


Twist of Fate

by Oakstone730



Series: Twist of Fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon up until Epilogue, EWE, Forgiveness, M/M, Memory Loss, Redemption, Secret Relationships, Triwizard, obliviate, secret boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 302,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco asks Harry to help him beat the Imperius curse during 4th year. The lessons turn into more than either expected. A story of redemption and forgiveness. Pairings: HP/DM (Slash) Timeframe: 1994-2002 Goblet to 4 yrs post-DH EWE Rating T for language, high angst, content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings: Any character who died in the books will die in this story. This story follows the major developments in the books (ignoring inconvenient bits that I can't bend where I need them to bend). Lime (slashy content is alluded to but is not graphic).

**PROLOGUE -** **September, 1998**

The sitting room at 12 Grimmauld Place was dark except for the flickering light coming from the fireplace. Harry sat sideways in a leather armchair, staring into the flames. A glass of firewhiskey in his hand that rested on his leg. The supper that Kreacher had prepared lay uneaten on a small table to the side.

"It could have been worse, Harry." Ron said, from the sofa where he and Hermione sat holding hands.

Harry turned and stared at Ron in disbelief, "How, how could it have been worse? In front of the entire Wizengamot, while watching along with everyone else on a three meter high projection screen, I found out that I'm not a virgin."

"Erm, good point." Ron muttered, "At least Kingsley cleared the gallery before allowing..."

"And it was just bits and pieces of images, Harry." Hermione said softly, "It was hard to tell exactly-" Ron squeezed her hand and shook his head. Harry closed his eyes trying to erase the images of those "bits and pieces" from his mind. Again, he thought with a bitter laugh.

Just then the flames flared up and Ginny's voice came through the floo. "Harry, please, I just want to find out if you are okay." Harry groaned but didn't respond.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Do you want Ron to go and talk to her?" Harry sighed and nodded.

Ron threw back the rest of his firewhiskey and gave Hermione a quick kiss. He stood up and went over to the fireplace.

Looking over at Harry he asked, "What do you want me to tell her?"

"Just tell her that...I'm okay. Tell her not to come to the trial tomorrow. I'll talk to her later." Harry finished tiredly. Ron nodded and smiled over at Hermione and threw a handful of floo powder into the flames and vanished. Hermione and Harry watched as the flames returned to normal.

"Harry, you had no recollection of those memories at all?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked over at her with a sigh, "No, well, yes. Parts of them were familiar... I'd seen them in dreams. But I never thought they were real...but now I guess..." Harry turned his head and looked over at Hermione. "You knew something though, didn't you? That's why you told me that Ginny should leave when they cleared the gallery."

Hermione hesitated. He didn't sound angry; she realized worriedly. It was like all emotions had drained out of him. He was still in shock. They had barely gotten him out of the courtroom before he had started to shake. He had turned back towards the flickering fire and was making green and silver sparks rise up in the fire, they blended with the red and gold flames and disappeared up the chimney.

"I didn't know, Harry, nothing for certain." Hermione closed her eyes as if looking back. "During fourth year, that seems like a lifetime ago now, I suspected that something was going on..."

"What." His voice had sharpened but nothing showed on his face.

"Something changed that year, you were happy. You were really happy despite everything with the Triwizard Tournament and even with Umbridge the next year. You would have a smile on your face and you would be humming some old Muggle song. And with Malfoy, even though you were still fighting each other, the fights were different. Almost orchestrated, like you knew exactly what the other was going to do."

Hermione sighed and looked sadly over at Harry. "And then all of the sudden it was over and everything was back to the way it was, even worse and..." she shrugged, "I thought I must have imagined it."

Harry looked are her curiously, "What Muggle songs?"

"Oh, I don't know, really old stuff from the Stones, Beatles, Hendrix..."

"No, it can't be..." Harry shook his head and then suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room.

Hermione heard him pounding up the stairs. She found him in Sirius's old room sitting in front of his school trunk. He was pulling everything out of the trunk until he got to the bottom. Hermione gasped as he pulled out a stack of old Muggle record albums. A bright yellow submarine shown on the cover of the top one.

"I found these when I was clearing out my trunk, when we were getting ready to go find the Horcruxes. I couldn't figure out how they had gotten there. I had no idea whose they were..."

Harry sank down on his knees, staring blindly down at the cover. "And these groups...oh sweet gods, Hermione. What did he do to me?"


	2. Quidditch World Cup

**1994, Quidditch World Cup**

"Harry, I was going out for a walk to look around, want to come with?" Cedric Diggory, the 6th year Hufflepuff, stood before Harry in the tent that they were staying at for the Quidditch World Cup. Surprised, Harry looked around. Ron and Hermione were playing wizard chess, Mr Weasley and Cedric's father were discussing politics.

"Um, sure." Harry set down the latest issue of _Quidditch Today_ he'd been reading. Although he knew Cedric from school, he and the other boy had never spent any time together. Cedric was the Hufflepuff Team Captain that had beaten him last year. Cedric held open the tent flap and they both stepped outside. Cedric turned to the left and started walking down the lane between all of the tents. Now that night had fallen many of the tents had campfires burning near their tents. Harry had never been Muggle camping, but he was pretty sure that campfires usually weren't purple, green, blue and the other colors that were sending rainbow colored sparks brightly into the night sky.

Harry looked curiously over at the tall figure walking quietly beside him. Harry had often watched the Hufflepuffs practice and knew he was an excellent Seeker. The boy's curly hair fell over his eyes and he restlessly pushed it back with his fingers.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked at last. He was glad for the chance to wander through the campground and see all of the wizards gathered from around the world, but Cedric didn't appear to be looking around at all. He seemed lost in his own thoughts as they slowly made their way through the campground.

Cedric looked up and noticed for the first time they had left the tents behind and were on a small path. "Oh, nowhere I guess." He stopped walking and Harry stopped to, puzzled. "I wanted to ask you a question or tell you something, I think is more the thing."

Harry felt the first flicker of alarm, "A question about me?" He looked over at Cedric. Although he still didn't like it, he had grown reluctantly used to people asking him for autographs, which he always refused. Why would anyone need his autograph? Or for favors, or questions about Voldemort. Cedric hadn't seemed the type but Harry guessed he'd been wrong about him.

Cedric nodded back towards the camp and looked at Harry, "I imagine it is hard, always living your life in the full view of everyone. Every move you make, people notice." Harry nodded, slowly, this was nothing new. He somehow didn't think he was going to like the question that the Hufflepuff was going to ask him.

Cedric looked straight at Harry. "I noticed that when you were looking at _Quidditch Today_ you weren't exactly reading the articles, like most blokes do."

Harry took a step back, that definitely was not what he had anticipated. "I read the articles!"

Cedric gave a half smile "You look at it the same way I do, more for the pictures than the articles." Before Harry could think of a response, two wizards came down the path towards, them. "Evening, boys, nice night for a walk, 'eh?"

Cedric looked and saw more people were following the path. "Look, Harry, it isn't a big deal, maybe I'm wrong. I just thought that maybe if I was right that you might want to have someone to talk to about it. If you want to go back to camp that is fine. But if you want to talk, we can find someplace quiet."

Harry looked down at a tuft of grass and kicked it with the heel of his foot, stalling while he decided what to do. The noise from the camp, excited chatter and laughter seemed far removed now from where they were standing. He looked back at the path to the camp and then finally over at Cedric. The tall Hufflepuff stood there, waiting for Harry's answer. Harry was tempted to say that they should just go back but he had needed someone to talk to about this for too long. There were so many questions in his head and nowhere to go to find the answers.

Hesitantly, he said, "We could walk on a bit farther, I guess." Cedric gave him a smile and nodded. They started walking down the path into the grove of trees that surrounded the campground. "I think there is a clearing through here..." They walked on and soon came to a meadow. Cedric looked around carefully "I don't think there is anyone here..." and without ceremony he sat down in the middle of the field. After a moment's hesitation Harry sat down next to him.

Away from all of the campfires, Harry could see all the stars filling the sky with pinpricks of light. "Can you believe I never saw the night sky until I went to Hogwarts?"

"You never went camping or anything with your folks...Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry. Harry. I really forgot who I was with..." Cedric sat upright, embarrassed. "I'm-"

"No, it's okay. I understand, I grew up living with my aunt and uncle, they're Muggles. And definitely not interested in camping or anything like it." Harry was glad that Cedric had made the slip, it confirmed to him that Cedric wasn't interested in 'Harry Potter', and all the attention the name gathered.

Silence filled the space between them, in the far off distance Harry could hear the cheers and shouting. Harry knew that Cedric was waiting for him to say something. He wasn't sure how to start the topic up again. He hadn't dared to tell anyone, not even Ron and Hermione, his secret. That Cedric had guessed was disturbing. He started to say something and then stopped, restlessly he pulled up blades of grass and tore them into pieces.

Cedric said quietly, "I realized I was gay during my third year at Hogwarts. I couldn't fool myself into thinking that maybe it was just some phase I was going through that I noticed all the guys in my class but hardly any of the girls."

Nervously, Harry continued to tear the grass blades into tiny pieces. "How did you feel? When you realized it?" He didn't look over at the other boy, staring down at the small pile of torn grass he was making.

"Relief, I guess," Cedric said with a sigh, "I had never been interested in talking about what girl had the biggest boobs or the best ass. I never wanted to do those things and I thought there was something wrong with me. Suddenly everything made sense and it was a relief to me."

"How many people know?" Harry asked hesitantly, "Do you tell people that you are, erm, gay?"

"Do I walk up to people and say 'Hi, I'm Cedric, I'm gay'?" Cedric chuckled, "No, but I don't keep it a secret either. My family and friends know and I'm guessing many of my classmates know or at least suspect. My teammates know and I'd have to guess that with 90 percent of them it doesn't make a difference."

Cedric lay back in the grass and stared up at the sky. After a moment's hesitation, Harry lay down on the grass next to him. He shifted uncomfortably against the hard ground, staring up at the sky. He didn't know what question to ask next.

"Harry, let's just talk hypothetically, I think you would feel more comfortable with that." Cedric paused but Harry didn't stop him, "Hypothetically, if you were gay, I know it would be tougher on you than anyone else I know. You get a lot of attention focused on you. Everyone knows who you are and want to know what you are doing. But I thought that maybe, knowing that you weren't alone, that there was someone you could talk to if you need to, would help."

"That ten percent, that do care that you are gay, how do they treat you?" Harry asked, his eyes were focused on the faint trail of a satellite's illuminated path traveling across the arc of the sky.

"They behave like dicks, won't shower when I'm in the locker room. One tried to hex me and keeps saying dumb comments. But I know it is their problem, not mine. I don't have a problem with who I am."

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that he had been wanting to ask, "What made you think that I might be...like you?"

Harry could hear Cedric's smile in his voice as he answered "Afraid you might be emitting a gay signal? Nah, I just notice things more than most people. I saw you looking at the photographs of the Quidditch players a bit longer than some people would. When we were walking through the camp you were looking at the guys rather than some of the very attractive girls we were passing by."

As easy as that, Harry thought. He felt a flash of anger rip through his body. Anyone could have guessed. Some of the rage he had been feeling all summer bubbled to the surface. He spent all of his time trying to fit in at school. He didn't need another reason for people to gossip about him. Unable to stay laying down he restlessly sat up and folded his elbows on his knees, laying his head in the fold of his arms. Cedric sat up too, "How old are you, Harry? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Fourteen, just turned." Harry said, not lifting his head up.

"Does anyone know, uh, hypothetically? Do you have anyone you can talk to about it?"

"I think we can abandon the hypothetical," Harry said with a sigh, "No, no one knows. I have a godfather, but he has his own worries right now. I can't bother him with this. I've been trying to get up the nerve to tell Ron and Hermione, but I thought that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was just..."

"Going through a phase?" Cedric smiled, "Sounds pretty familiar to me. These kind of phases last a lifetime. Trust your friends, Harry. It is part of who you are, a significant part. If they object then it is better to know sooner rather than later. Somehow, I don't think that it will be an issue with those two though."

Harry contemplated, "Do you, what do you call it? Date anyone?"

"I have a boyfriend, Simon. He graduated this last spring. We thought he would be able to make it here but he couldn't get off of work." He hesitated and seemed to understand the question that Harry wanted to ask next but couldn't ask.

"We've been together for a year. We dated in school but weren't that open about it. Not because we were ashamed or anything, just that it isn't our style to snog in the hallways."

Harry stopped breathing for a second. For all the time he had spent in the last few months thinking about his "other problem" (his main problem being Voldemort) he hadn't once thought what it would be like to kiss a boy. His mind was filled suddenly with the image of Cedric kissing some faceless boy in the hallways of Hogwarts. The image suddenly switched to Harry kissing a faceless boy in the Potions room. He scrambled quickly to his feet, trying to shake the image from his head.

Cedric slowly stood up too, he reached out and put one arm on Harry's shoulder. "It's getting late and you probably have had more than you can handle for one night. If you ever want to ask questions or just talk, let me know. You can trust me not to tell anyone, but I think you should tell Ron and Hermione. It will feel a lot better once you aren't keeping it bottled up inside."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Cedric. For everything. I didn't know what I was going to do..."

"I'm glad I said something, I almost didn't, afraid I might be wrong. Then I remembered what it felt like to be in your shoes at thirteen and thought I would take a chance. I could have used a friend who understood what I was going through back then."

They turned back towards the path that lead to the campground. Harry was surprised to realize how late it was, the campfires had been put out and most of the campground had settled down for the night. Neither of them spoke during the walk. Harry was lost in his own thoughts.

They reached the Weasley's tent. Hesitantly, Harry held out his hand, and Cedric shook it with a smile. "Remember, Harry, you can come to me anytime you want to talk." Harry nodded and pulled back the tent flap and went inside. Everyone had already gone to sleep. He quietly made his way to the cot set up for him next to Ron.

"Whereyoubeen..." Ron asked sleepily when Harry accidentally bumped into his cot as he tried to slip past it.

"Just out in a field, watching the stars." Harry said as he lay down on the cot and stared up at the tent ceiling. It was strange how just knowing one other person who was like him made a difference. He turned on his side and slept for the first restful night's sleep he'd had in weeks.

OooOoOoO

The next time he saw Cedric was at Platform 9 ¾. As he emerged on to the platform with Ron and Hermione he noticed Cedric right away. He was standing next to a tall blond man. They were standing away from the rest of the crowds and, Harry realized with a blush, were holding hands. Their fingers tightly entwined together as they talked to each other. Cedric must have felt Harry's eyes on him because he turned towards Harry and motioned Harry over.

"I'll be right back," Harry said to Ron and Hermione who were fussing over Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon. Hesitantly, he walked over to Cedric.

"Hi, Harry," Cedric said, shaking Harry's hand, "I wanted you to meet Simon. Simon, this is Harry." Simon glanced briefly at Harry's forehead, and smiled, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. "Nice to meet you, Harry."

"My da couldn't get away to bring me here, some Ministry emergency. Simon was able to take the morning off of work." Cedric looked at Simon, with an affectionate smile. "Simon is an intern at Gringotts"

"Mr. Weasley got called out on the same emergency," Harry said. He was wondering what Cedric had told Simon about him, if Simon knew.

Cedric seemed to sense Harry's thoughts, "I met Harry at the World Cup, we took the same portkey with the Weasleys to get there. It was an amazing game. Shame that it was spoiled by all of the commotion afterwards. I would love to see Krum play again. He was pretty amazing"

Harry nodded in agreement and looked over to see Ron and Hermione watching them. "I better get back to my friends. Nice meeting you Simon."

"Likewise," Simon said with a smile. Harry walked back towards the Weasleys. Ron was looking past Harry's shoulder towards Cedric and Simon.

"Will you look at that..." Ron said. Harry looked back at the couple just in time to see Cedric reach over and give Simon a kiss. "Did you know Cedric was gay?" Ron asked Harry, "he grew up over the hill from me and I didn't..."

"Uhm, yeah, he mentioned it." Harry said, watching his best mate's face carefully. "Does it bother you?" he asked after a pause, holding his breath. He still hadn't gotten the nerve to talk to Ron about it. With his scar hurting, the nightmare about Voldemort and getting ready to leave for Hogwarts there hadn't been an opportunity.

"Nah, but you just never know about people. Can't imagine wanting to kiss a bloke." Ron turned with a shrug, "We better get our stuff on board or we won't be able to find a seat together. Come on, Hermione," he called out to Hermione who was talking to Mrs. Weasley. Together they climbed up into the gleaming scarlet train. They found an empty compartment and stowed their gear. Climbing back out the train they went to say good-bye to the rest of the Weasleys. With a smile of anticipation they finally settled into their compartment and waited with eager anticipation for the whistle to sound and the train to pull out of the station.

"What do you suppose Bill was going on about wanting to be able to be at Hogwarts this year and Charlie saying that we would be seeing him again?" Ron asked as he pulled out the ugly maroon dress robes to throw over Pigwidgeon's cage to quiet the bird's squawking.

"I don't know," Harry said, "say listen, I need to tell you-"

He stopped as Hermione held up her hand and said "Shhhh!"

A slow drawling voice came through from the compartment next to theirs "My father almost sent me Durmstrang, their headmaster is..."

"Malfoy." Ron mouthed silently. Hermione got up quietly and pulled their door close, blocking out Draco Malfoy's voice.

"I didn't know they were right next door to us," Harry said, shaken. There is no way he could let someone like Malfoy find out his secret. Harry thought back at Cedric standing on the platform unashamed and unembarrassed to be seen kissing his boyfriend. He didn't think he could ever do that in public.

"He is such a git, I wish he had gone to Durmstrang so we wouldn't have to put up with all his crap all the time." Ron swung his feet up on to the seat next to him and stretched out. "What did you want to talk about, Harry? Did you have another dream?"

"Huh? No, I uhm, was just wondering who you thought would be Quidditch captain for Ravenclaw this year..." Ron excitedly launched into his Quidditch predictions as Hermione groaned and pulled out her _Standard Book of Spells_ Grade 4 textbook.

OoOOoOoO

Harry didn't try to broach the subject again that week. The Triwizard Tournament was announced and Harry was excited about it even though it meant no Quidditch tournament. He had been hoping to go up against Cedric and his Hufflepuffs and redeem himself from last year's disaster.

Harry was rushing down the corridor. He was already late for Potions when he heard someone call his name. Looking back he saw Cedric coming towards him, "Harry, I've been wanting to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"No, I'm late for Potions, how about after?" Harry said.

"Sure, why don't you meet me outside in the courtyard." Harry nodded and rushed off.

Harry entered the courtyard after class, he saw Cedric sitting on a bench intently reading a letter. He walked up to him hesitantly not sure he should interrupt, but as soon as Cedric saw him he smiled and folded up the letter. "Sorry, my first letter from Simon, but it will keep," he stood up and clasped Harry on the shoulder briefly, "Why don't we walk down by the lake?"

As they headed down the path Cedric looked over at him, "I just wanted to check in with you, see how your first week is going."

Harry looked out at the lake and then at Cedric, "Good, good, I guess. Disappointed there isn't going to be any Quidditch. But the tournament sounds neat. I heard that you were going to try for it?"

Cedric smiled, "Shame about the Quidditch but the chance to be a part of the Triwizard Tournament, it is a chance of a lifetime. I can't pass it up."

Harry looked at him surprised, "So you are really going to try for it?"

"I think so, I wrote to Simon about it. He wishes he was back here so that he could have a chance to enter, too." Cedric stopped walking and faced Harry, "But, that isn't really what I meant when I asked you how things are going. Have you talked to your friends yet?"

"Ron and Hermione? No," Harry looked down and scuffed the ground with his trainers. "I almost did on the train, but -"

"You should, Harry. You know you can talk to me anytime. But that isn't the same as telling your friends."

Harry looked out at the lake. "I know, but if they don't like it. If it changes things with Ron. What would I do?"

"Then you would deal with it. At least then you'll know rather than hiding what you are going through just because you don't trust them."

Harry absentmindedly rubbed his hand through his hair. "I'll do it, I guess. But how do you say it?"

Cedric smiled and started walking again. "With things like this it is just best to say it straight - well, not straight, I guess," he laughed. "Remember, nothing to be a ashamed of, if anyone has a problem, it is their problem, not yours."

Harry nodded. He looked out over the lake and couldn't help thinking that he would rather fight dementors than tell Ron he was gay. He looked up at the path and realized they had looped around and were already back at the courtyard. Cedric stopped and pulled out his letter again. "You know where to find me if you need to talk." Harry nodded and headed back into the castle.

OOooOoO

Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room working on their Divination homework late. They were getting more and more creative making up answers to their personal planet charts. Harry looked around and saw that the room had emptied out. Only Fred and George remained but they were tucked into a distant table, busily plotting something.

Ron was busy making more and more elaborate catastrophes that could befall the two of them "How about I get in a fight because …Venus being in the twelfth house?"

Harry took a deep breath, and with his nose buried in his copy of _Unfogging the Future_ , "And I, erm, will find out I'm gay as because of the conjunction of Mars and Jupiter."

"Nah, it would be better if it was because of the retrograde rising of Uranus..." Ron burst out laughing. Harry didn't join in as he nervously tapped his quill against the parchment. Ron's smile faded from his face, "What made you think of that one anyway?"

Harry looked over at his best friend for the last three years. "Because it would be the only prediction that would be true."

Ron's jaw dropped open and he shook his head slowly. "Don't say that Harry, it isn't funny."

Harry shut his eyes, he didn't want to look at Ron's shattered face. "Wasn't meant to be..." he sighed. "Look forget about it, forget I said anything. Let's just finish this up."

"Nuh, uh, you can't say something like that and just leave it on the table." Ron looked around the room and sighed in relief when he realized that they were alone. "What are you on about? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. No, I'm not making it up. It's not like I need anything else to make my life more complicated." Harry looked over at Ron. "You have to tell me what you are thinking."

Ron opened and closed his mouth again, "I don't know what I'm thinking. It's one thing for a pretty boy like Cedric Diggory. But you aren't...I, mean you're my best mate-"

Just then the portrait hole opened up and Hermione climbed through carrying a box in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. Spotting Harry and Ron she came and sat next to Ron, "Hello! I just finished!" she said with a triumphant smile on her face as she looked from one to the other, "What's wrong?"

"Harry thinks he is gay." Ron said tersely.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked to Harry for confirmation. "I don't think I am, I know I am." he said quietly.

"You know you are," Hermione nodded and carefully set the box and parchment down on the table. "How long have you known?"

Harry restlessly ran his hand through his hair, "It's not like all the sudden there's a switch that goes off in your head and you wake up and realize you're gay. I guess it was sometime last school year, winter, spring..."

"You've known for over six months and you haven't said anything!" Ron shouted as he stood up suddenly and his chair tipped back behind him. George and Fred looked up with surprise from the other side of the room.

"Everything okay, Ronnykins?" Fred called out. Harry looked from Ron to them and back, pleading with his eyes to Ron to sit back down. Ron looked at his brothers and back at Harry and Hermione still sitting at the table.

"Yea, yea, sorry." Ron waved off his brothers and he stood looking at Harry as if seeing him for the first time.

"Sit, Ron." Hermione hissed. "Harry, why didn't you tell us?" She reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. Ron picked up his chair and sat down. Harry couldn't tell what his friend was thinking. Ron's face was blank as he stared at Harry.

Harry looked at her and shrugged, "There was a lot going on last spring, Sirius, Buckbeak, you two weren't talking to each other." Hermione and Ron exchanged an embarrassed glances. The fight over Crookshanks and Scabbers seemed a lifetime ago. "I thought that maybe it would just go away..."

"Go away? How did you think being gay would go away?" Ron hissed quietly. Harry looked at him, he still couldn't tell what Ron thought about him, but at least he was still at the table.

He shrugged again, "It sounds stupid, but it would be easier if it did, wouldn't it?" He looked at Hermione.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, Harry, being someone you aren't isn't ever easier. Just makes things a lot more complicated. Do you have ah, er, a boyfriend?"

Harry flushed deeply, "No! No. I just..."

Ron took a deep breath, he looked Harry straight in the eye for the first time, "It is okay if you do, seriously. I don't mind, Harry. My brother Charlie is gay, you know. You just surprised me, that's all. I had no clue and all the sudden we go from making up Divination homework to your liking blokes. Wasn't quite expecting that, you know." Harry looked at Ron startled, he had met Charlie for the first time at the World Cup and hadn't realized he was gay.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, "It is no big deal, Harry. You seemed to really like Cho. I guess, I thought that..."

"Cho is really nice, and she is a really good Quidditch player. I think I thought if I focused on her I could fix my problem." Harry looked down at the table. "I think I've finally realized that this isn't a problem that needs fixing. I just need to accept it."

"That's good, Harry." Hermione smiled at him encouragingly, "You know we are here for you, whatever you need."

Ron nodded, "Me, too, mate. Well, not whatever you need..."

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione cried out together.

Harry looked at him and shook his head, "Let's so not go there..."

Ron smiled and looked at Harry, "Really, though. It's okay." Harry looked at his best friend and nodded. He'd wished he had told them both months ago, it would have saved him a lot of anxiety.

"Well, now that we have that all settled out, let me show you what I've been working on." Hermione reached over and opened up the box that she had set on the table. She pulled out a badge with the letters "S.P.E.W."

"Spew?" Harry said, picking up one of the badges. "What is this all about?"


	3. A Proposition

Harry groaned as he sat down at the Gryffindor table for supper. Every muscle in his body was protesting at him. His knees still hurt from where he had cracked into the desk during the Defense against the Dark Arts lesson that Moody had put him through.

Hermione looked at him worriedly, "Harry, don't you think you should go see Madam Pomfrey? Professor Moody shouldn't have put you under the Imperius Curse so many times today-"

"I'm fine, Hermione, I'm just sore." Harry brushed off her concern. He looked at the table laden with food and felt his stomach turn. He slowly stood up, "I'm not hungry, I'll just go and study," as he bent over to pick up his book-bag from the floor the whole room tilted and he had to put his hand out to stop himself from falling.

"That's it," said Hermione decisively, she stood up and moved to support him. "You need to go to the hospital wing. I wish Ron was here, but he is still in detention. Let me help you-" Harry backed away from her arm.

"Okay, okay, I'll go, but you don't need to help me. People are going to think I'm sick or something." Harry tentatively let go of the table and was relieved that he was able to stand up without the room swirling.

"Do you want me to help you, Harry?" Neville asked starting to get up from the table. Harry sighed as he looked and saw all of the eyes from the Gryffindor table focused on him.

"No. I'll be okay." Harry turned and walked determinedly towards the doors. He had to focus on each step he took. Pain was shooting through his body and he fought to keep the blackness from obscuring his vision. He made it through the doorway and into the corridor. He could hear Hermione talking to him but the roar in his ears prevented him from hearing what she was saying. He was just focused on making it to the stairs that would lead to the hospital wing. With relief he grasped the railing of the stairway and pulled his protesting legs up the first step. ...and then everything went black.

Harry came to and realized that his head must have exploded. Pain was radiating in waves from the back of his head. His eyes screwed tight against the shimmers of light. Had he been hexed? He could hear people talking but couldn't figure out what they were saying. His hand reached up to feel his head but was caught by someone or something.

"Don't touch it. We stopped the bleeding for now but it won't do to feel it." the voice sounded like it was a thousand miles away, but sounded familiar. Harry dared to crack his eyes open a little, Cedric Diggory's face was peering down at him. Cedric smiled, "Welcome back. You fell on the steps. You've got a pretty good gash on the back of your head. We are going to have to get you to the hospital wing."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again. He heard the rumble of people talking excitedly; realized that everyone must be coming out of the Great Hall from supper. Just another day in the life of Harry Potter he thought with a sigh. Another day, another trip to the hospital wing.

"Okay, Harry, we are going to get you up. Lean on me." Cedric's voice told him gently and Harry felt strong arms standing him up. Cedric pulled Harry's left arm over his own shoulder and wrapped his right arm around the boy. Harry sagged forward and he felt the waves of dizziness sweep over him and slumped against the tall boy beside him.

"I'm going to need help," Cedric grunted as he suddenly had to support all Harry's weight when he blacked out again. "Malfoy, stop snickering and get over here."

Draco Malfoy stopped laughing, "Why me?" he protested, "Plenty of Gryffindors here to help their poor little Harry."

"I asked you, Malfoy," Cedric said with the authority of a sixth year prefect. Hermione looked at Malfoy with surprise as he broke away from his friends without any more arguments. He put his arm around the unconscious boy and pulled Harry's right arm over his shoulders. Cedric nodded with satisfaction and together they started climbing the steps.

"He is really out of it. Can't just be from the fall. What happened to him?" Cedric asked Hermione who trailed behind them carrying the dropped book bags.

"Professor Moody put him under the Imperius Curse in class today, four times." Hermione responded. "He shouldn't have done it at all-"

"Four times? We only got put under once." Draco interrupted, "Why did that nut-job do it to Potter four times? He do something to tick Moody off?"

"It was because Harry was able to fight it off the first time. Moody kept putting him under until he could resist it completely." Hermione explained as she looked nervously at Harry. If she had realized how ill he was she would have taken him straight to the infirmary. She knew from her textbook that an improperly administered Imperius Curse could permanently damage someone mentally.

They were near the entrance to the hospital wing when Harry started coming around. He felt the arms around him and started fighting to get away.

"Ease up, Potter. It is bad enough dragging your arse all over the school without having you fight us." a drawling voice came from his right. Harry groggily turned his head and through the flash of pain that the movement caused he saw Malfoy's gray eyes staring back at him.

"Hermione, I think something must be wrong. I'm hallucinating that Malfoy is hugging me."

"In your dreams, Potter." Malfoy sneered, "Your Hufflepuff boyfriend here recruited me to help out."

Harry slowly turned his head and saw Cedric laughing on the other side. "Hi, Cedric." he said in a sing-song voice. "You're not my boyfriend."

"Hi, Harry. That's right; I'm not your boyfriend." Cedric replied, bemused at the disoriented 4th year. "Okay Malfoy, we can take it from here." Madam Pomfrey hurried over to the group standing in the doorway. "Thanks for your help."

Malfoy let go of Harry and started walking away. "Good luck, Potter."

"Mr. Potter. I can only say that I'm surprised that it has taken you six weeks to end up here. Your previous record was four weeks, I do believe." Harry gave a sigh of relief as he was lowered into a bed. "Unbelievable man, she muttered as bustled around, "Turning that one into a ferret and using an Unforgivable Curse on you. Dumbledore is going to hear about this one, I assure you."

OoOOOo

Madam Pomfrey kept Harry in the hospital wing for two days. He would be thrilled if he never had to taste Skele-Gro again. Hermione took no small delight in reminding Harry that if he had let her take him to Pomfrey in the first place he could have avoided the cracked skull that he'd gotten by falling on the staircase.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Cedric asked when he visited Harry the next day in the hospital wing.

"Fine. Embarrassed." Harry grimaced. "It seems like I spend more time here than in the classroom. And Hermione makes sure I'm not going to fall behind in my classes." He nodded towards the stack of textbooks next to his bed.

Cedric sat down next to the bed, "Do you want me to go over your Transfiguration homework with you? That is a hard class to get without seeing McGonagall do the demonstration."

"That would be great." Harry said eagerly. "I still can't get the pincushion down." Cedric turned to the right section of the Transfiguration text and demonstrated the wand moves to Harry to transform a hedgehog into a pincushion. The hour flew by and Harry looked up with surprise when he saw Ron and Hermione standing next to his bed. "Potions is over already? Can't say I'm sorry that I missed that... what happened to you, Ron?"

Ron looked down at his robes with a grimace, there was a large hole burned into his sleeve. "Neville blew up his cauldron again."

"Well, I'll go so that you can visit with your friends. I expect that you'll be back in class by tomorrow but let me know if you are still here. I can come back and help you out with your homework tomorrow." Cedric stood up and said nodded to Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione watched as the tall Hufflepuff walk down the corridor and left the room. "Sorry to interrupt your study date, Harry." Hermione turned back to Harry smiling.

Ron's mouth dropped open and he stared from Harry to Hermione. "You and Diggory?" Ron gasped. He sank into the chair next to Harry's bed.

"No. He is just a friend." Harry protested. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, "Honestly. He is seeing someone, the bloke that was at King's Cross."

"Well, you could do a lot worse." Hermione said as she sat next to Harry on the bed, "He certainly is easy on the eyes."

Ron did a double tack at Hermione. "Diggory? You think he is good looking?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and back at Ron, "Definitely." they said at the same time with a grin. Ron looked like he didn't know whose answer he liked least.

"Well, I hear he is going to try out for the Triwizard tournament. They just put a sign up in the Great Hall. The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton are going to be here the day before Halloween and they'll draw the names at the Halloween feast." Ron said, "Can't wait to see who else is going to try for it."

"Yea, Cedric says he is definitely doing it. Are George and Fred still planning on trying to beat the age line?" Harry asked, propping himself up with his pillows.

"They aren't saying, but they are plotting something." Hermione said, "They haven't played half as many pranks as they usually do, they must be up to something."

OoOOO

Harry shouldered his bag and hurried down the corridor as he made his way out the dungeons. Snape had made him stay and brew all of the potions that he had missed while in the hospital wing. It had taken two hours and the combination of the fumes and Snape's sneering commentary made him wish he was back under the care of Madam Pomfrey.

"Potter." a voice called out to him from a classroom.

Harry stopped and turned his head towards the sound. Only one student in Hogwarts could put that much condescension into one word. He slowly turned and went over to the open doorway to the classroom.

Malfoy was sitting at a table, his books and parchment spread out over the surface. He looked at Potter contemplatively. "Can't believe it took you two hours to brew three simple potions."

"Snape made me do each one, twice." Harry hesitated in the doorway. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy twirled the raven feather quill in his hand and set it down. "I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Harry looked around the room. He expected to see Crabbe and Goyle lurking in a corner ready to pounce.

"If you can gather some of that famous Gryfinndor courage and come in here and shut the door, I'll tell you." Harry looked up and down the corridor, no one was coming. He eyed the Slytherin for a minute and then nodded and shut the door behind him.

Malfoy gave him a half-smile, "Very brave, Potter." Harry looked at him with surprise. He didn't think he'd ever seen Malfoy smile at him, at least not when he wasn't laughing at Potter. It changed his face from its usual haughty disdain to one that was almost attractive.

"My proposal is this: I'll tutor you in Potions if you teach me how to resist the Imperius Curse." he eyed Harry with cool gray eyes, the Slytherin's face was didn't show a hint of what he was thinking inside.

Harry looked at him in disbelief, "You're joking, right? You can't be serious."

'Yes, Potter, I am very serious." Malfoy snapped. "Will you do it?"

"You want me to use an Unforgivable curse on you? Not going to happen, I know this is some kind of trap." Harry turned and headed towards the door.

"It is not a trap, Potter. I need you to do this." Malfoy's voice rang out across the room. "I'm serious."

"Why me? Why not ask Moody?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I asked. Dumbledore has forbidden him from using the Unforgivable Curses on anybody." Malfoy drawled. "You, it seems, are my only option." Harry had turned around and walked towards Malfoy. Against his better judgment he was intrigued that Malfoy would even consider asking Harry for help.

"Why is it so important to you?" Harry sat down at the table opposite of the blond haired wizard.

"It may not have occurred to you, Potter, but times are changing. Moody, as insane as he is, has the right idea. I need to learn how to resist the Imperius Curse." Malfoy leaned forward. "What do you say? Will you do it?" His voice remained flat but Malfoy's eyes were flaring with emotion.

Harry hesitated. "You do realize that to teach you how to resist the Imperius Curse. I would have to put you under the curse. Repeatedly."

Malfoy sneered at him, "Yes. Potter. I, unlike some, have the intellect to figure out that for myself."

"You and I have been battling each other since first year, Malfoy." Harry said slowly, "And yet you are willing to put your life in my hand. Are you really willing to take that chance?"

"Yes." Malfoy spat out. "I'm trusting in that Gryffindor honor to keep you from making me jump off the top of the Astronomy Tower."

"It is really that important to you to learn how to resist it?" Harry stared across the table at the Slytherin, trying to figure out the other boy's motivation."I could get in a lot of trouble doing this."

"Yes. It is that important. And you know you don't have to worry about getting in trouble. You are never get punished for any of the things that you do." Malfoy stood up and started shoving his books back into his bag. "Forget it. I thought you would like the chance to be at the top of the class in Potions instead of the bottom."

"I'll do it." Harry said the words before he could stop himself. Malfoy froze, his hand in the air holding his Potions text. Harry realized suddenly that Malfoy had never expected him to say yes.

"You realize that there is no guarantee that you can learn how to resist. I'm not even sure how I can do it, let alone if I can teach you. And, I want a witness. I'm not going to spend my life in Azkaban if someone finds out what we are doing. I want a witness to say that you were willing-"

"Fine." Malfoy had sat back down at the table, unlike his slouching, arrogant posture before he was sitting at the edge of the chair leaning forward. "Who? Not Weasley or Granger, I don't want any Gryfinndors in on this, they may tattle. How about Zabini?"

"No Slytherins. If you have a change of heart they would be the first ones to say that I made you do it."

Malfoy glared at Harry, "No Gryffindors. No Slytherins. That limits the field considerably. Ravenclaws are out, none of them would dare."

Harry nodded, "Hufflepuffs...loyal and fair?"

"How about your boyfriend then, Diggory. Think he would be game?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Harry said automatically, "I don't know if he would...I could ask." Harry nodded. "But, he is entering the Triwizard tournament, not sure if he'll have time."

"Find out." Malfoy snapped.

"When do you want to start? We need a place that no one can catch us."

Malfoy nodded, "I have a place in mind. I'll let you know where after you get Diggory to agree."

Harry stood up from the table, "You realize that this is the most time we have every spent talking where we haven't drawn wands?" He held out his hand "I'm trusting you on this one Malfoy. If you double-cross me..."

The tall blond boy looked at Harry's hand stretching out towards him and then up into Harry's eyes. "We are still enemies, Potter. Let's just call this a temporary ceasefire of hostilities."

Malfoy reached out and shook his hand. Harry felt a shock as their hands met. It felt like a sizzle of magic raced between them. He saw something flicker for a moment in Malfoy's eyes, and they dropped hands.

"Did you..." Potter wanted to ask him if he felt the sensation too, but didn't want the blond boy to get the wrong idea.

"Did I what, Potter?" Malfoy snapped as he picked up his bag.

"Nothing. Don't forget we have to schedule the Potions tutoring, too."

"I won't. Do you want your boyfriend to watch us make potions to make sure I don't poison you?"

"He's not... no. I think I'll be able to tell if you are brewing up a poison."

"Don't be so sure of that." Malfoy laughed and walked out the door.

OoOoo

Harry caught up to Diggory the next day in the library. Cedric motioned him to join him at his table. They worked together in companionable silence for a half hour before Harry got up the nerve to ask him.

"You want me to what?" Cedric looked at him in disbelief. "Malfoy actually is going to trust you to put him under the Imperius curse? That doesn't sound like him."

Harry looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "I know. I think...I think he is afraid that someone might use it on him."

"Having a father who is a likely Death Eater would probably make anyone want to be sure that they can throw off whatever dark magic they can. My dad is pretty sure that Lucius Malfoy was one of the ones who tormented the Muggles at the World Cup. You and Malfoy have never been exactly chummy. Just last month he tried to hex you when your back was turned" Cedric leaned closer to Harry, "Do you really think you can trust him?"

"That's where you come in, you can vouch for me if we get caught." Harry knew that wasn't the same thing as trusting Malfoy. When it came down to it, he knew the Slytherin couldn't be trusted. "Will you do it?" Harry was half-hoping that Diggory would say no. He had been up half the night thinking about Malfoy, he still didn't understand why he had said he would consider it.

"Depends, what is your motivation?" Diggory looked straight at him, "Why are you even considering this?"

Harry met his gaze. "Malfoy is going to tutor me in Potions"

Cedric raised his eyebrow, "Doesn't seem like a fair trade off to me. You are going to be using an Unforgivable curse on another student. That is punishable by..."

"I know. I figure that you will be there as a witness and we are both under-age. If we get caught it will just be put down as stupid teen behavior. But the key is not to get caught."

"Sure there isn't anything else making you want to help him? He isn't bad looking if you like tall, blonds..."

"What! Malfoy? I'm not that bent!" Harry whispered with a laugh. "Seriously, no." as the other boy looked at him doubtfully and then shrugged.

"Let me think it, a lot depends if I get picked for Triwizard tournament. We don't know how time that is going to take. But speaking of bent," Diggory leaned forwards. "Did you ever tell your friends?"

Harry nodded,, "I told them last week. It was good. I should have done it last year. Would have saved me a lot of anxiety."

"Have you thought about anything else?" Diggory laughed when the other boy looked confused. "Have you thought about seeing anyone? If not Malfoy, then who?"

"Who? Oh, no. Don't know really know anyone else who...is like us. And, erm, I don't think I'm ready for anyone else to know." Harry felt his face blushing deep red.

"If you look around a little more you might be surprised how many others there are at Hogwarts. We are not exactly hiding ourselves from everyone; you probably just never noticed."

Harry nodded, "Still, I don't think I want to give people a whole new reason to start talking about me. I would just like to fade into the background for just one school-year. With the Triwizard Tournament going on, hopefully that will be easy this year. Do you think you'll get it?"

"Don't know. I know of at least a dozen others that are entering. There is no guarantee that I'll get picked." Diggory leaned back in his chair and looked around the library. "It'll be interesting to see the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students when they arrive next week. Get to size up the competition finally."

"About the other thing, arrange a meeting with Malfoy. I want to talk with you both together before deciding." Cedric picked up his quill and bent his head over his homework again. Harry nodded and tried to focus on writing his Transfiguration essay.

OoooOOoo

The next day Harry saw Malfoy was in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. As much as Harry liked Hagrid he did not know what use knowing how to care for a Blast Ended Skrewt would be. But even that was no excuse for Malfoy's attitude towards Hagrid. Ron, Hermine and Harry trailed behind Malfoy and his henchman as they walked back to the castle. Not for the first time did Harry wonder why he was even considering helping the Slytherin wizard. He scarcely paid attention to what Hermione and Ron were discussing. He was trying to figure out how he was going to get Malfoy alone to tell him what Diggory had said.

As they neared the castle Ron and Hermione said they were heading back to the Gryffindor common room to study before supper. Harry saw Malfoy ahead of them standing on the steps talking to Goyle. Timing it just as they passed the Slytherins he said loudly, "I'll meet you up there in a few minutes, I need to go check to the Owlery to see if Hedwig is back yet."

"Do you want us to come with? Do you think she'll have a letter from Padfoot?" Ron said looking suspiciously at Malfoy as they passed him.

"Nah, I'll meet you back at Gryffindor. He probably isn't back yet, but he has been gone for two weeks, he has to be back soon. I'll see you in a bit." Harry didn't look back to see if Malfoy had gotten the hint but just turned and headed for the stairs that would take him to the West Tower. As he headed up the second flight of stairs he saw a glimpse of Malfoy coming up behind him. He continued up the stairs, only stopping when he'd reached the alcove that lead to the doorway to the Owlery.

"Potter." Malfoy said as he caught up to the black-haired wizard. Harry stood leaning against the wall waiting for him. "What did Diggory say?"

"He wants to meet," Harry said, straightening up. "He won't commit until he has talked to us. We can meet tonight after supper in the old Transfiguration classroom on the second floor next to the green dragon tapestry."

Malfoy scowl showed his impatience, "Merlin save me from you two, it is a simple request. Either you'll do it or you won't."

"I'm in, if Diggory will go along with it. You'll have to convince him that this isn't some scheme cooked up by you and your father."

Malfoy let out a snort of bitter laughter, "You can rest assured that this is not my father's evil plot. I need to know how to do this, Potter. And yes, it is killing me that you are the only one who can teach me." He took a step closer to Harry, who had to resist the urge to take a step backwards.

"How do you fight that feeling of sinking into that trance? How come someone like you can fight it when I have tried and failed every time?" Malfoy's gray eyes bore into Harry's green eyes as if he could find the answers within them.

"That is the problem; I don't know how I do it. I feel the calmness come over me and I don't like it. I hear the command and then something tells me I shouldn't do whatever is being asked of me." Harry replied hesitantly, "I don't know if I can teach you how to fight it. We are all taking a big risk for something that I don't even know how to do. For that matter, I don't know if I can even properly put you under Imperius." Harry was unnerved by how close Malfoy was to him. He took a step towards the stairs on the pretense of checking to see if anyone was coming.

Draco turned to look out the window, his arms propping up his body on the windowsill. "That is just fucking great, Potter. Of everyone in the school, it had to be you. And you don't even know what the bloody hell you are doing."

"Listen, Malfoy. It would be more than fine with me if you just want to forget this whole thing." Harry stooped down and picked up his book-bag. "Do I tell Cedric to meet us or not?"

"I'll be there." Without looking at Harry, he turned from the window and swept down the staircase his head held high and his black robes billowing out behind him. Harry watched him go and thought wryly that he could never pull off such a dramatic exit. He stood and listened to the echoing footsteps fading away and continued up to the Owlery. Hedwig wasn't back, but he stood for a while and watched the sun slowly slipping into the horizon. He replayed the conversation with Malfoy back in his head. The Slytherin has said he had tried and failed to resist the curse "every time" but Harry knew for a fact that Moody had only put him under Imperius once. Who else had used the Unforgivable curse on him?


	4. Triwizard Champion

Harry hadn't told Ron and Hermione about the conversation with Malfoy yet. He knew how they would both react. He really couldn't explain why he was considering helping out Malfoy so he figured it would be best to avoid the conversation for now.

That night as they were finishing up supper he told them he had to go to the library to pick up his Potions book that he had left behind. He left quickly before they could invite themselves along; not for the first time he wondered why he was going to so much trouble for Malfoy.

Diggory and Malfoy were already in the room when he arrived, they stopped talking as he entered the room. He nodded to them and sat down at the empty desk next to Diggory. Malfoy's face was set and he refused to look at Harry, instead choosing to stare at the wall opposite of him. The only sign of movement was the steady tapping of his right index finger on the table. Harry looked over at Cedric questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"Harry, when you told me about this... it really seemed like a bad idea. But, I met with Draco earlier and he has convinced me that he does have a compelling reason why he wants to do this. And, I understand why he wants to keep those reasons private." Harry looked over at Draco who returned his stare, gray eyes cool with disdain. "What I need to know from you is why you are even considering helping him?"

"Erm, I've been asking myself that all day." Harry felt like he was being interviewed by a teacher rather than a fellow student, "I think it is because he asked me, I mean, for Malfoy to be willing to let me use the curse on him." Harry looked at Cedric and shrugged, "That he wants to learn this so badly that he is willing to ask me for help...it must mean he desperately needs to-"

"Oh, sod off, Potter." Malfoy looked over at him and leaned across the table, his hands laying flat against the surface like he was about to launch himself over it. "You know the only reason I asked you is because you are the only person who can do it."

"I don't even know if I can teach you. Why take the risk?" Harry leaned forward, his eyes flashing in anger.

Diggory looked at them and shook his head. "You two have been fighting each other since you got here four years ago. Do you really think you can work together?"

"I'm game, if Malfoy is." Harry responded with a shrug.

"If Potter can do it, I can." Malfoy bit out, he leaned back in his chair. "I think I'll have the tougher task, trying to teach potions to a git who clearly doesn't know the first thing about them."

Diggory nodded, "Okay, then we'll need to set up some ground rules before I agree to help. First, you can do the potions studying on your own, but I have to be present any time Harry here is using the Imperius curse." both boys nodded and he went on. "Draco, you are going to make a list of the commands that you want Harry to use on you while you are under. That way there is no question of you being made something that you find objectionable." Harry nodded, but Malfoy hesitated.

"Won't that affect my ability to resist the curse? If I know what to expect then it will be easier to just go along with it and not fight it?"

Harry started to say something and then stopped, looking to the older student to see what his response was. Cedric encouraged him, "Go ahead, what you were thinking, Harry?"

"I think it is harder to resist an easy command that you are expecting than an order to do something that you don't want to do. Moody told me to jump on a desk. There wouldn't have been any harm in doing it. I could have easily just done what he was telling me to do. However, if he had asked me to hurt someone, that would be something I clearly wouldn't want to do and would be easier to fight the temptation."

"Makes sense to me, what do you think, Draco?" Cedric looked over at Malfoy.

"We'll try it. What are your other rules?"

"Harry will need to practice the Imperius curse on an animal first, to make sure he can do it before he does it to you. An improperly administered Imperius curse can have serious consequences."

"Fortunately, Potter's wand work is better than his potions." Malfoy smirked, "What animal shall you practice on? How about your mud-"

Harry jumped up and reached across the table for Malfoy. "Don't say it. I'll walk out the door and that will be the end of this little partnership."

Malfoy pushed Harry's hand away, "Fine. Use a rat or skrewt then."

"Sit down, both of you." Cedric sighed, "Where are we going to hold these practice sessions?"

Malfoy straightened his robes and sat down at the table. After a moment, Harry sank back down in his chair. The blond wizard looked over at Cedric, "Do you know where the old Quidditch locker rooms are?"

Both Cedric and Harry shook their heads, "Good, no one does. They are under the West Tower, the Quidditch pitch used to be located on that side of the castle until it was moved right after my grandfather graduated from here. Grandfather told my father about the rooms when he came to Hogwarts and my father passed it on to me."

"Why would he tell you the password to get into the locker rooms?" Harry wondered, thinking uneasily that any mention of Malfoy's father in this plan was something to be leery off. He had never noticed the locker room on the Marauder's Map, but maybe the Marauders hadn't known about it either.

"There is an entrance to the Slytherin dungeon through the locker rooms. Malfoys never leave themselves with just one way out." Malfoy drawled. "Fortunately, I never shared this with anyone. We can practice down there and no one will be the wiser. Even the ghosts don't go there."

"Spend a lot of time down there do you, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You don't get the top grades in this school without studying and I go there to get work done."

"I do believe you are second from the top." Harry said with a smile that got a little bigger at Malfoy's scowl, "Bet it gets your goat that a Muggle-born is at the top, doesn't it."

"Tell me again why you two think that you are going to be able to pull this off?" Cedric looked at the two fourth years and shook his head, "You can't even sit at a table without digging into each other."

"Potter is the perfect choice," Malfoy snapped, "Who better than your enemy to curse you?"

Harry tilted his head and looked over at the blond boy curiously, "You said that yesterday, that we are enemies. Do you really think of me like that? We are never going to be friends but enemies? I don't see you that way. Voldemort is my enemy. And although you seem to appreciate his view of the world, you aren't pure evil, at least not yet. Opponent. Stupid git. Major pain in the arse. All of those things but, an enemy? Too strong of a word for what we are."

Malfoy looked surprised for just a moment as Harry's words sank in, but then his face hardened into the all too familiar Malfoy mask, "Trust me, Potter. You are the enemy. I've always followed the advice that you should keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

"Pretty funny, you quoting a Muggle general." Harry said with a laugh.

"A Muggle? Potions isn't the only class you are sleeping through; if you paid attention in History of Magic you would know that Sun-Tzu was a wizard."

"Really?" Harry looked to Diggory for confirmation, Diggory nodded. "Well, anyway. Are we set, anything else we need to do?"

"This is all still hinging on the Triwizard Tournament. If I'm picked I might not have time to do this. The other school's delegates arrive tomorrow, and the Hogwarts champion will be picked on Halloween the day after. Let's wait until then."

Cedric stood up and looked at the two of them. "Neither of you asked me why I am willing to help you. Basically the reason is this - you both are the ideal representatives for your houses. Harry has already demonstrated remarkable bravery and dauntless courage. Draco, you are the epitome of a Slytherin. I've never seen a student with such cunning or ambition. Since you two started at Hogwarts I've noticed that the divisions between the houses are growing greater and greater."

He held up his hands when they both looked like they were about to object, "I'm not saying that you are to blame. These are very tough times in the wizarding world. We saw that at the World Cup. If you two can learn to work together I think it will go along way to mend the riff between the houses. You two, as a team, would be unstoppable. And, I look forward to seeing it happen." with a smile he turned and walked out the door.

Draco and Harry stared at the door for the moment. Malfoy turned to Harry, "What a Hufflepuff. The day you and I are a team is the day I kiss your arse." Malfoy laughed and left the room.

Harry sat in the room alone. He agreed with Malfoy, the chances that this would make any difference in how he and Malfoy got along was practically nil. But is was a distraction to keep his mind off worrying about his scar hurting, Sirius and...his other problem, he thought with a flush. He wondered when he would stop thinking of being gay as a problem. Probably around the same time that he thought blast ended skrewts would make a nice pet he thought with a scowl.

OOOOoooO

Halloween Night - The Great Hall

"Harry Potter"

Stunned. There was dead silence in the Great Hall. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and was sure he must have misheard Dumbledore. He felt everyone in the room turn and stare at him and knew that it was true, Dumbledore had just read his name from the piece of paper that the Goblet of Fire had spit out. He stared at the paper that Dumbledore held in his hand. How could his name have been on it?

"Harry Potter. Harry, come up here, please." Dumbledore's voice rang loudly in the silent room.

He felt Dumbledore's eyes on him and he slowly forced himself to stand and walk towards the staff table. As he moved forward the silence gave way to noise and it grew until it had become a deafening crescendo. It took a lifetime to walk through the passageway between the tables. He finally stood before Dumbledore. The headmaster looked at him soberly and nodded his head towards the doorway where the other three champions had already gone through.

Harry felt frozen inside but his mind was screaming. He didn't understand how this could be happening to him. "Harry, join the others." Dumbledore said, nodding towards the doorway. Harry turned and walked through to the other room where Cedric and the other two champions stood by the fireplace.

Cedric broke away from the other two and came over to him, "How about it, Harry! I can't believe I..." Cedric trailed off, seeing the pallor in the other boy's face. "What's wrong, what happened. Are you okay?" He reached out and gripped Harry's arm.

Harry opened his mouth but no words could come out. All of the sudden there was a burst of movement from the door and Ludo Bagman entered the room. "Extraordinary! May I introduce, as incredible as it may seem, the FOURTH Triwizard champion!"

Cedric looked from Bagman to Harry in disbelief. His hand fell away from Harry's arm and Harry felt its loss. "What? What does he mean?"

"My name, my name came out of the goblet." Harry gulped. He couldn't think, "I don't understand-"

Just then the Madam Maxime and Karkaroff burst into the room followed closely by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. They were all arguing loudly and Harry could scarcely follow what they were saying. He walked to the other side of the room and stood staring fixedly at the fire in the fireplace. Not for the first time did he wonder how these things could keep happening to him.

"Harry," he felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire." Harry stared into the intense blue of Dumbledore's eyes, he wasn't sure what he saw in them was it disappointment, fear, or just confusion?

"No." he said as vehemently as he could. "I..."

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence Harry, "Did you ask someone else to put your name in the Goblet?"

"No." Harry could hear Snape's snort of disbelief. Dumbledore turned back to Maxime, Karkaroff and the other staff members in the room and Harry didn't even bother trying to follow the conversation. He felt Cedric looking over at him but he didn't know what to say to him.

Dazed as he was Harry realized that the shouting had stopped and he heard Dumbledore's quiet voice declaring that both he and Cedric would compete in the competition. Bagman announced that the first task would be held in three weeks and the task itself would be a secret until that day. Finally, Dumbledore dismissed them all and he and Cedric walked out of the room together.

The Great Hall was mercifully empty, the Halloween decorations from the feast still floated in the air. Harry stopped and turned to Cedric.

Cedric gave him a half-smile, "I guess we're playing together again...How did you do it?"

"I didn't! I don't understand how this happened." Harry put his hand on Cedric's arm. "I didn't put my name in the goblet. You have to be believe me."

Cedric looked down at him for a few minutes and then shrugged, "Ah, okay. I... good-night, Harry."

Harry watched Cedric walk away and felt the fear that his friendship with the other boy was walking away too. Cedric did not believe that he hadn't entered his name. Although he had only been friends with him for a couple of months he had really come to appreciate his friendship. With dragging steps he made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower. He would try and find Cedric tomorrow and talk to him.

OOOoooooO

The next few days were the worst Harry had ever experienced at Hogwarts. Ron wasn't talking to him. With the exception of his fellow Gryffindors, the whole school was treating him like a pariah. He hadn't been able to talk to Cedric. No one in the Hufflepuff House would speak to him and Cedric was always surrounded by a protective crowd of people wherever he went. In desperation Harry finally wrote Cedric a note and owled it to him.

Harry watched across the Great Hall when the owls swooped in to deliver the mail at breakfast. Cedric was laughing and joking around with his seatmates as the school owl delivered Harry's letter. Cedric looked down at the letter and read it, the smile fading from his face. He looked up and saw Harry watching him. Cedric gave a quick nod to Harry and slipped the letter into his pocket.

As soon as he was finished eating supper that night, Harry stood up. Ron was sitting on the other side of Hermione and was deliberately not looking towards Harry. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. "I have to go, I'll catch you later." Hermione looked at him and gave a sad nod.

Harry quickly walked out of the Great Hall and left the castle,. He took the path that lead to the lake. Cedric caught up to him as Harry was nearing the boathouse. Both boys started talking at once

"Cedric, I-"

"Harry, I need to-"

Harry flushed, "Go ahead, yell at me."

Cedric smiled down at him and putting both hands on Harry's shoulders said, "I'm not going to yell. I started to say I owe you an apology." Harry looked at him in confusion. "I didn't, well, I didn't believe you the other night when you told me that you hadn't entered yourself in the competition. And, I actually thought that you had done it for about a day. Then I remembered something you said one of the first times we talked. How you had hoped that this year would be the one where you could just blend in and have nobody notice you. I realized that there was no way you would have entered. And then watching how everyone has been treating you these last few days... I haven't done anything to stop it, and I'm sorry for that, too."

"You can't stop it, it just has to run its course. I learned that second year when everyone thought I was the one attacking everyone." Harry said with a grimace.

"It always does seem to happen to you, doesn't it? Your first year was the troll and whatever happened that put you in the hospital wing for a week...never did get the story on that one."

Harry gave a shudder just thinking of Quirrell and the Sorcerer's Stone. "Maybe someday I'll tell you about it. If I live through this tournament."

"Have you talked to Dumbledore? Does he have any idea how this happened?"

"I haven't talked to him. I think he is disappointed in me... I don't think he believes that I didn't do it."

"I imagine he is just pretty scared that something is going to happen to you. A 14-year old in a Triwizard competition? That has never happened before and since the tasks are already set they can't change them. You haven't even taken your O.W.L.s yet. Who ever entered you clearly is not a friend."

Harry laughed, "Well, gee, thanks for spelling out my impending doom clearer than Trelawney has... She just says, "A cloud of death is lurking over the castle."

The Hufflepuff laughed and clasped an arm around Harry's shoulder and they started walking down the path. "You'll get through it, hopefully with all of your limbs."

"How do you feel about competing against Viktor Krum?" Harry asked with a sideways smile.

Cedric laughed, "Wasn't that a surprise! Here's hoping that none of the tasks are performed on brooms, although you could give him a run for his money." Harry scoffed at that, "Simon wants me to get Krum's autograph. "

Harry relaxed and listened to Cedric talking about his last letter from Simon and the advice that he had given on preparing for the competition. It felt good to know that he still had the Hufflepuff's friendship. For the first time in a week he was able to relax the tight knot that he'd had in his stomach since hearing Dumbledore call his name out. He looked up with surprise when Cedric stopped talking; they were back at the castle.

"Harry, I am trying to convince my house that it isn't your fault that you didn't do anything to get your name picked." Cedric grimaced, his gray eyes looked at Harry seriously, "but, there are a lot of hard feelings. Hopefully things will die down soon and everyone can just be excited to see the first task, rather than being mad at you for something that you didn't do."

Harry nodded, "It helps, knowing that you believe me. As for the rest," he shrugged. "Maybe I'll be so injured in the first task that I won't have to do the rest."

Cedric laughed, "I don't think that Madam Pomfrey wants to see you again anytime soon."

OOOOooOO

Ron stalked away from Harry after they had served their detention together cleaning cauldrons in Snape's classroom. He hadn't spoken a word to Harry during the entire two hours they had been stuck in the classroom.

"Potter." Malfoy's voice rang out down the corridor. Harry ignored him and kept walking. He heard Malfoy's footsteps running towards him and whirled around, his wand ready.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

Malfoy looked down at Harry's wand and sneered. "Pretty quick with the draw there, Potter." The _Potter Stinks_ pin was flashing on his robes.

Harry tightened his grip on the wand and repeated, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you for screwing everything up for me. You really just couldn't resist trying to steal more attention for yourself, could you?"

Harry looked at him in disbelief, "Screw things up for you? What are you on about-"

"Diggory! After how you double-crossed him there is no way he was going to help out on our little 'study project' is there?"

Harry laughed bitterly, "As a matter of fact, Malfoy. He and I just talked about it yesterday and he said he would still be willing. Of course, that was before you hexed my best friend and put her in the hospital wing." he tapped Malfoy's pin with his wand so it changed back to the Diggory side. "What makes you think I would even consider helping you now?"

Malfoy's face went blank, "You mean..." Malfoy broke off as he looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Snape coming out of his classroom and turning towards them. "What is the problem here?" Harry cursed as he heard Snape behind him and slid his wand back into his pocket before turning around.

Snape glared at Potter, "Your detention is over, Potter. There is no reason for you to still be down here." Harry stared defiantly at Malfoy, daring him to say anything.

"I was just asking Potter about our Transfiguration homework." Malfoy responded quickly.

Snape turned towards Malfoy, his eye dropping to the _Potter Stinks_ pin and back up at Malfoy. "Why do I get the feeling that you are not being truthful, Draco? Could it be because you surely have more sense than to ask Potter for anything?"

Malfoy didn't respond, but kept his gaze steadily on the Potions teacher. "Very well, if I catch you out here again after classes are over I will demand a full explanation." He turned and walked down the corridor.

Both students watched as Snape turned and went into his office. Harry turned to go up the stairs but Malfoy grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. Harry shook it off, "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Damn it, Potter. What do you mean Diggory is still willing to do it-"

"I meant just that, Diggory knows I didn't put my name in the goblet," Harry ignored Malfoy's incredulous laugh, "And, he was still willing to go along with it. But the deal is off, I'm not going to put up with this kind of crap from you." He pointed at the _Potter Stinks_ pin, "and then have you have the nerve to still expect me-"

"I was angry, okay." Malfoy bit out, "I was sure that Diggory wouldn't help, and that it was all your fault because you just wanted to see your name in the paper."

"When will you get it through your thick Slytherin skull. I don't want these things to happen to me, they just do." Harry pushed Malfoy towards the wall, "I can't control what the papers right about me. Skeeter made up that entire story. It's not my fault she choose to leave Diggory out. I wish for Merlin's sake that she hadn't but it's not my fault. Back off, Malfoy. Leave me alone, leave my friends alone."

Harry turned and went up the stairs without a backwards glance.

OoOOOOoO

That night at supper he sat in his usual spot facing the Slytherins. Everyone at the Slytherin table was wearing the _Potter Stinks_ pins, but he noticed that only Malfoy's was permanently set to the Diggory side. He watched as Malfoy toyed with the food on his plate but didn't eat. Shepherd's Pie was Malfoy's favorite, he always had an extra helping whenever it was on the menu. It suddenly occurred to Harry that knowing what Malfoy's favorite foods wasn't normal. He never paid attention to just how closely he watched the other boy. Malfoy stood up and walk over Diggory at the Hufflepuff table. He bent down and spoke to the 6th year and Cedric looked over at Harry.

Harry immediately dropped his gaze back to his own plate. He should have known that Malfoy wouldn't drop it. Well, it wasn't going to work, there was no way he was going to work with the git on anything, let alone risk being expelled or worse. He watched as Diggory stood up from the table and walked out of the room with Malfoy.

"Where do you suppose they are going together?" Ron puzzled. "I've never seen Diggory and Malfoy together before, do you think Malfoy is..."

"Honestly, Ron, why are you obsessed with who is or isn't gay?" Hermione snapped, looking up from the book on the history of house elves. "Ask Harry if they are friends."

Ron glared over Hermione's head at Harry and continued eating, stabbing at the food on his plate like he was wishing it was Harry's head.

OoOOoO

The next morning at breakfast a school owl swooped down towards Harry. He untied the letter with a sigh. Since the _Daily Prophet_ s article about him he had been getting hate mail slid into his book bag, delivered by owl, and written on the school blackboards.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Hermione asked when Harry left the letter sitting next to his plate. "It could be from Padfoot." Harry saw Ron's head turn towards them for just a moment before looking back down at the Potions essay he was trying to finish before class.

"Can't be from Padfoot, was a school owl." Harry said with a grimace, "I'm sure it is just more hate mail."

"You can't be sure, Harry. Why don't you just open it and see." Hermione persisted. With a sigh he picked up and opened the letter.

_Potter, Tonight. Same place. Same time._

_Incendio._ Harry murmured before Hermione could see the letter and watched as the note disappear in a puff of smoke. "Sorry, Harry, I thought maybe it could be some good news for you." Hermione murmured, putting her hand on his and giving it a squeeze. "This will all die down eventually."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was staring at him. Unbelievable. The git really had no grasp on reality. What did he think he could say if they met that would convince Harry to help him. Harry's gaze dropped down to Malfoy's robes. He wasn't wearing the pin. He looked back at Malfoy's face. Malfoy raised his eyebrow at him and Harry mouthed "Fuck off" to him. The boy's face tightened into a scowl and he threw his fork down on his plate and and left the room.

Diggory caught up to Harry after lunch. "Harry, I talked to Draco for a long time last night. I really think you should meet us tonight."

"There is no way I'm going to help him." Harry looked at him, "I can't really believe you are taking his side."

"There are no sides, not really. I'm just a neutral bystander, but you two both yell at each other and never listen." Cedric sighed, "I just want to make sure that you both get a fair chance to air your differences."

Harry grimaced. "Fine. I'll be there, but there is nothing Malfoy can say that will change my mind."

OOoOOoOoO

Malfoy was the last one to enter the second floor classroom. Harry stood leaning against the teacher's desk. Cedric went over to Malfoy, who was still standing by the doorway. Putting his hand on Malfoy's arm he pulled the boy farther into the room. "You are going to have to tell him. There is no other way to convince him otherwise." Malfoy shrugged off Cedric's hand and walked over to the windows.

Harry just wanted to get this over with and leave; he had come as a courtesy to Cedric and that was all. Malfoy stood looking out the windows. After a minute Harry said, "See, even he knows there is no point." he stooped down and picked up his bookbag and headed for the door.

"Harry, stay. Draco, if you want this to happen you are going to have to tell him."

"Fine!" Malfoy snapped and turned around. Harry stopped walking and turned to face him. "I need to know how to fight the Imperius curse." he stopped and closed his eyes as if wishing Harry wasn't in the room. "My father...my father uses it on me."

"What do you mean he uses it on you? Is it a Malfoy after supper game?" Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"No...it isn't a game, Potter." Malfoy turned back towards the window and gazed out unseeingly. "If I do not perform up to his expectations he puts me under the Imperius curse until he feels I've learned my lesson."

"I don't get it," Harry looked at him, even though he suddenly had a dreadful feeling that he didn't want to get it.

"Let me spell it out for you then, Potter." Malfoy turned and walked towards the raven-haired wizard. Poking a finger in his chest. "hen I defended my mother against one of my father's rage he put me under the Imperius curse and made me be the one to hit her. The day I raised my voice to him he used it and made me sit at the dining room table watching them eat every meal but wouldn't let me eat for two days. When I failed to have the top grade against a mud-blood he made me kill my dog. Does that make it any more clear for you?"

Harry felt all the blood drain out of his face. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Malfoy cursed and turned back to the window. "I had no idea..." Harry said at last.

"Well, don't knock yourself out running for the door, Potter." Malfoy sneered, his mask firmly back in place. "It was just too much to ask of you, wasn't it."

"Draco, give Harry a minute to make sense of what you said," Cedric said coming over and standing at the window. Cedric dropped his voice so that Harry couldn't hear what they were saying. He stood frozen in the middle of the room, Malfoy's words running through his head - how could anyone do that to his own son. He remembered the blind rage on Lucius Malfoy's face the day that he had confronted him in Dumbledore's office after slaying the basilisk. Harry had been sure that the older Malfoy was going to attack him right in front of Dumbledore. It wasn't hard to imagine what he could do inside of his own home with no one to stop him.

"Malfoy, I..."

"Spare me your pity, Potter. Just tell me whether or not you'll do it."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Fine, meet me outside the West Tower tomorrow night at 7." Malfoy nodded to Diggory and walked out of the classroom.

Harry sat down at one of the desks. "Who would do that to his own son?"

Cedric sat down next to Harry. "Lucius Malfoy...have you met him?"

Harry nodded, "A couple of times. He was involved with the Chamber of Secrets thing two years ago."

"Do you have any doubts that Draco isn't telling the truth?"

"No." Harry shook his head, "I never would have thought that Malfoy was going through that at home, but I don't think he is making up. It would take a pretty sick mind and Malfoy isn't sick he is just...mean."

"You never know what kind of lives people live when they leave school and go back home." Cedric murmured. Harry thought about the Dursleys. His life was never easy with them. But they didn't torture him, nothing they'd done approached the abuse that Malfoy had described.

"Do you think this will work?" Harry asked, "Even if he is able to learn how to throw off the curse, his father will just think of something else..."

Cedric looked over at Harry, "I think he is afraid his father will force him to do something far worse...and he is preparing for that day."


	5. Imperius

One good thing about Ron not talking to him anymore was that it made it easier to meet with Cedric and Malfoy without raising any suspicions. "I'm going to study somewhere else" he said after fifteen minutes of sitting in the library with Ron sitting stone-faced across from Hermione and Harry.  
"You don't have to go, Harry." Hermione gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Don't go..."  
"It's okay, I'll see you later." He glared at Ron who had refused to look up from his book and turned and left.  
He quickly exited through the courtyard entrance. The warm October days had given way to November and the sudden drop in temperature meant that no students were out walking on the grounds. Harry realized with dread that the first Triwizard task was now less than two weeks away. He followed the path that would lead him to the West Tower. Malfoy and Cedric were already there, standing next to the tower. "That's it?" Harry asked "How does it open?"  
"It works just like the Leaky Cauldron's gateway... you tap here, here and here and the password is "Aperiens." Malfoy explained. The solid stone wall of the tower swung open and the three students ducked in and entered through the passageway.  
Cedric and Harry looked around in astonishment. The room was large. Lockers and benches filled the space. The walls were covered with tapestries of Quidditch matches woven in intricate detail. Harry could see that there were showers and wash area off to one side. Farther back they could see a weight room and some type of office. Harry walked over to a locker and opened it. There were old fashioned leather Quidditch gear still hanging inside.  
"This place is amazing, Draco!" Cedric said excitedly, his voice echoing in the chamber. Malfoy looked around and Harry realized that Malfoy looked proud. He saw this as his place, Harry thought. There was no place else like this in Hogwarts and for over three years it had been Malfoy's own secret. A place that he could come to and have all on his own. That he was willing to share the secret said a lot about how desperately he wanted to learn how to throw the Imperius Curse.  
"When was it last used?"  
"Sometime in the 50s. Back then the teams changed together, that is why it is so big. When they moved the pitch, they created the two sets of locker rooms."  
Malfoy took off his robes and hung them on one of the hooks that was ran along the wall. Cedric and Harry did the same and Malfoy walked them through the main area to the back room. It was clear that this is where he spent his time. Rolls of parchment, bottles of ink and his text books were stacked on the desk. Harry looked over at in astonishment - there was a table pushed up against a wall that appeared to hold a full potions laboratory. No wonder Malfoy did so well in Potions, he could practice all the potions before even going to class.  
"It doesn't look like it hasn't been used in forty years, there isn't dirt or dust or anything."  
Malfoy looked around, "Well, it turns out that those housecleaning charms that Flitwik forced us to learn actually are useful. The house elves don't come to this part of the castle. Enough small talk, lets get this started."  
Cedric nodded, "First, we need... We forgot, we need something for Harry to test the Imperius Curse."  
Malfoy's mouth grimaced "Screw that..."  
"No, it is important." Cedric said, "I would much rather Harry practice on a rodent than you, Draco." Harry chuckled but resisted making the obvious ferret comparison. By the glare on Draco's face it was clear that he knew why Harry had laughed.  
"What do we do then?" Harry said, "Could you transfigure something into a mouse, Cedric?"  
"I could, but I don't know if it would be the same as practicing on a real one."  
"How about a spider? Moody used a spider in class."  
"Not the same nerve structure as a mammal." Cedric objected, "We'll need to reschedule."  
Harry looked around the room and then with a shrug he pulled out his wand, "Worth a try...Accio mouse."  
"Don't be stupid..." Malfoy started to say when suddenly a gray form flew through the air into Harry's outstretched hand. Harry quickly put his other hand on top of it, and all that could be seen is the wormlike tail sticking out between his fingers. For a split second the other two boys looked at him with open mouthed amazement and then both laughed. Harry looked at Malfoy with wonder, he had never seen him laugh a genuine laugh, one that wasn't malicious.  
"Harry, whatever possessed you to..." Cedric asked.  
Harry gave a sheepish grin "Mouse droppings." and pointed with his finger to the corner of the room. He looked around for something to set the mouse in, he spotted a waste bin near the desk. "We are just learning summoning charms, I'm surprised it actually worked, couldn't get anything to come to me in class."  
Malfoy gave a groan, "A little less talk about how little you know about magic would be helpful, Potter. I'm trying not to imagine spending the rest of my life on the fifth floor of St. Mungo's because you screwed up..."  
"We don't have to do this..."  
"Forget I said anything. We are going to do it. At this point it would be safer to be in St. Mungo's" Malfoy nodded at the squirming mouse in the waste bin. "Do it."  
Cedric looked around, "Let's sit down and talk before you do anything." There was only one chair in the room but Harry and Cedric carried in a bench from the locker room to sit on. "I did some research on the curse. It seems that the biggest risk is when someone is under the curse for a very long time, hours and days. So to be safe we are going to do it for a maximum of 15 minutes. The other risk is the frequency of how often it is done. That is why you got so sick, Harry. You had it what, four times in an hour?" Harry nodded.  
"We are just going to do it once each session." Malfoy opened his mouth to object, but Cedric shook his head. "There is no reason to take a risk, and if you haven't gotten it after the first 15 minutes you will need a break anyway."  
"I've been under the curse for over two days, without a problem." Malfoy protested. "There is no reason to just..."  
Cedric held up his hand, "Your father is an adult wizard who is fully trained in the Dark Arts, Harry isn't. I'm not going to budge on the 15 minute time limit..."  
Cedric looked at Harry, "When you are ready to try, clear your mind of any doubts. You need to think the Imperius curse first before you cast. Then put all the force of your magic behind the incantation when you speak it. If you say it without meaning or do it half-hearted it won't work...or worse." Harry nodded.  
"Are you ready to try it on the mouse?"  
Harry swallowed but nodded. He didn't look over at Malfoy. Closing his eyes, he remembered Moody's wand movements. Opening his eyes, he stared down at the mouse and with a deep breath he waved his wand at the mouse and shouted "Imperio!" The mouse stopped its frantic movements in the bin. At the same time, Harry became aware of another feeling, he could feel the mouse's heartbeat pulsing, he could feel the mouse's fear. Harry looked over at Malfoy and Cedric, they were both staring down at the mouse.  
Cedric reached down and picked up the mouse and put it on the floor, the mouse lay there waiting. "Good sign, it isn't running away. Now, think what you want it to do. A command."  
Harry looked at the mouse and thought, "Wave your tail." The mouse's tail flicked madly about. "Stop." The tail stopped. "Rollover" the mouse rolled over. It lay on the bottom of the bin, waiting for the next command.  
Malfoy's face was flushed as he watched the mouse, "What does it feel like?"  
"It feels different, I can feel what the mouse is thinking, it is frantic It doesn't know what is happening. It is the opposite of what you feel when you are under the curse, I think. When you feel that calm trance feeling that you described. I think, I think the fear that your body has actually goes to the castor.  
The color drained out of Malfoy's face. "You can tell what the mouse is thinking?"  
"No. I just feel the fear. Of course, it is a mouse. I don't know if that makes a difference. It could be speaking in mouse and I don't understand it."  
Cedric looked at Malfoy who was staring transfixed at the mouse. "I think that is enough, let's just make sure you can release it from the curse and that it is okay." He bent down and picked up the mouse and held it out for Harry.  
"Finite."  
The mouse immediately started pawing in Cedric's cupped hands, trying to get away. "Is he okay?" Harry asked coming over to stroke the mouse's head to try and calm it down.  
"It's a mouse. Its brain could be completely addled and it would be impossible to tell." Malfoy drawled.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I imagine it will be equally hard to tell with you, Ferret Face."  
"Very funny, Potter."  
Cedric held up the mouse, peering into the mouse's face. "Seems okay." He knelt down and released the mouse and they all watched as it quickly scurried from the room. Harry was reminded bitterly of the last glimpse he had seen of Peter Pettigrew disappearing through the grass as Wormtail.  
"So, we know Harry can successfully cast the curse. And the mouse," Cedric shrugged, "Appears to have survived the ordeal." Harry and Cedric looked at Malfoy. He was watching where the mouse had disappeared through a crack in the stones. The tall blond Slytherin straightened up and looked over at Harry.  
"Enough delaying, let's do this." Malfoy's voice was cool, but Harry couldn't help wonder what he was thinking inside.  
"We'll get there, Draco." Cedric motioned for them all to sit down again. "Harry, tell Draco what the sensation is like when you were fighting off the curse the first time."  
Harry closed his eyes, "I felt the trance start, then, something inside of me just blinked and I heard Moody's voice telling me to jump on the desk. Part of me wanted to do it, but then a voice inside me told me that it was a stupid idea and I shouldn't do it...and I ended up just kind of running into the desk, not jumping."  
"And the last time? What was the difference the last time he cursed you when you were able to resist it?"  
"I think the big difference was I knew what to expect. I felt the trance start and I didn't even focus on what the command was, I didn't need a voice telling me anything. I just envisioned a tidal wave forcing the trance away from me. The wave just pushed and pushed and forced it out."  
"Voices and a tidal wave. In your head." Malfoy shook his head. "That isn't a lot of help, Potter."  
"I did warn you that I wasn't sure how come what I did works. The second time I imagined a brick wall being built, but it was too slow. Then I thought what I needed was something fast moving and large." he shrugged, "Tidal wave is what I came up with, but I imagine it could be anything."  
"Let's try the tidal wave imagery and see where that gets you, Draco." Cedric said, "First just practice, visualize what it would feel like to be behind the wave and seeing it forcing the trance away."  
Malfoy grimaced but closed his eyes. Harry realized that Malfoy's willingness to try without a sneer or sarcastic comment was very telling on how serious he was about fighting the curse. Harry was fascinated to see Malfoy's face relax. The signs of strain around his eyes eased and Harry realized that he would love to see what Malfoy looked like when he was asleep. Without the outward mask that he projected to the world he was a completely different person, one with beautiful eyelashes he thought with a flush. Eyes that were open, Harry realized with a start.  
"See something you like, Potter?" Malfoy drawled. Harry flushed and looked away.  
"Do you think you that visual image will work for you, Draco?" Cedric asked.  
"Yes, let's do this."  
"Do you have the list of commands?" Malfoy nodded and went over to where he had hung up his robes and pulled a roll of parchment from the pocket.  
"It is just really basic commands. I'm still not sure if it is a good idea to use a list that I made," Malfoy said, "It might make it easier to resist."  
Cedric looked over the list, "This is fine, I wanted you to make the list so that you would trust that nothing that you don't want to happen would happen to you. We can start with this and if you are able to resist them then we can throw other commands at you that you don't expect and see what happens. How does that sound?" Cedric said.  
Draco nodded, "Fine. But no singing," he glared at Potter.  
"Right, no singing." Harry agreed quietly.  
"Do you think you're ready, Harry?" Cedric asked.  
Harry stayed seated, staring at his wand. It was one thing to talk about doing an Unforgivable Curse on someone or doing it on a mouse. It was completely another thing to realize that you were about to do it on another human being. Even if the human was Malfoy. Cedric went over and sat down next to him, "Are you sure you want to do it? It isn't too late to back out."  
Harry looked over at Malfoy who was standing in the middle of the room watching them. His shoulders were tense and cool gray eyes stared at Harry.  
"I'll do it." Malfoy seemed to sag with relief for just a moment.  
"Do it just like you did with the mouse, clear your mind, think the incantation, and don't hesitate." Cedric said, "Remember that since all the commands you give are thought driven, you are going to have to resist the temptation to think any encouraging thoughts towards Draco. If you think 'Come on you can do it, fight it.' that is going to cause confusion and might cause problems. Just think the command and nothing else."  
"Are you ready, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
Malfoy nodded, closed his eyes and waited.  
Harry stood up and walked towards the blond boy. Stopping right in front of him, he closed his own eyes and drew in a deep breath, opened his eyes and without warning lifted his wand and shouted. "Imperio"  
Harry looked at Malfoy, his eyes were still closed. He could feel Malfoy's pulse beating inside his own head, he could feel the deep breaths that the other boy was taking in and exhaling. He could feel the emotions running through his own head - anxiety, fear, hunger. Cedric came over to stand next to Harry. "Do you feel it?" Harry nodded.  
With shaking fingers Cedric held open the parchment for Harry. Harry looked down and thought the first thing on the list. "Touch the floor." Cedric and Harry both held their breath and then with a flash of disappointment watched as Malfoy bent at his waist and touched the floor.  
Cedric moved towards Malfoy, "Draco, feel the tidal wave push against the calm, make the wave force it away from you." He gave a nod to Harry, to give the next command.  
"Sit down in the chair." There was a few seconds delay and Malfoy, his feet dragging against the floor took the three steps to the chair and started to sit. He missed the chair and fell on the floor. Malfoy's face was flushed and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead.  
Harry immediately felt the surge of pain come through the link from Malfoy, and something else he realized. He felt hope. Cedric looked over at Harry and said "Just one more."  
"Lift your arms up." The delay was even longer this time but Malfoy's arms reluctantly started going up in the air, but Cedric and Harry could see the battle as he fought to lower them. Harry felt rage mix with the fear, and then suddenly Malfoy's arms both lifted above his head.  
"Finite."  
Malfoy collapsed back down to the floor. Cedric and Harry rushed over to him and helped him into the chair. After a moment, Malfoy straightened up and then pushed away their arms. "Fucking hell, it didn't work!"  
"It was only the first time, Draco!" Cedric said, "You can't expect for it to have worked the first time. You were clearly fighting it. You didn't react to the commands immediately and we could see that you were making an effort to resist it."  
Harry stepped back. Feeling the the connection to Malfoy's emotions had shaken him. He felt like he had violated Malfoy. To know what the other boy was feeling was just wrong. Turning away, Harry walked through to the locker room area and found a glass sitting on a shelf next to the row of sinks. He filled it with water and brought it back to Malfoy. The color had come back into the boy's face and he seemed to have composed himself. He looked at the water glass with surprise when Harry held it out to him. "Thanks."  
"What did you feel, Harry? What did it feel like for you?" Cedric asked, he was still squatting on the floor next to Malfoy. Harry hesitated and Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him.  
Harry flushed and knew that Malfoy would hate what he was going to say, but if he was going to learn how to fight the curse he would need to know what Harry felt through the connection. "Yes, the curse gives you the ability to feel the person's emotions. I could feel a lot of anxiety at first and fear and erm,"  
Harry gave a half smile and reached into his pocket and took out an apple and threw it to Malfoy who caught it with Seeker instincts, "and I could feel hunger." Malfoy who had already taken a bite, choked and glared at him. "When you missed the chair there was a surge of something, hope, I think. But with the last command I could feel the rage just take over you and that is when you responded to the command immediately and couldn't fight it anymore."  
Malfoy had gone still as Harry had described what he had felt. He looked down at the apple and suddenly stood up and threw it across the room. The apple hit the wall and bounced off, leaving a circle of juice and pulp on the stone. Malfoy looked over at Harry and started advancing towards him, "So you are telling me that my ever-loving father could feel everything that I feel when he puts me under the curse."  
He stood toe to toe with Harry, his gray eyes flashing in anger. Harry stood his ground, knowing that the other boy had the right to be furious. "Fear. Hunger. For two days I didn't eat this summer and you are telling me that he could feel my hunger that entire time... Or is it worse knowing that you, you great ignorant git," he eyed Harry up and down disdainfully, "Are going to be able to see it all too. I hate you, Potter." he turned and stalked away to the far side of the locker room.  
Harry stood there stunned for a moment and then he started to follow Malfoy. Cedric grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I'll go, why don't you study for a bit."  
Harry went over to desk and sat in the chair but didn't reach for his bookbag. He ran a restless hand through his hair and rested his head down on the desk. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if it was reversed and Malfoy was the one who knew what Harry was feeling. He knew that he would hate it if anyone could sense his every emotion. It had been disturbing sensing Malfoy's emotions but what had been far worse was the knowledge that he had the ability to control every movement that the other boy had made. It was just wrong, no one should take control of someone else's body like that.  
He looked up and saw Cedric and Malfoy standing in the middle of the locker room. Malfoy was clearly shouting, his face was filled with rage and he was waving his arms, gesturing at Harry, but Harry couldn't hear anything. Cedric must have put up a shield he realized to prevent Harry from hearing the conversation. He saw Cedric motion to one of the benches and Malfoy reluctantly walking over to it, kicking a locker as he went. With a sigh, Harry reached down and pulled his Potions book out of his bag. He still had 12 inches to write for Snape and his Transfiguration homework to do.  
He was half way through his essay when he heard Cedric re-enter the office. "How are you feeling, Harry?" The Hufflepuff looked tired, he wondered if Cedric was regretting getting involved.  
"Me? I'm fine. How is Malfoy?"  
"Better. He is going to take a shower, cool off, and then come back and talk. But before then, I need to how you are feeling about this. I wasn't just being polite. Do you want to quit?"  
"What does Malfoy want to do?" Harry hedged.  
Cedric tugged the bench closer to Harry so that he could sit looking straight at him. "I need to know if you do, regardless of what he wants to do." Harry looked over Cedric's shoulder and saw Malfoy in the other room. The boy had his back to him and had stripped off his shirt and was pulling off his trousers. Harry was struck by the unexpected realization that Malfoy had a really nice-  
"Harry." Cedric's voice cut off the thought, Harry dropped his gaze back to Cedric's face, a deep blush staining his cheeks. "I need to know what your feelings are about using the Imperius curse on Draco."  
Harry forced himself to concentrate "It felt wrong. Me, able to control him, is just wrong. No one should be able to do that. And then, being able to know what he was feeling, I felt like I was violating his privacy."  
"So wrong that you don't want to do it again?"  
Harry hesitated, "I don't want to do it again...but I do want Malfoy to be able to learn how to throw the curse. And there is no other way for him to learn, is there?" Cedric shook his head. "He was obviously fighting it, I could tell. I want him to have the chance learn to do it. So, I guess I'm willing to do it again. But I don't know about Malfoy. He hates me already-"  
"Don't make assumptions. Let's just wait until he comes back. Why don't you finish your essay, and we'll see what Draco has to say." Cedric pulled out his own homework and opened his textbook. Harry stared down at the Potions essay with a grimace, he hated Potions. With a sigh, he picked up his quill and continued writing about the use of elderberries in restorative potions.  
After a few minutes he looked over at Cedric who was frowning as he read Transfiguration book. "Cedric?" the Hufflepuff looked up.  
"You seem really used to doing this kind of thing." Harry asked hesitantly.  
"Helping fourth years use illegal curses on each other?" Cedric responded with a smile.  
"No, I mean-"  
"I know what you meant," Cedric said, "For the last two summers I've volunteered as a peer counselor at the local Muggle youth services board." he shrugged, "The first year it was an Independent Study for my Muggles Studies class but I enjoyed it so much I decided to do it again last summer. They give you training to learn how to work with other teens."  
"You're good at it." Harry said, "Malfoy and I have never gotten along. That we have been able to be in the same room for this long without hexing each other is pretty major."  
Cedric smiled, "Well, the night is still young...but seriously, I miss the counseling when I'm here. And, I'm hoping if I get enough "O"s on my N.E.W.T.s to get in the training program at St. Mungo's." He looked down at his text again and Harry figured he didn't want to talk about it anymore, then Cedric looked up again. "One thing I learned while counseling - the blokes who are most aggressive often are using it as a shield. Defensive, you know, you can't hurt me if I hurt you first." with that he looked down at his book.  
Twenty minutes later, Malfoy walked back in to the room. His hair was damp, hanging down with a slight wave to it, Harry realized. He had never seen when it hadn't been slick backed. It changed the whole look of his face. Malfoy walked over to the desk, "Out of my chair, Potter." Harry opened his mouth to object, but shrugged and moved over to the bench. Malfoy sat down in the chair and looked at Cedric.  
Cedric shook his head at the exchange and closed up his book. "We don't have a lot of time, it is going to be curfew soon. I'll make this quick. You both said you would be willing to continue."  
Harry looked at Malfoy, the Slytherin stared back at him defiantly. "I was surprised too," Cedric said with a smile, "I think you both found something that you hate more than each other which is saying a lot. No small task trying to fight dark magic."  
Cedric paused and looked at Malfoy, "Draco, do you think you can talk about it now? Tell Harry what it felt like from your perspective."  
Malfoy scowled but nodded, "I kept trying to imagine Potter's tidal wave, I could see it pushing against the...Potter's command. But each time it came back at me." He picked up a quill and twirled it in his hand, Harry could tell he was looking back trying to remember the feeling, "I could hear his voice and try to fight it and then finally I just got so mad, and then it was just over. I'd lost." he threw the quill back down at the desk.  
Cedric turned to Harry, "You described what it felt like before, anything more Draco needs to know?"  
"Like I said before, I could tell Malfoy was fighting it. Could feel the resistance right until the end then I felt him get angry and I knew I had complete control." Harry finished, staring down at his hands.  
Cedric looked from Malfoy to Harry and then wearily wiped his hands over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose like trying to clear a headache. "Okay, new rule: you need to use each other's given names." when both boys looked like they were going to object he added, "At least while you are in this room. Refusing to use a person's given name just encourages hostility. Harry, tell Draco if you have any ideas on what he should be thinking about, working on for next week."  
Harry took a deep breath and looked over at Malfoy who raised an eyebrow at him, an amused look on his face. "Erm, Draco, think about another visualization for you to use, if the tidal wave doesn't work then think of something else that you could use as an image. When I was learning to conjure a Patronus I had-"  
"A Patronus! There is no way you can do a Patronus."  
"When did you learn how to conjure a Patronus!"  
Malfoy and Cedric had spoken at once, both of them sitting up and looking at Harry. Harry smiled and shrugged, "Professor Lupin taught me how because of all of the dementors. They were, erm, a problem for me last year."  
"Is it a corporeal or non-corporeal Patronus, Harry?" Cedric asked.  
"Corporeal - a stag." Harry said.  
"I don't believe you, Pot-Harry."  
Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his wand out of his pocket, "Expecto Patronum!" The familiar silver-blue light raced from the tip of his wand. The stag form emerged in front of Malfoy and reared up on its back legs before dashing away through the open door to the locker room. With a leap it disappeared through the far wall.  
Cedric watched the Patronus race away. "That is just incredible. And you are only 14! That is N.E.W.T. level work, you can earn an "O" for just creating a noncorporeal Patronus. A corporeal one, that is beyond most wizards' ability.  
Malfoy had sat back down and put his feet up on the desk. "Well, what else could we expect from the "Chosen One."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the only reason I mentioned it is because to summon a Patronus you need a very powerful happy memory in your mind. The first few lessons I wasn't using the right images, and all I got was a little silver vapor coming out. Once I found the right memory I was able to conjure it. I think that Malfoy, erm, I think that Draco," He looked over at Malfoy, "needs to find an image that will work for him."  
"Excellent advice. And now we really have to get going, it is almost curfew." Cedric went over to the hooks where their robes were hung. He tossed Harry and Malfoy their robes. "We aren't going to try the Imperius again until next week. Will you two be able to meet and work on Potions this week?"  
Harry hesitated and looked over at Malfoy who shrugged, "Sure, I guess."  
"Good. Draco, do you have the ingredients for brewing restorative potions?" Malfoy nodded, "I marked one in your potions book. I think it would be a good idea if we have one ready for you to take immediately after our next Imperius session."  
"I don't need to take..."  
"Yes, you do. And to be honest, Harry could probably use one after too."  
Cedric looked around the room, "Okay, I think we are set. Harry and I will have to hurry to get back before curfew."  
Malfoy hesitated, "If you want to take a risk... there are tunnels that go back to each of the Houses. Only a member of that House can open the door to the tunnel, so I've only used the one to Slytherin. No way of knowing the if the tunnel is clear the whole way or where it comes out in your House."  
"Where are the entrances?" Harry asked curiously. Malfoy walked over to an ante-room that they hadn't noticed in the main locker room. There were six doorways. Four of them were decorated with elaborate carvings showing the emblems of the Houses, snakes, badgers, lions and ravens. "Where do the other two doorways go?" Harry asked looking over at the two that didn't have the house markings.  
Malfoy shook his head, "I don't know. I haven't followed them just in case they lead to the Great Hall or somewhere like Filch's office. I didn't want anyone finding out that I was down here."  
Harry walked to the Gryffindor doorway. "How does it open?"  
Malfoy shrugged, "The Slytherin one opens by tapping with my wand on the center stone. Try your wand here," he pointed to the stone in the center of the doorway that had a lion on it. Harry hesitated for a second and then tapped the stone with his wand. There was a pause and then the wall swung towards him, a horrible screeching noise of stone on stone filled the room. The open doorway showed a set of stairs disappearing into the blackness of the tunnel.  
"Where does it come out in Slytherin?" Harry asked.  
Draco scowled, "None of your business, Harry."  
Harry held up his hands, "Just curious, it might give me a clue where this one would come out in Gryffindor." with a twinkle in his eye, he added, "I imagine it comes out in one of those archways on the right side of your common room, because the lake is on the other..."  
Draco grabbed him and slammed him up to the wall, "Who have you been talking to?"  
"No one has been talking, Mal- Draco, I'm just naturally observant."  
"Stop it, you two." Cedric looked fed up. "We only have 10 minutes before they lock the castle doors. Since we don't know if we can get through, I'm going to go the outside way. Harry, are you coming?"  
"Erm, no. I'm going to try this way... you know Gryffindor, act first, think later..." with a nod to them both he said "Lumos." and started up the stairs.  
"I'll send out a search team in a day or two if you don't show up." Draco called after him. Harry continued up the steps, after only a few steps he heard the door screech shut. He immediately had misgivings as the little bit of light that had come from the old Quidditch locker room was cut off . He held up his wand higher and muttered the Lumos incantation again to make it brighter. The stairs stretched up as far as he could see. Shifting his bookbag to a more comfortable position on his shoulder he continued up the steps.  
He was also beginning to wonder what creatures could live within these walls, if a basilisk could survive for a thousand years in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry lost count of the number of stairs he had climbed when all the sudden the stairs flattened into a small landing. Harry had a sudden vision of being forever lost in an endless maze of inner passages inside the walls of Hogwarts. It was relief when the tunnel finally ended, but there was no indication on how to open the doorway. Cursing Malfoy for being so unhelpful, he held up his wand and looked for a clue as to how to reveal the doorway.  
Carefully scouring the stones for any type of carving and finding none he started randomly tapping stones to see if he could happen across the right pattern. A quick Tempus revealed that it was past curfew, even if he went back and exited through the locker room to the outside, Filch would have locked the outer doors. Harry held up his wand and said the password Malfoy had used to open the outer door to the locker room, "Aperiens". To his amazement the wall started swinging silently towards him.  
Light started flooding the passageway, but it was blocked by a large tapestry that covered the doorway. Harry could hear voices and laughter coming from just on the other side of the tapestry. He stepped up to the tapestry and put his eye to the crack between the doorway and the fabric.  
He could see straight into the common room, he realized immediately that the tapestry was the the one on the right side of the room, that showed the Gryffindor crest and was decorated with images of Quidditch. With dread he realized that Hermione and Ron were standing in the middle of the room, arguing. How was he going to get into the room without them seeing him? He was too far away from the portrait hole to make it look like he had just climbed through, or was he? He opened his bookbag and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Putting it on, he carefully stepped forward, the door swung shut behind him.  
Holding his breath he sidestepped along the tapestry, careful not to make it move. Finally at the edge he stepped into the room and walked over to the portrait hole. Crossing his fingers that this would work he swept off his cloak at the same time as he opened the portrait hole. He hoped it would look like he had just stepped through from the outside rather than just standing in front of it.  
Hermione saw him first and rushed forward "Where have you been? I looked in the library and everywhere and I couldn't find you." Harry looked over at Ron. He had been anxiously talking to Hermione just a moment ago, but as he saw Harry his face hardened and he turned away. Harry watched him walk away and the familiar tight feeling in his stomach came back.  
"Oh, erm, I was studying with, erm, Cedric."  
"Where!"  
"Oh, erm, a study room..."  
Ron laughed from across the room, "You can always tell when Harry is lying. Studying my foot. You were studying Ced-"  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed, pointing her head towards the tables of Gryffindors who were watching the interaction with great interest. Harry's flushed face went pale. Was Ron mad enough at him to out him in front of everyone in the room?  
Ron glared at them both, "You know what you were doing. You should be more considerate of Hermione, she was worried sick." he turned and went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
Hermione and Harry watched him stomp up the staircase, Hermione heaved a sigh, "He is just jealous, Harry. It will pass. But where were you really? I can't imagine Cedric, would be out in the castle studying after curfew, he's a prefect!"  
"Oh, well, erm. We were studying until right before curfew. He told me to get back in time, but I, erm, decided to wander around in my cloak. You know, think things out."  
Hermione gave him a doubtful look, "And you and Cedric, he has no hard feelings about the whole Triwizard champion thing? And, you spend over three hours studying with him and you are still just friends? "  
Harry shifted his bookbag on his shoulder, he was exhausted, "Look, Hermione. He is a friend, and that's it. Good night." Harry didn't wait for her response but turned and headed up the stairs. By the time he got to the boy's dormitory Ron was already in his bed with the curtains shut. "Good" thought Harry. He flung himself on his bed and stared up at the canopy.


	6. Snitches

Three days after the Imperius session, Malfoy flicked Harry a note during History of Magic as Binns droned on about the Treatise to End the Goblin Rebellions of 1354.

_Potions. Saturday? After supper?_

He looked over at Malfoy and nodded and continued doodling on his parchment. It was impossible to focus on Binns. The tournament was only ten days away now. He'd actually forgotten that Malfoy had promised to help him with Potions. He wondered what it would be like being alone with Malfoy without Cedric there to run interference. At least it would keep his mind off of trying to imagine what the first task was going to be.

OOOOoOOooO

Harry waited into everyone had gone down for supper and the common room was empty. He slipped behind the tapestry and held up his wand, " _Aperiens_ ". Nothing happened. Harry cursed, he had been afraid he wouldn't be able to get it open from this side. He tried one more time, nothing. There must be another way to open the door. Looking at the stones he saw that they were carved with figures, including four carved snitches. With a shrug he tapped on each of the snitches, and again issued the password " _Aperiens_." The wall pushed back and Harry laughed with excitement stepping through he quickly made his way through the corridor and down the stairs.

He came to the doorway at the end of the tunnel and again said " _Aperiens_ " and the door swung open. The tunnel must be designed to make it easy to allow someone out who is inside, but you have to know the trick to open it from the outside.

Malfoy turned with a start when he saw Harry coming through the archway into the locker room. "Figured it out did you, Potter?"

"Yes, no thanks to you." Harry followed Malfoy through to the office. "So, how are you going to make me a Potions master?"

Malfoy snorted, "I think it will take every minute to just make you competent, Potter. We are starting with basic stirring," with that he slapped three potions rods down on the table.

"Which of these rods would you use for the preparation of a restorative potion?"

Harry shrugged and pointed to one.

"Wrong. Myrtlewood, Beech, Ebony. Potter. Positive, Neutral, Negative. This is basic potions procedures. You always just grab whichever one is nearest to you. Any potions that contain elderberry you use the ebony stirring rod. The myrtlewood will react with the poison in elderberry and strengthen it."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, " Snape never mentioned that you had to use a certain rod for..."

"He did first year, hell, first week. How could you possibly have gotten to fourth year and not known this?"

Harry shrugged, "I never..."

"Open your potions book, any page. What do you see there." Malfoy pointed at the page.

"ER"

"Ebony Rod. You just need to read the words."

Harry ran frustrated fingers through his hair, "Those aren't words, they are letters. How are you..."

"You should have learned this first year. In an advanced Potions textbook they aren't going to spell it out for you like a nursery school primer. Now, let's see if you can manage step number two in the directions, but I'm not going to hold my breath."

For the next half hour they worked side by side, Harry following Malfoy's directions as they prepared the ingredients that they were to use for the restorative potion. They were used to having to work with each other in Potions. Snape loved to pair them up. Harry never understood why; just assumed the potions master had a sadistic side.

In the Potions classroom, though, there was always tension between them. Both of them ready to snap at the slightest infraction. Malfoy had never held back, always willing to use a trip jinx just for the amusement of the other Slytherins. Harry didn't feel that tension now as he was standing next to Malfoy. He wondered if it was just because it was only the two of them. There wasn't anyone watching, no Slytherins to impress, no other Gryffindors to defend.

"Stop thinking so hard, Potter. It is distracting." Malfoy snapped as he grabbed the knife from Harry's hand.

"What?" Harry looked up in confusion.

"You are muttering to yourself. Stop it." Harry flushed and forced himself to focus on chopping the Yarnuckle pods.

Finally, it was time to start mixing the potions. Malfoy lit the fire under the cauldron and directed Harry to start adding the ingredients. "Now stir, with the _ebony_ rod, three times in a counter clockwise direction..." Harry picked up the ebony rod and jabbed it into the smoldering light blue liquid in the cauldron.

"Not like that!" Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and held on to it and guided Harry's hand in stirring. "You stir too fast and you'll break down the newt livers too quickly. For a ten inch cauldron you should take five seconds for each rotation. You need to do it slowly, not just slop it around." Harry looked down at Malfoy's elegant fingers gripping his hand. He saw Malfoy watching him. "Yes, it is really come down to this, I am having to hold your hand to show you how to make a simple potion."

"Better your hand than Snape's claw." Harry replied with a shudder, He couldn't imagine Snape being this close to him. Malfoy gave a laugh and released his hand as Harry, slowly, stirred the potion three times.

At last they were finished. Harry looked at the three bottles of finished potions sitting on the table. "Congratulations, Potter. I believe that this is one of the few times you have actually had a potion turn out correctly."

"Now if I can only do it in Potions." Harry mumbled. He went over to his bookbag and put his Potions book away. Reaching into the side pocket he pulled out some chocolate frogs and flipped a couple to Malfoy who caught them with a quick flick of his wrist. Harry smiled and unwrapped one of the frogs for himself.

"Thanks, Malfoy... " Malfoy looked at him sharply, "No, I mean it. I think I learned more down here than I have all year with Snape."

Malfoy's cheeks flushed slightly, "Don't let it get around. I'm not going to be holding remedial potions for all of the incompetent students in your House."

Harry did a quick Tempus to check the time and quickly asked, "There is still over an hour until curfew. I'm going flying. Want to come?" Malfoy looked at him in surprise. Harry had surprised himself. He hadn't originally intended to include Malfoy when he planned sneaking out to fly but it would be more fun to fly together.

Harry shrugged, "I have a snitch, we could play a round."

"It is pitch black outside, Potter. And cold."

"I know, it's perfect! No one will see us. We can Lumos the snitch."

"You're crazy." Malfoy tried to scowl but it looked more like a grin.

"So, you'll do it? You have your broom down here, right? I brought mine." Harry walked excitedly over to the Gryffindor doorway and tapped it open with his wand. Reaching into the doorway he pulled out his Firebolt and gear bag that he had left sitting on the stairs. "Come on..." he sat down at a bench and opened up the bag and started strapping on the protective gear.

Malfoy walked over to a locker and opened it and pulled out his broom and gear. "I know I'm going to regret this."

"What's to regret?" Harry said with a laugh. Digging to the bottom of the bag he brought out the box with the practice snitch. "I figured it would be better to use a practice one. We don't want to be out all night trying to catch a real snitch."

"Is that your own?"

Harry nodded, "I ordered it by owl the day after we were here last week." He was restlessly tapping his foot waiting for Malfoy to finish strapping on his gloves.

"You really planned ahead. Do you miss flying that much?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Flying? There's nothing like it. I can't do it at all in the summer. Muggles. If I go to the Weasleys I can fly there but that is usually just the last week of summer or so..."

"There are wizard areas all over with Quidditch pitches, why don't you just go there to fly in the summer?"

Harry laughed at the thought of the Dursleys driving him anywhere let alone to go on holiday to play Quidditch. "That would be difficult considering I'm usually locked in my room."

Malfoy stopped buckling his glove and looked over at him. "Who locks you in your room?"

"Oh, erm, my uncle." Harry cursed to himself, he hadn't intended to tell Malfoy that, "Forget I said anything. Hurry up, I'll meet you outside." he stood up and headed for the exit.

"Wait." Malfoy called out, "We aren't going to be able to fly near the Quidditch pitch, there is a ward barrier around it." Malfoy said, catching up to Harry by the door, "I hit it the first time I went flying; almost knocked me off my broom. I think it has to do something with the tournament. The lake is clear, but we'll have to watch out for the Durmstrang boat though."

They stepped out into the November night. Harry laughed as Malfoy scowled at the cold. Quickly he mounted the Firebolt and kicked off and soared straight towards the starlit sky. He felt the familiar thrill of weightlessness take over him. Clearing the castle he turned towards the lake. Nothing could beat flying.

He looked down and saw Malfoy close behind him. He quickly twisted into a spiraling barrel roll and pushed the Firebolt to its maximum speed, ignoring the icy wind on his cheeks. He soared over the Durmstrang boat and found a spot near the center of the lake. He stopped fast and watched as Malfoy raced past him. When Malfoy had doubled back and hovered next to him, Harry pulled the snitch out of his pocket. "Ready?" Malfoy nodded and Harry murmured "Lumos" the snitch glowed gold and flew into the air.

Harry forgot about everything except chasing the snitch. He and Malfoy both fighting to catch the elusive winged sphere. It was easier to spot the golden light against the dark of the lake but not easier to catch. They flew in a tight pattern, each trying twisting moves to lose the other. It was a far different game playing one on one with Malfoy. When they competed together there were always the bludgers and other players to look out for. Without those distractions they both were able to push themselves to do more and more daring tricks. They were challenging each other to keep up.

Skimming along the lake's surface Harry stretched forward, his fingertips reaching for the snitch when he felt Malfoy shove him aside. The Firebolt wobbled and he fought to keep from splashing into the black water. Malfoy gave a shout of triumph and grabbed the snitch. Harry slowed down and watched as Malfoy held up the snitch up triumphantly. He pulled up and waited for Malfoy to come back around.

"You call that fair?" he asked, glaring at Malfoy. "I almost went in the water."

"Yeah, and you almost got the snitch, but I got it instead." Malfoy said holding it up with a smirk. "We never said what we were playing for anyway."

Harry smiled as he recognized that the real Malfoy was back, "How about winner gets the snitch...until the next game. And next game, I'll be winning it back."

"Assuming you don't meet a grizzly demise in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Gee, thanks." Harry didn't need to do a Tempus to know that they had already stayed out too late. "It's late, we'd better head in..."

They didn't say another word to each other until they were back inside the locker room. Malfoy pointed his wand at the fireplace and immediately warmth started filling the space as the flames flared into life.

"Thanks, that was a good match." Harry said walking over to the fire and warming his frozen hands.

Malfoy hesitated and then nodded, "It was different, wasn't it? Going one on one."

Harry smiled, glad that Malfoy had sensed it too, "No one watching. No distractions."

"No distractions other than the freezing cold, complete darkness, and random giant squid tentacles trying to drag you under?"

"Well, if you are going to be particular about things."

oOoOOOO

The next day as Harry was leaving the Great Hall after breakfast Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table and left the Hall with him, "I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" Harry asked curiously as they left the hall.

"Uhm, Just thought that you should, well, some people might find it suspicious if they noticed two students coming in to breakfast, both with bad cases of windburn." Cedric looked embarrassed, "Prefects or teachers might suspect that they were out flying at night, which would get both students in trouble and raise some interesting questions."

Harry groaned, he had noticed that Malfoy's face was chapped and red at breakfast, he hadn't thought about his own. "Oh, erm, we just wanted to relax a little..."

"Page 342 of your Charms book, Harry." Cedric said with a smile, he slapped Harry on his shoulder as he walked away.

Harry pulled out his Charms book. He found the page and laughed. Skin softening charms.

OOOooOoO

Cedric caught up to Harry as he was walking back from the library, "Hey, do you think Draco would be available to meet tomorrow afternoon?" Harry looked at him with surprise. When he had talked to Cedric two days ago he had said he was too busy to schedule another meeting. Cedric flushed, "I put it off because I was getting a little nervous about the first task. Now that it is only six days away, I think that it would be good to take my mind off of things. What about you? How are you feeling about the tournament?"

Harry stopped and looked down at his trainers, "Honestly, I am terrified."

"You have as good as chance as any of us. If you can kill a basilisk you can certainly take on the Triwizard tournament."

Harry shrugged, he knew that the only reason he got out of the Chamber of Secrets was because of Fawkes. He didn't think the phoenix would be able to help him this time.

"The less I think about it the better. I'll check with Malfoy during Magical Creatures this afternoon."

"Good. Can you tell me about how the tunnels work? How do I find the one in Hufflepuff?"

OoOOoOO

Cedric emerged from the Hufflepuff tunnel, his wand still held high. "That is amazing." he said with a smile, "Six years in this school and I had no idea. Really makes you wonder what else is within these walls"

Malfoy had a slight frown on his face, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. For over three years he had kept the secret and had his very own part of Hogwarts, now he had to share it. They moved into the office and Malfoy sat down at the desk, Harry noticed with a smile that there were now two more chairs; maybe Malfoy didn't mind sharing the room as much as he thought.

"Did either of you have any thoughts about what to do differently?" Cedric asked after they were all seated.

Malfoy shrugged, but Harry sat forward on his chair a little. "I was wondering if I dismissed the voice in my head that told me not to do the command the first time a little too quickly." Malfoy laughed, "No, I mean I used the tidal wave thing to push away the curse the last couple of times, but the first time, the voice, call it an inner conscience if you prefer, argued with me."

Malfoy looked at him, "I do not listen to voices in my head, Harry." Harry wondered if anyone else could pronounce his given name with such disdain.

"You don't? You don't have an inner voice that tells you that maybe you shouldn't hex the next random Gryffindor you see walking down the corridors? To not eat a second helping of the blueberry tart so that you can still button your snug fitting jeans? To not push things too far with Moody lest he turn you into a ferret again?"

Malfoy glared at him, "No."

Harry laughed, "That explains a lot, maybe you should try it."

Cedric looking at the both of them with a half-smile on his face and then shrugged, "Well, Draco, if you do come across any voices other than Harry, maybe you should pay attention to them. What image are you going to use?"

"Flying." Malfoy said as he reached into his bag to pull out the list of commands.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully, "Interesting. Flying away from the command rather than trying to push against it. Could work."

"Are you ready Harry? Draco?"

Both boys nodded. "Okay, same as before. When you are ready, Harry." Cedric said, stepping away from them.

Harry held his hand loosely by his side, having done it before he knew what to expect but it didn't change the fact that it was wrong. He wondered how many times you had to do it before you lost that feeling.

"Come on Potter."

Harry looked up and pointed his wand at the same time. " _Imperio_!"

Malfoy's face went blank and Harry again felt the surge of emotions that weren't him coming through the connection. Impatience, Annoyance. Interesting, there was no fear this time, or anger Harry realized. He looked at Malfoy, his face was blank, no sign of fighting.

Looking down at the commands on the list, he thought the next one on the list. _Walk across the Room._ Immediately Harry felt the anxiety surge in Malfoy and then something more. Resistance. It was there and strong. He watched Malfoy's feet, he could see his right foot twitching. He gave the command again, and watched as the foot dragged itself forward, while his back actually leaned backwards. If it was any other situation Harry would have laughed at the image of Malfoy's body stretched out so awkwardly.

 _Walk across the room._ Harry felt the battle between the Malfoy's resistance and his own command fighting to gain a hold of Malfoy. Sweat broke out on the blond's forehead. Slowly his body stretched forward and he was no longer leaning backwards. The right foot slid forward and the reluctantly, slowly the left started forward to meet it. Malfoy was starting to get angry but Harry could still feel the resistance inside of Malfoy fighting it.

He heard Cedric talking as if from a distance. "Tell him to stop, change the command."

Harry thought. _Stop_. There was a release of tension. The anxiety was there but no fear. Malfoy was frozen his body still strangely held out in a strange angle. _Stand up Straight_. Malfoy straightened up and pulled his feet together. There was no resistance, Harry wondered if it was because Malfoy wanted to not have his body stretched out like he was being pulled in two different directions. _Sit down_.

Malfoy bent his legs before Harry could feel the resistance start and then it surged. And he straightened his legs back up. Again and again his body fought. Never quite able to resist completely but never completing the command.

"That's 15 minutes, Harry, release him."

" _Finite_ " The connection was broken and Malfoy's body sagged in relief, but this time he didn't collapse to the ground like he had the first time. Cedric and Harry stood looking at Malfoy, both relieved that it was over. Malfoy had his eyes closed and was breathing hard.

"Harry, do you have the potion?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, right." Harry walked over to the potions table and picked up one the three flasks of restorative potion that he and Malfoy had made.

Malfoy looked like he was going to refuse but with a shrug he reached out and took the flask from Harry. He uncorked it and took a couple of sips and then handed it to Harry.

"You too, Harry." Cedric added. Harry took a big sip; the liquid was bitter. He did feel an immediate relief as tension that he hadn't realized was there eased. He scowled at the aftertaste in his mouth though.

"Ugh, let's try this instead." Harry reached into his bookbag and pulled out three butterbeers and a bag of pumpkin pasties.

"Thanks, Harry." Cedric said with surprise. Malfoy looked at the pumpkin pasties suspiciously.

"Do you always carry snacks in your bag?"

"Oh, erm, yes. I guess so. Habit, I guess, never know when the next meal is going to be."

"This is Hogwarts." Cedric look puzzled, "There is always food, always at the same time."

"Right. Sure." Harry said with a quick stammer. A summer spent in his room living off of the food that Ron and Hermione had owled him wasn't that long ago.

Harry hesitated and then said "That went a lot better, Draco."

The blond snorted and looked over at Harry. "Don't be stupid. I wasn't able to shake it."

"Right, but you also didn't complete any of the commands. Except _Stop_ and _Stand Up Straight_ , and I think you did those just because you wanted to do them. Other than that you fought them the whole time and didn't give in. I could feel you fighting it and getting angry but the curse never won."

"I think Harry is right, I could see the battle that you were really fighting it. You kept your cool and didn't let anger take over. Do you think the flying image works for you?"

"I think so, much better than a bloody tidal wave." Malfoy said with a glance at Harry.

"Well, next time someone tries to use Imperius on me, I'll give your way a go." Harry said with a shrug.

"You really think there is going to be a next time for you?" Cedric asked curiously.

"Well, things just seem to happen to me. If you had told me a month ago I was going to have to compete in the Triwizard, I would have laughed at you."

"Oh, come off it, Potter. I know you put your name in somehow." Malfoy snapped.

"No, I didn't" Harry said hotly.

"He didn't." Cedric said. "I trust him to tell the truth. And if you didn't trust him you wouldn't be letting him use the curse on you."

Malfoy glared at Harry, who glared back. Something flickered in Malfoy's eyes and he settled back in his chair with a smile on his face.

"So, in the name of trust, Harry, I want this: you know some things about me that I didn't want anyone to know. I want an exchange of information, to guarantee that you don't tell anyone about what I said." Malfoy challenged.

Cedric sat up, "Draco, it doesn't work that way you can't make..."

Harry eyed Malfoy coolly. "No, I get it. It's okay. Let-"

Malfoy dropped the front legs of the chair back on the ground. "First item will be why you are locked in your room in the summer." Cedric turned his head sharply towards Harry, his eyebrow raised.

Harry nodded, he'd figured that this whole thing had been Malfoy's Slytherin way of getting more information after the little tidbit that Harry had let slip the other night.

"I live with my aunt and uncle. Muggles. They don't like magic. They think I'm a freak." Malfoy snorted at that. "So, when they are of the mind and I'm not working on whatever they need done in the house, they lock me in my room."

"Can't you just climb out the window?" Cedric asked.

"Bars." both boys looked at him in disbelief.

"It really isn't that bad. And it is a lot better than the cupboard. There is a little flap in the door for my food. If you knew the Dursleys you'd know that it is better to be locked in a room rather than having to spend time with them. It is really hard on Hedwig though; she can't go out and fly."

"So, that is number one," Harry looked at Malfoy questioningly. "Erm, number two-"

"Not yet. We are still on number one. The food flap thing." Malfoy pointed at the empty pumpkin pasties wrappers. "Is that why you carry around food?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, sometimes they would forget to leave me food if they were going out for the day. Number two..."

"Two, what did you mean by it was better than the cupboard?" Cedric asked quickly, with an apologetic look towards Harry for joining in on the game.

Harry flushed, he really needed to learn how to think before he blurted things out, "Oh, that. Before I had my own room, I slept in a cupboard under the staircase. Until I was 10, when I got my Hogwarts letter they let me have a bedroom."

"Do all Muggles treat their children like this?" Malfoy asked puzzled.

"No, not at all. Hermione's parents are really nice." Harry shrugged, "The Dursleys never wanted me, Dumbledore didn't give them a choice."

"Number three, Sirius Black is my godfather." Harry said, wanting to wrap up this little Potter confession session.

"Doesn't count, I already knew that." Malfoy said quickly. "My mother is his cousin. Do you really think she wouldn't know?"

Harry scowled, "Cedric didn't know," looking over at the Cedric's shocked face. "Not everyone can claim that a man falsely accused of mass murder is their godfather."

"Who says falsely accused?" Malfoy exclaimed.

"I do. And I hope to prove it someday. So, if you insist on another number three," Harry thought for a minute and said, "When I was ten I was at the London Zoo. I found out that I could talk to snakes. Something made me angry and I accidentally made the glass disappear in the boa constrictor's cage and it escaped."

Cedric and Malfoy both burst out laughing at once. Harry looked at Malfoy, it was a genuine no-holds barred laugh. His face was transformed from its usual disdain to one of genuine pleasure. Harry wondered if Malfoy ever relaxed this much when he was just with his friends in the Slytherin common room.

"What did you say to the snake?" Cedric said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, I asked it where it was from and I apologized for my idiot cousin banging on the glass."

Cedric started laughing again, "No, I meant say it in Parseltongue. I've never heard it."

Harry looked over at Malfoy who had stopped laughing. Malfoy had heard it that day in the dueling club. Malfoy had conjured the snake that had nearly attacked the students gathered around to watch the duel. Harry's talking to the snake was the start of everyone thinking that he was the one attacking everyone. Malfoy's gray eyes had gone flat, the laughter was erased from his face.

"Oh, erm, I don't know how I do it, I just do...like this." Harry started murmuring in the familiar hiss. Looking over at Malfoy he hissed, " _You should laugh more often. You are beautiful when you laugh._ "

Cedric shook his head in amazement, "What did you say?"

Harry looked startled and said, "Oh, erm, I just said, erm, that I wanted more pumpkin pasties."

"I do hope you are able to talk without stammering in Parseltongue. Would hate for the snakes to think we are all idiots." Malfoy drawled.

"So, you really can do it." Cedric said, ignoring Malfoy. "I'm really surprised that you weren't sorted into Slytherin."

Harry opened his mouth and then shut it. He looked over at Malfoy. He didn't want to spoil the current truce that had developed between them by revealing that he had almost been sorted into Slytherin. Not for the first time he wondered if he had been sorted into Slytherin, would they have become friends?

Cedric was still talking about it, "I remember the night you were sorted, everyone held their breath when you sat down on the stool. Waiting for the hat to speak. You were such an unknown since you had been raised Muggle."

"Yes. The Great Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived." Malfoy drawled.

Cedric shook his head at Malfoy, "Well. Truly, it isn't his fault, Draco. It is not like he chose to have a dark wizard try to kill him and fail when he was one. Anyway, it took so long for the Sorting Hat to announce your house. I always kind of thought the hat was playing us, prolonging the suspense."

"Oh, erm, that's it. The hat was feeling very chatty. And I didn't know where I would end up." Harry squirmed in his seat. "Well, there you have it, Mal- Damn. Draco. Three secrets about Harry Potter."

Malfoy looked at him thoughtfully, "Pretty much confirms what I knew about you, violent deviant so dangerous that he has to be locked up and even then he manages to release serpents on unsuspecting Muggles."

Harry laughed, "That's me."

Cedric stood up, "Well, this was just what I needed to get my mind of the tournament, but we won't be able to meet again until after. I really think you are close to mastering this, hopefully the next session will be it."

Malfoy looked at Harry, "Assuming the Golden Boy lives through the first task."

"Well, if I don't Draco, you'll know that I died just to irritate you."

"I knew something was missing, the bickering. Couldn't have lasted forever I guess." Cedric said with a groan.

"I'll walk out with you, Cedric." Harry offered.

Malfoy looked over at Harry, "Wait. Do you just want to do another potions lesson now? There is still a couple of hours until supper."

Harry looked at Malfoy with surprise, "Sure, I guess." Cedric looked between the two of them and gave a small smile. "Have fun studying." and left using the Hufflepuff tunnel.

Harry sat down at the desk and pulled out his Potions assignment. "Do you want to work on this with me? I was going to ask Hermione but..."

"Since you have your own personal Potions slave you may as well take advantage of it." Malfoy said dryly.

"Exactly. Of course, I could just use the Imperius Curse and have you do all of my homework." Harry said it without thinking and then realized what he had said. "Sorry, not funny."

Malfoy looked over and winked, "If you are going to use the Imperius on me you could put it to better uses than your homework."

Harry froze for a second and said "Right, my very own book carrying, quill sharpening, arse kissing slave. I'll consider it. Be more interesting that's for sure."

With a smile Harry looked down at his homework and showed Malfoy the section he was trouble with and Malfoy looked at him in disbelief.

"That silly vacant look on your face during class really isn't an act, is it? You don't pay attention at all."

"Can't help it, Snape's voice annoys me so much I just tune it out."

Malfoy showed him where to find the answers for the questions posed in the essay. When they were finished, Harry hesitated, "Would it be okay if I stay and do the rest of my homework here? A lot quieter than the dorm."

Malfoy hesitated, "So long as you stop that annoying tapping of your quill."

Harry smiled and pulled out his Transfiguration homework and started working on it as Malfoy did his Arithmancy. They studied side by side for an hour, neither saying anything.

"So, how do you know that I like blueberry tarts?" Malfoy asked all the sudden, without taking his eyes off the essay he was writing.

"Oh, erm. I dunno, I erm, just noticed I guess." Harry winced at the sound of his voice stammering.

"They're a hell of a lot better than treacle tarts." Malfoy murmured, giving him a sidelong glance before looking back at his book.

Harry laughed and looked back down at his homework. He didn't get another problem solved as he contemplated Malfoy's comment. At last, Harry checked the time with a grimace, "I've got to go, Hermione is going to wonder where I've been."

"What business is it of hers?" Malfoy scowled, "And what about Weasley, doesn't he care? Noticed you two aren't exactly talking to each other."

"She's my friend and friends look out for one another. I don't want to talk about Ron." Harry said, "Don't your friends wonder where you go?"

"I tell them it is none of their business, you should try it." Malfoy said. "Potter, there is one thing..." Harry looked over at him, and to his surprise Malfoy was was looking uncomfortably down at his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Blaise commented at breakfast that, I wasn't well, giving you as hard as time as usual." Malfoy said.

"I've noticed, so has Hermione." Harry nodded slowly. "That's a problem isn't it?"

Malfoy looked up and gave a half-smile, "Yeah, it's a problem."

Harry smiled back, "Give me your worst, I can take it. Everyone, other than Gryffindor, hates me anyway because of this stupid Triwizard thing. No reason why you shouldn't have a go at making my life miserable. But, down here it can be different, yeah?" He hesitated to go so far as to suggest that they could be friends.

"Yeah, that works for me." Malfoy smiled back. He lifted his head towards the ceiling. "Potter & Malfoy up there, Harry & Draco down here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, that works..."

OooOOOOooO

Harry had waited for everyone else to file out of Flitwik's classroom before he had starting packing away his parchment and leaving. The week was finally over he thought with relief. No more classes until Monday. Harry planned to lay low the whole weekend. The last three days had been the worst since Harry's name had been pulled out of the goblet.

Skeeter's latest article in the Daily Prophet had incited students to new levels of vindictiveness. He could scarcely walk down the hallway without getting hexed, mocked or tripped. Hermione hadn't escaped the attention either; she was being teased mercilessly about being his "love interest" and had taken to retreating to the library whenever she could to avoid the whispered laughter.

Malfoy had been at the center of most of it, his gray eyes flashing with amusement. Even though Harry had given him permission to do his worst, Harry was still thrown by the dichotomy of the two Dracos. After having spent time with "Friend Draco" it made "Enemy Draco" seem all the worse. Harry couldn't figure out which one was the real one.

"Potter." Harry groaned but just kept walking down the corridor.

"Potter. Wait." Frustrated, Harry whirled around. "What, Malfoy? I think that you've had your full day's ration of fun at my expense already."

Malfoy frowned and then looked up and down the corridor, no one was there. "Just thought you might like to go flying tonight."

Harry bit back the first response that came to mind, if Draco could change from Enemy to Friend at the flip of a switch so could he. He gave a quick smile "You can kiss the snitch good bye tonight, It is going to be mine."

Draco gave a quick laugh "In your dreams. After supper?" Harry nodded and proceeded down the corridor in a much better mood.

OooOoOO

Harry emerged from the tunnel into the locker room and looked around. No sign of Draco yet, he had still been eating supper when Harry had slipped away from the Gryffindor table. Harry went into the office. He'd noticed the photographs on the walls before but hadn't taken the time to look at them before. The Quidditch teams from the 40s and 50s smiled back at him. It was funny to think that all of the men and women in the photographs would be in their seventies now.

He heard the sound of a tunnel opening and turned to watch Draco enter the locker room. It was unfair that the Slytherin could move like that, Harry thought grumpily. He felt like he was always stumbling around and Malfoy...didn't. He moves like a cat, Harry thought. Draco came striding through the locker room and stopped short when he saw Harry waiting by the desk.

"Hey, didn't realize you were here." Draco looked at Harry uneasily.

"Yeah, didn't feel much like eating so I came down here. Was looking at the photographs." Harry pointed at the wall. "Is your grandfather in here?"

"Oh, yeah." Draco pushed a nervous hand through his hair. He hesitated and then came over to stand next to Harry. "He is in these photos."

Harry looked up at the blond boy staring unsmiling at the photos and then at the tall boy standing next to him. "Does anyone ever not have blond hair in your family?"

"Not that I know of, of course they probably just drown any baby that didn't look like a Malfoy." Draco muttered.

"What?" Harry laughed.

"Oh sorry, did I say that out loud?" Draco looked embarrassed. "I always wondered, in Malfoy Manor there is an entire portrait hall filled with people who look like me. Makes you wonder doesn't it? Can't just be genes. Maybe magic?"

Harry nodded, "I've heard it enough times, my dad's hair, my mom's eye. A little bit of both. Not with your family."

Draco nodded distractedly, "Okay, enough chit chat, let's get it over with." He spread his arms out, "Have at it."

"What?" Harry looked at him startled.

"I figured you would hex me the minute I walked into the room, and now I realize that you are probably waiting until we are flying. Drop me into the lake." Draco shuddered, "Just as soon you did it now, too cold out for a swim."

Harry smiled, "Oh, I don't think you are going to get off that easy."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure you'll figure it out, when the time comes. Let's go flying." Harry walked into the locker room and opened up the locker that held his gear.

"Wait up, what do you mean..." Draco trailed behind him. Harry smiled and shook his head. He had hatched the plan the day before with Fred and George; he only hoped they would have it ready for tomorrow night.

"Do you have the snitch?" Harry asked as he pulled on an extra jersey to ward off the cold.

Draco gave him a dirty look but nodded. He pulled open his locker and started getting ready. "Don't expect that you'll be getting the snitch back tonight, Potter. I see no reason to let you off easy."

"Wouldn't expect you to, Malfoy." With a grin Harry fastened his gloves and picked up the Firebolt. "I expect you are going to be too scared waiting for my hex to even look for the snitch."

"Hey, you said..." Harry laughed and walked towards the exit. Draco caught up to him, tossing the snitch up in the air.

"Get a good last look, still going to be mine at the end of the night."

They exited the locker room and looked around, no one was in sight. Not that Harry expected they would be on a frigid Friday night. "To the lake?" Draco asked.

"That works, remember to watch out for the mast on the Durmstrang boat."

Draco laughed, "Almost flew straight into it last time didn't you?"

"Yeah, that would really impress Krum with our Hogwarts flying skills, falling out of the sky onto their deck."

Draco laughed and kicked off the ground with Harry right behind them. As soon as they were over the center of the lake he released the snitch. The glowing snitch immediately flashed out across the lake with Harry and Draco in pursuit. Every move that Harry made, Draco followed in tight formation behind him. Trying to shake him off Harry went into a vertical barrel roll higher than he would usually fly and then immediately double backed and raced straight down towards the water.

He heard Draco curse and turn but he turned too wide. Harry broke away and started searching the sky for the snitch. He spotted it seconds before Draco had caught up to him and bent down against the broom to maximize his acceleration. The snitch darted up and so did Harry. He didn't dare look back to see where Draco was, but knew he would have spotted the snitch too. He saw the snitch was flying straight towards the Durmstrang boat moored near the shore. He cursed and kept after it, only a few more feet. He stretched out his hand and willed the Firebolt to go faster. The boat was looming large in front of him and with a final burst he snatched the snitch from the air. He immediately pulled up and to the right to avoid colliding with the boat. When he was a safe distance away he looked back down at the ship and only then did he realize that someone was standing on the deck looking up at him. He turned away from the boat and headed back towards Draco.

"Are you effin' barmy?" Draco shouted at him as he came closer. "You practically flew straight into the boat!"

Harry tossed the snitch into the air, "We can just call that the 'Potter Feint', doesn't have the same ring to it as the Wronski Feint, though. And I can't imagine many people will be able to try it seeing as though most Quidditch pitches don't have a big boat in the middle of them."

"You really are nuts, off your rocker, nuts." Draco was sitting on his broom just staring at him in disbelief. "What if someone had seen you?"

"Oh, yea, about that," Harry looked back at the boat that was a few hundred yards back, "I think someone did, there was someone out on the deck as I went by. But it's not like they are going to know who it was."

Draco groaned. "Easy for you to say, you don't have hair that glows in the moonlight."

Harry looked over at Draco, his hair really did reflect the moonlight. And even after flying around for an hour it still looked good, whereas Harry knew his would look as messy as always if not worse. "Wouldn't worry about it, you didn't get too close to the boat, and I could be anyone."

"Sure fine, but let's head in just in case it was Karkaroff." Draco set off towards the castle, giving wide berth to the boat. "If he saw me out here, it would be a problem."

Draco lit the fire in the office fireplace and they dragged the chairs over to warm up. Harry sat with his legs stretched as close to the fire as he could get them. "Pretty darn cold, we won't be able to do that much longer."

"Yeah, different when we are flying in winter during the day. Good that we got out at least a couple of times though."

"And that I got my snitch back." Harry said, holding it up again.

"Yea, yea." Draco looked over at Harry, "Sure you don't want to hex me now and get it over with, don't really feel like walking around all weekend with a target on my back."

"With all I have to put up? You are worried about a simple hex?" Harry laughed, "Don't think you are getting off that easy."

"Are you really okay, with everything?" Draco asked hesitantly, "The last couple of days has been pretty rough with the article coming out."

"Ah, the article." Harry couldn't help sounding annoyed, "I thought I recognized some Malfoyisms in that."

Draco nodded, "Weren't hard to miss, but just so you know, I talked to Skeeter about that a couple of weeks ago. When I was still, er, mad at you."

"And now? Would you do say the same things now?"

Draco paused, "It's more complicated now, isn't it?"

"It is, but this is good." Harry looked around the room. "And I would have had to put up with all the other stuff anyway. This lets me get away from it for just a little while. So I guess that it is a pretty good trade-off. But Friend Malfoy vs Enemy Malfoy messes with my head a bit."

"Thought you didn't think of me as an enemy."

"Well, I didn't, I don't. Not really. Just sounds better than saying 'fucking arsehole' but that works, too."

"So, are you really mad or just a little?"

"Right now? Not mad. But it all gets to be a bit too much, up there. Ron, Tournament. Snape. Scar. Sirius. All too much.

"What happened with Weasley anyway?"

"He's mad at me. Don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay, what else is on your list. Tournament is obvious, What did you mean about the scar? What scar?" Draco look puzzled.

Harry laughed, he didn't care at this point. He lifted up his bangs. "Scar. I'm sure you've noticed it."

"So, what does that have to do with-"

"It is starting to hurt again, stabbing burning pain. Kind of distracting."

"It hurts?" Draco stared at his forehead, "How can a scar hurt? Why does it hurt?"

"I don't know, Malfoy. Next time I meet someone who has an Avada Kedavra scar on their forehead, I'll be sure to ask him."

"Draco." Draco said quietly.

"Draco." Harry said, nodding. "Enough of this, doesn't do any good to whinge about everything, nothing can be done about it anyway. And I should probably be heading back soon anyway." He stood up, "Thanks, Draco. This helped a lot."

"Sure you don't want to hex me now..."

"Nope..." with a wave of his hand, Harry headed through the archway. When he made it to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room he pulled out the Marauder's map. He saw with relief that Hermione and Ron were both up in the boy's dormitory room. He slipped on the invisibility cloak and slipped past the tapestry. He didn't take it off until he was standing outside the dormitory room. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in.

Ron and Hermione stopped in mid argument and stared at him. "Where have you been!" Ron yelled before he could stop himself.

Harry shrugged, "What do you care?"

"Enough!" Hermione said, "Harry, are you okay? You look like you've been outside."

Harry cursed to himself, he'd forgotten to do the wind burn charm. "I went for a walk and came in just before curfew and then just wandered around in my cloak. Checked on Hedwig."

"How likely is that?" Ron muttered, he had turned away and headed out the door.

"Are you really okay?" Hermione asked quietly. "It isn't like you."

"Look. I'm tired, I'm sick to death of him," Harry pointed to where Ron had gone, "Acting like a git, and I just wanted some peace and quiet with no one cursing me."

"Okay, Harry. Are you still talking with Sirius tomorrow night?"

"Yea, It is going to be tight, 'cause Hagrid wants me to meet him at his cottage right before then."

"Why does Hagrid want you to meet?"

"No idea, Look, I'm really tired..."

"Oh, okay, good night, Harry."

"Good night." Harry threw himself on the bed as soon as she left the room. He hated lying to her, but there is no way he could say "I'm meeting Draco Malfoy in a secret room and we study together." Harry groaned and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about Draco. It just made him more confused. He pulled the snitch out of his pocket. He threw it into the air and watched as the small gold sphere darted around the room.

OoOOoOOoo

Hermione caught Harry's arm as he was walking into the Great Hall for supper. "I need to talk to you." she hissed. Without giving him a chance to protest she pulled him back through the doors and out the front doors.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, shivering in the cold.

"Harry, would you care to revise your story about last night?" Hermione stared straight at him. Her brown hair was blowing around her face in the wind and she impatiently pushed it back.

"Um, no?" Harry looked down at his trainers and then back at Hermione. "Why?"

"Because I just had a very interesting conversation with Viktor Krum! That's why!" Hermione hissed. "You weren't out flying last night were you? Please tell me you weren't!"

"Flying? Me, erm..." Harry winced at the sound of his own voice cracking. "What makes you think that?"

"Because Krum asked me if I knew anyone who has a Firebolt! That's why, Harry!" Hermione flung both arms up in the air. "And the whole school knows that you are the only one who has one!"

"Oh." He hadn't thought of that, and of course someone who flies on the Bulgarian national team would recognize a Firebolt in an instant. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth, that students aren't allowed to fly on school grounds outside of the Quidditch pitch, and that the Quidditch pitch is off limits this year."

"What did he say to that?" Harry asked.

"That that would explain why the student was flying over the lake! Harry..." Hermione shook her head at him.

"I had to, this whole week has been horrible and I just had to get away from it." Harry dropped any pretense. "He didn't see me though, did he?"

"No, and I covered for you and said that I couldn't say who it was, because the student could get suspended from school, and that he shouldn't ask anyone else about the Firebolt."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry sighed in relief. "Do you think he believed it?"

"I think so, seemed to anyway." Hermione shrugged.

"Why did he ask you anyway?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione flushed, "I was in the library when he came in; I suppose I was just the first person he saw."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Did he say anything else?" Harry was hoping that Krum hadn't spotted Draco too.

Hermione gave a small smile and slipped her arm through Harry's as they turned and walked back inside. "Well, he might have mentioned something about how he was impressed with how well this mystery student flew..."

Harry stopped walking and turned and looked at her, "Now you are just kidding, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled serenely, "Maybe or maybe not. That will teach you a lesson about lying to me."

"Very funny. But come on, we don't want to miss supper tonight." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and hurried into the Great Hall. He sat down with Hermione at their usual spot, facing the Slytherin table. Malfoy and his friends were sitting in their usual spot facing the Gryffindors.

Fred winked at him, "Glad you showed up, would've hated for you to miss the show."

Harry smiled broadly, at Fred and George, "So you did it?'

"Did what? Honestly, Harry, I don't know what you are talking about." smirked George.

Hermione looked between the three of them, "What is going on?"

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. They had just finished their main course and through the magic of house elves the dessert dishes appeared in front of Draco and his friends. Harry nudged Hermione and pointed with his head towards the table.

Draco Malfoy smiled with delight at the blueberry tart in front of him. Reaching forward he took a large slice and put it on his plate. Next to Harry, Fred and George had started counting down from ten. When they reached one there was a pause and a loud bang and Malfoy turned in to a large emerald green canary with white feathers on top of his head. The canary leaped from the table flapping its wings and squawking. There was a flash of feathers and Malfoy was back and fuming mad. He swatted at the feathers that floated all around him and whipped around towards the Gryffindor table.

"I'll get you for this, Potter!"


	7. Dragons and Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story switches to Draco's POV during the day of the first task. JKR tells Harry's experience in the task so beautifully there is nothing I could do to compete. It switches back to Harry right after. It will be the same for the other two tasks.
> 
> Krum's dialect. I can't write it, so I gave up. Imagine his lines written in a thick Bulgarian accent. Everything I wrote sounded cartoonish, so I just wrote it straight. (You'll notice Hagrid doesn't make many appearances in my stories. Same reason.)

When Harry woke up Sunday morning his first thoughts were filled of dragons. He rubbed his hands over his eyes hard as if he could rub the images of the claws, flames and dragon scales from them. He had dreamed of dragons, snitches and Draco all muddled together. Ever since his name had been drawn from the goblet he had been trying to imagine what the first task could be, dragons had never been one of the hundreds of scenarios he had imagined.

Sirius had had an idea on what to use to fight the dragons but the firecall had been interrupted by Ron. Harry stared up at the canopy. He refused to think about Ron, he needed to focus on how to survive the dragons. He needed Hermione. She would know where to start to find a way that would allow him to survive. He also had to talk to Cedric. He was sure that Karkaroff and Maxime would be telling Krum and Fleur about the dragons. He couldn't let Cedric walk in unprepared to the arena.

Ron had already left the room by the time Harry climbed out of bed. Harry got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. He looked for Cedric over at the Hufflepuff table but he must have already had had breakfast. As soon as he was alone with Hermione he told her about the dragons. He felt a rush of relief when, instead of panicking, she just paled a little and said, "Right. Library." They spent the rest of the day in the library with all of the books that they could find about dragons.

By suppertime Harry was exhausted, and they were no closer than before in finding anything that would help Harry with the dragons. Harry looked for Cedric; there was still no sign of him. Deciding there was nothing to do but ask a Hufflepuff where Cedric was Harry walked over to Susan Bones as she was leaving and asked if she knew where Cedric was. "Why do you want to know?" she glared at him. She was wearing the Potter Stinks button.

"I just need to talk to him." Harry said quietly, trying to ignore the hostile stares from the other Hufflepuffs.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to you." Bones turned around and walked away from him.

The next morning Harry woke up with the familiar feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Only one more day until the tournament. He and Hermione had snuck back in the library under the Invisibility Cloak and searched until midnight. He had given up long before then but Hermione struggled on sure that the next book would help them.

Harry slowly walked out of the castle heading towards the greenhouses for Herbology class. Across the courtyard he spotted Cedric walking with a group of Hufflepuffs. It was the first time he'd seen him but he needed to talk to him alone. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Cedric's book bag and said "Difinido". The bottom of Cedric's bag fell out, dropping all of his books and parchment on the ground.

Harry heard Cedric tell his friends that he would catch up and he bent down to pick up his belongings. Harry hurried over to help him pick up everything.

"Hey, Cedric. Sorry, that was me" Harry pointed at the bag, "I needed to talk to you alone."

"What's wrong, Harry?" Cedric stood up and looked over at him, "Did something happen with Draco after I left?"

"What? Oh, no. It's just that, erm, I learned something this weekend. And Fleur and Krum already know so I had to tell you."

"What?"

"Dragons. The first task is dragons." Cedric's face grew pale.

"How do you know? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I saw them myself. Someone showed them to me, they're in the Forbidden Forest. And Maxim and Karkaroff were there too, so you know that they told the other two. I've got to go, I just wanted you to know..."

He left Cedric standing in the middle of the courtyard looking stunned.

OoOOOooOO

The rumors about the dragons had been flying since Sunday. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and watched as Granger leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear. He didn't appear to hear her. He was staring down at his plate, not eating. From where Draco sat the Gryffindor's face looked almost gray. Across the table from Harry, the Weasley was glaring, his freckles standing out in sharp contrast to his pale face. Draco wished he knew what was going on with the red-haired freak and Harry. He had refused to talk about it, but it was clear there was something wrong between the two of them. They had been inseparable and now they didn't even speak.

Next to Draco, Pansy and Blaise were busy making dire predictions about how long Potter would last against a dragon. Draco couldn't help wondering how long he would last if he was the one going into face a dragon instead of Harry. He had been livid when he had heard Harry's name announced on Halloween night. He had wanted the chance to be a Triwizard Champion to prove to his father that he was worthy of the Malfoy name. But he knew the reality was that he had been terrified of the hippogriffs last year and he couldn't imagine walking into a cage with a dragon. Potter, the idiot, had actually flown on a hippogriff and he was about to face a dragon.

McGonagall had come over to the Gryffindor table and spoke to Harry. He was standing up and walking away with her as if fighting dragons happened every day. Draco felt a surge of anger at McGonagall. Did she really think that the best way for Harry to prepare himself was to have to sit through all of his morning classes and then endure lunch in the Great Hall that was filled with students cat-calling him. Most of the derision coming from the Slytherin table Draco acknowledged.

Cedric had been excused from classes. Draco had seen the Hufflepuff walking around the lake with Professor Sprout. Cedric looked the part of a Triwizard champion. And Draco knew now that he had more than just looks going for him. He had hardly known the Hufflepuff prior to this year, other than playing against him in Quidditch. When Harry had suggested him to help out Draco had just thought of him as another Hufflepuff. He hadn't anticipated how the intensely the 6th year would become involved. Cedric had refused to consider helping until Draco had told him everything. It had been strange that it had actually been a relief to start talking and once he had started he hadn't been able to stop. Cedric had questioned him and challenged him when he suspected the Draco had just been trying to provide the answers he wanted to hear.

"Draco, you haven't placed your bet yet. How long do you think Potter will last? I have 60 seconds before he runs from the ring." Pansy laughed.

Draco eyed Harry's straight back leaving the room, "Put me down for 10 galleons that he goes the whole time, or until he is so injured they have to stop it. Whichever comes first." Draco stood up from the table and walked away ignoring the gap-jawed expressions of the Slytherins at the table. He had been watching Potter for three years; he knew that the idiot didn't stop until he couldn't go on anymore. Hopefully the dragon handlers knew what they were doing.

OoOOOoOOO

Up in the stands he wasn't so confident. From where he sat he could see the dragons in their pens, bursts of flame shot out at the handlers as they tried to maneuver the first dragon into the ring. Bagman hand announced that Cedric would be first, and Harry last. Draco looked around the stands. It was clear who the favored competitor was - Hufflepuff yellow was the predominant color being worn by most of the students in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheering sections. Even in the Slytherin section there was some yellow, although most decided to wear black robes. Over in the Gryffindor section there was a sea of red and gold, garish enough to make his eyes hurt.

Draco could hear Pansy prattling on about something with Blaise who sat on the other side of Draco. Bagman's voice boomed loudly over the crowd, but his eyes were on the door that would open and let Cedric in to the arena.

He thought Cedric would be able to handle the dragon, although he looked uneasily at the Swedish Short-Snout that had just shot flames at a handler who had gotten to close. Maybe Cedric could conquer the dragon by just talking him into submission, Draco thought with a laugh.

The Hufflepuff could talk to a rock and find out its life story. He remembered during the first session in the Quidditch locker room when he had blown up at Harry. Cedric had listened to Draco rant about Potter without saying a word; then he had somehow gotten Draco to sit down and started talking, asking questions. And sometime during that half hour or so he had forced Draco to see Harry in a whole different perspective. Cedric had made him recognize that they both fed off each other, reacted to each other. "Start over" he had urged Draco. "Don't base your opinions on the past. Evaluate what you see, not what you think you see."

A roar filled the stadium and Draco watched as Cedric walked into the ring. The Hufflepuff was tall, but he was dwarfed by the size of the arena. The bell sounded and Draco held his breath as Cedric advanced into the middle and pointing his wand at a rock he transformed it into a Labrador dog.

Clever, thought Draco and he watched as the dog ran around barking at the dragon. Cedric moved towards the outer edge and started carefully walking the perimeter getting closer to the dragon's nest as the dragon bellowed fire and lunged at the terrified dog. The dog went wailing towards the other end of the arena with dragon in pursuit and Cedric darted towards the nest. He had almost made it when the dragon spotted him and furling its wings flew across the arena with a single flap of its wings. Cedric was forced to hide behind a pile of rocks as flames flew over his head. In a sudden burst of speed he ran across and grabbed the egg, the dragon right behind him.

Draco closed his eyes in relief as the trainers ran into the arena and made a shield that allowed Cedric to get off the field. Smoke was smoldering from his hair and tunic Draco realized with a start. The Slytherins around him burst into excited talk as they waited for Fleur to come out. He tried to join in on the talk but his eyes kept drifting over to the Hungarian Horntail. Harry's dragon. Even in its pen it was thrashing angrily, the spiked tail threatening to break the reinforced walls.

Fleur. Krum. Draco scarcely paid attention to them. Both fought their dragon and walked away with a golden egg. He nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his robes. Potter is next, he muttered. Blaise looked at him curiously. "Yeah, we know. Potter's next. Getting a little nervous about your bet? Too late to change it now."

The door opened and Harry walked out, Draco cursed. He'd been half hoping that the fool would have seen sense and skivved out the back. The bell sounded and Harry stood stock still. The crowd roared, and finally there was movement and Harry lifted his wand hand and shouted something. Draco couldn't hear what it was over the roar of the crowd.

"What did he say? What did he do?" he yelled at Blaise. Blaise just shrugged.

"The fool is just standing there!" Pansy shouted with glee. "He isn't going to even try for the egg!"

Draco watched and she was right. Harry was just standing in the middle of the arena with his wand arm stretched out. He wasn't even looking at the dragon, Draco realized with amazement, but staring off at the sky. The crowd got louder and louder as he did nothing. Suddenly Draco saw a smile dart across Harry's face, Draco turned to look to see what Potter had spotted and watched in disbelief as Harry's broom soared over the heads of those sitting on the top row of seats and raced towards Harry's outstretched arm. In a flash Harry had mounted the broom and was in air. A thundering roar filled the air as everyone in the stands leapt to their feet.

"Merlin. Is he just going to fly out of here?" Pansy said slowly as they all had their heads turned up watching as Harry went straight up in a vertical barrel roll. Draco recognized it as one of Harry's favorite moves.

He turned 180 degrees and came straight back down again. Up and down and over. Harry flew all around the dragon's head, staying just far enough away to avoid the flames that the irritated dragon kept shooting at him. Draco watched stunned as he realized Harry's plan. It might just work. Then all of the sudden he swung too close to the tail and Draco winced as the Gryffindor's shirt was torn by the dragon's spiked tail. Draco couldn't tell if Harry had been hurt, the red-shirt didn't show any blood. Cursing he watched as Harry resumed his teasing of the dragon. Someone had to protect the fool from the dragon; clearly the handlers weren't going to be quick enough.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing? You can't hex Potter now. If he falls, he's as good as dead. This isn't a bloody Quidditch match." Blaise was forcing down Draco's arm. Draco looked in shock at his wand in his hand. He had no recollection of raising it. He quickly put it back in his pocket, glad that Blaise hadn't noticed that he hadn't been pointing it at Potter but at the dragon.

Suddenly the dragon unfurled its wings and flew straight at Harry. Draco watched as Harry immediately reversed course and flew downwards to the nest, he scooped up the egg and raced away, up and over the stands. He flew right past Draco and Draco could clearly see the damage that the dragon's spikes had done to him.

"I can't bloody believe it. You won the bet." Pansy looked over at him annoyed. "How did you know?"

Draco shrugged, "I never risk galleons on anything but a sure bet. Potter is too big an idiot to think about giving up." He stood up and started to leave. He had to get out of the stands, find out if Harry was okay.

"You're leaving? They haven't even posted the scores yet." Blaise looked at him in disbelief.

"I've got to use the loo." Draco scowled, "You want to come and hold my dick?"

"Get the hell out of here, you ponce." Blaise laughed.

Draco quickly worked his way back to where the tents had been set up on the far side of the arena. He'd seen McGonagall hurry Harry into the one of the tents as soon as he had dismounted. There were people guarding the entrance, but Draco simply went around to the back of the tent and entered. He saw Pomfrey rush into one of the cubicles muttering about dragons and figured that was where Harry was. He walked down the length of the tent, seeing two empty bays and then with a smile he found Cedric, his face partially covered with a thick orange paste and his hair was definitely missing in patches.

He eyed the Hufflepuff, he didn't seem to be too injured, "You should gone with a Crup. A Crup would have yipped the dragon into madness, not hidden behind a rock like your Labrador did."

Cedric smiled at him, "I'll keep that in mind next time I'm foolish enough to get go into a ring with a dragon. Did you watch Harry? How did he do?" Cedric sat up excitedly, "They wouldn't let me out to watch. How bad is he hurt?"

"Bloke is a madman on a broom. Brilliant." Draco admitted reluctantly, he peered around the fabric screen to see if anyone was coming, "Got caught by the tail like an idiot, though, I couldn't tell how bad. Not like I can go check on him."

"Would you want to?" Cedric asked curiously. Draco stared at him, "Forget I asked, why don't I go down and see?" Without waiting for Draco to answer, Cedric hopped off the table and started down to the other side of the tent.

Draco flopped down on the bed that Cedric had just been laying down and stared up at the ceiling of the tent. Not for the first time he wondered how in Salazar Slytherin's name did things get so messed up that he was worrying about Harry effin' Potter like he was the git's nursemaid.

Cedric walked back in the cubicle, "He is going to be okay, Pomfrey has already fixed him up. Bit of a scar, here" Cedric drew his finger from his shoulder to his chest. Could have been a lot worse...I have to go, they are going to post Harry's score and then we get to find out what we are supposed to do with that." Cedric nodded towards the golden egg.

"Cedric, did Pomfrey say that your face is going to be..." Draco trailed off looking at the orange paste worriedly.

"Yeah, she said it would hardly leave a mark, and my hair will grow back too" he said with a laugh and walked out carrying the egg. Draco stayed laying on the bed. He heard Bagman's voice echoing throughout the arena, announcing Harry's scores. There was a moment of silence as the crowd did the math and a roar of excitement as they realized that Potter had tied Krum for first place. Unbelievable, he thought with a groan, how does he do that?

OOooOOOOOooO

Harry listened to Bagman talking about the eggs and the clue for the next task in stunned disbelief. He had survived the dragon and was actually tied for first place. He shifted the egg uncomfortably to his other arm, his shoulder still stung where the Horntail's spike had cut him. At last, Bagman sent them on their way and Harry turned to walk out of the tent. A heavy hand clasped him on the shoulder, startled he looked back and saw Krum.

The Bulgarian stared at him, his black eyes looking at him up and down coldly. Harry glanced nervously around. "Um, Hi?"

"You are very little." Krum said at last.

Harry shrugged, there was no use in denying it to the giant beside him, "Yes, I know."

"How little are you?"

"How little am I?" Harry asked confused.

"Years, years, how many years are you?"

"Oh, I'm er, fourteen."

"Fourteen? You fly very good for fourteen."

Harry looked startled, he didn't know what to say. He looked around the Bulgarian's shoulder and saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him. Ron was jumping up and down with excitement. He didn't hear what Krum said next until the word Firebolt caught his ear.

"Uhm, what was that?"

"Your broom, it is a Firebolt, is it not?" Krum stared at Harry, but his eyes had a spark of amusement in them now.

Harry felt his stomach drop, "Oh, yeah, it's a Firebolt."

"You fly very good, even better in the day, no?"

"Oh, I, uh." Harry answered with dread, there was no doubt that Krum knew that he was the flyer that was out on the lake.

"And, I think you have very good friends too." Krum looked over his shoulder where Hermione was standing next to Ron, biting her lip nervously.

"Yes, I have very good friends." Harry smiled, he knew that without hesitation.

Krum slapped him on the back, "Maybe someday when this is all over, we will meet in a different type of game. Quidditch? Ja?" With a brief smile the Bulgarian walked away from Harry and rejoined Karkaroff who had been glaring at Harry from across the room.

Harry stood stock still unable to move, Ron and Hermione ran up to him excitedly. "Is everything okay, Harry? He isn't going to...?" Hermione asked.

"Everything is good," Harry said with a smile, "Let's go write to Sirius, tell him what happened."

OoOoOOO

His footsteps filled the corridor with sound as Harry rushed through the dungeons for Potions, he was almost 20 minutes late. Bagman had scheduled a morning press conference for all of the champions. The same inane questions were asked again and again. Finally Cedric and Harry had been excused to leave. The burns had healed on Cedric's face, but his hair was still missing on the left side of his head. Cedric had laughed good naturedly when the photographer suggested that he stand with his right side facing the camera.

Harry walked into Snape's classroom and froze. Everyone in the classroom was standing up and shouting. In the center of the chaos was Malfoy with his wand outstretched and pointed at Ron who lay on the floor holding his arm. Hermione was shouting at Draco and Seamus was holding her back. Harry pulled out his wand and rushed forward. "What the hell-"

"Freeze, Potter. Put your wand away." Snape moved forward, pushing students out of the way to get to the pair. "You are late. Potter. Detention. You may serve it tonight with Malfoy, who" Snape turned and stared down at his godson, "somehow has forgotten to wait until after class to hex a Gryffindor. And Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for being incapable of blocking a simple hex." Malfoy nonchalantly put his wand away and walked away.

The Gryffindors shouted with outrage at the injustice. "Silence! Get back to working on your potions." Snape snarled and went back to the front of the room. Harry, bewildered at what had happened before he entered the room, pulled Ron to his feet. Ron moaned and rubbed his arm some more. "What did he hit you with?"

"Some kind of stinging hex, but it hurts like the devil." Ron was looking around Harry, trying to see where Malfoy was. "I don't know what happened. We were just getting the ingredients for the potions and he shoved past me and when I shoved him back he whipped out his wand."

Hermione broke in, "He didn't even give any warning, just hexed Ron."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Ron rotated his shoulder experimentally and looked relieved.

"Yeah, it's fading. Bloody git."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the Slytherins. "We better get to work before Snape decides to take more points." Ron walked back to the table and uprighted the cauldron that had spilled.

Harry looked over at Malfoy who was standing with Zabini at their table, he appeared to be focusing on slicing the salamander scales. Only the two red streaks of color in his cheeks and the tense set of his shoulders gave anything away. Glancing at Snape who had his back to the room, Harry stalked over to Malfoy.

"What the hell was that for?" He hissed.

Malfoy didn't look up from his chopping board, "None of your business."

"Malfoy, you hex my friends, it is my business."

The Slytherin snarled back, "Friend, don't make me laugh."

"What do you mean by that? Don't tell me-"

"Potter, you seem eager to spend more time with Malfoy. Zabini, you will be Weasley's partner. Potter, stay where you are." The knife in Malfoy's hand slipped a little and then he continued slicing. Harry cursed and looked over at Ron who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Malfoy. Listen," Harry looked around, to make sure no one could hear, "When I told you to give me your worst, I meant me. Not my friends. They are off limits."

"Get to work, Potter." Draco said, and shoved Harry in the chest with his shoulder. Harry involuntarily sucked in air as a flash of pain traveled through his chest.

Draco froze. He looked from Harry's face to his chest and back again. "I thought that Pomfrey fixed you up, Cedric said that you were okay."

"Keep your voice down, someone will hear, anyway I'm fine. Forget about it." Harry snapped, looking down at the open potions book on the table, "What are we supposed to be making?"

"Consumptive Reagent Potion." Draco pointed down at the instructions, "We need frog's blood. Get it from the stores."

Harry glared at Draco and walked into the storeroom, he didn't realize that Malfoy was right behind him until the door closed behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry exclaimed moving to shove Malfoy aside.

"What's wrong with me? What is wrong with you! I thought you weren't hurt that bad." Draco snapped, his arms folded on his chest as he leaned against the door.

Harry glared at him, "I want to know why you hexed Ron."

Draco moved towards, "Tell me why you are still hurting and I'll tell you why I hexed the git."

Harry stared at him in disbelief; he raked both his hands through his hair in frustration. "Fine. It's nothing. It just turns out that some people react badly to Hungarian Horntail scales. Just my dumb luck that I'm one of them. The wound is all healed but it is going to take time to stop hurting. Your turn."

Draco looked over at him, "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long is it going to hurt like that..."

"I don't know. Your turn, talk."

Draco snarled, "Fine. I hexed him because he treated you like shite-"

The door swung open and the tall dark figure of Snape filled the doorway. He looked sharply between Harry and Malfoy. Harry thought with a laugh that the professor looked disappointed that they weren't fighting each other.

"You have forty minutes left to complete a potion that takes an hour, may I suggest you get started?" Snape stalked away leaving the door open.

Harry looked out the doorway and saw everyone in the class staring at them. He looked back at Draco with a worried look, they had been in the closet for a while. "Erm, we need to …"

Draco gave a quick nod and motioned for Harry to walk past him. Harry almost laughed as Draco's foot tripped him as he went past. He caught himself and whirled around pointing his finger at Malfoy. "I'm not through with you, Malfoy." he hissed and stalked back to the table.

The two of them worked in silence the rest of the time. Malfoy's face was completely blank, focused on the task in front of him, snapping orders to Harry to dice, chop and stir. Harry automatically did whatever Malfoy told him to do. In his head he was replaying the conversation in the storeroom. What had he been about to say about Ron? Yeah, Ron had treated Harry like shite but what business was it of Malfoy?

"Time." Snape stood up from his desk and began checking everyone's potions. Draco swore, they still had two steps to go before theirs was finished. Snape stopped and peered in to their cauldron.

"It appears that if you two want to receive a grade you will need to spend your lunch hour finishing your potion. Class dismissed."

Ron and Hermione rushed over to Harry, "We'll stay and help you finish Harry." with a glare at Malfoy who stood next to Harry smirking.

"Afraid that poor little Harry can't take care of himself?" Malfoy sneered.

"Listen, Malfoy, -" Ron snapped

Harry interrupted "Ron, just go to lunch. I'll be there in a few minutes. We are almost done with the potion. He," Harry pointed a finger at Malfoy, "isn't going to do anything that I can't handle."

"Don't be so sure of that." Malfoy muttered under his breath.

Hermione looked worriedly between the two of them, "Harry, you aren't better yet-"

"I'm fine, Don't worry about me." Harry turned back and stared at the potions book, pretending to know what he was supposed to be doing next.

"Granger, Weasley, unless you wish to start cleaning cauldrons may I suggest you leave." Snape's nasal voice carried across the classroom even though the professor hadn't looked up from the papers he was grading.

"It's okay." Harry said, "Honestly."

The two Gryffindors reluctantly headed out the door; as soon as it closed Malfoy and Harry both gave a sigh of relief. Harry set down the potion rod, the myrtlewood potion rod he thought with a laugh. "Okay, why did you hex Ron."

Draco glanced up to the front of the classroom where Snape was still sitting at his desk.

Draco looked over at him, "I hexed him because he treated you like a pariah for three weeks. You win the task yesterday and now he wants to be your mate again? You two sat down for breakfast together this morning like nothing happened." Harry stared at him in disbelief.

Harry took a deep breath, and rubbed his eyes "Draco, you can't do that. This thing with Ron, it was complicated, but it's over and we both want to forget about it. He and I are okay now."

"Fine. Let people treat you like skrewt excrement and walk all over you." He pointed at the potions book in front of them. "Frog blood. Three drops."

They worked silently next to each other and finished the potion. Harry was going over the entire conversation in his head. What did Draco care that Ron was talking to him again? Why did he care if Harry's shoulder hurt?

Harry poured the finished potion into the flask and gave it to Draco. "Do what you want to me, Draco. But don't hex my friends."

Draco hesitated like he was going to object and then shrugged. He turned and walked to Snape's desk and set the potion down. Snape looked up, his black eyes glancing between the two of them.

"Potter, you may go. Detention at 7 o'clock. I have a barrel of Siberian boarworms that need deboweling. Shouldn't take the two of you more than an hour or two. Draco, stay. There is something I need to discuss with you."

oOooOOoO

Cedric caught up with him just outside of the Great Hall.

"What happened with Draco?" The Hufflepuff looked at him worriedly, "Everyone is talking about how he hexed Ron Weasley in class today."

Harry shrugged, "I asked him and he said he hexed Ron because he was mad that Ron was talking to me again. I don't get it."

Cedric gave a little smile and shrugged, "Draco sees things differently than most people,"

Harry gave a laugh, "That's for sure."

"No, I mean he sees things in black and white. You don't desert your friends. You defend them. Friends. Enemies. No middle ground. You moved from one side to the other, now he is going to protect you."

Harry stared at Cedric, "So, he is mad because Ron was mad at me and now we're friends again? That doesn't make any sense."

Cedric paused, "Maybe not to you or I, but to Draco," he shrugged, "Yesterday, Draco snuck into the First Aid tent to check on you. He pretended it was to see me, maybe it was that too. But he wanted to know how badly you were hurt. Something to think about."

"Why would he care?" Harry look startled, "That doesn't sound like Malfoy."

"Maybe not like Malfoy, but definitely like Draco." Cedric looked at Harry. "By the way, this really isn't the place but..." Cedric looked up and down the corridor to make sure they were still alone, "I meant to find you sooner but the tournament got in the way. The things that you told Draco and me - about your family-"

Harry stared down at his trainers, he never should have said any of those things. "Cedric, don't worry about it. I'm only there a couple of months a year..."

"But they are your family and they shouldn't treat-"

"They aren't my family, my family is dead. They are just the people I have to live with, my guardians. My aunt might be my mother's sister but she has never treated me like family and I don't consider her that." Harry shut his mouth abruptly, he hadn't told anyone that, not even Hermione or Ron.

Cedric looked at Harry, "You need to talk to someone about it, or it is going to erupt out of you in anger. Or through snakes terrorizing children in zoos." Harry laughed but shook his head, "I'll think about what you said, but really, I'm okay. I'm happy here, Hogwarts is my home."

oOoOOOOOooo

Harry walked into Snape's dungeon classroom. Draco was already there sitting at a table with a large barrel on the floor next it. Snape stood putting the next day's lesson up on the blackboard, his wand directing the chalk across the board.

"Take care when deboweling those worms, if the intestines are punctured you will find the smell most unpleasant. Put the intestines in the bowl of alcohol when they are removed. You may begin." Harry sat down on the other side of the barrel from Draco. He looked into the barrel, the black liquid did not reveal the contents.

Snape quickly left the room, the fact that he was not staying around to monitor them made Harry wonder exactly how bad the smell of the worms was going to be.

"Have you done this before?" Harry looked over at Draco who was staring into the barrel with distaste.

"No. You?"

"No, we had to pickle rat brains last time, can't be much worse than that." Harry hesitated and then looked around. "Is there a ladle or something we can use? I'm not sticking my hand in there."

Draco looked in the barrel again, "Ugh. Look in the drawers over there."

Harry almost told Draco to go look but he stood up and started opening drawers until he found two large spoons. He brought them over to the table and handed one to Draco. "You, first." Draco scowled but plunged his spoon in and fished out a worm, it was dark green and over 12 inches long.

"Oh..." Harry paled. "This is not going to be fun."

"Since when is detention in Snape's class fun?" Draco said as he picked up his scalpel.

"Since never. What did he want to talk to you about after class?" Harry asked.

"About controlling my loathing of Gryffindors, and you in particular." Draco said with a sideways glance towards Harry.

"What did you tell him?" Harry's worm was even larger than Draco's; it slipped off the spoon and dropped back in the liquid. With a sigh he fished another one out.

"That I would try my very best but it was very trying considering what a pathetic lot of losers you are." Draco has successfully removed the intestine and quickly dropped it into the waiting bowl of alcohol.

Harry picked up his scalpel and carefully started cutting the worm open. Draco sighed and pulled out another one. "Two down, dozens to go."

"Do you think Snape just gives out detentions whenever there are disgusting tasks that need to be performed?" Harry asked.

"Definitely." Draco cursed as his blade slipped and a stench quickly filled the room.

"Oh, Merlin. Be careful." Harry held his arm up to his nose. "Gaaah.

"This is impossible, we can't do this one handed," said Draco as he held up his own arm to block the stench. "Do you know any smell blocking charms?"

"No, I wish I had my scarf...could tie it around my face."

"I've got mine." Draco went over to the sinks and washed his hands and then pulled out his scarf, a long length of silk cloth in Slytherin green.

"Who else but you would have a silk scarf? Wool not good enough?"

"Too scratchy. Here this is long enough, I'll just cut it in half."

"You don't want to do that! That's a good scarf." Harry protested as Draco picked up a clean scalpel and sliced through it.

"Mother sent me three," he said with a shrug. "She knows how cold it is in the dungeon, and scarves and gloves are easily lost."

Draco handed Harry his half of the scarf and tied his own around his mouth and nose. Harry laughed, "You look like a bandit in a Muggle cowboy western." Draco eyes flashed, the green of the scarf made his gray eyes seem almost hazel. "Come on get yours on and let's finish this, sooner we are done the sooner we are out of here."

Harry held up the scarf to his face and tried to reach behind his head to tie it. Pain shot through his chest as he lifted his arm up over his head. "Ahhh," he dropped his arm hastily, rubbing his chest where the Horntail scar burned.

Draco looked over him and shook his head. "Give me that..." he grabbed the silk scarf from Harry's hand and quickly circled it around Harry's head like a bandanna.

"Thanks," Harry sat perfectly still as the Slytherin stood behind him, he sucked in air as he felt Draco's fingers in his hair.

"There" Harry felt the Draco's hands tighten the scarf and then the light brush of Draco's fingers as they trailed over his shoulders. He jumped, startled at the touch. He gave a quick look at Draco who was already sitting down. Had he imagined Draco's hands rubbing his shoulder, or was it just an accidental touch? Draco had his head bent down and had picked up another worm. This was not going to help his resolve not to obsess about Draco.

"What did Pomfrey say about your pain? Can't she give you something for it?"

"She gave me a pain potion, didn't take it. They make me feel all fuzzy. Charlie, Ron's brother, said it should only be a few days. He was one of the dragon handlers" Harry forced himself to focus on pulling another worm out of the barrel.

"Maybe feeling fuzzy is better than wincing in pain every time you move your shoulder." Draco muttered at him as he pulled another worm out of the barrel.

"I really don't think you want me cutting open boarworms intestines while feeling fuzzy." Harry responded. He thought to himself that he was feeling fuzzy enough as it was sitting in the middle of Snape's classroom wearing Draco Malfoy's scarf tied around his face. The scarf blocked the worst of the smell. The feeling of the silk against his skin was distracting; knowing that it had last been worn by Draco was unnerving. He forced himself to concentrate on the worm in front of him.

He kept thinking back to Friday night when they had sat together next to the fire after coming in from flying. It had felt so...comfortable. He really hadn't had time to about that night since then. Hagrid had showed him the dragons the next night and everything after that was a blur. He slid over a look at Draco who was working on another worm. Six weeks ago he never would have thought that he would enjoy spending time alone with Draco Malfoy and wishing for more.

"Come on, I'm not doing these by myself." Draco's voice forced him to focus on the task at hand.

"Doesn't my status as first place in the Triwizard tournament count to get me out of a couple worms?"

"Tied for first place with Krum." Draco quickly corrected. "Although I'm sure you can find some first years that would be willing to do all of your detentions for an autograph."

"I bet Krum isn't deboweling worms." Harry muttered. "Oh, I didn't tell you. It was Krum. Friday when we were out on the lake. Krum was the one on the boat who saw me." Harry reached down for another worm with a grimace.

"Krum, really?" Draco looked up startled, "How did you find out? Is he going to say anything?"

"I don't think so, I mean he would have done so already if he was going to tell." Harry shrugged. "He recognized the Firebolt yesterday."

"Good thing you didn't crash right into the side of the boat." Malfoy laughed.

"Or into the side of the Horntail," joked Harry. "Splat."

"Don't say splat," as Draco looked down at the green worm in front of him.

At last they were done. Harry pulled down the scarf so it hung around his neck. "When do you want to meet again downstairs?"

"Why don't we wait until your shoulder is better. Go flying afterwards?"

"Sounds good. See you around..." They both headed out of the classroom.

"Hey, Harry." Draco called out, just as he was turning right to go towards Slytherin. .

"Yeah?"

"Good job yesterday:"

Harry flashed a smile, "Thanks, Draco." He went the other way and headed to the Gryffindor tower. He was just about to step through the Fat Lady portrait hole when he remembered the scarf tied around his neck in tell-tale green silk. He hastily pulled it off and stuffed it into his pocket.

OooOoOOo

Harry flipped a note to Draco as he passed the Slytherin studying in the library.

_Tuesday? After supper?_

Draco looked over at Harry who had sat down at a table a couple down from the Slytherin and nodded. Harry gave a grin and looked down at his homework.

ooOOoooOoOO

Harry ate a quick supper and stood up to leave, Ron was too busy retelling Harry's dragon match with Seamus to notice that he was leaving but Hermione gave him a questioning look. Harry just mouthed "Studying" to her with a quick glance towards the Hufflepuff table. She gave a worried smile but nodded.

Rushing up to Gryffindor he grabbed his Firebolt and bookbag and headed down the tunnel, whistling as he went. It had been a week since he and Draco had had detention together, since then they had only seen each other during class. Draco was already waiting when Harry entered.

"Hey," Harry nodded to him and and then went to the locker where he kept his Quidditch gear and returned the Firebolt to the locker.

"Your shoulder still hurt?"

"Loads better than before." Harry shrugged, moving the shoulder around. "Go flying afterwards?"

"Sure you are up for it?"

Harry closed the locker and shrugged, "No, reason why not, we could just fly around the castle a couple of times. Pretty cold out."

The Hufflepuff archway opened up and Cedric walked into the locker room. He smiled when he saw that Harry and Draco were waiting for him. He pulled up his chair and sat down.

Cedric looked from Harry to Draco. "You two doing okay?"

Harry looked over at Draco who smiled and shrugged, "No problems."

"No problems?" Cedric looked between them, "Last week you were hexing Harry's best friend and Harry turned you into a giant green canary?"

Harry laughed, "That is upstairs stuff, this" he motioned between the two of them, "is downstairs."

"Okay, well, then are we ready to start? Anyone want to do anything differently?"

Harry shook his head, and Draco just said "No, let's just go." He rolled his head around as if get the kinks out of his neck and nodded at Harry.

Harry pulled out his wand, "Imperio" He felt the immediate connection between him and Draco. No fear or anxiety this time, Harry thought, and but there was something there that was new, he peered at Draco who was staring back at him. It was anticipation, Harry realized with surprise.

Cedric showed Harry the list, more of the same kind of commands. He thought the next one on the list, " _Pick up the chair_ " He felt the resistance surged through Draco's mind. Watching, holding his breath he didn't see Draco move his arm at all. " _Pick up the chair_." Nothing. Draco's face remained unchanged, relaxed.

Harry and Cedric looked at each other, Cedric smiled and pointed to the next thing on the list. Harry thought, " _Jump up_ " Draco just looked at Harry. Harry felt the resistance that was still flowing through the connection surge even harder. He forced himself to focus " _Jump up_ " Draco shook his head.

Harry chewed on his lip to keep from smiling and watched as Draco's eyes dropped to Harry's lips. Harry felt a sudden surge of emotion come through the connection from Draco, with a start he recognized it as...desire, wanting. He took a step back and dropped the list. He went to pick it up but Cedric said, "Forget the list, I think he has got it. Ask him to do something you think he would never be willing to do."

Harry turned back to Draco, had he really just felt what the thought he'd felt coming over the connection? He nervously licked his lips and Draco licked his own. Harry felt amusement mix in with the other emotions coming through the connection. Draco raised his eyebrow at him. Harry hesitated and figured, aw hell, Gryffindor, may as well go down in a blaze of glory, and thought the command " _Kiss me_."

Draco lifted his head in surprise, his eyes flaring dark, but he didn't step towards Harry. Harry felt desire and excitement surge through the connection. " _Kiss me_ " he thought the command again. He could feel Draco's heart-rate going up; the increased pulse of it matched his own.

"Did you give him a command?" he heard Cedric asking, "What did you tell him to do?" Harry for once was grateful that the commands were thought driven.

"He passed with flying colors. Didn't even try to do it." Harry said, trying to keep his voice even as he ended the incantation with a wave of his wand,"Finite." He immediately felt the loss of the the connection. "Congrats Dra-"

Draco took two steps and shoved Harry up against the wall. He grabbed a hold of Harry's arms and pinned them to the wall, Harry forced himself to look into Draco's eyes that were flat steel staring at him. "Erm, uh, Draco...are you mad?"

"Cedric wants to know what your last command was, Harry. Shall I tell him? Or show him?" Draco whispered, his lips inches from Harry, his gaze not moving from Harry's eyes.

"Erm, show him?" Harry whispered back, closing his eyes as Draco moved closer. Draco slowly smiled and moved closer. "Oh, I definitely think showing him would be better."

Harry felt a shock as Draco's lips touched his own and with a groan he pushed forward into the kiss. If he was only going to have one chance to kiss Draco Malfoy he wanted to make it count. Draco's lips moved hard over his, forcing his head back against the locker. His tongue whispered over Harry's lips seeking entry and in a flash both of their tongues were twining together. Harry fought to get Draco to release his arms so he could pull the blond closer to him, but Draco held his arms tight over his head.

"Well, I think my job here is done." Cedric said with a laugh, walking away quickly from the entwined fourth years. Harry and Draco didn't hear him as Draco pushed Harry back, leaning his whole body against him. Harry started to kiss Draco along his jawline. He gave a sigh of relief as Draco finally released his arms and he immediately dragged his hands through the blond's hair, reveling in the feel of it.

"Hell, Draco." Harry said at last lifting his head to lean against the locker, breathing hard to catch his breath. "What is this?"

"What do you think it is?" Draco stared hard into Harry's green eyes. Harry lifted his eyes to the ceiling to avoid looking at Draco. He wished he could tell what he was thinking, what he wanted.

"It's nice? Yeah, definitely, nice." Harry muttered unwilling to admit anything more.

Draco snorted, a sound that Harry didn't think he'd ever heard the Slytherin make, "I am pretty sure it is better than nice. I have it on good authority that I'm a damn better kisser than nice."

Harry felt a surge of jealousy that he didn't know he was capable of, "Who?'

Draco smiled and rubbed his finger along Harry's lip, "Can't say and I think you are one who can appreciate that I don't kiss and tell."

"So if it is more than nice, what is it?" Harry forced himself to step away from Draco. He couldn't think with the Slytherin standing so close. He went to the bench and sat down straddling it and groaning at the discomfort the move caused his groin.

"Jeans a little tight?" Draco walked over and straddled the bench, sitting facing Harry. He pulled himself as close as he could, scooting closer as Harry instinctively tried to move back.

Draco put a hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulled it forward. "What is this? I think it is a celebration that our little Imperius project was successful." He slowly leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. "I think it is a thank you, for helping me." Another kiss. "And, I know it is something I wanted to do for a long time." Another kiss. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Draco's, he was breathing hard and having a hard time putting two thoughts together.

"How long?" Harry whispered.

"A very long time."

"You have a damn funny way of showing it." Harry muttered.

Draco laughed. "It's the Malfoy way, don't put your cards on the table until you are certain you can win."

"So, what happens now?"

"What do you want to happen?"

Harry hesitated, "More."

"More, right now?" Draco paused, "Or more tomorrow and the next day and the next?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, tomorrow and the next and the next." Harry pulled Draco towards him. "Yes, to all of the above." He could feel Draco's smile against his lips.

"Good."

It was twenty minutes later that Harry broke free reluctantly, "I've got to go. I still have homework to finish."

"Do it here." Draco said, entwining his fingers with Harry's.

Harry laughed wishfully, "No, I really have to do it, I haven't even started on Charms that is due tomorrow."

"I promise you that my ability to concentrate is excellent. I won't distract you."

Harry asked, "You're sure?"

Draco growled, "Definitely."

"Good, because I can study a lot better with you next to me than spending whole damn night wondering where you are and who you are talking to."

"So, I'm not the only one slightly obsessed?"

"I'm not obsessed. I just have a keen sense of survival that requires me to want to know where you are at all times."

They stood up and with only a few lingering kisses walked over to the desk. Harry dragged the chair from the opposite side of the desk so that he could sit next to Draco. They both pulled out their homework and Draco was good to his word, he didn't take a single break, but he pressed his leg up against Harry's the whole time. Harry found it strangely more intimate than he ever realized it could be.

Draco checked the time. "Almost curfew. No time for flying."

"Wouldn't be that comfortable anyway." Harry muttered.

Draco laughed, "Why's that?" he whispered in Harry's ear.

"You know." Harry said flushing.

"Maybe we should do something about that next time." Draco said stretching his hand towards Harry's lap. Harry leaped up and moved away.

"So, what do we do?" Harry lifted his head towards the ceiling. "Still Malfoy & Potter, up there?"

"Do you want anyone to know?" Draco asked.

"No, not yet, anyway. You?" Harry said slowly.

"Do you know what they would do to me in Slytherin if they found out?" Draco admitted reluctantly.

"That you are gay, or you are...gay with me?" Harry asked curiously as he reached out and grabbed ahold of Draco's hand, reveling in the novelty of being able to do so.

"Gay with you." Draco shrugged, "The people who matter know that I'm bent. What about you? I've never heard a hint of a rumor about you and trust me I was paying attention. One of the reasons I hated you so much. Annoying as hell seeing you every day and thinking I would never be able to do this" He leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I was never sure...I really only figured things out this year. My life is complicated enough. I'm not too eager for the Daily Prophet to splash it across the front page, the less people that know the better. I've told Hermione and Ron that I'm gay and, Cedric." For the first time Harry looked around "When did he leave anyway? Do you think he knew this would happen?"

Draco laughed, "I don't know. He knew about me. And you?" Harry nodded. "It doesn't take a Ravenclaw to add one and one and get two."

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow in Potions?" Harry picked up his books reluctantly.

Draco nodded, "I'm going to give you hell. Be ready."

OoOOOOooOO

Harry sagged with relief when Potions was over. Draco had been a complete prat the entire class. Snape had paired them together the minute they had walked in the door and Draco had sniped and abused him the entire time they were making potions. If it hadn't been for Draco's knee rubbing against his own and the playful tap of his foot, he might have thought that he had dreamed last night. He stood up and raked his hand through his hair. "You are a complete git, Malfoy."

Malfoy whipped his head around and gave Harry a concerned look. Harry took a look around the classroom, no one was watching at them. He flashed Malfoy a smile as he passed behind his chair gave him a quick flick on the head.

He caught up with Hermione and Ron as they were leaving the room. "What was Malfoy's problem today? He was at you the whole time." Ron asked as they walked down the corridor. Harry looked back and saw Malfoy watching them.

"Wouldn't worry about it, he is probably just mad that the dragon didn't finish me off." Harry mumbled.


	8. Who to Take to the Ball

_The Next Day_

Harry was perched in one of the wind-protected alcoves in the courtyard when Cedric found him. Harry looked up from his book and smiled as the sixth-year Hufflepuff approached him.

"I figured you would come looking for me today." Harry swung his legs down to make room for Cedric who hopped up on the ledge next to him. The sun shown down brightly on the courtyard keeping the November chill at bay.

"You made it tough enough, this was the last place I could think to look."

"Sun. Don't get many days like this in winter at Hogwarts."

Cedric nodded and didn't say anything more. They both sat next to each other without talking, Harry knew that Cedric would wait until he was ready to talk. Harry finally broke the silence.

"So, how did you know? That Draco... That I..." Harry flushed and stopped talking.

Cedric laughed, he had a rich, deep laughter that always startled Harry with how warm it was. Cedric was someone who enjoyed life and wasn't afraid to show it. "How did I know that you and Draco might be interested in each other? Honestly, Harry, I'm amazed that the whole school doesn't know..."

Harry looked over alarmed, "Don't worry, they don't. Most people see what they expect to see. I was listening to you sniping at each other at the World Cup and it caught my interest. And you and I had already talked." Cedric shrugged, "You and Draco were so aware of each other, the tension between you was tangible."

"Yeah, but most people think that it is because we hate, well because it  _seems_  like we hate each other." Harry said, staring out at the lake. Even he wasn't sure when his interest in Draco had changed from dislike to fascination.

"That is just the surface." Cedric pointed towards the lake, "Look out there, you would never know there are merpeople, giant squids, and more below the surface. I bet you were -are conscious of Draco at every point of the day. You know what he has for breakfast, class schedule, habits. And he knows all of yours. Either you both were really scary stalkers or you were really interested in each other."

"Is that why you agreed to help?" Harry asked. "To help with the Imperius curse?"

Cedric looked over at Harry, "To be honest, I wasn't going to do it, but after I talked to Draco I knew he would resort to any way possible to convince you to help him. And I was afraid that you two might hurt each other if there wasn't someone there to help intervene." Harry nodded at that, they had come close to fighting that first time.

"Have you talked about how you are going to handle it? I assume that yesterday wasn't a...fluke." Cedric asked cautiously.

"We are going to do the same as we have been doing, fighting upstairs, see each other downstairs." Harry shrugged, "Really can't see anyway around it. The Slytherins and, I have to be honest, Gryffindors would both go crazy if they found out. And with me," Harry looked down at his hands, "Everything I do catches the attention of the newspapers. And then there is Draco's father...there really is no choice."

"Do you think that will work?" Cedric asked.

Harry looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

"You both are … let's call it intense. To have a relationship and not be able to be open about it. To hide it from even your friends, it makes things much more difficult"

"Why is it going to be a problem?" Harry was feeling defensive, even though he had been wondering some of the same things himself.

"Well, look around your common room, the hallways, the Great Hall. Watch those couples who are in a relationship, straight, bent, any of them. You'll see them together but talking with friends, sharing meals together at each other's house tables, in study groups together. But they are also interacting with everyone else. It allows the couple to learn about each other, through interacting with each other's friends. It is all part of healthy relationships.

"You and Draco having to fight upstairs and then being alone downstairs in the Quidditch locker room? I don't want to embarrass you but I'll just be blunt, you run the risk of moving really fast, er, physically, and the emotional side of the relationship might be forgotten. But to make a real relationship work you have to have both... There is a thin line between love and hate, you have crossed over from one side to the other, I would hate to see you cross back."

"So you don't think that we should..." Harry looked out at the lake, a frown on his face.

"No, I'm not saying that at all, I just think you need to be aware of it and find away to balance everything."

"Would you want to come down and study with us sometimes? Harry asked hesitantly.

"I could do that, I really enjoyed spending time with you too, won't miss the Imperius part though. I was wondering..." Cedric looked at Harry almost embarrassed.

"What?"

"I would really love to learn how to conjure a Patronus." Harry laughed, "No, I'm serious. They don't even teach that to seventh years. I would love to try."

"Draco said he wanted to learn too," Harry said, "I don't know if I can teach you, but I can tell you what Lupin taught me."

Cedric smiled and held out his hand, "I think you truly underestimate your teaching abilities. Set it up with Draco, I can't wait to start."

Cedric hopped down from the ledge and looked up at Harry, "Think about what I said, talk to Draco about it. Let me know if you want to talk about anything."

Over the next few days it became clear how difficult it would be get time alone with Draco. Ron was eager to make up for three weeks of not talking by spending every minute with Harry. Hermione was already suspicious about how much time he had spent "studying" with Cedric.

Harry had spent much of the last week wondering about how everything had changed so quickly. He had kissed Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had kissed him. After more than a year of wondering, of being unsure about whether or not he was gay, he had kissed another boy. He had kissed  _Malfoy_  and it had just felt so right. He could still remember the feel of Draco's body against his and just wanted more. Why he had even spent any time worrying about being gay? Anything that felt so good, so right, so brilliant couldn't be wrong.

Harry saw Draco coming down the hallway and tensed, Draco's campaign to give him hell hadn't relented throughout the week. To the glee of their fellow students and the consternation of Ron and Hermione, they had faced off four times, nearly coming to blows the last time.

Harry thought he was going to get past him without a problem when Draco grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. It felt so alike what had happened down in the locker room that Harry had to force himself to remember that they were in the middle of the second floor corridor and about 50 students were watching them. "What is your problem, Malfoy?"

"My problem is you, Potter." Harry had almost laughed at Draco. He hoped he knew what the real problem was, the fact that they hadn't been able to talk or see each other for the whole week.

"What are you going to be about it then?" Harry asked, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

Draco pushed him harder, "What I should have done years ago..." Harry shoved himself away from the wall, breaking Draco's grip on his shirt.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Harry circled around Draco, pulling his wand out.

"Oh, what are you going to do, hex me in? No magic in the hallways, Potter, surely you remember the rules." As he spoke Draco pulled out his own wand.

"When have the rules ever stopped you? Just name the time and place, Malfoy." Harry threatened.

"You want to meet-" Draco was cut off as Mad Eye Moody stomped down the corridor.

"I thought you learned your lesson about threatening students, Malfoy! Perhaps you've forgotten what it felt like to be a ferret." Moody stopped inches from Draco. Moody's magic eye whirled around to look at the other students. "Clear out, all of you! What are you do standing around here."

Harry slid his wand back into his pocket. "It is my fault Professor Moody, I, er, started it."

Moody swiveled his eye to look at Harry. "You did, did you?"

"Yes, sir." Harry shrugged, and nodded.

"Well, clear out the lot of you." Moody stomped down the corridor, dragging his wooden leg behind him. Draco sagged in relief, and Harry gave a quick smile and walked away. He slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve the note that Draco had slipped him when he'd first pushed Harry against the wall.

"Tonight. 8 o'clock. Downstairs."

Harry smiled to himself as he headed towards Transfigurations.

Draco was already in the office when Harry came through the tunnel. He hesitated at the doorway to the office. "Hey,"

Draco leaned back in the chair and smiled. "Hey, yourself. Are you just going to stand there?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, walking into the office. "What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged, coming over to Draco and hopped on top of the desk next to him. "It is just that it has been so long that I'd started thinking that I had dreamed the other night." Draco smiled and stood up and leaned against Harry, putting his hands on either side of Harry on the desk. He leaned forward. "Well, maybe you did. What exactly did you dream?"

Harry took a deep breath, it had taken him a while to get used to Friendly Draco and now Teasing Draco was making his pulse race. "Hmmm. This," he leaned forward to kiss Draco, his hands pulling Draco's head forward. Draco nipped at his lower lip.

"Funny, I dreamed about the exact same thing. What else?' Harry looked nervously at Draco's teasing eyes. "Oh, erm, this." Harry closed his eyes and kissed Draco again, running his tongue against Draco's lips. Draco opened his mouth and their tongues twinned together. Harry fisted his hands in Draco's hair, forcing his head closer.

"Easy with the hair, Potter," Draco growled, breaking the kiss. "Don't want it looking like yours when we're done." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco instead, pulling his body closer.

"I definitely dreamed about messing with your hair, always too damn perfect." Harry replied.

"Well, that is where your memory and fantasies have gotten confused." He lifted his eyes to look at Harry's unruly mop. "Seriously, what is up with your hair? Do you want to know how much time I spent trying to figure out how anyone's hair can always look like same chaotic mess? I was sure you were making it look like that on purpose just to annoy me."

"Ditto with you and your hair." Harry laughed back, "Even during Quidditch your hair never dared be out of place. "

"That is what pureblood breeding will do for you. Perfect grooming at all times." Draco ran his hands up Harry's back. "Any idea how annoying it is to sit across the tables from you at breakfast every morning and wanting to come over and kiss you good morning."

"Fairly good idea, since you hexed me three times this week leaving breakfast." Harry grumbled. "Really, three times? Don't you think that is a little overkill?"

"Three words. Green. Fucking. Canary." Draco growled, "You are lucky I don't hex you every morning until the end of the school year." Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing at the memory of the feather covered Draco.

"You should thank me, everyone has forgotten about you turning into a ferret." Harry smiled.

"Right, and now everyone just makes tweeting noises at me as I walk by." Draco snarled. "At least ferrets don't make any noise."

Harry reached out and kissed the snarl off his face. There was no more talking until Draco broke away, breathing hard. "Fuck."

Harry couldn't argue. Draco was leaning against him, and he could tell that Draco was as excited as he was. He shifted his body, trying to get more comfortable. They stood in place, their foreheads touching trying to catch their breath. Harry closed his eyes to clear his thoughts. "Did Cedric talk to you, too?"

"Yea, nosy prat." Draco mumbled.

"What do you think?"

"Right now, or before you got here? A half hour ago I was thinking that he may have had a point. Now?" Draco pushed his hips suggestively against Harry. "I think that he has forgotten what it is like to be 14 and feeling like this."

"What point did you think was a good one?" Harry asked, forcing himself to look at Draco.

Draco sighed, his gray eyes dark "That I have spent the last year wanting to get to know you, wanting to know what it was like to be able to walk up and kiss you. I don't want to blow this and having you hate me again."

"Me, too,"

"So, where does that leave us?"

"Taking it a slowly? Studying?" Harry laughed, "Not that I could write a cohesive sentence right now."

"I have a better idea. I need a way to let you know when I need to see you. Notes are too risky."

Harry nodded., Draco went on, "And Granger and Weasley never leave your side these days."

"What about Goyle and Crabbe?" Draco grimaced, "Yeah, they are just as bad. A lot slower on the uptake though."

They finally came up with the idea of just using an insult using either 'ferret' or 'scarhead'. And then indicating the floor to meet and in how many minutes as part of the conversation or hand signals. They picked a spot and back up spot on each floor that was usually empty.

"Think anyone will catch on?" Harry asked.

"Only if they catch us in one of the alcoves, and then I can just punch you." Draco said easily, sliding his arms around Harry. "Snogging, fighting not much difference."

"No? Personally I prefer the snogging."

OoOOOOoO

Harry climbed the stairs out of the kitchen with Hermione and Ron. He couldn't believe that Dobby and Winky were working in the Hogwarts kitchens. Hermione was excitedly talking about S.P.E.W. and how if Dobby could be paid it would open the doors to house elf rights.

Harry was paying no attention to her, his mind was focused on the archway he had seen on the far side of the kitchen while he had been talking to Dobby. The archway that had stones carved with snitches. Could it be another tunnel to the locker room? He was going to have to ask Draco, maybe even bring him into the kitchen and try to get through to the tunnels that way. It would be good to have another way in and out of the locker room, it was getting tougher and tougher to sneak into the Gryffindor common room.

OoOOoOOo

Harry walked out of McGonagall's classroom thoroughly confused. A dance. He had to bring someone to the Yule Ball. He didn't even know how to dance let alone who to invite to one. He knew somehow that Draco was going to find this hilarious. His mind briefly flashed to he and Draco walking into the Great Hall together. Okay, that was funny. He could imagine the stunned expressions on everyone's faces. The deafening silence. The roar as everyone in the room realized what was happening. That would be pretty funny. Impossible, but funny.

"What's the matter, Potter, did McGonagall transform your pet Weasley into a rat?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face Draco who was coming down the hall with Crabbe and Goyle. He did not understand why, of all the Slytherins, Draco chose to spend the most time with those two lumps of clay.

"No, Draco, I was just standing here wondering how long it was going to take you to turn back into a ferret. My guess is four maybe five minutes at the most."

Harry walked past Draco, their shoulders just grazing each others. He counted to ten and then turned around. Draco was looking over his shoulder and nodded and turned back. Harry continued down the hall with a smile on his face.

Harry quickly went down the corridor and ran up the staircase to the fifth floor. The corridor was empty with most fourth year students having a free hour before lunch. He slowly walked down the corridor until he came to the tapestry of the mead-drinking monks. Checking that the corridor was empty he quickly ducked behind the tapestry. Not for the first time Harry was amused by how many tapestry covered alcoves there were at Hogwarts. Great for snogging and private conversations, strange that the faculty didn't mind them.

Draco ducked in a minute later. He looked over at Harry who was sitting on the window ledge. Draco hesitated a moment and then came over to him and kissed him lightly ."What's up?"

Harry flashed him a nervous smile.

"Did you know there was going to be a Yule Ball?"

"Of course, not exactly a secret. Why?"

"Did you know the Triwizard Champions have to bring dance partners and dance the first dance?"

Draco burst out laughing, "Oh, I'm not going to miss that for anything."

"Yea, I pretty much figured that would be your reaction." Harry grumbled.

Draco tilted his chin up and kissed him, "Who are you going to take?"

"You?" Harry smiled into the kiss.

"Not bloody likely." Draco leaned against Harry, pushing him against the window. "Second choice?"

"I don't know! Who am I supposed to ask to a dance? A girl? Right? It has to be a girl?"

"Better be, or I'm going to be very upset with you." Draco murmured in his ear.

"Not to mention how many other problems that would cause." Harry grumbled.

"Right. So, who is going to be the lucky girl? Granger?"

"Hermione? No, that would be too weird. Wait. Who are you going to bring?"

"Easy. Pansy. "

"She better not be easy." Harry scowled at the blond who still had him trapped against the window.

"Oh, she is, but she knows I'm not interested. She and I practically grew up together, took dance lessons, I think Mother even hoped that we would end up together.

"That's the other problem! Doesn't matter who I ask, I've never danced a step in my life! How am I supposed to dance in front of everyone!" Harry pulled his hand through his hair. Draco caught his hand and kissed it.

"What do you mean you've never danced? Surely Muggles dance."

"Of course, they do, but it is not like I've ever been to a dance let alone had dance lessons. This is hopeless, I'm going to look like an idiot out there."

"No, you won't, I'll-" Draco whipped his head around at the sound of voices coming from the corridor. He pushed away from Harry and drew his wand. Harry pulled his out and pointed it at Draco just as the tapestry pulled back revealing two giggling Hufflepuff third years.

"I'm warning you, Potter, don't try a stunt like that again..." Draco glared at Harry and brushed past the shocked Hufflepuffs.

OoOOoOOo

Harry entered the Quidditch locker room and looked towards the office. Draco was sitting with at the desk, a large piece of paper in front of him, he looked up and quickly shoved the paper into a desk drawer.

"What was that?" Harry came around the desk and kissed Draco. He was still reveling in the idea that he could actually touch Draco and not get hexed.

"My Father Christmas List." Draco said, "You can't read it. It is just between him and me." He stood up and pressed Harry against the edge of the table.

"Hmmm. I don't know, are you sure that you aren't getting a lump of coal this year?" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"You think I'm on the naughty list? Can't be, I've been an angel, naughty thoughts don't count you know." Draco bent his head forward and nipped at Harry's ear.

There was a loud cough from the locker room and Harry dropped his arms from Draco, blushing slightly, as Cedric walked into the office.

"Hi Cedric." Draco smiled brightly at him.

"I really think I should get a loud bell and ring it before I even open the door." Cedric said looking between the two of them with a smile on his face.

"Well, once you learn how to do a Patronus you can send one ahead. Dead handy they are, can leap through walls. Lupin told me you can even use them to deliver verbal messages. I haven't learned that yet though."

Cedric nodded, "I've heard that, we'll have to see how that is done." he looked over at Draco, "Did you tell him yet?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "Nope, waiting for you."

"Tell me what?" Harry looked concernedly between the two of them. "What's wrong."

"Nothing, except..." Draco stood up and went to the large wardrobe that was in the corner of the room, "We aren't meeting for Patronus lessons today." He opened the door and pulled out a large case.

"We aren't? What's that?" Harry looked nervously between the two of them.

Draco set the case down on the desk and took off the lid revealing a record player. "Grab the records, Ced." Cedric went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a stack of record albums.

"You have a record player! How? Is it Muggle or magic?" Harry came over to look at the player.

"Of course it is magic, but it can play Muggle records too, I think. I play music sometimes when I'm studying or draw-goofing off."

"Goofing off?" Harry smiled, "Sounds like something I would be good at."

"I'm sure you excel at goofing off. However, this, Harry Potter- The Boy Who Has Never Danced, is your first dance lesson."

Harry groaned and looked at Cedric who laughed and held up his hands, "Wasn't my idea, Draco said that you needed lessons."

"You two are going to teach me how to dance?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Who else is going to? Do you want to go out there and try it for the first time in front of everyone? I think not. I recruited Cedric here to be your first victim. I value my toes too much to sacrifice them to the cause."

"Something tells me I'm going to be no good at dancing."

"Hmmm. You always do seem to be stumbling around. There is only three weeks to the dance, scarcely enough time."

"Maybe I should wear steel-toed shoes." Cedric said, looking worriedly at his own feet.

"This is probably Draco's Slytherin plot of to ensure that you aren't fit for the next task. You could be laid up in the hospital wing for weeks. Toes crushed so badly that even Skele-Gro can't fix them" Harry agreed.

Draco replied. "Enough procrastinating. You two over there" He motioned to the open floor area in front of the desk. "I shall supervise." Draco sat very un-Malfoy like on the top of the desk with his legs criss-crossed and started sorting through the records. "The Wicked Sisters are playing at the dance. Probably one of their slow songs for the first dance." He carefully placed the record on the spindle.

Harry looked from Cedric to Draco. "You are really serious about this?"

Draco shook his head sadly at Cedric, "Very slow on the pickup isn't he? You," He pointed at Harry, "Put your right arm around Cedric's waist, and your left arm should hold his right hand. Cedric, you know what to do." Draco flicked his wand at the record player and the needle on the record moved over and dropped on the spinning record. The opening chords of the Wicked Sisters "Your Magic Moves Me" started playing.

Cedric held up his arms to Harry and winked, "I'll be gentle, I promise." Harry shook his head and blushing deeply stepped forward and put his left arm around Cedric's waist. Draco sighed and shook his head, "Your right arm, Potter." Harry cursed and switched arms.

"Right now, the proper distance to maintain with your dance partner is 5 to 8 inches. Don't squeeze too close or I'll hex you." Draco said with a wave of his wand.

"Remember to look at your partner, Harry, not your feet." Harry promptly looked down at his feet. "NOT at your feet. You are going to lead, of course. Look up at Cedric." Harry turned and stared at Draco, "Look at Cedric. It doesn't matter that he is taller than you. You probably are going to be shorter than any girl willing to say yes to you. You are going to need to lead and the first step is to leading is to be confident and and, Merlin help us, in charge of the dance."

Harry dropped Cedric's hand. "Isn't it just shuffling your feet around?"

"Maybe for Muggles, but for purebloods there is definitely no feet shuffling." Draco clapped his hands. "As you were. Now your hand should be gripping Cedric's lightly but firmly" Harry rolled his eyes. "To lead you are going to communicate with all of your contact points - your eyes, left hand, and your right arm which way you want your partner to step."

"But I don't know!"

"Patience, Oh Chosen One. Step apart I'll show you what I'm talking about." Draco moved over to Cedric and with a smile bowed to Cedric "May I have this dance."

Cedric laughingly curtsied, "My pleasure, sir." in a false falsetto. Draco stepped into Cedric's arms and they immediately started moving in around the room as if they had danced together for years. Harry couldn't help but admire how easily they circled the room, avoiding the desk and chairs, perfectly in tune with the music. He actually felt a little relieved when the perfection was broken as Cedric stumbled while going backwards. "Sorry, not used to following."

"Alright," Draco stepped away from Cedric, "Did you see the steps?" Harry gave him a blank stare, "Uh, no."

Draco sighed dramatically, he turned and flicked his wand at the record player to stop the music. Harry glared at him. Draco kissed him. "You are going to thank me for this."

"If I were you, I'd think twice about having any blueberry tart tomorrow night." Harry grumbled.

"Try it and I'll trip hex you throughout your entire first dance," Draco drawled coming up to stand next to Harry and held out his arms as if he had a partner. "The basic steps, and that is all we will have time to learn are, step step, step hold, step step, step hold. And again, and again. Look at my feet, Potter."

Cedric was leaning against the desk and watching, "Come on Harry, you fought a dragon, I think this is well within your abilities." Harry's face burning with embarrassment as he attempted to make his feet make the same steps that as Draco's.

"Good, now with the music, Cedric if you would." Cedric obligingly started the music. "Wait for it... you have to listen to the beats in the music, you just don't start moving. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and begin...Listen to the music, follow the beat of the music..."

By the end of the hour, Harry was able to navigate Cedric around the room with only bumping himself and Cedric into the desk once. "That is going to have to be good enough for tonight. I think I'll need to stop by hospital wing after all for that Skele-Gro after all." Cedric said, falling into a chair.

"Did I really..." Harry looked alarmed, he had stepped on his toes a few times.

"Kidding, Harry." Cedric gave him a brief shake of the head. "What other music do you have, Draco? I think I've heard enough of the Wicked Sisters to last me to the dance."

"Take a look..." Draco pointed to the small stack of records next to the player.

"Do you have any Muggle music?" Harry asked when he joined Cedric flipping through the stack.

"No, why would I buy Muggle records?" Draco said with a laugh, he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Just wondering."

"Do you listen to Muggle music at your uncle's house?" Draco asked.

Harry hesitated, "Me, no. Dudley has a CD player in his room, it plays smaller silver discs." he sighed and slipped a record out of its sleeve and turned it carefully over and slid it back. "Records are considered to be old-fashioned now for Muggles. It's a shame, there is something special about a vinyl record album."

"But you've seen a record player before right? You knew how to work it." Draco persisted. Harry hesitated and then tugged the hair of his fringe forward nervously.

"I had one for a little while, but something happened to it."

Cedric looked curiously at Harry, "What happened? Your cousin break it?"

Harry glanced from Cedric to Draco and shrugged, "No, not my cousin, my uncle."

Cedric sat down, "Why don't you tell us what happened."

Harry glanced at Draco, "He just put on his therapist hat, didn't he?"

Draco nodded, "Best not to fight it, he is like a boggart, won't stop until you give in and answer his questions."

"Still waiting," Cedric said with an easy smile.

"Okay, well, when I was nine I was shifting around the boxes stored in the cupboard where I slept. I was getting bigger and there wasn't a lot of room to stretch out. Anyway, I found a box that had been pushed back beneath the lowest part of the stairs. I opened it up and it was an old pink record player that had been decorated with flower stickers and peace signs."

"Whose was it?" Draco asked curiously as he reached out and grabbed Harry's hand.

"My mother's...she had painted her name on the side of the player. 'Lily' in big curly rainbow coloured letters." Harry said closing his eyes and seeing the name Lily in his head. "There were record albums, too. A whole box of them and headphones. Big old fashioned headphones. It was the first time I had held anything that had belonged to my mother."

Harry felt a burning in his eyes. Five years later he could still feel the excitement as he realized what he was holding. "I hadn't even seen a photograph of my mother back then, the Dursleys had refused to acknowledge her at all. But those records, I knew that she had handled each one of the records, had picked them at the store, had listened to them wearing those headphones."

"Did you play the records?" Cedric asked quietly. "What were the groups?"

"Old Muggle groups, Beatles, lots of Beatles, Rolling Stones, Cream, Simon & Garfunkel. There was a little bit of everything."

Harry stood up and started to pace back and forth. Draco look at him with narrowed eyes. "What happened. You already said your uncle broke the record player."

Harry looked over at Draco who was leaning against the desk. "I was able to keep it a secret for about a year. There was a plug- an electric plug in the cupboard, I would listen every night or whenever they had locked me in the cupboard. I could lie there on that tiny cot wearing the headphones and imagine what it would be like if my mother was still alive and was playing me her favorite music. I knew all of the words by heart, all of the album notes, the covers, and imagined my mother doing the same thing."

"And what happened." Cedric asked.

Harry stood still in the middle of the room, closing his eyes to block the memories. "One night, I must have fallen asleep and turned over. The plug for the headphones came out and the music blasted out of the player. With the headphones on I hadn't realized what had happened, but my uncle heard it. He pulled me out of the cupboard and ..."

"What did he do Harry?"

"He was mad. Really mad." Harry shuddered involuntarily at the memory, "He smashed it. He smashed the record player to pieces with his big Smelting cane. And then he smashed the record albums. The only thing I had from my mother and he destroyed it."

Draco walked over and put his arms around Harry. "I tried to save the bit of the case that had her name on it but he threw it all into the dustbin. I think Aunt Petunia was furious with him when she got home. They had a huge row and he had to sleep on the sofa. Made me wonder the reason she kept it all those years, they had always said that my mother was a bad person. Why would Aunt Petunia keep her record player and be mad at my uncle for destroying it? But that was the only thing I had of my mother until Hagrid made a photo album for me of photographs he had gathered from my parent's friends after my first year."

Cedric and Draco looked at him in stunned shock. Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's "Well, we have two things in common, Quidditch and a life away from Howarts that is horrible."

"Fucking Merlin's Beard," Cedric swore and Harry turned to look at him in disbelief, it was the first time he had ever heard the even-tempered sixth year raise his voice let alone swear. "Have either of you ever," Cedric closed his eyes in frustration, opening them to glare at them both, "Ever thought of asking someone for help? To talk to anyone? Dumbledore? McGonagall? Snape?"

Both boys shrugged simultaneously, "Why would we?" Harry asked.

"Because, what you two are going through is just...wrong." Cedric threw himself out of his chair and started pacing, "It is wrong that a guardian destroy the only memory an orphan has of his mother! It is wrong that a father force his child to beat his mother! You both realize that these kind of things are not what happen in normal families, right?"

Harry scowled, "Sure, but if your 'family' isn't normal there isn't much you can do to change it. You just have to deal."

Cedric looked between the two of them in amazement, "That's the thing, you shouldn't have to deal. There is help available in the Muggle world, even in our world," He looked at Harry. "You were still in primary school when this happened, you could have gone to a teacher. They are obligated by Muggle law to report abuse cases."

"But they never hit me," Harry protested, "He smashed a record player."

"They made you live in a fucking closet, Harry." Cedric's face was pale in fury, his gray eyes flashing in anger, "That is abuse. They fed you through a flap in the door. That is abuse. And Draco," He turned to face Draco. "I admit that it is tougher in the pureblood wizarding world to seek help, but with someone powerful behind you, someone like Dumbledore..."

"I would never go to Dumbledore for help. I am a Malfoy," Draco pulled himself up coldly, "We deal with our family problems ourselves."

"And where has that gotten you?" Cedric snapped, "Think of your father, where did you think he learned how to torture a child? From his own father. Abused children more often than not become abusers. Do you want to continue you this chain?"

"I'm fucking gay, I'm not going to have to worry about that." Draco snapped, he tightened his hold around Harry.

"Oh no? You don't think your father isn't going to force you into a pureblood marriage to a witch the minute you graduate from Hogwarts? Do you think your father is going to let the Malfoy bloodline die? There are dark potions that can be used to temporarily alter a person's sexual orientation. Do you think that your father would be above using such a potion on you?"

"That is years away," Draco said, "A lot can change."

"Only if you allow things to change, only if you have the support to stand behind you." Cedric replied in a calmer voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I never blow up like this...it's just that it is extremely frustrating for me. The more I know about what you are both going through at home...this is way beyond what I can help you with and I don't know what to do..."

"We don't expect you to do anything. It doesn't affect us here." Harry said, leaning back against Draco.

"It doesn't? See that is interesting, I think it does affect you. If you had the support of family behind you, maybe you wouldn't have to hide your relationship. If you hadn't been abused for the last decade, maybe you wouldn't hide who you are behind aggressive behavior." Cedric looked at Draco and then at Harry. "Maybe if Dumbledore knew what you were going through in your home he could find somewhere else for you to go each summer.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to say anything. But I want you both to consider the possibility of getting help for your home situations. Before something serious happens to one or both of you."

Cedric sighed, and held up his hands, showing defeat. "Okay, I'll take my therapist hat off, now, but please think about what I said."

OoOoOOooO

After much debate Harry finally decided to ask Cho Chang to the dance. She has been one of the few students who had been nice to him before the first task. It was a plus that she was the Ravenclaw seeker so that they could probably talk about Quidditch. Harry had never felt really comfortable talking to girls other than Hermione so that would be good to have something he felt he could talk about.

After a week of trying to find a time when she wasn't surrounded by her friends he gave up and realized that he would have to walk up to her in front of everyone and ask to talk to her. He stood outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for her class to get out. She emerged from the classroom laughing with her friends. "Erm, Cho, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, face bright red.

oOoOOOoOoo

Harry slouched into the Quidditch locker room, Cedric and Draco were already waiting for him.

"What's wrong? Draco asked immediately.

"Finally got a date for the dance," Harry said miserably.

"Oh, ho." said Draco with a smile. "Who is the unlucky girl?"

Harry threw a glance at Cedric, "Well, I asked Cho Chang first..." Cedric laughed and Draco looked confused.

"I asked Cho to the dance last week." Cedric explained to Draco, "Sorry, Harry, didn't know that is who you were thinking of asking. I could have asked someone else. Simon was in Ravenclaw so Cho and I saw a lot of each other last year while Simon was still here. Simon can't come to the ball, so I asked Cho."

"Poor Harry," Draco shook his head, "So you had to ask two girls...who was your next choice?"

"Pavarti Padma," Harry grimaced, "She was just walking by while Ron and I were talking. She giggles. A lot. But her sister is going to go with Ron, so he is taken care of too."

"Good. Now you can focus all of that anxiety that has been twisting your stomach into a knot towards something more important. Me." Draco kissed him hard on the lips, Harry glanced at Cedric and broke away but didn't object to Draco's arm draped around his shoulders. "By the way, how did you get away from the Weasley rat?"

"Ron not Rat." Harry said automatically, "I finally just told him that I needed time alone to think about things, and to not ask me about it. I think he feels guilty enough about the way he treated me that he didn't object. But I think Hermione is suspicious."

"What do you mean? Suspects what?" Draco asked.

Cedric smiled knowingly, "She thinks Harry and I have something going on." Harry nodded, "She came up to me at the library and gave me a not too subtle hint that I should not be...carefree with your emotions."

"She what! She can't do that...!" Harry blustered. Cedric waved a hand.

"It's fine, I'm glad she is a good enough friend that she wants to look out for you." Cedric said reassuringly, "But it could cause problems for you if she thinks you are studying with me and she sees me upstairs without you..."

Harry nodded, "I'll think of something."

Draco peered down his nose at Harry, "All this subterfuge could be avoided if you just told them both to mind their own business. There are advantages to being a rude Slytherin and not a whimpering Gryffindor."

"So, what lesson is it going to be today? Dancing or Patronus?" Cedric asked, ignoring Draco's comment.

"Patronus." Harry said firmly. "That I can do."

OooOoOoOOO

Three days later at breakfast, Harry was busy ignoring Hermione's dire warnings about his not taking the second task seriously when the owls began swooping into the Great Hall. With so many students staying for the Yule Feast the owls were delivering many more packages and bundles than usual.

"Cor' look at those owls," Ron pointed, a bit of egg stuck to his face, "Wonder who is getting that." Harry looked up to see three large barn owls carefully flying with a large package strung between the three of them. The owls circled and then carefully landed next to Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, figures." Ron grumbled. "Probably a new book on hexes to curse us with."

Harry watched with narrowed eyes as Draco carefully untied the bundle and flipped each of the owls a piece of sausage before waving his arm and sending them off. The owls weren't from Malfoy Manor, Harry knew all of the owls his father used. Draco didn't open the package, just placed it carefully on the floor next to him. "I wonder what could it be..."

"I don't know, Harry. Why don't you just go and ask him." Hermione said, annoyed that Harry wasn't paying attention to her. "Honestly, Harry. There is only two months to the task, nine weeks! You haven't even figured out the egg, let alone figured out what you need to learn..."

Harry nodded abstractedly. Draco caught him staring and winked at him and went on talking to Blaise next to him.

"Harry, have you thought about asking Cedric." Hermione asked quietly.

That did catch Harry's attention, he swung around to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought that maybe that he might know something...might be willing to help you. Considering that... you know, you study together." Hermione finished quietly, giving him a significant look.

"Oh, er. Well. Uh, no." Harry cursed himself for being able to think of lies as quickly as Draco and decided to go for the truth. "We are supposed to solve it ourselves you know, I couldn't ask him."

Hermione nodded, "I suppose, but he might be willing to give you a hint."

Ron turned and looked at them, "Who you are talking about? Cedric Diggory? Why would he want to help Harry? He is the competition!"

Harry shook his head quickly at Hermione who frowned at him and then looked at Ron, "No reason."


	9. Troubled Waters

Christmas. Harry hadn't even thought about what he could get Draco for Christmas. And how strange was that, Harry realized. He was sitting in the middle of History of Magic wondering what he could get Draco Malfoy for Christmas. It was only a week away, he would either have to get something at Hogsmeade on Saturday or order it by owl and that could take a while. It had been easy picking out Hermione and Ron's presents. Harry had no idea what you get for your former nemesis that you are now secretly seeing. Harry glanced over at Draco. He had his head down and was doodling on a piece of parchment. His right arm was covering the paper so he couldn't see what it was. Every few minutes he glanced over at Harry and then back down at the paper.

"What are you doing?" Harry mouthed to him the next time Draco looked at him. Draco just gave a quick smirk and shook his head and shifted to make it harder for Harry to see the paper. Harry frowned and looked back at his own notes and quill. He quickly looked back at Draco and realized what didn't look right. Draco wasn't holding his quill; it was lying on the desk. What was he writing with if not his quill?

Harry glanced around the room. Ron was giving him a funny look. Harry looked down at his own parchment and pretended to be writing notes. He knew Ron had seen him and Malfoy looking at each other. He would have to fake another fight with Draco; may as well start it now. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco's quill.

"Mobilipluma" he murmured and the quill started lifting from Draco's desk. Harry flicked his wand cautiously and the quill started to bounce. Draco looked up and realized what was happening and grabbed for it. Harry smirked and made the quill go higher. He glanced over at Ron who was laughing quietly in his seat. Looking back Draco was trying to grab his quill; students around the room were breaking out laughing. Hermione frowned at Harry.

Draco swore and flipped over the parchment on his desk before Harry could see it and stood up trying to grab at the dancing quill. Binns voice droned on; more and more students were watching. Harry flicked his wand down and the quill dropped to the ground. Draco snatched up the quill and growled at Harry before sitting back down. He pulled a book out of his bookbag and slammed it on the desk. He bent his head down and read it, looking up only to glare occasionally are Harry.

At last the class was over, Draco quickly got up and left the classroom, glaring at Harry as he left. Harry slowly put away his ink and quill. Parvati had a class in the classroom across the hall and he knew she would be waiting for him right outside the door. If he waited long enough she would have to leave for her next class and he could be late for Charms, Flitwik had been so impressed with Harry's summoning charm during the first task that he could probably skip class and the professor would be delighted.

"Come on, Harry" Hermione said impatiently, coming to stand next to his desk "You can't avoid her the whole week. You are going to have to talk to Parvati at some point."

"Not if I can help it..." Harry muttered. Every time he did talk to her, she just giggled.

"Harry, isn't this where Malfoy was sitting?" Hermione asked frowning, looking down at the desk.

Harry turned slowly and looked over at where she was standing next to Draco's desk, "Erm, yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"These smudges on the desk. Do they look like anything to you?" Hermione was turning her head to try to see them at a different angle.

Harry came over and looked to see, there were faint, dark smudges on the desk. The smudges looked a little bit like a face. Harry squinted, they looked a lot like a face.

"Harry, it is a face, don't you see? Here is the mouth and chin and nose, and the face looks like it is wearing...Harry! It's you! He drew you!" Harry froze. It  _was_  his face, in faint charcoal smudges on the desk. Draco had been drawing him. When he had flipped over the paper because Harry had sent his quill up in that air, and then set his book on top. It must have transferred some of the charcoal on to the desk top.

"What's that?" Ron came over from the doorway where he had been standing guard for Harry, watching to make sure that Parvati had left. Hermione was biting her lip and pointing at the trace of Harry's face.

"Why in Godrick Gryffindor's name would he be drawing you?" Ron looked at it horrified. Harry opened his mouth but no words came out.

Hermione looked over at the both of them, her face a little pale. "Do you think it is some kind of dark magic? Like those Haitian voodoo dolls you hear about?"

Hermione's word shook Harry into action; he took the sleeve of his robe and quickly rubbed away the smudges.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Ron pulled back Harry's arm but the smudges were gone. "Why did you do that? That was evidence!"

"It was nothing! Just some weird smudges that looked a little like me if you squinted. Like the Muggles who see the Virgin Mary in a crisp." Harry looked from Hermione to Ron. "It really didn't look at all like me."

Hermione looked unsure, "I think I should check in the library to make sure, I haven't heard about that type of curse but..."

Harry gritted his teeth, "Look, we are going to be really late for Charms. We'd better go..." he grabbed Hermione by the arm and steered her out of the classroom.

OooOOoOOO

The next night he met Cedric and Draco for another Patronus lesson downstairs. The previous time they had only been able to produce a thin trail of silvery vapor from the tips of their wand. "Okay, you have the incantation down now. Just remember that you have to think the happiest thought that you can think of and put all of those feelings into the incantation and feel it flow through your wand arm and through your wand."

Draco and Cedric stood on either side of Harry in the center of the locker room. "Ready to give it another try?"

Cedric smiled and nodded and Draco gave a curt nod, "Okay," Harry pulled out his wand, "On three, one, two, three. Expecto Patronum!" Harry's stag leaped in full form from Harry's wand. Harry scarcely spared it a glance; he looked quickly over at Draco's wand. A shimmering veil of silver formed a shield and then disappeared. Harry heard Cedric's laugh of delight and turned to see a large silvery bird flying around the horns of his stag.

"You did it!" Harry slapped Cedric on the back and watched the two Patronuses. Cedric's faded after a minute and disappeared in a rain of silver dew towards the ground. "That was incredible; I've never seen a bird Patronus before! It almost looked like a crow or a raven."

"A raven," agreed Draco, "too big to be a crow."

"Alright, Draco this time it is your turn. Happy thought and feel it in your wand."

Cedric was still smiling in delight that he had produced a Patronus. "Hey, Harry." he came over to Harry and whispered in his ear.

Harry blushed, "I..."

"Worth a try." Cedric said with a wink. "I'll just be practicing over here." He wandered off into the office.

"Where's he going?" Draco asked, staring down at his wand as if questioning why it wasn't obeying him. Harry walked over to Draco and took the wand out of his hand "what are you...mmph" Harry grabbed Draco and wrapped his arms around him. He forced Draco to walk backwards until he was against the locker. Harry ran his hands over Draco's chest and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Draco growled and started returning kiss for kiss. Draco grabbed Harry's head and pulled him towards him. Harry stopped abruptly and handed Draco his wand back, the blond automatically reached for it. Harry stood behind him and whispered. "Think the happiest thought you can imagine, and just do it." Draco turned and stared at Harry, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Right then, Expecto Patronum." Draco held his wand steady and the silvery mist sprang from his wand and formed for a few brief shimmering seconds a large four legged animal... he lowered his wand and it disappeared.

"You did it!" Harry shouted excitedly. "Try again." Draco gave the incantation again and the animal reformed, and loped past the lockers and disappeared.

"A panther, your Patronus is a panther." Harry smiled shaking his head at Draco, "figures, I always thought you moved like a jungle cat."

"A jungle cat? How can anyone move like a cat?" Draco protested, but he was laughing with delight at where his Patronus had disappeared.

"Pretty cool Patronus, Draco," Cedric said voice from the doorway. "I figured you just needed some extra incentives to get motivated."

oOOOo

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at the top of the High Street into Hogsmeade. "We'll meet up in an hour at the Three Broomsticks, right?" Hermione said looking at the other two. "No peeking at what shops I'm going into!"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. They knew that Hermione did all of her shopping at Smythwick's bookstore, and there was no danger that they would be shopping there.

"Right," Harry confirmed, "One hour." Fortunately, he had already bought Ron and Hermione's during the last Hogsmeade weekend. He quickly moved down the street until he got to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. There were a number of Hogwarts students in the shop and Harry poked around looking at the various quills and parchments on display. At last the clerk was free and Harry stepped up to the counter.

"I owled you an order...I'm, er, Harry-"

"Harry Potter!" The clerk's eyes rose automatically to Harry's forehead. "We've got your order and have it all ready for you! Perhaps you would like to inspect the kit?" Harry looked around and saw the other students in the store looking at him.

"No!" Harry said hastily, "I'm sure it is fine! Just wrap it up and I'll take it." Harry quickly pulled out enough galleons to pay for the package and left the store. He hurried to meet Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was the last to arrive, carrying large rectangular packages.

"Done at last!" She said with a smile, "Harry, can I use Hedwig to deliver my parent's presents?"

"Sure, she'll be glad to get out." Harry said, looking around the room. Draco was at a table on the other side of the room. Ron and Hermione had seen him also. Hermione gave Harry a nervous look.

"Just because I couldn't find anything about a dark curse that involves drawing the victim, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist, Harry." Hermione said, "If I could just get into the Restricted section..."

"Hermione, really just drop it." Harry said impatiently. "I haven't broken out in boils, or drool, or anything. It was just a smudge on a desk."

"Doesn't seem like you, Harry." Ron said looking at him questioningly, "You've always been willing to see the worst in Malfoy. Why not now?"

Harry shrugged and took a sip of butterbeer, "I don't know. He isn't that devious, I guess. If he is going to try something he is just going to hex me or trip me, not use dark magic. So, Hermione, when are you going to tell us who you are going to the dance with? We are going to find out in three days anyway..."

OooOOoOOOoO

Christmas Eve Morning

Harry woke up early, Ron and the others will still asleep in their beds. Gathering up his clothes he hurried into the bathroom to get dressed. He walked down the steps into the common room that was still empty. He swiftly opened the tunnel door; Draco's present was sitting on the steps where he had hid it the night they had gotten back from Hogsmeade, along with a basket he had gotten from Dobby. He went down the stairs, hoping that Draco hadn't overslept and would be waiting for him.

They had agreed to meet before breakfast on Christmas Eve, it would be impossible to get away from their friends over the next two days. Harry figured that most of the Gryffindors would sleep in late and wouldn't notice that he was missing from his bed.

Harry walked into the locker room and smiled as he saw Draco standing in the office waiting for him. "Happy Christmas" he said with a smile and a kiss as he realized that Draco had put a Christmas record on the player and started a fire in the fireplace.

Draco grumpily kissed back, "Too bloody early for happy anything. Couldn't we have met tonight?"

Harry smiled, "Too many people sneaking in and out of each other's rooms leaving presents. Here I have something to make you feel better." Harry sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace and opened the basket. "Breakfast"

"You are sitting on the floor." Draco said. He was still standing and staring down at Harry.

"It's a picnic breakfast; you eat picnics on the ground not in chairs." Harry retorted.

"Picnics are eaten on picnic blankets, not the floor," Draco said as he walked over to the large wardrobe, "there is a difference." He opened the wardrobe and pulled out a green bundle. Walking towards Harry he unfolded it to reveal a blanket with a large coiled snake, the Slytherin emblem. With a flick of his arms he laid the blanket on the floor and sat down, looking at Harry. His lip twitching, Harry moved over and sat next to him on the blanket, bringing the basket with him.

Draco perked up as he looked in the basket. "How did you manage that?"

"I asked Dob-one of the house elves to fix a breakfast basket." Harry said with a shrug. He wasn't sure if Draco knew that the Malfoy's former house elf was down in the kitchen or if he would even care but didn't want to make trouble for Dobby. He started pulling out pastries, scones and a thermos of hot chocolate. He held out a sticky bun. "You had said that you always wanted to kiss me at breakfast. Here is your chance."

"Hmmm." said Draco as he bit into the bun and then leaned over and gave Harry a sticky kiss, "I guess I can forgive you for the atrocious hour. Especially if you share that hot chocolate.

"Oops. No mugs." said Harry looking at the empty basket, in true Dobby fashion he had neglected to put in any plates or mugs.

"No worries" said Draco, he went over to the desk and pulled out a mug out of a drawer, "We can share." He opened the thermos and poured the steaming frothy chocolate into the mug.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Draco asked with a smile, peering over the rim of the mug as he took a sip and then handed the mug to Harry.

Harry grimaced "No, be just as glad when it is over. At least she has stopped following me around."

"How did you manage that?" Draco asked.

"I dunno, she just did. Hermione probably talked to her, she is good with that kind of thing."

"Talking to people?"

"Yeah, I'm bollocks at it."

"You talk okay to me, most of the time."

"You're not a girl." Harry mumbled, his mouth full of bun.

"Thank you for noticing." Draco leaned forward and licked a bit of caramel from Harry's lip. Harry dropped the bun on the blanket and reached out and pulled Draco towards him. Lips and teeth mashed together in a flurry as Draco pushed Harry farther and farther back until he was laying on the blanket, Draco atop him. Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's back, reveling in the feel of him. Draco was supporting his weight with his arms on either side of Harry. Their tongues danced together, Harry could taste chocolate and caramel and Draco and just wanted more.

Harry reached up and fumbled as he tried to unbutton Draco's shirt. He finally got it open to and slipped his hands against Draco's chest. Draco responded by pushing his leg between Harry's. Harry groaned at the contact, lifting his hips to grind against Draco's. He slipped his hands around to grip Draco's arse, pulling him closer.

Many minutes later; breathing hard Draco broke away, Harry fumbled and pushed off the floor, he looked over at Malfoy who was brushing sticky bun crumbs off his jersey. "This is why civilized people don't go on picnics," he grumbled, his cheeks flame red against the paleness of his skin.

Harry reached over and kissed him once slowly on the side of his neck, "Hmmm. I think this is exactly why people have picnics."

"Don't start again or we'll never get our presents open." Draco whispered, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Harry's chin and turning it towards him, giving him one hard kiss. "And I, for one, am eager to open presents."

Harry smiled and stood up. He retrieved the package that he had left by the door. "Happy Christmas, Draco." Draco gave him a delighted smile and went over to the chair. Harry leaned against the desk and nervously watched him open the package, he chewed on his lip. He was suddenly second guessing himself, what if he had been wrong?

Draco carefully opened the package; he didn't tear through the paper but carefully unpeeled the tape on either end. "It feels like a book..." Harry felt like wrestling it away from him and tearing off the paper for him. At last the box was free. The hinged wooden box had two latches. Draco looked at Harry curiously and then flipped open the latches and opened it.

He stared into the box without saying anything for so long that Harry wanted to grab it out of his hands and apologize. At last Draco looked up, his gray eyes dark and untelling. "How did you know?"

"It's okay then? I didn't know, not for sure." Harry said to him anxiously.

Draco pulled out a charcoal drawing pencil and held it in his hand, "It is wonderful..." Harry sagged with relief. The artist's box was filled with colored & charcoal pencils, a sharpener and pastels. A sheaf of drawing paper was carefully fitted inside the lid.

"But how did you know?" Draco repeated with a small smile of wonder on his face.

"That day in Binns class? You flipped your drawing over... and it left a mark on the desk and we saw it." Harry said, coming over and standing next to Draco.

"We? Who we?" Draco asked alarmed.

"Oh, erm, Hermione noticed it first, and realized that the smudges looked like me, and erm, Ron."

Draco shook his head alarmed, "What? Why didn't you tell me before!"

"We've hardly talked since then, but it's okay. Hermione thought you were doing some kind of curse on me. And I rubbed it off before Ron saw it properly."

"It's okay because Hermione thought it was a curse..." Draco shook his head disbelievingly. "But..."

"After I saw it I remembered all of the times that I'd seen you with smudges on your sleeves and hands." Harry shrugged, "Always puzzled me because you are so ...fastidious. So why would you let yourself get all smudgy? Once I saw the drawing I realized...and it all made sense."

Draco stood up and carefully set the box on the desk and came over and put his arms around Harry. "Thank you. No one has ever gotten me such a perfect gift."

"So you really do draw?" Harry said with relief, "Would you...could I see your drawings sometime?" Draco nodded, a blush flooding his cheeks. "Yeah, I draw. I'll show you...but first you have to open your present." Draco walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it out the large package that the three owls had delivered.

Draco handed him the package, he had a nervous look and didn't let go of the package right away. "I hope this is okay, I actually asked Cedric if he thought you would …well, open it."

Harry took the package and started tearing the paper away, as he saw the edge of what was inside revealed he took a deep breath and looked at Draco, who was staring at him, his eyes inscrutable. Harry pulled the rest of the paper away and stood there, leaning the desk holding the stack of record albums in his trembling hands.

"I know they aren't your mother's albums and they probably aren't the same ones... but I thought you would..." Draco's voice trailed off as Harry set down the stack of albums and started flipping through them.

"Cedric helped, he knew what groups you had talked about and I owled a music store that carried Muggle albums and ordered any albums they had by them-" Draco stopped talking when Harry grabbed him around the waist and buried his face into Draco's neck.

Draco tentatively put his arms around Harry, "I'm sorry..." Harry reached up and put his fingers against Draco's lips to stop him from talking. He took a deep breath and straightened up; his green eyes were shining.

"It's perfect, they're perfect. I never thought I would be able to..." Harry shook his head and turned back to look at the stack of albums. He picked them up and walked over to the blanket. Draco hesitated for a minute and joined him on the blanket.

"This was one of them..." Harry held the album with careful hands, as if it would shatter if he gripped it too tightly. "I remember listening to it and wondering whether she had picked it out or maybe my dad. It didn't seem like something a teenage girl would listen too." The album cover showed a close up of a man's torso clad in jeans, with a zipper.

"Do you want me to put it on the player?"

Harry hesitated, "No, put this one on..." Harry handed him the album covered with a grid filled with the musicians' faces.

"The Beatles? What a strange name for a group..."

Harry shrugged; he was separating the albums into two stacks, ones that he had listened to in the cupboard and three that he hadn't heard before. Draco walked over to the player and carefully placed the album on that Harry had given to him.

The record player's needle settled on to the album and there was a moment of quiet and then the opening chord filled the room. Harry closed his eyes and sat in absolute stillness. He felt Draco come over to him and sit behind him. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry and drew his arms around him. He felt Draco rest his chin on Harry's shoulder. With a sigh, Harry leaned back against him.

_It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright  
  
You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things  
And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything  
So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone  
You know I feel ok *_

"It's okay?" Draco whispered

"S'okay." Harry said quietly, listening to the music with his eyes shut and holding on to Draco's arms. He was trembling slightly. The music was filling the room, so loud he realized because he had only ever heard it with the headphones on. To hear the notes swirling around the room made the music come alive. With his eyes closed he felt like he was back in the cupboard in the dark just listening and imagining what his mother looked like. Although Aunt Petunia was her sister, Harry's imaginary images of his mother never looked like her. She always had long hair and a happy smile, he imagined her with dark hair like his...

By the time the third song had finished Harry had begun to shake harder, it was all just too much. He heard Draco stir behind him...

"Bugger this." Draco stood up and pulled out his wand, stopping the music. Harry looked at him confused. "I'm okay, honest, it is just..."

Draco held out his hand, Harry took it and let Draco pull him to his feet. "Dance with me."

"What?" Harry half laughed.

"It is Christmas Eve morning and I'm not going to let you get all mopey." Draco looked at him, "We are both going to a dance tomorrow with girls, I want to dance at least one dance with my boyfriend."

Harry looked at him startled, "Is that what I am? We are?"

Draco flushed, "Well, we are exchanging Christmas presents, snogging and getting all weepy, what would you call us? Enemy with benefits?"

"Boyfriend works for me." Harry said with a laugh.

"Right then, dance with me." Draco held his hands out to Harry.

Harry raked his hand through his hair, holding back, "What about your toes?"

"That's the beauty of not doing slow dances, much less danger of smashed toes." Draco flicked his wand at the record player and the music started playing. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the music to start, feeling Draco holding his hands. He felt Draco let go of his hand and then felt it on his chin, he opened his eyes. Gray eyes stared into his, "Trust me..." Harry nodded and didn't break Draco's gaze as he felt Draco pull him into the dance.

_Before this dance is through_   
_I think I'll love you too_   
_I'm so happy when you dance with me_   
_I don't want to kiss or hold your hand_

_If it's funny try and understand_   
_There is really nothing else I'd rather do_   
_'cause I'm happy just to dance with you *_

They danced to all four songs, Draco leading Harry around the room in spinning, hip bumping, and laughter.

As the music stopped and they heard the needle left off the album and return, the silence filled the room. Harry held on to Draco, both their heartbeats were pounding hard. Harry took a deep breath and looked at him. "I don't know how to thank you... no one has ever..."

Draco kissed him softly, "I was afraid that it would be...too much. Sad instead of good."

"It's good. Caught me by surprise. What's funny is that I've never heard the music out loud before. It was always with the headphones on, in the dark in that tiny cupboard. It's better out here, with you."

"It is a funny kind of music..." Draco hesitated; Harry could tell that he didn't want to offend Harry.

"Yeah, nothing like wizard groups, instruments are all guitars, drums and keyboards. And Muggle kids nowadays, they listen to different stuff now a day, edgier, louder. These groups were pretty cutting edge for their time though, when my mum was a teen. My teacher at primary school said that the BBC wouldn't even play them."

"We have to get back, don't we?" Harry said looking at alarm at the time." Breakfast in the Great hall is half over."

"Where are you going to tell them about where you've been?" Draco asked

"That I went for a walk," Harry nodded towards the exit that lead outside. "I'll come around the castle that way."

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

Harry grimaced, "No. Rather face off with the dragon again."

"Just be a total git and she'll get the picture." Draco said with a shrug.

"That isn't very nice."

"Be better than having her follow you around like a puppy dog all night."

"Easy for you to say and Cedric. You both are going with girls who know..."

"Your choice, you can out yourself...wonder what the Prophet's headline would be "Boy Who Lived Gay Exclusive..."

"Ha ha"

Harry looked around the room, "I'm going to leave the albums down here, no sense bringing them upstairs where we don't have a player...Would it be okay, if I come down here when I can and listen to the records?"

Draco nodded, "So long as you don't get all maudlin and depressed, that isn't why I gave them to you."

"Promise." Harry looked at the desk where the art kit lay open. "Are you going to show me your drawings sometime?" Harry asked, titling his head at Draco. Even though he knew now that Draco liked to draw he still couldn't vision the Slytherin sitting and actually sketching things.

Draco nodded slowly. "I'll show you next time. But you probably won't like it...never had any lessons of course. Father doesn't consider drawing a very Malfoy appropriate skill."

OOOooOOOO

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Parvati on his arm. He was still reeling from the sight of Hermione with Viktor Krum. Why hadn't she told him that she was going to be Krum's partner? What had she done to her hair? Harry was so busy pondering these questions he scarcely noticed that they had walked the entire length of the room and were at the head table. Parvati was beaming and smiling at everyone. Harry went sit in the empty chair next to Percy. He looked over and saw Cedric pulling out a chair for Cho. Harry spring back up and did the same for Parvati. She gave him a cold glance. He hadn't dared look over at the Slytherin table.

Percy was rambling on about the Ministry and Hermione and Krum were talking, their heads bent together. Harry strained to hear what they were talking about and realized with a laugh that Hermione was trying to teach Krum how to say her name. They couldn't be dating he thought with relief, if he doesn't even know how to say her name.

Harry looked around the room and his eyes went automatically to the Slytherin table, Draco was sitting next to Pansy, his dress robes were black of course and velvet. Pansy was wearing a fluffy pink outfit. The pink and black robes together seemed to emphasize how ill-matched the couple was. Draco turned his head and met Harry's eyes. "Stop staring" he mouthed and turned his head back to Blaise.

All of the sudden the meal was over and the lights dimmed. The other champions stood up with their partners. Harry realized with dread that he was really going to have to dance with Parvati in front of everyone. Cedric gave him an encouraging nod as they lined up on the dance floor. For one brief moment Harry wondered what Cho and Parvati would think if he asked to switch partners. Not that he minded dancing with a girl, but he knew that Cedric wouldn't let him embarrass himself. The music started and Parvati eagerly grabbed a hold of Harry. All of Draco's carefully taught instructions went out the window and Parvati steered Harry through the dance. Harry gave a quick glance over at Draco who was laughing and shaking his head. Harry shrugged and just waited for the song to be over.

With relief he saw that other couples, including Draco and Pansy, were coming out on the dance floor. The song finally ended and Harry led Parvati to the edge of the dance floor. "Aren't we going to dance the next one?" she asked with a pout.

"Oh, erm, I want to find Ron...and Padma." Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table where he found Ron glumly sitting next to Padma…

OOoOoOOO

"Mail is here," mumbled Ron, his mouth full of food. Harry looked up to see the owls swooping into the Great Hall. He smiled when he saw Hedwig circling and coming towards him, a scroll attached to her leg.

"Who sent you a letter using Hedwig? You didn't send him to Padfoot did you Harry?" Hermione looked concerned.

"Don't know," Harry flipped Hedwig a piece of sausage, and untie the scroll. Hermione and Ron were watching him hold the scroll.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ron asked.

"Oh, erm, sure." Harry flushed, Draco wouldn't have used Hedwig to send him anything that he couldn't open in front of Ron and Hermione, he hoped.

Holding his breath he unrolled the scroll. It was a pencil sketch of Harry on his broom holding on to the gold egg with the Hungarian Horntail chasing him, its wings unfurled. Harry was laughing in the picture; his hair seemed to be blown back in the wind.

"That is a really good drawing of you, Harry" Hermione said slowly, "Is there a note or anything?" Harry blushed and shook his head.

"No note, no signature."

Ron gasped, "You don't think Malfoy..."

"Why would Malfoy draw a picture of me and mail it to me using Hedwig?" Harry laughed, "Next you'll be saying that he likes me."

"Well, he did draw you on the desk..."

"That was just smudges, really can't we forget about strange smudges on desks?" Harry grumbled reaching to take the drawing back from Hermione who was studying it intently, looking for a signature.

"Probably just another secret admirer," said Neville who had been looking over Hermione's shoulder. "Harry has plenty of those."

Harry put the scroll into his bookbag and only then did he dare to look over at Draco across the tables. Their eyes met briefly and Draco flashed a quick smile before turning to talk to Goyle sitting next to him.

OoOOOoOOo

Cedric came up to Harry as he was walking back from lunch, "So last night seemed to go okay?"

"Wasn't that bad. Pavarti is a little miffed at me." Harry shrugged, "Cho didn't get annoyed with you."

"Well, that is probably because she knows I'm seeing Simon and we were just going as friends and because I danced more than once dance with her."

Harry smiled ruefully, "Yeah, I'm not too good at this deception thing."

"Well, there is honor in being honest; you'll just need to find a way to walk the line until you can be completely honest about who you are." Cedric paused. "So you and Draco exchanged gifts?"

Harry flushed and nodded, "He told you, didn't he? What he was getting me?" Cedric nodded and looked concerned.

"He mentioned last night that he was afraid that you would..."

"Become a mopey git?" Harry gave a half smile.

"Pretty much."

"I can't believe he found the albums. No one has ever gotten me such a thoughtful gift. My aunt and uncle sent me a tissue." Cedric looked confused, "You know, for blowing your nose. They always send me something utterly worthless so that I know that it isn't that they've forgotten, but that they remembered and don't care."

"That is..." Cedric shook his head. "I don't even know how to respond to that." Harry waved his hand dismissively; he didn't bother trying to figure out the Dursleys anymore.

"But Draco's present...it was a shock I admit, but listening to them made me realize how much my life has improved in the last five years. I have a lot to be happy about, and now I can share them with Draco and you..."

"What about sharing them with your other friends?' Cedric asked curiously.

"Someday," Harry said, "I thought about that last night. There were at least five or six gay couples out dancing with each other last night. Maybe I just need to get over being scared of what everyone will say."

"That would be a huge step Harry, but don't do anything rash...and especially not with checking with Draco. No way can you predict what kind of backlash it would cause. This tournament is already pushing a lot of attention towards you. By the way, how are you coming with the egg?"

Harry laughed, "Nowhere. You?"

"Haven't a clue...oh, one more thing. Not to add to your lists of worries but last night Cho talked about you a bit..."

"Oh?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Let's just say she is interested in you." Cedric laughed, and patted Harry on the shoulder as he walked away.

Great, thought Harry, another one to watch out for, at least she doesn't simper and giggle.

OooOoOoOOO

Harry stood up from the desk as he heard the record player's needle left off the album and return to the off position. "I'm taking requests, what do you want to hear next?"

"Play that kinky one by the Pebbles..." Draco said not looking up from his sketchpad.

"The Pebbles?" Harry laughed, "You mean the Stones?"

"Whatever...pebbles, rocks...the one with the zipper."

Harry nodded and slid Sticky Fingers out of the jacket. The zipper on the album cover was pulled down, courtesy of Draco's curiosity

Harry placed the needle on the record and went back to sit at the table next to Cedric. "When are you going to show us what you are working on?"

"When I show it to you." Draco said easily. He had been drawing for the last hour, only glancing up from his paper occasionally to look at Harry and Cedric.

Draco had finally shared some of his drawings with Cedric and Harry a few days earlier. He had pulled them out of the desk drawer and walked away as Cedric and Harry started looking through them. There were drawings of Slytherins in their common room, Snape, McGonagall, Cedric and a lot of drawings of Harry. Harry was amazed at how Draco could capture someone with just a few strokes of his pencil. Others were more elaborate, detailed sketches that must have taken hours to finish.

Harry shook his head in amazement, "How do you do all these without anyone noticing? They are incredible." Cedric nodded his headed in agreement.

"You are really talented, Draco." He held up a drawing of Harry walking into the Great Hall. I can't believe how you were able to capture the look that Harry has when he walks into a room."

Harry looked up in surprise, "What do you mean my look? I don't have a look."

Draco and Cedric both laughed, "You do, you walk in and survey the room, assess the danger level and..." Cedric trailed off.

"And then you engage, dive into whatever is going on around you." Draco continued with a laugh, "The only room you don't enter like that is Snape's... his classroom you sidle in, making it clear that you would rather be anywhere than sitting in front of him. It is no wonder he hates having you in his class. You clearly don't want to be there."

Harry looked at the drawing, "Well, I don't want to be there. Anyway I wouldn't call that a look, it is just survival. I think you drew me taller, to make me look more noticeable in the drawing."

"Artist's prerogative. I draw you as I see you." Draco had said airily.

Harry tried to get a glimpse of the drawing as he went back to his chair. Draco scowled and turned it over so he couldn't see it.

"Which one of us are you drawing?"

"None of your business. Work on your Transfigurations, you still have at least 12 inches to write. I am done."

Cedric looked up, "Talking or music, not both. I can't concentrate." He smiled as he said it though, his quill bouncing along to the music.

Harry laughed and picked up his quill, they had been able to meet three times since the Yuletide Ball, sneaking off for study and Patronus sessions. Classes had started again though and it was going to be tougher to get away.

Draco looked up, "What is he singing about anyway?"

_Can't you hear me knockin, ahh, are you safe asleep?_   
_Can't you hear me knockin, yeah, down the gas light street, now_   
_Can't you hear me knockin, yeah, throw me down the keys_

_I've been begging on my knees_   
_I've been kickin, help me please_   
_Hear me prowlin'_   
_I'm gonna take you down *_

Draco looked up from his drawing and smirked, "Anytime you want to beg on your knees…let me know."

Harry ignored Draco, "Some people think it is about someone trying to get drugs from a dealer…others think it's about a girl. I just love the guitar playing at the end of this one…Always had a fantasy that I would become a great guitar player and escape from Dursleys."

There was a pause on the record player and the next song came on. Draco flashed Harry a smile. "My dance."

"This one?" Harry asked with surprise as "Wild Horses" came on…

"Definitely," Draco murmured, pulling Harry out of his chair.

Cedric close up his book, "I think I'll leave you to the dancing and go and write a letter to Simon up in my room. Remember that curfew is in a half hour."

Draco and Harry scarcely noticed he was going. Harry swayed with Draco, their feet barely moving. "I thought foot shuffling wasn't allowed?" Harry murmured.

"Shut up." Draco said as he kissed him.

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie_   
_I have my freedom but I don't have much time_   
_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried_   
_Let's do some living, after we'll die_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_   
_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day*_

OOoOOoOoOo

Ron, Hermione and Harry stopped short next to Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid wasn't outside waiting for them. A witch introduced herself as Professor Grubbly-Plank was there and said that she was would be teaching the class. She turned and led them to the paddocks. Harry and the rest stayed back wondering what had happened to Hagrid.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Hagrid?"

"Wondering where your precious Hagrid is?" Pansy Parkinson sneered. "You should read this."

Draco was standing next to her, with his practiced look of disdain on his face. Harry stared at him, Draco knew something. He was pale, paler than usual, Harry felt the first tingling sensation that something was about to go very wrong. Draco wouldn't meet his eyes and looked away.

Hermione had grabbed the copy of Daily Prophet and gasped, "Dumbledore's Giant Mistake"  
Ron, Hermione and Harry stood and read the article.

"How could they! What difference does it make who his parents are?" Hermione was spitting angry. Harry read the quotes that Draco had given the newspaper. The Slytherins stood watching them. Goyle was laughing and reading his favorite bits of the newspaper.

"Draco Malfoy! How could you tell such lies," Ron shouted,

Harry could scarcely hear Draco's response. His head was buzzing and he stared down at the article. How could someone he cared about treat someone like this? Think thoughts like this? Waves of nausea swept through him, he knew he had to get away and quickly.

"This is too much." he forced himself to say, looking at Draco, "You pushed it too far." He thought he saw Draco flinch but probably just imagined it. He turned and walked away with Hermione and Ron close behind him.

"We should check on Hagrid," Hermione said worriedly. "Make sure he is okay."

Harry nodded numbly and followed them up the steps to Hagrid's cabin. All he could think of was that last night while they were downstairs in the locker room listening to albums and laughing that Draco knew that the Prophet was going to press with this article.

There was no answer to their pounding on Hagrid's door. Harry suspected that he was in there but there was nothing they could say to get him to open the door. They gave up and walked back to the castle. As they came through the entrance doors, Draco was there. Harry knew he had been waiting for them. "Hey Scarhead, you afraid that..."

Harry whipped out his wand, "Silencio" and kept walking without looking back. He was shaking with anger. How could he have been so wrong about Draco. He'd thought that the Slytherin had really changed, that was his mistake he realized. Draco's attitude towards Harry had changed, but inside he was still the same prejudice git he was four years ago when he had insulted Hagrid outside of Madam Malkin's.

Hermine and Ron were talking excitedly about how they could help Hagrid. Harry could scarcely focus on what they were saying. "I'm going back up to Gryffindor." He mumbled.

"You feel okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Just a headache."

"Is it your scar, Harry?" She glanced up at his forehead.

"Nah, just a regular headache."

Thankfully the boy's dormitory was empty. Harry threw himself on his bed and closed the curtains. He stared up at the red canopy. He never should have trusted Draco. Malfoy, he's Malfoy now Harry scolded himself. He threw his arm over his eyes and willed the hurt to go away. How had Malfoy tricked him into thinking that he cared? Was it all a set up? Would the next Prophet article be an exclusive on him and Malfoy dating?

Harry could hear the others coming back and getting ready for supper.

"Uhm, Harry? Are you in there?" Ron called out.

Harry forced himself to answer, "Yeah."

"Aren't you coming to supper?"

"Nah, you go down, I'm not hungry." Harry couldn't stomach the thought of sitting in the Great Hall and watching Draco, no,  _Malfoy_  crowing to his friends about what a great trick he played on Harry Potter.

"You sure? Want me to bring something back for you?"

"No, don't bother." Harry replied, thinking to himself, go away, Ron, just go away and let me be miserable.

Ron had been gone not even a half hour when Harry heard a familiar tapping on the window. He dragged himself over and there was Hedwig with a note tied to her leg. Harry untied the note and flipped Hedwig an owl-nut.

" _I need to talk to you."_

Bloody git, hell of a lot of nerve to still use Hedwig. Harry crumbled it up and threw it into the fireplace. Hedwig fluttered around the room and came to rest next to Harry where he sat on the bed. Harry reached out and gently petted the great snow owl. "It's not your fault. I know he just convinced you to deliver it."

Harry successfully avoided Malfoy the entire week. Malfoy hadn't tried to send any more messages, no more coded messages in the hallway. Good, thought Harry. He'd finally gotten the message. It didn't stop Harry from staring up at the canopy of his bed every night. Wondering how he was going to get through the next day of seeing him class.

On Saturday, everyone was going into Hogsmeade. Harry never felt less like joining in, but he knew it was better than being miserable in his room. He had done enough of that all week. The Gryffindors set off down the path to Hogsmeade. Harry heard Hermione in suck in a breath of air, and he looked up, Cedric was waiting for them at the base of the hill.

"Harry, I know something has been wrong this week. And I think it has something to do with Cedric, you don't have to …" Hermione grabbed his hand. Harry laughed, "It has nothing to do with Cedric, honestly, Hermione."

"Harry, please, do you want me to stay with you..." Hermione clearly didn't believe him.

"No." said Harry bluntly, "I'll catch up to the rest of you in town." The other Gryffindors gave Cedric a curious look as they drew up to him on the path. Harry stopped but motioned them to go on. Cedric nodded at Harry and gave him a smile. Hermione walked on reluctantly looking back. Harry gritted his teeth and stared over Cedric's shoulder, not wanting to look at the Hufflepuff.

"You are going to have to talk to him, Harry." Cedric said quietly.

"Nothing to talk about."

"I'm not going to get in the middle of this, I told him that too. But you need to talk to him at least once, so you know where the two of you stand."

Harry laughed bitterly, "There is no us. There is just Draco fucking Malfoy and the idiot Harry Potter who was gullible enough-"

Cedric held up his hands. "Like I said, I don't want to get in the middle. I'm friends with both of you. You need to tell him whatever you have been keeping bottled up inside all week."

Harry took a deep breath, "Yeah, fine. Tell him I'll meet him tonight downstairs. I need to get my Firebolt back anyway."

"And your record albums?" Cedric asked.

Harry felt the tears that he had refused to shed all week welling up. He shook his head angrily refusing to breakdown. "Guess I'm going to lose those albums twice. No way can I keep his present now."

Cedric reached out to grab Harry's arm but Harry brushed aside and started walking down the hill. The sooner he was done with Malfoy the better.

OooOoOoO

Harry felt Draco's eyes on him the whole time at supper. He half-listened to the excited talk about everyone's day at Hogsmeade while he picked at his food. Finally he stood up and told Hermione that he was just going back to the tower.

"Want me to come with?" she asked. "If you want to talk about anything..."

"No, just need to be alone."

Harry quickly went upstairs. The common room was empty and he slipped through doorway into the tunnel. Harry gave a sigh of relief when he emerged into the locker room. Malfoy wasn't there yet. He walked over to the locker where he had put his Quidditch gear and Firebolt. He pulled them out and carefully placed them in front of the Gryffindor tunnel entrance, he didn't want to forget them when he was through talking with Malfoy.

He went into the office. The record albums were still sitting on the desk. He reached out and tentatively traced the outline of the submarine on the cartoon cover of the Beatles' Yellow Submarine album. He didn't even know he was crying until a tear dripped on to the album, he angrily rubbed it off the cardboard and swiped at his face. He wasn't going to do this; he wasn't going to fall apart.

"Harry." Malfoy's voice came from the doorway. Harry didn't turn around.

"It's Potter to you." he said as coldly as he could. "I just came to get my stuff."

"Don't do this, please." Malfoy said quietly, "Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain," Harry slammed down his fist on the desk and whirled around to face Malfoy. "This, whatever it was, is over."

Draco's face was pale. His gray eyes were filled with tears. Harry brushed past him and Draco reached out and grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you."

"No." Harry stared down at the hand gripping his upper arm and over at Malfoy, just inches away. "I can't date someone who hates other people just because of who their parents are. Who cares so little about one of my friends."

"It wasn't like that," Draco spat. Harry pulled at his arm.

"Let me go."

"No." Draco gripped him harder. "Harry, please..."

"Don't call me Harry." Harry reached out with his right arm and hit Draco with all of the rage he had been feeling all week packed into a punch that landed right on Draco's cheekbone. His head flew back and he fell backwards. Harry looked down coldly at him and turned and headed for the Gryffindor tunnel. He was stooping to pick up his broom when he heard Draco coming at him. He spun and crouched, lunging forward he caught Draco off balance, tackling him to the ground. Draco punched Harry in the side, trying to get him to let go. Harry let loose in a rage, hitting Draco anywhere he could. Draco got his arm free and punched Harry in the nose. Harry immediately felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and throat. Draco stopped struggling, and reached out with his open hand. Harry fell back, sitting on the ground, dazed by the pain of the blow.

"Crap, Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry wiped at the blood coming from his nose with the back of his hand. He forced himself to stand up and looked down at Draco. "Looks like we've come full circle to where we started." He turned and stalked towards the tunnel entrance and picked up his wand to open the door.

"You can't go back into Gryffindor looking like that." Malfoy called out.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." Harry said quietly, he had put his hand out and was leaning against the wall, his head down. "You don't have the right."

"Neither do you." Malfoy said, "You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to."

Harry whirled, "No, I can't... what I can do is say that I'm not going to be friends with someone who says and believes such hateful things." He felt the blood dripping down his face and wiped at angrily. "I really...liked you, Draco. I was really happy down here with you. I thought you were too, and you just had to ruin it."

"I know. I'm sorry." Draco hadn't stood up, he was sitting on the floor where they had fought, his arms resting on his knees.

All the anger seemed to drain out of Harry and he slid down the wall and sat on the floor a few feet from Draco. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He felt his nose tentatively. The bleeding had stopped.

"Did I break it?" Draco asked, watching him.

"Don't think so. No crunching. Have to try harder next time."

"I don't want there to be a next time."

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked quietly, still not looking at Malfoy. "The article, why did you do it?"

"I don't know how it happened. Skeeter was talking to us all, us Slytherins. Asking about the school. And someone said something about Hagrid and the hippogriff. And she kept asking questions and everyone was saying bad stuff about things that had gone wrong in Hagrid's calss. The skrewts, and everything" Draco grimaced, "And she asked if we knew Hagrid was a giant and everyone got excited and talking about it. I actually don't remember saying half the things she said I said. But I may have. And her damn quill was zipping over the parchment, writing down who knows what."

"Her bloody quill." Harry grimaced, "Half the stuff she quoted about me in that first article was all made up. No way would I say all the things she said I said."

"For what it's worth...I'm sorry." Draco said, he looked up and stared over at Harry. His eyes unfathomably dark.

"Are you sorry for what you said about Hagrid? Or just sorry that this," Harry swirled his hand around the room, "Is over."

"Sorry for hurting you. What I believe, that isn't part of us, is it? Can't we just-"

Harry stood up, shaking his head, "I can't be with someone who thinks that way, Draco. I wish... I wish this could have worked out differently." Harry caught a glimpse of himself in the mirrors and grimaced. He walked over and turned on the faucet in one of sinks and carefully splashed water onto his face, wiping away the blood. He turned off the tap and looked back in the mirror, Draco was standing behind him.

"It's the way my family taught me. It was drilled into me every day. Mudblood, half-breed, hate for anyone who wasn't a pureblood."

Harry held Draco's eyes in the mirror and shook his head slowly, "You need to start thinking for yourself. I'm a half-blood. When you lump all half-bloods and Muggle born together you are including me. You can't care about me and at the same time believe that I and everyone like me are less worthy than you and your family is because you are pure bloods. If you don't think that is true anymore then you need to learn to stand up for what you know is right, not just going along with your father. You can't have it both ways." He turned away and went back to the doorway and picked up his things. "I'll see you around."

"Don't go, Harry, please." Draco pleaded but Harry opened the door with his wand and stepped through without looking back.

OoOooOoOoO

Ron and Hermione had stared at him gap-jawed when he'd come back to the tower. He had refused to let Hermione fix the bruises. Hermione had shaken her head and muttered about talking to McGonagall about Cedric. She didn't believe that it hadn't been Cedric that he had been fighting with until the next morning at breakfast when Malfoy walked in, his face as bruised as Harry's.

The whole school was talking about the Potter/Malfoy fight by the end of the day. Cedric had stopped Harry and tried to talk to him but he had just walked away. The sooner he forgot about everything the better. Malfoy didn't try to talk to him again. They both passed each other in the hallways with careful avoidance. Bets were flying around the school about when the next fight was going to take place and who would win.

The next week passed like a blur. The only thing that distracted Harry from the misery of breaking up with Draco was the realization that the second task was only four weeks away and he didn't have any idea of what it was.

He was desperate to go flying, it was the one thing that allowed him to escape from all of his worries and just be happy. Draco had even taken that away from him, Harry thought bitterly. Although, he had to admit to himself that he wouldn't have been able to fly at all this year if it hadn't been Draco and his secret room. As a poor substitute Harry had taken to running. He got up early every morning and ran around the lake, lap after lap, until he couldn't go any farther.

He was sitting on the steps leading to the castle, waiting for his pounding heartbeat to return to normal. He was sitting there with his head bent over his knees, catching his breath when he saw two feet step up beside him and heard someone sit down next to him. He looked over and saw the all too familiar yellow and black Hufflepuff robes covering the legs. He didn't bother looking up to confirm it was Cedric.

"Hi Cedric."

"You've been avoiding me."

"I've been avoiding everyone." Harry said tiredly, "besides, you don't want to get in the middle."

"No, I don't, but I'm still your friend, and I'm worried about you. Didn't actually come and find you to talk about Draco." Harry looked up startled. Cedric looked over at him with a concerned look, "The second task is only three weeks away. You need to focus on that...you haven't even solved the egg yet have you?" Cedric asked quietly.

"How do you know I haven't?" Harry asked automatically even thought it was true.

"Because you aren't panicking and spending every minute in the library like I am." Cedric said with a laugh.

Harry felt his heartbeat leap, "Worse than dragons?" he asked faintly, trying to imagine what it could be.

"I think this one is more of a challenge...magic wise. More difficult to achieve." Cedric said slowly. "You need to get started working on it. Take the egg to the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor...take a bath with it."

"Take a bath with the egg?" Harry looked bewildered.

"Trust me. You really have to focus on this, Harry. You can't spend any more time sulking about Draco. There is plenty of time to get that sorted out...afterwards."

"I'm not sulking. Besides there is nothing to sort out. It's done." Harry said quietly. Strangely the words didn't hurt as badly as they had, he was getting used to it, he supposed.

OoOOoooOo

Harry walked away from his close encounter with Snape and Filch shaking. It had been too close a call. Now he was without his map, Moody having taken it. And he had the mystery of the egg solved but no clue on how he was going to go underwater in the lake for an hour. He could swim a couple of laps, but no way could he ...he needed Hermione.

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked into the library the next day. Harry laughed, Cedric was sitting at a table by himself, a large stack of books discarded next to him. He looked up at Harry and gave him a wink and turned back to his book, flipping pages.

Every spare minute he had was spent at the library, trying to find a way to get through the second task was all he thought about during the day. It was only when he was back in his bed at the end of the day did he dare to let himself think about Draco. Cursing himself for doing it, he would pull the loop of green silk scarf from the bottom of his trunk and lay in his bed, coiling it around his hands. Feeling the cool silk slide through his hands he would replay every time they had spent together. The first meetings with Cedric, the detention with Snape when he had felt Draco's hands on his shoulders and dared to hope, connecting to Draco through the Imperius curse...

OOoOoOoOoO

Second Task

Draco sat on the stands overlooking the lake. Cedric, Fleur and Krum were standing on the platform next to the lake. There was no sign of Harry. "Where the hell is Potter?" He grumbled to Blaise.

"No idea, but it looks like you are going to lose this bet." Blaise snickered.

Draco could see the judges gathered trying to figure out what to do. Where were Granger and Weasley? With Potter? Probably, but he wouldn't skive, would he? Granger wouldn't let him for one thing.

McGonagall had just gathered up her robes to hurry back to the caste when they saw a figure racing around the lake at breakneck speed. He was wearing his robes and was a mess, hair sticking out everywhere. Draco swore, he didn't know to be happy or mad that Harry had shown up.

Harry came to a stop next to the others; he bent over trying to catch his breath. Draco saw Cedric reach over to talk to him but Bagman made the announcement and the horn sounded and the competition had begun.

"He is just walking into the water like that!" Pansy called out in delight, clapping her hands excitedly. "I do believe the Boy Wonder is going to fail!"

Cedric, Krum and Fleur had already disappeared into the lake. Harry was still just stepping slowly into the lake. Draco studied him hard, he appeared to be grinding his teeth, "Doesn't he have a plan? Isn't he going to take off his robes? He can't go into the lake with his robes!" The crowd was cat-calling and laughing.

Draco saw Harry's body jerk, something was happening to him. Harry's mouth and nose were suddenly covered with some flesh colored material. His hands jerked up to his neck; large gills had appeared on his neck. Before Draco could think of how this had happened, Harry had disappeared beneath the surface.

"What the hell did he do? Did you see his face disappear?" Blaise asked stunned. Draco shook his head and looked at the clock. Fifty-five minutes were left. He stared out at the lake, there was no movement. Bubbles broke the surface of the water, but even the waves seemed to have died down.

With dread Draco realized that this was far worse than the dragons. Harry could be drowning down there and no one would know. Cursing, he checked the clock. Ten minutes went by. Twenty minutes. What the hell was happening? Draco looked over at the judge's stand. None of the judges or faculty looked concerned. Maybe there were people down there watching to make sure nothing happened.

Suddenly there was a huge splash and the crowd leaped to their feet. Fleur was at the surface coughing and flapping her arms. Something below the surface pulled her towards the judge's platform. Draco saw Madam Pomfrey rush over and help her out of the water, putting a blanket around her. Fleur cried out and fought to get back in the water. What was down there that they were supposed to retrieve? Bagman had just said that something had been taken from them and they had to retrieve. What could it be? What would be so precious that they would swim underwater for an hour? Draco watched Fleur, she was distraught. It wasn't just the competition; he didn't think she would care to risk drowning again for the Triwizard tournament.

"Where are Potter's little friends? You wouldn't think they would miss this." Pansy commented to Blaise.

Draco's eyes swept the Gryffindor section of the stands. The Weasel and Granger were both missing. With a feeling of dread Draco looked towards Ravenclaw, he scanned each face until he realized with dead certainty that Cho wasn't there.

It wasn't a something that had been taken from them, but a someone. Draco felt nauseous; he knew nothing would stop Harry from rescuing his friends. He would risk everything. The minutes crept by, he finally saw McGonagall and Moody walking up to the edge of the water looking concerned. Draco could tell that Moody's magic eye was penetrating the water trying to see what was underneath.

The hourmark passed. Still no sign of the remaining three champions. Could all three of them have drowned? There was a ripple growing on the surface and suddenly Cedric emerged from the water holding on to Cho, the bubble head still around him he swam towards the surface. Cho smiled and gave Cedric a hug and they walked out on the shore to the roar of the crowd. Pomfrey rushed over throwing blankets over their shoulders as they emerged from the water.

Krum was next, holding a limp Hermione Granger. As soon as he cleared the water the shark's head disappeared. Granger gave a shake and looked around as if startled to be above water. She and Krum swam towards the shore and Draco narrowed his eyes as Granger hugged Krum, but then she looked around frantically when she realized that Harry and Weasley weren't back yet. Krum seemed disappointed that she wasn't paying him any more attention and stomped off. Cedric stood in a foot of water looking for Harry.

"Where the bloody hell is Potter?"

"Cheer up, Draco." Pansy smiled, "He has clearly lost this task. Hopefully he never comes up."

Where the hell was he? Draco felt his heart stop as there was a huge splash and Harry appeared, holding both Ron and a young girl. He saw the Weasel spit water out of his mouth and look around with a smile on his face. Harry slowly swam towards the edge of the lake, towing the girl next to him. Weasley appeared to be yelling at Harry.

"Probably complaining how long it took, and who could blame him. Bloody late." Blaise commented, Draco felt like yelling at Blaise to go and try the task himself before critizing how Harry had done.

"Are those merpeople?" Goyle asked pointing a finger. Draco looked out at the lake again. Near where Harry had come up over a dozen green mossy heads were sticking out of the surface. One of them swam over to the judge's platform and Dumbledore stood up and knelt down to talk to him. There was a large rumble from the crowd as they began to stomp their feet, waiting for the judges' marks. Dumbledore stood up and went over to talk to the other judges.

"Something is going on." Blaise muttered, "Maybe they are going to pitch Potter out of the tournament for being so late."

Bagman's voice rang out over the lake. Draco could scarcely take in what he was saying, he watched as Fleur wrapped her arms around the young girl. Draco realized who she was, Fleur's younger sister. No wonder the Beauxbaton champion had been so frantic to go back in the lake. And Potter had saved her and the Weasley. Fleur had stood up and was hugging Harry tightly, she kissed him on both cheeks.

"Bloody fucking Potter."

"You can say that again, how can he come back last and still be tied for first? This whole thing is fixed." Blaise grumbled.

"Wait, what happened? I didn't catch what Bagman said." Draco looked around startled.

"Really, Draco you have to pay more attention. They are claiming that Potter found the four hostages first but stayed until last to make sure that everyone was rescued. Sounds like a bunch of crock to me. They gave him 45 points for 'moral fiber' if you can believe that. At least Diggory is tied for first place with him. He'll beat Potter next time. "

The Slytherins stood up and were heading out, Draco sat where he was, watching Harry and his two friends, join Cedric and hug one another.

"Aren't you coming Draco? We are going to have a commiseration party in the Dungeon." Pansy called out. Draco waved them off, "I've got to do something. I'll be up in a bit."

He sat there as everyone slowly walked around the lake and back up to the castle. He saw Harry and his friends walking arm in arm, laughing towards the castle. When they had disappeared from sight, Draco stared out at the lake. The merpeople had disappeared back into the dark depths. Trust Harry to go the hero route; if he had been competing he would have grabbed his hostage and raced to the surface without hesitating. Harry had stayed and made sure everyone was safe.

Not for the first time Draco realized that whatever drove Potter to stand up for what was right was just part of who he was. The git fidgeted, stammered and stumbled through classes and life. But when it came to deciding what to do in a tough situation he didn't hesitate to choose the right path. Where did he learn that? Not from his parents, not from the Dursleys. Draco had blamed the whole article snafu on how he was raised, his parents. He knew know that that wasn't good enough. Potter had been raised in a fucking cupboard; yet he always did the right thing.

Draco felt like he had been sleepwalking through the last four weeks. He closed his eyes and remembered dancing with Harry on Christmas Eve morning to that weird Muggle band. And then Harry had left those records sitting on the desk when he left. They still sat there; Draco hardly went down into the locker room anymore. The one place in Hogwarts that has been his and his alone and now he couldn't stand to be there without Harry. He'd give anything to have things back the way they had been. Draco stared out at the lake, he would give anything. But would he do anything? Draco knew what he had to do; he'd known it for weeks now. He didn't know if it would work, but he would have to try. And damn the consequences.

OoOOoOoOO

That night there was a celebration for the completion of the second task in the Great Hall. The Hogwart students were jubilant with both Hogwarts students tied for the lead. The Beauxbaton students were also celebrating, despite Fleur's last place finish in the task. She and her sister had run up to hug Harry when he had walked in with Ron and Hermione. To his embarrassment several of the female students throughout the meal had taken to sending sparkling trails of glittering stars to zoom and circle over his head.

The Gryffindors were ecstatic; Harry could scarcely eat for all of the jostling at the table. Finally dessert appeared on the table and he was reaching for a slice of treacle tart when he heard Ron say, "What's Malfoy up to? If he is giving Hagrid a hard time, I'm going to..."

Harry whipped his head towards the head table. Draco was standing next to Hagrid who was bending down stiffly to hear him. He saw Hagrid's face freeze.

"The bastard..." Harry was standing up and about to head over when he heard Hermione exclaim, "No wait..."

Draco Malfoy, pureblood, was holding his hand out to Hagrid. Harry watched as Hagrid hesitated and then shook his hand. The Slytherin table was absolutely silent as was everyone around Harry. Draco gave Hagrid a small smile and then walked out of the Great Hall without looking left or right.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"I know what it looked like, but I don't believe it." Hermione exclaimed. "I'm going to ask..."

"No," said Harry jumping up, "Let me go, I have to know..." Harry felt an all too familiar buzzing in his ears. Harry walked over to Hagrid who still had a faintly stunned look on his face.

"Hagrid? What happened? Are you okay? What did Malfoy say to you?"

"He apologized," said Hagrid, he had stuck his finger in his ear as if checking his hearing, "said he shouldn't have said those things to that Skeeter woman, and that he was glad that I was back teaching." Hagrid looked down at Harry. "Never thought I would see the day when a Malfoy apologized."

Harry looked towards the doors where Malfoy had exited and then over at the Slytherin table. Everyone at the table was talking angrily, arms flying up in the air. This clearly wasn't some Slytherin joke that Draco had played on Hagrid. Harry gave a brief smile to Hagrid and walked away.

He sat back down at the Gryffindor table, "What was it?" "What did he say?" Ron and Hermione asked at once.

"He apologized," said Harry with a disbelieving laugh, "He apologized to Hagrid."

"As if that makes all those hateful things he said okay!" said Hermione angrily.

"It's a start." said Harry quietly. "I've got to go do...something. I'll see you back in the tower in a little bit."

"Where are you going? You can't disappear on us tonight, there's a party!" Ron said looking at Harry in disbelief.

"I know, I'll be back upstairs in just a little bit." Harry said hurriedly standing up from the table. He hesitated as he got out of the Great Hall. He knew that Fred and George and others were busy decorating the Gryffindor common room. With a curse, he ran out the front doors and around to the West Tower. He slowed down as he got close. He stared at the entranceway. Did he really want to do this? One apology did not make up for what Draco had done. Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest.

He knew though that he hadn't been happy since he and Draco had broken up. It had taken all of this time to even think his name without hurting inside. He still fell asleep every night holding the git's bloody scarf in his hand. All good reasons not to open that door again. He didn't want to make himself so vulnerable again. Harry shook his head as he did it he took a deep breath. "Aperiens"

Draco was sitting on the floor leaning against the lockers opposite the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. He was holding his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He hadn't heard Harry come in through the other door.

"I thought Malfoys didn't sit on the floor?" Harry said quietly. Draco swung his head around with a start and scrambled to his feet.

"Well, we'll just add it to one of those things that I'm rethinking about my family." he said quietly. His eyes were watching Harry walk across the floor towards him. "I didn't think you'd come."

"That is why you were sitting here waiting for me?" Harry asked, his voice sounded a little harsher than he had intended.

Draco shrugged, "I had hoped that maybe...but I hadn't really thought that it would be enough to change your mind."

"It wasn't." Harry said flatly. Draco's shoulders sagged. Harry forced a small smile, "but it was a start." he finished quietly.

Draco's eyes flared, but the expression on his face didn't change, "I know, I don't know if I can, but I want... to change." He dragged his hand through his hair, "I sat out on those stands for a long time after everyone had gone inside. You make me want to see things in a different way. I want to look in the mirror in the morning and like what I see. I don't want to become my father."

Harry had hardly breathed as he listened to Draco. He took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this again, Draco. I've never hurt so badly as this last month. Every bloody night I would close my eyes and think of you..."

Draco gave a half laugh, "Every day, every night. It's been hell. I know you are better off without me-"

"Don't decide what I'm better off with or without," Harry exclaimed sharply, stepping closer to Draco. "The two months we were together were the happiest I've had in years. Don't put yourself down and say that you aren't good enough for me, that is a cop out."

Harry stopped a foot from Draco. "I'm willing to try again, 'cause I'm miserable without you, and I believe in the downstairs Draco." Harry reached out and placed his hand on the side of Draco's face. Draco was perfectly still, scarcely breathing. "I hope that someday the downstairs Draco and upstairs one will merge together."

Draco turned his head slowly and kissed the palm of Harry's hand that was cupping his cheek. "Me, too." They stood there for a minute both afraid to move. Harry gave a groan and reached and hugged Draco who melted against him. They stood there tightly embraced for what felt like hours.

"I have to get upstairs. They are having a surprise party for me in the tower." Harry said huskily, breaking the embrace. He hesitated and then kissed Draco quickly on the lips. "We are going to need to talk more. Set up some of those ground rules that Cedric likes so much."

Draco nodded; his eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. "You scared me to death today, out on the lake. I'm surprised my hair didn't turn gray."

Harry reached out and ruffled Draco's hair thoroughly, "It looks as perfect as always."

Draco shook the fringe that fell into his eyes out of the way.

"So are we okay?"

Harry hesitated, "Let's take it slow and see what happens. I don't want to make any promises..."

"That's okay, I just want a chance." Draco said quickly. "Okay, you go to your party, I'll go get pounded to a pulp in the dungeon." Harry eyes flew open with concern.

"Are you serious? They wouldn't do that, would they?" Draco regretted his words.

"Nah, I was just joking. They aren't going to be happy with me; but I can handle it." He drew himself up to his full height. "There are a lot worse things." He hesitated and then leaned forward and kissed Harry one more time. "Go, have fun at your little Gryffindor love fest."

Harry gave a half smile and left through the door that went outside. He hurried around and entered the castle through the courtyard entrance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song Credits  
> "A Hard Day's Night" Written by John Lennon, and credited to Lennon–McCartney (A Hard Day's Night album)  
> "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney (A Hard Day's Night album)  
> "Can't You Hear Me Knocking" written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards (Sticky Fingers album)  
> "Wild Horses" written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards (Sticky Fingers album)


	10. Gauntlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I am following JKR's Character Deaths...so please do not be surprised at what happens at the end of THIS chapter.
> 
> Because it would make this story impossibly long, I do not repeat events that are in Goblet of Fire, except when necessary to add the needed twist. So I have Harry and Viktor's conversation up to the point where Crouch comes out of the woods but then let JKR take over. This may be confusing if you haven't read the original books in a while but I don't think it makes that big of difference in this AU telling.

Harry eagerly walked into breakfast the next morning. He hadn't felt so good in weeks, he had survived the second task and he as back together with Draco. Ron and Hermione walked beside him. "Are you humming?" Hermione said looking incredulously at Harry.

"Me? Erm, no, I don't think so." Harry said blushing.

"It sounded like you were humming Yellow Submarine." she persisted. Harry coughed nervously.

"Oh, well, maybe. You know how you get a song in your head..." Harry shrugged.

"What's a submawhat?" mumbled Ron, chewing on a rasher of bacon.

"Did you guys hear about Malfoy?" Seamus leaned towards them eagerly. Harry whipped his head around to look at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there. He felt the blood drain out of his head.

"No, what about him?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently, the Slytherins took exception to his apologizing to Hagrid and made him walk the gauntlet." Seamus laughed delightedly.

Ron sucked in his breath and shook his head, "That's pretty harsh."

"What? What is a gauntlet?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Very pureblood kind of punishment. He had to walk past all of the Slytherins without his wand. They all took turns hexing and jinxing him." Harry felt nauseous. That stupid, stupid git.

"Why? Why would they do that to him?" Hermione asked confused.

"Shaming his house. Can't imagine why if he felt a need to apologize to Hagrid that he did it in front of the entire school. Would have been much safer and easier to do it in private," Seamus said with a shrug.

Harry felt clammy. He knew why Draco had done it. This was his fault. "Is he okay?"

"Suppose he will be, the Slytherins dumped him off at the Hospital Wing sometime after midnight." Seamus broke off as Harry stood up. "Where are you going?"

Harry was climbing over the bench to leave and go to the Hospital Wing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Morning Harry, congratulations on yesterday." Cedric's warm gray eyes stared down at him.

"Oh, thanks Cedric. You, too. I was just-"

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?" Cedric looked around the Gryffindor table, smiling pleasantly, "Have you finished your breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm all done." Harry nodded, standing up from the table.

"Harry, you haven't eaten anything yet!" Hermione called after him as he started walking away. The two boys ignored her and left the Great Hall.

Harry turned anxiously to Cedric as soon as they were clear of the doors. "Have you seen Draco? Is he okay?"

"I went up to see him as soon as I heard." Cedric shook his head. "All I can say is that I'm very glad I wasn't sorted into Slytherin. They really did a number on him." He gripped Harry's arm harder as he made a move to run down the hall towards the Hospital Wing. "He is going to be okay. The last thing he needs is for you to show up looking for him. Word will get back to the Slytherins."

Harry scowled, "But this is my fault, if I hadn't..."

"Don't take responsibility for things that you didn't do and can't control. Draco made the decision to apologize in public and he knew that the Slytherins would not take it well."

Harry ruffled his hand through his hair, "He said something about going back to Slytherin so that they could beat him to a pulp...I didn't think that he was serious."

"So you saw him last night?" Cedric asked.

"After supper." Harry blushed, "We sorted things out a bit."

Cedric smiled, "That's good. You'll both have to be extra careful now. The Slytherins are going to be suspicious." Cedric look worriedly at him, "Let me know what I can do to help."

"Could you tell Draco...that I wish I could come and see him?" Harry said, looking around. Students were starting to leave the Great Hall and were giving the two of them curious looks. Everyone expected Cedric and him to be rivals because of the tournament. If only they knew the truth. "Do you know how long he is going to be there?"

"Probably a couple of days. He isn't hurt that bad, but Madam Pomfrey wants to give the Slytherins a chance to cool down. She's had to deal with gauntlet victims before."

"Tell him I'll try to sneak in and see him tonight." Harry said quietly as he saw Ron and Hermione approaching.

"Don't take any foolish risks, Harry." Cedric cautioned, "He'll be out soon enough."

"Me? Do something foolish? Risky?" Harry said with a laugh, "Nah, I just face-off with dragons and threaten to stab merchieftans."

OoOOOoOo

Snape finished giving out the homework assignment to the Potions class. He coldly surveyed the room. He had been in a foul mood the entire morning. Even if he was head of Slytherin, Snape was not happy with his own house. His attitude towards the Slytherin had been as nasty as it typically was towards the Gryffindors. He had already taken 50 points away from Slytherin. Harry hoped that that would make the Slytherins think twice about acting out towards Snape's godson.

"Potter. You will bring Draco the homework assignment and provide the books he needs to finish the assignment." Snape said coldly.

"Me! Why me? Make one of them do it." Harry protested. Even as he said it, he was smiling inside. Looks like he wouldn't need to use the invisibility cloak to get to see Draco after all.

"Because I told you to do so. Surely even someone as dull-witted as you can figure that out. Class dismissed." Snape turned his back to the class. Harry stood up and shrugged when Ron and Hermione expressed their sympathies.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"What? To visit the ferret in a hospital bed?" Harry scoffed, "I think I can handle him." Harry blushed slightly, thinking of how much he wanted to handle Draco. "I'll go and then meet you at lunch."

OooOoOOoO

Harry opened the door to the Hospital Wing. Only one bed had the curtains drawn, Draco must be the only patient. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, heading for the door. She stopped short when she saw Harry.

"Oh, Mr. Potter I was just off for my lunch. Are you not feeling well?" She asked, automatically putting a hand on his forehead.

"No! I'm fine," he said backing away from her, "Sna- Professor Snape asked me to bring Malfoy his homework." Harry with a disgruntled expression on his face.

"He is resting. I can take those to him."

"Well, Professor Snape said I had to explain the assignment to him, make sure he understands what he has to do..." Harry said.

"Well, that is fine then. Be sure not to try and wake him up if he falls asleep. He is still recovering from...his experience. I'll wait, just to be sure."

"You don't have to miss lunch. I'm sure this will only take a few minutes. I won't wake him up." Harry said anxiously. In his head he was thinking "go, go, go"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry and then at the clock. "Very well, if there are any problems ring the bell by Draco's bed and I'll come immediately."

Harry walked over to the curtained bed and tentatively pulled back the curtain, "Draco?"

Draco was lying in the bed, propped up with three pillows. He looked at Harry warily, "What are you doing here? You can't..."

"It's okay." Harry said hastily, holding up the Potions book, "Snape told me I had to come and give you your homework in front of everyone. And I protested and everything." Harry came over and stood by Draco, other than dark purplish circles under his eyes, looked as he always did, delicious.

Draco looked at him in surprise, "Snape sent you?" Harry nodded and pulled the visitor's chair right up next to the bed. He reached over and grabbed a hold of Draco's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Surprised me, but he was in such a bad mood in Potions, took 50 points from Slytherin!" Harry shrugged, "He probably didn't trust the Slytherins to come."

Draco looked sharply at him, "They didn't do anything wrong. I shamed the house, Slytherin house rules make it clear what the punishment would be." Draco's face tightened, "Snape should know that."

"So you knew they would...?" Harry felt his temper rising, "You shouldn't have done it-"

"It was worth it. I would do it again." Draco tugged on Harry's hand, "Come over here." Harry hesitated and then smiled. He hopped up on the bed and sat next to Draco. Draco winced a little as Harry settled on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked alarmed. "I can get off."

"Stay. Just sore."

"So they just...you had to..." Harry stumbled,

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it." Draco said. "I'm still thinking about Snape."

"Why?" Harry distractedly, he was trying to resist the temptation to lean over and kiss Draco. Now wasn't the time, someone could come in at any minute.

"Snape sending you to see me, after he warned me about you." Draco said shaking his head.

Harry stared at him, "What do you mean he warned you...what are you talking about?"

Draco flushed, "In November, that day we had detention together. After he caught us in the storeroom together."

"He KNOWS?" Harry shouted. "Snape knows? I'm as good as dead-"

"Hush up" Draco hissed. "He doesn't know about this," Draco motioned between them, "I certainly didn't tell him. But he might suspect or has guessed."

Harry flopped backwards on the bed, his head by Draco's feet. "Severus Snape knows...why am I still alive? He could have poisoned me any class since then. He must be waiting until...why is he waiting?"

"Stop being a drama queen." Draco grumbled, "He isn't that bad. Anyway, he held me after class that day and warned me that...getting involved with you would be a very bad idea."

Harry sat up, "What did he say, exactly."

"He said something about how I shouldn't trust you. That behind your pretty green eyes was the heart of a Potter and Potters will always show their true colors. And because my father will kill me..."

Harry looked at Draco horrified, "He won't tell your father will he? Draco, I'm not going to take a chance on you-"

"Forget it," Draco waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing we didn't know before. Snape won't give us away. He isn't exactly a big fan of my father. The fact that he sent you to see me is almost like he is giving his blessing. I'm guessing he figured if I was serious enough to...do what I did last night that he wouldn't object."

"Snape thinks I have pretty eyes?" Harry said, remembering what Draco had said earlier, "That is...disturbing."

"Why? You do have very nice eyes. Especially when you take off your glasses. I can see why Snape would find them attractive." Draco reached up and pulled them off and set them on the bedside table. Harry smiled, leaning forward towards Draco. He stopped a mere inch from Draco's lips. "Please do not use the words Snape and attractive in the same sentence."

They both froze when they heard the doors to the wing open. In a flash Harry was off the bed and had slammed his glasses back on his face. "Malfoy, I don't care if you don't want to do it. I'm just the messenger. Take it up with Snape." he snarled loudly.

Draco drawled, "Just leave it and get out of here, Scarhead. Run back to-" the curtain swung open to reveal Cedric's laughing face.

"You two should take your act on the road." Cedric looked over his shoulder, "But not right now, Blaise Zabini and a pack of Slytherins are about a minute or two behind me. I heard them talking about coming here after lunch."

Harry looked alarmed at Draco. "They won't try anything here will they?"

Draco shook his head, "No, it'll be fine. They are probably going to give me the all clear.  _If_  you get your arse out of here."

"Okay, I'm out." He gave Draco a quick kiss. "Thanks, Cedric."

OooooOoOO

Harry wasn't sure how he was going to get away to see Draco again until the  _Witch Weekly_  magazine came out a few days later with an article about Hermione and her 'love interests'. It was painful for Harry to see Hermione so hurt and embarrassed because of him. After two days of her getting hate mail and jeered in the hallway as they were walking to classes Harry asked her if it would be better if she wasn't seen with him as much.

"You don't have to Harry. This will blow over in a few days." Hermione said anxiously.

Harry looked at her, "But would it be easier if I didn't hang out with you all the time?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "I think it would, but..."

Harry smiled, feeling a little guilty that he was happy to have an excuse to get away. "It's okay. I understand. They'll print some new scandal in a couple of days and we can all go back to normal."

"Thanks, Harry" Harry felt a little guilty that he was taking advantage of the fallout from the article to see Draco, but not guilty enough to prevent him from doing it. He slipped a note Draco during Potions class to meet him downstairs after supper. Draco gave a brief nod as he was heading out of class.

Harry was nervous walking into the Quidditch locker room. He wished Cedric could have joined them. Harry understood now what Cedric had been talking about back in December when he said that being with other people while in a relationship was important. It would be easier to get past the fight if they were able to see each other while with friends.

Every time he passed Draco in the hallway he wanted to be able to just grab a hold of his hand and walk with him. Instead they had had two spats outside of Potions and Draco had egged him into almost hitting him outside the Great Hall. Ron and Dean had pulled him away from Draco, telling Harry that he wasn't worth getting a detention over. Harry had looked back over his shoulder at Draco and laughed as Draco had winked at him.

He sat down at the desk and pulled out his Potions book. He heard a doorway sweep open and turned to see Draco walking towards the office. He stood hesitantly in the doorway. "Hey."

"Straw is cheaper." Harry said. His eyes were drinking in how good Draco looked. He had undone his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. His blond hair was mussed as if he had been dragging his hands through it. Harry's fingers inched to unbutton Draco's shirt the rest of the way and mess up his hair even more.

Draco gave a laugh, "What?"

"Just something one of my Muggle teachers in primary school would say whenever we said 'Hey'. Never made any sense to me either." Draco walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Harry. "How are you feeling?"

Draco gave a dismissive shrug. "You doing the Potions essay for tomorrow? I haven't started it yet."

Harry nodded, "I still have a foot to go." Draco pulled out his Potions book. Harry could tell that Draco felt as nervous as he did.

"Should we- do you want to talk?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco looked up, "Do you?" He was wearing his Malfoy mask, giving no sign of what he was feeling.

"Not really...it's enough right now, just being back here." Harry shrugged.

Draco nodded quickly in agreement. "This is good. Do you want music?""

Harry smiled and stood up, "What should I put on?"

Draco said, "The one with the guys on the sofa."

Harry went over to the player and put the Crosby, Stills and Nash album on the turntable. He wondered if Draco's refusal to call the music groups by their names was his way of pretending that he wasn't listening to Muggle music and enjoying it.

They studied for the next hour and a half without much talking. Harry looked up occasionally to smile at Draco. There would be plenty of time to talk later. It felt good just to let go of the tension and misery that he had been feeling for the last month. Harry reached over with his left hand and lightly grasped Draco's right. Draco gave a little smile and kept on writing with his left. The small contact seemed to relax them both.

"Are you going into Hogsmeade this weekend?" Draco asked as they were packing up. Harry nodded. He was excited about seeing Sirius but felt guilty because he couldn't tell Draco about the visit.

"You?"

"I don't think so. Just going to hang out here." Harry's face twisted, he hadn't thought about it before but Hogsmeade weekends would be a perfect chance to hand out with Draco all day. Maybe the next one he could pretend to be sick so that Ron and Hermione would go without him. He looked over at Draco who was still rolling up his parchment. He knew that Draco was waiting for him to make the first move.

Harry pulled Draco out of his chair and put his arms around him, "Do you know what I was thinking that we really need down here?"

"What?"

"Comfortable chairs...or a sofa." Harry said with a smile, he took two steps back, bringing Draco with him until he was resting against the desk. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. They just stood there for a minute looking at each other.

"So are we okay?" Draco asked at last.

Harry tightened his arms around Draco, "I was thinking about what Cedric had talked about when we first started...seeing each other. How it would be hard to always just be one on one. Not being around other people. Having completely different friends."

Draco grimaced, "And having to fight and bicker all the time upstairs."

"So how do we make it work?" Harry leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "We were doing okay..."

"Until we weren't"

"We could see if Cedric can join us down here more..." Harry said.

Draco nodded, "Go flying again..." Harry nodded.

"Really wish we could just go somewhere where no one knows us. Where we could just walk down a street together and no one knowing that you're a Malfoy and I'm me."

"Well, that isn't going to happen is it?" Draco said bitterly.

"I know, but one can dream."

Draco softly kissed Harry. Harry gave a groan and returned the kiss, moving his hand up to Draco's neck pulling him towards him. Draco captured Harry's lower lip, nibbling on it as Harry shifted back on the desk, wrapping a leg around Draco's.

"Well, since four months ago I only dreamed that I would be doing this with you, I suppose it is okay to dream."

"All we have to do is find a way to keep your father, the Slytherins, Voldemort, and the Wizarding world from killing us." Harry muttered, ignoring the Draco's flinch when he said Voldemort's name.

"Can't that wait until we are 15?" Draco said.

"Well, next year we'll be taking our O.W.L.s, be kind of busy. How about the year after that?"

"I guess that leaves us sneaking away down here and seeing what - Hold on, I forgot to tell you something."

"Forgot what?"

"While I was in the hospital wing..." Draco turned and walked out of the office pulling Harry with him. He went over to the archways in the main part of the locker room. "There was an archway like these...in an alcove down at the end, opposite of Pomfrey's office. Had snitches on it."

Harry nodded, "It would make sense..." He looked closely at the two archways that didn't lead to one of the Houses. "Enough bludger accidents in Quidditch to justify having the locker room connected to the hospital wing. Here..." There were carvings of wands crossed with bones. It has to be this one. And I bet the other one goes to the kitchens."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"We were down in the kitchens a little bit ago and I saw an archway with snitches on it."

"How do you get in to the kitchens?"

"Entrance is down near the Hufflepuff House, you just tickle the pear in the painting and the door opens..."

Draco shook his head in amazement. "You tickle the pear? How did you figure that out?"

"Just have to trust me on it," said Harry, not wanting to give away Fred & George's secret. "It would be a lot easier sneaking in and out of the kitchens than the Gryffindor tunnel." Harry used his Invisibility Cloak to sneak behind the tapestry but he was always afraid that someone would see the fabric moving as the door opened.

"Isn't the kitchen full of house elves? They would tell." Draco said shaking his head.

"I think I could do it...I know some of them pretty well."

"You know the house elves? Are friends with them?"

Harry stiffened, "Yes, is that a problem?"

Draco shook his head, "No, just seems very...Gryffindor."

Harry nodded, "It might be, but Dobby saved me last week the day of the second task. I had stayed up all night trying to find a way to do the task and had fallen asleep. Dobby woke me up and gave me the gillyweed."

Draco stared at him, "That is how you did it? Gillyweed? And because of a house elf?"

Harry nodded, "I would have been standing on the shore with no plan. I've gotten through the first two tasks just by sheer luck and help from others. My luck is going to run out soon."

Draco shook his head, "Someone might have told you to Accio your broom but only you could have flown like that and gotten the egg. Only you could have used the gillyweed to get through everything that you did under the lake and save not one but two people."

Harry shook his head, "I'll just be glad when this whole thing is over and I've lived through it."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. "I'm not worried. I think you are going to win."

"That makes one of us. I just want to survive." Harry grumbled. He gave Draco a quick kiss. "I have to get back...getting late. Easy to lose track of time down here."

OOOOooOOO

Harry, Hermione and Ron stood up and said good-bye to Sirius. Harry was grateful knowing that Sirius was so close. He planned to send an owl with food for him as soon as they got back to the castle. He couldn't believe that he had been living off of rats.

"Harry, I need a word with you in private." Sirius said Ron and Hermione nodded, not surprised that he would want to speak to his godson alone.

"We'll wait for you at the bottom of the path, Harry" Hermione said.

Sirius and Harry watched as the pair walked away. "What's up, Sirius?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius sat back down on the ground and pointed for Harry to sit down too, after he had Sirius asked "Who is it?"

Harry felt chilled, "What do you mean?"

"Come off it, Harry. You have a sappy look on your face when you think no one is looking. James had the same look when he started seeing Lily. All secret smiles and happy. Considering someone is trying to kill you and you still have the third task ahead of you, I don't see much reason for you to be happy. So who is it?"

Harry stared at Sirius, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I really can't say who it is." He didn't want to keep it from Sirius but there is no way he could tell him.

Sirius shook his head, "Is it Diggory?"

"What? No!"

Sirius smiled, "You've mentioned him in every letter you've written to me, Harry. If you are worried that I'll be upset that he's a he, don't be. Nothing wrong with-"

"No, it isn't Cedric...a friend of his." Harry interrupted.

"A male friend?" Harry nodded, flushing slightly. It is one thing to know that you should be able to date whoever you want, girl or boy. It is another thing to have to tell your godfather that you've only met the previous year.

Sirius smiled, "Well, the Diggorys are good people. I imagine anyone Amos Diggory's son is friends with will be good for you.

Harry winced inside, if he told Sirius that it was Draco Malfoy he could only imagine what his reaction would be. Harry shifted and looked down the path, "I should go catch up with Hermione and Ron."

"Okay, Harry, I'll let you go. But be careful, now is not the time to let yourself be distracted. There are people out there who want to do serious harm to you." Harry nodded and headed his way down the mountain path. When Ron and Hermione asked what Sirius wanted to talk about Harry just shrugged and said it was nothing special.

OooOOooOo

Cedric and Harry walked out of the castle together. They had been summoned to the Quidditch pitch to learn about the third task. "They must have dropped the barrier around the pitch, couldn't get near it whenever we were out flying."

"What did they do to it!" Harry said angrily as they drew up to the stadium. The entire smooth field of the pitch was now a twisting mass of thick, tall bushes.

"They destroyed it." Cedric said disbelievingly, "I can't believe it." Bagman and the others were standing at the edge of the field.

"Don't worry boys. Your pitch will be as good as new in time for next year's Quidditch matches." Bagman went on to describe the third task. A maze. Harry's heart picked up a beat or two. This didn't sound nearly as frightening as dragons or the lake.

At last Bagman dismissed them, Harry and Cedric turned to walk back up to the castle when Krum stopped them. "Can I talk with you? The Durmstrang student asked in his heavy accent.

Harry shrugged, and looked at Cedric, "I'll catch up with you." Cedric nodded looking curiously at Krum but turned and started to walk away with Fleur.

Krum pointed towards the Forbidden Forest, he said brusquely, "We will walk over here."

Harry shrugged and followed him. The Bulgarian's familiar scowl gave nothing away. With a sudden thought of dread Harry wondered if he was going to try to blackmail him into losing by threatening to tell about Harry's flying at night. Harry quickly dismissed the idea, he and Draco hadn't risked flying since that night and it was months ago. If Krum had going to make a fuss about it he would have done so already.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as Krum led him past Hagrid's cabin.

"I don't want to be overheard." Krum grunted. Finally he stopped and turned to Harry. "You are friends with Ced-ric?"

Harry looked puzzled, "Erm, Yeah, of course..." Krum nodded and looked at him and hesitated, "Good friends?"

"You could say so." They were standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry's eyes automatically drifted through the trees looking for some of the more intimidating residents.

"And 'ermoine, vot is she to you? She tells me you are friends, but you seem to spend a lot of time with her. She talks about you a lot."

"Hermione and me? No, we aren't... she is just a friend. Honest." Harry said.

"And Cedric, he is just a friend, too?" Krum asked.

"Yes, like I said they both are good friends." Harry said impatiently, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I vos vondering because Karkaroff will not let me..." Krum broke off and looked down at his feet. Harry heard him muttering in Bulgarian. Krum looked up again and shrugged, "This is easier to say in Bulgarian. You fly very well. After all this, maybe you would like to go flying with me?"

Harry looked at him with surprise. He couldn't believe that Viktor Krum would really want to go flying with him. But Krum had mentioned flying with him after the first task and here he was asking again.

Harry grinned broadly, "Sure! I would love to go flying-" Harry broke off as he saw something moving through the trees.

"Vot is it?" They both turned to see a man emerge from the forest. Harry gasped in shock as he recognized the bedraggled figure as Bartemius Crouch.

OoOoOOOoO

Harry could feel every pair of eyes on him as he walked into supper with Ron and Hermione. It was no surprise that word of what had happened in Divination that afternoon had spread throughout the school. The room was uneasily quiet as they walked towards their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. As they sat down the room erupted in a hive of excited talk. Harry ignored it all and looked across to where Draco sat. He was staring over at Harry. Harry gave a little shrug and looked away. It was more than frustrating that he couldn't just go over and tell Draco that he was okay.

He had spent the entire afternoon in Dumbledore's office and he was still reeling from what he had learned. Snape really was or had been a Death Eater. The screaming still echoed in his head as Pettigrew was tortured. Harry dared a quick glance at Neville. Finding out what had happened to Neville's parents had been a shock.

Harry looked down at his plate. There was food on it. He looked over at Hermione who had just set the plate in front of him. "You need to eat, Harry." He never felt less like eating but at least it would give him something to do.

"So, Harry. What happened in class?" Seamus Finnigan asked. Everyone around them got quiet now that someone had dared to ask the question.

"Fell asleep. Nightmare. Headache." Harry stared over at Seamus. "Do you want to make something of it?"

"I've slept in the same rooms as you for the last four years Harry. Never heard you having nightmares like that. Never heard you scream like that." Seamus' voice had an aggressive tone to it. Some of the first and second years were staring at Harry with alarm.

"Well, I dreamed that you were having a threesome with Snape and Trelawney." Harry snapped, "That would make anyone scream their head off." Ron choked on his food as Seamus swore at Harry.

Harry looked around, "Anyone else want to ask me anything?"

"Yea, Harry," Fred piped up from down the table. "Where was Seamus in that love sandwich? On the bottom?"

"Oi! Our sister is sitting here!" Ron spat out at Fred, glaring at him and George.

Ginny waved a weary hand at them. "I stopped listening to Fred a long time ago."

"I'll draw you a diagram, Fred." Harry said with a smile.

The tension at the table was broken and Harry started to eat his supper. He could still feel people around the room staring at him. He gave a quick glance over at the Slytherin table and could tell that Draco was frustrated at not being able to talk to him. He needed to find a way to sneak downstairs and hope that Draco followed.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Harry told Hermione and Ron as they headed out of the Great Hall.

"What! You can't do that!" Ron stared at him.

Hermione nodded vigorously, "Harry, Sirius told you that you shouldn't go off alone, especially after what happened with Crouch."

Harry felt like screaming that they should leave him alone, but he knew that they were only being good friends. It wasn't their fault that the only person he wanted to see right now was Draco. "It will be okay. I just need some quiet."

They heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Cedric. Harry smiled, of course it was Cedric. He always found a way to show up at the right time. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Harry, I need to talk to you about the third task...if you have time." Ron stiffened as if he was about to object but Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"We'll see you upstairs, soon. Won't we, Harry?" She said, frowning at him slightly as if she didn't approve but wasn't going to object.

"Sure, I'll be right up." He nodded at her, and then turned and walked out the front doors with Cedric. As soon as the doors had closed and they were alone on the front steps Harry sank down, sitting on the steps holding his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Cedric said concernedly, sitting next to him.

Harry nodded, his eyes still closed. He took a few deep breaths. "Just too much, sometimes. Everyone watching me."

Harry felt Cedric reach out and rub his back. The small gesture of comfort eased some of the tension he had been carrying. Not for the first time Harry wondered at what a difference knowing Cedric had made in the last eight months. He had really come to rely on the Hufflepuff's friendship and support. Harry wasn't sure that he would have been able to get through all of the pressure of the tournament and all the attention that had been focused on him without Cedric's help. And he knew that he and Draco would likely never have overcome their differences if it hadn't been for Cedric. Cedric had also spent a lot of time over the last couple of months talking with Draco and that he was always calmer and more in control afterwards.

"I don't think Hermione likes me too much." Cedric said after a minute or two. He had dropped his hand and they both were just sitting looking at the lake.

"It's not that," Harry hesitated, a little embarrassed, "She thinks that we are... you know."

"And, she doesn't approve because she doesn't like me?" Cedric asked curiously, turning to look at Harry, "She doesn't seem like the type to object just because I'm male."

"Uh, no. She doesn't approve because she knows about Simon. She thinks..." Harry broke off as Cedric started laughing.

"Well, that makes me feel better. I didn't know what I had done to offend her. I take it you haven't discouraged her entirely of the idea?"

Harry nodded, "Since obviously I'm going off somewhere...and I know if she realizes it isn't you she will harass me until she figures it out-"

The doors to the castle opened and light poured out onto the steps. Cedric scooted a little farther away, but Harry was too tired to bother what someone might think about them sitting next to each other.

"Is he okay?"

Draco. Harry turned and smiled. "I'm okay, now." Draco stood on the steps above them, obviously torn between wanting to go to Harry and afraid that someone else might come outside. Harry and Cedric stood up. Harry stared at Draco, wishing that he could put his arms around him.

"Why don't we go downstairs," said Cedric, looking around. "Anyone could come by and we can talk better down there. Draco, do you want to follow-"

Draco waved them off, "I know." Cedric and Harry set off, walking around the castle to the West Tower. They could hear Draco's footsteps following them in the distance. For the thousandth time Harry wondered what it would be like to be able to walk next to Draco and not have to worry about what would happen.

They reached the tower and Cedric opened the door. Draco came in a couple of minutes later. He came over to Harry and reached out and touched his face softly. Draco shook his head, "You look like shite."

For the first time all day, Harry laughed. "Thanks, I feel like it. Let's sit down. I'll tell you what happened."

When they were all sitting around the office, Harry told them as succinctly as he could what had happened in Divination. He didn't tell them about the Pensieve and the memories that he had visited with Dumbledore.

Both boys were shaken by Harry's description of his dream. "That is incredible, Harry." Cedric shook his head.

Draco stared at Harry's forehead. "And this has happened before, hasn't it?" his voice was strained with tension.

Harry nodded, "This summer and before that."

"You have to live with that, and I've been making it worse for four years by calling you Scarhead, and Merlin knows what else?" Draco stood up so quickly his chair tipped over. He started pacing back and forth. Harry stood up and came over to him and put his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Stop it. It is not like you could have known. And let's be honest, up until this year you wouldn't have cared if you did know."

Draco stared at him, "I hate that I treated you like shit for four years and that I still have to upstairs. I hate that I'm going to have to call you Scarhead tomorrow, knowing what pain it causes you."

Draco tried to break away from Harry but Harry tightened his grasp on him, "And I've treated you like shit for the same amount of time and I will tomorrow. It has to be enough that we know what the truth is down here." Harry stared at Draco. "We have gotten past all of the bad. Don't let it eat at you. We both have had shitty parts to our lives. Big deal."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. The two boys leaned against each other.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked anxiously. "Because, tomorrow I'm going to have to..." he glanced at Harry's forehead and winced, "I'm going to make a big deal about the Divination thing and I don't want you wondering..."

"It will be okay. We have to go on as everyone expects us to behave."

"I really need to come up with a better name than Scarhead. I don't think I'm going to be able to say it without wanting to vomit."

"You can always use his title," Cedric said. Both boys turned to look at him puzzled, "You know, The Chosen One."

"More like 'The Cursed One.'" Draco said, shaking his head, "We could try that one out on you."

Harry laughed, "Thanks for the recommendation. I'll have my publicity department get started on that right away."

"I wonder what it would feel like to date like normal people." Draco said, "Without having to plan fights in hallways and call each other names."

"I think you would both find normal very boring and find a way to make it not normal." Cedric said.

"We can be normal," Harry protested. He was glad that all the tension had vanished from the room, "Talk about Quidditch and what not."

"Speaking of Quidditch, I've been wondering, Harry. What did Krum want to talk to you about the other night?" Cedric asked.

Draco nodded "That's right, with all of the excitement of Crouch being spotted and Krum getting attacked I forgot that the reason you saw Crouch was because of Krum."

"Oh, I don't know why he dragged me all the way off towards the woods, but all he asked me about was going flying with him." Harry said with a shrug.

"Again? He said something after the dragons didn't he?" Draco asked.

"Viktor Krum wants to go flying with you?" Cedric said surprised. "Was that all he said?"

"Well it was a little confusing, he asked if we - you and I - were friends and then he asked about Hermione. And I told him we were just friends. I think he must be interested in Hermione. Oh, and then he asked me to go flying after the tournament is over. Which is kind of strange, because he had already asked me, but I thought he was just being nice." Draco snorted and looked over at Cedric. Cedric was covering his mouth with his hand choking a little.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked confused.

Draco shook his head and said to Cedric, "It is truly amazing, how oblivious he is."

Cedric burst out laughing. "Give him time. He'll work it out." Harry stared at the two of them in bewilderment.

"What are you on about? You don't think he wants to really go flying? Just asking to throw me off for the third task?"

Draco kissed him, "No, Harry. I do really think he wants to go flying with you."

Harry stared at him blankly for ten seconds. He shook his head vigorously, looking from Cedric to Draco. "No! He isn't... he wasn't... was he?"

"See, I told you he would catch on." Cedric leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Now, if only an international Quidditch star would ask me to go flying with him. Wouldn't hurt to give Simon something to be jealous about."

Draco smiled, "Well, I'm not jealous." Cedric looked at him quizzically. "Why should I be? Krum is going back to Bulgaria and I'll have Harry all to myself. Plus, it is kind of hot knowing that my boyfriend is good enough for said international Quidditch star."

"Well, wait a minute. What about Hermione? He took her to the dance. He must be interested in her." Harry protested.

Cedric looked at him and smiled, "Well, let's think about that. Couple of possible explanations. All three of us went to the dance with girls. Krum might have asked Hermione for the same kind of reason. And he getting to know Hermione, he may have seen it as an opportunity to find out if you were...available. Or," Cedric shrugged, "He may like both of you and is investigating the possibilities."

Harry looked stunned, "That just doesn't seem likely. This day has just been one nonstop dragon ride. I think you two are wrong. I'm sure he is just interested in Hermione and he was being polite about asking me to go flying with him."

Draco laughed, "Right, because he is so polite. He is as surly as they come... to most of us."

OoOOOoOO

Harry found Cedric studying in the library. He slid into the seat next to the Hufflepuff and looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "Cedric, I was wondering…erm. You are pretty good in Transfigurations, aren't you?"

Cedric shrugged, "I like the coursework. I'm taking the Transfiguration N.E.W.T. levels next year, so I guess you could say so."

"Well, it is Draco's birthday in a couple of weeks. I was wondering if you could help me with something." Harry said nervously, looking around.

Cedric's eyes sparkled, "This sounds intriguing…what did you have in mind?"

Harry put his head close to Cedric's and whispered into his ear, Cedric gave a burst of laughter that was quickly quieted thanks to a glare from Madam Pince.

"Sounds ambitious, I'd love to help you. When do you want to do it?"

OoOoOoOoOOOOoOOOoo

Harry slipped Draco a note as they were leaving Potions Friday afternoon.

_Sunday, skip supper, come downstairs._

Sunday afternoon Harry came up to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. "Hermione, I was wondering, well. I'm going to skip supper tonight. Cedric and I are going to, erm, talk about the maze and share ideas on how we should train for it."

Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy to look doubtfully at him. "I thought you weren't supposed to help one another?"

"Oh, well, we are just to talk about different stuns and spells we should be learning. That can't do any harm." Harry said hesitantly, tugging at his fringe.

Hermione shook her head, "Harry, do you really think it is a good idea to spend so much time studying with Cedric? You know he has a boyfriend."

Harry flushed, "It is okay, honest, Hermione. Can you just cover for me with Ron?"

Hermione nodded and watched him thoughtfully as he walked away whistling.

Draco walked into the locker room and stopped short. Harry and Cedric looked up from where they were pulling food out of baskets on to the desk. "What is this all about?"

Harry came over and pulled him into the room. "Happy Birthday!"

Draco stopped walking and looked at him surprised. "How did you know it was my birthday tomorrow?"

Harry gave a laugh, "Well, I asked Zabini and he told me." Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't believe that one? Well, erm, it might be that I remembered from last year or the year before. You probably know when mine is too…" Harry said with a shrug.

"The entire wizarding world knows when the Boy Wonder was born. Surprised it isn't a national holiday." Draco said as he gave Harry a hug, "How in Merlin's beard did you get all of the food?"

"House elves, just like at Christmas."

Cedric came forward, "Happy Birthday, Draco. Nice of Harry to include me in this celebration he planned."

"Did you come through the tunnel from the kitchen?" Draco asked looking towards the tunnel entrances.

"Yeah, but it is okay. The elves didn't see where we went, I made sure of it."

The three students sat down at the desk and started eating. "Kind of nice having a private dining hall." Cedric said, "Maybe we can arrange to have the elves deliver us dinner every Sunday."

Harry laughed, "I am running out of excuses for being missing so much. But it would be worth it to make everyone wonder, just to have time down here."

Draco leaned back in his chair, "I'm stuffed."

"No room for blueberry tart?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at him dourly, "You know I haven't had any since that night."

Harry looked a little sheepish, "I know, I feel bad. So here you go." He reached into the last basket and pulled out a blueberry tart. "All yours."

Draco eyed it suspiciously, "You first." Harry and Cedric gave a laugh. Harry cut a slice for all three of them and with a flourish dipped his fork into the tart and ate a bite of it.

Draco stared at him for twenty seconds and then gave a smile when Harry didn't turn into a canary. "Okay, I guess it is safe."

When they had finished and all the dishes had been tucked back into the basket Draco turned to Harry, "So what did you have planned for entertainment? Dancing?"

Harry laughed, "Actually, I was thinking Patronus races."

Cedric and Draco both looked at him and laughed. "Can they race?"

"Don't see why not…let's try." They walked to the doorway to the locker room, Harry held up his wand. "On three, one, two, three…" In a flash the three patronuses were streaming out of the tips of their wands. Cedric's raven easily reached the end of the room first, sailing over the heads of the stag and panther. The boys sat on the floor and watched as the three patronuses interacted with each other. The panther playfully darting at the stag that fended it off with its antlers and the raven flew overhead.

"So, how do you suppose you end up with the Patronus that you do?" Cedric said idly. He held up his wand and sent his raven patronus soaring around the locker room.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, my dad had the same Patronus. Maybe you inherit it along with your magic."

Draco added his panther to the others. "I don't know. My mother's is a lynx. Is there any symbolism in the animals?"

"Well, I looked them up after last time." Cedric said, casting his Patronus again after the first one faded away. "The Stag is seen as one who travels between this world and the afterlife. The Raven is traditionally the seen as a harbinger of death or the Devil."

"And the panther?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"In some legends it is said that the Panther protects people from the Dragon."

Harry gave a laugh, "Draco's Patronus protects people from…Draco?"

Cedric laughed, "Maybe it is intended to protect him from himself. But truly, I wouldn't put too much merit in the symbolism." He stood up and brushed off his trousers. "This has been great. Thanks for including me in the celebration. I'll be off. Happy birthday, Draco."

Harry and Draco watched as Cedric disappeared through the Hufflepuff tunnel. Draco scooted closer to Harry, "Thank you for my birthday surprise, I really had no idea."

"Well, it is easy to keep a surprise from you when we only get to talk every couple of weeks." Harry said with a shrug, "But, come here, I want to give you your birthday present." He stood up and pulled Draco to his feet. Holding Draco's hand he led him over to the far side of the office where a large object covered with a blanked was pushed against the wall.

"What's under there?" Draco asked, standing behind Harry with his arms around him.

"Your birthday present, I hope." Harry said with a nervous laugh. He went over and pulled the blanket off to reveal one of the wooden benches from the locker room, with the old Quidditch leather guards piled on it.

Draco looked at him with his eyebrow raised, "My birthday present is an old bench?" Harry took a deep breath and held up his wand. With concentration he said the complicated incantation and made the necessary swishes with his wand. There was a pop, and Harry watched with a delighted smile as the bench and old uniforms transfigured into a green leather settee. Draco gave a laugh of astonishment.

"How did you ever? What made you…"

Harry gave an embarrassed shrug. "We need some where comfortable to sit. Figured someone would notice if I dragged one of the sofas down from our common room, so I thought it would be easier to make one." He walked over and gave a tentative push on the cushions to check stability. "Cedric helped me with the incantation. It only will last a couple of hours and then it will transform back."

"If McGonagall saw this she would give you an "O" in Transfiguration for the year." Draco said. He looked at Harry. "I think it would be a good idea to test it out. Make sure that it is comfortable?" Harry laughed and nodded.

OOoOOOOooOo

Draco signaled to Harry that he needed to see him right away. They met in an empty classroom on the third floor.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as soon as Draco entered the classroom.

"We have a problem. That Skeeter woman. She knows what happened in Divination."

"She what!" Harry shouted.

"Keep your voice down! She knows, I don't know how, but she knows. She sent me a letter. Wants to meet get my take on it."

"Of course, she does." Harry said bitterly.

"I can refuse but everyone at the table saw the letter. If I don't meet with her they will wonder why..." Draco's voice trailed off.

"And after the last article and you apologizing to Hagrid it will make them suspicious. Dammit, why won't that woman leave me alone?"

"I don't know, let me think, is it because you are Harry effin' Potter? You know, Boy Wonder, Chosen One, etc, etc."

"Very funny. You are going to have to talk to her." Harry said, "Only way. Play it like you would if we were enemies."

"You need to tell me how much should I say, I don't want you to-"

"Don't worry about it, okay. I'm not going to blow up at you. No matter what you say, Skeeter and her bloody quill is going to bend it to fit whatever story she is trying to tell. And besides this one will be about me, not bashing my friends, I can take it."

"Goyle and Zabini are going to be there too...if they say something off, they are going to expect me to-" Draco was pacing back and forth, Harry went and stood in front of his path, forcing him to stop.

"Listen: You came to me and asked me what to do, I told you to go Malfoy on me. I'm not going to get mad at you, Draco. Mad at Skeeter sure, but we'll be okay. I promise."

"Things were a lot easier when I thought you were shit-for-brains attention seeking braggart."

"That's it, just channel that venom and do some good ol' Potter bashing."

Draco forced a smile. "Alright, I've got to go. Am I going to see you before Saturday?"

Harry glanced at the door and decided to risk giving him a hug, "I don't know. We are spending every spare minute practicing spells for the task. Ron and Hermione aren't even studying for their exams to make time for me."

"The Potions exam is on Friday, tell them they need to study for it. Since you are getting out of exams you can skive off. Meet me downstairs on Thursday night after supper." Draco said, whispering into his ear.

"Okay, I'll try. I'll signal you during Thursday supper if I can't get away." Harry gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door.

OooOoOO

Harry felt a pang of guilt as he watched Ron stiffly try to sit down at the Gryffindor table on Thursday night. Harry had been practicing stunning spells that afternoon and Ron had kept missing the pillows that Hermione had placed for him to fall onto.

Ginny looked at her brother and laughed, "You look as pathetic as Aunt Myrtle. So, Harry, are you ready?" Harry gave a shrug as he reached for a second helping of beef stew.

"I suppose. Hermione has taught me practically every hex and jinx in the book. Just have to try and keep them all straight in my head."

Hermione looked at him encouragingly, "You'll do fine, Harry. But I really think we should get one more practice session tonight-" Ron gave a groan and Harry quickly interrupted.

"No, you have your Potions exam tomorrow. Besides, I don't think will Ron will be able to move if I stun him one more time. I'll just go off and read in the library or somewhere."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione gave him a worried look.

"Positive." Harry dared a quick glance at the Slytherin table. Draco and his friends had their heads together and were in a heated discussion. Draco looked over at Harry and Harry gave him a quick nod. Draco returned the nod and went back to arguing with Blaise. Harry felt a brief stab of jealously towards the swarthy Italian. He had seen him and Draco out walking that afternoon at lunchtime. Something he and Draco would never be able to do together. Or could they? An idea flashed in his head, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. He stood up hurriedly from the table.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Forgot to do something, I'll see you later." Harry hurried out the Great Hall and up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor Tower. Grabbing what he needed he hurried into the common room and slipped into the tunnel before anyone got back from supper.

Harry was pacing the locker room floor by the time Draco sauntered in. He stopped short when he saw Harry smiling at him. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think anything is wrong?" Harry said, walking over to him.

Draco held up his hand, holding Harry away, "Because you are smiling like a Gryffindor that is up to something."

Harry smiled, his green eyes flashing, "We are going to take a walk." Draco snorted and started to walk towards the office. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Kissing him hard, he repeated. "We are going to take a walk. I've been trapped in the castle on all of these beautiful days. I want to go for a walk with you.

"And you don't think anyone will see us? The sun doesn't set for another hour." Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry, "I think that all of the training for the Triwizard has addled your brain."

Harry wiggled out of Draco's arms and went to the bench. With a practiced swirl of his arms he put on the Invisibility Cloak. "Care to rethink that last statement."

He laughed at the stunned look on Draco's face. The Slytherin tentatively put out his hand toward where Harry was standing. Harry swiftly scooted around and came up behind Draco, grabbing him and kissing his neck.

"You bloody prick, I can't believe you..." Draco spun around, "You've been keeping this a secret all year?"

Harry pulled down the hood so just his head was exposed. "Yeah, sorry. Never occurred to me to use this for anything other than sneaking around..."

Draco paled looking at Harry's head floating in space. He reached out and gave him a shove. "The freakin' Screaming Shack! That is how -"

Harry rubbed "Ouch. Forgot about that gag last year. But you deserved it. Following us like you did."

Draco gave a snort of laughter, "Well, that was during my I-hate-Harry-Potter-because-I-can't-stop-thinking-about-him phase"

"Not in that phase anymore?" Harry murmured. He took a step closer and pulled his arms out from under the cloak, grabbing ahold of Draco's hands and pulling him to him.

"No, I'm in an entirely new phase, now it's the I-want-to-snog-Harry-Potter-in-the-locker-room phase."

"Too bad, because I am in the I-want-to-snog-Draco-Malfoy-under-a-tree phase," Harry said, he broke away from Draco and headed towards the door that lead outside. "Are you coming?"

Draco hesitated, "I thought you weren't supposed to leave the castle?"

"Who is going to know? I'll be under this, you'll just look like you are walking by yourself." Harry pulled the cloak completely over himself and lifted his wand to open the door. Draco cursed and came over, he pulled the hood back and kissed him hard on the lips.

"If we get caught, it will be on your head." Draco snapped. Harry flashed him a smile and disappeared under the cloak again. Draco slipped through the door and it closed behind him.

"How am I supposed to know where you are?" Draco muttered as he stepped away from the wall. There were very few paths on this side of the castle which was fortunate because it meant it was unlikely that anyone would see Draco emerging from the wall.

"Like this," Harry reached out and with the cloak still covering his hand, he grabbed Draco's right hand. Draco gave it a squeeze and held on.

"Alright, fine, this may actually work. Where do you want to go?" Draco muttered.

"Around to the far side of the lake." Harry said, sweat was already running down his face. The heat of the day hadn't faded yet and the cloak did not allow any air to get through. He would put up with the heat just for the pleasure of being outdoors for the first time in weeks. "Head away from people so you can talk and not look-"

"Crazy? Hush up, people up ahead." Draco said as he turned on to the path that would lead around the lake. Here and there on the grassy hill leading from the castle to the lake were clumps of students, studying for end of term exams. Or pretending to study, Harry thought as he saw Fred and Angelina lying on a blanket together. Fred looked over and saw Draco on the path. Draco cursed and kept walking.

"Hey, Malfoy. Where's your goon squad?"

"Sod off, Weasley." Draco responded, not stopping to confront him. Harry held on to his hand tighter and focused on making sure that his feet didn't show from under the cloak.

"Sod off? That was the best you could do? Where is all the Malfoy malevolence?" Harry laughed as soon as they were safely away from everyone.

"I was more worried about him noticing that half my fingers are missing on my right hand than coming up with a suitable reply." Draco said, his eyes scanning the path ahead.

Harry looked down and sure enough the cloak was cloaking most of Draco's hand. He tried to let go. Draco squeezed tighter. "Forget it. We'll be on the far side soon. No one is over there that I can see."

"Go past that grove of trees and then there is a really large chestnut tree." Harry said, still whispering. Draco gave him a curious look and walked that way. Harry gave a sigh of relief as they reached the chestnut that had a broad trunk at least three feet across. With a last look around that no one was nearby, he went around to the far side of the tree and took off the cloak and sat down.

"Don't you think you should keep that on?" Draco said sitting down next to him.

"Too hot," Harry said, "In fact," he reached down and pulled his t-shirt off. He wiped his face in the shirt and tossed it on the ground. He leaned against the tree reveling in the feel of the late day sun on his skin. The breeze from the lake cooled his over-heated skin.

Draco groaned. "So you think the next person who walks by won't be at all curious about a half-naked Harry Potter sitting next to me?" Draco muttered, at the same time as his hand was reaching out and touching Harry's chest.

"I think it would be much more interesting if they saw a half-naked Draco next to half-naked me." Harry said as he was pulling Malfoy's shirt out from the waistband of his trousers. Malfoy tried to bat his hands away. Harry smiled and easily trapped both of Malfoy's hands with one hand and pulled on the shirt with his other. "Relax, the path is gravel. We'll hear anyone coming from either direction and we can just pull the cloak over ourselves."

"And if they decide to sit under the same tree?" Draco scowled, as Harry started unbuttoning Draco's shirt.

"Then we'll go with plan B" said Harry with a happy smile as Draco's shirt came off. Harry ran his hands over his lithe body and tugged him closer to him.

"What is Plan B?"

"Stun them." Harry swooped forward and starting kissing Draco's neck. The Slytherin skin tasted salty. Harry's tongue lapped against his jaw and done the cool lines of his neck.

"I can go along with that." Draco admitted, as he rubbed his hands along Harry's muscled back. "I can't believe under all those baggy clothes you have a body like this." Harry looked up and smiled.

"You'll have to thank Hermione and her Triwizard training regime. She had me running up every staircase in the castle twice a day. Anyway, the clothes aren't mine"

"What do you mean the clothes aren't yours?" Draco looked at him in disbelief. He straightened up and poked the t-shirt with a foot as if the rightful owner would be back any minute for them.

Harry sighed and sat up leaned against the tree. He knew from experience that Draco wouldn't stop talking until his questions were answered. "They're hand me downs from my cousin. Can't believe I haven't told you this before. Dursleys won't spend any money on me, so I get all of Dudley's old clothes and he is huge."

"Why don't you just buy your own? You have money from your parents, don't you?"

Harry frowned. "Yeah, but if I come home with a trunk full of clothes, my aunt and uncle will get suspicious and realize that I have money. I don't want them touching it. Besides, I don't really care what I look like." Draco opened his mouth to protest, "Do you really want to spend the hour that we have before curfew arguing about my clothes?" Draco smiled and shook his head. He pushed back against Harry so they were both lying in the grass.

The sun had already started to set when they stood up. Harry reached to tug on his t-shirt. Draco stopped him and ran his hand along the faint scar from that the Hungarian Horntail that ran along Harry's chest. He pulled Harry to him and kissed gently along the scar. "Promise me that you'll come out of the maze without any scars."

Harry smiled, "I'll try my best. This has been the best day in a long time. I can't believe I never thought about using the cloak to get us out of the locker room before today."

Draco tried to smirk but it was more of a happy smile. "I can't believe we haven't gotten caught."

Harry looked at Draco and laughed the Slytherins pants were covered with dust, his shirt wrinkled. Harry started brushing the dirt off Draco's pants. "If anyone sees you coming in like that they'll know you were rolling around with someone."

Draco shrugged, "Let them wonder, besides I have a clothes in the locker room to change in to." Harry reached down and picked up his t-shirt, not bothering to put it on he flipped on the cloak, grimacing at the heat.

They walked towards the castle in silence even thought there was no one around to hear them. Draco had an intense look on his face, a frown marring his forehead.

"What's wrong," Harry asked at last, wondering what had changed so quickly.

"The tournament is in two days," Draco said, Harry nodded, "And after the tournament there is only a week more of school."

Harry stopped short. Draco felt the pull on his hand and stopped also. Harry pulled back the hood. His green eyes worried, "I hadn't thought about that, I've been so focused about the tournament. Two months-"

Draco scowled, "Put the damn hood up." Harry hastily pulled it back up. And Draco started walking again. "I've been thinking about it. I don't think we'll be able to write at all. Father gets all correspondence owled to the Manor. And the house elves report to him about all letters going out."

Harry spoke from under the hood, "I can get owls. My aunt and uncle don't like it, but Hermione and Ron write to me in summer. Anyway, could you send out letters without your father knowing?"

"Maybe, if I'm lucky he will be gone on one of his trips a good part of the summer." Draco's voice sounded tight.

Harry pulled him closer to him, "We'll figure something out. Let's talk about it next week, after the Triwizard is over."

"After you win the Triwizard?" Draco said with a smile. Harry laughed, which Draco quickly shushed, "Ravenclaws, two o'clock." they were getting closer to the castle so neither risked talking again until they were inside.

Harry flung off the cloak and through it on a bench as soon as the door closed. "That was worth every risk." he said with a thrilled laugh.

"Sometimes you have some very good ideas." Draco agreed. "But, it is curfew in fifteen minutes. I need to change," he said looking down at his dirt covered clothes with distaste. "What about you, won't someone say something?"

Harry laughed, "There are advantages to always looking like a mess. No one will think I look any different."

Draco pulled off his shirt. Harry sat on the bench and enjoyed the view. Even in a year without Quidditch, Draco had stayed fit. Draco grabbed a clean shirt out of the locker, "Stop staring." He looked over at Harry, his face set, "On Saturday, don't do anything foolish. Just play it safe."

"I'm not worried, so long as there aren't any dragons, should be safe enough." Harry shrugged. He was still thinking about summer holiday. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized it was only a week away. It was bad enough when they had to go a week or more before being able to sneak downstairs together. Two months. A lot could change in two months.

"Things with you are never as they should be, who knows what traps they have put in there." Draco said seriously.

OoOoOoOO

Of all the bloody days for them to run that article. Draco looked up from the Daily Prophet that Pansy had thrust into his hand with a squeal. 'Disturbed and Dangerous' the headline screamed across the front page with a photograph of Harry looking sourly at the camera. Draco forced his lip into a sneer as Pansy excitedly read the article aloud to the Slytherin table. It was far worse than he had imagined. Throughout the Great Hall Draco could see clumps of students sharing and reading the paper - all the while stealing glances small silent group of Gryffindors. Draco looked at Harry. He had seen Granger and Weasley try to hide the paper from Harry but he had grabbed it away from them. Draco's stomach did a flip as he saw Harry's face grow pale as the black haired Gryffindor gripped and read the paper. Skeeter had twisted everything he had said into the worst possible connotation.

Crabbe and Goyle had started cackling as Pansy finished reading, Goyle elbowed him and Draco gave a laugh and joined in their mocking of everything in the article. He saw Granger get up from the Gryffindor table and run from the room. Where was she rushing off to? A lot of students were heading out. Malfoy realized that he only had a few minutes to get to Binn's History of Magic examination. He walked slowly past the Gryffindor table. Harry had his head down and appeared to be picking at his breakfast. He didn't look up as Draco walked past. Draco hesitated but Blaise came up behind him saying, "Come on, we are going to be late," and pushed him towards the door.

Draco could scarcely focus on the examination. Why hadn't Harry looked up? Had he just not noticed or was he mad at Draco? He had told Draco that he wouldn't get angry about it, but the article was far worse than either of them could have anticipated. Reading the way that Skeeter had twisted his words made him furious. He could only imagine how mad Harry was about it.

At last the exam was over. Draco was the first one out the door. He hurried down the stairs to the ground floor. He had to find Harry. Maybe they were out by the Quidditch pitch getting a look at the maze. Draco ran down the front steps and stopped. Harry was walking along the lake path with a woman with red hair and a man. Draco recognized her as the Weasel's mother, it was hard to say who the man was beside them. It was too far to see his face but from the hair it could only be one of the oldest Weasley of the brothers. Farther down the path Draco could see Cedric walking with three people. All of the champions' parents must have been invited to attend the final task. Dumbledore must have invited the Weasleys for Harry. Draco felt some of his tension ease, visiting with the Weasleys would distract Harry from the task and the article.

The article. Draco still had to find a way to talk with Harry. Make sure that everything was okay. He didn't want Harry going into the third task without making sure that everything was okay between them. Harry had to be completely focused on getting through the maze.

Draco sat down on the steps and pulled out a textbook, hoping that they would walk past them into the castle. He looked up from his book to see that they had continued on the pathways that lead to the courtyard entrance. The Diggorys were now walking along with Harry and the Weasleys. The group was laughing and relaxed as they disappeared out of sight around the corner of the building.

Footsteps fell on the stone steps. Draco looked up to see the tall, blond man that had been walking with the Diggorys coming towards him. "Are you Draco?" the man asked hesitantly.

Draco nodded. "I'm Simon. Cedric asked me to deliver a message. I don't know what it means but he told me to tell you that 'Everything is okay downstairs.'" Draco gave a quick laugh in relief before regaining his Slytherin composure and scrambled to stand up.

Draco held out his hand, "Tell Cedric, thank you. And, erm best of luck to him tonight, a lot of Slytherin galleons are riding on his beating Potter."

Simon gave a laugh, "And your galleons, Draco? Where are they riding?" Draco felt his heart stop for a minute. Had Cedric told his boyfriend about them? He forced himself to breathe; he knew Cedric and trusted him. If he trusted Simon that had to be good enough.

Draco gave a wink, "Let's just say I have my bet in the right place. Maybe I'll see you tonight at the tournament." He picked up his bag and headed down the steps towards the paths that led away from the castle. Knowing that Harry wasn't angry at him about the article was a huge relief. He just had to remember not to cheer for Harry while sitting among all of the Slytherins tonight.

Draco watched as Harry and the other Champions filed out of the Great Hall behind Dumbledore at the end of the supper feast. Dumbledore had announced that everyone could start walking down to the Quidditch pitch in five minutes.

Of course, the Slytherin table was the last ones to leave the hall, not wanting to appear too eager. Draco tried to calm his nerves. He knew that Harry could handle himself in the maze. If he had any brains he would just stay safe and not try to win. Not that that was likely, the Gryffindor in Harry wouldn't let him not try to win.

At last they took their place in the stands. Because they were so late getting out to the pitch all of the higher up seats in the stands were filled. Everyone who had arrived earlier had taken the highest seats to try and see over the 20 foot hedges that formed the maze. The maze that had looked harmless in the daylight when he had walked past it earlier looked much more sinister in the dark.

"Why don't we try to get higher up?" Draco asked Zabini, looking futilely for a spot. He could see Dumbledore and the other judges sitting in a large box seat that looked directly over the entrance to the maze. The Weasleys and Diggorys along with Krum and Fleur's families were sitting in the stands behind the judges.

"Don't see why. It will be dark soon. We won't be able to see anything anyway." Blaise said with a shrug. "This way we'll be able to leave quickly and get to the Potter Lost party." Draco gave up and turned his eyes back towards the entrance. The maze stretched before them. Only the outside edges of the maze were lit by torches. Harry and Cedric were standing at the entrance of the maze. Bagman's voice boomed out in welcome to everyone attending. The stadium grew quiet and without further fanfare Bagman gave the signal and Cedric and Harry both set off into the dark tunnels.

In five minute intervals, Krum and Fleur entered the maze. The stadium was absolutely quiet, everyone straining to hear what was going on inside. Strange flashes of light would occasionally flash from different areas. Draco strained his eyes to see something in the darkness. Time seemed to stand on end, from the flashes that could be seen he knew at least one or two of the champions were working their way deep into the middle of the maze.

Suddenly a scream filled the air, so high pitched it sounded like the screams of the mandrake. There was a collective inhale as the hundreds of people in the stand gasped. No one dared to make a sound for fear of missing the next noise coming from the maze.

No red sparks. Draco wondered if this was a good sign or a bad one. It must have been Fleur that had screamed. No man could make that high pitch of a scream. Draco turned towards the judges' box. Dumbledore must have thought so as well. He had stood up and was directing faculty members on brooms towards the far side of the maze near where the scream had been heard. He could see Fleur's parents and sister clutching one another in the stands. After a few long minutes three wizards on broom could be seen levitating the limp body of Fleur out of the maze and towards the locker room entrance where Pomfrey was waiting with a stretcher. Draco watched as Fleur's family made their way quickly through the stands to the locker room.

Minutes slowly clicked by, no other sounds were heard emanating from the maze. There was excited chatter in the crowd when a golden haze drifted up and out of the maze. Around him the Slytherins had grown bored of waiting for nothing to happen and had started talking about the party after the event was over and what everyone's summer plans were when school let out the following week. Draco felt like screaming in frustration.

Suddenly from near the center of the maze a shot of red sparks rose high in the sky. In a flash Professor Hooch was over the spot with two other wizards on brooms. They signaled together and in one motion levitated the motionless body of Viktor Krum out of the maze. The crowds waited until the floating body was safely on the ground next to the locker room until it erupted in excited chatter. Draco stared in disbelief into the maze. What could be in the maze that could have knocked out Krum? The Slytherins were again focused on the maze, throwing out wild guesses as to what happened to him.

"I bet Potter went completely mental and attacked them!"

"He and Cedric have seemed kind of chummy lately. Maybe they ganged up on the other two."

Suddenly, a column of swirling of colors erupted upwards from the very center of the maze. As quick as it had appeared the column disappeared in gust of wind that swept towards the stadium. No one moved for a moment and then there was pandemonium. Everyone was on their feet, screaming. Draco turned towards the judges' box. Dumbledore was on his feet, the wizard clapped his hands and all the lights in the stadium flooded on. Immediately there were louder cries as hundreds of people scrambled to cover their eyes from the blinding light. By the time Draco's eyes had adjusted to the light he could see that a dozen wizards were flying over the maze.

"Silence" boomed out Dumbledore's voice, echoing through the night air. All noise stopped. All eyes were on the maze and the figures on brooms sweeping over the top of each path.

"They aren't here, they're gone!" Mad Eye Moody shouted to Dumbledore, his magic eye sweeping the maze faster than any of the other staff on the brooms.

"Gone? How could they be gone?" Draco shouted at Blaise, he didn't wait for an answer. He was climbing down the stairs of stadium. He didn't care what the Slytherins would think. He had to get out there, he had to find Harry. No one tried to stop him as he made his way along the sidelines towards the maze entrance. Suddenly an arm reached out to grab him. Draco instinctively turned, drawing his wand and stared into the eyes of Simon.

"It won't do any good. You can't do any more than they are already." Simon said to him roughly as Draco fought to get him to let go of his arm.

"I need to find-" Draco hissed.

"Don't. Do you think he would want you making a fuss?" Simon was forcing Draco back, out of the path and away from the eyes of curious bystanders who were looking at them avidly. "I want to be out there, too, but we are just going to have to wait."

Draco stared at him for a moment and then nodded. He followed the other blond to a bench that had been placed under the uprights for the stands where no one could see them but they had a clear view of the maze entrance.

"What do you think that was? That swirl of color?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Portkey beam." Simon said simply, "It had to be. I've never seen one so powerful though. At first I thought it might be part of the maze but then I saw Dumbledore's reaction. Never saw the old man move so fast and I knew something was wrong."

"So it must have taken both of them?" Draco said, Simon nodded, "Where the hell could they be?"

"No way of knowing. We'll just have to ask them when they get back." Simon said determinedly.

A half hour went by. Draco had taken to pacing back and forth in the narrow pathway between the uprights. Simon had gone and checked on the Diggorys to see if they had had any news. He came back shaking his head. Draco had to suppress a scream of rage.

"Only Potter would get himself in a fix like this." He spat out angrily, forcing himself to sit back down on the bench.

"Well, you'll be sure to yell at him when he gets back here." Simon said with a strained laugh. He looked over at Draco and gave a shrug, "I don't see any point in pretending I don't know that you are seeing Harry Potter. Seeing as how you are a basket-case because he is missing."

"Cedric didn't tell you?" Draco asked hesitantly. He was glad to have something to distract him from casting yet another tempus to see how much time had gone by.

"Cedric doesn't reveal confidences, but he has mentioned you or Harry in a lot of his letters, but very carefully not at the same time. I can read between the lines as well as anyone can. So you and Harry Potter?"

Draco shrugged, "No one knows but Cedric. But we've been seeing each other for a while. Seven almost eight months." Depending on whether you count the month we weren't, Draco thought to himself.

"That is pretty remarkable. I saw you two dueling that day in Lockhart's Dueling Club. That was only, what two years ago? You two went at it like mortal enemies."

"You were there?" Draco looked at him with surprise, "I thought only first and second years were there."

"I was a sixth year but I was there. Standing off to the side." he gave a laugh, "I'll admit that Lockhart interested me for a bit. Until he opened his mouth that is and I realized that all he had was a very pretty face. Obviously, before Cedric and I started dating." he added with a cough.

Draco gave a laugh, "I think you got the better one of the two."

Simon laughed. "Agreed." He stood up and raked his hands through his hair. "I never should have encouraged Cedric to do this damn tournament. There has been something off about it since the beginning."

Draco looked over at him, "You mean since Harry had his name drawn out of the goblet?"

Simon winced, and then nodded. "Well, obviously something was wrong since this isn't the Quadwizard tournament."

"Harry didn't-" Draco protested.

"I know, I know. Cedric told me. But it just means that something was off. A fourteen-year old in this thing? Wrong and dangerous." Draco couldn't argue with that.

He was about to say something when he felt a whoosh of air, turning he ran towards the opening in the stands. The swirling column of light was back. It vanished and lying on face down on the ground was Harry, his arms were around Cedric and a large gold cup was clutched in his other hand.

Draco froze, he didn't even feel Simon racing past him calling Cedric's name. The stamping of hundreds of feet propelled Draco forward and he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd. Finally, he made it to the front. Ten feet in front of him stood Dumbledore, kneeling next to Harry. Harry was fighting him, not letting go of Cedric's body. Body. Draco looked at the lifeless body in Harry's arm. Harry was screaming, he realized. Screaming that Cedric was dead. Voldermort. Back. Portkey. Cemetery. They Killed Cedric. There was blood, Draco realized, on Harry's face, arms, leg. His sleeves had been torn away and he was bleeding from a large gash on his arm.

Simon was fighting to get to Cedric, Draco saw with a daze but a line of faculty was preventing anyone from getting too close. He heard the crowd stirring, "The Diggorys, make way for the Diggorys." He turned to see Cedric's parents making their way through the crowd, the crowd parting to make room for them. Simon turned and rushed towards them, putting his arm out to support Cedric's mom as she caught sight of Cedric on the ground.

Draco looked back and saw that Harry was gone. Cedric's body still lay on the ground next to the gold cup, but Harry was gone, again. He had just been there. Draco had only looked away for a moment. Dumbledore had stood up and was going over to Diggorys parents. He restrained them and turned towards Fudge, motioning the Minister of Magic forward. And then Dumbledore had vanished into the crowd as well.

Draco winced as a scream filled the air for the second time that night. He turned back to see Cedric's mother kneeling on the ground, holding her motionless son in her arms. Amos Diggory was standing, clearly in shock. Simon was on the other side of Cedric. Tears were streaming down the blond's face as he held Cedric's hand.

Draco backed away from the scene. He had to find Harry. He had to find out what had happened. He turned and started pushing his way back through the crowd. Coming towards him were Ron Weasley and Granger. From the expressions on their faces they clearly had no idea where Harry was either.

He burst out of the confines of the stadium and glanced around, there was a trail of torches lighting the way towards the castle. Clumps of stunned students talking excitedly but most of the people were still in the stands. Draco started running up the path, He had only gone fifty yards when suddenly he saw a flash of light and fell painfully to the ground unable to brace himself for the fall. Full Body Bind. Someone had hexed him he realized grimly, his face was buried in the grass.

Draco struggled to release himself from the binding curse as he saw two feet step up to him. Hands flipped him over roughly and looked up into the glowering face of Severus Snape.

"Whatever you were planning on doing, you will not do." Snape hissed at him, "You cannot do anything to help him. You will only expose yourself, further endangering your life and his. I will release you when you promise that you will not do anything foolish. Blink if you agree."

Draco forced himself to blink. With a wave of his hand Snape released Draco. Draco scrabbled to his feet, he grabbed Snape's left forearm. The Potions master hissed and pulled his arm away.

"Where is he? Is he safe?" Draco demanded. Not caring what his godfather thought of him. He had to know.

"Dumbledore knows where he is and has gone to ensure his safety. You will go directly to my quarters and wait for me in my sitting room. You will not attempt to locate him until I have returned."

Draco opened his mouth to protest. The Potions master drew himself up to his full-height and stared down at the blond student. "If you do not agree I will leave you here in a full body bind until morning."

Draco cursed and raked his hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll wait for you. But I need to know if he is okay. He was bleeding."

"He was not in imminent danger of dying from that injury." Snape said stiffly, "Go."

Draco was half way to the castle when realized that Snape had qualified his statement with "from that injury". Was Harry in imminent danger from something else? He ran up the castle steps and was strongly tempted to start searching for Harry. But he knew that his racing through the castle shouting Harry's name was the worst thing he could do. He forced himself to walk and slowly went up the steps into the Front Hall. It was still deserted but he knew that soon it would be filled with students returning from the stadium. Draco quickly crossed to the stairs that would lead him to the dungeons and Snape's quarters.

His unique status as Snape's godson gave him privileges enjoyed by few. Snape on rare occasions invited Draco to join him in his private study for a solitary meal or one on one Potions tutoring. It was one of the reasons Draco excelled above everyone else in Potions. Draco reached the door to Snape's quarters and used the password that Snape had shared with him to open the door. He entered quickly and closed the door behind him.

Draco flung himself down on the sofa and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how quickly the world had turned upside down. Cedric. How could he be dead? In his mind he replayed the vision of Harry holding Cedric's body, screaming. Cedric had been completely lifeless. Maybe he had just been stunned. Draco could see Cedric's eyes blank and unseeing though and knew that couldn't be true. Draco screamed with frustration and started pacing the room.

Where had they gone? What had happened to them? Harry had been bleeding from his arm and leg. His face had been covered with dirt and blood. How had Cedric died? Draco hadn't seen any injuries on him. Minutes turned to hours, Draco was sure this was how people went mad. He debated leaving and trying to find Harry, but knew that Snape was his best source of information. There was no one else who would be willing to help. At least he knew that Harry was back and alive. Draco lay back down on the sofa covering his eyes. What if it had been Harry's body on the ground? He remembered the grief on Simon's face as he held Cedric's hand. He couldn't believe that Cedric was gone. Draco angrily wiped away the tears that coursed down his cheeks. The Hufflepuff had gone out of his way to help Draco this year. He let Draco talk for hours about his frustrations of his Father, his fears of having to go home every summer. Cedric had calmed him down and made him realize that-

Without warning, the door flung open and Snape stalked into the room. Draco glared at him from across the room. "Where is Harry? Is he okay?"

Snape paused only slightly as he walked into the room. " _Potter_  is in the hospital wing and well-guarded. Any attempt to reach him would be fool-hardy at best and suicide at worst."

Draco took a couple of deep breaths, "He isn't hurt badly? And Cedric, he isn't really..."

"Potter's injuries are minimal. Cedric Diggory is dead." Draco shook his head at this confirmation and sank into a chair holding his head.

"Surely you weren't involved..." Snape looked at him in disbelief. Draco almost laughed. His godfather was looking at him with genuine shock. Draco didn't think he'd ever seen that expression on Snape's face.

"No, Cedric was a friend. He helped us, Harry and me." he said quietly.

Snape held up a hand, "Tonight's events have made your... arrangement with Potter even more dangerous. You wouldn't listen to me before when I warned you to stay away from him. And, I said nothing more, assuming you would soon be over such foolishness." Snape stared at Draco, who defiantly refused to look away. "I am telling you now, you must stop consorting with him. For both of your sakes. As of tonight none of us are safe."

Draco shook his head. "I can't, I won't." His mind went blank at the thought of letting Harry go. It had taken them four years to figure things out between them, nothing could convince Draco that he should let him go now.

"One person has already died. Which one of you will be next?" Snape said coldly. Turning his back on Draco he walked over to the far wall and held his wand up to the wall, murmuring an incantation that Draco could not hear. The stones disappeared revealing a large hiding spot. Snape reached in and withdrew a bundle of cloth. He shook it out, not caring that Draco saw. A smaller piece of fabric fell to the ground. Draco recognized it immediately, his face paled in shock and he looked over at Snape's forearm.

"Yes, Draco. Everything has changed." Snape's cold voice was emotionless as the stark stare of his black eyes. Go back to your dormitory. Do nothing for Potter. Forget him. Nothing can help him now."

Draco shook his head and backed away from Snape. He bumped into the door and turning he yanked it open. He race down the corridor, but stopped abruptly when he realized that he didn't know where to go. The Slytherin dormitory was out of the question. Downstairs. He had to go downstairs. Draco swiftly turned and went up the nearest staircase that would return him to the ground floor. The Front Hall was filled with students gathered in clumps talking excitedly. Some were sobbing and hugging one another. He quickly made his way through the crowd. No one called his name. He quickly went through the doors and as soon as he was outside, started running around the castle until he came to the West Tower. With relief he pulled out his wand and opened the door. He moved inside quickly and closed the door.

He slumped down on the floor, leaning against the lockers. Harry was in the hospital wing. He had to get to him. But he couldn't just waltz in there, he needed a plan. Draco banged his head in frustration against the locker. He had been in Snape's quarters for two hours waiting for him to return. Why hadn't he spent the time thinking up a plan instead of contemplating what he was going to do to Harry when he ever got his hands on him again?

Draco opened his eyes and looked around the room. Draped over the bench in front of him was a cloak of silvery cloth. Merlin. Harry's invisibility cloak. He had forgotten it as he was leaving on Thursday night. Draco laughed. He didn't need a plan after all. Draco stood up and grabbed the cloak, he moved swiftly through the locker room to the archway that was marked with the crossed wand and bone. The door opened, Draco looked at the gaping dark hole and holding up his wand, he said "Aperiens" and the doorway revealed itself. Draco took a deep breath, "Lumos," he murmured holding up his wand and started up the stairs.

The stairs were not as steep as those that lead to the Slytherin house. And the passageway was much larger, Draco supposed because it had been used to transfer injured Quidditch players. Draco considered where the tunnel entrance was in the hospital wing. The archway was opposite of Pomfrey's office in a small alcove. There weren't any beds near it. With any luck no one would be standing right in front of the alcove when he opened the door. And if they were, the worst that would happen is they would see a gaping hole and Draco could close it. If they didn't know the password they couldn't make it reappear. Draco felt his confidence building. This could work, this had to work.

He reached the top of the stairs and walked down a long corridor. Cobwebs hung low and the air was stale. At last, the tunnel ended and Draco stood facing the brick wall. He put on the invisibility cloak and looked down to make sure he was completely covered. He took a deep breath and held up his wand, "Aperiens."


	11. Farewells

Harry stared up at the all too familiar ceiling of the hospital wing and wished that everyone would leave him alone. Hermione, Ron, Bill and Mrs. Weasley were all clustered around his bed. Hermione held his hand tightly as if afraid he would disappear again if she let go. So much had happened in so little time that he couldn't make any sense of anything.

With relief he heard Mrs. Weasley say, "Harry, you must rest. Take the sleeping potion, and Siri- Padfoot will be right outside the curtains here, if you need anything just let him know."

Harry looked down and smiled, his godfather animagus had his shaggy paws on Harry's bed. Madam Pomfrey had been shocked when Padfoot had run through the door with Dumbledore and had tried to shoo him out. Dumbledore had been very firm that the large black dog must stay by Harry's side.

Harry nodded wearily to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. Ron gruffly clasped his hand. "Night, mate." Harry scarcely noticed that they were leaving. Bill Weasley ushered his mother away from Harry's bed and pulled the curtains closed that encircled the bed. Harry could hear conversations taking place farther down the room but he didn't try to hear what was being discussed.

Harry sank back into the pillow, unwilling to close his eyes. Whenever he did he knew he would see Cedric laying dead in the cemetery. His gray eyes staring up at Harry, unseeing. Even when he tried to remember everything that happened at the cemetery it was all a blur, with Voldemort in the center of it. Harry looked over at the sleeping potion, he hated the taste of it and the feeling it gave him when he finally woke up. Maybe it would be worth it this time to just escape.

His scar still burned dully, the pain potion that Madam Pomfrey had given him for the cuts to his arm and leg did nothing to help his curse scar. The visions of his parents floating in the cemetery came back to him. Harry rubbed his hand wearily over his eyes. He had to find a way to get a message to Draco. He knew that the blond Slytherin would be crazy with worry. May be he could send a Patronus, he thought for a moment and then gave a bitter laugh. Brilliant idea, a big stag Patronus running through the Slytherin common room. No one would notice that at all. A faint movement caught his eye and he turned to look towards the curtains but nothing was there. Suddenly a hand reached out there and Harry choked back a cry, scrambling away from it.

"No, it's me." Draco's voice whispered, there was a whoosh of fabric and Draco was standing next to him in the bed, holding the invisibility cloak.

"Draco!" Harry whispered, reaching to pull Draco to him. Harry gave a startled cry as a dark blur came lunged towards him and suddenly a large black dog was on the bed. The dog's teeth clenched the back of Draco's throat. Draco lay flatten against the bed, frozen in terror.

"No! Sirius, NO!" Harry whispered frantically, scrambling to pull back the dog. "It's okay. He's my boyfriend." The dog whipped around to stare at Harry, Draco gave a sigh of relief as the teeth left his throat. The relief was quickly replaced with an "oomph" as Sirius regained his human form and pushed his weight against the slender Slytherin, crushing him against the bed. Draco struggled to get away from him.

Harry pulled back on Sirius's arm, "Sirius, stop. Please, it's okay."

Sirius didn't let go of Draco but turned to look at Harry. "He's a Malfoy."

Harry would have laughed if he had the energy, "I know. He is also my boyfriend. Can you please let him go."

Draco was cursing under his breath but wasn't fighting anymore. Sirius warily stood up, releasing the blond wizard. Harry shuffled over on the bed and put his arms around him.

"This is who you've been seeing? No wonder you wouldn't tell me his name." Sirius spat on the floor. "His father is a Death Eater, Harry!" Harry quickly put his hand up to cover Draco's mouth to prevent him from talking.

"I know that, but Draco isn't. No more than you are because your brother was." Sirius looked angrily between the two of them. Harry could tell Sirius wanted to argue more, but he just didn't have any energy left.

He said wearily, "Don't make a fuss, not tonight. Please, I just need him here. I can't deal with anything more." Harry cursed as his eyes started filling with tears, still holding on to Draco he sank back down on to the pillow. Draco stretched out on the bed next to him, looking defiantly at Sirius but not saying a word.

Sirius stared at the two of them. He shook his head at Harry, "We will definitely be talking about this tomorrow," and in a blink of an eye he was gone, in his place was the large black dog. The dog padded outside of the curtain and the two boys could hear it lay down.

"Nice godfather you have there." Draco muttered, reaching and putting his arms around Harry, pulling him towards him on the narrow bed.

"Did you hear about Cedric?" Harry mumbled, he rested his head on Draco's chest.

"Yes," Draco hugged him tight, "Go to sleep, time to talk tomorrow" Harry nodded faintly and was asleep within seconds.

OoOoOoOO

Harry woke to the unfamiliar sensation of a warm body laying next to him, stroking his hair. He turned his head and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Somehow I didn't imagine the first time we slept together it would be in a hospital bed with your dogfather sleeping on the floor ten feet away." Draco drawled softly.

Harry smiled sadly, "And I didn't think you would have so many clothes on in the morning." He looked down at Draco's clothed body on the bed and gave a laugh, "You even have your boots on."

"Well, I figured if I had to leave in a hurry you would have a tough time explaining how you ended up with two pairs of shoes under your bed." he tapped his feet together, the black dragon skin boots gleaming, "And anyone would know that these aren't your usual disgusting Muggle trainers."

Padfoot gave a sharp bark of warning outside of the curtain. Draco leaped off the bed and grabbed the invisibility cloak from the end of the bed. Pulling it over himself he backed against the wall just as the curtains parted and Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, how are you feeling this morning?" the healer looked over at the night table and picked up the still full bottle of sleeping potion. "You didn't take the potion! Were you able to sleep last night?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I was so tired I didn't need it." he said with a shrug.

"Any headache? Pain?" she asked while pulling back the pajama top to see his arm. The large gash made by Peter Pettigrew had healed leaving a red scar from the inside of his elbow to his wrist.

"Just a bit of a headache," Harry shrugged.

"I'll bring you some headache potion with your breakfast." Madam Pomfrey hesitated, "If you are up to it. The Diggorys would like to speak with you this morning. They are meeting with Dumbledore right now, making arrangements to take.., well, making arrangements."

Harry lay back and stared bleakly at the ceiling, "I'll talk to them. Whenever they are ready."

"Very good of you, let me know if you need anything before breakfast." Madam Pomfrey went to pull back the curtain, seeing the large black dog standing on the other side, she hesitated, "I think the dog needs to go outside. Shall I take him out?" Harry looked at Padfoot who was now sniffing around the bed, getting dangerously close to where Draco was standing.

"That would be good, thanks." Harry said. He watched as Pomfrey shooed Padfoot towards the door.

Draco pulled off the cloak and climbed back on the bed, he grasped Harry's hand, "I am going to have to go. You are going to have a lot of visitors."

Harry nodded but asked hesitantly, "Can you stay until after the Diggorys leave? It will be easier knowing you are nearby." Draco reached and clasped Harry's neck, pulling him into a hug.

"I spoke to Cedric's boyfriend Simon last night... we waited together while you were gone." Harry looked up at Draco and touched his cheek. His pale skin was almost translucent. He looked exhausted, Harry wondered how much he had slept last night. "He seemed just like the kind of bloke Cedric would date. He stopped me from trying to go in the maze to look for you."

Harry gave another smile, that faded quickly as he remembered the events of that previous night. "Draco, I saw your father last night."

Draco stiffened. "Where?"

"A cemetery. It was where the portkey took us. Peter Pettigrew was there. He did some kind of ceremony." Harry hesitated and drew back the sleeve of his pajama to show Draco the scar. "They used my blood to bring back Voldemort."

Draco ran his hand along the scar, his fingers shaking. "He can't be back."

"He's back and he used the Dark Mark to call all of his followers. They came with their robes and masks on. Ready to serve."

"My father. Of course." Draco said bitterly, "Who else was there?"

"Nott, Goyle, Crabbe...it was like parent's night for the Slytherin house." Harry said, gripping Draco's hand tightly.

"That's what Snape meant, he told me that everything had changed."

Harry gave a bitter laugh, "He got that right. Voldemort was dangerous enough without a body. He wanted to duel me. Well, I guess we did..."

Draco looked at him incredulously, "You dueled the Dark Lord and walked away?" Harry nodded rubbing his hands over his eyes as if to wipe away the image. "It is all hazy right now, but something strange happened between our wands. They connected. And we levitated because of the connection. And everyone, well, the ghosts or I don't know what they were, shadows of people that Voldemort had killed came out of his wand. My parents, Cedric." Harry's voice broke. "I can't believe Cedric is gone."

Draco reached out and intertwined their hands together. Harry leaned against Draco, "We got to the cup at the same time. And talked and decided to grab it together, win together, you know. And it was the portkey, the fucking cup was the portkey." Harry took in a ragged breath, "And we ended up in the cemetery. And I knew right away it was bad, I tried to get Cedric to leave but then Voldemort he, he..." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry tighter. "They just killed him. Avada Kedavra. It's green, you know. A flash of green, just like in my nightmares. And just like that Cedric was gone, Draco, he was gone. He never had a chance."

And with that Harry was sobbing, letting go of all the tears he had been holding back since he had landed with Cedric's body back in the pitch. Harry felt Draco's hands rubbing his back, carding through his hair, wet cheeks pressed against his own. Neither of them saw the curtains pull back and the giant black dog peering at them over the edge of the bed and then silently slipping away to the other side of the curtain to stand guard.

At last, Harry picked up his head and took a few deep breaths. Closing his eyes, he mumbled.  
"I don't know how I am going to do this. How am I going to talk to his parents? He didn't deserve to die like that. One minute we were so happy, about to win the cup together, and the next minute he was gone. And there was nothing I could fucking do about it."

Draco reached up and wiped aways the trails of tears on Harry's face. "Tell them that. Tell them that he was happy, that he died without pain. Tell them what he meant to you." Harry nodded slowly, he rested his head against Draco's chest, "We owe him so much. And he'll never know."

"I don't think he would-" Harry broke off as they both heard Padfoot's bark. Draco scrambled off the bed, cursing as his foot got caught in the sheets and barely got the cloak over himself before they heard the curtain being pulled back. Madam Pomfrey came in, a levitating a well-laden breakfast tray behind her.

"I wish your dog wouldn't bark, Mr. Potter. Very inappropriate for a hospital ward." She said frowning down at Padfoot who was sitting next to her.. Padfoot cocked his head and wagged his tail against the floor. Pomfrey's lips twitched into a faint smile before turning back to Harry.

"The Diggorys will be here in 15 minutes. Have some breakfast. Goodness me, what did you do to these bed sheets?" She shooed Harry into the chair next to the bed to eat while she straightened the sheets. "Do take the headache potion. It will be help, Mr. Potter. There is no need to be brave about pain..." The healer prattled on talking as she made the bed, never noticing Harry taking food off of his breakfast tray and holding it behind his back and Draco's hand coming out from the cloak and grabbing it. She finished straightening the bed and looked at the nearly empty tray. "Well, I see you haven't lost your appetite."

The Diggorys visit was difficult as Harry had imagined. He haltingly told them what had happened. His hands twisting the blanket on the bed as he tried to describe Cedric's run through the maze, their mutual decision to take the cup together. Cedric's mother was a frail shadow of the woman he had walked around with the lake yesterday with Cedric by her side. Cedric's father had reassured him that they didn't blame him. Simon had stood at the foot of the bed. Lines of grief etched on his face. He hadn't spoken a word the whole time that Harry had talked to the Diggorys. At last, Mrs. Diggory said that they would leave Harry to rest and turned to go. Simon held the curtain aside and was going to follow them out when Harry called him back.

"Simon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Simon hesitated and then nodded. He turned and told the Diggorys that he would meet them in the entryway. Harry hesitated and then turned to look towards the wall, "Draco?" Simon looked at Harry confused, but gave a small smile as Draco stepped forward, pulling the cloak off as he approached the bed.

Harry looked at Simon, "Draco and I wanted to let you know how much Cedric meant to us. He made it possible for us to find each other." Draco gripped Harry's hand tightly and looked over at Simon.

Draco hoarsely said, "He was a good friend, he didn't deserve to go like that."

Simon looked at them both and nodded, "Even though Cedric never told me that you two were seeing each other, he wrote a lot about spending time with you. He was so proud that you taught him to throw a Patronus, Harry. And I know he valued both of your friendships. I only wish that I had had more time with him. I was jealous of you both. You got to spend the whole year with him."

With a nod of his head Simon left them alone. Harry sagged against Draco, completely drained. Draco said. "Take the potion, go to sleep. I need to get back, everyone is going to wonder where I've been."

Harry asked, "What are you going to tell them?"

Draco shrugged, "I'll think of something."

oOOoOOOO

Ron and Hermione were sitting by the bed when Harry woke up that afternoon. He was happy to see to see his friends and grateful they didn't expect him to talk. Hermione shot Harry concerned looks when ever Ron wasn't looking. Finally she sent Ron off in search of tea and came over and sat on Harry's bed.

"Harry, about Cedric...I know you said you weren't seeing him, but..."

Harry sank his head further back in the pillows, "I wasn't, Hermione. We were just really good friends. He is in lo-dammit, was in love with his boyfriend, Simon. He and I just spent a lot of time talking. About being gay, and my aunt and uncle, and lots of things. And I am going to miss him more than you'll ever know."

Hermione looked at him, "I am so sorry, Harry."

Harry angrily wiped away the tears that had started rolling down his face, he had told himself he wasn't going to cry any more. "I am, too. He should be walking around as Triwizard Champion today, not going home with his parents in a box."

"At least they have his body, Harry. You brought it back for them." Hermione said rubbing his arm.

Harry gave a bitter laugh, "Did I tell you what Voldermort said? ' _Killthespare_.' If Cedric hadn't been so noble and wanted me to take the trophy, we wouldn't have decided to grab it together, win it together."

"If he had grabbed it by himself, he would still be dead and no one would have known what had happened to him, Harry. That would have been far worse for his parents."

OooOoOoo

The next couple of days passed in blur. Harry left the hospital wing and went back to the dormitory. Everyone gave him a wide berth in the common room and at the supper table. He could feel all the curious eyes watching him and having hushed conversations. He could feel Draco's eyes on him at every meal, never had the the gap between the two tables seem so large. The Slytherin table was the one table that almost levitated with excitement. The news of Voldemort returning had not had the same effect as it had on the other three house tables. Crabbe and Goyle were almost giddy, their pasty faces crackling with mirth. Draco often joined in the conversations, excitedly talking and laughing. Harry watched from the Gryffindor table with a feeling of dread.

Finally, he slipped Draco a note as he sat studying in the library, "Meet me by our tree, 3:00" and told Hermione and Ron that he was going for a run. "Do you want me to go with you, mate?" Ron asked as Harry changed into his running clothes.

"Nah, I just need some time to myself." Harry said, tying his trainers. He slipped out one of the side doors to the castle. He started to jog around the lake slowly, there was still twenty minutes before Draco was supposed to meet him. It would give him the chance to make sure no one was to near the grove of trees. He was finishing the first circuit when he saw Draco walking by himself on the far side. With a kick of speed he ran around the curve of the lake and caught up to Draco. He bumped into the Slytherin's shoulder as he was passing.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Potter." Draco shouted out.

"Don't take up the whole path, Ferret." Harry shouted over his shoulder. He continued running past the trees and then, checking to make sure no one was nearby, he ran off the path and double backed through the woods. He slowed to a walk to catch his breath until he came to the chestnut tree. Draco was leaning against the tree already, watching him with hooded gray eyes gleaming. Harry gave a small smile and sat down next to him. It was hard to believe how much had changed since they had sat under the tree four days ago.

"You're sweaty." Draco said, running his hand over Harry's arm. He didn't look as though he minded.

"Hazard of running." Harry caught Draco's hand and held on to it tight. They sat quietly for a few minutes. Draco looked at him curiously but didn't say anything.

Harry couldn't think of how to put what he needed to say into words. He was afraid of what Draco's answer might be. His voice sounding strained, he said. "I am worried about what will happen when you are back with your father. I am scared that something-"

"It will be okay, it is only two months, and then we'll both be back here." Draco said, squeezing Harry's hand tightly.

"A lot can happen in two months. And Voldemort-"

Draco bit out, "Yes, I know. I'm hoping that maybe Father will be away with him, meetings. Mother said that the last time, Father would be gone for weeks, months at a time."

"And if he isn't? What if these Death Eater meetings are at your house?"

"If the Dark Lord is at Malfoy Manor, well I don't think he is going to bother with a 14-year old."

"He just had a 17-year killed." Harry snapped. "Don't take a chance, talk to Dumbledore. He'll find a place for you."

"And what? Walk away from my family, my heritage? For better or worse, I am a Malfoy." Draco snapped angrily, standing up. His blond hair shining white in the afternoon sun. Harry scrambled to stand next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Now that Voldemort is back, you are going to have to make a decision. Voldemort or the Dark Lord. Fighter or Follower."

Draco shoved Harry's hand off his arm. "Don't do this. Don't mess us up, not now." he tried to move past Harry.

Harry moved to block him, "We have been avoiding this and we can't anymore. All I have to do is look at the Slytherin table to know how excited, how thrilled your friends are that Voldemort is back."

"I can't say or do anything that would show that I feel any different." Draco snapped.

"How do you feel about him coming back, Draco? I need to know. You still call him the Dark Lord. You might even be shaking hands with him in a few days. He might be living in your house. Things are going to be expected of you, maybe not this summer, but soon. What are you going to do? You know where I stand. Where do you?"

"Dammit, Harry, don't do this to us." Harry stepped towards him, grabbing both of Draco's arms that were crossed in front of him.

"Your Dark Lord has tried to kill me more than once," He pushed back the hair covering his scar on his forehead. "He gave me this scar. He killed my parents. He tortured and killed who knows how many others. You have to know that now that he is back, he is going to do more evil, more harm. I don't think it is conceited to guess that I am at the top of his hit list. And that is why I need to know exactly whose side you are on."

Draco's face was pale and he was starting to shake, "Do you know what it is like that for every day of my life my father take about the glory days of his time with the  _DarkLord_. How great a wizard he was. How he demanded absolute allegiance from his followers. How I would be expected to swear my allegiance to him when he returns. How you were to blame for his disappearance."

Harry opened his mouth to object, Draco shook his head, "Hear me out. I asked my father, when I was 8 or 9, how a baby could have made such a powerful wizard disappear." Draco grimaced, "Let's just say I learned never to question my father about anything the Dark Lord did.

"And then I met you. And I wanted to hate you." Draco started pacing, "I did hate you. It was what I was supposed to do. But the more time I spent watching you, getting to see how you interact with your friends I realized that you were just the same as any of us. That there had to be something wrong, something that didn't equate anymore.

"The message was always the same. The Dark Lord is our leader, Harry Potter is responsible for his fall, we must do everything to destroy Potter, to wait for the return of the Dark Lord."

"So why the hell are we here?" Harry growled, "If you believe-"

"Just fucking listen to me." Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him towards him. He kissed him hard and fast. "I believe in this now. I know you now. I know you are not the person who my father has hated for the last decade. But it doesn't mean this is easy for me. And, no, I don't know what the hell I am going to do. But I don't want to lose you and that has to be enough for you right now." Draco was breathing hard, he was shaking with tension.

Harry hesitated and then reached to pull Draco towards him."I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you. Harder for you than me. I just needed to know what you were really feeling," Harry said, "I'm scared for you. I don't want anything to happen to you." He put his arms around Draco. "I don't want you going home and being forced to do things that you don't want to do." Draco sighed with relief into the hug, the tension flowing from his body.

"It won't happen. I promise. If you only knew how much I hate having to be two personalities. I am sick at the thought of not being able to talk to you for two months." Draco said softly, running his hand through Harry's hair and cupping the nape of his neck, pulling Harry towards him. "We aren't going be able to send owls. I don't think we should risk it." Harry nodded. "So, I already left something for you in the locker room. Your birthday present and something a little more. So you don't forget about me."

"You didn't have to..." Harry protested. Draco smiled.

"I wanted to, I hate to think of you living with that horrible Muggle family all summer." Draco closed his eyes as if trying to forget what had just happened, "I put the package in the locker with your Firebolt. Not sure if we'll get together down there before we leave. I am going to miss you."

"I'm sorry, Draco. Sorry for doubting you. This is just so unbelievably hard for me." Draco gripped Harry's waist forcing him to turn so his back was against the tree. He leaned hard against Harry, pressing their bodies together, chest to chest, groin to groin, thigh to thigh. Harry felt the sharp bite of the tree bark through his damp t-shirt as he wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth. Their two tongues danced and explored as Harry slipped his hands up underneath Draco's shirt. The faint sound of voices in the distance made Draco break away and peer around the tree.

"We have about five minutes until your watchdogs reach us."

Harry resisted the temptation to peek. "Hermione and Ron?" His mind was still reeling from their fight and Draco's kisses.

"Who else?" Draco said rolling his eyes. "How do you want to play it? Fight or sneak away?"

Harry shrugged, "Haven't had a good fight in a while. "

Draco smiled, rubbing his fingers over Harry's lips, "And you are looking a tad bit snogged, be good cover. The Prophet article?"

"Sure." Harry said, "'Disturbed and Dangerous' coming at you."


	12. Dementors and Detentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps rapidly through the summer's events and back to Hogwarts. JKR spent nearly 200 pages just getting Harry back on the Hogwarts Express, I am moving him considerably quicker. Less Dursleys, More Draco.

Harry's resolve to not worry about Voldemort lasted about one week after he left Hogwarts. It started with the frustration from the lack of the news about Voldemort's return in the Daily Prophet. Did no one care that he was back? What steps were being taken to stop him from gathering all of his Death Eaters? When he wrote with frustration to Sirius he received only vague explanations. Ron and Hermione's letter were filled with inane stories and no news. Surely something had to be happening?

Harry knew that at some level his frustration was all coming from the fact that he had no idea what was happening to Draco. Was he alright? Had his father tried to use the Imperius curse on him? Was Voldemort at Malfoy Manor? These are questions he couldn't ask anyone and he it filled with a gnawing, worrying pain that grew worse each day.

At night, Harry pulled out the package that Draco had left for him in the locker room. Nine thin envelopes were inside. Draco had dated one for each week they would be apart. With shaking hands Harry had opened the first one on July 3rd. He carefully removed the paper and stared down at a charcoal drawing of him and Cedric, studying down in the locker room. Draco had captured Harry with his head turned towards Cedric. Cedric, smiling warmly, was looking back at him. Their books were spread out in front of them on the desk.

Tears burned in Harry's eyes as he traced the delicate lines of Cedric's face. Draco had captured Cedric's personality, open and honest, caring, loving life. It was so unfair that he should die so young. Draco was able to capture both of them in just a few strokes of his pencil. Harry sat frozen staring at the drawing for longest time. It was only when he went to discard the wrapping paper that he realized that there was a note inside.

_I know that you are probably second-guessing everything that happened. Wondering what you could have done differently. Don't. Know that I miss you. D_

Harry had been tempted at first to open the rest of the envelopes all at once, but resisted. Each week's envelope was a way to mark the time until he would see Draco again. On his birthday he saved Draco's present until the very end of the day. He waited and listened for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to go to bed. He listened as Dudley thudded and thumped his way through his evening routine until there was finally silence in the house. With shaking hands he opened the envelope and pulled out a blank sheet of the heavy drawing paper. Puzzled, he turned it over. The other side was blank as well. Harry cursed in frustration until he saw the note in the envelope.

_Use your wand. Happy Birthday._

Harry pulled out his wand. Draco knew he couldn't use magic in summer so Harry hesitantly just touched his wand to the paper. Harry smiled as the drawing of Draco and Harry slowly revealed itself. They were dancing, arms wrapped around each other, staring at each other, lost in their own world. Legs entwined as if moving to the music. Draco had drawn the entire office, the desk with the record player on top, the album covers splayed across it. Harry lifted his wand and the image disappeared. Touching it again with the wand made the drawing reappear.

Running his fingers over the paper Harry realized that this one had been drawn with ink, all the others had been done with charcoal. Draco must have charmed it to only appear when Harry's wand touched it. This was the first drawing that Draco had given him of himself. The other drawings had been of Cedric, the Castle, the Great Room, and one of Harry by himself, perched on the desk. But there had been no drawings of Draco. Harry had figured that Draco thought it too risky but he had found a way.

Harry had been safely tucking away all of the drawings at the bottom of his trunk, where it was unlikely that Dudley would find them. This one he kept on his desk, he pulled out his wand a dozen times a day just to reveal the drawing on the blank paper. Only four more weeks, Harry thought, and we'll be back at school.

OOOoOoOO

Harry scarcely heard the clicking of the lock as Uncle Vernon locked him in the room. He looked down at the letters that had arrived in rapid succession that night. Surrender Wand. Expelled. Trial. Don't Leave the House. How had everything gone wrong so quickly? How was he supposed to find out what was happening if no one would tell him anything. How did the Dementors find him? He had to know. Sitting down at the desk he quickly wrote out three letters to Sirius, Ron and Hermione, demanding answers. When Hedwig had finally come back from her nightly flight he brusquely tied the letters to her leg and told her not to come back until there were responses.

As he watched her fly away into the night he thought about the letter he hadn't written. The one he couldn't write. What would happen if he couldn't go back to Hogwarts? Would he be able to see Draco again? Would Draco even find out why he'd been expelled? Harry stood up and started to pace the small room. Who had sent the howler to Aunt Petunia? How come Dumbledore had never told him about Mrs. Figg?

Harry stood up and went over to the desk and picked up the blank paper that held Draco's painting. He placed it on the bed and as he set his wand on top of it he realized that if they took his wand away he wouldn't be able see the drawing ever again. Sighing deeply, he laid down next to the drawing and fell asleep, hoping that answers would come in the morning.

OoOoOOOO

Grimmauld Palace - "Toujours Pur"

Harry had seen Sirius watching him with an appraising look and knew that sometime soon Sirius would confront him about Draco. The moment came unexpectedly when Harry and Sirius had caught Kreacher trying to smuggle a large tapestry out of the formal sitting room. They stood examining the unusual family tree of the Black family.

"How come you are not on here, Sirius?"

"I was, but my dear old mother blasted me off when I ran away from home." Sirius pointed to a small burn mark, "Tonks name was blasted off too, along with her mother, Andromeda." He pointed to two other burn marks between the names Bellatrix and Narcissa. Harry traced the family gold line down and Draco's name leaped off of the tapestry at him.

"Draco? I'd forgotten that you were related." Harry wished he could take back his words as soon as he had said them. Sirius turned away from the tapestry to look at Harry, his eyes burning bright and hard at Harry.

"So, he told you that much did he?" Sirius started to say more but Molly Weasley bustled into the room with more Doxie repellent. "Molly, Harry and I are going upstairs for a little talk. We'll be back in a bit."

"That's fine, I think we are just about done with this room anyway." Molly Weasley said with a casual wave. Sirius clapped his large hand down on Harry's shoulder and steered him towards the door. Harry looked up nervously at his godfather. Sirius's face was set, deep lines of worry etched on his gaunt face.

"Sirius," Harry said, as Sirius led him up the staircase, "I don't think-"

"Save it until we are upstairs." Sirius said and walked quickly down the corridor to his bedroom. Once inside he pointed to the bed. "Sit."

"Sirius-" Harry stood in the doorway, holding his hands up defensively.

"Sit." Harry sighed and went and sat down. Sirius closed the door quietly, careful not to slam it shut. Sirius held up his wand and cast a Silencio and turned towards Harry.

"I have held my tongue for these last two weeks. Figured there was not much point if the trial didn't go your way and you were expelled. It would have solved the problem."

"There isn't a problem-"

"Quiet." Sirius had been pacing in the small room but he went over to the bed and sat down next to Harry. He looked at Harry seriously. "All summer I've been trying to rationalize how you could have possibly been caught up with a Malfoy. And I can't for my life figure out how a smart wizard like you could be so stupid." He looked at Harry, "I am going to give you a chance to explain, tell me how this happened."

"Well, it started with Draco, he needed help." Harry started, he wanted to Sirius to understand. "He found out that I can resist the Imperius Curse so he asked me to help him learn."

"Not something most fourth years need to know." Sirius said, his face expressionless.

Harry wasn't sure how much he should reveal about the Malfoy family. "Erm, well, someone in his family uses it on him. And he wanted to be able to stop them. There was no one else at school who could help, so he asked me."

"Mighty convenient that, more likely a trick to get you to commit an Unforgivable and get locked up."

Harry laughed, "I thought so too, but it wasn't. It was real and we worked together and he learned to throw the curse."

"So, how did you go from the Imperius curse to...whatever you want to call it you are doing with him.."

"We, erm, we just started spending a lot of time together. Studying and even went out flying a couple of times. It was really the first time we had been around each other without anyone else. And I realized, we realized, that we liked each other." Harry finished lamely.

"Did you forget what his family represents? The Malfoys have fought against and despised Muggle-borns for centuries. Harry, for Merlin's sake, Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, has been right from the start."

"I know, I know. But Draco is different." Harry said, wondering what he could say that would convince Sirius, "He is in a tough place. He has to act a certain way in school and with his family. But with me he is different, he is really nice and, and...funny."

Sirius took in a deep breath. "How do you know which Draco is the real one? Maybe he is setting you up for something big, Harry. Remember what his father did to Ginny two years ago? Giving her that diary..." Harry looked at him startled, "Yes, Dumbledore told me about that. Malfoys don't change their spots. He can't be trusted."

"He can be. I'm telling you." Harry quickly got up, his frustration mounting at not being able to make Sirius realize that he knew more about Draco than he did, "I know who Draco is-I trust him." Sirius glared at him and Harry forced himself to calm down. Yelling at his godfather would not help his argument. "And I am really worried about him. I don't think he is safe at home with his father and Voldemort might even be there."

Sirius put his arm around Harry. "Doesn't that tell you something right there. You have to see that seeing someone who is on the other side is going to be big trouble for you."

"But he isn't..."

"You don't know that!"

Harry stood up and started pacing, "I do know, Sirius. And besides, he is just 15. Just like me."

"Just like you, eh? And how long have you been fighting You Know Who? Four years! Who are you to say that he isn't doing the same for the other side?"

Harry raked his hands through his hair, frustrated that he couldn't make Sirius understand. Sirius sat on the bed looking at him, waiting for the answer. "How about your best friends, Hermione and Ron? If you are so sure about Draco, why haven't you told them?"

Harry looked at his godfather, his face flushed with frustration. "I will, eventually. Last year, though, it was all so new. You can't know what it is like... to find out that you are gay and be so afraid that everyone will hate you because you are different. And then you find someone that is like you. That likes you back. You can't know how that makes me feel. How good it feels to be with Draco. I don't want to do anything to mess this up."

Sirius stared at him, his eyes burning bright. "I can imagine what it would be like, Harry. But it doesn't mean that you are right. I know better than anyone what the consequences are of putting your trust in someone who isn't worth. Your parents paid the price for my mistake. I don't want the same thing to happen to their son. Believe it or not, I do know what it is like to be a teenager and fall in love for the first time and think that no nothing else matters. But not with Malfoy. You need to find someone else Harry. You can't see him anymore, Harry."

Harry felt the anger and frustration that he had been carrying around for days surge through him. He felt something tear inside of him at the thought of being cut off from Draco. "NO, I DON'T KNOW THAT. I AM SICK OF BEING DIFFERENT. I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL BLOKE WITH A BOYFRIEND. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE DIFFERENT FOR ME?"

"You know why, Harry." Sirius kept his voice low and watched as Harry continued his pacing. "And you aren't doing yourself any favors by pretending that your life is the same as any other 15 year old."

"YOU ARE WRONG. WHEN I'M WITH DRACO IT IS REAL AND JUST FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS I CAN STOP WORRYING ABOUT EVERYTHING."

Sirius held up his hands, "I want that for you too, Harry. But just not with Draco Malfoy. You are making the biggest mistake of your life, ."

Harry straightened and took a deep breath. Lifting his chin he said quietly, "If I am, then it is my mistake. No one else's."

OooOoOoOo

Harry stepped on to the 9 ¾ platform with relief. Four weeks ago he had been afraid that he would never be here again. Now that it was finally September 1st he dared to wonder if Draco might have had a change of heart over the summer. If he would still want to see Harry. With a sigh he pushed away the doubts, he would find out soon enough. He had to force himself not to look for Draco. They probably wouldn't be able to talk to each other alone for days. Harry forced himself to focus on saying good-bye to Moody, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks. Sirius as Padfoot put his saucer-size paws up on his shoulders and licked his face.

Somehow he ended up in a compartment with sitting with Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw. It wasn't too bad (up until the unfortunate incident with Neville's plant) and Cho Chang seeing him covered in slime. Finally, Ron and Hermione joined them after their prefect meeting with the news that Draco was a prefect also.

The door slid open and Harry's heart almost stopped. Framed in the compartment entrance was Draco. For a moment, Harry let his eyes just drink in the changes that two months had made in him. Draco seemed to have grown a couple of inches, his hair was longer so that it just curled over the collar of his robes. Robes with a prefect badge pinned to it. Harry looked up at Draco's face. His face was drawn back in its well-practiced sneer. Behind him the thick faces of Crabbe and Goyle leered into the compartment.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Can't you find some first years to harass?" Harry said as he forced himself to maintain his composure. Unfortunately, his body didn't get the message and he had to shift uncomfortably in his seat as he felt all the blood in his body run south under Draco's cool gaze. Fortunately, everyone else seated in the compartment was looking at Draco and not him.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention." drawled Draco. "I am a prefect now, remember that. I have the power to hand out punishments to whomever I think deserves them."

Harry choked back a laugh, as he glared at Draco. "You might be a prefect, but you are still a git. Get out and leave us alone."

"Watch yourself, Potter. I'll be dogging your every footstep." Malfoy turned and left, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering out behind him. Harry looked nervously at Hermione. From her alarmed look she had caught Malfoy's comment, fortunately with Neville and Luna in the compartment she couldn't say anything.

Harry stood up, he couldn't wait another minute to get Draco alone. "I need to use the loo." Quickly, he left the compartment and turned towards the direction the Draco had gone. Moving towards the end of the carriage there was no sign of the Slytherins. Frustrated, Harry went to move into the next carriage when he felt a hand grab him and pull him in to the last compartment in the car.

Harry didn't have a chance to see his assailant as lips crashed down on his and he felt the hands that had grabbed him press against him. He was shoved against the wall of the compartment and only saw the flash of white hair as he bent his head and gave himself to the kiss. Harry grabbed Draco's head and pulled it towards him, reveling in the feeling of Draco's hair slipping through his fingers. Draco's leg slipped between his, pushing against him.

"Bloody hell, Potter. It has been too fucking long." Draco groaned as he pushed Harry away from the wall and down into the seats of the compartment.

"Wait, the windows. Anyone could look in and see." Harry said with a nervous glance towards the door. Draco snarled and glanced over at the door. In two steps he was at the compartment door, pulling the shades down and snapping the lock.

"Anything else, you want me to do? Feed you chocolate frogs?" Draco asked. Harry was leaning against the cushions, looking up at Draco with a look of stunned amazement that they were actually alone together.

"No, you'll do just fine."

Draco gave a wicked Slytherin grin and was back on top of Harry in a flash. Harry was glad he hadn't changed into his robes yet. He could feel the warmth of Draco's body on him and every inch of Draco pushing against him. Draco slowly lowered his head towards Harry's, pushing down in a slow rocking motion against the full length of his body.

"Miss me, much?" Harry said with a slow smile against Draco's lips.

"Can't believe how long it has been. Do you know what it took for me to not want to jump in your lap and start rutting against you in front of all your Gryffindor friends?" Harry reached up and raked his hands through Draco's hair, roughly sweeping it back.

"I have a pretty good idea. I was wondering how much time I would have if I started mauling you before Goyle started beating the shite out of me." He ran his hands down Draco's neck reveling in the feel of the Slytherin's skin against his own.

Draco gave a low growl and pulled away from the caress, "Wait a minute. I almost forgot how bloody mad I am at you. What the hell did you think you were doing? Almost getting expelled? What were you trying to do to me?"

"To you? I've never been so frightened. I thought they were going to take my wand away, that I would never see you again, never be back at Hogwarts." Harry heaved himself up, pushing Draco into a sitting position. "What did you hear?"

"That you used magic and they were going to expel you."

"You didn't hear about the dementors?"

Draco pulled back, pushing with his hands to be able to look into Harry's face. "What dementors? What are you talking about?"

"Dementors, big fucking, suck your soul out dementors. They attacked my cousin and me and that is why I had to use magic. I sent a Patronus after them to scare them away."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "I never heard anything about dementors. I couldn't figure out why you would use magic, and why you had to be tried for such a minor offense."

Harry gave a half-smile, "We can talk about it later. I'm going to have to get back or they'll come looking for me. Let's not waste time talking."

Draco nodded, "I can go along with that."

OoOooOOoO

Harry didn't see Draco again until the first day of classes when he was walking down the corridor with Ron and Hermione, heading towards Snape's classroom. They were passing one of the many alcoves when he saw Draco leaning against the wall, seemingly reading a textbook. He walked on and then stopped just short of the classroom door.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I think I forgot my Potions book in Binns class. I'm going to have to run back and get it." Harry looked frustrated, "You guys go on in and save me a spot. We all can't be late for Snape." Without giving them a chance to reply, he turned and went back down the corridor. When he looked back he saw with relief that they had gone straight into the classroom. He ducked into the alcove. Draco was still leaning against the wall.

"Hey, aren't you going to Potions?" Harry said, standing a little ways from Draco. He knew they couldn't take a risk of standing too close, anyone walking by could look in and see them.

Draco nodded, "I need to talk to you, warn you. About Snape." Harry felt a feeling of dread come over him.

"What about him?"

"He spent the better part of the summer telling me all the reasons we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Yea? Sirius did the same thing."

Draco nodded. "I had to tell him, that I wouldn't." Harry looked at him with alarm, "I lied," Draco added hastily. "Everything that he said made perfect sense, except for that the fact that I don't want to stop. I can't stop."

"So what do we do? How do we make him think we aren't..."

Draco shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to be more careful. Starting with not walking into class at the same time. Why don't you go in first...I can get away with being late."

Harry checked the time, and nodded. "Can we meet downstairs tomorrow night?"

Draco smiled, "After supper?" Harry nodded and hurried down the hall towards the classroom.

He had already settled into his seat next to Ron and was pulling out his books when Draco sauntered in about a half minute after the bell rang. Snape looked over at the Slytherin as he came in but didn't say anything.

"Bugger," said Ron, "If that had been you, Snape would have docked us points if we came in late."

Without turning to look at him, Snape drawled, "Five points from Gryffindor for talking." Ron gave a cry of outrage and Harry put his hand on his arm to calm him down.

"It isn't worth it," he whispered, "He'll do anything to take points from us."

The worst part of the class was that it was a double session. Harry struggled to focus on the potion he was supposed to be making. After missing Draco for two months he couldn't help but enjoy the luxury of just being able to look across the classrom at him again.

When he wasn't sneaking peeks at Draco he was thinking about Snape. He knew that Snape was in the Order, but he also clearly had been in contact with Malfoy all summer. And if he was in the Order why would he make such a big deal about Draco seeing Harry? Of course, Snape couldn't let Malfoy know about the Order. So maybe Snape was just protecting himself.

Harry was so distracted that he missed the key ingredient in the Draught of Peace. At the end of the period Snape loomed over his cauldron. "Potter, you seem to have lost the ability to read simple instructions. What is on the third line?"

Harry looked in his potions book and realized with a groan that he had forgotten the hellebore. Snape sneered at him at with a wave of his wand vanished the contents of Harry's cauldron. "In Potions as in life, Potter, you would be wise to heed the warnings from others. A missed ingredient or a bad decision can kill you."

OoOOOoO

Harry stomped out of McGonagall's office. A week of detention with the horrible Umbridge woman just for telling the truth and McGonagall has the nerve to tell him that he should do everything he can to avoid more. The worst thing about the detention is that he wouldn't be able to meet Draco after supper. Or maybe he could...detention couldn't take more than a couple of hours. There would be time to go down to the locker room and still be back in time for curfew. Ron and Hermione wouldn't know that he hadn't been at detention the whole time.

Harry walked out of Umbridge's office after midnight. His hand was aching from where her quill had dug into her skin. He cradled it in his hand as he walked through the darkened corridors. Who ever heard of writing lines for seven hours? And he had to come back three more times? There was no point in going down to the locker room. Draco would be long gone by now. Another thing to hold against Umbridge.

The next morning in Divination Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him when he walked into Trelawney's hot, stuffy classroom. He had already written out a note explaining what had happened, but he didn't get a chance to slip it Draco before class started. Ron had made for a desk on the opposite side of the classroom.

Finally, class was over. Harry hastily stood up and put his books back in his bag. He looked over at Draco who was laughing at something Zabini had said as they headed for the door. Harry felt a flash of jealously at the casualness of it. It would never be possible for Draco and Harry to walk down a hallway and joke around with one another.

Harry looked impatiently back at Ron who had dropped his papers on the floor. "Hey Ron, I'll catch you downstairs, too hot up here for me."

"Yeah, I'll see ya." Harry hurried towards the door that would lead to the ladder out of the Divination tower. Draco had just put his hands on the ladder and was turning to go down it when Harry came up to them. Their eyes met and Draco stopped his descent. "Hey Blaise, I forgot something. Be right there." Harry looked back and saw Ron heading towards them, he hastily handed Draco the note.

"I couldn't make it. Umbridge had me stay until midnight." Draco put the note in his pocket just as Ron cleared the door. Ron looked between the two of them.

"What's going on? What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just reminding Potter to watch himself. Now that I'm a prefect he can't expect to get away with all the things he had had in the past."

"Oh, yea?" Ron shoved his badge towards Draco, "Remind your own Slytherins that I'm a prefect too. If you hassle Harry, I'll be glad to return the favor."

Draco laughed at Ron, "Can't imagine what Dumbledore was thinking, making you a prefect." With that he turned and slid down the ladder.

"Can you believe that git?" Ron huffed, "He has a lot of nerve."

"No use getting upset," Harry shrugged, "He just likes pissing you off."

"Us off, don't you mean? Pissing us off?" Ron said.

"Right."


	13. A Good Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to move through this book (OtP) fairly quickly, since the foundation has been established. There is much drama and angst coming in future chapters.

Harry walked slowly towards Umbridge's office. He felt ill at the thought of having to write more lines. His hand was still sore from the previous night's detention. The corridor was empty, everyone else had already headed down to the Great Hall for supper. He heard the sound of footsteps running behind him and looked in surprise to see Draco hurrying down the hall. Harry stopped and looked around to make sure no one was coming from the other direction. He quickly went over to meet Draco, pulling him into an alcove.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you. How the hell did you end up with four days of detention on the first day of school?"

Harry shrugged. He was tired and dreading going into Umbridge's office again. "I couldn't believe the lies she was saying about Voldemort and Cedric. And she is going to try and teach the Defense without even having us practice with our wands!"

Draco shook his head, "Don't mess with her, Harry. I've heard things, she can't be trusted. Don't get on her bad side."

Harry gave a laugh, "I am pretty sure that it is too late for that. She was at my trial, too. Was one of the ones that voted me guilty."

Draco looked worriedly over at Harry. "How late do you think you'll be?"

"She kept me until midnight last night, and I still have to do all of yesterday's and today's homework. I won't be able to meet you." Harry looked around, "I have to go, I can't be late."

"We'll have to find a way to get together, I miss you. And stop getting detentions." Draco slid his hand along Harry's cheek and then hurried down the hall in the opposite direction. Harry watched him disappear around the corner. It was funny how even the quick little stolen conversations they had could make him feel better. Too bad they were so rare. Harry slowly made his way to Umbridge's office. It was even worse than the first night. His hand already sore burned in pain and he had to grit his teeth to not make any sound. He was determined not to give her the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt.

It was after midnight when Umbridge finally let him go. The corridors were empty as he made his way wearily back to the Gryffindor tower. As he walked into the common room he was glad to see that everyone had gone to bed already. He couldn't face the thought of talking to anyone. It took him until two in the morning to finish his Potion's essay on Moonstones. His hand hurt so badly by the end it was almost impossible to write.

In Potions the next morning he could hardly keep his eyes open. If it wasn't for Ron's constant nudging he would have fallen asleep right at the table. Snape glared at him throughout the class and took ten points from Gryffindor when he failed to answer Snape's question about hellebore.

Finally, class was over and as he stood up and saw Draco slowly gathering his things. Harry turned to Ron and said, a little louder than necessary, "I need to do something to wake up. Think I'll skip lunch and walk around the lake."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ron asked, a little reluctantly. Harry laughed, Ron hated missing a meal for any reasons.

"No, you go on. Grab me a sandwich and I'll eat it on the way to Magical Creatures."

Harry gave a quick look back at Draco to make sure he had heard and got a nod in response. He hurried up the stairs and in to the bright sunshine of the September day. There were other students out enjoying the sunshine but Harry quickly passed them by, making his way around the lake. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Draco taking the path going around the lake in the opposite direction. Harry practically hummed with excitement and had to force himself to keep a steady pace and not break out into a run.

When he got to the patch of trees he left the path and made his way under cover until he got to the large chestnut tree. He leaned against the tree and watched Draco as he moved down the path towards him. Not for the first time he envied how Draco made every move he made seem so elegant and smooth. Harry always felt awkward in his own body, twitchy and stumbling.

Draco drew nearer and smiled as he saw Harry waiting for him. "I brought you a sandwich. Knowing the Weasel he will probably eat half of whatever he brings you." Harry laughed because he knew that Draco was right. He took the sandwich and sat down next to the tree.

"How was Umbridge last night?"

"Fine. Didn't talk to her at all, just did the lines." Harry didn't want to tell Draco what was happening in detention. He swallowed a bit of the sandwich. "Aren't you going to sit down?" Harry motioned next to him. Draco looked distastefully at the ground and but shrugged and sat down.

"Are you going to be able to get away this weekend?" Draco asked.

Harry set down his sandwich and held out his hand to Draco "I want to, I am going to try. I have Quidditch practice and have to get caught up in my homework. With Umbridge keeping me so late I haven't been able to do hardly any of it."

Draco nodded "Maybe I can help with your homework? If your bulldogs will let you out of their sight, that is." Draco caressed his hands over Harry's and wincing Harry tried to pull back his hand. Draco looked at him puzzled and didn't let go, "What the hell is that?" The bright red angry marks were clearly visible in the sunlight. Harry tried again to pull back his hand. "It looks like letters, how did you get that?"

"Umbridge. Detention. She has some demonic quill that makes you write with your own blood."

Draco looked at him horrified. "You mean..."

"Yes. For two days I've been writing lines into my own hand. Can I have it back please?" Harry didn't mean to snap at Draco but he was just so bloody tired. Draco didn't let go, holding on to Harry's hand tightly, staring at the scars that were starting to form.

"That isn't right." Draco traced the healing scar softly and Harry tried not to wince.

"Since when is anything that happens to me right?" Harry asked with a bitter laugh.

"But, Harry, your hand..."

"I'm fine. Only two more nights and I'll be done."

Draco looked like he was about to object. Harry caught his chin and turned it towards him and gently kissed him. "I haven't had a chance to thank you for the drawings this summer." Draco flushed and looked away. Harry gave a chuckle and kissed the side of Draco's neck.

"They kept me sane. All I could think of was getting back to you." Harry hesitated, not sure if he should ask, "How was your summer? Other than Snape?"

Draco looked down at the ground, "Could have been worse I guess. Actually, they pretty much forgot I was home. I stayed in my rooms, out of the way and they...well, there were a lot of people in and out of the Manor."

"Was, erm, was Voldemort-" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco picked up a rock and threw it in to the woods, "Probably best if you didn't ask..."

Harry nodded, he figured he knew the answer and it would make everything more real and awkward if Draco admitted it. He looked down at his sandwich and picked it up and flung it into the woods.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Draco asked.

"Not hungry all of the sudden." Harry said grimly.

"Listen, we are back at school. We are safe and whatever they are doing isn't going to affect us." Draco said.

Harry hesitated; the last four years had taught him that Voldemort had a way of getting past the school's defenses no matter what precautions were taken. He stood up and dusted off his robes. "We've got to get going. Lunch is almost over. Time for Magical Creatures."

"You go first, I'll catch up when the coast is clear."

OOoOOo

Draco looked up in surprise when Harry walked into the locker room. He stood up and came over to him. "I thought you had Quidditch practice."

"Fred got hit with a bludger so Angela called practice early. Told Ron I was going to the library." Harry smiled as he looked around. It had been almost three months since he was last in the locker room it looked just the same. The record player was out and the stack of Muggle records lay next to it.

Draco nodded and watched as Harry paced the room. Harry didn't know why he felt nervous. A lot had happened since the last time he had been down here. Draco came over and pulled him to him in a loose hug, his arms around Harry's waist. Harry sighed at the touch and reached out to caress Draco's cheek. It was like coming home, being in Draco's arms again.

"How have things been going with you?"

"Not as bad as with you." Draco said with a shrug, "You do realize that Umbridge is out to get you."

Harry nodded, "And Snape, too."

"Snape isn't-"

"He has given me "D"s on the last two essays and vanished two out of my last three potions." Harry said bitterly. "I think his little vendetta against me has gotten even more personal. Before he just didn't like me. Now I know he hates me."

"We need to come up with something that will convince him that we had a fight. That we are split up." Draco muttered. "I told him last week that we hadn't seen each other because of all your detentions and homework."

"What did he say to that?"

Draco snorted, and in his best Snape imitation he said, "'Do not delay, Draco. The sooner you end it with Potter the safer we will all be.'"

"What did he mean by that? He threatened me in class too, 'bad decisions in life can kill you' what on earth does that mean?" Harry exclaimed, "What does what we have have anything to do with him?"

"I don't know," Draco said with a laugh, "It was all he talked about this summer though, drove me crazy with it. That's why I finally gave in and told him that I would stop seeing you."

"So how do we convince him?" Harry asked, "It is not like we are ever together. We fight all the time upstairs. What will convince him that something has changed?"

Draco shrugged, "I've been thinking about it. We always sit so we can see each other at lunch. What if I sit with my back to you and you look mad about it. And a fight, a real fight. We'll need to have a big fight."

Harry winced, "I hate hitting you for real."

"You'll need to do it, and you need to start it so it looks like I broke up with you and you are ticked off. It is the only thing he will believe."

Harry nodded. "I suppose."

"I'll let kiss your bruises and make them better." Draco smiled, pulling Harry towards him.

Harry gave a laugh, "That could be interesting..."

"The one I worry about is Umbridge, Snape might be angry but he isn't going to try and get you kicked out. Umbridge wants you out. She is going to try to do anything to get you expelled."

"Can you believe her class? What is the point of a Defense Against the Dark Arts class that doesn't teach any defense."

Draco agreed with a grimace, "I would rather have Quirrell back than her. How are we supposed to prepare for our O.W.L.s with her as a teacher?"

Harry gave a shudder at the memory of Quirrell. He hesitated, "We, well, Hermione and Ron were talking about that. Hermione asked if I would...give Defense lessons."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "To whom?"

Harry shrugged, "Gryffindors, classmates, I guess. I told her no."

"I think you should do it."

Harry looked at him with surprise, "You do?"

Draco nodded, putting his arms around Harry and pulling him close, "You and I both know that things are happening that we can't control. The best way to prepare is to learn as much as we can now. You are a natural teacher. You know a lot more about defense than most of us, you should teach others."

"Okay, I'll think about it more I guess. Hermione was going to organize a meeting, see who is interested."

"One thing though, Harry. Don't get caught." Draco's face was serious, and he wrapped his hand behind the nape of Harry's neck and looked at him soberly. Harry flushed and nodded.

"There is something I have to tell you." Draco shifted uncomfortably, "Umbridge came to me and a few other Slytherins."

"She did? What for?"

"She wants us to spy for her."

"She WHAT?" Harry looked at him in disbelief. "What did you tell her?"

"What do you think?" Draco scowled, "If I refused then she would know something was wrong. I figure I can help you keep out of trouble if she thinks I am on her side. And, I might find out more of what she is up to and be able to tip you off.

Harry looked over at him, "That could be really useful. If I do the lessons it will be good to know what she is planning for patrols and everything."

Draco nodded, "Now you are thinking like a Slytherin." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco. "When do you have to get upstairs?"

"Soon. Too soon." Harry grumbled. "I told Ron that I was just running down to the library for a book. And I still have to come back with it."

"You mean, we just wasted our first time alone down here, talking?" Draco had a petulant look on his face, "We didn't even get a chance to test my birthday present yet to see if it still works." They both glanced over at the bench that was pushed up against the wall, the Quidditch leathers still piled on it.

Harry groaned and backed away as Draco tried to pull Harry towards him, "No time, this weekend, I promise."

Draco smiled and didn't let go of Harry, "Should we plan the fight for tomorrow then?"

"Wha-oh. Yeah, I guess so. Before or after class?"

"After. We are going to be doing Strengthening Potions. I want to be sure to be able to focus on doing those right. Probably will be on our exams." Harry shook his head at such practicality.

"Okay, you ignore me at breakfast, I get pissed and shoot you dirty glances during class and then get fed up and start a fight as we leave." Harry nodded, "I hope this works, I don't want to fight you every week."

"One thing more," Draco looked down at their hands that intertwined. "The Slytherins are going to be at Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"What! It is Gryffindors time on the pitch!"

"I know, I know. But you know any student can go down and watch. They are planning on giving Weasley a hard time."

"Which- you mean Ron?" Harry looked at Draco, "No, don't do that. He is conscientious enough as it is. If you guys raze him he will play terribly."

"What do think would be worse? A hard time at practice or a huge to-do during the first game? May as well get him used to it."

Harry shook his head, "I don't like it."

"Well, it is already planned, I don't think I can stop it..."

"And if you participate it will make Snape and all your Slytherins less suspicious." Harry said grudgingly.

"Pretty much."

"Okay, if you have to, but for the record I hate this stuff."

OoOOooOO

Harry looked up from his potions book to see Draco entering the locker room through the tower entrance. Draco wasn't expecting him to be there and stopped short when he saw Harry sitting at the desk. They hadn't seen each other since the fight outside of Snape's classroom two days earlier. Harry was glad to see that the bruises on Draco's face had already faded or had been healed by someone. Hermione had wanted to heal Harry's black eye but he had refused.

"Ouch." Draco reached out and gently touched Harry's black eye. "How come you didn't get that fixed?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, you did promise to kiss my bruises and make them better..." Draco laughed and carefully kissed the spot just below Harry's right eye. "Actually, I thought it would make Snape happier to see me all bruised up because of you for a couple of days."

Draco shook his head, "Good idea, I suppose. I've been wanting to ask you for the last two days why you hadn't gotten it fixed. Hate not being able to talk to you when I want to. How did you get away tonight?"

"Ron's brother sent him a really snarky letter about me. I was ticked off so I left Gryffindor. Only place I could wanted to come to was here. Hoping you would show up."

"What do you mean snarky?"

"Just stupid Percy stuff, how I am dangerous. How Dumbledore is dangerous. How he shouldn't be my friend." Harry grimaced, "Ron got really angry at Percy, but I just thought I would clear out."

"Percy has a lot of insider information in the Ministry."

"Well, the ministry has shown that they aren't exactly on my side right now. And I'm certainly not on theirs. They won't even admit that Voldemort is back!"

"Well, unfortunately for us we don't need them to tell us that."

"Yeah, well. I have to get these essays done for Snape."

"He didn't assign an essay in class."

"Not to you or anyone else," Harry grumbled. "My punishment for the fight. I need to write a two foot essay for every ingredient that goes into the Draught of Peace."

"Two feet on each ingredient?" Draco shook his head. "That is going to take days."

"Well, he only gave me three days to do them all," Harry said. "I've finished two and have three more to go."

"Let me do two of the other ones and you can just re-write it in your handwriting." Draco sat down and pulled open his books, "It isn't fair that you are the only one to get punished for the fight."

Harry shrugged, "He isn't likely to assign you extra work. Especially since he is probably happy that you did what he told you to do, or at least thinks you did. Do you think it worked?"

Draco shrugged, "Seems to have. He told me that I made a 'wise choice'. Kills me to not to be able to watch you. I like the way you bite you lip when you are trying to not fuck up your potion."

Harry gave a laugh and shrug, "That must be all the time, I always seem to mess them up. Anyway, it is only one class, the other ones we can-"

"I think we need to be careful in all of our classes." Draco cut in, "Blaise and Pansy were both looking at us funny in Magical Creatures yesterday."

Harry bit his lip, "What did they say?" Draco smiled and ran his finger along Harry's lip, Harry gave it a little nip with his teeth.

Draco smiled as he moved his hand through Harry's hair, "Just suggested that maybe my opinions of Gryffindors had changed since I seemed to be, in their words, ogling you."

"Hermione is suspicious, too." Harry admitted, "It is hard to get anything pass her and she made some comment about how I was paying too much attention to you."

"Well, you know what the solution is to that?" Draco asked with a smile.

"More fights?" Draco shook his head slowly, "Less ogling?"

Draco shrugged, "Well, maybe less ogling, but I was thinking of more getting it out of our system." He reached over and pulled Harry's chair towards him.

Harry laughed, and batted Draco's hands away, "And how will I explain to Snape that I haven't finished his bloody essays? Help me finish these and then we can get it out of our system."

oOOOoOoO

The exhilaration that Harry felt after the meeting at the Hog's Head disappeared when word spread of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. Hermione, Ron and he debated hotly whether or not to try and hold the meetings. It was only when Dobby told him about the Room of Requirement that he realized that maybe it would be possible. He was willing to risk

"We are going to do it." Harry said nervously as he lay next to Draco on the green leather sofa.

"Do what?" Draco muttered as he unbuttoned Harry's shirt.

"Defense classes. We are having our first meeting tomorrow." Draco stopped what he was doing and stared over at Harry.

"Are you sure you want to risk it?"

Harry looked at him half annoyed, "You are the one who said I should do it!"

"Well, I did. But that was before Umbridge _banned_ all school groups. If she catches you-"

"We just have to make sure she doesn't catch us. That is where you come in. Are you patrolling tomorrow night?"

Draco nodded, "Goyle and I are both supposed to be on watch tomorrow."

"Well, be sure to keep clear of the seventh flour, okay?"

"Where are you going to meet?"

"A house elf told me about a special room, it is supposed to transform into whatever kind of room you need."

Draco's eyes lit up, "Whatever kind of room?"

Harry laughed and lightly ran his fingers down Draco's spine. "Mmmm Hmmm."

"That bears some investigating, don't you think?"

"Well, we are going to test it out tomorrow. If it can transform into a Defense classroom, who knows what else it can create."

oOoOOOoOO

"Hey, Scarface"

Harry groaned and looked down the corridor. Draco was standing in the middle of the entranceway. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just thought I wondering how you expect to pass your O.W.L.s with a performance like that in Transfiguration. It took you what five tries to transfigure that mouse into a hat?"

"What business of it is yours how many times it took?"

"Just wondering what your plans are when you flunk out, Potter."

"Buzz off, Malfoy." Harry walked past him and went on to the stairs. He checked the time, he had plenty of time to meet Malfoy on the third floor before going to Quidditch practice. He quickly double backed up the stairs and walked down the fifth floor corridor to their usual meeting spot behind the large dragon sculpture.

Draco showed up a few minutes later. "We have to find a better way to set up meetings. I have exhausted every possible insult that I can think of that has numbers in it." He stood carefully on the other side of the alcove. There was always a chance that someone would walk by and look in.

Harry nodded, "Agreed. It seemed like a good idea a year ago but now it is just too hard. We'll think of something else. What's wrong?"

"Just wanted to know how your meeting went last night."

"Good! Really good. The room is perfect and we had over 25 people there and I was really pleased on how everyone did."

"Umbridge knew something was up. There were so many of you moving back to your dorms when it was over that she suspects that you had a meeting. You are going to need stagger everyone's coming and going more."

"I did a bit, everyone left in groups of twos and threes." Harry said.

Draco shook his head, "Stagger the departure times more and have some people leave by themselves. Not everyone in Hogwarts walks in groups of three."

"Okay, I'll do that next time. Our next meeting is next Wednesday."

"I'll make sure I'm on patrol. Be really careful, Harry." Draco's face was serious. "I don't want you getting caught."

"I won't" Harry said with a smile, he leaned out of the alcove and saw that the cost was clear. He come over and put his arms around Draco. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"I'm not worried for you." Draco drawled as he put his arms around Harry's waist. "I am only thinking of myself. Any idea what it would do to me if you got expelled? "

"Well, between DA meetings and Quidditch practice I'm not going to have much time to spend downstairs."

Draco nodded, "Only two weeks until our match. Are you ready for it?"

Harry grinned, "More than ready, it has been way too long since last year when we were sneaking out at night to play."

"Don't look too confident, Potter. You only got the snitch last time because I wasn't stupid enough to fly into a fucking boat."

"Whatever works. I have to get to class. Any idea how I can tell you if I'm going to be able to meet you downstairs?"

Draco shrugged, "I do most of my studying down there at night if I don't have Quidditch practice. Just come if you can get away."

ooOoOoOo

Harry finished his essay and handed it to Hermione. She quickly scanned it and made a couple of corrections and handed it back to Harry. "I must say your essays have really improved this year, Harry. You are putting a real effort into them."

Harry smiled, "Probably because we have so much homework that I can't procrastinate anymore." He thought to himself that it was more likely because he knew that as soon as he finished the essay he would be able to sneak away and see Draco. "That was my last assignment, I think I'm going to go down to the kitchen and say hi to Dobby and get something to eat."

Hermione nodded and Ron just groaned. Harry knew that Ron still had two essays to go, so there was no chance that Hermione would let him go down to the kitchen for a snack.

He quickly made his way down to the passage that led to the kitchen. Fortunately, Dobby saw him and came right over. "Harry Potter! What an honor! What would Harry Potter like to eat!"

"Hi Dobby, I was wondering if you have any more desserts left from supper?" Harry looked around nervously, as he had hoped, most of the house elves were finished with cleaning up after supper and the kitchen was nearly empty. Dobby had returned with a tray full of desserts. Harry's eyes light up at the sight.

"That's perfect, Dobby! Do you have a couple of forks?" Dobby snapped his fingers and two forks appeared on the plate.

"Anything for you, Harry Potter."

"Dobby, I'm going to take the other exit. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Harry Potter can trust Dobby!" Dobby dutifully covered his eyes and Harry quickly moved over to the archway that led to the locker room.

Draco was sitting at the desk. He looked up startled at the sound of Harry walking through the locker room. "What are you doing here?"

Harry laughed, "Aren't I welcome anymore?" He set down the covered tray on the desk and came over to Draco. Straddling his legs over Draco's lap, Harry sat down in his chair facing Draco. Framing Draco's face with his hands he kissed him hard.

Draco put his arms around Harry. "You are most definitely welcome. Especially since I smell chocolate. Please tell me there is chocolate on that tray." Harry laughed and half turned to pull the tray towards them.

"I thought you could use some dessert to fortify you for tomorrow's match." Harry picked up a plate and with a smile he took a forkful and held it out to Draco. "How badly do you want the chocolate?"

"Anything." Draco's eyes were focused on the forkful of gooey chocolate. "Name your price."

Harry pressed himself down on Draco's groin, "It is pretty expensive. You may need a payment plan." Draco reached up and grabbed Harry's wrist and forced his hand holding the fork to his own mouth.

"Let me have this and I'll give you a blow job every day until the end of school year."

Harry laughed, "And here I thought Slytherins were supposed to be hard to negotiate with..." as he handed him the plate. Harry stopped talking as he watched Draco's next move. Draco gazed into Harry's eyes with a lazy smile on his face. He never broke eye contact with him as he swirled two of his fingers into the mousse.

Bringing his fingers to his lips he slowly licked off the chocolate, his tongue running the length of his fingers before he started his next lick. Harry's mouth dropped open and he moaned as Draco returned his fingers to the plate for another coating of chocolate. Draco smiled and held up his fingers in front of Harry's mouth and Harry eagerly leaned forward to lick the chocolate off. He grabbed Draco's hand and held on to it as he licked every drop of chocolate from his fingers.

"The key to Slytherin negotiations, Potter, is to know when you are in a win-win situation. No matter what price you set, I knew I would win." Draco drawled and he pulled Harry towards him.

OOoOoOOo

Harry lay on the green leather sofa, his arms crossed across his face. He had no idea if Draco would dare to come down downstairs when he realized that Harry wasn't at supper. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to see Draco. He could still hear Draco's hateful words ringing in his ears out on the pitch. One minute they had been battling each other for the snitch, the next he had been sinking his fist into Draco's stomach, wanting to cause him as much pain as Draco's words had caused him.

Banned for life from Quidditch. Last year he hadn't been able to imagine going a year without playing a game and now he was facing a lifetime.

Through the stillness of the locker room he heard the footsteps moving quietly down the rows of locker until they stopped by the doorway. Not bothering to turn his head, he waited and after a long pause Draco came around the desk and kneeled on the floor next to the sofa. Harry could take him a deep breath and start to say "I'm sor-"

Harry cut him off, not bothering to sit up or even move his arms from his face. "Don't. Don't you dare apologize."

Draco paused, Harry could hear him shifting restlessly. Harry was glad that Draco hadn't tried to sit next to him or touch him. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. Don't bother saying anything," Harry sighed. "I don't want to hear any excuses."

"Do you want me to go?" Draco's voice was flat. Harry knew that if he looked over he would see the Malfoy mask that refused to show any emotions. He gave a little bitter laugh.

"I've been down here for the last half hour trying to decide if I wanted you to show up or not."

"What had you decided?"

"That I miss Cedric." Harry heard Draco's sudden inhale of breath, "Not that way, you stupid git. I miss how just talking to him always helped. Situations that seemed impossible would be doable by the time he got done talking."

He heard Draco shift, turning around to sit on the floor, leaning against the sofa near Harry's head. Harry reached over and dropped the snitch into Draco's lap. "Here. That was the problem wasn't it? That is why you got so mad."

"I don't know what it was..." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper. "It was losing, it was all the chanting, it was you getting the snitch. The words just started coming out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them."

"Couldn't stop them? That is BULLSHIT." Harry swung his feet down and stood up, Draco scrambled to stand up next to him. "YOU WERE FUCKING MAD AND WANTED TO SAY ALL THOSE THINGS."

"I DIDN'T, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Draco shouted back at him, they were standing within inches of each other, staring at each other, eyes flashing. It was all Harry could do to not hit Draco again. He reached down and picked up the snitch that had fallen on the ground. He reached down and shoved it into Draco's hand and forced his fingers to close around it.

"It could just have easily have been your hand that grabbed it than it was mine. You were just a second behind me. But I got it. And my reward? A Bludger hit straight into my back, my boyfriend insulting my dead mother, and a lifetime ban from Quidditch."

"I- What? What do you mean you are banned from Quidditch?"

"You haven't heard?" Harry looked at him in disbelief. "Surely all of the Slytherins are crowing with delight. George, Fred and me. All three of us are banned. Thanks to the bloody High Inquisitor."

"I didn't go back to Slytherin. I've been out walking around, trying to figure out what to say to you."

"What did you come up with?" Harry walked away from Draco and started flipping through the records on the desk.

"I hadn't gotten much past apologizing and groveling when I realized that nothing I could say would make-up for what I did." Draco walked up behind Harry and hesitantly put his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry shuddered but didn't brush away his hands. "I am sorry, Harry, more than sorry."

Harry spoke so quietly that Draco could barely hear him, "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry, because every week I risk so much just to sneak down here for an hour or two alone with you. I'm sorry, because I have to lie to my best friends and I can't tell them about you. I'm sorry, because I know that I'll forgive you and everything will be fine until the next time. And most of all I'm sorry, because I love you and no matter how many times I tell myself that it isn't worth it the risk anymore I can't make myself stop seeing you."

There was a hitch in Draco's breath and his hands tightened on Harry's shoulders. He tried to turn Harry to face him but Harry fought against him. "Harry...please, turn around."

Harry shrugged and then slowly turned to face Draco, leaning against the desk. He looked defiantly at Draco. The gray eyes looked over at him soberly. The pale skin of Draco's face was marred only by the faint trace of a bruise where one of Harry's punches had landed. With trembling fingers Harry reached up and traced the line of the bruise down his cheek. Draco put his hand over Harry's and turned his head so that he could kiss the palm of Harry's hand. He softly grasped both of Harry's hands and held them between the two of them.

"I _am_ sorry. I am sorry I got mad at you for catching the snitch. I am sorry that I am jealous at how good a seeker you are. I am sorry that I let my temper get away from me and I said things that I don't believe and that I shouldn't have said. I am sorry that my words caused you so much pain. I am sorry that..." Draco took a deep breath and looked into Harry's eyes, "I am sorry that you won't be able to play Quidditch because of me. And most of all I am sorry, because I love you and I don't know what to do to make this better."

Draco leaned forward resting his forehead against Harry's. They stood there for a few minutes just listening to each other breath. Harry slowly felt some of the pain ease.

"Do you regret saying yes to helping me last year? Do you regret us?" Draco whispered, staring down at their clasped hands.

Harry hesitated but shook his head, "No, I don't regret it. I just wish it was easier. I wish that we could obliviate all the anger and problems from upstairs and just have our time down here be just us."

"And reverse it when we went go upstairs?" Draco said with a sad smile. "Erase all of the good memories?"

"No, never. You make me whole." Harry said. "You complete me. I just wish that things could be different, easier."

"Nothing about your life is easy." Draco said.

Harry laughed and rubbed his scar, that was thankfully pain free at the moment. "That is true, why should my love life be any different." Lifting their intertwined fingers together, Harry gave Draco's fingers a kiss and sighed. "I have to get back. They are going to be wondering where I am." He tried to pull his hand away and Draco tightened his grip.

"Don't go."

Harry sighed and looked over at Draco, there was a faint pink flush in Draco's cheeks. He pulled Harry to him. "I need you." he kissed Harry. Harry could feel his desire in the kiss and returned it. Draco pushed against him, grinding his hips into Harry's. "I want you."

Harry pulled back and looked at Draco startled. Draco reached up and pulled off Harry's glasses. "Do you mean..." Draco nodded with a half-smile as he traced Harry's lips with his fingers. Harry took in a ragged breath but hesitated, "I don't want you to feel like you have to, because of what happened."

Draco smiled and shook his head, "It is time, don't you think? It was nearly a year ago when we first kissed." he ran his fingers over Harry's lips. "Every night I imagine what it could be like. I am tired of just thinking about it. I want you. And I think you want me too." Harry nodded. With all the time they had spent together exploring each other's body they had always stopped short of this final intimacy. Draco reached down and pulled up on Harry's t-shirt, Harry lifted his arms allowing him to pull it off all the way. With shaking fingers he reached over and started unbuttoning Draco's robes. Draco kissed Harry along his jawline as his hands worked to unfasten his belt and unbutton his jeans.

"You wear too many clothes," Harry muttered as he finally slipped the robe off of Draco. Draco smiled and said. "Let me help" he stepped back and quickly stripped off his shirt. Harry reached down to the floor and pulled his wand out of his jean's pocket and pointed it at the fireplace, a making the fire roar to life and send warmth into the room. They stood there for a moment and just held each other, despite the heat from the fire Harry was trembling. "You're sure?" Draco nodded, "Erm, do you know what to do? I'm not...I haven't." Harry's cheeks flushed bright red.

"I asked Cedric last spring...he talked to me, gave me some pamphlets." Draco pulled Harry towards him, "I've been wanting to do this for a very, very long time."

Harry looked into Draco's warm gray eyes. "Show me."

OoOoOoOOO

The library was filled with students studying for the end of term exams. Hermione hissed over at Harry. "You're humming again, Harry."

Harry looked over at surprise at her. "I was?" Ron laughed but didn't contradict Harry.

"Yes! Between your humming and Malfoy's tapping. You are both driving me to distraction." She turned and glared at where Draco sat with his back to them one table over.

Harry looked over and shrugged. "I don't hear any tapping."

"Honestly, Harry. We have exams starting next week!"

Harry shrugged and looked back down at his text book. They worked quietly for another ten minutes when Harry noticed Draco walk past him and into the stacks. He silently counted to sixty and then reached into his bookbag and took his invisibility cloak out and quietly slipped it under his robes. "I need to go check on something." and quickly left the table before Hermione could ask him what.

He walked down the rows of stacks until he came to where Draco was waiting, idly leaning against the shelves in the Arithmancy section. Harry came up to him, "Nice tapping."

Draco laughed quietly, "You started it, you were humming loud enough for half to the library to hear. May as well have been singing."

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, "Ready for a study break?" He didn't give Draco a chance to respond but swooped the cloak over the both of them.

"Very kinky, Potter. In the middle of the library? And here you were humming about not getting any...satisfaction" Draco whispered to him as pushed him against the book shelves.

"Haven't seen you in forever, just had to see you." Harry whispered back as he tugged on Draco's shirt and ran his fingers over his bare back. Draco sucked in his breath at Harry's touch. "And I would love some satisfaction…"

The next moment they heard the unmistakable sound of Ron's voice and both froze, "Harry went down here somewhere and Malfoy is missing. Bet he is trying to get one last fight in before break." Harry groaned as he realized that his friends had turned down the aisle they were in.

"Honestly, Ron. Malfoy isn't going to try anything in the-" Hermione's voice broke off and she coughed suddenly. "I, um, think I saw Harry go down the other aisle. Let's look over there."

"No, I'm sure he went this way." Ron said petulantly, but he let Hermione pull him away and back towards the entrance. Draco glared at Harry under the cover of the cloak as he tucked his shirt back in.

"That was a little too close." Harry nodded and reached up and kissed Draco. "I better go before they come looking for me again."

OoOOoOO

"Ron, why don't you go the other way so we aren't all seen walking together." Hermione said, with her hand on Harry's arm as they set off for the DA meeting.

Ron gave her a puzzled look and then shrugged and nodded.

Hermione waited until Ron was a good distance down the corridor before turning to Harry. "Is there anything you want to share with me?"

Harry looked at her startled, a light flush moving up his cheeks. "Erm, no?"

"Harry." Hermione stared hard at him, "You know you don't have to hide anything from me. I understand."

"You do?" Harry hesitated, "What do you understand?"

"You're obviously seeing someone!" Hermione hissed at him. Harry felt the tickle of alarm run down his spine.

"How do you, I mean, what makes you think that?"

"You've grown, Harry!"

"I have?" Harry looked at her puzzled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your cloak doesn't cover your shoes when TWO people are under it!"

"It doesn't?" Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked down at his shoes.

Hermione shook her head and laughed at him, "No, Harry it doesn't, let alone two pairs of shoes. So, who is your secret snogging partner?"

"I can't tell you," Harry said slowly. "I really can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, looking at him hard, "I can keep a secret, I promise."

"I know. I'm really, really sorry. But I promised him." Harry took a deep breath, "We both agreed to keep it a secret until we were ready to start telling friends."

"I could find out, you know." Hermione looked at him sternly, "I saw his boots, and they were quite unique."

"Don't, Hermione, please." Harry pleaded, as he silently reminded himself to tell Draco not to wear those boots anymore. "It would cause a lot of problems."

"Okay, Harry. Because I trust you and I know how hard this is for you," Hermione said with a smile, "But as soon as you are ready to tell someone, I want you to spill the beans. I want to know all the details, including why you feel the need to use the library as your snogging headquarters."

Harry gave a shaky smile and nodded. A thought suddenly occurred to him, "Hermione, since you know. I haven't been able to get …my erm, friend, a Christmas present yet and since you know maybe you could help."

OoooOOooO

Harry walked back into the Gryffindor common room, he still had a faint stunned feeling as he looked around the room and saw Ron and Hermione over by the fireplace. He sank into the armchair near them and put his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Ron asked, looking up from his homework.

"Is it Cho?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and slumped looking into the fire. "She started talking to me after class about Cedric and was really upset and crying."

"So what happened?" Hermione asked, biting the end of her quill.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't know what to do. She obviously wanted me to comfort her so I gave her a hug and then she looked up and we were under the mistletoe..."

Hermione shook her head, "Harry, please don't tell me you kissed her."

"I didn't know what to do! She was just standing there obviously waiting to be kissed I didn't think I should just walk away? That would make her cry more wouldn't it? I just wanted her to stop crying. And it wasn't like I could tell her why I'm not interested in her." Hermione's look told him that clearly he hadn't though all of his options through clearly.

"So you..."

"I kissed her."

Ron started laughing uncontrollably. Hermione shook her head at the both of them and waited for Ron to stop rolling around on the floor.

"Did it kindle any hetro feelings? How was it? " Ron said, gasping for breath.

"Wet." he said truthfully. "She was crying and everything."

"Not a good sign, mate, having a bird start sobbing when you kiss her. You might want to stick to the blokes."

Harry gave a laugh and looked over at Hermione. She was looking from Ron to Harry in disbelief.

"Don't either of you realize what Cho is going through right now?" She proceeded to tell them exactly all of the worries that Cho Chang was going through right now and then turned to Harry, "And you! How do you think she is going to feel if you don't follow up the kiss?"

Harry shrugged, "I'll just be sure not to let her catch me alone again." Hermione shook her head at him.

"Harry, that is just going to be worse!" She looked over at him. "You'll need to tell her you're seeing someone...or something." she added hastily as Ron looked at them.

"You are seeing someone, Harry? Who?" Ron asked, "Why does Hermione know and I don't?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm not...I haven't..."

Hermione glared at him and then turned to Ron, "What Harry is trying to say is that he might be interested in someone but he isn't ready for anyone to know about it." Ron looked between Hermione and Harry and then shrugged, "Good, now let me finish this letter to Viktor."

Harry quietly thanked Merlin for Hermione and her diversion of Ron's attention to Viktor Krum. He thought back to kissing Cho. If anything the experience taught him that he was definitely gay. There wasn't even a spark of interest when she had kissed him. Nothing like what he'd felt the first time he and Draco had kissed. Draco. Harry groaned as he realized that he had to find a way to talk to Draco before term ended in two days. The way that gossip traveled between the houses he knew that the fact that he'd kissed Cho would be all over the school by morning.

OoOoOOOO

Christmas Night, Grimmauld Place

Harry listened to Ron's breathing waiting to be sure his friend was sound asleep before he quietly said "Lumos" under his covers and pulled out the gold galleon from under the pillow. With fingers crossed he tapped the wand and the message "Are you there?" etched across the surface. He wasn't sure if Draco had found his present in the locker room, and if he had if he was able to open it. He knew it was a risk sending a message not knowing where Draco was but he needed to talk to Draco.

So much had happened so quickly after Mr. Weasley was attacked by the snake and they were whisked away to Grimmauld Place. He was still reeling from the news that Voldemort was in his head that he was desperate to contact Draco. His finger traced the pattern of the Gryffindor lion that he had etched on the surface of the coin. On Draco's coin he had etched a dragon. He had wanted to put the star pattern of the Draco constellation but thought it would be too much of a risk if someone else found it.

The minutes ticked by and finally the letters finally appeared back. "Yes." Harry smiled with delight and wrote "Happy Christmas!" There was another pause and Harry started to wonder if Draco was having problems with the coin or if he was so far away that the coins couldn't communicate with each other that quickly.

"Cho?" Harry's heart sank as he saw those three letters appear on his coin. With everything that had happened he had completely forgotten about kissing Cho. Of course Draco had found out about it and he had probably been wanting to kill Harry for the last week.

"Long Story. Don't Worry. Explain Later."

"Explain now."

"Cho crying Re: Cedric. Mistletoe. Me dumb. Love U."

"U Idiot. "

"Agreed."

"Where R U?"

"With Weasleys"

"U OK?

"Sorta. Tell all when back."

"K. Have to go. Love U. Neat coin."

"K. Miss U. Tomorrow night?"

There was a long pause. "Maybe. Lots of Company Here."

"Oh."

"Me msg U when ok to talk."

"K. Don't take chances. Only 2 weeks til back. Stay safe."

"U 2"

"G'Night"

"Night"

Harry slid the coin under his pillow and put away his wand. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about who the likely guests were at Malfoy Manor. He wouldn't bet a knut on the likelihood that there was a large snake and Voldemort on the guest list.


	14. Intrusive Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do quite a bit of contorting to make JKR's and my plot play nice together. Also, I caught a major plot-hole that is too late to fix: Dumbledore borrowed Harry's Invisibility cloak in OotP. So he hasn't had it all year. I'm not going to go back and try and fix that, so for all intents and purposes, Harry now has two cloaks living in parallel universes.

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry could feel Sirius' eyes following him as they all welcomed Mr. Weasley back from the St. Mungo's. Snape, who had just confronted Harry and Sirius about the Occlumency lessons, had already stalked out of the room. Sirius had reluctantly put his wand away as the Potions master had left. The entire Weasley family was glowing with happiness and Harry felt uncomfortable intruding on their family homecoming. Harry slipped out of the room and went up to the bedroom he was sharing with Ron. He lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling and idly felt the galleon coin in his pocket. Draco had only been able to contact him twice in the week since Christmas.

Sound of the door opening startled him and he turned to see Sirius framed in the doorway. Harry quickly scrambled to sit up. Sirius came into the room and closed the door.

"I know by the way you haven't been able to look me in the eye that you are still seeing the Malfoy boy." Sirius said as he sat down on Ron's bed facing him. Harry lifted his chin defiantly but did not confirm or deny it. Why Sirius thought it was any of his business was beyond him.

"You are more like your father every day. Once he had decided on something, nothing could change his mind." Sirius hung his head down and looking at his knees. "But I can't remember any time he got himself in such a dangerous situation."

"It isn't dangerous. It isn't even a situation! I told you that last summer. It is just Draco and me." Harry protested.

"Just you and Draco, eh?" Sirius looked over at Harry. "Well, in a few days you are going to start Occlumency lessons with Severus Snape. Do you know what that means?"

Harry looked at him confused, "That I have to spend more lessons with Snape yelling at me?"

"It means, lover boy," Sirius growled, "That Severus Snape is going to be using leglimens to go through every thought in your head. How long do you think it is going to take him to find out about Malfoy?"

Every drop of blood drained out of his head, Harry felt light-headed and nauseous all at the same time. "Oh, Merlin."

"There. That is what you needed. A slap of reality in the face." Sirius growled, "What do you think Snivellius is going to do when he finds out you have been shagging his godson?"

Harry looked over at Sirius. "You have to get me out of those lessons."

"And just how do you suppose I can do that? Stuck like I am in this hell hole?"

"You don't understand. If Snape finds out Draco tricked him he is going to be furious at him."

"What do you mean tricked him?"

In for a knut, in for a galleon, Harry sighed. "Snape knows about us. He figured it out last year. We faked a fight and a break up a few months ago so that he would leave Draco alone about it."

Sirius stared over at him, "Snape knows and you are still alive?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know how he guessed. It isn't like he caught us together-"

"Like I did?" Sirius snapped out. Harry nodded miserably.

"Anyway, he guessed and was making my life hell so Draco told him that he was going to break up with me and we had a fist fight and made sure that it would look like we hated each other again. I still think he is going to fail me in Potions. He uses any excuse he can to take points away from me."

"And it didn't sink into either of your thick heads that maybe Snape and I know what we are talking about? This thing with you seeing Arthur being attacked by the snake. Your connection with Voldemort. If you think Snape is a problem, what do you suppose is going to happen when he figures out that he can see inside your head? He will take the knowledge and use you and Malfoy. He will use it to destroy you, Harry."

"Well, then I better figure out how to do this Occlumens thing right quick." Harry said, with more confidence than he felt. "Can you help? How can I prevent Snape...and Voldemort from finding out."

"Help you? The only thing that will help you will you two to come to your senses and find someone else to get your jollies off on the better." Sirius snapped back.

Harry knew he had to find a way to convince Sirius to help him. Somehow he had to show that Draco was more than just someone, as Sirius had said, that he was shagging. He glanced at his trunk. He went over and dug to the bottom of it and pulled out the blank piece of drawing paper that was hidden at the bottom. He went and sat next to Sirius and handed him the paper "What's this then?" Sirius asked turning the paper over to see the other side. Harry touched his wand to it and the image appeared. He smiled involuntarily as he saw Draco's face come to life next to his in the drawing.

Sirius looked from Harry's face to the drawing and back again. Harry said softly, "This isn't just a lark. We really love each other. He drew this for me for my birthday. There is a lot more to him than just being a Malfoy. And I'm not giving him up."

Sirius handed the drawing back to Harry and stalked out of the room. Holding the drawing in his hand for a minute Harry stared at it until the sounds of many feet charging up the stairs shook him out of his trance. Moving quickly across to the trunk he thrust the paper under his clothes and quickly closed the trunk lid just as Ron, Fred and George came in.

"What are you doing up here?" Ron asked, "Come on and join us?"

"Yeah! We are have to start planning for New Year's Eve!" George piped in, "Fred has some wicked ideas for party favors."

Sirius didn't try to talk to Harry again until the night before they were due to go back to Hogwarts. His godfather motioned to Harry to follow him out of the kitchen as soon as supper was finished. Together they went up to Sirius' bedroom again. Sirius stood against the closed door and said reluctantly, "You win. I've been trying to think of someway to convince you and I know that it is no good. I won't stand in your way about this. And heaven help us when it all goes to hell."

"You won't?" Harry sat up excited, "Why?"

"I figure you are going to do it no matter what I say. And I don't want Snape getting any more weapons against you."

"So how do I get out of the lessons?"

"Don't think you can, besides you need to learn how to block Voldemort out of your mind. I wish there was someone other than Snape at Hogwarts that could do it. But the slimy devil is the only one other than Dumbledore who can teach it."

"How about Dumbledore? Can't he teach me?"

"Wish he could, Harry. Sent him a message to try and and he sent his reply this morning. He was adamant that it has to be Snape."

Harry slumped into the chair, "So, what am I going to do?"

"I've never mastered it. But I remember the lessons we got when Voldemort first came to power. You can resist it just like you do the Imperius curse. But you have to focus and block. And Snape should allow you to have your wand, if he doesn't you let me know right away. Protego will help keep him out, but it is better if you can block him internally rather than a regular shield."

Harry looked over at him and shook his head, "I don't understand half of what you just said. I know how to cast a Protego but not one inside my head."

"Best thing is to practice your non-verbal Protego. In the time it takes you to say Protego he can half way through your head. Have you done any non-verbal spells?"

"No, not on purpose at least."

"Well, start practicing tonight. Start with an easy summoning spell. If you can get that down non-verbally then try a non-verbal Protego."

Harry shook his head. "I only have two days..."

"Well, you best get started. The safest thing is for you to stop seeing Malfoy. But if you aren't going to be smart about that then you'll have to learn how to master Occlumency right quick."

"But how?"

"Don't think offense, think defense. You are blocking off part of your mind. You are going to have to use a shield to protect your thoughts that you don't want Snape to access."

"And if I can't?" Harry said. "If Snape finds out that Draco-"

"Then you and  _Draco_ are going to have to do some fast explaining. And you better hope that Voldemort doesn't get curious. Can you imagine what he will do when he finds out the son of someone in his inner circle is bending over for you?"

Harry felt his temper start to rise, "Don't say it like that!"

"Just saying what everyone is going to think if they find out. How do you think all the Weasleys would react if I were to go down and announce that you have a boyfriend and who he is?"

"Don't. Just please don't." Harry said wearily. He knew that Sirius could do whatever he wanted, would do whatever he wanted. The fact that Draco and his relationship had not been discovered so far was sheer luck. Sometimes he wished it would, if it was forced out in the open they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. But deep down he knew that if it became public knowledge that it would be the death knell to their seeing each other. The pressure would be overwhelming from both of sides and he doubted they would be able to keep things normal between them.

"Doesn't it tell you something that you can't tell the family that you are closest to about the person you have been in a relationship with for over a year? And the only two people who know about it are both trying to convince you what a bad idea it is?"

Harry shrugged, "You know what? I really don't care. In the last four years I've fought mountain trolls, battled Voldemort how many times, killed a basilisk, and been attacked by Dementors. Being with Draco is the only thing that truly makes me happy. Being with him makes me feel normal, and I am sticking with him as long as he will have me." Harry didn't dare mention his mounting fear of what Draco's reaction might be when he finds out that Dumbledore thought that Voldemort could see inside his head and that he was seeing the dark wizard's thoughts.

Sirius sighed heavily, "Just be careful, Harry. Don't promise him anything. If you have start have a bad feeling about something he asks you to do, don't do it. You have good instincts, usually, I'm going to have to trust you. And know that I am here for you. Don't be afraid to come to me if you need help."

Harry leaned over and gave his godfather a hug, the older man gruffly returned it. "One thing for certain about you, Harry. There is never a dull moment with you around. Sure livens up this place having you here for the holidays."

The hope that he would see Draco on the Hogwarts Express was soon dashed when Lupin announced that Dumbledore decided it would be safer for them to return at the end of the break on the Night Bus. Hermione sat next to him on the swaying bus as it raced across England. Harry gave her an absentminded smile, lost in thought about Draco and what his reaction would be to to the newest twist in Harry's life.

"So, Harry, are you excited to get back?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look, "Well, considering I am going to have to take Occlumency lessons with Snape, I would gladly stay at Grimmauld place."

"Aren't you excited to see your friend again?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me how he liked the Christmas present."

"Oh, erm." Harry looked hastily around but Ron was busy holding tight to the seat in front of him, trying not to land on the floor again as the bus swayed wildly back and forth. "Yeah, it worked great. We were able to send messages back and forth a couple of times."

"Really? I wasn't sure how far the range of the coins would allow messages to travel. Where did you say he was spending the holidays?"

Harry looked at her and laughed, "Nice try. I didn't say where he was for the holidays. It worked fine over a pretty good distance. I was just wondering how he is going to react to the news that Voldemort is taking up space in my head."

"Oh, Harry. Do you have to tell him? I mean, can you trust him to keep it a secret?"

Harry looked out at the traffic that they were zooming past, wincing as they just squeaked past two lorries. "I can trust him. And, yeah, I have to tell him. It kind of affects him, too, doesn't it? If Voldemort can get in my head he might find out about … him. It could put him in danger, so I have to tell him.

"You really think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would go after your boyfriend?" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"How am I supposed what he will do? But I'm not willing to take a chance and not tell D-my friend about it." Harry flushed as he almost said Draco's name. Fortunately Hermione hadn't seemed to notice.

"Is that all that is bothering you?"

Harry shifted and wondered why he had sat next to Hermione. "Occlumency with Snape. How am I supposed to take lessons from Snape? He hates me, Hermione. He really hates me."

"He is a teacher, Harry!" Hermione shook her head at him, "He can't hate you. It will probably be better with him one-on-one."

Harry shuddered at the thought of meeting with Snape alone. He had to find a way to meet with Draco before the first Occlumency lesson the next night. Fortunately with the coin it would be a lot easier to set up meets.

OOOoOoOOOo

As soon as they were back in the castle Harry sent Draco a message on the coin

_Skip lunch tomorrow. I have to talk to you._

_What's wrong? Downstairs?_

_Tell you tomorrow. Downstairs. Love you_

OoooOOOoO

"Hey" Harry said as he walked into the locker room the next day. Draco was sitting at the desk, his books spread out in front of him.

Draco looked up and said with a smile, "Straw is cheaper."

"Listen to you, using silly Muggle sayings. The world has truly turned upside down." Harry smiled nervously and came over to him.

"I know why you had to see me." Draco drawled, pulling Harry towards him.

"You do?" Harry couldn't help blanching at the thought. Had Draco heard something while he was home about the connection he had with Voldemort, "Erm, what do you know?"

"I know it is two weeks past Christmas and you haven't gotten your present from me." Draco turned away from Harry and reached under the desk and pulled out a large box. He set it heavily on the desk.

Harry laughed and looked at it. "It's huge."

"Yeah, couldn't have owled it to you even if I'd known where you were. Mind that after you took off in the middle of the night after  _kissing_ Cho Chang I was more tempted to set it on fire than to send it to you."

"Hell, I've forgotten about that."

Draco laughed reluctantly. "Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better, if she was so forgettable."

The whole Cho thing seemed so unimportant compared to the newest developments.

Harry hesitated and then gave a sigh, "That was just one big awkward nargle-nest. Somehow we ended up being the last ones to leave the DA meeting. She is still upset about Cedric and wanted to talk about it, she was one of his best friends." Harry shrugged, he still couldn't figure out how he had ended up kissing her, "And she was crying and there was mistletoe. And well, I think she likes me not that I like her" He added hastily. "I didn't know what to do and it just seemed the easiest way to get her out of the room was to kiss her so that she would leave."

"You just kissed her so she would leave?" Draco drawled. "Seems like telling her you weren't interested might have gotten the message across a little more directly."

"It was a peck! Not like I kiss you." Harry exclaimed, and then he shrugged, "I hate girls crying. It makes me stupid."

"I would have to agree to that." Draco said, "Forget about it. After all I've put you through I figured you earned a free pass this time. Not, mind you, that you have my permission to kiss every crying girl or bloke that you come across."

"I promise. No more." Harry sighed with relief. "But honestly, that isn't why I had to see you. There is another problem."

"It can wait until you open your present." Draco said with a smile. "Don't you want to see what it is?"

Harry gave a half-smile and resisted the temptation to check to see how much time they had until class. He kissed Draco, "Thank you for being so understanding."

"You are lucky I am." Draco pulled the present towards Harry. "Go on, open it."

Harry smiled and tore the paper off the box. Pulling the flaps open he stared down into the box. "Clothes? You bought me clothes?"

Draco reached in and pulled out the first item a forest green button down shirt and held it up to Harry. "Yes. I bought you  _new_ clothes. Clothes that have not ever been worn by your whale of a cousin."

Harry laughed and reached down and pulled out a pair of jeans. "How did you know my size?"

"I guessed, figured anything close would be better than what you are wearing right now." he shuddered, "Ever since you told me that you are wearing someone else's clothes I haven't been able to wait to get them off of you."

"And hear I thought you couldn't wait to get my clothes off for an entirely different reason." Harry said with a laugh. He set down the pair of jeans, "Thank you. I can't believe you bought me clothes. I can't wait to try them on."

Draco went to pull off Harry's robes. "How about now?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. This time Harry did check the time and groaned.

"No, we can't. It is almost time for class. The reason I needed to see you was something a lot more serious. There is hardly time to explain but just listen." Harry, as quickly as he could, explained the events of the attack on Mr. Weasley and all the developments since then. Draco paled when he heard about the connection between Harry and Voldemort. When Harry told him about Occlumency lessons with Snape, Draco exploded out of his chair.

"Fucking Hell, Harry." Draco was pacing back and forth in the room. "I don't like it," he shook his head at Harry. "You can't do it. Snape is going to know in a minute and then the whole gig will be up."

Harry nodded miserably; he was slumped against the desk. He had been up half the night worrying about the Occlumency lesson with Snape and Draco's reaction. "How am I supposed to get out of it? And I can't let Voldemort stay in my head. It is bad enough if Snape finds out about us, but what if Voldemort does?"

Harry walked over to Draco and put his arms around the other boy's waist. "Listen. I've been thinking about this ever since I found about what all my dreams mean. I understand if this is too much. You can't take a chance with Voldemort finding out-"

"Just shut the fuck up. I'm not giving you up just because the Dark Lord might find out." Draco spat out. "I admit that I'm a little freaked out right now-"

"Yeah, nothing like finding out your boyfriend has a split personality with the evilest wizard since Grindelwald."

Draco scowled, "Don't joke about this."

"What am I supposed to do...really? Not to sound like I'm having a pity party for myself but how the fuck can my life get worse?"

"Easy. Tomorrow night you are going to have Severus Snape flipping through every memory in your head..." Draco gave a laugh and pointed at the green leather sofa, "Snape is going to see that too. Isn't he? Every minute of our last time down here."

"We are so fucked." Harry went and sat in one of the chairs, his head in his hands. "You are going to have to obliviate me. He can't see what isn't there."

"Not that I would ever do it but would you really want that? Just erase everything?" Draco asked slowly.

"No, I don't. But I also don't want Severus Snape watching me and you together." Harry gave a bitter laugh. "I just realized, we are getting all worried for nothing. As soon as he sees into my head and sees us together, he is going to kill me. Then the whole problem is over."

Draco laughed and sat down on his knees in front of Harry he reached out and grabbed Harry's hands. "Sure. You get an easy out but I'm stuck with him haunting me for the rest of my mortal life."

"Maybe I can become a Hogwarts ghost and haunt the Potions room to torment Snape for the rest of  _his_ mortal life. I'll be worse than Peeves."

"So, you don't think that you'll be able to do to block him?" Draco asked him seriously, staring down at their hands. "You can block the Imperius. It has to be the same kind of thing."

Harry shrugged miserably, "I don't know, do I? Until I'm actually in there with Snape. And you know how Snape makes me stupid. I can hardly say the right answer in class, even when I know it. How am I going to keep him out of my head, especially on the first try."

Draco nodded, "He does make you extremely stupid. I can never understand why you get everything wrong in class when I know we've gone over it down here."

"So, if you won't obliviate me, what else?" Harry said, "Hey, what about taking the memories out. Like when you do for a Pensieve? Do you know how you do that?"

Draco snorted, "We could try, but I have no idea how to do it and we only have five hours until you are meeting Snape."

"Should I just refuse to go and meet him? Dumbledore and Snape can't force me to do it, can they?" Harry said.

"That would put you seriously in trouble with Snape, and he is going to wonder why you are refusing. Besides which it doesn't solve the problem of the Dark Lord being in your head. When it comes down to it, Snape doesn't matter. I mean I don't want him to find out, but he didn't do anything when he knew before so chances are he is just going to be angry but not stop us. But if he finds out..."

"Does he know who you are? Would he recognize you if he sees you in my head? Have you met him?" Harry hated asking but he couldn't avoid the question anymore.

"He hardly knows I exist. Mother makes sure that I stay in my rooms whenever he is in the Manor. He hasn't even seen me, yet." Draco laughed dryly and walked over to the wall and pointed at the image of his grandfather glaring out from a Quidditch team photograph. "But that won't make a difference. If he sees me in your thoughts he is going to know I am a Malfoy."

They looked at each other, Harry sighed. "Okay, so I have to do this with Snape. I have to learn to keep Voldemort out. I'm not going to risk him finding out about you. We'll just have to deal with Snape if it comes to that."

Draco nodded soberly, but all the sudden looked up with a smile, "I'm thinking that we are thinking about this the wrong way. If Snape sees me in your head he won't know  _when_ the memories are from. You can just say they are from last year. Other than the creepiness of having him see us together, that is. And, what if you make other memories that he'll know are more recent?"

"What do you mean? I'm not going to go around snogging people to confuse him."

"You already have, you idiot. Cho."

"Cho?... No, I can't do that! That wouldn't be right. I can't use her like that."

"I'm not telling you to shag her or even kiss her. Just chat her up. Maybe even take her to Hogsmeade on the next weekend out. Create memories with someone other than me, it will distract Snape off of us. Snape will know that they are from this year."

Harry shook his head, "I don't like it but I'll think about it. We have to go. I can't be late for Umbridge. Last thing I needs is more detentions with her and evenings with Snape." he looked at the box of clothes. "I won't have time to take those up to the room. Okay if I leave them here for now?"

"Of course," Draco smiled, "Can't wait to see you in them though, and out of them for that matter."

"Thank you for the present, and being so understanding about everything." Harry leaned over and kissed him.

"I suppose being understanding is the least I can do for the Boy Who Lived" Draco gave a small smile.

"You don't have to be, and I love you." Harry looked at the time and swore. "We are going to have to run for it. I'll go through the kitchens to save time. You can take the Slytherin tunnel, that will get you closer."

Harry slid into his chair just as Umbridge was calling the class to order. He ignored Ron and Hermione's curious looks and bent down to get his quill and parchment out of his bookbag.

OoOoOoO

_"Meet me at the tree"_

Draco was already standing by the tree when Harry walked up. Harry cast a spell to erase their footsteps from the snow as Draco looked at him. He was shivering with cold

"What's wrong, why here? It is damn cold out."

"Just needed to get outside. I feel like I'm about to explode."

"How did it go last night?"

"Snape? Or me rolling on the floor unconscious and cackling with laughter as the Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban?"

Draco turned from where he was peering around the tree, making sure no one was coming. "What? When?"

"In the dorm fortunately, after Snape's lesson. Ron found me. Had to hit me to wake me up." Harry muttered, kicking at the snow. "Guess your family will be setting a few more places at the table."

"Fuck. Harry. Don't take it there. What happened?"

"Voldemort happened. The whole Occlumency thing with Snape was a disaster and when I got back I fell asleep and didn't wake up until Ron hit me. I was laughing out loud, hysterical. Ron was really freaked. Hell, I was freaked out."

"Things are going to get bad." Draco muttered. "I can't believe you knew about it last night."

Harry stared at him, "I didn't know about it, I just felt Voldemort laughing. I was laughing. I went into the bathroom and vomited."

"Are you okay now?"

"Headache. Scar hurts." Harry waved off Draco's concern, "but it almost always does now. What do you think is going to happen. Bellatrix is your aunt..."

Draco grimaced, "I'm waiting for the owl to tell me about it. My aunt is crazy. She was before she got sent to Azkaban according to my mother. I can't imagine what ten years in that place has done to her. No use worrying about it until she shows up. What about Snape?"

"It could have been worse. I blocked him a little, don't know how but I was able to cast a shield and force him out. But it is exhausting I was so wiped out by the time we were done, I can't imagine doing this again with him."

"You are going to be fine. And I'm more worried about the connection with the Dark Lord."

"Do you have to call him that?" Harry grumbled tiredly, "It just reminds me..."

Draco looked at him sourly, "It doesn't really matter what we call him, does it? We both know who we are talking about. And my stomach twists a little less calling him the Dark Lord than Voldemort, thank you very much."

Harry nodded, it wasn't an argument worth having he knew. "Okay. I have to see Snape again tomorrow night. And we have a DA meeting set for Thursday night. Let me know if you suspect anything from Umbridge, okay."

"Do you think it is wise? Having another meeting on top of everything else?"

"We have to, don't you realize with all the Death Eaters escaping everyone is really frightened. Maybe not at Slytherin, but those who parents fought before. They know what this can mean, they know that they have to prepare."

Draco nodded, "I'll see if I can switch with someone else to be on patrol for Thursday, keep things clear for you."

OoOoOoO

"Do you have it?" Draco asked eagerly as soon as he came through into the locker room office. Harry nodded and held out the much read copy of the Quibbler article. He pulled back his hand at the last moment as Draco reached for it.

"I don't know, Draco. Seeing as you are a member of the High Inquisitor's spy squad. Giving you this is in direct violation of Education Decree Number 27. I may have to turn you in."

"Bollocks, to that, the day you voluntarily give anything to Umbridge is the day I walk into the Great Hall starkers. Give it over" Draco said as he grabbed the newspaper out of Harry's sat down in his chair. "Put on some music while I read about the Boy Wonder."

Harry smiled and went over to the record player and put on the Stones' Sticky Fingers album. It was funny, Draco always used magic to put on the records but Harry still did it the way he had done it so many years ago hidden away in the cupboard under the stairs. He tried not to think too much about it but he supposed it was one more way to remember his Muggleborn mother.

As the record dropped on to the spinning turntable and the needle descended on to the spinning vinyl he looked up at the wall behind the desk. Harry had surprised Draco for Valentine's Day by taking down all of the old Quidditch photographs and put up Draco's drawings in the frames instead. The wall was now covered with the intricate drawings and sketches that Draco had created. He smiled in memory of Draco's expression when he had walked in and seen the wall. The Slytherin wizard had blushed and protested, but had conceded that he would much rather have the drawings on the walls than his grandfather's photographic image glaring down at him and Harry.

He looked over at Draco who was reading through the article, his lips pursed in concentration. As happy as Harry was about how the article turned out, it still had been incredibly hard to talk about Cedric. To talk about that night in the cemetery. He walked over and stood behind Draco's chair and loosely put his arms around Draco's shoulders. Draco reached up and gripped Harry's clasped hands and they both finished reading the article together.

"Skeeter did a good job." Draco said with surprise, "How did you ever get her to write such a…"

"Real article and not an inflammatory propaganda piece for the Ministry?" Harry said with a laugh, "Hermione gets the credit for that, she found out Skeeter's little secret and blackmailed her."

"That is positively Slytherin, I think I have been underestimating Granger." Draco said with a slow smile.

"You most definitely have underestimated her." Harry said as he took the article from Draco and put it back in his Charms book, tapping the newspaper so that it was disguised to look like a page from the textbook. "You know, she is the one that made our coins."

Draco pulled out the galleon from his pocket and looked down at the dragon etching that covered the surface. "Granger did this? I assume you bought them."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "She knows I'm seeing someone, so I asked her to make the coins for a Christmas present for my mystery boyfriend. I added the dragon after she had charmed it."

"Brilliant. I don't know of any fifth years or even seventh years who can do a Protrean charm." Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well remember that the next time you put her down for being Muggleborn," Harry grumbled.

Draco came over and nuzzled Harry on his neck. "I think she would miss it. She likes beating me in almost every class. If I stopped calling her names she might not try so hard." Harry laughed at the thought of Hermione not trying her absolute best in every class.

OoOoOoOO

Harry looked around in satisfaction at the members of the D.A. as they tried to produce Patronuses. Half the group had already been able to at least produce a silver mist and three had actually produced a corporeal one, Cho, Hermione and Ron.

Two things happened simultaneously that Harry didn't know which occurred first. The door to the Room opened and he saw Dobby standing there, wringing his hands in terror.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has come to warn you..." Harry's attention was drawn away from the trembling house elf by the excited gasps from one side of the Room of Requirement. Turning he saw a panther Patronus bounding past the students towards him. It leaped at him and he heard Draco's voice call out "She's coming!"

Harry gaze shifted from Draco's panther Patronus to Dobby. He looked up at the stunned group of students who were standing motionless. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" he bellowed. There was a split second delay as they looked at him blankly and then there was a mad rush for the door.

Harry stood in the middle of classroom watching to make sure everyone was getting out of the room. He shouted at them to make for the library or the owlery so they weren't all traveling down the stairs towards their dormitories at the same time. There was a thumping noise and Harry turned around to see Dobby slamming his head against the floor. He ran back and picked up the small elf and shook him gently. "Stop it. Stop it! Dobby, I forbid you to hurt yourself. Go back to the kitchens, hurry!"

Running out the door of the Room of Requirement he could see the last of the D.A. members disappearing down the far staircase. Quickly he turned and ran the other way. He started down the far staircase but swore as he got a glimpse of Goyle heading up the stairs. The lumbering Slytherin was still a couple of flights down though and moving slowly. Harry turned and ran back down the corridor. Draco was standing in the middle of the corridor, Harry skidded to a stop. Draco ran up to him, "What are you doing! Get out of here, she'll be here any minute."

Shaking his head, Harry looked at him. "It's no good. Goyle is coming from up the other stairs." They both eyed each knowing that there was no way out for Harry. Harry shrugged and reached down and pulled up Draco's wand hand. The hawthorn wand was trembling in his grip.

Harry was breathing hard, but he looked at Draco, his green eyes boring into Draco's, "Do it."

Draco's eyes went wide, "I can't!"

"Between you turning me in or Goyle, I would rather it be you. Do it now, we are out of time." Harry forced his voice to be firm, even though he was shaking. They both could hear the thud of footsteps running towards them from both ends of the hallway.

"Damn you, Harry. You always have to be the hero." Draco went back a few steps and held up his wand. Harry nodded at him and gave a half-smile as Draco chose to hit him with the jelly legs jinx. His legs collapsed from under him and he hit the ground hard. Draco paled but he tightened his jaw with resolve, not breaking eye contact with Harry he called out loudly "Hey Professor! I've got one..."

OooOOO

Harry wearily climbed into his bed. After he had finally made it back to the common room he had been assaulted by Ron and Hermione and all of the Gryffindor DA members. Relaying what had happened over and over again had been exhausting and he finally had begged to be able to go up to his room.

He climbed into his bed and pulled the curtains shut. Shakily he pulled the galleon out of his pocket and tapped a message to Draco.

"In my room."

"Expelled?"

"No, but Dumbledore is gone."

"What?"

"Dumbledore took blame. Disappeared."

"What?"

"Tell you tomorrow. Tired."

"Sorry couldn't give more warning. Didn't know until last minute"

"Don't worry. Love you."

"Love you."

OooOooO

Harry stopped by the kitchens and made sure that Dobby was okay. The trembling house elf assured him that he had done as Harry asked and not punished himself. Harry hesitantly asked for a couple of sandwiches. Dobby plied him with an entire tray of food and then turned with a wink so that Harry could use the secret entrance to the locker room. As he headed down the stairwell Harry wondered if Dobby had explored on his own to see where the staircase went or if he even wondered where Harry went with the trays of food.

Draco was already there, pacing the length of the room when Harry walked in, carefully balancing the tray of food and drinks. "Thank, Merlin. Are you okay?"

Harry set the food on the nearest bench and grabbed Draco and pulled him into a hug. "I'm fine. Got really lucky, but I'm fine."

"What happened? Umbridge is furious." Harry pulled back and pointed to the food.

"Let's eat, and I'll tell you what happened." Draco nodded and walked into the office ahead of Harry. With a single swipe of his wand he conjured up the green leather sofa and they sat down on it with the food between them. Harry, as succinctly as he could, described what had happened in Dumbledore's office.

"So, he just vanished?" Draco asked in disbelief. Harry nodded.

"Him and Fawkes, just gone."

"No wonder Umbridge is so upset. And you got off scot free?" Harry shrugged and nodded.

"There wasn't anything she could do. But, it is just a matter of time until she tries to catch me on something."

"Don't tell me you are going to have more meetings. You can't."

Harry shook his head sadly, "No. The D.A. is officially dead. No way we are going to risk it again. I forgot, thank you for the Patronus, between you and Dobby we got the message." Harry tilted his head and asked curiously, "How did you get it to talk?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked absentmindedly as he took another bite of his roast beef sandwich.

"Your Patronus, it gave me your message." Harry said.

"It what? It spoke?" Draco asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Harry laughed, "You didn't do anything different?"

"No, I just sent it on its way, but I was thinking that I had to warn you that she was coming."

"Well, it worked. Your panther said out loud "She's coming. It was your voice, but there was so much confusion in the room that I don't think anyone recognized it."

Draco moved the tray onto the ground and reached for Harry. "I think we need to have a little celebration for your narrow escape," with a smile Draco reached for Harry's robes and slowly started to unbutton them.

OoOOoo

Harry took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Snape's office. Each session with Snape had gone worse than the one before. It was becoming harder and harder to block him out. The last few sessions Snape had found memories of Draco and had sneered at Potter's attempt to block him. "Ashamed, Potter? You should be. It is a disgrace to think of you are an equal to Draco. The only thing that astonishes me is that it took him so long to come to his senses."

After the first session with Snape Harry had reluctantly given into Draco's suggestion of spending time with Cho as a way of fending off Snape's attacks into his mind. It had helped, he supposed but the date to Hogsmeade had ended so disastrously that Harry had regretted it ever since, even without Hermione's condmening dressing down of him for leading Cho on. The mixed memories of Cho with Draco had seemed to push off Snape and for that alone Harry was grateful.

The worse thing about the Occlumency lessons was that rather than making his nightmares end he seemed to be getting worse rather than better. The dreams of the hallway, the doorway, and worse even Voldemort's conversations were becoming a nightly experience.

Snape was standing by his desk waiting for Harry as he entered the room. He scarcely had time to set down his books before the Potions master has lifted his wand and with a look of loathing spat out "Ready, Potter? Leglimens!"

Harry felt the thoughts flying forward, He was so exhausted by the events of the day before that he knew he would have a hard time to shield his thoughts of Draco. He fought desperately to suppress them, to push other memories forward but he could feel Snape's relentless search.

Unwillingly, the image of Draco and his last time together entered the whirlpool of thoughts and he tried to pull it back to send the Protego shield to stop Snape. But there was a flood of images racing through his thoughts, _They were stretched out on the leather sofa, legs intertwined. Draco sitting up and pulling off his own shirt. Draco reaching and slowly unbuttoning Harry's green shirt. Harry hastily pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. Harry standing up to unfasten his trousers._ Harry shouted to try and stop the memories and it was with a gasp of relief that Harry suddenly realized that Snape had ended the Leglimens spell before the memory had gone any farther. The relief ended as soon as he opened his eyes and saw the fury on Snape's face.

A blow hit him across the face and he fell to the ground. Stunned he looked up at Snape looming above him. "How dare you." Snape shouted down at him, Harry scuttled backwards afraid that Snape would kick him.

"What?" Harry shakily touched his hand to his cheek that was burning from Snape's blow.

"Tell me Potter, when was that last memory from?" Snape was shaking with anger, he had stepped away from Harry as the young wizard had scrambled up.

Harry shakily said, "I don't know...last spring I guess."

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." Snape spat out.

"What makes you think I am lying?" Harry shouted back, his fear turning to fury at Snape's attack.

"Your clothes, Potter." Snape looked at him from head to toe. "In the five years I have the great misfortune to know you, you have worn nothing but oversized Muggle shirts and jeans under your robes. That shirt in your memory was a wizard shirt, a new wizard shirt. Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift." Harry muttered, not looking at Snape.

"A gift that you got this year." Snape did not give him a chance to deny. "When were you with Draco? You have been seeing them this whole time, have you not? Do NOT try to deny it."

Harry backed away. "I do not have to answer your questions."

"You will stay right here, Potter. I am going to return with Draco. Do not even attempt to leave. The door will be locked until my return." Snape swept out of his office. Harry picked up his book bag and flung it at the door as he heard it the lock click shut.

"GOD DAMN GODRICK ON A STICK" he shouted at the walls. Draco. He realized with a jolt that he had to warn Draco that Snape was coming for him. He hastily pulled the galleon out of his pocket and tapped in, "Snape knows".

Draco would not have time to reply, the Slytherin common room wasn't that far away but at least he would have a minute to prepare before Snape came crashing through his dormitory. Harry slid the coin back into his pocket and looked around the office. He felt like smashing all of the potions bottles sitting on the shelves. Picking up a potions book that was sitting on the desk he threw it across the room. It made him feel marginally better. Looking at the desk to see what else he could throw, his eyes fell on the Pensieve. Harry gave a small laugh and looked towards the door. It would serve Snape right if he looked into the memories that Snape had been so carefully removing before each of their Occlumency sessions. How dare Snape invade Harry's mind and see everything and then have the nerve to protect his own memories.

Without hesitating, Harry went over to the Pensieve and leaned over the basin, submerging his face. What he saw made him regret the impulse to intrude into Snape's most secret memories. As he watches his father torment Snape he became so lost in the memory that he forgot about Snape's imminent return until he felt something grab him and he looked over to see the furious visage of an adult Snape standing next to him. "Having fun?" Snape snarled as he gripped Harry's arm harder. Harry felt his entire body being shaken as he was flung back into the present. Landing on the floor he looked up to see Snape's enraged face and Draco's confused one staring down at him.

"How dare you?" Snape yelled at him, "Did you like what you saw? Did you see the truth of what kind of man your father truly was?" Snape turned his glittering black eyes to Draco, "And you, that you would lie to me. That you would continue to carry on, with this..." Snape jabbed at Harry with his toe. Harry scrambled to his feet and away from Snape, he stood next to Draco. Neither of them dared to look at each other or Snape.

His voice was like ice raining down on them. "You fools. You have absolutely no idea of the dangers you are playing with. Men have died. Women have died. Children have died. Yet you continue to act as if this will not affect you. You two were never meant to be together. Get out of here, I have no time for fools."

Harry and Draco hastily made for the door, just as Harry put his hand on the door he heard Snape's voice call out. "Potter. You will speak to no one about what you saw here tonight. Not even him. You will never come here again. I am through with attempting to help you." Harry looked back briefly to see Snape standing by his desk, with a quick nod he slipped through the door behind Draco. As the door closed he could hear the sound of a jar breaking against it.

Draco looked at him, they both instinctively reached out to hold hands even though they were standing in the middle of the corridor. Draco reached out and ran his hair through Harry's hair. "Let's go downstairs." Harry nodded and they turned to head down the corridor.

"We can go through the kitchens" Harry said quietly, "It will be faster."

"Together?" Draco asked, "Pretty big risk, don't you think."

"Don't care. Just walk behind me like you are in Malfoy stalker mode." Harry shrugged, he was so incredibly tired. He quickly wove through the dungeon corridors, Draco following a few dozen yards behind him. When he came to the painting of the bowl of fruit, he reached up to tickle the pear and the doorway opened up just as Draco came up behind him.

"I've heard about this but never have been down here."

Harry smiled, "We come down here a lot for late night snacks and to get food for parties." He skipped down the last few steps into the kitchen and looked around, supper was long over and the kitchens were almost deserted. The crash of crockery told him that they weren't completely deserted. Harry turned towards the sound and saw Dobby standing next to the pile of broken plates. The little house elf was trembling. Harry hurried over to him, "Dobby, what's wrong?"

"Master Draco, sir, Master Draco is right there." Dobby held up a shaking hand to point at Draco who was still standing on the stairs. His face was the image of the haughty pure blood git that Harry saw every day in the corridors. Draco gave Dobby a cold stare and then turned to look at Harry.

Harry swore under his breath, "It is okay, Dobby. Master Draco and I are just going somewhere to talk. Do you have anything that we could have as a snack?" He smiled as Dobby forced himself to look away from Draco and turned and snapped his fingers at the nearest counter, a plate full of sandwiches appeared.

"Thank you, Dobby. Remember, this is our secret. Don't tell anyone about Draco and I being down here. Or my secret exit."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will not tell." Dobby gave another suspicious look at Draco, and turned from them. His gnarled hands reached up and pulled one of his eight hats that he had balanced on his head. Wringing it in his hands as he walked away, only turning once to look worriedly at Draco.

"Come on, this way." Harry said and he showed Draco where the entrance to the locker room was.

"That's it? You aren't going to threaten him?" Draco said in disbelief. "How do you know he won't tell anyone."

"I know because he is Dobby." Harry said simply, "He has saved me, or tried to save me, loads of times. I trust him. Come on." Harry tapped with his wand and opened the entranceway and illuminated his wand to make his way down the stairs. After a moment's hesitation Draco followed him.

It was with relief that they opened the door on the other end and entered the locker room. Harry set the plate of food down on the desk and smiled as Draco enveloped him in his arms. They stood there for a long time, just enjoying the quiet and lost in their own thoughts. The coolness of the room and the steady feel of Draco's chest rising and falling against his own worked to calm Harry's racing thoughts and ease the tension in his muscles.

Finally, Draco stepped away and looked at Harry, "All in all, I think he took it pretty well."

Harry gave a shaky laugh, and shook his head. "If by took it well you mean than he didn't Avada Kedavra us on the spot, then I guess you are right."

"What gave it away?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed and plucked at the shirt he was wearing. "He found a memory of me wearing one of my new shirts and knew it had to be from you."

Draco groaned, "You mean…"

"Yeah, from yesterday. Why Snape is paying attention to what I wear is beyond me. But he knew and wasn't pleased…" Harry reached up and put his hand on his cheek where Snape had hit him. "Definitely not pleased."

"What was in the Pensieve?" Draco asked idly, as he laid his own hand over Harry's. "His own thoughts, I take it."

Harry hesitated. He still hadn't had a thought to think about the memories he had seen of Snape and his own father interacting when they were in school. Of his own father bullying Snape. "I can't say, I mean. There is a reason why he put them in the Pensieve. I don't think I should—"

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry, "It is okay. Don't tell me. I don't want to know." Harry turned around and pointed his wand at the bench and transformed it into the sofa. "I should be getting back but I just want to take a nap right now. I am so bloody tired. I can't think anymore, join me?"

Draco nodded, "Pretty traumatic couple of days, can't wait to see what tomorrow brings." Harry nodded wearily and laid down on the sofa, Draco stretched out next to him and put his arms around Harry. The black-haired wizard's eyelids fluttered shut and he was asleep before Draco pulled the blanket over them. Draco silently stroked Harry's dark hair and stared up at the ceiling.


	15. Future Dreams

They woke with a crash when the sofa transfigured back into the bench. Harry rolled off the bench and landed hard on Draco. They looked at each other and laughed. "That's never happened before." Draco drawled as he rubbed his head where it had banged on the stone floor.

"Sure gives us a better idea on how long the transfiguration lasts. It is nearly midnight." Harry got up stiffly. His body ached from falling asleep on the narrow sofa.

"Can't believe I fell asleep, meant to stay awake. We have to get back to the dorms. Are you going to have any problems getting in?" Draco asked. "I can just say I was on patrol."

Harry shrugged, "I'll make something up, chances are everyone will be asleep by now."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"About Snape, and all?" Harry nodded, "Yea, I guess."

"Well, fortunately with Easter hols coming up we don't have to worry about seeing him for another week. Give him time to cool down."

Harry looked at Draco who was straightening his robes. "About Easter. Do you have to go home? Can't you stay here? Most fifth years are staying to study for the O.W.L.s" Harry asked hesitantly. He didn't want to have the same argument that they had before summer break last year, but he didn't want Draco going back to Malfoy Manor either.

"I have to," Draco looked down at his textbook that he was stuffing into his book-bag, "My mother. I need to make sure she is okay."

"Can't she leave?" Harry asked, "What if she met you in London or somewhere?"

"As if my father would ever let her leave his sight." Draco said with a bitter laugh. "The only time she can leave is when he puts a tracer on her so that he knows exactly where she is at all times."

"But can't you ask for help?" Harry asked quietly,

"From whom? Snape? Dumbledore? Snape isn't going to lift a finger to help us now and Dumbledore is gone. Even if I could, my mother would refuse. I tried last summer, even though it was nearly impossible to talk to her alone. Father always has a house elf watching over her. He says it is to see to her every need but I know it is just to spy on her."

"What if they don't let you come back? Or try to do something? If Voldemort is seeing as much into my head as I am his..."

"We don't know that, not for sure. And besides, what is the worst they can do to me?" Draco shrugged. "Father might think of Mother and me as his own playthings to torment but he wouldn't let anyone else have a go at us."

"What about your aunt and her husband? They are family and...evil." Harry asked quietly, "I saw what they did to Neville's parents."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "What am I supposed to do? What would you do? If your mother was trapped in a house with a bunch of power hungry wizards? Would you send her an owl and tell her you weren't coming home anymore? I don't think so."

Harry wanted to lie and say that he wouldn't do it, but knew that Draco wouldn't believe him even if he said it. "Okay, I won't say anything more about you not going home. But just be careful and stay out of the way. And let's think of a way to try and convince her to leave."

Draco shook his head, "I've tried, Harry, I have. She is too scared and it's been too long. I don't think she'll ever go and if she doesn't then I don't. I am all she has; I'm not going to abandon her."

Harry shuddered at the thought of what the worst Voldemort and his Death Eaters could come up with. "Well, send a message on the coin if you need help."

"And, what exactly would you do?" Draco looked at him in amused disbelief, "Storm the Manor? Stop worrying about it. I'll be fine. C'mon, it's late. We have to get back to our dorms." Harry tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it. He put his arms around Draco. "Sorry, I ruined things with Snape again."

Draco shrugged, "He was bound to figure it out eventually, and now we don't have to worry about it. I'll see you after the holidays, okay?"

Harry pulled Draco's head towards his and slowly kissed him, taking his time to nibble on Draco's lower lip and jaw, "I'll be here when you get back. Just be sure you come back in one piece. Send me a message if you can, okay."

Draco groaned and pulled away from Harry, "Study hard while I'm gone so we have plenty of time to play when I get back. I would like to test out some more transfiguration charms on that bench, see if we can get a more comfortable sofa...or bed."

OoOoOO

Harry walked into breakfast after the holiday break with trepidation. He hadn't seen Draco since he had returned from the Manor. Harry smiled to himself when he saw him sitting at his usual spot next to Blaise at the Slytherin table. The blond seemed much as he always did, but maybe a little more tired. There were shadows under his eyes and he moved stiffly. Harry sighed. Draco hadn't sent him a single message while he was gone. Harry hadn't expected him to, even though he had checked his pocket a dozen times a day to make sure he hadn't lost it. Draco seemed to feel Harry watching him and looked over and gave him a brief nod before turning back to talk to Blaise sitting next to him.

OoOOoOO

Harry and Ginny ran out of the library, bursting through the doors in a fit of laughter as they were chased by their books, parchments and quills. Harry was looking back to see if the furious librarian was following them when he ran straight into something solid, someone he realized. He looked up to see Draco's glaring face staring at him. Without thinking he put his hands on Draco's shoulders to balance himself and Draco batted them away, "What's your problem, Potter? Get your hands off of me." They both turned to the sound of Ginny's laughter. She had her arms around her waist, bent over as she laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"Ease up, Malfoy." Harry shook himself and forced himself to take a step back. "What are you doing in my way, anyway?"

"It is called walking, Potter. And contrary to what you may think, the corridors are not here for your exclusive use. Get out of my way." Draco glared at Harry and turned towards Ginny who was wiping the tears from her eyes. He looked back at Harry, "Does the Weasel know you're eyeing up his sister?"

"Hey!" Harry and Ginny said at the time. Draco swept past Harry into the library, hitting him hard with his shoulder as he passed. Harry shook his head as the doors swung shot, but not before he got a glimpse of Madam Pince glaring at them.

"Ginny, remind me not to let you sneak me chocolate in the library again." Harry said as he stooped down to pick up their fallen papers and books.

"What would fun would the library be if you can't sneak in chocolate? Next time, I'll make sure we don't get caught." Ginny said with a laugh, as she twisted her long red hair out of the way to gather up her own things. "So, should I talk to Fred and George? About how to get you into Umbridge's office" she whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said quickly, looking around to make sure no one had heard them. As he said it he felt the coin in his pocket growing warm. A message from Draco. "I've got to go, I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

Harry hurried down the hall to the nearest alcove and pulled out the coin.

_What was that about?_

_Kicked out of the library for food._

_Looked like you were having fun._

_Ginny is nice but she isn't you._

_What is it with you and Seekers?_

_?_

_Cho=Seeker Girl Weasley=Seeker_

_I only want the Slytherin Seeker_

_Remember that. Can't believe you almost hugged me_

_Caught off guard. Missed you. A lot._

_Tonight?_

_I'll be there._  
  
OOooOooO

Harry looked at Draco as the Slytherin rushed through the locker room towards him. He didn't protest as Draco pulled him towards the wall and trapped his arms over his head. He met Draco's kiss with equal passion, reveling in the feel of his lithe body against his own. When they at last came up for air he laughed, "Miss me much?"

"You have no idea." Draco said, as he reached and started unbuttoning Harry's robes. "How much time do you have before you need to get back?"

"Enough, enough to talk and, erm, you know." Harry said with a flush. Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry, his gray eyes amused.

"If it is all the same to you, we'll start with the 'you know'. Talk later." Harry laughed and started to work on Draco's clothes.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, the green Slytherin blanket covering them both. The fire in the fireplace warmed the room. Harry twisted so he could look at Draco sleeping beside him. The blond's hair was tousled and had fallen forward, covering his forehead. Harry reached up and ran his hands gently through it, stroking the hair back again. He was still amazed, when he stopped to think about it, that they were together. That they had been able to look past everything else and just see each other.

"You keep that up and we'll have to 'you know' again and won't have any time to talk." Draco murmured. Harry stilled his hand and started to pull it away. Draco opened one eye to look at him, "That is not necessarily a bad thing, Potter."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "I want to hear how things went, how was your holiday?"

"Not exactly the pillow talk I was hoping for. But I suppose we need to move on," Draco said with a grimace and stood up and started to get dressed, "I want to go over tomorrow's potion lesson with you. Make sure you are ready for it. Snape is going to use any chance he gets to deduct points from you."

Harry doubted that anything that they studied for Potions would help them face Snape's wrath but he supposed it wouldn't hurt. "We can study Potions, but what happened when you went home?"

Draco stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at him. "You never told me that his eyes were red."

Harry froze, "Voldemort? You saw him?"

"How many other people with red eyes do you know?" Draco scowled. "He has been there before but the house is so big and Mother always has me stay to the family wing up until now. I never actually saw him up close until now."

"And what happened?"

"It was because of my Aunt Bellatrix. She insisted I join them for at meals, and once the Dark Lord realized that I was going to school with you he became very interested." Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. Draco was trying to look nonchalant as he threaded his belt through his trousers. Harry reached out and stilled his hand.

"What do you mean, he was interested?"

"He wanted to know the classes we took together, who you spent time with, the truth about the articles in the Prophet." Draco shrugged.

"My mother tried to deflect the questions, pointing out that we hardly knew each other. But my father was eager to prove himself useful to him. Father kept encouraging me to relate every little detail about you."

"So what did you say?"

"That we were in different houses and except for a few classes together we never spend any time together." Draco quirked a smile, "I opted not to mention our extracurricular activities."

"Good decision." Harry said. "So that was it? Dinner conversations?"

"Dinner with a twelve foot snake and a man with no nose," Draco said with a grimace. "Definitely put me off my appetite. There were a lot of Father's associates there the whole week. They spent a lot of time planning and talking about something."

"Really?" Harry said, intrigued. "Do you know what?"

"Not really. Just a lot of discussion behind closed doors. A lot of people coming and going. Had the impression my father was nervous about whatever it was. Enough about that, let's review Potions. I want to make sure that you are ready for tomorrow in case Snape tries to trip you up."

OooOOo

Harry checked the time, it was almost time for Potions. Double Potions. Harry wished he could think of an excuse any excuse that would get him out of having to sit in Snape's classroom for the next two hours.

"C'mon, Harry. We don't want to be late." Harry looked up and saw Ron standing next to him.

"Right, sure." Harry looked back towards the Slytherin table and Draco was moving towards the exit, as well. He looked at Harry and grimaced for just a moment before turning away. There was nothing to do but to go to class and face Snape.

With relief Harry realized after the first half hour that Snape was opting to just coldly ignore both him and Draco. Until the end of class Harry when he walked up to Snape's desk and set down his flask of potion. He kept his eyes down, not daring to look him in the eye. He had half turned away when there was a crash. He looked back to see the flask laying broken on the ground. Snape looked at him coldly, "Zero points, Potter." Harry was struck by the very certain reality that Snape was going to fail him and no matter how what he did in class he wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. He didn't bother to protest but went back to his table and started stuffing his supplies back into his book-bag.

Ron looked at Harry with a confused look on his face, "What happened? It looked like Snape did that on purpose." Harry shrugged. He hadn't told Hermione and Ron anything about what had happened with Snape. The image of his own father taunting and bullying Snape continued to haunt him. Hopefully he would get the answers from Sirius this afternoon. Everything was set for him to talk to him using Umbridge's floo. He wondered what Fred and George had meant by diversionary tactics.

OoOoOoO

"How did your Career Advice appointment go with Snape?" Harry asked Draco as soon as he drew near to Harry by the tree. Draco shrugged.

"Probably could have gone better. He spent the hour yelling at me about you." Draco shook his head, "I have no idea why he hates you so much."

Harry hesitated, he hadn't told Draco about the Pensieve memories, how badly his own father had treated Snape. Talking to Lupin and Sirius had helped only a little. "I think it goes back to my father. They really hated each other in school." Draco looked at Harry and laughed.

"We hated each other and look where we are now."

"Well, I think we should both be grateful that my father and Snape did not solve their differences like we have." Harry grinned, "So no career guidance, just yelling?"

Draco shook his head, "He thinks I should go into Potions," giving a slight grimace.

"You don't want to do that? You are excellent in Potions."

Draco shrugged and sat down at the base of the tree, Harry sat next to him. "I want to do something different. I like Potions but I would rather do something more creative. More me Of course, Father will tell me what he wants me to do. Not much point in planning anything until he decides for me."

Harry shook his head, "You'll just do whatever he says?"

"Well, it depends on what he decides, of course. If he says Death Eater, I"ll politely decline."

"You think he will?"

"I've given up trying to predict my father. Best not to worry about it. When is your appointment?"

"Tomorrow." Harry smiled. "Do you suppose I should have more ambition than just living past the age of 17?"

Draco looked at him "And you'd better live past 17. You probably should plan to do something. You are only going to be able ride on that Boy Who Lived tailwind for so long."

"Actually, I was thinking of Auror." He said it hesitantly; afraid that would Draco would laugh.

Draco boy looked at him and just nodded. "I can see that."

"You can?" Harry was more than surprised.

"You can think on your feet, you do what needs to be done without backing down. Of course you are pants at Potions. You would really need to work on that."

Harry grimaced, "I know, maybe you could help? Snape never will." Draco nodded.

"I could be persuaded, with proper incentives."

Harry laughed, "Why do I think those incentives won't involve the usual kind of payments."

Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders, forcing him on the ground. He straddled the black haired wizard, pinning his arms down. "Because you know me very well." as he lowered his head to kiss him.

OoOOo

Harry was dreading June not just because of the looming menace of the O.W.L.s but also because Draco's birthday was rapidly approaching and he was stumped as to what he could give him. He had been banned from going to Hogsmeade and he couldn't order anything by mail. Even if something he ordered made it past Umbridge's screening process there was no way he could get a package delivered without Ron and Hermione demanding to know what was inside.

An idea slowly formed in his head during Astronomy class one night, as he stared up at the night's sky. He didn't know how he could pull it off or if Draco would even like it but he couldn't think of anything else. The solution finally came when Hermione announced that she was participating in the Ravenclaw's annual O.W.L. All Night Cram Session and that she expected Harry and Ron both to participate.

Ron hemmed and hawed as long as he could, but finally agreed.

Harry shook his head. "I can't. I'm not going to spend an entire night in Ravenclaw with Cho glaring at me."

Ron looked at him in disbelief, "What do you mean you aren't going! I wouldn't have said yes if I knew you weren't going!"

Hermione glared at Ron, but turned to Harry. "Promise me that you'll spend the night studying. If you are going to apply for Auror training you have to do really well on the exams."

"I promise, I'm going to study Astronomy all night." Harry said it so earnestly that Hermione gave him a suspicious look but nodded.

That night he messaged Draco on the coin,

_Friday night, let's celebrate your birthday._

_Isn't that the Ravenclaw study night?_

_Get out of it_

_Okay. where?_

_Meet me downstairs._

Draco came whistling through the locker room. Harry straightened up from where he was leaning against the locker waiting for him.

"Happy birthday." he said with a nervous smile.

Draco smiled at him, "So what do you have planned this year?" His smile flickered for a moment and they both remembered that Cedric had been there last year for Draco's birthday.

"I miss him to," Harry said. Draco gave a rueful smile and rubbed his hand against Harry's cheek.

"You always seem to know what I'm thinking."

"Not always." Harry took Draco's hand and led him into the other room. "We have to wait for my surprise for a little while, so I thought we could dance. I've missed dancing with you."

Harry smiled and turned to the record player, he held up a package. "Your first present." Draco reached out and grabbed the thin 12" square present. "Hmmm. I wonder what ever could this be?"

"Shush and open it."

Draco unwrapped the album. He looked down at the cover with surprise. "How did you get the latest Hot Cauldrons' album?"

Reaching for the album, Harry carefully slid it out of the cardboard and placed the record on the turntable. "Well, I uh, bartered for it from a first year Gryffindor."

"What did you give him? Or her?" Draco asked curiously as flipped over the cover to see the cover art, the six members of the Cauldrons were dressed in all black and were crawling out of a huge cauldron.

"Oh, erm, a photograph." Harry muttered.

"A photograph of what?" Draco turned to look at Harry curiously.

"Me." Harry's cheeks flushed bright red. "Look, I couldn't go buy something, I couldn't owl-"

"You got the newest Cauldrons album for just a photograph? Doesn't seem like a very fair trade." Draco was smiling broadly at Harry's discomfort.

"I signed it, okay." Harry said, as he turned to Draco and buried his bright red face into the blond's neck. "She wanted one of those damn Chocolate Frog Cards autographed."

Draco threw his head back and laughed, "I would have loved to seen that." He put his arms around Harry, "Thank you. Thank you for setting aside all of your pride and doing that for me." He slowly started moving his hips in rhythm to the music that was filling the room.

"You're welcome." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "It is almost worth the humiliation."

"Only almost? I'll have to step up the dancing..." Draco ran his hands down Harry's torso and stepped forward, forcing Harry to move with him. Their bodies were tight together but they moved as one. Draco led them around the room, the beat of the music setting the pace. They only stopped when the needle lifted and returned at the end of the album. Harry reached with his wand and flicked it at the player. The record lifted up and flipped over to play the other side. "I thought you liked doing that by hand." Draco murmured as he nuzzled Harry's neck.

"There is a time and place for everything." Harry said with a smile. "Speaking of which, it is almost time for my other surprise."

"There is more?" Draco said with a smile. "This seems pretty nice as it is."

Harry checked the time, "We should go."

"Go. Go where?" Harry just smiled and broke away from Draco with a smile, he walked into the locker area and opened a locker and pulled out Draco's broom, he tossed it towards Draco, who caught it with a quick grab. Opening the next locker Harry pulled out another broom.

"Whose broom is that?" Draco looked alarmed, "We're going flying? Umbridge has spies everywhere, Harry. We can't..."

"It's Ron's, I'm, er, borrowing it. Relax. We are just going to the top of the Astronomy tower. I'll use my cloak and I'm going to use a disillusionment charm on you..."

"Disillusionment charm? When did you learn that?" Draco asked.

"Hermione. She thought it would be a good way to get an "O" in Charms."

"She's right. Okay, I'm game if you are." Draco said with a shaking laugh, "You aren't afraid of getting expelled?"

"If we are, we'll go together." Harry said with a smile. "But we won't get caught. Just fly straight to the Astronomy tower."

"Okay." Draco nodded and they both moved to the exit. Harry slipped on his cloak and turned and pointed his wand at Draco, in a flash the boy had been concealed, just a shimmer showed here he stood. "Hmmm. Hadn't thought about the brooms. They will still be visible, but it will just be for a minute."

"I hope that that is the only thing you forgot." Draco muttered. Harry laughed and opened the door. Peering around it to make sure no one was walking by they walked out on to the lawn and closed the door behind them. The sun had just set, the sky was a a deep purple to the west as the last colors of the sunset were fading.

"Don't dawdle." Harry said and climbed on his broom and kicked off. It took less than a minute to fly around the castle to the Astronomy tower and he gently landed on the rampart of the tower, he turned to see Draco's broom floating next to him. He laughed and pointed his wand, " _Finite Incantatem_ ". Draco appeared next to him.

"Nice view." Draco looked. Harry bit his lip nervously and went to the door that led to the stairs.

"Dobby?" The house elf rushed in and smiling broadly he looked at Harry. "Everything is ready for you, Harry Potter, sir!" The elf peered around Harry to see Draco, "And Master Draco."

"Thanks, Dobby." Harry smiled with relief. Dobby snapped his fingers three times and a table appeared next to Draco. Covered plates of food appeared next.

"Anything else, Harry Potter, sir? Dobby would be proud to serve..."

Harry cut him off quickly, "No this is perfect. Thank you, Dobby."

"I will clear away everything, when you give the signal sir. Just ring the bell."

Dobby disappeared with a crack, leaving Harry and Draco alone, the table between them. "Erm, dinner for two." Harry said with an embarrassed laughed. When he had thought up the idea of having dinner on the tower, he thought that Draco might like it. But now it seemed like a foolish gesture.

Draco wasn't smiling, he walked around the table and put his arms around Harry, "You are amazing." He nibbled at Harry's lower lip, "Only you could come up with something like this."

"You like it?" Harry asked surprised, "It isn't too...schmaltzy?"

"Dinner under the stars? It's schmaltzy, it's romantic, it's perfect." Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "I've been meaning to ask. Why does that house elf always call me Master Draco and calls you sir?"

"Oh, erm. Dobby is the house elf from Malfoy Manor that I freed, or rather, I tricked your Father into freeing a few years ago."

Draco chuckled, "No wonder he looks so familiar, Father was furious about that for weeks."

"Good. No more talk about your Father, let's just enjoy your birthday dinner."

OOOoOO

"You fucking idiot." Draco muttered into his ear as Harry struggled in his arms under the gleeful eye of Umbridge. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Take his wand," Umbridge tutted over to Draco. Draco reached into Harry's pocket and slid out the wand. Harry watched as Draco adjusted his features into a look of amusement and casually flipped Harry's wand up in the air.

"Mr Malfoy, be so kind as to fetch Professor Snape. Tell him I require more Veritaserum."

Malfoy looked over at Harry, their eyes locked for a minute and then Harry shrugged. After all this time it would be almost funny to be found out because of Umbridge, Snape and Veritaserum. Or not. He thought as Draco shot him one last glare before heading out the door.

When Draco returned with Snape the professor he could tell that Draco had been yelled at by the Potions master. He was pale, paler than usual. Snape swept into the room and Harry could feel the anger radiating off of him. He almost sagged with relief when Snape told Umbridge that there was no more Veritaserum to be had.

He wasn't sure what would happen next, and when Hermione started babble about a weapon Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief. She must have a plan but he didn't have a clue about what it was. He saw Malfoy giving him a curious look but just shrugged.

When Umbridge announced that she would go with Harry and Hermione to retrieve the secret weapon he saw Malfoy straighten up. Harry knew that Draco was thinking that this could be the chance they needed to get away. If Draco could slip him his wand there was a chance. Three to one against Umbridge would make it easy. He heard Malfoy volunteer to help guard them. His hopes were dashed as he heard Umbridge turned down Malfoy's offer. She hurried Hermione and Harry out the door. Harry gave one last look to Draco standing in the middle of the room, his face set.

OoOOoOO

Harry looked at the group of Gryffindors that met Hermione and him as they emerged from the Forbidden Forest. A grinning Ron handed his wand back to him. "How did you get away? Erm, what happened to Malfoy and the others?"

"It was almost too easy. It was like he wanted us to get away. Ginny got him with the Bat Bogey Hex!"

"Oh?" Harry said.

"She is the master of it." Ron laughed. Harry had to laugh, Draco was going to be furious but at least he wouldn't be permanently injured by it. He looked at his wand, trust Draco to find a way to help. He slid his wand into his pocket. Sirius was in trouble, it had been hours since he had his vision, he had to focus on getting to the Department of Mysteries.

OoOoOOOoO

Harry walked slowly down the stairs from Dumbledore's office. His thoughts were filled with the last vision he had of Sirius disappearing behind the veil, of the prophecy. Lost in his thoughts Harry blindly walked into someone. Backing away he apologized and looked around. The corridor was filled with students hurrying to breakfast. He looked at their smiling faces as they moved around him. They had no idea, he thought, that the world had changed. For them this day was just the same as yesterday. He wished it was yesterday, that he could turn back time again and save Sirius.

He had to get away and there was only one place he wanted to be. Heedless that anyone could see him he pulled out his coin.

W _here are you?_

 _Downstairs_. His response was immediate. Harry gave a smile, he knew that Draco must have been waiting for hours looking at his coin waiting to hear from Harry.

_I'll be right there._

_Nice to know you are still alive, you stupid git_. Harry laughed despite himself and hurried towards the kitchen entrance.

Draco was standing by the doorway when it opened. They looked at each other uneasily. Draco was glaring at him.

"Mad?" Harry asked hesitantly. He knew Draco had every right to be angry but he just didn't have the energy for another fight.

"What do you think?" Draco spat out, "You disappear for twelve hours and then just walk in like you've been out for a stroll."

Harry shook his head tiredly, "Hardly a stroll. I'll tell you everything, but I need to lie down. Haven't slept at all yet."

Draco hesitated and then nodded, looking at Harry's somber face. "Okay, I have food here too." Harry shook his head at the thought of even trying to eat something. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry tiredly rested his head on Draco as they slowly walked into the office. He stretched out on the sofa, with Draco lying beside him.

"Go to sleep, we can talk later." Draco said. "So long as I know you are okay, that is all that matters."

Harry struggled to keep his eyes open. "No, I need to tell you. It is about your father." he felt Draco stiffen beside him. "We went to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius, but it was a trap. Voldemort and your father's trap to catch us."

"But you got away..." Draco said, tightening his arms around Harry.

Harry nodded, "Your father didn't though. They arrested him and a bunch of other Death Eaters."

Draco shifted, Harry opened his eyes to stare into the somber gray eyes of Draco. "It was bad, Draco. And scary. And Sirius is dead. And Ron, Hermione, Ginny, all of them are up in the hospital wing..."

Draco looked at him, "They are going to be okay, though?" Harry nodded. "I didn't know where you had all gone. By the time we got free of Umbridge's office I searched the entire castle. Couldn't find you, it was like you had vanished in thin air."

"Not thin air, thestrals." Harry mumbled sleepily. "You aren't mad, about your father then?"

Draco gave a little laugh, "What? Be mad that my father is in jail and that I won't have to worry about going home next week for the summer? Of course, I'm not mad. Go to sleep. You can fill me in tomorrow."

Harry woke up and panicked for a moment when he realized he wasn't in his own bed. He looked around and saw Draco sitting at the desk, studying. The memories of the last night came flooding back to him.

"Finally awake, sleepyhead? I was beginning to think you would sleep through the whole day."

"What time is it?" Harry said, stretching. He realized with a start that he wasn't wearing any clothing. He looked at Draco questioningly. "And, what happened to my clothes?"

"It is just after one o'clock." Draco blushed, a faint pink, "I vanished your clothes. To be honest, they stank." He walked over to a locker and took out a pair of trousers and shirt for Harry. "I knew you still had some clothes down here. Go take a shower and you can tell me everything after you are cleaned up."

Harry nodded and walked over to the old Quidditch showers. As the hot water poured over him he tried to imagine what Draco would think of everything that had transpired the night before. Of the prophecy. He remembered that Draco hadn't been mad when he had told him about his father being arrested. He hoped that he still wouldn't be when he heard the whole story. With a sigh he turned off the water and turned to see Draco leaning against the wall, holding out a towel. As he grabbed hold of it he quirked his eyebrow at Draco. "Surprised you didn't join me."

Draco smiled and shook his head, "Much as I would have loved to, I kind of thought you just needed some time to get your thoughts together." Harry nodded, and dried off roughly. He quickly got dressed, pulling on the same shirt and trousers, Harry thought ironically, that Snape had seen in the Occlumency lesson.

Draco reached out a hand and pulled Harry towards him, "You look better already, not nearly as death warmed over as you did." Harry flinched involuntarily at Draco's choice of words. "Ready to talk?" Harry sighed and nodded.

Draco led him over to the sofa and Draco sat on down at the corner pulling Harry into his lap, "Talk." Haltingly at first, Harry started talking, telling him everything that had happened in the Department of Mysteries, everything that Dumbledore had told him.

When at last he had stopped talking, Draco was quiet. His face was blank of emotion and Harry tentatively reached out and ran his hand down Draco's cheek. "You said you were okay last night about me getting your father arrested, are you sure?"

Draco turned so that he could look Harry in the eye. "You did not get my father arrested. He got himself arrested. He decided to set the trap to catch you. Don't take responsibility for things you didn't do, Harry." Draco took a deep breath. "That is a lot to take in." Harry nodded.

"It is one thing to know that someone is trying to kill you, or wants to kill you. It is another thing to find out that I will have to kill him if I want to live."

"Do you think you can do it?" Draco asked, "Kill him?"

Harry got up off the sofa and started pacing. "How am I supposed to do it? He is the most powerful wizards ever and I am just some 15 year old who probably failed half his O.W.L.s. How am I supposed to do this?"

"You'll find a way, you always do." Draco said, "Look what you and your Gryffindors pulled off last night." Harry stopped walking around the room to look at Draco.

"But look at what it cost. Sirius died because of me. Ron and Hermione could have been killed too, we all could have been." Draco came over and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Sirius chose to come and rescue you. Just as you chose to rescue him when you thought he was in danger." Draco said softly, "I am so sorry you lost him. I know how important he was to you." Harry rested his head in Draco's chest.

"It just isn't fair. Why does everyone who cares about me have to go away?" He muttered, hating how pitiful he sounded.

"Hey, I care about you, I love you. And I'm still here." Draco said, wrapping Harry in a tight hug, "And thanks to you it should be safe for me to be home this summer. With Father and all his associates locked up, I imagine You-Know-Who is going to be too busy recruiting to stick around the Manor."

"Thank Merlin for that." Harry said. "For the last month I've been trying to think of a way to keep you out of there. My last plan was to stun you and lock you in my trunk and not open it until we were on Privet drive."

"A whole summer locked in your bedroom with you?" Draco gave a slow smile. "Maybe you need to revisit that plan."

Harry grinned sheepishly and checked the time, "I have to get up to the hospital wing, they are going to be wondering why I haven't stopped to see them yet."

Draco twisted his lips, "I hope that they understand that you needed to catch up on your sleep."

"Well, they were up all night as well. And I was the only one not injured. Hardly seems fair since I put them in danger."

Draco opened his mouth as if to argue his point but just shook his head at Harry instead, "When can we see each other again? Only a couple days of term left."

"Tomorrow? I'll message you once I find out how my friends are doing."

Draco nodded, "Okay. We are going to have to have some kind of fight upstairs. As soon as everyone find out what happens they aren't going to expect me to not attack you."

Harry laughed, "When you went off to get the Veritaserum all I could think about what the expressions would be on everyone's face if Umbridge asked the wrong question and the serum made me tell about us."

Draco shook his head, "You wouldn't have laughed if you were the one that had to walk into Snape's office and tell him what was happening."

"Was he mad?" Harry asked.

"Furious." Draco said with a grimace. "He had to smash his last bit of Veritaserum so that he didn't have to lie to Umbridge about not having any more."

"I forgot to thank you for letting everyone go." Harry said with a smile. "How long did it take you to vanish Ginny's bogey hex?"

Draco growled, "Two seconds is too long for those disgusting things to be flapping about. Goyle couldn't stop laughing long enough to finite them."

"Crabbe and Goyle didn't suspect anything then?"

"No, I loosened the bindings on the Weasels when they weren't looking and that is all they needed to get away." Draco looked at Harry, "You owe me big for that one."

"I promise, I'll make up for it tomorrow." Harry looked regretfully over at Draco. "I have to go."

Draco nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." Harry nodded and quickly made for the exit.

OoOoOOO

The next couple of days passed quickly, Harry was relieved when Ron, Hermione and everyone else who was injured at the Department of Mysteries attack were released by Madam Pomfrey by the end of the week. They had a couple of days to enjoy the June weather before the Hogwarts Express was due to depart. Even though it meant that he and Draco only got to see each other for a couple of hours. Draco had gotten a letter from his mother, reassuring him that it would be safe to return. His father and the rest of the Death Eaters, in a lightning-fast trial, had been tried and sentenced to a life sentence to Azkaban. Harry gave a huge sigh of relief at the news. He wished there was some way to convince Draco to talk to Dumbledore for help, but knowing that his father was locked up helped.

OoOoOoO

"Where have you been? It is almost time to leave for Hogsmeade." Harry turned from his pacing as he heard Draco coming through the Slytherin tunnel.

"Sorry, Slytherins are all on edge, seeing as how they are going home and half of their fathers are in prison." Draco said dryly, "Not all of them see it as the blessing that I do."

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say, he knew it was hard for Draco to always have to play two different roles in school.

"Forget about it. Just be glad you didn't walk through the Slytherin common room about an hour ago. Speaking of which, we are going to be attacking you on the train." He said it with a smile.

"You are?" Harry laughed, "Should I be worried?"

"Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure." Draco said, "Although I would prefer that our good-byes could be kisses and not hexes." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box.

"What's this?" Harry asked as Draco handed it to him.

"Your birthday present." Draco said with a shrug. "I wish we could spend your birthday together, but that isn't going to be possible for a couple of years, is it?"

Harry shook his head and smiled woefully, "Not unless you want to fly over and meet my aunt and uncle."

Draco shuddered, "No, thank you. Why don't you open it now. I know it is another month to your birthday but..." Harry smiled and pulled the ribbon off the box, tearing the paper off he lifted the lid. A thick band of gold and silver woven metal lay in the box.

"A necklace?" Harry said with a start.

Draco laughed, "Call it a chain, if necklace sounds too poncy for you. You can wear it under your shirt. Figured no one could see it there, but we both will know.

Harry reached and picked it up. "Thank you, it is beautiful."

"Turn it over." Draco set aside the box and held Harry loosely around his waist. Harry flipped the chain over, engraved on the other side was.

_Amor unus animus duorum corporum habitantes_

"Er, my Latin is a little rusty."

Draco smiled, "Your Latin is non-existent. It is a quote from Aristotle, 'Love is a single soul inhabiting two bodies.' "

Harry smiled, "It is perfect, thank you."

Draco nodded, "I wanted you to be able to feel this touching your skin and know that I wish I could be with you. That I love you."

Harry nodded, "I love you." he hesitated. With a rush he decided to ask the question that had been weighing on him for days, "Do you think next fall, since your Father is locked up. That we might be able to..." his voice trailed off, he didn't want to put the words out there.

"Come out of hiding?" Draco finished for him. Harry nodded, glad that Draco had been thinking along the same lines. "I've been thinking that too. Maybe we can talk about it when we get back? Come up with a plan? Isn't something we can do by just walking into the Great Hall holding hands."

"Actually, I was kind of thinking just that. It would be worth all the hexes just to see everyone's expressions if we snogged in the middle of Welcoming feast." Draco looked at him in disbelief and then just laughed,

"And I would be bundled off by Aurors to see how I had enchanted you or given you a love potion. I'm not saying we can't, I just want to do it carefully. Agreed?"

Harry nodded, "That is enough to keep me going this summer. Will you be able to message me?"

Draco smiled, "Shouldn't be a problem, but let me contact you first. I just want to get back to the Manor, make sure there aren't any unexpected surprises."

"I'll be waiting. I'm glad that this summer we have a way to stay in contact. Last summer was horrible."

Draco shrugged, "It will go quick and then we'll be back here. We should get going." He kissed Harry, twining his tongue against Harry's, breaking away from the kiss he smiled. "Don't forget to duck when you see the Slytherins coming at you on the train…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public Service Announcement: Check the time. Seriously. If it is after midnight you might not want to start the next chapter tonight (unless you have vampirelike abilities), because the angst is high and doesn't stop for quite a while... the biggest complaint I get from readers is sleep deprivation (2nd is SPaG errors). I think you'll find it worthwhile in the end, but I get a lot of reviews written blearily in the wee hours of the morning saying they couldn't stop reading so I wanted to warn you.


	16. Gordian Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR ANGST WARNING! Please believe me when I tell you this chapter (and the next) will be bad. Have a Kleenex ready. Everything will be good eventually, but these next two chapters are very upsetting. And then things will slowly start to heal for Harry and Draco.

The first night back on Privet Drive Harry unpacked and got Hedwig settled in her cage. He was keenly aware of the coin in his pocket, waiting for the signal that Draco had sent a message. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia pointedly ignored him at supper, other than his aunt handing him a list of everything he was expected him to do while home. Dudley was out somewhere with his mates. As soon as he had finished washing up the dishes he went back to his bedroom. Draco had said he would send a message as soon as he could, it had been hours. As he heard the clock chime midnight, Harry finally curled up on the bed and fell asleep, the coin gripped tightly in his hand. He woke up in the morning and checked the surface, no message. Harry went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. There was no reason to get worried, he reassured himself. He went downstairs and started his chores. Aunt Petunia always canceled the cleaning service in the summer. No reason to spend money when Harry could provide free labor.

Periodically, throughout the day he pulled out the coin. Still no message. Each time, he slowly let the coin fall back into his pocket of the cast-off jeans from Dudley. He had left all of the clothes that Draco had given to him for Christmas in the locker room. Looking down at the over-sized jeans that were held up by a belt he knew that Draco would hate seeing him looking like he did. Only eight weeks he told himself. He could endure eight weeks without Draco. He felt the heavy weight of the chain around his neck and felt reassured.

On the third morning when he woke up and there was no message from Draco, he flung the coin in frustration across the room. Almost immediately he scrambled out of the bed to find where it had fallen behind the desk. It was worse; he realized suddenly having a way to communicate and getting no message. Last summer he hadn't been this anxious, he'd known that he wouldn't hear from Draco at all. It is no big deal he told himself. Draco is probably having a nice time with his mother without having to worry about his father being home.

Four days later in the garden shed Harry swore when the rake he had reached for knocked over the stack of newspapers. He still had to finish the weeding of the flowerbeds before Uncle Vernon came home. Throwing down the rake he started restacking the papers when the word Wiltshire caught his eye. He quickly slid the paper out and sank slowly down to sit on the floor of the shed when he saw the headline "3rd Wiltshire Youth Missing"

Scanning the article quickly he heaved a sigh of relief when he came to the description of the missing boys. All were dark-haired, not a blond among them. Harry knew he was being foolish, even if Draco was missing, it wouldn't be written up in a Muggle newspaper. It was comforting to know that at least whoever had snatched the missing boys wouldn't go for a blond like Draco. Harry shoved the paper back into the stack and went out to the garden. For the first time he was grateful for all of the work that the Dursleys made him do. It helped keep his mind off of wondering why Draco hadn't contacted him.

By day ten he forced himself to keep the coin in his pocket. He didn't pull it out to check. He still slept with it clutched in his hand, just because he didn't want to sleep through any message.

By day fifteen he contemplated flying to Malfoy Manor. The fact that he didn't know where it was located in Wiltshire did not seem that big of an obstacle.

The next day Harry held Dumbledore's letter announcing that he was coming for a visit in his hand. For one brief dreadful moment he wondered if Dumbledore was coming to tell him that something had happened to Draco. He quickly came to his senses and remembered that Snape was the only person who knew about Draco and him. And Snape was the least likely one to tell.

Harry left his trunk half packed, waiting for the hour that Dumbledore had said that he would arrive. He still didn't dare hope that the Headmaster would, so he didn't pack. He pulled the coin out of his pocket. Two and a half weeks with no word. For the thousandth time Harry reminded himself that they had gone the whole summer without a single word. But he had thought that this summer would be different. Draco didn't have to worry about his father. The only reason he wouldn't send a message was because he had had a change of heart or because something else was stopping him. Harry sat on the edge of the bed staring down at the coin; he didn't know which one he feared more.

The doorbell rang. Harry jumped to his feet and raced down the stairs to get to the door before Uncle Vernon.

OoOOoOO

The excitement of being back at the Burrow helped to take Harry's mind off of Draco but it was a constant shadow that hovered over him. With a heavy heart on his birthday he slipped the coin into his pocket as he got dressed. Four weeks more. He sat down and pulled the drawings from the bottom of his trunk. Setting his wand on the drawing that Draco had created for his last birthday Harry sighed heavily as he watched the image of him and Draco come forward. He almost didn't feel the warmth in his pocket but he leaped to his feet and frantically grabbed for the coin as he felt on the floor for where his wand had fallen when he had jumped up.

"Happy Birthday"  
"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Bad summer."  
"What happened?  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too. Tell me what's wrong."  
"Remember that I'll always love you."  
"Draco, what's wrong?"  
"Have to go"  
"Dammit. What happened?"

There was no response. Harry sat heavily on the bed, fighting back the urge to scream in frustration. He didn't know when he had felt more frightened. Something bad had happened to Draco. He had no idea what to do, who he could turn to for help. Dumbledore. He could try and contact Dumbledore. He should have said something to Dumbledore when he had seen him, but had been afraid that he was panicking for nothing. Now he knew something was wrong and he had to do something. Harry quickly went over to the desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. Dipping the quill into the ink he stared at the blank surface. His hand was trembling and drops of ink dripped from the point of the quill. What could he possibly say? 'Dear Dumbledore, Draco and I have been secretly dating for two years and something has happened to him.' Harry gave a bitter laugh and threw down the quill. So, not Dumbledore. Snape? For all Harry knew Snape might be the reason that Draco was having a 'bad summer'.

Closing his eyes, he saw stars and realized that he was starting to hyperventilate. He forced himself to slow his breathing down. He walked over to the window and stared out of it unseeingly. Malfoy Manor. Draco had to be at the Manor. Wiltshire wasn't so far from the Burrow. Harry turned and headed for the door and bumped into Ron coming down the hall.

"Where did you disappear to? We're about to start a game of Quidditch."

"Oh, yeah. I don't feel up to it right now."

Ron looked at him in disbelief, "You don't feel like Quidditch? Let me fetch Mum. You must be coming down with something."

Harry forced himself to laugh, it sounded weak even to him. "Nah, just thinking about things."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "You okay?"

"Yeah, go on. I'll be out in a bit." Harry tried to smile reassuringly at Ron, and was grateful when the other boy just nodded.

"Okay, don't wait too long though."

Harry sank back down on the bed as soon as Ron tromped down the stairs. He could ask Mrs. Weasley where Malfoy Manor was, she would know. He went downstairs in search of Ron's mother who could always be found in the kitchen. She wasn't, instead Hermione was sitting at the table, studying Arithmancy.

"Hi Harry, I thought you were out with the rest playing Quidditch."

"Didn't feel like it." Harry dragged a restless hand through his hair, "Do you know where Mrs. Weasley is?"

"She went over to visit the Tonks. Mrs. Tonks asked for one of her recipes. Why?"

"No reason." Harry sank down into one of the chairs and rested his aching head in his hands.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, just have a headache." Harry shook his head at Hermione's alarmed look, "Not that kind. Just a regular headache."

Hermione nodded and went over to a cabinet and pulled out a potion flask and set it down next to Harry. "Here is Mrs. Weasley headache cure, should do the trick."

Harry nodded but made no move to take any, "Hermione, do you know where Malfoy Manor is?"

"Wiltshire? Isn't it?" Hermione quirked her head at Harry.

"I know it is in Wiltshire, but do you know exactly where it is?" Harry didn't even care that his question made no sense.

"Well, no one does, do they? Unless the Malfoys want them to know. It is unplottable just like Grimmauld Place."

Harry felt his heart stop. "It is?"

"Of course, that is what is causing the Order so much trouble. They know You Know Who is there...but they can't find where it is. Lupin has been searching the area for weeks."

"Oh." Harry stood up and forced himself to walk to the door. There was nothing he could do. Even if he told everyone, they wouldn't be able to rescue Draco if they couldn't find the Manor.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione had a concerned look on her face. "You can tell me."

"I can't. I'm sorry." He stumbled on the words and quickly went out the door, closing it softly behind him. He sat down heavily on the backsteps. Holding the coin in his hand he willed it to deliver another message from Draco. The curtains covering the windows twitched, he didn't see Hermione staring at him concernedly from the kitchen.

OoOOOOo

Two days later, Diagon Alley.

Harry stepped out of Madam Malkin's Robe shop. He felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest. He replayed the encounter he just had had with Draco. Draco had been angry and vicious. There was no hint or indication that it was all in fun. During all the fights they had faked at Hogwarts over the last two years they had always found a way to show that they cared about each other. A hidden smile, an amused wink, a gentle touch that no one else could see. Draco had stared at him coldly and left the store without looking back. Harry felt a hand on his arm and jumped, he looked over to see Hermione standing next to him.

"What happened in there, Harry?" she indicated with her head back towards the shop, "Is everything okay?"

Harry stared at her concerned brown eyes. For a moment he wondered if she knew, and then shook off the feeling. She couldn't. "Just typical Malfoy shit, wasn't it?" He tried to grin but knew he failed miserably at it.

"Was it?"

Harry forced himself to shake the feeling of dread. "Well, he did seem extra angry? Like he didn't want us to find out something. I wonder what he is up to?"

"I imagine that he is just angry about his father being sent to Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"That or something else." Harry turned as Ron joined them. He forced himself to smile, "Should we go meet your mum now and see Fred and George's shop?"

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was more astounding that Harry could have imagined. The store was packed and clearly a success. Harry was still trying to figure out what had happened at the Robe shop when he saw Draco walk past the outside of the store. He told Ron and Hermione that he would be right back, that he was going to see where Malfoy was going. To his chagrin they both insisted on following.

A half hour later they were back. Harry could hardly pay attention to the conversations going on around him as he desperately tried to think of another explanation for what he had seen. He slipped away and in to the backroom of the store. Pulling out his coin he sent a message to Draco.

"What is wrong? What happened to you?"

There was no response.

"D, I am really worried. Talk to me."

"D, I love you."

His coin stayed cold in his hand, warmed only by the heat of his skin. Harry drew in a shaky breath. Maybe Draco didn't have his coin with him. Maybe his mother was nearby and he couldn't send a message. There were lots of reasons why he hadn't responded but Harry knew that whatever it was it had something to do with the conversation he had heard Draco having at Borgin and Burkes.

Harry boarded the train days later with relief. Soon, very soon. He would be able to confront Draco and find out what was going on. He reached up and felt the chain around his neck. He knew whatever had happened that they would be able to overcome it. Whatever had happened to Draco, he would fix it. Days ago Harry had forced himself to stop speculating what could have happened at Malfoy Manor. He was driving himself crazy trying to guess.

Harry did not seek out Draco on the train. If the Slytherin wanted to find him, he would. It would only lead to more frustration because they wouldn't be able to talk freely without the potential of someone overhearing. This resolve lasted until they were nearly at Hogwarts. Harry had chewed his fingernails to the quick. Draco hadn't even come by to taunt him like he had done the year before. After the endless lunch with Professor Slughorn was finally over he put on the Invisibility Cloak and followed Blaise Zabini back to the carriage where he knew Draco would be.

Harry slipped into Draco's compartment behind Zabini and swiftly climbed up into the baggage rack. He knew that Draco had seen him climbing up. He listened as Draco bragged to his friends. Harry could hardly stop himself from shaking. At last the train rolled into Hogsmeade. The Slytherins slowly gathered their things and started to depart. Harry almost thought that Draco was going to leave with them, but at the last minute he turned back and told Crabbe and Goyle to not wait for him. The door closed and Draco walked over to the window, pulling down the shades.

"Come on down, Harry." Harry swung down of the rack, stumbling a little as his legs, stiff from being curled up for so long protested the move.

"What the hell is going on, Draco?" Harry came up behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders and turning him. He looked stunned at Draco, at the tears streaming down his face. Draco was shaking. He reached up and swiped the tears, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Draco opened his mouth but Harry never heard his reply. The spell from the tall dark figure in the doorway hit Harry square in the back and he dropped to the ground with a hard thud before Draco could catch him.

"I thought we agreed that you would not talk to him, it would only make things worse." Snape's cold voice echoed in the compartment as he stepped into the narrow space.

Draco wiped his face, forced himself not to look the inert figure on the floor. "He came in here, snuck in here, about a half hour ago. Hiding under his cloak." He tightened his jaw. "He wanted to know what happened. He knows something is wrong."

"Soon he won't suspect a thing. We have been through this too many times. If you want to give him a chance to live. If you want your mother to live, you know what you have to do." Snape said it without a flicker of emotion. "Draw your wand and do what you need to do, before he comes around."

Draco dropped to his knees next to Harry. He held his wand to Harry's forehead, but his hand was shaking so badly he dropped it. "I can't do it."

"You have to do it. Now."

Draco wanted to protest, but he knew it was the only way, he lifted his wand again.

"Just like we practiced, Draco." Snape's voice for the first time held just a hint of compassion. "It is the only way."

" _Delens dilectione mea._

_Obliviate memoriam amoris._

_Biennio tribus mensibus._ "

Draco felt the magic through the wand, his hand hook as he saw the faint shimmer of violet, gold and blue emanate from Harry's forehead to his wand, but he forced it to hold steady until the last shade of color was gone and he finally could lower his wand. His chest hurt, the bands of anguish so tight that he had to fight to breathe. He rested his head against Harry's chest, needing to hear the solid steady beat of Harry’s heart. His shoulders shook with grief as he realized that it would be the last time he’d ever be able to do so. 

With a broken cry, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him into his lap and the tears he’d been holding back rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed. Harry's head fell limply against his shoulder. Draco pressed his lips against Harry’s, tasting of salt of his own tears and yearning to feel Harry kiss him back, but he never would feel Harry’s kisses again.

“Enough.” Snape spoke harshly, any sympathy he’d shown before was gone as he pulled back on Draco’s shoulders. 

Draco nodded and breathing hard to control his sobs, he gently set Harry back on the floor of the carriage. 

"Let me check." Snape pointed his wand at Harry, " _Leglimens._ "

Ignoring Snape, what he was doing to Harry, Draco sat back on his knees and studied Harry's face: the faint dusting of summer freckles, the turn of his lip. Memorizing them. 

"It is done. There is no need for more. Any memories that remain will be so disconnected as to not make any sense." Snape spoke brusquely, "Remove the necklace." 

Draco shuddered but obeyed. He pulled down Harry's t-shirt to expose the gold and silver chain. With fumbling fingers he undid the clasp and slipped it off. The metal felt warm in his hand.

"I will retrieve the drawings from his trunk. Is there anything else that he would have of yours?" Draco shook his head, still staring at the chain as he flipped it over and ran his fingers over the inscription. 

"You know what you have to do when he comes to, do it. We must hurry, there’s not much time left." Snape left the compartment, the door sliding shut with a harsh clang. Draco listened to as the footsteps faded away before he again reached for Harry. Cradling him, Draco smoothed the hair out of Harry's eyes and through the blur of his tears he smiled a little as he tried to untangle the mess that was Harry's hair.

"I love you, Harry. I will always love you. I know you'll never know but I will and now you will be able to live. You have to: you need to destroy him. I know I won't be around when you finally do, but I'll come back like Peeves and haunt you until you get it done. Do it for us, Harry, for Cedric, for my mother. Please, Harry."

Draco's tears were running down his face and one dripped onto Harry's cheek and Draco jerked back as Harry flinched in response, he was waking up. Draco swallowed to hold in the cry of rage. It was too soon, he needed more time to say goodbye, but there was none left, time had run out for them.

Drawing in a deep breath, Draco set Harry back down. Standing, he roughly wiped the tears from his face with the back of sleeve as he took two steps back and waited, his wand ready in his trembling hand. Harry groggily opened his eyes and sat up as he looked around in confusion. His green eyes focused on Draco, his pupils widening in alarm.

Draco raised his wand, " _Petrificus Totalus_ "

 

Harry's body froze in place.

"I thought I saw you there, Potter. You are not as clever as you would like to think." Draco gritted his teeth as stared into the green eyes that were locked on him. Forcing himself not to think about what he was about to do he drew back his foot and kicked him hard in the face. The blood splattered on the floor and stained Harry's shirt. "That was for my father." He picked up Harry's Invisibility Cloak and threw it over the Gryffindor and walked out of the compartment.

Snape was waiting for him. The potion master handed Draco a sheaf of drawings. "Is this all of them?" Draco glanced unseeingly through the stack of drawings and nodded. He walked away without a word. If Snape said anything more, he did not hear him. He exited the train and turned automatically towards the path that would take him to Hogwarts. The tall figure of his godfather walked next to him. As they drew near to the gates that marked the Hogwarts entrance, Snape put his hand on Draco's shoulders, stopping him. Draco brushed off the hand angrily.

"I did what I had to do." Draco said, "Don't ask more of me."

"Nothing more, but you need to take this." Snape held out a slender vial.

"What is it?" Draco didn't actually care, he would have gladly taken poison if only to stop the pain.

"A mood elevator. Your performance is not yet over. You must play your part convincingly." Snape said, "The effects are short live, but it should get you through the feast." Draco held out his hand and swallowed the sickly sweet potion without a word. He stalked away, lost in his own thoughts as Snape resumed guard at the gate. Waiting for Potter to be found.

OoOoOOO

"Pip Pip"

Draco had not paid attention to a single word that Dumbledore said during his speech. He was solely focused on trying to get through the Feast without vomiting. Harry had walked into the Hall halfway through supper, his clothes still stained with blood. Draco watched as Hermione and Ron both rushed over to him. Weasley had spent the rest of the meal shooting angry looks at Draco, he knew that Harry must have told him about the broken nose.

Draco felt waves of nausea every time he thought of his foot impacting Harry's face. But he had played his part like he had promised Snape he would - he had joked with his fellow Slytherins, gleefully told Crabbe and Goyle about breaking Harry- dammit Potter's nose. He knew he had to start thinking of him as Potter, but couldn't do it. He would always be Harry to him now. His hand slipped into his pocket for the coin that he knew would never again send him a message. He hadn't told Snape about the coins. Harry would never know where the mysterious coin in his pocket had come from and would discard it. But Draco could, with a swipe of his wand, see the last message that Harry had sent and it was all he had left.

Hearing the sound of benches being pushed back and the excited chatter of the first years making their way out of the Great Hall. Draco looked around, his eyes automatically being drawn to the Gryffindor table. He sucked in his breath as he saw Dumbledore standing next to Harry, the headmaster's hands on Harry's shoulders. Even from two tables over Draco could see the wizard's blue eyes staring into Harry's green ones. Dumbledore's body suddenly stiffened and he froze for a moment. With a forced smile the headmaster patted Harry on the back and turned away. Harry stood there looking puzzled for a moment and then turned to Ron and Hermione, with a shrug.

With a start Draco realized that Dumbledore was walking swiftly towards the Slytherin table. Straight towards Draco. Draco took a step back, almost falling over the bench. He looked frantically towards the staff table and saw Snape standing up and moving towards him as well.

"Draco. A word in my chambers, if you please." Dumbledore was standing next to him. Draco didn't say a word, he was in a panic and almost collapsed with gratitude when he heard Snape's voice next to him.

"Draco has had a very trying day, Albus. Surely, this could wait until tomorrow?" the cool tones swept over Draco and he stared down at the ground. He realized with certainty that the headmaster knew, how had he figured it out?

"I think not, Severus." Dumbledore held up his arm, pointing towards the exit. "After you." Snape nodded and quickly moved towards the exit, most of the students having already left. "Draco." Draco looked at Dumbledore's hand. It was blackened. The fingers appeared to have died. He quickly looked away.

They rose up the magical steps to the top of the Headmaster's tower and Dumbledore opened the door. He turned to look at Draco. "If you would wait here for a few minutes, I need to speak to Professor Snape alone." Without waiting for an answer he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

The sound of Snape's raised voice disappeared in a moment and Draco knew that Dumbledore must have put a silencing ward up. He sat down on the bench in the ante-room and stared up at the ceiling. Draco forced himself to take in slow, deep breaths. He had made it through the summer. He was back in Hogwarts, but the stone walls of the castle would never again be welcoming. For a brief moment he let his thoughts drift to the Quidditch locker room. He would have to go back there one more time, but never again. His hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out the chain that he had taken from Harry. Weaving it through his fingers he willed himself not to breakdown now.

OoOoOoOO

September, 1998  
Courtroom Ten

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron entered the courtroom for what Harry thought was the thousandth time since the trials of Death Eaters had begun over eight weeks ago. Harry glanced back and saw that the Aurors assigned to him had taken their usual place on either side of the doorway. Their presence had been a hard fought battle, Harry hadn't wanted them but the media storm that the trials had generated had reached a fever pitch and Harry could hardly move through the crowds without resorting to hexing.

Harry gave a sigh of relief as they sat down in their usual spot. This would be the last trial they would have to attend. Soon the repairs to Hogwarts would be completed and they would be back in school. Ron, Hermione and Harry would be eighth year students. All students affected by the war were being invited back to complete their schooling. Harry glanced down as Ginny slid her hand into his. He smiled at her, but couldn't quite meet her eyes. Things between them had been strained since he had returned. It was another reason he was anxious to get back to Hogwarts. Once they were away from the chaos of the trials he would be able to rest, he would be able to focus on Ginny. He was sure that everything would fall back into place again. Squeezing her hand he turned to look across the courtroom.

With a sharp intake of breath he took in Draco Malfoy's appearance. The blond wizard was seated in the defendant's chair. He was thin, almost gaunt. His features had always been sharp but today his cheekbones stuck out sharply in relief to his face. He wore stark black robes and the color drained what little color may have been in his complexion away.

"He looks terrible," Hermione murmured. Harry nodded in agreement. As if he had heard the words, Malfoy turned his head and looked straight at Harry. There was no flicker of acknowledgement in the cool gray eyes that gazed at him. The arrogant confidence was gone, however. All that was left, Harry realized, was a frightened 18-year old man that had done some terrible things and some not so terrible ones.

Narcissa Malfoy had been tried on treason charges and accessory to murder. She had been found guilty of the treason charge for hosting, however unwillingly, Voldemort in her house. Harry had testified on her behalf, explaining how she had saved his life. He and her lawyer had successfully argued at her sentencing hearing that she be given a minimal sentence. Her sentence was handed down as a year of house arrest. The Ministry had intended for her to serve the time at Malfoy Manor but she had refused to return to her family home. In a surprise development, her sister had come forward and requested that she come to live with her and Teddy Lupin at the Tonks home.

Harry felt the nudge from Ginny and looked around, the members of the Wizengamot were filing in and everyone else in the gallery was standing. He stood up, wiping his hands on his robes. It was different, he realized, sitting and waiting for the trial of one his classmates to begin. Someone he had competed against, had fought and had hated for the last seven years.

At last the Wizengamot members had all taken their seats. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly sworn in Minister of Magic, entered the courtroom and sat down. It reassured Harry that Kingsley was present. He hadn't presided over all the trials but this one was so controversial that he had made it clear that he would attend. Harry had gotten to know Kingsley well over the past several months. The minister had invited Harry, Ron and Hermione over for dinner on several occasions. He had gone out of his way to show Harry the Ministry of Magic was improving and was eager for Harry to join the Auror program. Harry appreciated the time that Kingsley had given him and knew that the Minister was feeling a lot of pressure from many sides to demonstrate publicly that the wizarding world could trust the Ministry.

The bailiff banged the gavel on his heavy oak desk. "If it will please the court, we call to order the Wizengamot for the trial of Draco Malfoy."

Kingsley looked up from the papers that were neatly arranged on the table in front of him. "Is the prosecution prepared to proceed?"

The lead prosecutor, the Honorable Ecclesiastes Smith, a short rotund wizard, stood up hastily, "Yes, your honor."

"And the defense?"

The lawyer sitting next to Malfoy stood up, "Samuel Goldstein, for the defense, sir. The defense would like it formally noted that we protest the undo haste that this case was rushed to trial."

"So noted." Shacklebolt's dry response acknowledged the lawyer. "Are you prepared?"

"As well as we can be."

"Very good." Kingsley again looked down at his notes, "Let it be noted that this trial is a unique one, insomuch as the defendant is being tried for crimes committed as a juvenile, and simultaneously for crimes committed as an adult. Because of this the court regulations have been relaxed to allow more latitude in cross-examination and statements."

The prosecutor rose, "May it be noted that the speed of the trial was deemed necessary because of the frail health of some of the witnesses and the imminent departure for other key witnesses who will be leaving to attend Hogwarts."

Malfoy's lawyer stood up, "Nearly all these witnesses had agreed to return to the Wizengamot if the trial was pushed back to a more suitable date."

Smith gave a derisive laugh, "Nearly all, not all of them."

Harry watched Malfoy during this exchange, he seemed to be staring almost disinterestedly at a spot on the floor in front of him. The wizard's characteristic blond hair was still combed back but had grown so long that it had fallen forward and covered his face.

"Where did you find him?" Hermione asked, nodding towards the lawyer.

Harry grimaced, "America. No one here would take on the Malfoys."

"I still don't understand why you are paying for Malfoy's lawyer." Ginny whispered to him.

"I've told you," Harry said, his eyes not moving from Malfoy.

"Yes, but I don't understand why."

"His mother saved my life. He saved my life at Malfoy Manor." his voice was tense as he turned to look at Ginny, "It is as simple as that. All of their accounts were seized. They have the right to a fair trial. If my paying for their lawyer helps to guarantee that, it helps pay the debt I owe them."

Hermione gave a little cough to shush them as the prosecutor stood up to give his opening statement. Harry had heard the little man give the same speech at the last five trials, he paid scant attention to it. He wearily sat back, he was so unbelievably tired. Foolishly he had thought that after Voldemort was dead he would be able to rest at last, he would be able to live his life out of the spotlight. The last four months had been a non-stop as the Death Eaters had been rounded up and the trials had begun. The media's relentless pursuit of him had made Rita Skeeter's articles seem like a walk in the park.

At last the prosecutor wrapped up his speech, "We will not be safe until the last of the Death Eaters are serving a lifetime sentence in Azkaban." Harry thought dully, he would have thought that the lawyer would try something different occasionally.

Goldstein stood up and came around the table. "Draco Malfoy is a marked Death Eater. He does not deny this, the evidence can be plainly seen on his arm. It is my desire, to prove that the Wizengamot that simply wearing this dreaded mark does not and should not indicate his compliance, his guilt. A young man of sixteen when the mark was forced upon him, he should not be judged by this ugly scar alone."

"Are you prepared to call your first witness?" Shacklebolt turned to the prosecutor.

"If it pleases the court, I call Draco Malfoy to the stand." There was an immediate murmuring in the gallery as Malfoy stood up and moved to the witness stand.

The prosecutor stood up and walked over to Malfoy after he had been sworn in, "Please state your name, residence and age."

Draco turned to the prosecutor and gave him a cold sneer, Harry almost laughed at the return of such a familiar look to the blond's countenance. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, 18, cell block twelve."

Smith with a practiced look of exasperation said, "The residence that you lived at prior to being arrested."

"Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire or Slytherin House, Hogwarts. Take your pick." Draco said with a shrug.

"Your honor, we are off to a difficult start. I would like to request that I be able to question the defendant with the use of Veritaserum."

Harry felt Hermione stiffen next to him. He knew that she had been upset about the liberal use of Veritaserum during the trials.

Goldstein was on his feet in an instance, "May I remind you that Veritaserum is clearly not allowed in juvenile offenses. Five of the counts against him were allegedly committed were when he was a juvenile, only two of the charges occurred when he achieved his majority."

Smith was ready for him, with an almost bored tone he said, "The defendant is an adult of 18 years as we stand here at trial today. The Wizengamot has already voted to not hold two separate trials."

Harry watched Kingsley closely, he was a good man, but the strains of the Ministry were already weighing heavily on him. The minister leaned over and consulted two of the Ministry lawyers that were sitting on the bench next to him.

"We will allow the administration of Veritaserum, but strongly caution the prosecution to restrict its questions to those relevant to the case. This is not permission for a fishing expedition, sir. If I perceive that you are casting without purpose I will call a mistrial and we will start this all again at a later date."

Harry could see that the prosecutor had to restrain himself form showing his delight at the outcome of his request. "It just isn't right," Hermione said, "taking away their free will."  
Turning his head, Harry watched as the bailiff approached Malfoy with the now familiar slender vial. For the first time he saw fear in Malfoy's eyes. The blond retreated from the outstretched hand that held the eyedropper.

"Do we need someone to hold his head?" the prosecutor asked helpfully.

Goldstein came over and murmured into Malfoy's ear. Harry watches as Malfoy finally nodded his head. When Goldstein stepped away though, Malfoy obediently opened his mouth when requested and the bailiff administered the drops of serum. The bailiff nodded to the prosecutor and resumed his seat.

Shacklebolt looked between the two lawyers, "We will proceed, each of you will have one hour to question the defendant whilst he is under the influence of the Veritaserum, beginning with the prosecution."

"Let us start again. Please state your name, age and residence."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, 18, permanent residence, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire."

"Do you bear the tattoo that is commonly known as the Dark Mark?"

"Yes."

"Did you take this mark willingly?"

There was a pause, Harry could see Malfoy struggling with the answer but the serum won out, "Yes."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance, Harry had known that Malfoy's father had been a Death Eaters, but he had always hoped that he had been forced to take the mark rather than done it willingly.

"As a student in the year of 1997 did you illegally provide the means for Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts and did you participated in the battle that resulted in the death-"

"Objection! Two questions are being asked here, Ministry Veritaserum regulations clearly state that only question can be asked at a time."

"Sustained. Please phrase your questions more carefully." Kingsley stared over at Smith.

"Let me rephrase, as a student in the year of 1997 did you illegally provide the means for Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Did these Death Eaters and you engage in a battle that resulted in the death of Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"During that same school year, did you make several attempts on Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's life.

"Yes." Malfoy's jaw was clenched tight, he spat out the single word answers. His gaze was focused on the stone floor in front of him.

"Did you use the Imperius Curse on Rosmerta Boraca?"

"Yes."

"Did you force Rosmerta Boraca, under the influence of the Imperius, to give a bottle of poisoned mead to Professor Slughhorn?"

"Yes."

"Who was intended recipient of this poisoned bottle of mead?'

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Who actually consumed the mead?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Did this consumption result in his becoming gravely ill?"

"Yes."

"Did you also force Rosmerta Boraca, using the Imperius Curse to give a cursed necklace to Hogwarts student Katie Bell?"

"Yes."

"Did the resultant injury from the cursed necklace result in Bell spending weeks at St. Mungo's?"

"Yes."

"Who was the intended recipient of the necklace?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Moving on to the school year of 1997-1998. Did you participate in the torture of your fellow students at Hogwarts under the administration of Amycus and Alecto Carrow?"

Malfoy's response was not immediate, Harry saw beads of sweat breaking out on Malfoy's forehead as he fought the effects of the serum.

"Yes." Ginny's hand tightened in his. He looked over to at her pale face. She still had not told him all that she had gone through at Hogwarts last year but from what Neville had told him, he knew she had been subjected to too many punishments by the Carrows and the Slytherins.

"Did you use an Unforgivable curse on your fellow students"

"No." This time the answer was immediate. The prosecutor almost tripped himself as he spun around.

"Did you use the Cruciatus Curse on Hogwarts students last semester?"

Malfoy had almost a smug look on his face as he stared at the prosecutor. "No."

The prosecutor turned to Shacklebolt, "Clearly the prisoner-"

"Defendant." Goldstein shouted without bothering to look up from his note-taking.

"Clearly the defendant has not been given enough Veritaserum. I request more be administered."

"Objection! The serum was dosed properly. You witnessed its administration and have been questioning him for over twenty minutes. Why do you think that he is not being truthful?"

"Because he is clearly lying!"

The defense lawyer stood up and came around his table. "If it may please the court, may I be permitted to briefly question my client, to provide proof that the Veritaserum is working properly?"

Kingsley waved his hand in agreement, silencing the prosecutor with a glare.

"Draco, were you forced to administer punishments to your fellow students?"

"Yes."

"What curse did the Carrow brothers expect you to administer?"

"The Cruciatus Curse."

"And is this the curse you used?"

"No."

"What curse, hex or spell did you use to administer the punishments that the Carrows ordered?"

"Crucifigo hex." Draco said the word with confidence. There was an immediate increase in the chatter in the gallery. Harry looked questioningly at Hermione, she shook her head "I don't know that one."

"For the benefit of those who are not familiar with this hex, can you explain what it is?"

"It is a hex that send electric stimulation to the nerve endings of the hands and feet of the victim, but does not affect the central nervous system."

"I see, and how did you administer this alternative hex, under the watchful eyes of the Carrows?"

"I used a nonverbal command."

"Why did you not just use the Cruciatus curse?"

There was a long pause; again Harry could sense that Malfoy was trying to choose his words carefully still while being forced to answer the truth. "I have seen the effects of the Cruciatus curse. I did not wish to inflict it on others."

Harry felt Ginny's hand trembling in his, he turned to her. Her brown eyes were dak with emotion. She was staring at Malfoy. "Did he use it on you?" he whispered. She nodded, biting her lip. "Did he say Cruciatus?" Ginny stared at Harry, "I don't know. I don't remember. It hurt. He took his turn giving punishments when Neville and I were caught. I don't remember what he used. I was too scared."

Goldstein resumed his questioning, "Do you believe that the Crucifigo hex hurts less than Cruciatus?"

"It is equally terrifying but the pain is significantly less. There is no long-term damage with the Crucifigo, unlike the Cruciatus."

"I object! On what basis does he make this statement!"

"Draco, have you personally been subject to both of these torture techniques?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Draco." Goldstein turned to Shacklebolt, "I would like to remind that court that the use of Veritaserum is only as effective as the questions asked. If one does not ask the right questions one will not get the true answer, serum or no serum."

Shacklebolt nodded his head involuntarily and then turned to the prosecution. "I trust that you are confident that the defendant is still under the effects of the serum?"

"Yes, your honor." Smith said the words grudgingly.

"Please resume your questioning."

"You just stated that you have been subjected to both of these spells. Please state who used them on you."

Malfoy paled, he clearly did not want to answer but the serum again did not allow him to defer. "The Cruciatus Curse was used on me by my father, Lucius Malfoy, my aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort. The Crucifigio was used by Severus Snape."

"Why was the-"

"Objection. My client could not presume to know the reasoning that these casters of the spells were using."

"Sustained."

"Who taught you this alternative torture technique?"

"Severus Snape."

"Why did he-"

"Objection! My client could not possibly presume to answer why Headmaster Snape did anything."

"Let me rephrase. How did you come to learn this technique?"

"I told him that I would not use the Cruciatus. He offered it as an alternative. I had him use it on me to in order to be sure that it was not as painful as the Cruciatus"

"Why not refuse altogether?"

Draco's sneer was clear across the room, "I bear the Dark Mark. If I did not comply, the punishment would have been fatal. Severus wished for me to survive. We sought an alternative and found Crucifigio."

"And who taught you to use nonverbal commands."

Draco looked almost bored, "Severus Snape."

The prosecutor walked back to his table and flipped through his notes. It was clear to Harry that the man was flustered that the initial questioning had not gone as he had anticipated.

"Who have you used an Unforgivable curse on anyone?"

"Objection! He's clearly casting wildly." Goldstein was on his feet, protesting. Harry knew that it was too late, once the question had been asked the Veritaserum would force Malfoy to answer, it was one of the reasons he and Hermione objected to its use.

"I used the Cruciatus curse on Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle" the words were spat out.

Goldstein turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Your honor, clearly the prosecution is simply asking questions blindly. I again must ask permission to question my client to clarify his answer."

"You will have your turn, sir. The prosecution has ten minutes remaining of their allocated hour." Shacklebolt turned to Smith. "I will not remind you again, you are not permitted to use the Veritaserum to seek more charges against the defendant."

"Yes, sir. I do apologize." Smith said with an insincere smile. He turned to Malfoy,

"Did you confront Harry Potter in the room that is commonly known as the Room of Requirement-."

"Dates, please. You will recall that my client has had a long and strained relationship with Mr. Potter."

Harry had straightened up at the mention of his name, curiously he thought he saw Malfoy flinch at the word relationship.

"On the 2nd of May 1998."

"Yes."

"What was the nature of this confrontation."

"I asked for him to return my wand."

"Did he return it?"

"No."

"Did you subsequently attack Potter?"

"No."

"Did the attack result in the destruction of the Room of Requirement with fiendfyre?"

Malfoy hesitated, "No. Yes." His tongue stumbled as the serum sought the answer. Harry understood the difficulty.

Goldstein was on his feet, "Please, your honor, my honored colleague needs to rephrase the question."

"If I may be permitted to ask how the room was destroyed?" Smith turned to Shacklebolt. The minister nodded. Harry knew that Kingsley already knew the answer.

"How did the Room of Requirement come to be destroyed?"

"Vincent Crabbe started the fire."

"Why did he do so?"

"To kill Potter."

"Did you encourage him in this action?"

Malfoy looked at him in disbelief, "Of course not. We almost died. Vincent did die."

A bell chimed through the courtroom. Goldstein was on his feet in an instant. Smith looked like he was going to object but turned and returned to his seat.

"Draco, I would like to provide the Wizengamot some clarification for some of the answers you gave." Malfoy nodded, he seemed to relax just a little as the lawyer approached him.

With a scathing glance towards the prosecutor, Goldstein turned back to Malfoy, "You stated that you have used the Cruciatus curse once, please tell us who and why it was used."

"I used it in August 1997, on Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle under orders of Voldemort."

"What reason did Voldemort give you for ordering you to use Cruciatus curse."

"Rowle had failed in his attempt to apprehend Harry Potter."

"Why did you not use the Crucifigio curse instead, as you had with the students."

Draco shrugged, "He was a Death Eater." his mouth closed but the Veritaserum was fighting him. Harry could see the struggle and the serum won out. "He had tried to kill Potter." the words were spat out unwillingly.

"You were asked if you took the Death Mark willingly. To which you gave a positive answer."

"Yes."

"Why were you willing to take the mark?"

"By taking the mark I could prevent the torture and death of others." The words were spoken just above a whisper. Harry could see members of the Wizengamot looking at each other, unsure of what they had heard.

"Who were the others that were being tortured?"

"Muggles."

"When and where did this event take place?"

"Late June and July of 1996 at Malfoy Manor"

"Who conducted this torture."

"Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Would you have willingly taken the mark if it were not for the torture and killing of these Muggles?"

"Never." Malfoy spat out the word.

"How old were you at the time that the Mark was forced on you?"

"I had just turned sixteen."

"Was taking the mark the only thing you were forced to do?

"I was forced to take a vow to kill Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"What would have been the consequences of not succeeding in this difficult mission."

"My mother would have been killed."

"Would you have tried to kill Dumbledore if not for this vow?"

"Of course not."

"Why did you attempt to use cursed necklace and poisoned mead to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Malfoy's body practically shook as he tried to choose his answer, "I had been sent reminders of the consequences of failing in my mission. It was necessary to show that I was trying."

"What were the reminders that you were sent?"

"A lock of my mother's hair and newspaper clippings."

"The newspaper clippings were of what?"

"Articles of missing Muggles. It was a reminder that more would be killed if I did not succeed."

"As a member of a pureblood family did the fate of a few Muggles really matter to you?"

"No one deserves to be tortured and killed like that - not wizards. Not Muggles."

"The Muggle deaths to which you referred. These took place at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes."

"How many Muggles were killed?"

"Three." The word was whispered.

"Speak up please."

"Three."

"And who killed these Muggles?"

"Voldemort."

"During the summer of 1996 did Garrick Ollivander become a prisoner at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes."

"Where was he held."

"In the cellars"

"For how long was he held prisoner?"

"Until June 1998 when he escaped with Potter and the rest."

"What were your interactions with Mr. Ollivander over this time period."

"I brought him food and water when I was home from school. I brought him blankets and cast warming spells to help him stay warm."

"Who assigned you these tasks?"

"No one. I had been forbidden to have contact with the prisoners."

"Forbidden by whom?"

"Voldemort. Bellatrix. My father."

"You say prisoners. Who else was held in the cellars?"?

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Granger, Weasley. Others, many times I did not know the names of who was there."

"Did you provide food and other comforts for these prisoners as well?"

"For Luna, yes. The rest were only there for a few hours."

"The night that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger was brought to Malfoy Manor in April of 1998. Were you summoned?"

"Yes. I was asked to identify Harry Potter by Bellatrix."

"And did you do so?"

"No."

"Why not."

Malfoy looked at his lawyer with a laugh, "Because they would have summoned Voldemort and he would have killed him."

"And you did not want this to happen?"

"No."

"Harry Potter escaped that same night with the other prisoners. Did you assist in this escape?"

"Yes. I released the wards that prevented disapparation out of Malfoy Manor."

Harry felt his jaw drop open and he turned to Hermione to Ron. "Did you know about that?" he whispered. They both shook their heads. Harry looked over at the prosecutor who was consulting with the other members of his team. Again, he felt a flash of anger at how the trial was being handled. That information should have been found out before Malfoy was ever brought to trial.

"Were you punished for this action?"

"Yes."

"How were you punished?"

"Cruciatus."

"Were you threatened with death as a punishment?"

"Yes."

"What reason was giving for not killing you."

"They thought I might be still of use to them."

"At Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"When Harry Potter left the Manor did he take your wand with him?"

"Yes."

"The next time you saw Harry Potter was the night May 2nd. You attempted to retrieve your wand."

'Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I was using my mother's and could not cast spells well with it, I could not fight with it."

"For whose side did you want to fight that night."

"Against Voldemort."

"Even though you were a marked Death Eater."

"Yes."

"What happened in the Room of Requirement?"

"Potter refused to return my wand. Crabbe tried to kill him and Grander and Weasley by toppling over a tall stack of stuff on them. I tried to tell Crabbe that he couldn't kill Potter. He refused to listen and the idiotic git decided to use fiendfyre. The fire was out of control and we climbed to the top of one of the stacks and Potter and Weasley came back and rescued us. Goyle and me. Vincent was already dead.

The bell chimed and Malfoy sank back in his chair in relief.

Kingsley stood up. "As governed by the defendant's right after the use of Veritaserum this concludes the defendant's testimony for today. In order to expedite this trial we will proceed with the prosecution's next witness after a one-hour recess for lunch."

OoooOo

"The prosecution calls Harry Potter to the stand."

Harry stood up and walked to the witness stand. He settled into it easily, the first two trials he had had a hard time in the chair. It was only a few years ago he had had to sit in the very same chair during his Underaged Magic trial. The fears from that day stuck with him even after all this time, after all he had been through.

"Please state your name, age and residence."

Harry waited as there was a cough from Kingsley. Smith flushed and turned back to Harry. "My apologies, just your name and age for the record." The ministry had agreed to preserve 12 Grimmauld Place's unplottable status in order to help protect Harry's privacy.

"Harry Potter, eighteen."

"You were a student at Hogwarts from 1991 until you left the school following your sixth year in 1997?

"Yes."

"You were in the same school year as the defendant Draco Malfoy?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the tediousness of the questions. "Yes."

"Please describe your relationship with the defendant."

"There was no relationship. We were in different houses. We, or I at least, tried as much as possible to avoid him. We had some classes together."

"So you wouldn't describe your relationship as friendly."

Harry laughed, and with surprise, he looked over to see Malfoy smirking as well. Malfoy quickly looked away from Harry, not meeting his eye.

"No. We weren't friendly with each other."

"Please describe the events the night of June 30, 1997.

Harry hesitated, waiting. The prosecutor had been frustrated in the previous trials by Harry's and Kingsley's need to protect certain information. The withheld information had no impact on the trials but the prosecutor was frustrated that he was not given a reason, other than the standard 'Ministry Secrets.'

Kingsley spoke, "Please restrict your description to the events that happened at Hogwarts."

"Headmaster Dumbledore and I had been on a trip. We apparated back to Hogsmeade. Rosmerta Boraca pointed out the Dark Mark over Hogwarts. We flew on broomsticks to the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts." Harry stopped, paused remembering that panicked flight on brooms, landing on the tower ramparts. The sounds of a battle echoing up from the castle.

"And what happened, next."

Harry described how Dumbledore had told him to get Snape, but before he could go down the stairs there had been the sound of someone coming. Dumbledore using the Full Body hex on him and covering him with his cloak so he could see and hear everything that happened but could not do or say anything. Malfoy coming in to the tower and the conversation that followed. How Malfoy had stripped Dumbledore of his wand. Had told about how the Death Eaters were in the castle. Harry closed his eyes trying to remember the exact chain of events. Dumbledore had been so weak, and Malfoy had been standing in front of Dumbledore holding up his wand, shaking.

"Dumbledore told Malfoy that he had known that he had been forced by Voldemort to try and kill Dumbledore. Malfoy told Dumbledore that nothing had gone as planned and that if he didn't do it Voldemort was going to kill his mother. Dumbledore said that he had known all along about the plot, but had not wanted to discuss it with him for fear that Voldemort would use Legilimany and discover that Dumbledore had talked to Draco. But now that it was time, he wanted Malfoy to fight on the side of the Order, to hide no longer. Dumbledore assured him that the Order could protect Malfoy and his mother.

"And what did Malfoy say?"

"He repeated that everything had failed. Dumbledore told him that all was not lost. He said that Malfoy had not given up everything for nothing. That there was still a way out. Then Malfoy told him that there were Death Eaters in the school. That they had entered using the vanishing cabinet Malfoy had repaired. That they were fighting in the school."

Smith pointed to Malfoy, "The defendant told Dumbledore that he was the one that let in the Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Did the defendant threaten Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Malfoy said that Voldemort was going to kill his mother, Malfoy's mother. That he had run out of choices. Dumbledore repeated that the Order could still protect Malfoy's family. That there were still choices."

"What happened next?"

"Malfoy lowered his wand, Dumbledore was moving towards him then all of the sudden I could hear people coming up the stairs. The Death Eaters were coming up the stairs."

"These are the Death Eaters that the defendant himself was responsible for letting into Hogwarts using the Vanishing Cabinet?"

"Yes. There were four of them, they began to argue about who should be able to be the one to kill Dumbledore, since Draco had failed to do it. They were still arguing about it when Severus Snape came out on the ramparts. Snape delivered the Avada Kedavra."

"What happened after that?"

Harry took a shaky breath, "Dumbledore fell from the tower, I was released from his Body Bind spell upon his death. The Death Eaters, including Snape and Malfoy fled. I pursued them towards the lane that leads to Hogsmeade but was unable to catch them.

"Please describe what happened the next time you saw Draco Malfoy."

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and I were captured in April of this year by a group of snatchers. The snatchers brought us to Malfoy Manor in hopes of a ransom. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, was summoned by his father and Bellatrix Lestrange to identify me. Hermione had used a stinging hex before we were captured to disguise my face. Malfoy told them that he didn't think that it was me. But, he and I, both knew that he did. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione were identified by the photographs in the Daily Prophet and Lucius Malfoy was convinced of my identity. We were sent to the cellar and found the other prisoners. I was able to summon Dobby a house elf from Hogwarts who used to work at Malfoy Manor, he assisted in our rescue."

"So Draco Malfoy did not assist you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the chair, "I was not aware of his help. Dobby used elf magic to get through the wards, but three of us disapparated separately, using side along to bring Luna and Ollivander back with us. If there were wards preventing disapparation then someone must have dropped them because we had no problems leaving."

"So there is no proof that, if there were such wards, that it was Draco Malfoy that dropped them."

"Other than Draco Malfoy's testimony under Veritaserum saying so, no."

"When you left, you took Draco Malfoy's wand, correct."

"Yes, mine was broken, I needed a new one."

"What became of this wand?"

"I used it until I had my own wand to use. I still have it. "

"Why didn't you turn it into the Ministry?"

Harry shrugged, "No one asked me for it. My intention was and is to give it back to Malfoy, if he is released."

The prosecutor looked excitedly at Kingsley, "I would like to request that the witness present the wand as evidence, so that a wand master may examine it."

"I will allow that." Kingsley nodded.

"Mr. Potter, when would you be able to..."

Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the hawthorn wand. He looked over at Malfoy who was glaring at him. His lawyer leaned over and caught his arm. Malfoy looked at him and nodded. The lawyer obviously wanted to know if Malfoy thought the wand was his. Harry didn't know why he had slipped the wand in his pocket that morning, it was a last minute decision as he was heading out the door.

"Erm, thank you. That was very prompt."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with testimony from Ron, Hermione and Luna. All confirming the same things. Ollivander took the stand shakily and supported Malfoy's testimony that Malfoy had brought him food, water and other items which made it possible for him to endure the two years of captivity.

"I have no doubt that if it was not for Draco, I would have died that first winter."

OoOooOO

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Theodore Loveless, I am a wand master," the wizard was tall and wiry, of about seventy years of age. His gray hair hung down to his shoulders

"And your residence, sir."

"St. Ives, Cornwall."

"Have you had an opportunity to exam the wand in question?"

"I have."

"Have you determined the original owner of this wand?"

"I have. The wand was originally sold to and used by Draco Malfoy."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"From the description provided by Garrick Ollivander, the wand's creator and by matching the magical signature of Draco Malfoy to the wand's history."

"Were there indications that anyone else had used the wand?"

"The wand has one other master, its current master. The magical signature matches that of Harry Potter."

"Please provide the court with an analysis of the wand's memory."

"If I may at first provide a brief explanation of what my analysis can and cannot determine?"

"Of course."

"When analyzing a wand's memory I am able to determine the magical signature of the caster, the sequence in which significant spells were cast. However, as we all use our wands every day for mundane tasks that require little magical power, these spells fade from the wand's memory. What is retained by the wand over time is just those spells of such power and force as to imprint themselves in to the wand's own magic. These impressions can be retrieved going back several years, depending of course on how powerful the witch or wizard's magic is. When a wand master analyzes a wand's history, we begin by unraveling the history, very much like a ball of thread."

The man walked to the center of the floor where a small stand had been set. He placed the wand in a vertical wand holder so that its point tipped straight up.

"For the protection of those present I will cast a shield within which I may release the history without releasing wild magic into the room. Once it has been safely released and visible I will provide my analysis. I beg the court's time as this does take a few minutes."

Loveless stood next to the wand and cast a shimmering shield that was at first opaque but within a few moments the surface cleared and they could observe the master standing next to the wand. The shield was nearly ten feet across and encompassed a large portion of the open floor space in front of the Wizengamot members. With his own wand he cast a beam of light at the hawthorn wand and a shimmering gold connection appeared. The wand master began to rapidly spin his wand arm around his head, the gold thread connection never broke and instead the enclosed area became filled with dozens and then hundreds of gold loops, each floating on its own. The gold thread wasn't smooth Harry realized suddenly but appeared to be knotted with beads or encircled with spots of colors.

Suddenly, Loveless lowered his wand and broke the connection to Malfoy's wand. The golden loops stayed where they were, hovering inside the small space. Loveless motioned with his wand and slipped through the shield. He was breathing hard. The exertion of unwinding had clearly drained him. He walked over to the witness stand and drank a glass of water.

"As will soon become clear," Loveless paused to take a deep breath, "I was surprised that such a relatively young wand that it has experienced significant powerful use. A most fascinating instrument. Now that the history has been unwound I can drop the shield and provide the analysis."

With a flick of his wand the shield disappeared. Immediately the golden loops sprang to fill the center of the room. In the bigger space the thin gold thread expanded becoming almost ropelike.

Loveless walked quickly to the other side of the room where a thin end of the rope floated. A blue knot twisted the rope near the end. "This is where the history ends, that is to say the most recent spells cast. This blue knot is that of the disarming charm, Expelliarmus. Which is very interesting, because as I have said, every day spells are not usually retained. This one was, however, issued with such force as to provide a permanent impression in the wand's history. It is, of course, the spell used by Harry Potter on You Know Who. Quite remarkable, it is the first time that I have ever seen such a power impression for a spell..."

A cough from Shacklebolt prompted the wand master to move on.

"As it was easy to determine from this one spell that the caster was Harry Potter, I was able to trace back to where the wand exchanged hands." He stood where he was and pulled on the rope. The loose end with the blue knot dropped neatly on the ground behind him, as he pulled the rope coiled on itself. He came to a black knot. "Here is where Mr. Potter cast the Cruciatus curse. Again, a very powerful magical marker." The stillness of the gallery erupted in excited talk, as everyone turned to stare at Harry. He sat stiffly in his seat, Hermione touched his arm and he leaned to whisper in her ear, "Carrow." Thinking back to that late night in the Ravenclaw Tower with Carrow threatening Professor McGonagall.

Kingsley Shacklebolt banged his gavel on the desk, "If the witness would please limit his testimony to the wand usage of the defendant who is on trial."

"Of course, of course." the wand master rapidly pulled on the rope. Hand over hand, the wand master made the rope fly through his hands. Harry watched the knots slip by, there was a section that had a tight cluster of knots. Hermione nudged him. "Gringotts" Ron smiled over at them from the other side of Hermione and nodded. The previous week Harry had had to meet with Gringotts representatives to negotiate a settlement for the damage they did in their break-in. He was grateful that Bill Weasley had been able to participate in the meeting. The goblins were still livid but they were able to come up with a compromise and he once again had full access to his vaults.

At last the man stopped, he held up the rope. "It is here the signature changes. A magical signature is much like a heartbeat. Wand masters can feel it pulsing and can match it to the wizard. In this case it also made easier because as you can see here the twisting of the rope here is reversed. Mr. Malfoy is left-handed and of course, casts with his left hand.

"My analysis of Mr. Malfoy's usage is this, there are significant times where the wand was clearly used only for schoolwork, no significant usage. Except these peculiar lavender knots. Which I admit, I had never encountered before. After reviewing the testimony regarding the Crucifigo spell I decided to conduct an experiment with a willing assistant. I was able to determine that these knots are indicators of this most unusual spell." He started to pull on the rope again.

"As we move farther down the wand's history," the wand master paused and held up the rope for all to see the black knot woven into the rope. "We again have the familiar black knot of the Cruciatus curse. It is the only time the Cruciatus curse was used by Mr. Malfoy. Thanks to Mr. Malfoy's Veritaserum testimony, it also provides a time-marker for this portion of the history. This occurred on August 1st 1997. Going back further, we have another long spell of no significant spells or particularly powerful magic."

The wand master's hands and arms were moving non-stop to pull the gold rope through his hands. Sweat was starting to roll down his face from the exertion. Harry was impressed that such a seemingly frail man could exert so much effort. The coil on the ground was growing rapidly behind him. The man stopped and held up the rope.

"Here, we see the knot of the Imperius curse. It was used twice within a two month period. Again this matches the testimony provided regarding Rosmerta Boraca." The wand master let go of the rope and again walked over for a drink of water. Harry noticed with surprise that most of the rope was now coiled on the ground. All that remained was a single line of the rope stretching across the room like a clothes line. At the very end was a single knot, it was far larger than all of the other knots combined.

Harry gazed fascinated at the Gordian knot. It appeared to be woven of multicolor threads of violet, gold and blue and was so large that it appeared to weigh down the end of rope. He looked over at Hermione, she was at the edge of her seat. "This is truly fascinating, I had no idea so much could be learned from a wand." she whispered to Harry.

The wand master walked over to the knot. "And finally we come to this final knot. It was so powerfully cast and woven of two magical signatures that it actually stopped the wand history, I was unable to pull anything more after this." the man stretched his hands out and without touching the knot he was able to levitate it into the center of the room.

"And, what was this spell that was cast?" The prosecutor had sprung up. His excitement was evident on his face.

"A memory charm, a very powerful memory charm. Not your run of the mill obliviate. And one, I might add, that was applied to a significant time period of memories."

Harry looked over at Draco Malfoy. The blond had moved to the edge of his seat and was shaking his head as if denying what was happening in front of him.

"And who was the victim of this, as you say, significant memory charm? Can you determine the subject of this crime?"

The wand master gave a small smile, "Unlike a Pensieve memory that can replay an entire memory, the knot does not have that capability." Harry watched as Malfoy fell back in his chair in relief. "However, I have determined that I will be able to pull fragments of the memories that were erased-"

Goldstein was on his feet, "It is my understanding that obliviated memories cannot ever be retrieved, even fragments." Malfoy's face had gone completely white, his whole body was shaking.

The wand master smiled, "As I said when I started, this wand is very unique. There is only one circumstance when memories can be retrieved. This is much like when a wand duels with its own twin core and experiences Priori Incantatem. The only way a wand can retrieve memories, or rather fragments of memories, is when the two magical signatures that created the knot are also the signatures of wizards who have been or are master of the wand. Such is the case with this knot of memories."

Silence filled the room.

Goldstein sank to his seat, slowly. Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice rang out into the silence. "To be absolutely clear. You are saying that the victim of this memory charm was Harry Potter."

"Yes." The wand master said simply, "Without question."

The room exploded with sound. Harry sat, stunned, oblivious of the noise and commotion that surrounded him. He stared at Draco Malfoy who, for the first time during the trial, had locked his eyes on to Harry's. There was no color in the blond's face. The gray eyes that had appeared dull and uninterested during the trial were blown wide in fear. Malfoy was shaking his head as if he could prevent the truth from coming out. Harry watched witlessly as Goldstein grabbed Malfoy's arm to get his attention, whispering furiously in his ear.

"Clear the gallery, clear the gallery." Kingsley voice rang out using Sonorous, the only way he could be heard over the clamor. Harry became aware of the flash of red robes standing in front of him and realized that the Aurors assigned to him had moved in and were standing on either side of him. Shielding him for the avid gazes of those around him. The sounds of shuffling feet and excited voices slowly faded.

"Harry, what does he mean, what did Malfoy do to you?" Ginny asked, she was clutching his arm pulling him towards her.

"I don't know. I have no idea." Harry muttered the words, "It has to be a mistake. Malfoy never got that close to me. Someone would have witnessed it."

Hermione was holding on to his other hand, "We'll just have to wait and see." she whispered quietly.

Ron was looking furiously down at Malfoy, "I knew you should never have gone back to save him from that fire, the git is evil."

Kingsley banged his gavel.

"Were you aware of this?" Shacklebolt shot the question at the prosecutor.

"No, your honor. The wand was presented as evidence at the last minute, by Potter himself. There was no time for the testimony to be reviewed prior."

"Harry, please step forward." Kingsley turned to look at Harry. He shakily stood up and moved to the stairs that lead from the gallery to the floor of the courtroom. He saw that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were moving down with him. He looked just at Kingsley, ignoring the excited faces of the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot.

"Do you have any knowledge of this event?"

"No, no. It must be a mistake. Malfoy never would have had a chance to do it."

"Loveless, is there any chance this is a mistake? That it is another person's memories that were erased?"

"No. None. I can prove it, it is easy enough to release the fragments of memories that were retained to be projected."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT." Malfoy screamed from the chair where he sat, the chair automatically restrained him as it felt him rising out of it, thin ropes wrapping around his forearms. Malfoy struggled against the restraint. "HARRY, DON'T LET HIM DO IT-"

"The defendant will be silent or be silenced." Shacklebolt's voice rang out.

"DON'T, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, HARRY-" Draco's mouth was still moving but no sound was emitted as Shacklebolt's spell hit him. His body was writhing against the bindings, the cords of his neck bulging as he struggled against the restraint.

"Harry, did he just call you Harry?" Ron muttered quietly, "Since when has Malfoy called you Harry?" Harry shrugged. The whole thing had taken on a bizarre resemblance of one of his nightmares, he kept expecting to wake up in a cold sweat.

"Harry, should we proceed?" Kingsley looked at Harry.

Harry stared at Malfoy, who had stopped his struggles and instead was sitting perfectly still, staring at Harry as if willing him to say no. He was petrified, Harry realized. "Yes, I want to find out what this is all about."

"What do you need?" Kingsley asked the wand master.

"Simply lower the screen. It will take a few minutes to loosen the knot so it can be projected." Kinglsey nodded, he turned to the members of the Wizengamot. "A fifteen minute recess as the wand master prepares." Kingsley flicked his hand and four seats appeared on the courtroom floor, between the prosecution and defense tables. "Harry, I presume that you want your companions to be present, for support?"

"Yes, they know all my secrets anyway." He said it with small smile.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione was already tugging on his hand and pulling him away from Ron and Ginny.

"What's wrong?" Harry wasn't really paying attention to Hermione, his gaze was on Malfoy who appeared to have gone in to some kind of trance or stupor, he was sitting in the chair, rocking back and forth.

"I don't think Ginny should stay."

Harry gave a laugh, "What do you mean? I don't have anything to hide from Ginny."

"You don't know - we don't know what these memories are, they were taken from you." Hermione's voice was tight with concern. "I think there is a chance, that she shouldn't be here."

"Why?" Harry's voice was sharp.

"We've known each other a long time, Harry." Hermione tried to smile, "I guess I am asking you to just trust my instinct. I don't know what is going to appear on the screen, but there is a chance..." her voice trailed off.

Harry stared at her and then turned to Ginny who was standing next to Ron. Her red hair was in a long braid that was swung over her shoulder. She saw him looking at him and gave a smile. Harry knew she had been through a lot because of the Malfoys, both Lucius and Draco. He didn't want to put her through more if he could prevent it.

"Okay, I'll tell her, but where should she go? I don't want her standing out there in the corridor with all the press photographers."

"Have an Auror take her to Mr. Weasley's office." Hermione said it so quickly that Harry knew she had already thought of it before he had asked.

"She won't be happy but I'll do what you say." Harry walked away and told Ginny. She was, predictably, furious. Harry felt the start of a headache forming as at last she stalked away, accompanied by the Auror. The door had just closed behind her when Kingsley's gavel sounded, calling the room to order.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and took their place, Hermione still trying to explain to Ron why she had had Ginny leave.

The large projection screen filled one side of the room. Loveless stood at the other end. The gold knot had been expanded, still retaining its original shape but now space and holes floated through the tangle of colored threads. He had positioned a wand behind the knot.

"Are you ready, Loveless?" Kingsley bit out the words as if regretting the decision to display the memories.

"Yes."

"Proceed."

"Very well, as I said. The memories will be mere fragments, no sound of course. And because of the nature of the memory charm knot, I cannot control the sequence that they appear."

"What is your best estimation of the time frame that these memories cover?" Kingsley asked the question.

"Judging by the size and complexity of the knot, I would estimate two or three years. Of course the intensity of the memories, the emotion erased also affect the size of the knot."

"And you have not visualized these memories?"

"No, sir."

"Very well, are you ready Harry?"

Harry gave a brief nod, grateful for Hermione's tight grip on his hand. He heard the wand master give the incantation and a beam of light shot through the knot of threads and onto the screen. He turned his head automatically to the screen, thinking, irrelevantly that they should have brought popcorn because it felt like being in a Muggle movie theater. And then all thoughts left his head as he saw the image of himself and Draco Malfoy flying against a night sky, Malfoy laughing and holding up an illuminated snitch. The image broke away with a flash and was replaced by one of Cedric Diggory and Malfoy dancing with Harry leaning against a desk watching them and laughing. Flash. Draco and Harry sitting at a desk, books spread in front of them, Harry reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Malfoy's ear. Flash. Cedric Diggory and Harry standing next to a shouting Malfoy. Flash. Harry leaning against Malfoy, rows of books behind them. Flash. A naked Malfoy on top of a writhing Harry, his head thrown back in obvious ecstasy as Malfoy trailed kisses down Harry's bare chest.-

"ENOUGH. FINITE. END THIS NOW."

The room went dark. Harry's eyes were still fixed on the now blank screen. For the second time that day the room was completely silent. He looked around and saw that every person in the room had their eyes trained on him. He stood up shakily, "If you will excuse me." he said, his voice sounding strangely flat to his own ears. He focused on the stairs that led the way out. Walking towards them, he had to consciously think about putting one foot in front of the other. The silence followed him, although maybe it didn't, he could scarcely hear through the loud buzzing sound that was filling his head. Stumbling, his foot hit the first step and he was grateful when familiar arms gripped him from both sides. "Loo." he whispered, perhaps needlessly.

Ron and Hermione held up his sagging weight as they hurried him towards the door. Pandemonium hit as soon as the doors opened. "Harry Potter, did you know you had been obliviated?" "When did Malfoy attack you?" "Will you be pressing charges against Malfoy?" Harry was vaguely aware of that the Aurors were moving ahead, clearing the passageway until they made it to the loo. As soon as the doors closed behind them Harry rushed to the toilet stall and fell to his knees vomiting. He felt like his soul was being expelled with the bile that erupted from his mouth and nose. At last he collapsed against the wall, all strength gone.

"Here, Harry." Hermione said it quietly, holding out a bottle of water.

He reached for it, fumbling with the cap. Rinsing his mouth out, he spat the water on the floor, heedless of the mess. Hermione neatly vanished the puddle and sank down on the floor next to him, her hand gently stroking his hand that lay limply on his leg.

Harry looked up and saw Ron was leaning against the wall, his freckles standing out in stark contrast the paleness of his face. Ron shook his head at him, "Can't say I was expecting that, mate."

"You and me both." Harry said with a bitter laugh. "Could that have been faked, created?" he looked at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, "No, Harry. I don't see how it could have been."

"Right. Wonderful. And to think I woke up this morning thinking that all of the strangeness in my life was behind me. That we would go to Hogwarts next week and I would be able to move on."  
Harry closed his eyes. "If we stay in here long enough, do you suppose everyone will go away? I can't face all those cameras, all those people."

"I talked to the Aurors while you were, um, puking your guts out. They are clearing the corridor. We'll be able to go straight to the Apparition point." Ron said.

"I'll go check and see if it is clear yet." Hermione said, giving Harry a pat on the side of his cheek and easing herself up.

Harry nodded, his eyes still closed leaning against the stall wall. "Fucking Malfoy."

"Actually, it looked like..." Ron's voice trailed off abruptly as he stared down at the business end of Harry's wand that was pointed straight at him.

"If you know what is good for you, you will not finish that sentence."

Ron held up his hands defensively, "Sorry, sorry. I'm still in shock here. My brain has turned off." Ron said it with a wan smile.

Harry dropped his hand loosely in his lap, "You and me both."

They heard the sharp click of Hermione's heels on the tile, " I saw Kingsley, he said he would come by Grimmauld Place tonight. We can leave, everyone is gone. Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry gave a sharp laugh, "Ready as I will ever be." Ron held out his hand and Harry gripped it, pulling himself up.

 


	17. Amoris Delere

The sitting room at 12 Grimmauld Place was dark except for the flickering light coming from the fireplace. Harry sat sideways in a leather armchair, staring into the flames. A glass of firewhiskey in his hand that rested on his leg. The supper that Kreacher had prepared lay uneaten on a small table to the side.

"It could have been worse, Harry." Ron said from the sofa where he and Hermione sat holding hands.

Harry turned and stared at Ron in disbelief, "How, how could it have been worse? In front of the entire Wizengamot, on a three meter high projection screen, I found out that I'm not a virgin."

"Erm, good point." Ron muttered, "At least Kingsley cleared the gallery before allowing..."

"And it was just bits and pieces of images, Harry." Hermione said softly, "It was hard to tell exactly-" Ron squeezed her hand and shook his head.

Harry closed his eyes trying to erase the images of those 'bits and pieces' from his mind. Again, he thought with a bitter laugh. Just then the flames flared up and Ginny's voice came through the floo. "Harry, please, I just want to find out if you are okay."

Harry groaned but didn't respond. Hermione looked at Harry, "Do you want Ron to go and talk to her?" Harry sighed and nodded. Ron threw back the rest of his firewhiskey, he stood and went over to the fireplace. Looking at Harry he asked, "What do you want me to tell her?"

"Just tell her that...I'm okay. Tell her not to come to the trial tomorrow. I'll talk to her later." Harry finished tiredly. Ron nodded and smiled over at Hermione and threw a handful of floo powder into the flames and vanished. Hermione and Harry watched as the flames returned to normal.

"Harry, you had no recollection of those memories at all?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked over at her with a sigh, "No, well, yes... I'd seen something like them in my dreams. But I never thought they were real...I thought they were just weird fantasies or nightmares, but now I guess..." Harry turned his head and looked over at Hermione. "You knew something though, didn't you? That's why you said that Ginny should leave."

Hermione hesitated. He didn't sound angry; she realized worriedly. It was like all emotions had drained out of him. They had barely gotten him out of the courtroom before he had started to shake. He had turned back towards the flickering fire and was making green and silver sparks rise up in the fire, they blended with the red and gold flames and disappeared up the chimney.

"I didn't know, Harry, nothing for certain." Hermione closed her eyes as if looking back. "During fourth year, that seems like a lifetime ago now. I suspected that something was going on..."

"What." His voice had sharpened but nothing showed on his face.

"Something changed that year, you were happy. You were really happy despite everything with the Triwizard Tournament and even the next year with Umbridge. You would have a smile on your face and be humming some old Muggle song. And with Malfoy, even though you were still fighting each other, the fights were different. Almost orchestrated, like you knew exactly what the other was going to do."

Hermione sighed and looked sadly over at Harry. "And then all of the sudden it was over and everything was back to the way it was, even worse and..." she shrugged, "I thought I must have imagined it. I didn't think about it again."

Harry looked are her curiously, "What Muggle songs?"

"Oh, I don't know, really old stuff from the Stones, Beatles, Hendrix..."

"No, it can't be..." Harry shook his head at her and just stood up and rushed out of the room. Hermione heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs. She found him in Sirius' old room sitting in front of his school trunk. He was pulling everything out of the trunk until he got to the bottom. Hermione gasped as he pulled out a stack of Muggle record albums. A bright yellow submarine shown on the cover of the top one.

"I found these when I was clearing out my trunk, when we were getting ready to go find the Horcruxes. I couldn't figure out how they had gotten there. I had no idea whose they were..."

Harry sank down on his knees, staring blindly down at the cover. "And these groups...oh sweet gods, Hermione. What did he do to me?"

"I don't know, Harry. It makes no sense." Hermione sank down next to Harry. "Was there anything else in the trunk that you didn't know where it came from?"

Harry shrugged, "I was never good about emptying it out each year. I always just added to it. Always seemed to fit."

"Let's go through it, see what else is here."

Harry nodded and together they began removing everything. When they reached the bottom they were left with a small pile that Harry did not recognize. Hermione picked up the length of green silk. She ran it through her fingers, "One end has been sliced, the other side is finished. I think it is from a Slytherin scarf, Harry. And it is a good one, this is very expensive silk."

He nodded dully and picked up the snitch. "This is a practice snitch, I've never had my own...always used the team's."

"Do you think it is the one that was in the memories?" she said the words softly, afraid of his reaction.

"I suppose, it could be." he shrugged as he tossed a small paper sack into the rubbish bin.

"What was that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Just some pastilles that Dumbledore gave me last year, right before he died. They were nasty, I think I saved them just because they were from him." He turned and picked up the coin. He didn't notice Hermione reaching into the bin and taking the sack of candies and putting them into her pocket. Harry looked at the coin had a Gryffindor lion engraved on it. "And this?"

Hermione reached out for the coin, "I have seen this before, Harry. You asked me to put the Protean charm on it." She shook her head, "I can't believe I never asked you about it again. I remember now, you wanted it as a Christmas present for someone."

"I didn't tell you who?"

"No...I don't know. I can't believe I forgot about it." her hand shook as she held the coin, "Do you think that I was obliviated too?" Harry folded his hand over hers, and shook his head.

"No, if you had you wouldn't remember the coin at all." He closed his eyes. "I would give anything for this to be just another dream. Why did I ever give them the wand, Hermione?"

"You wanted to do the right thing, you always do. There is no way we could have predicted..."

"That I had obliviated sex with Draco Malfoy?" Harry choked on the words.

"Well, erm, yes." Hermione tried to laugh but couldn't quite manage it. "I don't know if I should mention it but the Protean charms retain a history. Usually the last couple of messages received and sent."

"Do it."

She hesitated, "Hand me your Charms book, I haven't done this one before. I want to make sure I get it right." Harry nodded and dug through the trunk for his old Charms text. Handing it to her, he turned back to the trunk and with a flick of his wand he sent the rest of the trunk's contents back into the trunk. Setting his wand down on the albums he turned back to see Hermione muttering the incantation over the Protean charmed coin.

"Hand me that sheet of paper, Harry. I can imprint it on the paper so we can keep a record." Harry looked around for the paper that they had found crumpled at the bottom of the trunk and handed it to her. With a practiced flick of her wand she sent the shimmering spell on to the paper.

The words swirled on to the paper and then disappeared. Hermione blinked. She looked from the wand to the paper. "That shouldn't have happened."

"What shouldn't have happened?"

"The messages should have appeared on the paper, but the words just disappeared instead." Hermione bit her lip, "Why would they have..." She felt the paper and gave a smile. "Of course, how clever."

"Hermione." He bit out the word, his patience was non-existent.

"The paper is enchanted. Something is needed to reveal what is on it...probably when the right wizard's wand touches the paper."

"Let me guess, my wand." Harry reached for his wand. Hermione lay the paper on the ground and Harry touched his wand to it. Dark lines immediately began filling the surface. "Merlin." Harry groaned as Malfoy's image emerged. Harry's face appeared, their arms were wrapped around each other. Against the surface of the drawing came the words from the Protean Charm.

_What is wrong? What happened to you?_

_D, I am really worried. Talk to me._

_D, I love you._

"Those are the last messages that you sent. Shall I retrieve the ones that Malfoy sent?" Hermione was biting her lip, wishing she hadn't told him that she could retrieve the messages. It could have been later, he had been through too much already that day. It had never occurred to her that it would be love messages.

"Sure, why the hell not." Harry said it almost listlessly. His head was tilted as he looked at the drawing, his face was expressionless.

_I love you._

_Remember that I'll always love you._

_Have to go._

Harry picked up his wand and the words and image faded away. He touched it again and it came back. Hermione looked at Harry worriedly; she was very concerned with how calmly he was behaving. He wasn't yelling or cursing, just sitting there staring at the drawing, at the words written on them. His face was drained of color but that was the only indication that something out of the ordinary was going on.

"So it appears that I exchanged love notes with Malfoy, someone drew us dancing, and we played seeker games at night with this snitch. This clears everything up." Harry looked around for his glass of firewhiskey and took a deep swallow.

They heard the sound of the doorbell ringing downstairs. Hermione stood up with relieve, "That will be Kingsley. Maybe he will be able to fill us in..."

"Yes, maybe he's found evidence that proves I'm a Veela werewolf that has a secret love child with Malfoy." Harry stood up. "That would finish off this day quite nicely."

"Harry." Hermione put her arm on his shoulder as he moved to brush past him, "You know that Ron and I will stand by you. No matter what happens."

Harry gave a laugh, "Sure, you will, but will I? Draco Malfoy. Malfoy the git who broke my nose sixth year. Malfoy who fought, taunted or hexed me whenever he got the chance. And I sent him lovey dovey bloody secret messages. And I danced and did," he shook the paper, "I don't know what with him. I don't know even where to start to understand this or if I even want to."

"We don't know everything Harry, don't judge yourself or Malfoy. Let's just find what we can, okay. Then we'll go from there."

They went down the stairs together. All three of them had been living at Grimmauld Place since the trials had begun weeks earlier. Ron and Harry originally had gone back to the Burrow following the battle at Hogwarts. Hermione had spent a month visiting with her parents who were back living in their home after nearly a year of hiding at an Order safe house with the Dursleys.

Harry had been restless and felt trapped in the Burrow. It was too much so soon after everything happened. Seeing Ginny every day had been awkward, she had clearly been ready to start things up again and Harry just couldn't, not yet. He had used the trials as an excuse to leave. Ron had told his parents that he didn't want Harry to be all alone at Grimmauld Place. Shortly after that Hermione had moved in in order to be able to attend the trials and to be close to Ron.

Kreacher was at the bottom landing, "Harry Potter, sir. Minister Shacklebolt is in the sitting room for you. Would you like refreshments served?"

"That won't be necessary, Kreacher. Thank you." Hermione spoke to the house elf because Harry had ignored him and just walked down the corridor. Kingsley was standing in the middle of the sitting room talking to Ron who must have just returned from the Burrow, he was still brushing Floo powder off his shoulders.

"How is Ginny?" Harry asked, ignoring Kingsley for the moment.

"Very worried," Ron said with a shrug. "A special edition of the Prophet came out." he said the words hesitantly. "She saw it and was pretty upset."

"They couldn't wait until the morning?" Harry looked from Ron to Kingsley in disbelief.

Kingsley shook his head, he pulled a copy of the paper out of his robe pocket and handed it to Harry. OBLIVIATED screamed the headline in six inch letters, underneath was a photograph of Harry being supported by Ron and Hermione leaving the courtroom. The photo-Harry walked like an automaton, his face slack with shock. Photo-Ron-and-Hermione looked almost as stunned but at least had the presence to glare at the people blocking their way.

"What does it say?" he asked disinterestedly as he tossed it into the fire. He went over and sat sideways in his favorite leather armchair again.

Hermione motioned for Kingsley to sit down in the other armchair, since Harry hadn't said anything. She and Ron went and sat down on the sofa. "Nothing about the actual memories we saw, we are trying to contain that and so far have succeeded" Kingsley said, "But a lot about how the memories were found."

Ron w whispered to Hermione, "He doesn't seem very upset."

"He is in shock. Just shutting down."

"The trial is officially on hold. Draco Malfoy is on the medical ward, being treated for injuries he sustained from the guards on his cell block. I have the head of the Auror Department investigating what happened. The guards claim he provoked the attack, but no matter what the cause, he was beaten and hexed severely."

"Bloody shame they didn't finish the job." Ron muttered, Hermione nudged him and shook her head.

"No, he is the only one that can tell us what happened." She looked over at Harry, he hadn't shown any interest in the news about Malfoy.

"Harry, you don't remember anything about, well, a relationship with Malfoy?" Kingsley said, his voice tight with embarrassment.

Harry shook his head, but didn't look away from the fire. "Nothing that I didn't think could just be weird dreams. We were sleeping in the rough for months, your mind starts playing tricks on you after a while."

Kingsley looked worriedly at Harry but decided to go on, "Well, Malfoy needs a day or two to recover from his injuries. Harry, I would like you to go to St. Mungo's tomorrow. See if they can-"

"NO!" Harry leaped to his feet and faced Kingsley jabbing his finger at him, "I am NOT going to have anyone poke their BLOODY wands at me to find out what the BLOODY else is BLOODY wrong with me. I've had a enough. I am BLOODY DONE. I was a BLOODY HORCRUX. I BLOODY WELL DIED. I had a BLOODY MADMAN living in my head for BLOODY YEARS. AND NOW I AM THE BLOODY OBLIVIATED GAY LOVER OF A BLOODY DEATH EATER. To hell with you Kingsley and the whole bloody wizarding world." He turned and stormed out of the room but not before overturning the side table where the supper had been laid as he left. Walburga Black's portrait started ranting and Hermione heard Harry throw something at it before heading up the stairs.

The three figures sat stunned where they were, listening to the slamming of doors and the sound of something being thrown against a wall.

"Well, that's good." said Hermione with a satisfied smile.

Ron and Kingsley looked at her in disbelief. "That was good?" Ron said with a laugh.

"Yes, much better that he is angry and smashing things to smithereens than sitting here like a zombie and retreating into himself. Ron, why don't you go upstairs and let him yell at you for a while. Just in case he gets a little too carried away," this was accompanied by another loud crash, the sound was almost muted by the raised voice of the portrait still raving about mudbloods. "And for Merlin's sake please close the curtains on Walburga as you go by."

"Right. Marvelous. I certainly am getting all the fun jobs tonight. If I don't come downstairs in an hour or so, send in reinforcements." Ron squared his shoulders and left the room.

"Sorry, Kingsley. He has been in a daze since we left the courtroom. It is good that he snapped out of it, I was getting worried."

"Quite all right, and definitely better than the alternative. Haven't heard that much swearing since Sirius and I stayed up all night drinking and sharing our troubles a couple years back. Sirius could swear as hard as he could drink." Kingsley shook his head.

"Sir, I would like to have the mind healers at St. Mungo's to examine me and Ron." Hermione said it hesitantly, but with resolve. "I suspect that if Harry's memories were tampered with, ours could have been also. Harry and I were looking at something upstairs and I knew I had seen it before but something was wrong about the memory."

"There is a very good chance of that, I am afraid. Malfoy and whoever helped him do this, they would have had to done something to you, too. You would have known something was wrong, otherwise." Kingsley sat back down. "This was always a farce of a trial. I should have never allowed it to be rushed in front of the Wizengamot like it was. Too many things about Malfoy that didn't add up. But I let that bloody Smith and his team convince me otherwise."

"Are you going to declare a mistrial?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet, but the possibility is definitely not off the table. It is, of course, now a closed trial. No public gallery observing. Harry can attend and have whoever he needs with him for support."

"Did Malfoy say anything after we left the courtroom?"

"No. He was pretty much catatonic, he wouldn't or couldn't walk."

"Then how did he provoke the attack?"

Kingsley nodded soberly, "All the guards that were there are being questioned. The first report is that he went from being completely passive to attacking them. We'll get to the bottom of it and I have an E.Y.E. on him now, recording everything so if anyone else decides to get their revenge, we'll be able to stop them. Especially considering what happened with Lucius Malfoy." Hermione nodded soberly, Lucius Malfoy had resisted arrest and been killed by the Aurors who had been trying to bring him in.

There was a loud echoing crash upstairs, Hermione winced, "I think that was the wardrobe. I hope the boggart didn't get out."

Kingsley laughed, "I think I won't get anything more from Harry tonight. When he comes around," There was another loud crash, "tell him that I would like to meet with all three of you tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock in my offices. I'm meeting with both attorneys and we'll decide how we are going to proceed." He stood up and shook Hermione's hand. "I'll owl St. Mungo's and tell them to expect you and Ron tomorrow morning. If Harry is willing to let them, erm, point their bloody wands at him, bring him with you. I would really like to find out everything we can before proceeding."

OOoOOO

Harry looked up as Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen. Harry was sitting at the large oak table in the kitchen where he had placed Regulus' record player and the stack of Muggle records. Without a word he got up and poured them both a mug of coffee. Handing them them the mugs of fragrant coffee, he sat down on the bench across from them. Ron was holding Hermione's hand, gripping it tightly. Harry looked from one to the other. He'd known them long enough that it was easy to read their body language.

"He got you both, too. Didn't he?" Harry's voice was tight with anger, "Fucking bastard, I am going to-"

"No, Harry." Hermione shook her head, "We weren't obliviated. They checked really carefully for that, there is no sign of it." She took a deep sigh, "It was another spell, they can't tell when it happened but-"

"What did he do to you?" Harry snapped.

"A charm. A trust charm. An old one... very few people have ever heard about it. 'Adcredo', it makes you just accept what you are told to accept. To not question."

"Both of you?"

"Well, yes. It would have to be both of us." Ron said bitterly, "Bastard knew he wouldn't be able to do it to just one of us. Maybe you too."

"Is it reversible?" Harry asked quietly. Knowing that his own memory had been tampered with was bad enough, having it happen to his best friends because of him was almost more than he bear.

"Already done." Hermione said it with a reassuring smile. "Fortunately, it has a counter-charm."

"And? Do you remember anything different?" They shared a look again, and Harry suppressed the urge to feel irritated. Since they had become a couple, Harry had started to feel slightly like a third wheel.

"I spent a lot of time talking to the Healer Watson about the charm, Harry. And I need to do some of my own research," Ron and Harry snorted at the same time, "but, apparently nothing was erased. It simply made us accept and not question. That is probably why I knew about the coin, knew that you had given it to your boyfriend but didn't ask you about it later."

"And, why I knew you were gay, but didn't think twice about you dating my sister." said Ron, shaking his head. "We both knew you were gay, but it never occurred to either of us that since Ginny most definitely isn't a boy, that you shouldn't be interested in her. We never even talked about it."

"Oh god, Ginny. How am I going to explain this?" Harry shook his head, "Wait, this makes no sense. You knew I was gay?"

Hermione and Ron nodded, "You told us the first week of school, fourth year."

"I told you I was gay... so obviously I knew..." he said in disbelief, "So, why did I want to date Ginny? I definitely wanted to, it was just about all I could think about sixth year."

"You need to go to St. Mungo's, Harry." Hermione said, "You were probably given some kind of love potion."

Harry shook his head, "No. If there was more done to me, I don't want to know about it right now. Besides, that doesn't even make any sense. Even if Malfoy and I had some...thing going on. Why would he obliviate me and then give me a love potion to fall in love with Ginny. What could he have possibly have gained? How could he have even given it to me?"

"I don't know, Harry, I don't know why it was done," Hermione protested, "but a love potion would explain so much. You have to admit that your feelings for Ginny have changed, I knew that even in May. The potion was probably fading."

"Everything was so mixed up after the battle, but. I kept telling myself that once everything settled down I would be able figure everything out with her." Harry said, shaking his head. "How could I be gay, know I'm gay, and not remember?"

"Go. To. St. Mungo's," Hermione said with her teeth gritted. "Healer Watson was brilliant. Once you have the Adcredo taken off, you may remember more or think of things that happened that you dismissed because of the trust charm."

"I don't want to go." Harry mulishly. He loved Hermione but didn't she understand that he had enough to deal with, without adding more problems.

"It's okay, Hermione." Ron shook his head, "There is no rush, obviously this was done at least two years ago. A few more days won't make a difference." He looked over at Harry, "Right?"

"Right." Harry smiled at Ron with relief for understanding him.

Hermione clearly disagreed but decided to change the topic, "Harry, what is the significance of the record albums. Why these albums?" Hermione asked, flipping through them.

"I can't figure out how they got in my trunk."

"They aren't exactly new groups. These are all from the 60s. Do they have a special meaning for you?"

Harry hesitated, the months that they had spent on the run had brought the three of them closer together than ever. During those endless nights in the tent or around a campfire, he had shared a lot about life with the Dursleys. He had never told them about the worst day, when his uncle had discovered him listening to records in his cupboard.

"Should we put one on? I've never heard a whole album of Muggle music before." Ron said, reaching for the top one. Harry put out his hand and stopped him.

"I have to tell you about them first. I've been sitting here, trying to get up the nerve to play one. It has to do with being at the Dursleys. Before I even got my Hogwarts letter." Tracing the cracks in the table with his finger, Harry hesitantly told them about the night that his mother's record player and records were smashed by Uncle Vernon. Ron and Hermione looked horrified. Harry shook his head, "I just can't understand how this ties into Malfoy. It must have something to do with this whole thing, but I don't know how. But, I never told you two. Why would I tell him of all people?"

"What did you think when you found them last July? You said you found them when you were cleaning out your trunk."

Harry dragged a hand through his hair, "I guess I thought maybe someone put them in the wrong trunk. But I knew that they didn't belong to anyone in our dorm. We didn't even have a record player." Harry looked to Ron who nodded, "But I was so tense that day I found them, worried about getting to the Burrow safely, then Moody was killed and we were on the run and I didn't think about it again."

Hermione put her arm around him, "Let's not worry about it. We'll go to the meeting with Kingsley this afternoon. Maybe that will bring some answers."

OOoOoOoO

The trio entered Kingsley Shacklebolt's office with trepidation. Harry scanned the room quickly and sighed with relief when he realized that Malfoy was not among those present. His lawyer, Goldstein was there as well as the prosecutor and his assistant. Everyone turned to look at Harry as he entered.

"Thank you, Harry. I appreciate you agreeing to meet with us." Kingsley said the words as if Harry had a choice, he thought with a laugh.

"The purpose of course of this meeting is to decide whether or not the trial should continue, declare a mistrial and start over, or take some other action." Kingsley turned his gaze to the prosecutor. "As I have already stated, I had regrets that this case was brought to trial so quickly when it was clear that not all the evidence had been gathered."

"My office has dealt with twenty Death Eater cases in the last four months. If we took ridiculous amounts of time with all of them-"

"Justice would be seen, and you would save yourself of the trouble of having the decisions over-ruled. And a lad of eighteen would not be facing a life in Azkaban for behavior that was forced on him by others, usually using torture." said Goldstein.

"Let us sit down and discuss what we know and I have just received an owl that will be of interest to all parties."

They all found their seats and Kingsley pulled out a sheet, "First, Malfoy will be recovered enough the day after next to attend a hearing or resume the trial. The guards who were present have been interviewed using Veritaserum. He did provoke the attack to a degree, but the guards over-reacted. Two guards have been terminated and two others have been reassigned desk jobs for failing to protect Malfoy from the attack."

"What do you mean he provoked it?" asked Harry.

"He deliberately shoved the guards as they were putting him in his cell. Not much, the guards over-reacted."

Smith smirked, "He was probably trying to delay the trial, get himself injured so that it gets put on hold, just like it has been."

"Regardless of the cause, I have heightened the protection of Malfoy, including the use of the E.Y.E. I trust that will be sufficient to protect him," Kingsley turned to Malfoy's lawyer, "Mr. Goldstein, what knowledge if any did you have of your client's relationship with Harry Potter?"

"I would ordinary invoke attorney-client privilege, but there is no need in this case. I had absolutely no idea. He had spoken at the time of our pre-trial meetings about his various encounters with Mr. Potter but never indicated that there was any type of, well, intimate relationship."

"And, Harry" Kingsley turned to Harry who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "From your reaction yesterday and the obvious memory loss, you had no idea as well."

"No, none." Harry shook his head. "Malfoy and I were nothing but antagonistic towards each other in school."

"Undoubtedly, there is far more going on than we know about." Kingsley said, "I would like to again reiterate my wish that you go to St. Mungo's, especially after having received the results from Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger's examination. Which they have already agreed to allow to be shared," he eyed them both, Ron and Hermione both nodded, "both had the trust charm, Adcredo, used on them at a time sometime in the past. It is impossible to know when. Presumably at the same time as your memory was erased."

Harry bit back the urge to say no, "I'll consider it."

"Actually, sir, the case of Mr. Potter's memory loss does bring up an interesting point. He has testified in five cases. Case in point, Narcissa Malfoy's release was granted almost solely on Mr. Potter's testimony. Because we have clear proof already that he has suffered... tampering-"

Harry felt the anger surge and started to stand up but Kingsley beat him to it. He slammed his fist on his desk. "Enough. The only evidence so far is that he has had memories removed. Not added, not altered. Until we find evidence to the contrary. His testimony will stand." Kingsley's voice was cold with anger. "If I hear one word that casts doubts on Mr. Potter's testimony or mental status your entire team will be dismissed. Is that clear?" The lawyer nodded reluctantly.

Kingsley continued grimly, "In light of Draco Malfoy's testimony I feel that we need to receive verification of the account of his time at Malfoy Manor. The only living witness that we have available to us is, of course, his mother. With that in mind I have requested her presence at the hearing. She will be accompanied to the Ministry by the Aurors from her current place of residence."

"Do you really feel that is necessary, sir?" the prosecutor said dryly "Narcissa Malfoy, had plenty of opportunities to provide information. What do you hope to gain?"

Kingsley glared at the prosecutor, "Information. which is what we need. Evidence to tell us what in Merlinl is going on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Certainly, sir."

"In addition, I have received an owl from Aberforth Dumbledore. He has Pensieve memories from his brother. Albus Dumbledore gave them to him for for safekeeping shortly before his death. According to Aberforth, Albus told him that he would know if and when it was necessary to bring them to our attention. Apparently that time is now."

"The memories have something to do with Malfoy and I?"

"Presumably, we will know more when he arrives. He will be present at the hearing and we will view the memories. With both of your permissions, these memories will be witnessed by just the smaller Wizengamot counsel and the involved parties. We do not want anything like what happened yesterday to occur.

"I have no objection." Goldstein said.

"Provided that there is proof that the Pensieve memories have not been tampered with, I will not object." Said Mr. Smith.

Kingsley turned to Harry, who shrugged. "If it helps answer what happened to me, I'm in favor of it."

"Very well, we will reconvene in Hearing Room D, the day after next to witness the Pensieve memories. Thank you all for coming in this afternoon."

As everyone was filing out of the room, Samuel Goldstein put his hand on Harry's arm. "If I could talk to you for a few moments, alone, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, sure." Harry said, blinking in surprise. "Where..."

"You may use my assistant's office, he has left for the day." said Kingsley, having overheard  
the request.

Goldstein nodded to him, "Thank you, sir. Very kind of you." They were led to the other office and he shut the door. Goldstein looked at him nervously, "Mr. Potter, I find myself in a very awkward position. You, of course, retained me to defend both Narcissa Malfoy and her son. However, in light of these recent developments..."

"You want to know if I'm still going to pay your bill." Harry said flatly. He hadn't given a thought to the irony that he was actually paying for Malfoy's lawyer.

"Bluntly, yes. If I was handling this case in America I would do it gratis, it is so intriguing. However, with my expenses living here for the last six weeks..."

Harry stared at the man, who had the decency to look embarrassed. He had come to Britain at Harry's request, taking a leave of absence from his own firm. And had taken on two cases that no one else had been willing to and had done a damn decent job. Harry had been honest when he told Ginny that he owed a debt to the Malfoys. He had hired the lawyer anonymously; he owed it to them but didn't want Malfoy knowing about it. Now he was stuck paying to defend the bloody git who had obliviated him.

He refused to think about the notes that the Protean charmed coin had revealed. He wanted to just be able to walk away from it all. He was tired, bone tired. He hadn't been sleeping well before the Malfoy trials and last night he hadn't slept at all. He had laid awake for hours, gotten up to pace the house and finally as dawn broke he had tied on his running trainers and left the house. He had started running and hadn't stopped until he reached the river. He had stood by the riverbank, watching the last of the sunrise. Wishing he was anywhere but London. Wishing he could just leave everything behind and start over. There was a delicate cough and he remembered abruptly about the man in front of him. Damn the Malfoys. Damn the debt he owed them. But even as he thought it he knew what he would do.

"I'll continue to pay your expenses for one more week. And then he is on his own."  
he said, fighting the temptation to tell the lawyer to go back to America. He was a better man than Malfoy and he was going to stand by his word to the lawyer.

Goldstein looked surprised. "That is truly generous."

"And I am more the fool for it." Harry said bitterly, "Do not tell Malfoy."

"No, sir. My services will remain provided by anonymous donation."

Harry walked out the door and met with Ron and Hermione. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Where to now? Back home or our usual Muggle pub?" Harry asked as they walked down the corridor. They did not eat at any wizarding restaurants or pubs, it was too difficult to enjoy themselves with all the attention focused on Harry.

"The Burrow." Hermione said it firmly. "Ginny has been waiting all day to hear from you, and well, I think Molly and Arthur are owed an explanation as well."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know what to tell her. I don't know what happened yet. I can't tell her that - that, about what we saw-"

"You don't have tell her everything. Just say that Malfoy obliviated your memory and we just saw...erm, and that, erm, it was just...Bloody hell, I don't know what you should say." Ron shook his head. "But she already knows about that he took memories away from you. She is going crazy and is really worried about you."

"Do you think it will be any easier, if you don't tell her what we know up to now? And just have to tell her later?" Hermione asked, quirking her head to the side. "She is strong - she can handle a lot. But what she can't handle is not knowing, of being protected because you are afraid."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "I would much rather skip that for a few more days," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, you aren't getting a choice." They had reached the apparation point while talking and Hermione grabbed each of their hands and with the practice move that she had done hundreds of times in the last year, disapparated bringing them along.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted angrily as soon as they landed outside the Burrow.

"Harry, you would have agreed eventually. Because you always do what's right. I just saved us some time." Hermione said. "Besides, it is Tuesday and that means..."

"Shepherd's Pie." Ron said with huge grin, "I can't believe I almost forgot it was Tuesday. Sorry, mate, no choice. We can't eat pub grub when Mum's Shepherd's Pie is just waiting here for us."

Harry groaned and started to argue but before he could get a sentence out, Ginny was flying across the garden towards them. Her red hair streamed out behind her as she ran. She slowed to a stop in front of them. She looked at all three and then her eyes focused on Harry."You aren't glad to be here." she said accusingly.

"I, erm, well, I mean, we were just..." Harry trailed off and glared at Ron and Hermione who were walking quickly through the garden towards the house. "I don't know what to tell you." He said it simply.

"The truth is always good." Ginny said dryly. "I've been going crazy here today. The truth can't be worse than what I have been thinking in my own head." She turned and led Harry to the garden bench that was on the near side of the garden. "My latest guess was that you had an affair with Malfoy, how crazy is that? So, really Harry, anything you..." Harry had stopped walking and just sank on to the bench, staring at her.

"Harry, what's wrong." Ginny said worriedly, putting her arm around him. "What did I say?"

"Ginny. I am so sorry." Harry laughed bitterly, "Oh, Merlin, this is so stupid. Here I am apologizing for something I didn't even know I did."

"What, what did you do? What don't you know?" Ginny said, her voice getting sharp.

"What you said," Harry said, he didn't dare look at her. His eyes were roaming the garden, seeking out gnomes. They were always there, hiding-

"What I said? I didn't say anything, just told you about the crazy ideas I have been having-" Ginny stopped, shaking her head violently. "You didn't, you couldn't have. Harry, you aren't even GAY!"

She shouted the last of it, standing up. Her hands on her waist. "This isn't funny, Harry. It isn't. If Ron put you up to this-"

"Ginny, gods, Ginny. I don't know ANYTHING. All I know right now is what we saw in the memories that were shown. And it was pretty clear that we, he and I were-"

"You cheated on me with DRACO MALFOY?" Ginny's voice had raised an octave.

"NO! Maybe! I don't know!" Harry shook with frustration, "That's why I didn't want to come here. How the hell am I supposed to know what I did since I don't remember?" Harry forced himself to take a deep breath. He wanted to reach out and grab Ginny's hand but was afraid to, "But Ginny, the glimpses we saw, I'm pretty sure that they were before we even started dating."

"The pictures you saw, showed you and Malfoy together?" Ginny said, her voice getting a little calmer. She sat back down on the bench.

Harry nodded miserably, "Yes. And last night, Hermione and I found some things at the bottom of my school trunk that seem to support, well, what we saw."

"Like what?" Harry could tell that Ginny was trying to hold it together but she was wringing her hands in her lap and had slid away from him slightly on the bench.

"Stupid stuff. A coin, like the D.A. coins but it was obvious that we used it to communicate with each other and, erm, a half a Slytherin scarf," Ginny shuddered at that, "and just some other things."

"So you are bi, or gay. Or something." Ginny said slowly.

"Or something." Harry said, "I wish I could tell you what I am, but obviously I don't have a clue. I can't tell you how badly I wish I knew what was going on, but part of me is terrified to learn more. Sweet Godric, Ginny. I wish I could tell you everything was going to be okay. But I can't."

Ginny stood up and held out her hand to Harry, pulling him up. She gave him a gentle hug. He hesitantly put his arms around her, "Harry, I can't tell you how I feel about all of this. I don't know. My instinct is to scream and rant at you, but I know this isn't your fault. It is that bastard Malfoy's fault. But it doesn't change the fact that I love you, have for as long as I can remember. And we will figure out what happened? Everything will be okay."

Harry tightened his arms around her waist, "You are more than I deserve, Ginny. You are the best thing to happen to me."

Ginny said dryly, "I'm not sure how to take that, clearly your standards in the past have not been too high." she stood up, "Come on, it is Tuesday. If we don't get in the house soon, Ron and Bill will have eaten all the pie. And then I really will be upset."

When they got to the house, Harry was very relieved to discover that Ron and Hermione had already told Ron's parents about what had been learned from the memory. Telling Ginny was bad enough, he couldn't imagine telling Arthur and Molly about it. Bill was in the kitchen as well, "It's Tuesday," he said with a smile. "Fleur is visiting her family this week so there is no reason for me to miss out. Besides, I needed to talk to you, Harry."

"The goblins better not want any more money..." Harry started angrily.

Bill laughed, "No, I'm pretty sure they know that they pushed the limit as far as they could. No, one of my co-workers came to me today. He said he wanted to talk to you about the, erm, situation."

"About Malfoy?"

Bill nodded. "He wouldn't say what, but just that he thought that it might help you know more about what happened. I know it seems like an odd request, but he is a straight-up good guy, if he says he has information, then he does."

"Who is he?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Simon Ward, he was at the meeting briefly last week."

"Don't know the name, but sure, I guess. Come by Grimmauld Place after work?"

"That will be fine, I'll let him know."

Arthur took Harry aside after supper was finished, "Harry, I realize I can never take the place your father, but regardless of what happens I want you to know that Molly and I consider you our son. I want to be there for you tomorrow."

Harry shook his head, "No, really. You don't have to do that." All he could think of was the memories that had already been shown. He would die of embarrassment at the thought of the Weasleys seeing it. "Please, no..."

"I am going to insist. Now, I understand from what Ron said, or rather what he tried to say when he wasn't stammering. That you saw things that were of quite a sensitive nature. Molly will stay home with Ginny. And I, well frankly, I have seen enough in my day that I wouldn't blush if we found out that you had an affection for goats."

Harry had choked at that and had agreed just so that he could leave without hearing further comments from Arthur Weasley.

OOOoo

The next morning Harry came down the stairs trying to stretch out the stiffness of the rough night of sleep. He went into the kitchen and from the smells alone realized that Kreacher had done a proper fry-up and for the first time in days Harry was surprised that he actually had an appetite.

Maybe talking to Ginny last night had helped more than he had thought. The only thing about this whole fiasco was the relief to get the confirmation that he was gay. He had thought he'd gone crazy over the last four months. He still loved Ginny, but no more than he did Hermione. That had been the first inkling that something was wrong. He hadn't felt any desire to get back together with Ginny. Deciding it was just exhaustion, he had waited for the old feelings to come back. But when he saw how Ron and Hermione hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other those first days after the battle. They had been through everything, almost, that he had. And it clearly hadn't stopped them, still wasn't he thought with a laugh, as he realized it was past nine o'clock and they were still not downstairs.

When he and Ginny had first started dating he had felt the same way. He loved every minute with her. But when he had gone back to the Burrow in May, everything was different. He had felt trapped by Ginny and knew that he didn't want to be alone with her. It had felt wrong kissing her and he couldn't figure out why. Finally, he had fled, going back to Grimmauld Place to get away from her questioning gaze. And that was even before the dreams had started, that had him left him waking in the morning confused. It was the night that he and Ron were at their favorite Muggle pub that he had to admit to himself that there might be something else going on. He had found himself ordering the cask conditioned ales, just for the pleasure of watching the bartender's biceps as he pulled the pint. It wasn't until he had idly wondered to himself what the man looked like with his shirt off that he knew there was only so much you can chalk up post-battle exhaustion.

Setting his plate in the sink Harry was surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice in the front hall. Heading down the hallway he stopped short when he saw Hermione standing there with another woman. A woman wearing the all too familiar robes of St. Mungo's.

"Hermione." he felt the anger building and tried to tamp it down, which was getting harder and harder to do.

"Harry, first of all. Don't worry. I apparated us directly to the front step. No one in the park saw Healer Watson arriving." Hermione said reassuringly. The press presence in the park across the street had multiplied tenfold since the news of Harry's obliviation had been revealed. Much to the confusion of his Muggle neighbors and the consternation of the Ministry that repeatedly warned the media that fifty wizards and witches in robes in a Muggle neighborhood was a clear violation of the Secrecy act.

"Hermione, I told you." Harry shook his head. He turned to the healer, "I am sorry you made a wasted trip."

"Harry! Just talk to her. Please, for me." Hermione pleaded.

"Mr. Potter, I do understand your hesitancy. If you would like me to leave I certainly will however I would like the opportunity to talk to you. I promise, I won't examine you or do anything against your will. Miss Granger is deeply concerned about you, perhaps you will consider it just to ease her mind." the healer looked at him expectantly, with a glance towards Hermione's anxious face.

Harry stared in disbelief at the two women. In his own home. "Right. Fine. In here," ungraciously he turned and stalked towards the sitting room, not looking back to see if they followed. He threw himself unceremoniously into the leather armchair.

The healer entered the room, turning back she spoke to Hermione who hesitated but nodded and turned away. The healer closed the door and walked over to the other armchair, sitting down and arranging her robes neatly.

"Mr. Potter, I fully realize that having me show up, literally on your doorstep is a tremendous invasion of privacy. Considering how little privacy you enjoy these days, it must seem all the more intrusive. I would not have come at all, but for the tremendous concern that Miss Granger has expressed. She is is genuinely worried about you, and frankly, from what I discovered between her and Mr. Weasley, rightfully, so."

"I'm sure she told you I am not interested in finding out what else was done to me." Harry said, gritting his teeth to keep from snapping at the healer.

"That is fine. Let me tell you what I found about what happened to Miss Granger, she of course gave me permission to speak about it." the healer said. She paused but when Harry didn't reply, she went ahead. "Miss Granger had been given a trust charm, called Adcredo, which I'm sure she told you. It is one of the most difficult, only an extremely powerful wizard or witch can cast it. Fortunately it is much easier to lift than to cast.

"It is a charm that does require the laying of hands on the head of the subject, it cannot be delivered by a wand or from a distance. While touching the subject, the caster tells them what they want he/she to accept. It is impossible to know exactly what the command was given to Miss Granger. The strength of the charm on both her and Mr. Weasley was very weak. These charms were not intended for long-term use. It is likely that any effects from their charms would have worn off by the end of the year.

"Fine. Then there is nothing to worry about. I'll just wait." Harry said, standing up. "Sorry to have wasted your time."

"Miss Granger suggested that you might have been dealt additional charms or potions. And there is the very obvious concern about the memory tampering." the healer said gently, Harry groaned and sank back down.

"Look, I appreciate it. But I know that memory charms are permanent. I can't get back what was taken."

"True. But, clearly you did not lose the entire two years of memories. So the memory charm that was used is very unique. Memories are interwoven like a tapestry. There are dark magic memory charms that are capable of removing only selected memories, almost always one of the extreme emotions - love or hate. These charm cuts the threads of these memories from the other ones that they are woven amongst. But it is impossible to completely erase all of the memories. There are going to be the torn pieces of memories that still remain, unlike a standard obliviate that cuts out the memory like a knife."

Unwillingly Harry felt himself drawn into conversation, "So the fact that I've had strange dreams that I couldn't explain with, erm, the person in question. Does that indicate that I might get some of those memories back?"

"Very probably. The fact that you have had some dreams already is a strong indication. Much like a victim of a stroke must relearn how to speak, how to do everyday tasks, your brain has suffered a severe trauma. The threads connecting the memories were severed but it is possible for some, and I do mean some, not most, will reconnect. They will always be fragments but you will be more certain of them, not wonder if they are a dream or nightmare. But like you have already experienced, they may come in your sleep, when your subconscious is most active. In addition familiar objects, sounds, or smells can also trigger these memories.

"What if I don't want them back, can they be disconnected permanently?" Harry asked, thinking back to the screen in front of the Wizengamot. He couldn't imagine living his life, dreaming those kind of dreams every night.

"No, irreparable damage could be done if any such memory charm is used on you again. You are extremely fortunate to have come through the first experience with a healthy mind."

"I assume Hermione told you that...I was probably given some kind of love potion?"

"Yes, she mentioned the likelihood. There are many different kinds of love potions. Without examining you it is impossible to say what if any may have been used."

"Is there one..." Harry hesitated, "What I tell you here is private, right. Just like if we were at St. Mungo's?"

"Absolutely, the healer/patient confidentiality protects you regardless of where we are."

"Is there a love potion that could make me fall in love, or think I am in love with someone who isn't the sex that I am usually attracted to? I mean that I wasn't attracted to before I had the potion."

"In a word, yes. But more likely to be successful, you were given a combination of potions. And by potions I mean the powerful potions of the dark arts, not your run of the mill Amortenia or Weasley Wheeze's novelty love charms. These love potions also need to be brewed by a potion master, not someone who just dabbles in potions."

Harry scoffed at that thought, Hermione had even produce Polyjuice Potion in their third year, if someone is determined enough they could do it, and Malfoy had always been at the top of their Potions class. "Do they wear off on their own? I was probably given it two years ago."

"Even the most potent love potion will wear off in six to nine months. No love potion would last that long without being re-administered."

"What are the ways it can be given? Could they have put it in my food?"

"Again, theorizing because I don't know precisely which one if any may have been given to you, it could have been put in your tea, soup, even a lolly. It is very difficult to give you accurate information without knowing more about your specific case, Mr. Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Fine, you can examine me and see what was used." He may as well get over with; he knew Hermione would never stop pestering him until it was done.

"I think you are making a wise decision. It is better to know what one's condition is than to not find out simply because you are afraid of the potential outcome." Healer Watson pulled her wand out of her sleeve and nodded to Harry, "Perhaps easier if you close your eyes for this first part."

Harry hesitated, closing his eyes while facing someone's wand was not behavior that Mad Eye Moody would have approved of, but he obliged her and shut his eyes. Almost immediately he felt bands of magic tightening around him and he resisted the urge to open his eyes. He heard the healer begin to murmur incantations and the bands loosened gradually.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, you may open your eyes." Harry opened his eyes and immediately shut them again, the room was much brighter than it had been when he had shut them. The healer gave a laugh, "I should have warned you, the containment bands are rather bright, your eyes will adjust in a moment or two if you care to try again."

Harry cautiously opened his eyes again, blinking against the brightness until the glare subsided. The glare was from the bands of color that encircle him as he sat in the chair. The healer nodded approvingly, "Mr. Potter, I can confirm that the Adcredo was definitely used on you. It is represented in the band around you in turquoise hue. It is quite thin, only an inch or so wide, when it was originally cast it would have been ten times this diameter. Those corresponds with the time frame of Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley's Adcredo, so they would have all been applied at the same time."

She pointed to the largest band that was nearly twenty inches wide, it floated near Harry's head. He craned his neck to try and see the whole thing. "It would appear that nearly two years of memories were removed, you can see the thick violet and gold band, this band represents your life's memories." she pointed with her wand. "The holes and slices through this section shows where the memories were removed."

Harry turned to look at the band that surrounded his head. "That is it, my memories?" he asked, fascinated and horrified.

The healer shook her head, "No, it is simply a reflection of them. The incantation I used can only create a mirror image," she pointed at the band, "Each year of your life represents approximately an inch of width in the memory band. It should be solid, it is for everyone who hasn't been given a memory charm. For someone who has been obliviated you will see just a minute hole punch or slice. On yours as you can see, it is solid up until this point," she pointed with her wand, "and then there is a honeycomb of holes and slices, those are the missing pieces." she looked gravely at Harry. "It is a significant memory loss."

"The blue edges that surround the gaps in your memory indicate that the memory charm used was Amoris Delere, one of the dark art ancient memory charms favored by Pureblood families.

Harry said blandly. "That would figure, Malfoys are Purebloods of course and love the dark arts."

"In addition, it is certain that a love potion was used on you, I believe it was Romanorum vis Amoris . As far as dark art love potions it is actually one of the milder ones, however it appears that it was used in conjunction with Quam Puella. Regarding your question earlier, I take it that the other subject of this love potion was female, and you normally are gay?"

"Yes." Harry said shortly, "I don't know Latin. Amoris, I understand, Quam Puella is..."

"Classic old world Pureblood potion to protect the family line. It redirects a gay male to be able to be attracted to a female. It was designed to beget an heir and then gradually wear off."

"How long does it typically last?"

"Again, it is hard to say without knowing the dosage given but I would imagine, with the Romanorum vis Amoris the potion would have had to be taken every six months to remain potent. Without taking more all effects probably would have faded within nine months. All that is left now is the mere shadow of the potion. I was barely able to discern enough to detect it. Another month and it would have been gone completely. "

"So when would I have taken it? Don't love potions hit all at once? I started, erm, thinking about Ginny in the fall of 1996 but it was nothing overwhelming." Harry said, thinking of Ron's reaction to the love potion given to him by Romilda Vane.

"I see you know of someone who has fallen victim to Amortenia. No, Amoris is much more subtle, when properly dispensed. It is given in small doses over a long period of time. I suspect that the Quam Puella potion was given first, and then the Amoris started within two or three months. When done subtly it makes no one is the wiser least of all you the, erm, victim. Especially when you and the people closest to you are under the effects of Adcredo."

"The, erm, Quam potion has worn off as well? Harry asked.

"I imagine you realize that more than I do." the healer said with a smile. "You have no need to fear any lasting effects from either of those potions. There is no need for me to treat you for them. But I would like to remove the Adcredo, with your permission. It is quite faded but may perhaps still be clouding some of your thoughts."

Harry thought of refusing, just to irk Hermione for bringing the healer to his house. "What happens when you take it off? Do I know right away about what I had, erm, just accepted because of it?"

"No, not precisely. Again there is no way I or anyone else can know about what the command was that was given. But in general, and certainly in the case of your friends, they had already had an indication, because of your circumstances, what might have been suggested. So they were able to realize fairly quickly what issues had been charmed. With you and the trauma your brain has been through it may be months until you are able to sort out everything and know what was retained, unfortunately you'll never know what was lost."

"Okay, take it off." Harry said. It was easier to just get it done with, at this point he just didn't care.

"It does require a laying of the hands." the healer held up her hands, "with your permission."

Harry shrugged and the healer laid her hands on his head and closed her own eyes. After a few minutes she opened them and picked up her wand. She drew it slowly up and down his body and the turquoise band that had been there was gone. "Just like that?" he said with surprise.

"Just like that. It is a very simple counter-charm, the complexity is in when it is placed." the healer tucked her wand in to her sleeve, "From your reluctance to even be seen by anyone at St. Mungo's I know that you will be resistant to this suggestion, but I strongly recommend that you consider visiting a mind healer, Mr. Potter."

Harry stood up, "No, absolutely not." He had enough people poking around in his head to last a lifetime.

"I make the suggestion not just because of the recent discovery, but because of the stress that you must have been under for the last year or more. I daresay that you find sleep difficult, dreams troubled, appetite poor?" Harry shrugged but didn't bother answering. "A mind healer could help with that, please consider it."

"Thank you for coming over, I'm sure Hermione nagged you until you agreed. Could you do me a favor and tell her everything that you told me. She is going to want to know, and I know she'll want more details about everything."

"If you feel comfortable with me sharing it, I will be happy to give her all the information." Healer Watson looked bemused, "She certainly is very avid in learning everything she can about the charms."

They walked out the door and Hermione and Ron were waiting on the stairs for the door to open. "Well?" Hermione said anxiously.

"What we thought, love potion, Adcredo, and the memory charm. I told Healer Watson to tell you everything," Harry said, shrugging.

"Thank you, Healer Watson." Hermione smiled gratefully, "I truly appreciate your coming over."

"My pleasure, I'll give you the details when we get back to St. Mungo's, as well as some texts that might help your research." Hermione smiled gratefully and said that she would apparate her back to St. Mungo's immediately.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked hesitantly after the two women had left.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go for a run." Harry wanted to get out of the house before Hermione got back. He had no desire to spend the rest of the day analyzing everything again. He went up the stairs to change into his running clothes. For one brief moment he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked the same on the outside, messy black hair, green eyes, scar. How could so much have changed inside, without him ever knowing it? He looked away and tied on his shoes. Each day he had been steadily adding more distance to his run. It wouldn't be long until he was running marathon lengths just to escape from his thoughts. When he ran all he focused on was putting one foot on the ground after another, one breath after another.

Harry came home, pleased with the distance he had run. Even without the release that running gave him from the stress of the week it felt good to push himself after months of being cooped up while they were hiding out. He wished he could go flying but that would have to wait until everything was settled out.

Coming down the stairs after his shower he heard voices in the sitting room, making his way there he walked in to see Bill Weasley standing and talking to Ron and Hermione. A tall thin, blond wizard stood next to him. "Hi, Bill and, erm, Simon? Nice to meet you again." Harry walked forward and held his hand out to the the wizard, who quirked a smile and shook Harry's hand.

"Simon Ward. Thank you for seeing me today." he looked at Harry, "Do you remember me? Other than last week at Gringotts?"

"I'm sorry, have we've met before that?" Harry flushed, "You must have been at Hogwarts?" He stabbed a guess, because he didn't remember meeting him at all. Simon sat at the edge of his chair and looked at Harry.

Simon hesitated and then said "Yes, I went to Hogwarts, but we didn't meet because..." Simon hesitated, "This is really awkward. Let me start with last week's meeting. You probably noticed that I left right away?" Harry nodded, "I left because I was upset that you didn't recognize me."

Harry looked at him in horror, "Oh god, I didn't have sex with you too, did I?"

Simon threw back his head and laughed, "Merlin, no!" he shook his head, "Sorry, I'm starting this badly. I was Cedric Diggory's boyfriend."

"Oh." Harry said, "I don't understand."

"How much do you remember about Cedric?"

"Well, we played Quidditch against each other and then the Triwizard, and, erm, when he died of course." Harry said it, "Did you want to talk about that...?"

"You don't remember being friends with him? Studying together?" Simon asked, "You and Cedric were really good friends throughout that year. We met three times and when you didn't recognize me last week, I admit. I was upset. Like you had forgotten Cedric, too." Simon grimaced, "It wasn't until I saw the Prophet story this week and found out about what happened to you that it made sense that you wouldn't recognize me."

"So, we met through Cedric Diggory." Harry said it almost to himself.

Simon nodded, "The first time was on September 1st at the King's Cross, Cedric introduced us, you and he had talked a lot during the World Cup the week before. And the next time was the day of the Triwizard, the day that Cedric died," he swallowed hard. "We, Bill, Mrs. Weasley and the Diggorys walked around the lake together that afternoon."

Bill spoke up from the sofa. "I can confirm that Simon was with us at the lake, Harry. And you and Cedric were clearly friends, joking around like mates. I'm sorry, I guess we never talked about that day. I didn't know that you didn't remember something about it."

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember any of this..."

"I know. I'm sorry, too." Simon gave another sad smile, "The last time we met was the next day. In the hospital ward. I came with the Diggorys to see you and you told us what had happened."

"I remember that," Harry said, sitting up straighter, "I definitely remember that conversation with the Diggorys. It was one of the hardest things I've done. I don't remember you being there, though."

Simon nodded, "I was there and after you finished talking to the Diggorys, you called me back. Asked to talk to me alone."

Harry blanched, "I did?"

"You did. And as soon as the Diggorys left, Draco Malfoy came out from an invisibility cloak where he had been hiding."

"Malfoy was using my cloak?" Harry look horrified. "I let him use it?"

"I don't know if you want to hear this, but you and he were dating, Harry." Simon said it simply, "had been for months when I saw you in June."

"Malfoy actually told you we were...dating?" Harry said the words faintly, he felt like the bottom had fallen out of the room.

"You did. There in the hospital wing. You told me that you and Draco wanted me to know how much Cedric had meant to you both, how he had helped bring you together. Draco had alrady told me about you both the night before, while we were waiting for you and Cedric to come back. We had waited together under the stands, he had been a nervous wreck, worried about you."

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say to all this." Harry sat with his head in his hands. It was one thing to tell himself that maybe it was all a trick, or that Malfoy must have forced himself on him. Or even a one-off. But now, the more he learned the worse it got.

"About a month after Cedric died, Draco owled me a drawing he did of Cedric." Simon's eyes teared up, "It was such a thoughtful gesture."

"Malfoy can draw? He is an artist?" Hermione asked, her eyes meeting Harry's, they were both thinking of the drawing upstairs in his trunk.

"Yes, he was very good, even at fourteen." Simon said, "Cedric talked about how he was always drawing."

"That isn't the Malfoy we know," said Ron. "Hardly seems very Slytherin."

"Well, that is what is so difficult. I just can't imagine the boy that drew that sketch for me, the boy that I met that horrible night who was so frantic about what had happened to you, doing what he did to you. It just doesn't make any sense."

"You can say that again," Ron said sharply, "Malfoy and Harry fought that whole year. They fought every year."

Simon stood up and went over to Harry, "I'm sure I've given you more questions than answers. I thought it might help to know that someone knew about you two. He hesitated and then pulled a thick packet of letters from his robe pocket. "Cedric and I exchanged a lot of letters. He often wrote about what he was doing with you. I think they might help fill in some of the missing pieces. I used a Muggle photocopier and copied the sections of letters when he wrote about you or Draco." He held them up but didn't offer them to Harry, "If you don't want to take them right now, I understand. You can take them or you can just let me or Bill know if and when you are ready."

Harry hesitated. His instinct was to not take them, but he knew that he would obsess about the letters even if he didn't read them. He held out his hand and Simon handed the packet to him.

"I hope that coming here didn't make things worse. Please believe me when I tell you that you were a very good friend to Cedric. I hate the thought that you lost that too. One of those letters talks about how you taught him to throw a Patronus. He was thrilled and he told me that it was all because of you."

Simon held out his hand for Harry to shake, and Harry shook it. "I appreciate you coming over but I have to admit that you kind of pulled the broom out from under me."

"I understand. Send me an owl or tell Bill if you want to talk, anytime." Simon nodded to Ron and Bill, and Hermione saw him out.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought him over, Harry." Bill sank down in the nearest chair, "When he said that he had information about you and Draco, I had no idea that it would be that."

"So you and Draco all fourth year?" Ron looked at Harry wide eyed. "Where the hell were we?"

"Well, you weren't talking to me for part of that year," Harry said shooting him a glance.

Ron winced, "Right, I like to forget about that...sorry, bad choice of words," when he saw Harry's glare at him. "But still, I don't understand, obviously how you would have started, erm, seeing each other. And where and when? We are always together, other than that time in November."

Hermione shook her head, "No, we weren't. Remember? Harry, you went off by yourself a lot. You would always come back saying you'd been studying or out running." She bit her lip and thought back, "You would come back after curfew, would say that you were just out walking around. Everyone at school was pretty horrible about you getting in the Triwizard, I thought you just wanted to be alone."

"But instead I was meeting Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory." Harry said tonelessly, looking down at the packet of letters. "How could Malfoy have erased him too?"

"The healer talked about interwoven memories." Hermione said, "Since Cedric knew about you and Malfoy, all three of you must have spent a lot of time together. His memories were probably so woven into the ones with Malfoy that they disappeared along with the ones of Malfoy."

Harry shook his head at her angrily, "And where does that leave me? What do you suppose I am going to learn from these?" he waved the letters at her, "I taught Cedric Diggory how to throw a Patronus. And I don't remember, because my SLYTHERIN BOYFRIEND DRACO MALFOY decided to OBLIVIATE ME." Bill, Ron and Hermione just looked at him as he started pacing back and forth.

"You know what really scares me? What if he had decided to erase you or Ron from my memory? He could have just as easily as Cedric's memory went away. He could have done anything he wanted to because I apparently just let him. How would you feel if all the sudden I had no memory of us? Where would I be if I had lost all that we have been to each other? Who knows what else, who else he took from me."

"That didn't happen, Harry." Hermione said reassuringly.

"How in the name of Godric Gryffindor do you know? Maybe I had fifty so-called boyfriends! Maybe I was the Slytherin House sex toy! I don't know because I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING."

"HARRY!" Hermione said, shocked. Ron stood shaking his head. In the background they could hear Walburga Black's portrait start her screeching, set off by Harry's rant.

"I'll see you later," Harry said it abruptly. He turned and headed for the door and Ron grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? Why don't we go out together and grab a pint and..."

"No. I want to be alone." Harry said, shaking him off, he all but ran from the room and slammed the front door as he left.

Ron and Hermione were talking and waiting in the kitchen three hours later when they heard a loud thump, followed by the sound of Walburga Black's portrait wailing. There was another loud thump and another. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and ran for the front hallway. They skidded to a stop when they saw Harry heaving a sledgehammer at the portrait. The shrill screams of the portrait were cut off by the heavy impact of the hammer against it. Harry pulled back and heaved again. Huge holes covered the portrait, Mrs. Black was feebly covering her face, but Harry didn't relent. Again, he pounded the weight against the portrait.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged and sat down on the stairs to watch. When the portrait and its frame were nothing more than splinters on the floor he started on the wall. When his shirt got in his way he ripped it off and kept going. Finally he stopped, his chest heaving from the exertion. He looked around in a daze as if he wasn't sure where he was and dropped the sledgehammer. It fell with a dull thud on the floor. Slowly sinking to his knees amidst the debris, he started sobbing. In a flash, Hermione was there, wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't understand, I just don't understand." He sobbed into her shoulder. "What did I do to deserve all of this."

"Nothing, nothing, Harry." Hermione was in tears herself, "You didn't do anything wrong. I promise, it wasn't anything you did. Things just happen to you, I don't know why but they do..." She stroked his head gently and looked helplessly over Harry's shoulder at Ron who was hoovering nervously nearby.

Ron picked up the sledgehammer and it slipped out of his hands and thumped on the ground. "Um, what weight hammer is this?"

"9 kilos. It was the heaviest I could find at the DIY."

"Well, it sure did seem to do the trick." Ron said with a laugh.

Harry lifted his head off of Hermione's shoulder and looked around clearly for the first time. Broken plaster, wallpaper, wood and the shattered pieces of the picture frame covered the floor. His lip twitched and a chuckle started deep down in his chest, Hermione smiled and soon started to laugh, in a moment they were all laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh gods." Harry said. "I can't believe I did that."

"I can't believe it took this long to get rid of that horrible woman."

"I can't believe how bad you are going to hurt in the morning. 9 kilos? Are you nuts?"

"Yes. Clearly I am." Harry said, he gave a kiss to Hermione on the cheek, "And I am going to hit the shower and go to bed."

Ron came and helped Hermione stand up. They listened as Harry's footsteps faded away and the door to his room closed.

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I don't know. There is only so much one person can take. And I would have thought that Harry met that point before all of this happened. And now," Hermione shook her head. "I'm worried, really worried."

Ron kicked at the stack of broken plaster and wood on the ground, "At least we don't need to listen to that old bat anymore."

Hermione heard a moan, and saw Kreacher standing at the end of the hallway. Staring at the mess and wringing his hands. "Oh, Kreacher. I'm so sorry, there seems to have been an, erm, accident."


	18. A Look Back

They walked into Hearing Room D with trepidation. The lawyers were already seated. Goldstein sat with Malfoy by his side. The blond was staring at the table in front of him, not lifting his head to see who was entering the room. Goldstein was leaning towards him trying to get his attention but Malfoy did not seem to hear him. Harry saw with surprise that Narcissa Malfoy sat by her son's side. She looked better, Harry thought, than she had the month before at her own trial. He supposed that being out of jail would improve anyone's looks. She had her hand gently on Malfoy's arm, her face tense with concern. It had been months since they had seen each other. Both had been held in separate cell blocks since their arrest and after her sentencing she was immediately sent to server her sentence under house arrest at Andromeda Tonk's house.

He forced himself to look around the room to see who else was present. With relief he realized that only the six-members of the Wizengamot counsel would attend this viewing. He saw the Pensieve basin waiting, across from it was a screen that he knew would project the images from the Pensieve for all to see. Harry felt his stomach begin to twist again, and looked away. Nothing could be worse than what he'd already seen. No matter how many times he told himself that though, he still didn't believe. it.

Arthur Weasley checked with the officer of the court and asked where they were to sit and they were shown to a table on the far side from Malfoy. After a few minutes delay, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered with Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry hadn't seen Aberforth since the day of the memorial service at Hogwarts, days after the final battle. Clearly the older man felt uncomfortable in his surroundings. He was tugging nervously at his beard and robes. Aberforth looked around and his eyes fell on Harry. He swiftly moved over towards their table.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know about the trial. I've been so caught up with helping with the repairs at Hogwarts, I hadn't seen the Prophet in weeks." Aberforth reached out to grasp Harry's hand.

Harry shook his hand, "I don't understand."

"If I'd known that Malfoy was coming up for trial I would have come forward sooner, of course." Aberforth shook his head, "Albus trusted me with the vial of memories and told me I would know when to turn them in. But I messed up."

"Do you know what is in the memories?" Harry asked half-hopeful, half-dreading.

"No, just that they have to do with you and that Malfoy boy. And Dumbledore said it was essential I keep them safe. Told me I had to give you this before-" he was cut off as Kingsley called the hearing to order.

"We are here to witness the Pensieve memories that Aberforth Dumbledore has volunteered. The memory vial has been examined and has proven that the seal is unbroken and is as it was created on September 1st, 1996. I will tell you that this hearing has a Ministry Secrecy level of five. Nothing revealed here may be discussed by anyone not in attendance without my express approval. With no exceptions." Kingsley looked sternly over at the Prosecution lawyer. "Very well. I will not make the interested parties wait any longer. Let us proceed." He gave a nod to the technician who stood by the Pensieve. The lights dimmed and the man picked up the vial and carefully poured it into the basin. He touched his wand to the basin and immediately the image came on to the screen.

It was the Great Hall, Harry realized with a start. He watched as Dumbledore made his way from the staff table to the Gryffindor table. "Welcome Feast," Hermione whispered. "Sixth year," Harry wondered how she knew but then saw himself, his face still swollen from Malfoy's kick that he had given him that day, and his hair even more a mess than usual.

" _Harry, welcome back." Dumbledore gripped Harry by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "How are you?" memory-Harry stiffened and shrugged._ Harry remembered that he had not wanted to tell about Malfoy breaking his nose on the train. He could deal with Malfoy on his own, he hadn't needed Dumbledore's help.

_Dumbledore stared hard into Harry's eyes. "I bid you good night, Harry. However, I may need to speak with you later, after you are settled. Ron, Hermione." Dumbledore nodded politely at all three of them and walked swiftly away towards the Slytherin table. Straight towards Draco Malfoy._

_Dumbledore came up next to the Slytherin."Draco. A word in my chambers, if you please."_

_Snape had moved over from the staff table, Harry heard as he said, "Draco has had a very trying day, Albus. Surely, this could wait until tomorrow?"_

" _I think not, Severus." Dumbledore held up his arm, pointing towards the exit. "After you." Snape nodded and quickly moved towards the exit, most of the students having already left._

 _They rose up the magical steps to the top of the Headmaster's tower and Dumbledore opened the door. He turned to look at Draco. "If you would wait here for a few minutes, I need to speak to Professor Snape alone." Without waiting for an answer he stepped inside, leaving Malfoy outside_.

Harry looked curiously at Malfoy. He had reached out and was gripping his mother's hand tightly.

_Dumbledore looked at Snape as the door closed. Dumbledore waved a casual hand at the door, clearly throwing up a sound shield._

" _What have you done, Severus?" Dumbledore's face was deeply etched in worry, "I could feel the change in the boy even as he entered the Hall. After speaking with him now, even the briefest glimpse of leglimancy tells me that a part of him has been destroyed-"_

" _We did what we had to do. It was the only way. To try and save them both from being killed."_

" _So instead you decided to destroy the most powerful weapon that young Potter had to defeat-"_

" _Do not try to push your ridiculous theory on me again, Albus. When you hear the facts about what happened this summer, while you were unavailable."_

_Dumbledore motioned to the chairs, "Sit down, Severus, and tell me all."_

Harry became aware of furious whispering taking place across the room. He looked over and saw Malfoy arguing vehemently with his lawyer and his mother. Their voices became raised.

"Lights up. Is there a problem Mr. Goldstein?"

"Sorry, sir. My client is requesting that he be allowed to change his plea to guilty. I have told him that now is not the time-."

Malfoy stood up, he stared defiantly at Kingsley. "I demand that I be allowed to change my plea to guilty. There is no need for this to go on any further. I will plead guilty of all charges on provision that these memories be destroyed without being watched by any one. Sentence me and let's be done with it," his voice was steady but his hands were shaking violently.

"Sir, I protest! He is clearly trying to cover up something-"

"I understand your concerns, Counselor. Please sit down." Kingsley turned to Malfoy who was still standing, his jaw set. "Mr. Malfoy, this is an Evidentiary Hearing. You are free to change your plea once you trial has resumed. However, today at this hearing we will be viewing this evidence-"

"No. You can't. You don't understand." Harry could hear that Malfoy was trying to keep the desperate plea out of his voice.

"I understand your concern in light of the grave charges that face you however-"

"Fine. Then I request permission to return to my cell." Draco snapped the words coldly, but Harry could still see the trembling of his hands that defied the man's steady stance. "I can't stay here."

"That is your right. Guards, please return Mr. Malfoy to his cell. Same precautions as before."

Narcissa Malfoy tried to leave with her son but was held back by the guards. Malfoy walked swiftly towards the exit, at the door he stopped and looked back, he swore and looked straight at Harry. "Potter, you don't want to see what is coming. Trust me, it is better not knowing." Harry looked at Malfoy, his nemesis' face did not wear the usual arrogant sneer or even cool indifference. He looked concerned, worried Harry realized with a start. Malfoy looked like he was about to say more but swallowed hard and shook his head and walked out the door with the guards on either side of him.

"What does Malfoy know that he doesn't want you to see?" Ron whispered.

Harry shrugged but turned back to the screen with a feeling of dread as again the lights were darkened. He remembered the protest that Malfoy had made at the trial when the wand master had been about to display the images. But these were Dumbledore's memories though, not Malfoy's not Harry's, what could be that bad?

" _I visited Malfoy Manor a month ago, while you were recovering from your...injury. And, I found Draco. He was not the boy who had left school a few weeks before. He had been broken, Albus. Broken. The Dark Lord had been waiting for Draco when he returned at the end of the term. As you know Potter refused to learn Occlumency. He gave the Dark Lord free access to all his thoughts. The Dark Lord had seen what Draco meant to Potter. He believed he could use Draco to lure Potter to Malfoy Manor. Draco refused, but he paid a heavy price for that refusal._

" _I warned you that their relationship was too dangerous. Two years ago I did as you said and ignored it, hoping that Draco would soon come to his senses. Last year, when it became clear how dangerous their relationship was I reiterated my concerns and still you ignored my concerns. Even as you knew that the Dark Lord was accessing Potter's thoughts."_

" _I am well aware that we both failed to assist Harry in learning leglimancy, Severus. What did they do to Draco?"_

" _The Dark Lord and Lestrange used the Cruciatus curse on him. Still Draco refused to tell Potter to come."_

" _What did Voldemort do when he refused?"_

" _He sent his newest recruits out to find Muggle boys, boys of Potter's age. Boys with dark wavy hair. He altered their eye color to be the exact green of Potter. He carved scars in their foreheads. And the Dark Lord himself tortured the first one, in front of Draco. Demonstrating to Draco how painful Potter's death could be._

" _With the second boy, he struck him down swiftly with Avada Kedavra. He told Draco that it was up to him to determine how Potter would die. And then he forced Draco to say how the third Muggle was to die. If he chose a swift death for the Muggle he would join the ranks of Death Eaters, he would take the Dark Mark. He knew the boy would die, but could not bear to see the torture."_

" _It is one thing to endure the pain yourself, completely another thing to observe someone else's torture." Dumbledore nodded._

" _Yes, he agreed to take the Mark, it didn't save the Muggle's life, just made the last hour of it not tortured by Cruciatus." Snape stood up and began to pace, "Draco began to plan his own death from the minute the mark was burned on to his arm. For he knew that he could never stand before Potter bearing the mark._

" _I found him in Lucius' laboratory brewing a hemlock and wolfsbane potion, Albus. He meant to kill himself rather than have Potter know that he had given in to the Dark Lord. He was sure that Potter would never understand, he would never accept Draco with the mark." Snape walked over to the windows, looked out at the night, his voice pained._

" _I tried to convince him that there was another way. Convince him that he could help Potter by joining me in my fight. To fight the Dark Lord from the inside. He refused," Snape said bitterly, "Because he could not bear the thought of Potter thinking that he had joined the Death Eaters. We both knew that if he were to succeed in deceiving the Dark Lord that Potter could not know the truth, because of the connection that the Dark Lord has even now to Potter's mind._

" _Draco knew of the prophecy, Potter had told him. I told Draco that Potter would have a better chance of being the one who survived with Draco helping him from the other side. It was that which made him willing to consider it, but still he could not bear the thought of Potter believing that he had betrayed him. I told Draco there was a way to prevent Potter from ever knowing._

" _He resisted, but at last he said he would rather Potter never know what they had, than having Potter think that Draco had betrayed him. He could live with that if he had to."_

" _I think you both underestimated what Potter would have been willing to understand and forgive. The boy has a tremendous capacity to love, forgiveness is in his very nature. But that is neither here nor there now, for the deed is done. What did you use?"_

" _Amoris Delere"_

" _Once again you turn to the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said. "The charm that would allow a Pureblood father to forcibly remove all memories of their child's misplaced love."_

" _The Dark Arts have served me well." Severus said, "Only this memory charm can delete all the memories of love while leaving the rest of their interactions intact. It was of course not possible to simply obliviate everything from the Boy Who Lived."_

_Dumbledore gave a sad smile, "Considering your distrust for Harry I suppose I should be grateful for your restraint. Did you cast the charm or Draco?"_

" _Draco. It is more effective, more complete if done by the one who knows the subject best."_

" _And he did it willingly?"_

" _He had no choice. All viable options were exhausted."_

" _You could have come to me, you should have come to me, Severus."_

" _I did not have that liberty. Time was of the essence. I did not take this solution lightly. I knew that it would affect Draco deeply, if I could have saved him this pain I would have. Would you rather he have died?" Snape turned and faced Dumbledore, "You know I will never have a son of my own. If I had, I could not hope for a better son than Draco. And I have tried to be a father to him, Salazar knows that his own father is not worthy of the title."_

" _Harry will never be the same and neither will Draco, I'm afraid. You leave me with a great dilemma, Severus."_

" _The story is not yet finished, Albus. After the Dark Mark was burned upon his skin, the Dark Lord decided that Lucius must be made to suffer for his failure at the Department of Mysteries. And that Draco must pay the price."_

" _And the price?"_

" _An assignment. An impossible assignment for which he was told the punishment would be the death of his own mother."_

" _And what is the this assignment?"_

" _To kill you," Snape said it with a glimmer of amusement. "Clearly the Dark Lord does not yet know that you have already been given a death sentence."_

" _It is refreshing to know that my Occlumency skills have not faded with age. How did you counsel Draco about his task?"_

" _I told him that I would help him. In fact, I am now required to, for Narcissa in her deep concern for her son has made me take the Unbreakable Vow."_

" _That is good, Snape. For it will have to be you who kills me, I do not want the burden of taking my life on Draco. As it is, I am worried for Draco, he has lost much. He must bear the Dark Mark and has vowed to kill me." Dumbledore said the words softly. "And he has lost Harry, has sacrificed his love so that Harry might live. That is much for a boy of sixteen to bear."_

" _He will live. That is all that is important."_

" _But at what price, Severus?" Dumbledore stood up, "We have kept him waiting long enough."_

As Dumbledore moved to the door, the image on the screen began to flicker. Bands of color moved across the screen. "What is wrong with the memory? What is happening?" Kingsley asked the wizard monitoring the Pensieve.

The technician paused the memory and did a quick scan with his wand. "It isn't coming from here, sir. Something is disrupting the -"

"Sir, may I suggest we take a break before continuing?" Hermione's voice was tight with concern. Kingsley looked over and saw Harry, and knew in a moment where the disruption was coming from. The table in front of the young wizard was vibrating, magic was emanating in waves from him. Harry's hands were clenched fists on the table's surface. Ron was leaning over and talking to Harry, whispering frantically in his ear, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, a very good suggestion. Miss Granger, I believe the hearing room to our left is available if you would like to -" They were already up and moving, Ron and Hermione flanking Harry and Arthur Weasley moving ahead to open the doors. Within seconds there was a door slam and the sounds of furniture being smashed were heard, the lights flickering with each crash.

"We will adjourn for two hours for an extended lunch break." there was another loud crash. "Auror Healey, please make a note on the schedule that Hearing Room C will be unavailable until repairs are complete." Kingsley rose quickly, pointedly ignoring the calls of the prosecutor.

Ron, Hermione and Arthur Weasley stood near the door just inside Hearing Room C. Arthur and Hermione had hastily raised Protego shields to protect them from the magic and shattered pieces of wood that were flying through the air. Harry was pacing slowly back and forth through the room. He appeared unaware that chairs were exploding into splinters as he passed by. He wasn't yelling or swearing, just appeared to be lost in thought with his head down as he paced.

"Has this happened before?" Arthur whispered to Hermione.

"Just twice," Hermione said, wincing as a large table on the far side of the room suddenly burst into flames. Ron swore and swiftly moved through the room, gingerly skirting Harry, and used his wand to put out the flames. "After Tonks and Lupin's funeral and after the trial on Monday. He just lets things boil inside of him until they burst out, but that wasn't as..."

"Explosive?" Ron said dryly as he slipped behind the shield again.

Kingsley Shacklebolt slipped through the door. He looked from Harry to the group pressed up against the wall. "Just going to let him wear himself out?"

Hermione nodded, "I think it might be dangerous to try and intervene."

"Should I have a healer come...?" Kingsley said with a wince as a chair flew up and hit the ceiling as Harry flicked his hand at it. "Give him a calming potion?"

"Would you like to offer him a potion right now?" Arthur said with a laugh. "I think Hermione is right, a few more minutes of this he will be exhausted."

"I can cancel the hearing. We can do it tomorrow."

"I don't know, I think it is better to get it done with, rather than make him go through days like this." Ron said, "Knowing Harry, once he calms down he will want to just get it over with." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, I told the rest we were taking a two hour lunch break. Hopefully that will be long enough otherwise I'll reschedule for tomorrow. Assuming the building is still standing," as the blackboard mounted on the wall cracked into pieces and fell to the floor as Harry walked past. "If he doesn't calm down by then we'll have to take measures, he could do serious harm to himself or others."

"Just be glad that Malfoy choose to leave the room. No telling what Harry might have done to him." Ron said, shaking his head.

Hermione looked over at him, "It makes you wonder, doesn't it? If Malfoy still cares about Harry? He tried to stop the memories from being played, even though it will almost certainly help his case. He was willing to plead guilty and go to Azkaban just to keep Harry from seeing them."

"It brings into question many things. If Malfoy was helping the Order from the other side as Snape had done, he shouldn't be on trial at all. However, he did obliviate Harry, he can't go unpunished for that." Arthur said.

"There are many questions that have to be answered." Kingsley said.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore knew that whole last year at Hogwarts and-" Hermione became suddenly aware of the silence in the room. Harry was standing ten feet away from them. He was breathing hard from his outburst but seemed calm.

"There is nothing wrong with my hearing. You can stop discussing me as if I wasn't here." he didn't try to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. "So Dumbledore knew about it and didn't tell me, he probably had his reasons."

"You just decided to destroy the room because you don't mind?" Ron asked, looking around. Harry turned around and looked at the destroyed furniture and the huge gouges where chairs had crashed into the walls.

"Sorry, Kingsley." Harry said, slowly shaking his head at the wreckage, "It was this or do something really drastic."

"I shudder to think what your definition of really drastic is," Kingsley said. "Do you want to go on with the viewing, after lunch?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with. And I want to talk to Malfoy." Harry said, his voice firm. He was exhausted by the energy and magic he had just released. He just wanted it all over with.

"Not alone you won't." Kingsley shook his head, "Let's see what the next memory holds before I talk about letting you talk to him directly."

They entered the Hearing Room again and Harry sat down at the table. He ignored whatever Hermione was saying to him, she was probably talking about staying calm. It didn't matter, he wasn't going to let himself lose control again. This morning he had been caught off guard, it hadn't occurred to him that Dumbledore could have known about Malfoy obliviating him. The next memory would be with Malfoy, they would probably talk about it, so it wouldn't be that bad. Harry ignored everyone in the room and just stared straight ahead, he was exhausted from his earlier rampage. He just wanted to get this over with so he could leave.

_Dumbledore opened the door and Malfoy walked into the office._

" _Draco, please sit down." Dumbledore indicated to a chair, and then sat in the chair next to it._

" _Draco, Professor Snape has told me what happened this summer." Dumbledore's kind voice clearly startled Malfoy, the boy looked at Dumbledore warily. "I wish you had come to me. I wish you had enough trust to come to me when you needed help."_

" _And, how exactly would he have gotten a hold of you?" Snape spat out._

" _Yes, yes. Severus, A seemingly insurmountable problem." Dumbledore waved his hand at Snape. Malfoy stared at the damaged hand. Dumbledore followed his gaze and gave a small smile. "I see you have noticed my injury. Think nothing of it. A minor problem that will soon be of no consequence." Snape snorted, but did not turn back from where he stood at the window._

" _When I say I wish you had come to me, I meant both you and Harry." Dumbledore said the words kindly as he walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. "It was one of my greatest pleasures to bear witness, even from so far a distance, of the love that grew between you two boys."_

" _You knew?" Malfoy looked shocked, his voice shaky._

" _There is very little that goes on in Hogwarts that I am not aware of, Draco." Dumbledore smiled, "Whether it is a young first year accessing the old Quidditch rooms or the Gryffindors' relentless pursuit of midnight snacks in the kitchens or two young Seekers flying in the moonlight over the lake."_

" _But that is neither here or there now, because of the path you were forced upon this summer. A very dangerous one." Dumbledore's gaze shifted briefly to Malfoy's left forearm and back to his face. Malfoy grabbed his robe sleeve and tugged it down as if to prevent Dumbledore from seeing what he already knew was there. "The mark that you wear does not define who you are, just as the scar that Harry must wear upon his forehead does not define him. Both of these marks were forced on you boys by the same man. You both have shown remarkable bravery and fortitude in the face of relentless and terrifying danger."_

" _I had no choice." Malfoy said the words quietly._

" _You did and you made a difficult decision that will put you at odds against the one you love most, that will make you hated and feared, and one that may easily result in your death from either side of those who fight this war."_

" _I had to do it- Harry is safer this way. My mother is alive." Malfoy looked to be near tears._

Harry watched the screen hardly able to recognize the blond boy on the screen that bore so little resemblance to the coldly arrogant Slytherin that Harry knew from the corridors of a start Harry realized that the screen Draco looked like the one that had walked out of the hearing room a couple of hours earlier. Worried, concerned, frightened.

_He took a deep breath. "Has Snape told you everything?"_

" _Professor Snape. Yes, he has. As I say, a most difficult challenge." Malfoy stared at the headmaster who was smiling over at him._

" _I don't want you to worry about that task tonight, Draco. Tonight we are faced with a far more significant problem. As I said, I knew of your relationship with Harry. It was a great relief to me, for it solved a problem for which I had become increasingly concerned. Time was growing short, and for reasons that you do not need to know, it was essential that Harry fall in love. While I was reluctantly prepared to assist him in this direction, it soon became evident that no such assistance was needed."_

_Malfoy spoke, his voice falteringly, "What do you mean he needed to fall in love?"_

_Dumbledore shook his head, "I shan't trouble you with the details, for we are now faced with a great dilemma. You have erased all memory of your relationship from Harry's memory. This loss is permanent, even I would not be able to retrieve anything but the barest of memories. And, there is no time for you to re-establish this relationship. I think you will admit that the fact that it happened once was...remarkable."_

_Malfoy looked at his arm bitterly, "It is over. There is no way to go back."_

" _Yes, sadly, I agree. The hour is late and no doubt that you are eager to return to Slytherin house. Let me be direct. Harry must fall in love as soon as possible. In order to expedite this I am prepared to use a love potion to encourage this relationship."_

Harry heard Ron's surprised gasp next to him but ignored it. He stared resolutely at the screen, forcing his breathing to remain calm.

_Malfoy leaped to his feet. "You can't do that to him!" Malfoy looked from Snape to Dumbledore, "When he finds out he will be livid, he trusts you. This will destroy him when he finds out."_

" _A risk, regrettably, I must take. Like you, my hand has been forced by others." Dumbledore motioned to Malfoy's chair. "And, so we need to select someone for whom Harry shall fall in love." Malfoy's body was trembling visibly on the screen as he struggled to control himself. "And now, Draco, I need your help to determine who the object of Harry's affection shall be."_

_Sweat broke out on Malfoy's forehead, "No. I won't do it."_

_Snape spun around at this, "Albus, you said nothing of this. You aren't even sure your theory is correct!" Dumbledore motioned Snape back._

" _Severus, it must be done. And, Draco must help us chose, who else knows him better? Who else knows who would suit?" Dumbledore looked at Malfoy, "Would you rather Professor Snape make the selection? I readily admit that I am too far removed in age from today's youth to hazard a guess."_

_Malfoy shook his head. "I can't. Don't ask this of me."_

" _Cho Chang?" Dumbledore suggested. He was staring at Malfoy and the boy shuddered and looked away._

_Malfoy said quietly, "No, too needy. He needs someone who can stand on their own."_

" _Ron Weasley?"_

_Malfoy gave a short laugh and shook his head. "Don't make me do this, please. I can't..."_

" _Hermione Granger?" Dumbledore's voice was firm._

Harry could hear Hermione and Ron whispering furiously, but ignored them. He could get through this, if he didn't think too much about his life being destroyed up on the screen.

" _It can't be either of them." Malfoy protested, "They are best friends, it would destroy their friendship when they find out about the potion. They are too important to Harry. He can't lose their friendship. You can't do this to Harry. If you give him a potion and he finds out. He has lost so much already, his parents, Sirius, Cedric."_

" _It is a consequence that I cannot worry about tonight. This must be done, Draco. I agree, however, that Harry's closest friends are unsuitable. So who would you recommend? Someone who can stand on their own, someone who shares Harry's passion for Quidditch, someone who would care for Harry for who he is, not just his name."_

" _The girl Weasley." Malfoy said the words so quietly that Dumbledore barely heard him._

" _Ah, of course. The youngest Weasley. The lovely Ginevra."_

" _But he is gay. He isn't even bi-he isn't attracted to girls." Malfoy said, looking ill at ease._

" _A potion will temporarily overcome that challenge. Rest assured, Draco, that once he is no longer taking the potion he will return to normal. I have no desire to permanently change who he is or his sexuality. He will be as he is now. The attraction for Ginevra will slowly fade or be taken over by his own natural feelings for her, if they are strong enough."_

Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten in his, but he refused to look at her. He slowly started counting to himself, forcing to keep his breath at a steady rate. He had tunnel vision, all he could see was the figures on the screen.

_Dumbledore stood and came around the desk to sit in the chair next to Malfoy, "Understand, that this is not a step I take lightly. However, I am well aware that the time that Harry must confront Voldemort draws near and he needs every weapon available at his disposable." Dumbledore reached out and touched Malfoy's arm. "Believe me when I say that if there was any other way I would turn to it in an instant. And now, I fear I have kept you very late. I am sure you are eager to rest." Dumbledore stood up and looked over at Snape. "Severus, I require you to go to your laboratory and retrieve the necessary potions. I will send notice to our Gryffindor friends to come and see me."_

_Malfoy stood up and made for the door. "Draco, just one last question. Does anyone else, other than Ron and Hermione, know that he is gay?"_

_Malfoy shook his head, "No, Sirius Black and Cedric were the only others that knew."_

" _Thank you, Draco, for your sacrifice. It is my heartfelt hope that your loss will not be for naught. I shan't presume to wish you good night, for I know your dreams will be troubled for a long time to come."_

The screen went blank for a moment and then they were back in Dumbledore's office. Harry watched as he, Ron and Hermione filed into Dumbledore's office and sat down in front of his desk. He had no recollection of this happening that night

" _I apologize for summoning you so late on your first night back. Undoubtedly you are anxious to catch up with your fellow Gryffindors. Please have some herbal tea and I will tell you what I require."_

_Dumbledore went to his credenza where a pot of tea stood ready under a cozy. With his back to the students he poured three cups from the lavender pot. He brought Ron and Hermione both a cup of tea, however with his back to Harry, he slipped his hand into his robe and poured the contents of a vial into the last of the tea cups. With a steady hand he brought Harry that tea._

_All three of them took sips as Dumbledore proceeded to talk about this and that, until a glazed look came over their faces. They sat still in their chairs, not talking or looking at each other. Walking behind them, Dumbledore gently placed his hand on Harry's head and murmured into his ear, he repeated the process for Ron and Hermione. He then went and sat behind his desk and waited, after a few minutes they each gave a shake as if waking up._

_Dumbledore smiled benevolently at them and thanked them for coming in to see him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded blankly and left the office. Dumbledore sat motionless in his chair, listening to Fawkes who had started to sing, his call filling the office with mournful cries. As the song faded away Dumbledore nodded and smiled sadly at Fawkes, "I couldn't have said it better myself."_

The memory ended and the lights came back up. Kingsley looked stunned and and looked down at his papers for a moment before lifting his head. "I had planned to continue with the testimony from Narcissa Malfoy, but that will have to wait until tomorrow. Dismissed." Kingsley rose from his place at the bench and walked quickly over to Aberforth and grabbed his arm, pulling him away. Aberforth looked back at Harry, but sighed and went with Kingsley.

Harry stood slowly, he knew he should be angry, should be yelling but there was nothing left inside of him. He closed his eyes and all he could see was the image of Dumbledore pouring the potion into his tea. He felt Hermione slide her arms around him, "You'll get through this, Harry. Don't think about it yet. Let's go home."

"Hermione's right, we'll go home and -" said Ron.

Harry looked at him and shook his head. "It just keeps getting worse and worse. I thought the other day had to have been the worst and now Dumbledore-"

"Don't think about it right now, Harry, please." Hermione whispered in to his ear, "We'll get out of here, go back to Grimmauld-"

"No, please not there...I need to..." Harry looked around conscious that everyone was looking at him, he looked at Hermione. "I have to get out of the city. I need air. There are too many people here."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, I'll take us somewhere." she put her hand on his arm and started walking towards the door. "Do you want Arthur to go back to the Burrow, talk to Molly and Ginny?"

Harry shrugged, he was focused on simply walking wherever Hermione was taking him. Didn't want to think. He was exhausted from his outburst earlier, he had nothing left to fight with.

He vaguely heard Ron ask where they were heading but didn't pay attention to the answer. They got to the apparation point and he automatically tightened his grip on Hermione's arm. He closed his eyes against the kaleidoscope of colors. When they landed he stumbled a little on the rough surface. He let go of her arm and without opening his eyes breathed in the salt air. He opened them and looked around with surprise. They were at Shell Cottage.

"It's okay, we'll be alone. Fleur is visiting her folks. Bill is still at work." Hermione said gently. Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. Turning away from Ron and Hermione he made his way to the far end of the garden. Ron made a move to follow him but Hermione held him back. Harry followed the path until he got to the rough carved white stone that he had used to mark Dobby's grave only a few months earlier. He sank down on the ground and stared out at the waves crashing down on the beach.

Ron was pacing down in front of the cottage. "Don't you think that you or I should go talk to him? You are all about talking. All you ever want to do is talk. Three days ago you were worried because he wasn't talking."

Hermione shook her head, "I think he is beyond the shock and sometimes there are no words that can help. What could you or I say right now?" she wrapped her arms around herself, chilled despite the warmth of the day. "Harry thought of Dumbledore like a grandfather. Someone who was looking out for him. And then in May when he found out that Dumbledore had known all along that Harry would have to die in order to defeat Voldemort. Harry just accepted it. He's never had a chance to really think about that, wonder how Dumbledore could ask that of him. Simply expect him to stand in front of Voldemort and let him strike him down. And yet he did it, because he trusted Dumbledore and believed that if Dumbledore thought that that was the only way then he had to do it.

"And now to find out that Dumbledore not only knew about Malfoy, knew that Malfoy had erased Harry's memory, but covered it up and actually gave him the potions so that he would fall in love with Ginny." Hermione shook her head, "That Dumbledore is the one that used the Adcredo on all three of us,"

Ron looked at her startled, "He did?"

"Didn't you see in the memory? He put his hand on each of our heads and whispered in our ears."

Ron turned towards Harry's still figure sitting up on the bluff. He had been sitting up there for two hours. "I think I was too much in shock at that point. To hear Dumbledore just listing our names as potential candidates. Poor Ginny. She was just chosen, randomly. It could have been anyone," he paled, "It could have been you."

Hermione nodded, "And that is the shame of it, the love potion was wearing off. Harry hadn't taken any since the end of sixth year. I think that he, Dumbledore, had planned a way to keep giving it to Harry after he had died. When we went through Harry's trunk the other day Harry had some candies that Dumbledore had given him. I haven't told Harry this but I had them examined at St. Mungo's. They were infused with the love potion. I didn't know what to think when I got the report but now it makes sense I guess. Dumbleore's plan failed because Harry never ate the candies, so..."

Ron looked at her in disbelief, "You mean?"

"Yes, Dumbledore was wrong, Harry didn't need to be in love, didn't need the love potion to defeat Voldemort. He did it on his own. The potion had already lost its potency by the time Harry faced Voldemort."

Ron put his arms around her. "You said it before, how does one person take so much and not break?" he felt her shiver, the afternoon sun was sinking lower in the sky and the temperature was dropping. "Let's go make a fire on the beach, keep warm."

They gathered driftwood and soon had a roaring fire built in the fire-ring on the beach. They sat together on the beach, their arms around each other, watching the flames as the sun set. "Why here? How did you decide to come here?"

"I just remembered Harry going for long walks or sitting right there on the bluff when we were here after being at the Manor. Watching the sea and listening to the waves is probably better therapy than anything you or I could say right now." Hermione said it sadly.

"You are right, Hermione." a voice behind them startled them both, "You always are." Harry came out of the darkness, his face lit by the fire-light. He sat down next to them, cross-legged on the sand. He picked up a long piece of driftwood from the pile and started to jab at the fire, sending trails of sparks up into the night sky.

"Are you doing okay?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry shrugged, "Did I ever tell you...no I know I didn't. I haven't told anyone. The prophecy that Snape overheard and told Voldemort. That it could have been someone else? There were two of us, two boys born at the end of July that could have been the boy in the prophecy. Voldemort just decided it was me. Fifty-fifty chance that it could have been someone else who was the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. A flip of the galleon."

"Do you wish it had gone the other way?"

Harry sighed, he took off his glasses and rubbed his face. "I used to wonder. What it would be like to never have had all of this happen to me. Wonder who I would be if I had been a Muggle and not a wizard, if Hagrid had never brought me my Hogwarts letter, or if Voldemort had chosen the other boy. I realized that there wasn't much point wondering. I had to deal with what I'd been dealt. For seven years I have been the pawn in other people's games and I just don't want to play anymore," he lay back in the sand, setting his glasses on his chest and folding his arm over his face. "I'm just so tired, just want to..." his voice faded away.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something and Ron shook his head. They watched the still figure on the sand near them and realized he had fallen asleep as he lay there. "That's good, he has hardly slept at all the last few nights." she whispered.

Ron nodded and looked towards the house, "I think Bill is home, the lights are on in the house. I'll let him know we are here, see if he has some food."

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of the gull cries in the early morning sun. He looked around disoriented, he was lying next to the embers of the dying fire. Hermione and Ron were sleeping on the other side of the fire ring. He slowly sat up and hastily cast a warming spell as the blankets covering him fell away. He looked around and saw Bill coming down the path from the house carrying a thermos of coffee and mugs.

"You are already awake. I thought I would just leave the coffee so that you would have it when you woke up." Bill smiled, his face twisting because of the scar tissue that crisscrossed his face. "I would have thought you three would have had your fill of sleeping outdoors already."

"I thought so, too." said Harry, rubbing a hand over his stiff neck. "Don't think the camping was actually planned."

"You fell asleep, Hermione was afraid if they woke you up to bring you in the house, you wouldn't go back to sleep." He poured two mugs of coffee and handed one to Harry, "Why don't we take a walk. I still have an hour before I have to leave for work."

They set off down the beach. The tide was heading out and the shorebirds were darting over the wet sand, chasing their breakfast. Harry sipped the coffee and was grateful that he hadn't woken up in the bedroom in Grimmauld Place.

"How are you coping? With everything?" Bill asked after a few minutes of silence.

Harry's face tightened, "Honestly, not well."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but couldn't, Bill went on, "I know about Dumbledore and the love potion. Ron told me last night. And Dad told Ginny and Mum."

"What did Ginny say?" Harry asked as he picked up a rock to throw into the retreating waves.

Bill shrugged, "She is upset. But she is going to be okay. Ginny had known something was wrong ever since you returned. She might even be relieved to know that there is a reason. Rather than, well..."

"Rather than me not caring anymore?" Harry asked and Bill nodded. "I didn't know what to tell her this summer. I don't know what to think of it myself. We had seemed so real and then it didn't and now..."

Harry looked back down the beach where he could just see the sleeping figures of Ron and Hermione laying on the beach. "It is just so complicated. And to find out that the only reason Ginny and I were even together was because of Dumbledore giving me some kind of bloody potion. How can I face her again? And, to find out about Malfoy. That he and I..." he shook his head and looked out at the water. "The way they were describing us...actually supposed to have been in love."

"Don't worry about Gin, this is going to be hard on her, but it wasn't your fault. She and you are both victims." Bill commented, "I really don't know what to say about the Malfoy thing. It is no big deal that you are gay. But it is pretty hard to think of you and Malfoy as a couple. When Simon said that, I was floored."

"Exactly. I mean, he is the git that let Greyback into Hogwarts. He is the reason that you have those scars." Harry's voice shook, "How could I be with someone like that?"

"By the sound of it, that was after you were obliviated. So at least you weren't still seeing him when the Death Eaters got in Hogwarts. There was something about that in the memories wasn't there? Ron said something about it."

Harry nodded grimly, "He had been forced to take the mark. Something about Voldemort killing Muggles. He took the mark to stop it. Snape said in the memory that Draco was so upset that he was going to kill himself. But Snape convinced him to try and help our side, help me get Voldemort."

"Help you by obliviating you?" Bill shook his head, "That is definitely twisted Slytherin thinking."

"Tell me about it. Assuming this is all true how could anyone I was in love with do such a thing?" They had turned and started walking farther down the beach. The gulls skittered away from them as their footsteps left imprints on the wet sand.

"How do you feel about Malfoy, now? Do you see him want to go to Azkaban?"

Harry hesitated, "I have no idea. I hear how he described his mother being tortured, of his having his own father use the Cruciatus on him. And he was only 16. Watching Muggles die. Dying while being tortured and looking like me. How twisted is that? But then he took away two years of memories from me. Two years of Merlin knows what. Love? I can't even fathom that. That makes me furious; I want to pound him into the ground. I mean, bloody hell, who does that to someone he loves? But it comes back to that he did try to help us, as much as he could. We would have died that night at Malfoy Manor, if he hadn't released the wards. "

"He released the wards?"

"Yeah, that came out under Veritaserum. I would love to get the whole story on that."

"I think you need to get the whole story on a lot more than just that."

Harry shook his head, "I don't think I can handle anymore. I just want to find out if he helped us. I was wrong about Snape and without Snape's help Voldemort would still be alive. When it comes down to it, the trial is about whether or not Malfoy is a Death Eater, not what he did to me. If he was, fine, send him away. If he helped us, then that is a different story. I can't think about what he did to me. If I spend too much time thinking about that, I'll go crazy."

"You seem pretty calm about it this morning."

"Being here helps, a lot. You should have seen me yesterday around noon. I probably will have to send the Ministry some galleons for the room I destroyed. The last four days have nothing but a roller coaster. I'm angry, beyond angry. I don't have a clue who I am, anymore. I lost two years of my life. Erased by someone who I was supposed to have have been in love with.

"Every time I walk through the Ministry or take a step on to the street in Diagon alley I get mobbed. Attacked by witches and wizards who just want to touch me because I'm Harry Potter, the bloody Boy Who Lived. Mobbed by the reporters and photographers because any story about me will make them money. I'm a freak and I'm really afraid I'm going to explode and take out everyone around me." Harry hesitated before admitting that, he knew his magic was getting out of control. All the anger inside of him was building and he felt it in his magic, the pulse of it was stronger than his own heartbeat.

"I know a little something about being considered a freak, Harry. After this happened," Bill motioned towards his face, "I didn't think that anything would ever be the same. I was sure I would lose Fleur. That people would be frightened of me, that I would never be able to have the life I had hoped and planned for." he shrugged, "I was wrong. And it is my family and Fleur that made me see that, they helped me realize that I hadn't lost everything when Greyback mauled me. Some days it is still hard, but I get to carry my scars on the outside. People can see them. They can choose to accept them or not."

Bill stopped walking and looked at him, "You have to carry all but one of your scars on the inside. It doesn't mean that they are any less difficult to bear and you shouldn't have to do it alone. I would hope you already know this but, I'm going to say it because it needs to be said out loud. My parents, George, Charlie Ron, of course, Ginny, even Percy. We all consider you part of our family. We have for years. We love you and no matter what we are going to stand by you. We want to help you get through this and I really hope you let us."

OOoOoO

Draco lay on the cot in his cell staring up at the ceiling. He had stared at the same spot for weeks. It never changed. He knew every crack, every dimple in the plaster. It had been hours since he had walked out of the hearing room. When he had heard that Dumbledore's brother had Pensieve memories he had been afraid, afraid of what it could be. And his worst fears had been confirmed when he'd seen the memory displaying the feast, had seen the screen showing Dumbledore walking towards him.

What had Dumbledore been thinking? How could he have done that too Harry. Why had he saved those memories? Harry had already been through enough, and now to find out that Dumbledore had betrayed him. If he had known that the memories existed he would never have let the case gone to trial. He should have pleaded guilty when he was arrested. Nothing was worth making Harry go through what he must be feeling right now.

A noise down the row of cells caught his ears and he turned towards it. With astonishment he saw his mother walking towards his cell, accompanied by two guards. For one distracted moment he realized how lovely she looked, "Mother, what are you doing here?"

The guards unlocked his cell and let her enter, "One hour." He growled, with a glance towards the E.Y.E. that hovered near the corner of Draco's cell. Draco had sprang off the cot and moved to hug his mother.

"Are you okay, what's wrong. Why are you here?"

"I spoke with Minister Shacklebolt. I convinced him to let me talk to you." His mother's hand cupped his cheeks and she gently stroked back the hair that had fallen forward covering his eyes.

"He let you come?" Draco shook his head, wondering if he was imagining it. "Why? Why now?"

"My son, you have been through so much. This is not the life I imagined us having when I held you as a little baby." Her mother looked around the cell, bare except for the cot and a few blankets. She seemed to shake herself and motioned for him to sit down on the cot, she sat next to him. "The minister allowed me to come. I'm sure it is because of the memories. They prove that you were trying to help defeat Voldemort. They made the difference."

"But Harry, he must be devastated. Did they play everything from that night?" Draco whispered the words. He didn't need to have seen the memories to know what happened inside of Dumbledore's office that night. They were burned into his own memory.

"They did, we saw everything. Severus telling Dumbledore about that horrible summer. About you agreeing to help. Dumbledore giving Harry the love potion. The Adcredo being administered."

Draco let out a sob that he couldn't contain, "Gods, Harry. This is going to destroy him. What happened, how did he take it?" His mother gripped his hand and looked at him worriedly,

"He was upset. They stopped the viewing for a while and his friends took him to the room next door. He, well, it sounded like he was pretty upset. Then he came back and was calm through the rest of it. Didn't do anything but watch the screen."

"I could have stopped it. Protected him. I should have pleaded guilty from the beginning. He doesn't deserve this."

"He deserves to know the truth, Draco." His mother said it without hesitation. "Otherwise he would be forever haunted by pieces of memories, never knowing what was real and what wasn't."

Draco shuddered at that, "But now he knows what Dumbledore did to him. That is the worst part. That he know that everything with the Weasley girl was a fraud. He didn't deserve that. He needs to know he can be loved for real. He needs to be. He has lost everything now. I would give anything to make things okay for him."

"The best thing you can do for him now is tell him the truth. We have had to live under the lies and fear for too long."

"I don't know if I can. It will just hurt him more. Knowing what I did to him to us."

"If you want him to recover then don't try to shield it. I know what you went through, how I almost lost you. That you would have willingly died just to save your Harry. I will be forever grateful to Severus for offering another way."

"I think the price was too great. I never would have agreed if I'd known..." his voice trailed off.

"That you wouldn't die in the war?" his mother said softly. "I know, but you didn't die. You lived. There has to be a reason. Why we both survived when by all rights we should be dead. That is a gift that should not be wasted. We can prove that the last of the Blacks and Malfoys are not people to be feared or scorned. That we are not the blind followers of the dark arts that your father and grandfathers were." She put her arms around him. "I have lost everything. I can't bear to lose you, Draco. Please try, don't give up just because you think it will save Harry some pain."

Draco nodded, not sure if he was agreeing or just trying to make his mother happy. "Tell me about Aunt Andromeda and my cousin Teddy." He was grateful to see the smile light up her mother's face. She had had very few reasons to smile for too long. "He is adorable. Such a little thing. You forget how small babies are until you get to hold one again. Just five months old but already smiling and gurgling."

"And you and Andromeda are getting along okay?"

His mother nodded, "She has been through so much. Losing Ted and Nymphadora. But she is brave and she is making it through. We have had many long talks. I never told you this but she had warned me about marrying your father. Told me I had to defy our father and not do it. But I was so afraid, afraid of betraying my family."

She gave herself a little shake, "And I'm very grateful to have this chance to help her with the baby. She didn't have to give me a place to live, and she did and we are slowly mending all that has happened."

"I'm glad, Mother. I'm happy for you." Draco said. It was a relief to see that the deep lines of worry that had been etched in his mother's forehead were slowly fading. The pain and fear that she constantly lived under for so long were gradually going away. He doubted if they would ever be gone forever though.

"The only thing I have left to worry about is you. Don't give up, Draco. Don't think that there is nothing more to live for. Don't throw yourself away, Draco. Please, try for me. Show them who you really are, not the mask that you have had to wear for so long."


	19. Crossing the Chasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told in several different perspectives (Harry, Hermione and Draco), don't usually like mixing them up but it was the best way to get the story told for this section.

Hours later, they were in Kingsley's office, having made a quick stop at Grimmauld Place for showers and change of clothes. Harry had already told Hermione and Ron about the decision he had made while sitting on the bluff and now he laid it out for Kingsley. The minister protested but Harry had pushed until reluctantly he had agreed. Ron and Hermione were silent, neither of them were convinced it was the best course of action but Harry wasn't interested in being talked out of it.

As they waited for the lawyers to be summoned Kingsley opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Harry, Harry's name was written across the front of it in very familiar handwriting, "What's this?"

"Aberforth left that for you yesterday. It seems he was supposed to have given it to you before you saw the memories," Kingsley grimaced. "It slipped his mind in the rush to get here."

Harry looked at Albus Dumbledore's handwriting and the Hogwarts seal on the envelope, he held it out to Kingsley, "I don't want it."

"Harry, it probably will help explain..." Hermione protested.

"Helps explain why the Headmaster of Hogwarts decided to not only condone the assault of a student by another student but went on to cover it up using spells, potions and charms? I'm not interested."

"Harry, you should read it. It may not justify it but..."

Harry handed the letter to Hermione. "Here, you take it. I'm making you official keeper of all mystery letters that people give me. Read them. Destroy them. I don't care. But if I take it, I'll burn it." Hermione reluctantly slipped the letter into her robe pocket and was going to say more but was interrupted by the arrival of the two lawyers.

"Come in, counselors. I want to update you on the status of the Malfoy case." Kingsley sat at his desk and waited for everyone to be seated. "I am declaring a mistrial. It has become clear that there is much to this case that we do not know. From the discussion between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape that we heard during the Pensieve memories it supports Malfoy's claim that he was assisting the Order, or at least assisting Dumbledore and Snape in their work.

Smith, opened his mouth to protest but Kingsley cut him off.

"As of now Draco Malfoy is no longer a defendant. Charges will need to be re-filed, if and only if, it is deemed after proper review of the existing and forthcoming evidence. What we need to do is assess whether the help that he provided outweigh the crimes we believe he committed. We have Malfoy's own testimony under Veritaserum that indicates that he not only saved Harry Potter's life in Malfoy Manor by not identifying him but also by making escape possible for six people by dropping the wards.

"But he tried to kill Dumbledore three times, seriously injuring two students in the process!" Smith protested.

"Yes, and we have his testimony, again under Veritaserum, that that was because as a sixteen year old boy he had been forced to take these actions under extreme duress and the threat of killing his mother." Goldstein said soberly, "A difficult dilemma for a man let alone a teenager."

"What about what he did to Potter!" Smith turned and faced Harry, "Surely, you can't want him to get away with what he did to you!"

"Do not presume that you know what I want," Harry shook his head at him, "I want answers from Malfoy. Why did he not tell anyone that he was working against Voldemort? What else did he do to help us from the other side? I made a mistake in judging Snape because of what I thought I knew about him. I don't plan on making that mistake again."

"He OBLIVIATED you. What else-"

"Smith, I have already told Harry that he can have his questions answered. Truly, Smith, if Harry Potter is willing to listen to what Malfoy has to say, shouldn't a _Ministry_ lawyer be willing to do the same?"

Kingsley ignored the sputtering indignation of Smith and opened his door. He spoke with his assistant outside and then came back in. "Malfoy is being summoned. Please be seated as we wait."

"So who is asking the questions? I may be an American, but even my crash course in British Wizarding law tells me that this is highly irregular." Goldstein looked from Kingsley to Harry.

Harry said, "I am. I want my questions answered, after that," he shrugged, "It is up to Kingsley and Smith."

"Are you going to ask him about the memory charm? I will have to advise him to not further indict himself." Goldstein looked at Harry with concern. Harry could sense the awkward position the lawyer was in. Protecting his client from the man who was paying his bills.

"I do not want to hear anything that he may have to say about that. I don't want to know. Whatever our relationship was before that event, he was willing to erase it. I have no interest in learning more. I want this trial over with so I can leave. If he really helped the Order then let him go. If it is all one big lie then try and sentence him. This isn't about what he did to me."

The two lawyers were staring at him, "This is outrageous, we have to follow proper procedures," Smith said, ignoring Harry and looking at Kingsley.

"Nothing about this trial has followed any type of proper process, why should it start now?"

It took ten minutes for Malfoy to be brought up to the room. Harry spent the time staring out the window. He ignored the sound of the windowpanes rattling in the frame. He could just see the glimmering reflection of the Thames in the distance. On the street below Muggles were rushing wherever they needed to go, cars were stopping at the zebra crossing and moving on. Life going on for so many, he thought. He wondered if his ever would. The door opened but he didn't turn around. He had to force himself to keep his breath calm and even.

"Mr. Malfoy, step in. There has been a development in your case. Please be seated." Kingsley said.

"What is he doing here?" Malfoy asked. Harry had no doubt that the blond was pointing at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, as of a few minutes ago, I declared a mistrial. The prosecution will need to re-file charges in order to go to a new trial. We are meeting here to determine whether those charges should be filed. Your cooperation in answering the questions asked today will go a long way in deciding your fate. Yesterday, you were willing to go to Azkaban, I hope that you have taken the night to rethink that."

"And how are you planning to ask these questions? Drug me with more Veritaserum?" Malfoy drawled. Harry turned to look at him. He was relieved to see that the Malfoy who was standing in front of him was the arrogant defiant one. Not the one from yesterday who had hesitated and looked back at Harry with the worried, concerned expression. Harry didn't know how to take that Malfoy. This one he knew how to handle.

"No, Malfoy. You are just going to tell us what happened sixth year and last year. Were you helping Snape fight Voldemort. Yes or no."

Malfoy stared at him. "What do you care?"

"I don't care. All I care about is getting this over with so I can be done with you. Don't be the prat like you always have been. Just answer the damn questions so I can get the hell away from you..."

Goldstein coughed, "I don't think-"

"Yes. I was helping Snape." Malfoy stared at Harry defiantly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell anyone you were working to help defeat Voldemort?"

"Who. Would. Have. Believed. Me?" Malfoy looked at Harry, "You? Them?" he pointed at Kingsley and Smith. "Other than my own mother, the only people who knew are dead. No one would have believed us."

"You could have said it under Veritaserum." Harry stated.

"As my own lawyer proved, Veritaserum is only as effective as the questions being asked. It is impossible to get the whole truth."

"You tell us then. This is your only chance, Malfoy. Why, if you were willing to help defeat Voldemort, did you try and kill Dumbledore?"

Harry could feel Malfoy's indecision. He looked away and Harry could see his jaw clenching, gritting his teeth at whatever conflict was preventing him from answering.

"Come on, Malfoy. You love talking; you never shut up at Hogwarts. This is your time to brag. What did you do?" Malfoy turned and glared at Harry.

"Fine. The summer that I took the mark, Voldemort also made me take a vow to kill Dumbledore. I took it to save my mother. He had threatened to kill her. I didn't expect to actually go back to school so I didn't think the vow mattered because I would never be near Dumbledore again."

"What had you planned on doing instead?" Harry refused to think back to the memory where Snape described Malfoy brewing a hemlock potion. The Malfoy he knew was too arrogant to consider suicide.

Malfoy laughed, "Doesn't matter, Potter, whatever I had planned it made the vow seem not that relevant." Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Snape convinced me to change those plans. Voldemort was still threatening to kill Mother. So, Snape told me to spend the year trying to fix that damn cabinet to appease him. We didn't think it could be fixed."

"What went wrong?"

"My mother was still being held a prisoner in our own home. Voldemort was getting impatient, he sent me the threats. Snape and I came up with the plan for me to use the Imperius on Rosmerta to make her give someone the cursed necklace to give to Dumbledore. That way Voldemort would know that an attempt had been made. The necklace was in a sealed box and wrapped. How were we supposed to know that the silly girl would unwrap it and open the box before she even left Hogsmeade?"

Harry shook his head at that and looked at Ron to see if he believed it. "What about the mead? I almost died," said Ron from where he stood leaning against Kingsley's bookcase.

Malfoy laughed to Ron's outrage, "What a farce that was. I added Aconite to the mead, ironically the same ingredient that makes your brother's Skiving Snackboxes so entertaining. It was supposed to have given whoever took it a very dramatic reaction and then quickly recover. Unfortunately, Slughorn had just given you a potion to counter the love potion..." Malfoy's voice trailed off and he flushed, pink creeping up his pale cheeks. The word love potion hung in the air.

"Go on. What went wrong this time?" Harry's voice was steel.

"The counter-potion that Slughorn gave him reacted with the Aconite which caused your bigger than planned reaction."

"Bigger than planned! I almost died!" Ron shouted.

"Or, you had a reaction that made you violently ill for a day or two and then were fine. Dumbledore and Snape spread the word, with Madam Pomfrey's cooperation that you were sicker than you were. She actually gave you sleeping potions so that it seemed you were deathly ill."

Smith stood up, "How are we supposed to know this is the truth! He is assuredly lying through his teeth to try and save his own skin. If we are going to continue I demand that Veritaserum be used."

"No. We are doing it my way this time." Harry said firmly. "The Vanishing Cabinet."

"I had made the mistake of telling Voldemort about it that summer when I didn't think I would be alive to actually use it. I remembered Montague getting trapped in there," Draco raked his hand through his hair, "I had told them that I would fix it, I never planned on actually using it. Snape and I were just going to tell him it couldn't be fixed."

He stared down at the floor in front of him. "But at Easter break, he demonstrated what would happen if I failed. He used the Cruciatus on my mother. With me watching. He promised that he would kill her using that curse. Not Avada Kedavra, he would torture her to death. Like he had the first Muggle." Malfoy shuddered involuntarily.

"So I fixed it, I couldn't let my mother die." Malfoy shook himself and sat up straighter, "That night, Dumbledore was supposed to be out for the night, Snape had told me that he was going away for the night. I thought that the Death Eaters would go to his office, find he wasn't there and then leave." he said, "I didn't know they would bring Greyback. I didn't know there would be guards and all of the D.A. members. And they fought just like you taught them. And then I was at the top of the Astronomy Tower with Dumbledore."

"I know what happened up at the tower. What about your seventh year. How did you help?"

Draco paused, he took a deep breath and then the bored Malfoy expression was back, he said nonchalantly, "It was almost like fifth year, I had to go on patrols. It was easy to ignore or plan routes around what Longbottom and his team of hooligans were planning. They were fairly obvious. I could head off other Slytherin patrols. When I did have to punish someone under Carrow's orders, I used the Crucifigo. It was bad but not as bad as the alternative."

"What do you mean it was just like fifth year?" Hermione asked, speaking up for the first time. Malfoy looked alarmed when he looked at her but Harry shook his head.

"Don't answer that. I'm not interested." Harry said. He did not want to hear Malfoy say a single thing about what had happened that year. The year that Malfoy had erased from his memory. He forced himself to concentrate. "Anything else you did at Hogwarts?"

"If I heard something being talked about by the Carrows or other Slytherins that seemed useful I reported it to Snape. That didn't amount too much." Malfoy shrugged. Harry thought that he certainly wasn't trying that hard, the old Malfoy would have made up something.

"What about the wards. Why did you drop them?"

"I heard the apparition crack and knew that Dobby had arrived."

"How did you know it was Dobby?" Harry asked, "It could have been anyone."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "No, it couldn't have been anyone. Dobby used to be our house elf. He is the only one that could have apparated through the wards. I knew he was your friend. I don't know how you contacted him but I knew he wouldn't be able to apparate anyone out without the wards being dropped. So I did it."

"And you helped Ollivander, Luna and Dean before we arrived." said Hermione.

"As much as I could," Draco shifted angrily, "I wasn't a bloody saint like Potter. He was in the house for two hours and rescued everyone in the cellars. I was there off and on for the two years that Ollivander was there and all I did was bring food and blankets. I didn't rescue him."

"You couldn't, could you? Without risking your mother." said Hermione softly. Ron looked at her sharply.

"He is still a bloody git, Hermione." Ron said angrily.

"Enough," said Harry. "Is there anything else you did to help the Order? This is probably your last time to stand up for yourself. Do it."

"That is pretty much it." Draco said, he pulled himself up straight in the chair and adjusted sleeves of his robes.

Hermione spoke up, "I have a question, what form does your Patronus take?"

Malfoy face froze and he stared at her and then looked at Harry. He shrugged, "Can you even throw one?"

"I used to," Malfoy's face flickered for just a moment. He took a deep breath and looked at Hermione, "When I could cast one, it was a panther." Hermione nodded knowingly. Malfoy shifted in his seat and the mask came over his face again.

"So what happens now?"

"Just one more question. Why. Why did you do it?"

"Do what, Potter?" Malfoy leaned back in his chair, for all intents in purposes looking the same arrogant git he'd been at school.

"You know what, why did you help our side?"

Malfoy's jaw tightened, he looked over at Kingsley. "Do I have to answer that? What difference does it make why I did anything?"

"You don't have to answer any questions. You can go back to your cell until we determine whether or not to proceed with the charges. I will bring your statements and the other evidence to the Wizengamot Council and that decision will be made by the end of the week. But like I said when you came in, your cooperation goes a long way in deciding your fate."

Malfoy stood up and walked over to the windows, after a moment he said hesitantly, "A long time ago, two people made a difference in my life. One took a chance on me. He did me a favor, a risky one. He didn't have to do it and I never thought he would but he was willing to help me. Even though I didn't deserve it. The other person helped me see the person who I could be. Helped me see that I wasn't fated to become my father just because I was a Malfoy. They became the first true friends I ever had.

"One of them asked me one day, if I was going to be a fighter or a follower. Of Voldemort. And I realized that there was no way I could be a follower and I made the decision to be a fighter. But then, I was forced to take the mark. I would rather have died than live with it. I was prepared to die. When Snape told me that there was a way I could help, I wanted to prove to myself that I had been worthy of my friends. That I could still fight, but it would have to be from the other side. So I did what I could, it wasn't much but I tried." He wheeled back around and stared at Harry. "What now?"

Harry shrugged. "Up to the lawyers and the Ministry. I really don't care what happens to you. I just wanted to hear what you had done to help us. Call it perverse curiosity. I'm walking away." and he did just that, not looking at the lawyers or Kingsley. Ron walked out with him and after a moment Hermione followed them.

OOoOOO

Draco shut his eyes with relief as he saw Harry walk out of the office. He shook himself, trying to shed the feeling of self-loathing that had gripped him since he had walked into the office. He heard someone approach, "Are you okay?" his lawyer asked.

"I'm fine." He sucked in a ragged breath of air and looked over at Shacklebolt, "What else do you need to know?" His face had lost the one of cold indifference, exhaustion was clearly written across his face.

Shacklebolt stared at him, startled at the change in expression. "Was that all an act?"

Draco shrugged and dragged a hand through his hair, "The words were the truth, the attitude was for Harry's benefit. He doesn't know any other Malfoy than that one."

Smith jumped out of his chair, "How can we trust this charlatan who is obviously a two-faced liar!"

Draco turned and smiled at him, "Only a lawyer such as you would recognize another charlatan. I'll answer your questions, under Veritaserum, if you want. I don't want to Harry to know more than he has to, he can't take anymore. Can't you feel how he was just on the edge of exploding?"

Shacklebolt looked at him curiously, "He seemed pretty calm."

"You're joking right? The windows were vibrating from the magic he was giving off. He had to keep his hands clenched to his side to keep control of it. He's been pushed beyond what he can handle. I wasn't about to add to it by showing him any other Malfoy than the one he knows he hates." He looked at Shacklebolt, "I've had to be that Malfoy for too long. I'm ready to be rid of him, so long as Harry isn't in the room."

"Harry? What right do you have to call him Harry?" Smith exclaimed in an outraged voice.

"A hell of a lot more than you do." Draco said with a shake of his head. "Did you have questions for me or can I go back to my cell?"

OoOoOoO

Hermione showed Professor McGonagall into the sitting room. Ron gave Harry a nervous look and sat down at the edge of his seat. Harry had to laugh. It was strange to see the dragon of Hogwarts in his own house.

"Harry, I'm sure you are wondering why I requested to see you."

"Oh, well. erm. Yes."

Hermione sat down on the sofa next to Ron. "Is there going to be a delay in opening the school, Professor?"

"No, we are very fortunate. It looks like the repairs will be complete in time for the planned October 1st opening." McGonagall arranged her robes more neatly around her. "Harry, I need to speak frankly with you. I know about the developments that arose from Draco Malfoy's trial."

Harry tried but couldn't hold back the snort that he felt. McGonagall nodded sympathetically but went on.

"Exactly. I came here tonight to talk to you. I have spoken with Kingsley about his sentencing. As you have been told, Draco is being cleared of all charges, except the assault on you. For that, he is being sentenced to two years probation since the offence occurred when he was a juvenile." Harry nodded, Kingsley had owled him the decision after Harry had refused to come back to meet with him. McGonagall went on, "Because of this he would be qualified to attend Hogwarts as an eighth year when it re-opens-"

"You are not going to let that git into the school after what he did to Harry!" Ron was on his feet.

"Mr. Weasley. If you please," McGonagall glared at him. "We may not be at Hogwarts, but you will extend me the courtesy of respect." Hermione pulled Ron back on to the sofa.

"You were saying, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, of course, I need to consider the well-being of all my students. And I completely understand, Harry, that if you are uncomfortable with the thought of Draco Malfoy attending I will-"

"It will not be a problem, Professor McGonagall." Harry spoke for the first time.

Ron, Hermione and McGonagall all stopped and stared at Harry. "It won't be a problem?" Ron said faintly. "You won't mind being in classes with-"

"It won't be a problem, because I'm not going back." Harry said as he stood up and walked across the floor, taking a defensive stance against the bookcase. "I've been meaning to tell you but haven't known how. I'm not going back. I just can't."

"Harry, you have to go back." Hermione protested, coming over to him. "Your N.E.W.T.s, you need to take them."

Ron nodded, "We had a plan, mate. Finish school, get into the Auror program."

Harry shook his head, "Maybe at one time, but you both have to know that nothing is the same now. We can't pretend that it is… I can't stomach the thought of school. Of having everyone staring at me, having them know about Malfoy. Or even being an Auror and spending more years of my life hunting rotten people who would just as soon kill me as not. I need a change. A complete change."

"Do you have a plan, Harry?" McGonagall had an understanding look on her face, which surprised Harry. He thought she would be the last one, other than Hermione, who would understand. "If you need a referral to an apprentice program..."

"No. I appreciate that but I already know where I am going. Romania." He looked apologetically at Ron and Hermione. "Charlie wrote to me a few days ago and invited me. I'm going to go and work with the dragons."

OooOooO OoOOoOOOOO

Hermione walked into the kitchen and stopped short. Most mornings Harry was already sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the Muggle newspaper. She looked at the pile of things on the table and a feeling of dread came over her. There was a letter on top of the stack of record albums. Reading it, she felt a sob rip through her chest as Ron came up behind her. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone." Hermione said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you mean he is gone? Last night he told us he would wait. That he would listen to what we had to say."

"He just said that to keep us from stopping him." Hermione handed him the letter, "He left this morning."

_Dear Hermione and Ron;_

_I had a portkey for seven this morning. I am sorry to leave without saying good-bye, but I know you would just try and convince me to stay and I can't do it. Believe me when I say that I have to go. I've been trying to hold it together for too long, I just don't want to try anymore. I have had to put up with this for seven years. I'm not doing it anymore. Everything is a reminder of what I've lost and the thought of going back to Hogwarts is impossible. Dumbledore. Him. I can't even write his name. It is just a matter of time until the Prophet digs up what happened, I have no desire to be in England when that happens._

_Hermione, I am leaving the letters from Dumbledore and Diggory. If you want, read them. You decide whether or not it would be better to keep them or not. I told Kingsley to send any letters, confessions, or Merlin help me, Pensieve memories to you. You decide what to do with them. Sorry to put the pressure on you but all I would do is Incendio them. I don't want to learn any more about what happened. I just want to forget (hah!) and start a new life._

_Ron, I sent a letter to Ginny, a coward's way out, but I really couldn't handle seeing her again. Thank your parents for me. I'm leaving the Marauder's Map for you, doubt if you'll need it but you never know._

_I also sent a letter to Andromeda. Other than you two, the only other person I will miss is little Teddy. I can't stay and be any type of godfather to him when all I want to do is scream and destroy things. Better I do it in Romania than here._

_Use the house whenever you want. Do whatever you want to it. I suppose I should have fixed the wall before I left...I told Kreacher that he can go to Hogwarts with you or stay here, whatever he wants to do._

_Hermione, I left a copy of a Power of Attorney for you with Kingsley. You can use it to get funds for the house or Teddy if he needs something. If Kingsley has a question regarding Mathe Slytherin, just make the decision. Please don't contact me about that, just do what needs to be done._

_I know Charlie usually comes home for Christmas, I'm not promising that I'll be ready to do that. Maybe you both could come to Romania? Assuming I'm still there in December._

_Harry_

_P.S. I left the things we found in the trunk. Give him back the record albums. Throw out the rest._

Hermione sat down and looked at the pile of records. "He wants us to take those back to Malfoy."

"Why give them back? Why not just destroy them or throw them away?" Ron asked, still staring down at the letter, too stunned to comprehend the words written on it.

"Destroy them like his uncle destroyed his mother's albums?" Hermione shook her head, "My best guess is that he knows that the records must be significant. He wants Malfoy to have them back as a kind of..."

"As an 'Up yours, Malfoy'?"

"Well, crudely put, yes. He isn't even sure he'll come back for Christmas."

"He'll be back. He'll be back. He can't stay away forever." Ron tried to sound reassuring, but he didn't know if he was telling himself or Hermione. Just then Kreacher came in carrying the Daily Prophet. He looked hesitantly from Hermione to Ron.

"What's wrong, Kreacher?" Hermione asked, reaching for the paper. Kreacher looked like he was going to hang on to the paper but hanging his head he gave it to her. Hermione opened the paper and slowly sank on to the bench. She laid the paper flat on the table so Ron could see it.

"HARRY POTTER'S SECRET LOVE AFFAIR"

"Oh gods, no." Ron shook his head. "Who talked? No one was supposed to talk."

"Someone did. It was inevitable, even Harry knew that," Hermione said, quickly scanning the story, "It just says here 'Ministry Insider' as the source. They don't mention the love potion, thank Merlin. It sound like the whole article is based on the first images that were seen in front of the Wizengamot."

OOoOOOOo

**October 1, 1998**

Draco tried to focus on what McGonagall was saying but his eyes were focused on the clock behind her, ticking the minutes towards eleven o'clock. He wondered if Harry would be getting on the train. Would he take the Hogwarts Express? Probably, nostalgia and all that. He thought back at the expression on Harry's face the last time he saw it. Maybe not. Harry hadn't looked like he was feeling nostalgic about anything that day, as he had coldly turned and walked away.

"Draco. Please, your attention would be most appreciated. As I was saying, in agreement with the conditions of your probation you are restricted to the Hogwarts grounds during the entire the school year, except for the holidays during which you may return to the Tonks residence to be with your mother. In addition, you will serve your mandated volunteer hours as Potions assistant to Professor Slughorn's first and second year classes."

"I understand all of the restrictions." Draco's eyes drifted towards the clock again.

"I am certain you do. Now, because of the large number of students who are returning to complete their interrupted schooling, we were unable to accommodate all the students in the traditional houses. As a result, all returning eighth year students will be housed in the West Tower." Draco looked at her sharply, she now had his full attention.

"Yes, just so. Much renovation was necessary to accommodate the dormitories." She gave him an appraising look, "The West Tower dormitory is accessed from the first floor. It does not include the ground floor level. Fortunately," she looked briefly over her shoulder at Dumbledore's portrait, "I was informed of the presence of the former Quidditch rooms on the ground floor. They remain untouched. The intent is that if and when Harry Potter should ever desire to learn more that the room should be as it was when he was there. I don't know if it would help or hinder his recovery, but it is not our decision to make. You are not to access these rooms, is that understood?" Draco did not dare speak, simply nodded.

"On that topic, I know you are restricted from speaking of Harry, please know that myself and certain new staff members are the exceptions to that restriction. In addition, I need to tell you, to save you from staring at the clock. Harry Potter is not returning to Hogwarts."

Draco stared at her blankly for a moment, numbly he said, "He isn't?"

"No, he has elected to not complete his schooling. A choice that is perhaps understandable under the circumstances." Draco stared down at the floor in front of his chair. He had been dreading seeing Harry for first time, or even the hundredth time. Knowing that Harry hated him. Knowing that Harry knew that Draco had betrayed him, had destroyed a part of him. But at the same time, even fleeting glimpses of Harry was what he had hoped for, what he needed.

He gritted his teeth and looked at McGonagall, "Is it because I am here?"

She shook her head, "His decision was made before you were given the option to return. I'm sure you understand that he was given the choice to determine if you would be allowed back. He had already made plans that did not include returning to Hogwarts."

"Where did he go?" He'd asked the question before he could snatch the words back.

"I'm not at liberty to say." McGonagall looked at him sternly. "But that cannot be a concern of yours. It is best that you focus on the upcoming school year and make the most of it. I understand that you hope to enter the training program at St. Mungo's?"

Draco nodded, "Assuming that my N.E.W.T. levels are sufficient."

"You were always near or at the top of your classes, Draco." McGonagall looked at him soberly, "However, I am not so naive as to not realize that this will be your most difficult year. The unfortunate timing of the Prophet articles and the uproar from the public about the charges against you being dropped is likely to result in your classmates -"

"Hexing me to Hades and back?" Draco said dryly. "I can handle it."

"I have every confidence that you can, but how you handle it is a concern of mine." McGonagall stared at him. "Because you are on probation you cannot defend yourself, even if attacked."

"Like I said at my sentencing, the only thing I am interested in is getting enough O's to get into St. Mungo's. I have no interest in taking on anyone. I just want to disappear while I'm here."

"I think what Headmistress McGonagall is trying to say is she is concerned that you may have a difficult time not only with your fellow students but also with coming to terms with the past events yourself, Draco." Draco's eyes swung to the portrait of Dumbledore. The man's blue eyes shined down at him, much as they had in life.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You and I both committed terrible acts in an effort to protect and help Harry. Desperate times called for desperate actions. However, Headmistress McGonagall and I both feel it is time for you to forgive yourself for your actions." Dumbledore's painted expression looked at him soberly, "Harry is lost right now. He is trying to find himself after having so much being taken from him. It is impossible to venture a guess when he will return. The best thing you can do now is to simply permit yourself to heal. So that when he does return you are best able to help him."

"It doesn't matter. There is a chasm between us that can never be crossed. He will never forgive me for what I did to him. Worse, I bear the mark that represents everything that he is against. He will always hate me." Draco said, hardly able to believe he was actually having a discussion with a portrait. He hadn't talked to one since he was ten.

"Today? He certainly does, and he is none too fond of my memory either. We both committed grievous assaults against him. However, I hold on to the hope that he will find it in his heart to forgive. There is no chasm that cannot be crossed. As I told Professor Snape so many years ago, Harry has a tremendous capacity for forgiveness."

"I think we all know that there are some things that can't be forgiven and I'm pretty sure this was one of them. But, I promised myself that I would try to move past it. I want to help people, make up for what I did in the past." Draco said, he looked away from the portrait and stared towards the window. He looked back at McGonagall and was surprised to see her smiling gently at him, as was Dumbledore in his frame.

McGonagall looked at him, "I am very glad to hear that, and I hope you find this helpful in accomplishing that goal. We now have a mind healer on staff at Hogwarts. Healers McCain will be holding group sessions for returning students who were directly involved with both sides of the war and for those who lost loved ones. In addition, she will be offering one on one counseling. As you know, another condition of your parole is weekly counseling session. You will be expected to attend the group session with some other eighth years."

Draco gritted his teeth "I'll do the one on one because it is required for my parole, but I'm not going to do any group thing."

McGonagall laughed, "You seem to be under the impression you have a choice," her smile faded away as she looked at him, "Draco, this has been a difficult time for us all. An especially difficult one for you. I would like this school year to go smoothly."

Draco nodded, he was anxious to leave her office, "I will be in a dormitory in the West Tower?"

"There are single, double, and triple rooms in the tower. The other students will be assigned roommates regardless of their original houses. You have one of the singles. I have no doubt that you will need your privacy."

"Fine. Is that all?" Draco tried not to sound too tense. It had seem like a good idea when he was sitting in his cell waiting to be released: Go back to Hogwarts, complete his N.E.W.T.s, get into the St. Mungo's training program. Now he was faced with the reality of having to attend classes and share living spaces with people who had every right to hate him. He would have to face Granger and Weasley. Both Weasleys. And the Slytherins, the few of them that were returning. He had betrayed both sides and now he would have to live with the consequences because he had somehow lived through the war and even more miraculously had not ended up in Azkaban.

McGonagall nodded. "Please come to me if you have any problems. I want to be able to help you." Draco quickly stood up and left. He emerged from the staircase and looked towards the Entrance Hall, thinking he would walk around the lake. That thought quickly died when he saw the two people walking towards him. He swiftly turned and made his way down the corridor heading in the opposite direction.

OoOOoOoo

Hermione and Ron apparated into Hogsmeade behind the Hog's Head. By silent agreement they ignored the fact the last time they had done this was in May and Harry had been with them. The world was different now, but the lane leading to Hogwarts was the same. Ron held his hand out to Hermione, "Are you ready?" In his other hand he held a bouquet of flowers.

"No," she shook her head, "But, I don't think I ever will be so we may as well go on." Ron gave her hand squeeze and they started walking towards the gates of Hogwarts. They had decided to apparate rather than take the Hogwarts Express. The media was in a feeding frenzy, desperate to get a glimpse of Harry. They followed Ron and Hermione every moment of the day, hoping that they would lead them to Harry. They had avoided the photographers this morning by going to the Ministry and apparating from Kingsley's office.

The gates silently opened for them and then closed. Hermione knew that in a few hours the gates would be packed with reporters hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry once they figured out he wasn't at King's Cross. Ginny had chosen to brave the crowds. She wanted to show everyone that she wasn't afraid to show her face as the seemingly cheated-on and abandoned girlfriend of Harry Potter. Kingsley had been furious that the story had gotten to the Prophet. An investigation showed that one of the guards who had been fired after attacking Malfoy had sold the story to the Prophet. Fortunately he had only seen the memories from the wand so the details were sketchy.

They drew near to the castle, and stared up at the familiar structure. "How can it look the same and yet feel so different?" Hermione asked.

"It is like the Thestrals, you don't know what's there until you can see them. We can see a lot more now when we look at the castle."

Hermione nodded, "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Let's visit Fred first. I promised Mum I would bring her flowers to him straight away." Ron said soberly, and they turned to walk around to the far side of the castle, past the Quidditch pitch to the Field of Honor. Fifty-four grave stones stood there in neat rows. They wove their way through the markers until they got to Fred's. "Fred Weasley 1978-1998 Son, Brother, Beater, Joker"

They both smiled at the marker. The Weasleys had argued for many days about it. George had insisted on the wording and finally Arthur and Molly had agreed. Ron knelt down and set the flowers down in front of the stone. Hermione gently put her hands on his shoulder. "It still seems unreal. It is easy to forget for a day or two, pretend that he is at the shop selling whiz-bangs. And then George walks in the door at Mum and Dad's and I look behind him expecting to see Fred and he is never there."

"Fred was so alive in life, it is hard for any of us to think that he is truly gone." Hermione said, "It will help, you being able to go and help George on the weekends. Good for both of you."

Ron nodded, "I don't know how he does it. Thought he would have..."

"He is taking it hard, but he is trying to keep it together. For your folks, and I think he is afraid to just let go." Hermione said.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't decide to run off to Romania, too." Ron said gruffly, "Are we ready to do this?" Hermione nodded.

They walked into the entrance of Hogwarts. The repairs that had been done to the castle were evident. "It is remarkable that they were able to repair everything so quickly." Hermione said, looking around. Their footsteps echoed in the empty corridor, in a few hours the corridor would be filled with hundreds of students. It felt strange being back as eighteen year olds after a year away.

"I told McGonagall we would stop by." Hermione looked down the long corridor, "Should we do it now?"

"I suppose we have to find out where our rooms are, she told us we weren't going to be in Gryffindor." Ron said, shaking his head. "Doesn't seem right, but maybe it will be easier. Can't imagine Gryffindor without Harry."

"The dorms were full before, how would they find places for everyone? They had to open up a new dormitory. It only makes sense that we be the ones that use it."

They turned and walked towards the entrance to the Headmistress's tower, they stopped as they caught a glimpse of a familiar figure disappear around the corner at far end of the corridor. "Was that?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Ron nodded grimly, "How we are going to get through a year with him here, I don't know."

"Don't judge him too quickly, Ron." Hermione said. "You heard all the pressure he was under, how can we -"

"He obliviated Harry!" Ron looked at her incredulously, "How can we not judge him!"

"I know. How can I forget?" Hermione hissed looking around to make sure no one was nearby, "But you saw Malfoy at the hearing. He was trying to protect him..."

"Do you really expect me to be nice to him?" Ron shook his head at her, "It isn't going to happen."

"Let's not have this conversation right here. Let's go talk to McGonagall and find out where our rooms are and get our class schedules."

"I better not be his roommate." Ron said with a glare towards where they had seen Malfoy disappear.

The meeting with McGonagall was brief, she was rushed to make sure everything was in place for the arrival of the rest of the students. To Ron's relief, he was rooming with Neville Longbottom. Hermione roommate was to be Luna Lovegood, who had requested to be in the eighth year dormitory. Ron had been surprised with the news of the mind healer being on staff, but Hermione was relieved. She hoped that the counseling sessions would help to heal the wounds that the war had left. Even she had felt uneasy walking the corridor and remembering everything that had happened just a few months before. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for Ron, Ginny and all of the others who had lost loved ones to walk down the corridors where they had died.

Ron had tried to hide his relief when McGonagall told him that eighth years would not be eligible to play on the Quidditch teams. He just couldn't imagine playing without Harry.

As they stood up to leave, McGonagall stopped them. "I understand how difficult it is going to be sharing a common living area and attending classes with Draco Malfoy. Of all the returning students you both have suffered the most from his past activities." She looked at them soberly, "But I hope I can count on you to set an example for the other students. If this school year is going to be a success we need everyone to set aside their past differences and move forward."

Hermione looked from Ron to the Headmistress, "We will certainly try." Ron snorted and she elbowed him in the side. "Are you concerned about his safety?"

"In a word, yes." McGonagall said, drawing herself up to her full height, "And I am going to make it clear that there is a zero tolerance policy for anyone who bullies or attacks other students. I am determined to make sure that every student is given a chance …"

OoOOoOoOOO

Malfoy never made an appearance in the common room or at the Welcome Feast. The returning eighth students had their own table in the Great Hall. It felt strange to sit at a table with Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and even a few Slytherin. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott were the only other Slytherins to return. They sat together at the end of the table and did not talk to any of the others.

"Why does Malfoy get his own room?" Ron grumbled.

Luna piped in, "They are probably afraid he would be hexed in his sleep. If he roomed with a Slytherin or one of you. He seems to have succeeded in making enemies of almost everyone." and Hermione had had to agree. Ron had rolled his eyes but not said anything. The blonde witch seemed a little more subdued than previous years, her robes were the same as all the others, no crazy earrings hung from her ears, no necklaces of butterbeer caps around her neck.

The first years arrived with the usual ceremony of the Sorting Hat. Hermione had bit her lip nervously as the first Slytherin student was announced but was relieved that there was the usual applause and celebration, even though it may have seemed slightly more muted than in previous years.

She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Ginny was visiting and laughing with her own classmates. Only someone who knew her well would know that her smile was a brittle copy of her usual one. Tomorrow was Friday she thought with relief, they would be able to go to class for a day which would help get everyone settled and then have the weekend before starting the full week of classes.

"Ready, Hermione?" Ron asked, she looked around and saw that the others had finished eating.

"Oh, yes. But shouldn't we wait for..." Hermione pointed with her head towards the end of the table where the former Slytherins were still finishing eating.

"Why?" Ron asked. "They wouldn't wait for us."

"To set a good example," she hissed. It was a moot point a moment later when Theodore Nott looked over at Hermione and stood up. The rest of them stood and together they all walked out of the Great Hall together. It was a small thing but it gave Hermione hope that maybe some of the old house rivalries could be fixed.

OoOOoOOoO

Draco emerged out of the kitchens a few minutes before his first class, Advanced Arithmancy, was to start. He hadn't planned on having breakfast in the kitchen but hadn't been able to face the Great Hall. He had skipped the Welcome Feast the night before for the same reason.

Slinging his book bag over his shoulder he quickly made his way to the fifth floor classroom. The fact that his robes were several inches too short for him now was something he was very conscientious of but there was nothing he could do about it. The Malfoy accounts at Gringotts were still being held by the Ministry. His mother had launched a writing campaign as soon as the charges against him had been dropped, trying to get some of the funds released so that they had money to live on. Until then he had to make do. Fortunately he did have a new wand. The Ministry had reluctantly returned his old one, but he could never touch the hawthorn one again.

He slipped into the back row in the classroom seconds before the bell rang. He pulled out his text book as Professor Vector called the class to order. All he had to do was get through this year one class at a time. He dragged his hand through his hair, feeling the unfamiliar shortness of it. The first thing he had done after he'd been released was cut his hair. It was short and spiky now. His father would've hated it, he thought with a small smile.

It was only after Professor Vector put the first problem on the blackboard that he dared to look around. Granger was sitting in her usual spot in the front of the classroom, Luna Lovegood sitting next to her and Zabini was in the seat right in front of him. The rest of the class was filled unfamiliar seventh year students. Luna twisted in her seat and gave him a small smile before turning back around. Draco uncapped his ink and tried to focus on what the professor was saying.

Fortunately, it was a double session of Arithmancy class and the morning went by quickly. When the bell rang, he slowly started to repack his supplies. Keeping his head down he didn't look up as Blaise walked past him. His former roommate brushed past him, knocking hard against his shoulder.

"Hi Draco," a sing-song voice said, he looked up to see Luna Lovegood and Granger standing next to him. "Did you check your room for Bowcrinkles?"

"Hi Luna." Draco picked up his bag, "No Bowcrinkles." He and Luna had become friends when she was imprisoned in Malfoy Manor. It had impressed Draco, how she had faced the reality of her situation with incredible strength. Bravery comes in all forms. He hadn't forgotten that Luna had been one of the D.A. members that had braved the Department of Mysteries with Harry.

"Malfoy." Granger said it quietly, her face tense. Draco raised his eyebrow at her, she and the Weasleys were the last one he expected to talk to him. She flushed slightly. "So, you got settled in okay, yesterday? You weren't at the Feast."

Draco snorted at that one, he didn't know what Granger was up to but he knew that no one had missed him. "Granger." he acknowledged her but didn't bother to respond to her question.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Luna said brightly. Draco looked at Granger expecting her to make some excuse but she just nodded and agreed. They both turned towards the door and then looked back at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and joined them.

"Does Weasley know that you are going to be walking into the Great Hall with me?" he glanced over at her and was satisfied to see her stiffen.

After a moment she replied, "It is going to a lot of people a while to get used to you being here. Luna and I talked last night I agreed that you deserved a chance."

"Why?"

"Because you tried. Because no matter how wrong you were to do what you did to Harry you did make it possible for us to escape from Malfoy Manor." Granger looked like she was going to say more but they had gotten to the entrance of the hall.

Luna looked over at him and saw him stop. She slid her arm through his, and gave him a bright smile. "Don't let them see that the Wizarding world's new enemy number one is afraid to eat lunch."

Draco nodded and lifted his chin and walked into the room with her and forced himself to keep walking as the room fell silent. "Our table is over here." Luna said, unfazed by the fact that everyone was staring at them. Granger was walking with them still, but slightly to the side. Draco was reminded of all the times that Harry had had to do the same walk. After he had been picked for the Triwizard, after the parseltongue incident and a dozen other times. Harry had always managed to do it. He tightened his grip on his book bag and walked past the silent Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Ginny Weasley was glaring at him and then switched her angry glare to Granger.

With relief he sat down at the Eighth year table choosing a spot as far away from the Slytherins as he could. Luna sat next to him and babbled on about something and Granger sat next to Weasley. He saw Weasley lean over and whisper in to her ear and she just shook her head and told him, "Later." By the glare that Weasley gave Draco he knew that it wasn't too hard to see that he was not pleased.

He ate as quickly as he could and left the table. Fortunately, he was helping Slughorn for the rest of the afternoon. The potions professor nodded to him and didn't waste any time with chit chat, just told Draco what he expected of him. The usually salubrious professor was decidedly not. Draco wondered how willingly the professor had greeted the news that he had an assistant this year. At least Draco didn't have to worry about being invited to be a part of the Slug Club.

It was a strange feeling, being back in Snape's classroom. Knowing that Snape would never enter the room with his robes sweeping behind him. Draco gave a laugh as he remembered trying to make his own robes sweep in a similar fashion second and third year. When he was young and naive and thought that appearances were what made the man. He had always had a difficult relationship with his godfather. Both father figure and teacher Snape had also been an unforgiving, harsh taskmaster. Intolerant of Harry or even Harry's memory. The last two years he had been unwilling to let Draco dwell on what he had lost. Now, Draco, realized with a bitter laugh that Snape had been right.

Since it was the first day of class there really wasn't much for him to do. He ended up sitting in the back of the classroom, his eyes involuntarily drifting to the table where he and Harry had sat four years ago, deboweling boarworms. He remembered hearing Harry's intake of breath as Draco had tied the scarf around his head that day. It was that gasp that had made him wonder if there was a chance that Harry could be gay. Draco smiled to himself as he remembered daring to let his hand rub across the Gryffindor's shoulders as a test and had been pleased by the other's reaction, a delicious shiver. It was that one little thing that had made him start thinking about Harry in a whole different light. That they might have more in common than he could have hoped. For just a moment he let himself wonder where Harry was, and then cast out the thought. It didn't matter even if he was standing right next to him, Harry would never want anything to do with him again.

Draco was startled out of his reverie by the bell going off. The first year students filed out, Draco noticed a few of the braver ones sneaking a glance at him. Slughorn came up to him with a list of ingredients that he wanted prepared for Monday's class. Draco spent the rest of the afternoon in the workroom to the side of the classroom preparing the ingredients and tools. It was better than just daydreaming and actually felt good to be useful.

At last the bell sounded and Draco glanced at the clock. Supper would be served in an hour, any other school year he would have gone back to the Slytherin common room or down to the Quidditch locker room to study. He couldn't imagine sitting in the West common room. The fact that he hadn't been hexed yet was surprising, but the day wasn't over yet. He went to library and quietly sat down at one of the many empty tables. He was the only one there other than Madam Pince.

He slipped a piece of drawing paper out of his bag and started drawing. While under arrest he had not even been allowed paper or pencil. To pass the time in his cell he had found himself sitting on the floor, dragging his finger through the dust. Draco was lost in thought when he heard someone sit down next to him. Reflexively he flipped the paper over with a start.

"You draw him well." Luna said.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come back to the dorm, I figured I would find you here. Do you know where he is?"

Draco felt himself grow pale, "I can't talk about it, Luna."

"Can't or won't?" Luna tilted her head at him, "You should talk-"

"I can't talk about him, I'm forbidden by my probation."

"Shame that," Luna smiled at him, "It might help to talk, but at least you can still draw him."

"Where did Looney Luna go? I miss her." Draco tried to smile, but couldn't quite pull it off.

"She went away, sometime around February or March, I think. If you find her in the cellar, you can send her back." Luna said with a sad smile. "I think it was when Garrick got so sick and I was afraid he would die and I would be left all alone down there."

Draco swallowed hard. The blonde witch was smiling at him gently, no sign of anger on her face. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I. It is one thing when you lose your things, you can always find another. It is another thing when you lose a part of yourself, isn't it?" She reached over and slid the paper from out from underneath Draco's hand and looked at it. "Do you know where your missing half is?" Draco looked at the face of Harry staring back at him on the paper.

"It's gone and can never be found. Not in the cellar, not here, not anywhere." he said quietly.

Luna stood up and patted him on the shoulder, "I wouldn't be so sure, even Nargles find their way home eventually. Come on, it's time for supper."

Draco stood up and walked out of the library with her. Strange how the only person talking to him was the woman who had been a prisoner in his house for five months. Supper was a repeat of lunch, Luna sat next to him and chatted and everyone else at the table ignored him. If the rest of the year went like today, it wouldn't be so bad.

After supper he headed back to the West Tower with Luna. Unlike the other houses there were no passwords required to enter. Perhaps they thought that 18-year olds were past such gimmicks. Draco really hadn't gotten a good look at the Common Room the night before. He had been intent on getting to his room before anyone else showed up. Now he looked around as everyone filed in. The common room was very plain, filled with mismatched sofa and chairs. Thick purple drapes were hung on the windows, but the room lacked any other decoration. The other eighth years went to sit on the chairs and sofa, Granger and Weasley went immediately to the far corner and were having an intense conversation. Draco turned to go up the stairs to his room when Luna stopped him.

"Want to play a game of chess?" One of the things Draco had snuck into the cellar for her and Garrick was a chessboard. He had played her a couple of times and had been surprised that she was a very good player. His father had been furious to discover the board after everyone had escaped. Draco looked from Luna's face to where Blaise sat glaring at him, and shook his head. "Not tonight."

His room was at the top of the stairs. The best part about it was the view that it offered, he could see for miles. The worst was the fact that he was directly below the owlery. The renovation to the tower meant that there was now an outside staircase to reach the owlery but there was a constant movement outside of his window as the owls went on their nightly travels and returned. The flutter of wings past the window put his already unsteady nerves on edge. Fortunately, whatever they did in the renovations had hidden the smell and sounds of the owlery.

The room was small. There was a study desk, bed and room for his trunk and not much else. The bed lacked the canopies that like the Slytherin beds. The only personal items that he had set out were a drawing of his mother and the artist's case that Harry had given him. When he had gone back to the Quidditch rooms that last time two years ago he had only taken the case and the record albums.

He hung his robes up carefully, they were already worn and since he didn't know if and when he could get now ones he couldn't risk anything happen to them. His eyes automatically went to his sleeves of his shirt, to make sure that the mark was covered. Even two years later he couldn't stand the sight of it. He had thought of trying to burn it off, until he had seen some of the other Death Eaters in the holding cells who had tried. The mark found a way to bleed through even the deepest scar tissue.

N.E.W.T.s, he reminded himself, all he was here for was studying for the exams. He opened his Arithmancy text and focused on his homework. Halfway through solving the first problem he heard his doorknob rattle as someone tried it. Cursing he reached for his wand just as the door swung open.

"Expelliarmus," Blaise shouted out and Draco's wand flew out of his hand even before he could point it at his former friend.

Draco stared at him and but didn't say anything. He saw out of the corner of his eye where his wand lay but there was no way he would be able to reach it in time.

"You had to come back here, didn't you?" Blaise spat out as he stared at Draco from the doorway. He stepped inside and shut the door.

"Surprised it took you this long to make a move. You waited all of 24 hours." Blaise took two steps across the room and punched Draco in the jaw. His head snapped back and he fell against the desk. "You bloody ponce." He grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt and punched him in the gut. "How fucking dare you show your face after making a mockery of us all."

Draco grunted as he tried to suck in air. "I have the same right to be here as you." he gasped out.

"You dared to call yourself a Slytherin, sit at our table, live in Slytherin House and all the time you were taking it from Potter. Bending over for bloody Harry Potter. You are worse than all the other blood traitors combined." He drew back his fist and hit him again, the blow brought Draco to his knees and Blaise drew his foot back and kicked him. He got one more kick in before Draco saw his wand and was able to grab it as Blaise was drawing back to kick him again. Draco forced himself on to his feet and turned to face Blaise with his wand raised.

"Get the hell out of here." he said, his wand trembling in his hand, "GET OUT."

"It is only going to get worse, Malfoy. Until you give up, we don't want you here." Blaise turned and walked out, but not before upturning the desk. Draco heard his footsteps as they receded down the staircase and only when they faded away did he dare sink back on to the floor, spitting up blood as he did.

oOoOoOO

Hermione looked at Blaise Zabini as he came back down the stairs. He had sat down next to Daphne Greengrass and whispered something in her ear. Greengrass had smiled delightedly and reached out to kiss his hand.

"That's funny." she said to Ron who was sitting next to her reading the latest Quidditch Quarterly.

"What is?"

"I heard Zabini tell Daphne that he was going to get the book that they had talked about, but he came back down without it."

"Like Daphne Greengrass would read a book." Ron laughed. "That would be like Pansy Parkinson taking Ancient Runes."

"I think he did something to Malfoy." Hermione said with a glance up the stairs.

"So, what if he did?" Ron turned to look at her now, "Not like I wouldn't like a go at him."

"Would you really?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"After what he did to Harry?" Ron looked at her incredulously, "I would gladly throw him in a lake filled with Infieri and laugh as they pulled him under."

"He saved our lives, Ron! And, however misguided what he did to Harry was, he did it to try and save Harry. Malfoy was tortured and had to watch people die. And he still tried to save Harry from knowing about it."

"To save his own skin." Ron said bitterly.

Hermione shook her head, "He did it to save Harry from going through all the pain that he is going through right now." she grasped Ron's hand, "Like it or not I think Draco Malfoy really loves Harry. And somehow, I don't know how, Harry loved him-"

"I still can't believe that."

"Malfoy saved our lives and I think we owe it to him and go and make sure Zabini didn't hurt him."

"So you are going to go and knock on his door and check on him like you're his mum?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "And you are going to come with me." She stood up and looked down expectantly at Ron.

He cursed under his breath and stood up, "If Ginny finds out, she is going to kill both of us."

Hermione shrugged and headed up the stairs with Ron following slowly behind. They neared the top of the stairs and stopped, Malfoy's door stood partially open. Ron drew out his wand and motioned for Hermione to wait. He took a step towards the open door and swung it all the way open. Malfoy was on the floor, leaning against an overturned desk in the middle of the room. His face was covered in blood from his nose and a cut on his face, his arm was gripping his side. He looked at him through his one eye that was not swollen shut.

"You two came to finish me off? Fine, have at it." and he spat a mouthful of blood on the floor. Ron stood there staring down as Hermione came around and knelt by him.

"Is anything broken?" she asked anxiously.

"What? You want to make sure that you only get credit for what you break?" he said with a disbelieving laugh.

"So, I can fix it. I'm quite good at Episkey."

"Better ask lover boy over there, first." Draco turned his head so he could see Weasley a little better from his one good eye, "I don't think he is eager to have you play nursemaid to me."

Ron swore and put away his wand, "Do you want help or not? Hermione is good or I can drag you down to Madam Pomfrey."

"Depends, do you have any Skele-Gro? Episkey doesn't work to well on ribs." Draco groaned and spat some more blood on the floor.

"Right, broken ribs and spitting up blood is more than I can handle." Hermione said grimly, she looked over at Ron. "Why don't you get Neville-"

"Already here." Neville's voice came from the doorway, "Luna made me come and see what was going on."

"Great. A whole Gryffindor reunion, like that won't get me beat up again." Draco tried to take a deep breath but ended up coughing. Luna pushed past Neville and came and sat on his other side.

"I warned you about checking for Bowcrinkles." she said sadly.

"If by Bowcrinkles you meant casting a locking spell on the door, you should have been a little more direct, Luna." Draco said looking over at her with a half-smile from the swelling in his face. She patted him on the hand and then moved away as Ron and Neville came over.

"Ready, Malfoy? This is going to hurt." Neville and Ron as they both reached under his arms and pulled him up. He grunted as his ribs grated against each other. "Don't puke on us, Malfoy. That would really tick me off." Ron threatened as they started to move forward.

Draco fought against the blackness but as the three of them stood at the top of the stairs he looked down and everything went black.

"Well, that is easier." said Neville as he and Ron hastily adjusted their hold to accommodate the unconscious weight of the wizard between them.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, "How is it easier?"

"He won't feel it as we drag him down five flights of stairs." Ron said with a grin. "Tough luck that he lives at the top of the tower." Hermione nodded and turned back to look at Malfoy's room.

"Why don't Luna and I put his room back in order? It will only take a minute, we'll catch up." Ron grunted his agreement and they started down the stairs. Hermione watched them for a moment and then turned back into the room.

She looked at Luna and shrugged. "Let's get the desk put back and then get his things gathered up." Together they set the desk upright and Hermione reached around to put back the textbooks. She found a drawing of Narcissa Malfoy that had fallen under the bed. Seeing it confirmed that Malfoy must have been the one who drew the sketch that Harry had found in his trunk, the technique was the same. On the far side of the desk Luna sat on the floor next to a broken wood box. "What's that?"

"His artist box." Luna said sadly, holding the broken cover. "This will make him sad."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked as she came around to sit next to the blonde.

"It is all he has left from Harry." Luna said simply as she picked up the charcoal pencils and slid them back into the case. Hermione dropped the papers she had picked up and stared at the case.

"Harry gave him that?"

Luna nodded, "Their first Christmas. It was really quite sweet of him. Draco hadn't even realized that Harry knew that he liked to draw."

"Harry gave him that." Hermione didn't realize she was repeating herself, "How do you know?"

"Draco came down to visit me a lot in the cellar at Malfoy Manor when he was home over Christmas, when I was first captured. We talked. I think he felt bad that I was there. He told me about Harry." Luna said simply. "Of course, neither of us thought we would be alive to remember any of it."

Hermione reached for the broken lid, "Reparo" she said, watching as the broken wood seamed back together. She held the lid up to the box and repeated the spell, the hinges creaked and metal folded and she carefully closed and opened the lid. "There, he will never know it broke."

"He'll know, but he'll be glad that it was fixed. We always know when something we love is broken, don't we?" Luna smiled happily as she fitted the last of the pencils in the case. "I wonder where he kept these?" she said holding up a handful of crumpled notes.

"Can I see?" Hermione asked and Luna handed them to her.

_Tuesday, After Supper?_

_Sunday, skip supper, come downstairs._

_Meet me by our tree, 3:00_

There were over a dozen notes, all in Harry's handwriting. "He kept the notes that Harry gave him." Hermione said in disbelief. "What does downstairs mean, surely not the dungeons?"

"It is where they used to meet, he wouldn't tell me where." Luna explained, she took the notes back and tucked under the removable drawer in the box. "Shall we go see him?"

They saw Blaise Zabini still sitting in the common room as they left, he glared at them but didn't say anything. "I'm surprised that Draco didn't fight back, or if he did, Zabini doesn't seem to have a mark on him."

"He can't," said Luna, "Condition of his parole, no fighting."

"Not even to defend himself?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"No fighting, dueling or hexing." said Luna. "He is hoping no one finds out that he can't defend himself."

"He is right to worry. There are some here who would be happy to just use him as a punching bag." Hermione said shaking her head.

Luna and Hermione came across Ron and Neville walking out of the hospital wing. "How is he?"

"Broken ribs." Ron said with a shrug, "Pomfrey was getting the Skele-gro as we left."

"Okay, I'll just tell him good-night." Luna said. Hermione nodded and said she would go with her. She was still rattled from seeing the notes from Harry. It was one thing knowing that they had seen each other, it was another thing to seeing the proof in the little notes that Harry had sent.

"Do you want me to wait?" Ron offered, Hermione shook her head.

"We'll only be a minute." She and Luna walked through the doors, only one bed was occupied. Madam Pomfrey was standing next to him, holding a flask of potion. She has already reduced the swelling on his face so that when Draco turned to glare at them he was able to do it with both eyes.

"You missed your boyfriend." he said.

"We just came to make sure you are okay." Hermione said, as Luna came around the other side of the bed.

"Yes. Fine. I'm fine."

"He'll be fine once the Skele-Gro starts to work." said Madam Pomfrey. She handed him the dosing spoon. "Three tablespoons, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?"

Hermione looked at surprised and nodded, "I'm sorry this happened, Draco." She turned and walked away quickly, looking back she saw Luna leaning close to Malfoy and talking to him.

Madam Pomfrey followed her and turned into her office. "Miss Granger, I spoke with Headmistress McGonagall and she said I should give this to you. It is for Mr. Potter." she picked up a sealed envelope and held it out to Hermione. Hermione looked at the letter and then at the healer. Hesitantly she reached out and took the letter from her.

"You should know that Harry is refusing to read all letters like this." Hermione said. "This isn't the first one."

"I realize that, but for my own conscious I needed to write it out." Madam Pomfrey flushed. "When Dumbledore asked me to give him the potion, if something happened to him, if something happened to Dumbledore that is. I didn't know what … no, that isn't true. I could smell the potion and suspected what it was. And still I gave it to Mr. Potter, that last day he was here."

"It is okay." Hermione didn't know what else to say, "Don't let it worry you."

"How can I not?" Pomfrey said and shook her head. "If ever he wants to talk to me, I'll tell what little I know."

Hermione gave a smile and nodded. "If he wants to know..." she looked over at her shoulder to where Draco Malfoy lay in the bed. He seemed to be staring at an alcove to the far side of the room. "We need to worry about the present right now, not the past."

OoOooOOOoO

Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, as he expected, the room fell quiet. He headed over to the Eighth Year table and sat down at the end farthest from Nott and Greengrass. Zabini had already left the school. McGonagall had come to the hospital ward and told him. "Zero tolerance policy is what I told all the students, Mr. Malfoy. And I meant it." she said sternly. Draco did not know if Zabini being gone would mean he had less to worry about or more. It might mean that anyone with a problem with him being there would resort to more subtle techniques than kicking him in the ribs. As if to remind him that they had only recently been healed his ribs protested as he reached for the muffins.

"Here, let me." Granger said and she moved the basket closer to him, "Are you doing better?"

Draco nodded and didn't bother to respond. He didn't understand Granger's motivation for being nice to him, until he did he wasn't going to take any chances. He ate as quickly as he could and stood up. He picked up his book bag gingerly, the Skele-repaired ribs still needed a couple more days to mend but he didn't want anyone to think he was hiding in the hospital wing afraid to show his face.

"Are you sure you are well enough to go to class?" Granger asked. Draco looked over at Weasley to see what he thought of his girlfriend's concern about him. The red-head had his head down and was steadily eating, ignoring them both. Luna was sitting next to him and looked up and winked at Draco. He flashed a quick smile at her. Luna Lovegood was the only person he trusted now. Nothing like being bonded by terror to bring together two utterly diverse people.

"Are you going to Runes? Luna and I have it too." Granger bent down and got her book bag. "Ready, Luna?" Luna nodded. Granger leaned over Weasley's shoulder and whispered something in his ear and Weasley grunted back. She smiled and gave the red head a quick kiss on the top of his head which made Draco shuddered.

"Let's go." Granger said brightly, "I'm excited to be back in class after missing last year.

"You didn't miss much last year," Luna said, "Not much learning went on." Draco couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Hermione. Can I talk to you?" The voice called out from behind them as they passed the Gryffindor table. Draco would recognize that voice anywhere, he would have kept walking but Luna put her hand on his arm as she turned.

Ginny Weasley was standing behind them. Draco heard Hermione hesitate and say, "We are just on the way to class, Ginny. Can we talk after?"

"Now." The She Weasley brushed past them leading the way out of the Great Hall. Again all eyes were focused on him. Draco cursed under his breath and Luna patted his arm. "Best to get the yelling over with early, don't you think?"

The four of them had just cleared the doors of the hall when the red headed witch spun around and pointed her finger at Granger. "I want to know why you are walking to classes with him. Why are you even talking to him?" The words weren't shouted but Draco knew that Harry's girlfriend, ex-girlfriend or whatever she was, could raise the roof when she wanted too.

"Ginny, please. Not now. Let's talk about this later." Granger a pleading tone in her voice that Draco knew wouldn't work.

"You know what he did to Harry! How can you even stand to be in the same room as him, let alone WALK TO CLASS WITH HIM!"

Great. Yelling. That had taken all of ten seconds. Draco started to walk away before the shouts were directed at him. He made it five steps. "Don't you go anywhere, Malfoy." Ginny stepped in front of him. "What did you do to Hermione? Another obliviate? Make her forget-"

"For Merlin's sake, Ginny. He didn't do anything! I just think he deserves a chance. They dropped all the charges-"

"HE OBLIVIATED HARRY!"

"BECAUSE HE LOVED HIM!" Granger shouted back. Draco felt all the blood drain out of his face. This couldn't be happening within earshot of the entire school body. He looked up and saw the Weasel walking towards them. Terrific.

"What's going on?" The Gryffindor was already pushing up his sleeves as if getting ready for battle.

"Nothing. Bloody nothing." Draco said grimly, he turned to walk away.

"Stay where you are, Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall's voice rang out. Draco shook his head, bloody great. All five of them turned to watch McGonagall sweeping towards them followed by a blonde witch that he didn't recognize.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

No one spoke but three pairs of eyes looked towards Ginny Weasley who was still glaring at Draco. "I just wanted to know why Hermione was walking to class with him. It is one thing that he gets to be here, but she doesn't have to be nice to him."

"I see. Well it is fortuitous that Healer McCain has arrived. She is going to be holding counseling groups and it appears that you five have just volunteered to be her first group." McGonagall said the words with finality.

"We don't need a Healer."  
"Counseling with him?"

"What do you mean counseling?"

Draco didn't bother responding. He had already known this was coming and didn't know how he felt about it. He looked over at the healer, she was of medium height and had blond hair past her shoulders, her cheeks were dimpled.

"Even me, Headmistress McGonagall?" Luna spoke up, "I'm not really part of this..." she motioned her hands at the other four.

"I think it would be beneficial if you attended as well. You are Mr. Malfoy's friend and I'm sure he would appreciate having one included."

Ginny Weasley looked like she was about to explode, Draco thought satisfactorily.

"When are we going to meet? We have Runes in just a few minutes."

"With the headmistress's permission we are going to meet now. It is best sometimes to meet when the emotions are engaged. Less time to build our defenses." the healer spoke for the first time. Granger looked horrified at the idea of missing class.

"I will let Professor Babbling know, I'm sure I can arrange to have the class notes and homework collected."

"Very good," Healer McCain smiled at them, "Headmistress McGonagall has kindly arranged a classroom for group use while I'm here," she motioned for them to follow her. They reluctantly followed her down the hall. Draco brought up the rear of the group, wondering how he could possibly get out of the session.

They entered the classroom on the third floor that had been converted for use by the healer. The entire room had the look of a cozy living room rather than a classroom. Sconces on the walls cast a glowing light on the armchairs and sofas that were arranged in a loose circle. Healer McCain motioned for them to sit down. Ginny glared at Granger but didn't say anything and choose a chair a distance from the sofa that Granger and Weasley had sat on.

McCain looked at the group. "You should know that I had intended to meet with you all, later in the week. However, in light of the events this weekend we decided to move up this first group session. It became clear that certain issues need to be brought out in the open before there is a repeat incident which of course cannot be tolerated.

"Now, I know you are all familiar with one another, however I have not had the opportunity to meet you all. We are meeting because of all of you have been affected because of actions taken by Draco. I spent the weekend discussing with Headmistress McGonagall how best to handle such a diverse group. We would like to prevent further attacks, and the best way to do that is to help in the understanding and hopefully the healing.

"Now, as all four of you know, Draco is prevented by his parole agreement from discussing his relationship with Harry Potter. However, it is impossible to have these sessions with that restriction. And so I have received permission from the Ministry that this restriction be lifted while in sessions. This is with the understanding that these sessions are to be held in complete confidence and not discussed outside of this room. Is that understood?"

"One problem, I don't want to discuss it." Draco looked at the healer, "It is none of their business."

"It is their business." the healer said simply, "all three of them were directly and drastically affected by your actions. Ideally, we would have Harry Potter here to participate but it is understood that he is out of the country."

"He has refused to talk about it for a reason. He doesn't want to know what he did to him." Ron Weasley spat out.

"Don't you want to know why?" the Healer asked, "How are you going to sit in class with Draco, share a common living area, see him every day without airing what is making you grip the arm of that sofa so tightly?"

Weasley looked down at his hand and consciously loosened his grip on it.

Draco shook his head, "This isn't going to do any good. They don't care and I don't want to do this."

"I care. I want to know what happened." Granger looked at him. "I want to know how if you loved Harry as much as I suspect you did, how you could do that to him."

"He tricked Harry and then he covered it up by obliviating him." Ginny said coldly, "Harry could never have been in love with him."

Draco looked over at the healer, "See? No point."

"All I am hearing is the exact reason why we need to do this. Everyone has their own version of what happened. Only you can share what really happened."

"No, I can't share what really happened. Listen. I know that counseling is part of my parole, but they never said group. I can't talk in front of them."

"Because you know that we know Harry and know that he would never, would never have-" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"Love someone like me? Well, he did and he didn't even need love potion to do it." the words came out of his mouth before he could stop then. With an outraged scream Ginny launched herself at him. Granger and Weasley caught her as she swung wildly at Draco, he had to lean back in his chair to avoid getting hit.

"YOU BASTARD! How dare you! You're just filthy Death Eater scum." Ginny was screaming at the top her lungs. The healer stood up and came over putting her arms on Ginny's shoulders as Granger and Weasley held her arms.

"Please, take your seat Ginny." the healer spoke firmly, "We are not going to call names and attack." Ginny shook off their hands, turned and sat down. Her face was pale and her hand trembled as she brushed the hair back from her face.

"Draco," the healer turned to him. "Please refrain from making inflammatory comments."

He nodded grimly, but took a deep breath. It was too easy to fall back in to be the arrogant, cruel prick that he used to be. Taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for, I shouldn't have said that." As all three Gryffindors stared at him like he had lost his mind, he thought that it was quite worth the effort it took to apologize.

"Well, erm, thank you Draco."

"I don't trust him." Weasley spoke, "The real Draco Malfoy would never apologize for anything."

"Maybe you haven't met the real Draco," Luna said, her voice smiling at Ron, "Before you decide whether or not Harry could have loved him, you should meet Draco."

"An excellent suggestion, Luna." the healer said, "Why don't you tell me about the real Draco that you know."

Luna looked over at Draco, her eyebrow raised. He wanted to shake his head at her, tell her not to do it. If he wanted a new life though, he had to start with the three people who were glaring at him right now.

"Sure, tell them whatever you want." he said, staring at the ground in front of him.

Luna's quiet voice filled the silence. "Draco's visits after I was kidnapped were the only thing that kept me sane. I knew he was taking a big risk coming down to see me like he did. But he always came and would bring food and blankets for us, for Garrick Ollivander and me. When you are a prisoner for months you lose hope, but Draco's visits kept me alive until you came and rescued me.

"We knew what a risk Draco was taking but he still came. He even brought potions to help keep Garrick alive when he was so sick."

She looked around the room, "I think all of you need to think about how he helped you instead of how he hurt you." she turned to Draco, "I don't think I ever thanked you in person, Draco. But I thank you every day in my prayers. I'm not the same person I was when I was taken off the train, but at least I'm alive and that is because of you." she stood up and pulled Draco up into a hug, going up on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. Draco looked at her in disbelief, a faint smile coming to his pale face. His hand briefly stroked her hair as he hugged her.

"Why did you take such a risk? To help Luna?" the healer asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do. I had seen enough bad things happen to people already, so anything I could do to help, I was going to do." Draco said, he held Luna's hand gripped tightly in his hand. "And you helped me as much as I helped you."

Luna smiled happily and sat down in the chair next to him. She looked over at him and whispered, "You need to tell them what you told me."

He shook his head, "There's no point, they will never believe it."

"We won't believe what?"

"How Harry and Draco fell in love." Luna said simply.

"Harry does not love Malfoy." Ginny said, gritting her teeth.

"But he did," Granger said softly, "I've seen the notes that Harry wrote to him and the drawing that Malfoy drew of them both. I don't know how, but Harry must have loved him and I think Malfoy did too."

"Please, I would like you to use each other's given names. Not using given names just encourages hostilities-" the healer cut off as Draco laughed.

"Sorry, someone told Harry and I that exact same thing a long time ago." The sentence came out so easily that Draco was as surprised as everyone else. Casually saying something about Harry and he was something he had only ever done with one person, Luna. On those dark terrifying nights he would talk with her about Harry. And it had been oddly comforting to know that someone else knew about what he had once had.

"Who?" Granger asked.

"Cedric Diggory" Draco said.

"I thought maybe it was him." Granger nodded to Draco's astonished face she explained, "Simon Ward came to Harry's house and told us that Cedric and Harry were friends and about you."

"Simon...damn. I'd forgotten about him." Draco said shaking his head.

"Guess you would have obliviated him to, if you had remembered." Ron said. "He is the one that filled in the first of the missing gaps."

Ginny looked confused, "Who is Simon Ward?"

"Cedric Diggory's boyfriend. He came to the house after the Prophet article told about Harry being obliviated. He told Harry that he had met Harry and Draco and knew that they were dating back during the Triwizard."

"How come this is the first I've heard about this!" Ginny said angrily.

Weasley looked uncomfortably at his sister, "Didn't seem like we needed to rub it in your face. Bad enough knowing that, well..."

"Merlin save me from my brothers. Stop trying to protect me." Ginny growled. "So Cedric Diggory and this Simon Ward knew about Harry?"

Granger nodded, "Apparently. According to Simon, Harry met Cedric at the World Cup and became friends."

"Wait, what do you mean apparently Harry and Cedric became friends? Doesn't he know he was friends with him?" Draco felt the blood drain out of his face. "Doesn't he remember Cedric?"

Ron looked at him in disbelief. "No, he doesn't remember, because you obliviated two years of his memory. Or did you conveniently forget that?"

"I obliviated me, not Cedric!" Draco shook his head, "He can't have forgotten Cedric."

Granger looked, her brown eyes soft with concern, "No, Harry lost most of the memories of Diggory also. All Harry remembers of Cedric Diggory is being in the Triwizard together, the night he died and playing Quidditch with him the year before."

Draco stood up and started moving around the room. He couldn't sit still any longer, "That wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't have lost those memories...Cedric was his friend. He ...damn."

"Draco, when Amoris Delere is used, the intention is to only delete the love memories of a specific person but if someone else was involved in the relationship, if the memories are intertwined then that third person is lost also."

"Wait, are you saying Cedric Diggory and Harry were also-" Ginny said shakily.

"No! Merlin, don't even suggest that, Cedric was just a really good friend. He helped us, he made a difference. It was devastating when he died. And I think I can honestly say that Harry loved him, but just as a friend. I can't believe that I destroyed that too." Draco dragged his hand through his hair.

"Since the Diggory memories were not the actual target of the charm, it is possible that he may regain some of them." the healer said. "When his mind starts to recover from the trauma it is possible."

"Anyway Simon left Harry the letters that Cedric wrote. The healer I spoke to said that they may help trigger memories." Granger said, looking towards the healer for confirmation and she nodded. "But Harry refused to read them. He doesn't want to know any more."

"He should read them. Cedric was a good man." Draco said.

"You say he brought you together, how did he do it?" the healer asked gently.

Draco nodded, "You are sure I won't be violating my parole?"

"I have a signed statement from Minister Shacklebolt giving permission to participate in counseling sessions and share whatever information is deemed necessary for the therapy."

"What will Harry think, if I spill it all to his friends?" Draco said, "They'll know more than he does."

"Because you obliviated him." Ron snapped. "Why be worried about him all the sudden?"

"I've never done anything without worrying about how it could affect Harry." Draco snarled.

Ginny gave an outraged laugh at that which Draco ignored. He looked over at the healer.

"It would be far more ideal if Harry was here to participate but we don't have that option. So we will need to work together for now. When he is ready, it may help to have his friends already have gained an understanding."

"I will never understand." Ginny said shaking her head, "There is no way Harry could have loved him."

Draco walked over to a table that had a pitcher of water and shakily poured a glass. With his back to the group he drank deeply from the glass. He heard someone come up behind him and knew it was Luna. "You can do this, Draco. Just like you did that night in the cellar." she whispered.

"But, it is our secret, Harry's and mine. Even when we were seeing each other, he didn't want everyone to know."

"I think it is time for the secrets to end. Enough harm has been done by them." Luna said softly.

Draco looked at her and back at the group who was sitting there watching them. "What if he hates me for talking?"

Luna grinned at him, "He already hates you, so I don't really see how he can feel worse about it." Draco laughed at that, a short bark of a laugh. What she said was true. Didn't really matter, Harry would never forgive him. If he wanted to start over though, if he wanted to make it through the next ten months living with Harry's friends he had to make them understand.

With a feeling of dread that they wouldn't believe him anyway he sat back down. In a halting voice he started telling them about the first meeting down in the dungeon classroom when he had asked Harry for help. How they had started to meet with Cedric in the locker room.

"What locker room?" Ron asked. "Out at the Quidditch pitch?"

Hermione shook her head, "Honestly, am I the only one who has read Hogwarts: A History? The first Quidditch locker rooms were in the base of the West Tower right below our dormitory." Draco looked at her and almost smiled. Figures she would have known about it.

"So, you expect us to believe that Harry just agreed to help you with the Imperius curse. And he actually used it on you?" Ron looked at him shaking his head, "and then you just started…"

Draco shrugged and nodded. "It isn't like we didn't fight, but we were able to work out the problems. Cedric helped a lot with that. We went flying a few times, just the two of us. And we worked on Potions downstairs. It was the first time that I'd ever spent any time with him alone and got to see him without all the Chosen One crap. Then we had detention together and we realized, or at least I realized then that I, well, wanted to...be more than just a friend. And after that is when things kind of changed between us," he flushed remembering the first kiss that he and Harry had had. Being so scared that he would kiss Harry and have the boy shove him away.

"Why did you get detention?" Weasley asked.

"Hexing you in Snape's class." Draco said, remembering with a smile. "I think Harry got a detention just for being late. Snape had us debowel worms together. Stench was horrible."

"The scarf. That is why he had the piece of your scarf." Hermione said.

Draco nodded, "Tied it around his head to keep the smell out. He was still hurt from the dragon, couldn't lift his arm up to tie it himself."

"What happened after that Christmas?" Hermione asked, "I remember Harry being miserable. I thought it was because of the second task and not solving the egg or maybe because he was in love with Cedric."

"You thought Harry was in love with Cedric Diggory?" Ron and Ginny exclaimed together.

Hermione nodded impatiently, "At the time, yes. They were always together. And back then I knew he was gay. It was before the Adcredo of course. I didn't tell you, Ginny because even though I knew you had a crush on him and I knew Harry wasn't ready to have people know he was gay. And I didn't want Ron to give him a hard time about it."

"That January, we had a fight. Broke up for about a month." Draco said, grimacing at the memory. "My fault, as I'm sure you would expect. Article in the Prophet about Hagrid."

"That was a very hateful article." Hermione nodded.

"Harry said he couldn't be with someone who thought like I did." Draco agreed, "I had to make a decision about who I was going to be. A bully like my father, or someone I admired like Harry."

"And so you apologized to Hagrid!" Luna said with a smile, "Right in front of everyone in the Great Hall."

"Right. And got run through the gauntlet for it." Weasley said, remembering suddenly. "We all thought you had gone temporarily insane."

"No. Just wanted to show Harry that I could change." Draco said, "It was worth every hex."

"So all the fights and insults between you two were just a fake" Hermione said, but shook her head. "Harry isn't that good of an actor. You can always see everything he is thinking."

"Sometimes you see what you want to see and we pretty much were used to being dicks to each other upstairs. It was easy to keep the two roles separate." Draco shrugged, "Messes with your head though."

"It fooled me." Weasley said.

Ginny looked from her brother to Granger in disbelief, "Are you just going to take his word for all this? He could be lying through his teeth! Don't forget that he erased Harry's memory of all of this. He probably had a pretty good reason. Maybe Harry hated him, maybe Malfoy used Imperius on him and forced him to do stuff."

"Harry can shake the Imperius, you already know that. Do you think I could really have 'done stuff' to him for two years without him doing something about it? The only things we did, we did together, I didn't force anything."

"Ginny's right though. All we have to go on is what Malfoy is telling us." Ron agreed.

Healer McCain turned to Hermione, "Do you think Draco is lying? It seemed like a very honest telling."

"I believe him. It matches what little we know. The snitch, the scarf, what Simon told us." Hermione said. "And Harry taught you to how to a patronus, didn't he?"

Draco hesitated and then nodded, "Cedric and I both wanted to learn so he taught us. Cedric's was a raven."

"And you aleady told me that yours was a panther. You sent it to warn us that Umbridge was coming when the D.A. was meeting in the Room of Requirement." Hermione ignored at the gasps from Ginny and Ron and just looked at Draco.

"You saw it? Harry didn't think anyone had noticed."

"Everything spiraled out of control right after that, it slipped my mind. But I've been replaying everything that happened that year and I remember a patronus coming into the room almost the exact same time as Dobby."

Draco shrugged, "I tried to keep the patrols away from that floor during your meetings. Umbridge didn't give me any warning that night so I had to use the patronus."

Ginny interrupted, "I still don't believe it. I want to see this locker room. Maybe there is proof down there."

Draco shook his head, "No."

The healer looked over at him, "I know Headmistress McGonagall told you that you couldn't go there, but as part of a-"

Draco said harshly, "No, I won't, I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't go back there."

"See! He is hiding something!" Ginny said triumphantly. "I don't care if he won't go, I want to see if this place even really exists."

"I want to see it, too." Ron said nodding in agreement, "If it is like he said it was, there will be something there."

The healer looked over at Draco, "Would you object if they went?"

He wanted to say no, that the place was his and Harry's. No one should go there. He hated that he had no power to stop them, they would go regardless of what he said.

"So long as they don't...mess anything up." he said resentfully.

"Draco, if I told you that Harry gave me the record albums to give back to you. Would you want me to take them back to the locker room?"

Draco stopped at stared at Granger. "He gave them back to you?"

"Yes, he doesn't want anything from you." Weasley said with satisfaction at the expression on Draco's face.

"Of course, he doesn't. I know that." Draco managed to snarl back. He shifted in his seat and looked towards Luna. She had a worried look on her face, and he wanted to tell her it was okay, but it wasn't.

"What was the significance of the albums?" the healer asked. "You didn't mention those before."

"Just some record albums. Not a big deal. You should take them back to the locker room. It is where they belong," he said the words casually but inside he was screaming. Those albums belonged with Harry.

"How did you get them in Harry's trunk?" Granger asked. "He found them there after sixth year."

"Dobby put them in the trunk for me. After Dumbledore died, I guessed that Harry wouldn't be coming back to school. I wanted him to have them, they'd been a gift. At one time they had been important to him. I knew he wouldn't know how they got there but I'd hoped that he would just accept that they were there and his."

"You didn't want him to lose them, because he had lost his mother's when his uncle destroyed them." Granger guessed, looking at him closely.

Draco shrugged and pointedly looked at the time. "It is past lunch. I have Herbology. Are we done here?" Draco looked over at the healer. He felt gutted. He couldn't imagine sitting in a class but he would do just about anything to get out of this room.

"Yes, of course." McCain looked with a start at the time, "I hadn't expected this session to go so long. We will be meeting again, of course. You all have individual sessions with me this week and we will be meeting as a group again on Friday."

"What about going to see this locker room?" Ginny asked, she had stood up and was standing with her hands on her shoulders.

"I will check with Professor McGonagall and get her approval." the healer said with a glance at Draco who had picked up his book bag and was slinging it over his shoulder, "And let you know when we can do that before the next session."

OoOoOoOO

Hermione and Luna walked out of their room. Hermione carried the bundle awkwardly in her arms. They walked through the common room and were almost at the door when Malfoy walked into the room. His gaze immediately fell to the albums that she carried. Hermione could see his jaw tighten, without a word he walked past them heading straight up the stairs towards his room.

Hermione watched as he disappeared, "What do you think he is thinking?"

Luna shook her head, "He is trying not to think, trying not to feel. Sometimes the pain is just too great and all you can do is breathe in and out and hope that tomorrow is better."

Hermione looked at Luna closely, "Are you okay? You seem... not like yourself. I haven't wanted to ask, but what happened?"

Luna gave her a little smile, "I'm breathing in and out and hoping that tomorrow is better," she looped her arms through Hermione's. "Let's go see their love nest."

Ron who had been out visiting Hagrid met them in the front hall and they were standing there talking as Ginny walked up with Neville. Ron and Hermione looked at Neville with surprise. "Are you coming too?" Hermione asked, "I thought..."

"I asked if Neville could come. McGonagall said he could."

"If that is okay with you both." Neville said. He gave a glance at Ginny. "Thought it might be easier for Ginny if someone was there for her."

Ron looked like he was about to argue that since he was her brother, Neville wasn't needed. Hermione gave him a quick jab in the side. Just then the healer walked up with McGonagall.

"Right, so we are all here. Draco has declined to come, so we can go along." McCain said briskly.

"Right, there are several entrances to the old locker rooms, but we will be using the outside entrance through the West Tower." McGonagall explained. With trepidation they set out to walk outside of the castle taking the path the led to the West Tower. Stopping at the stone tower they looked towards the stones, there was no indication of what to do next. McGonagall moved forwards with her wand raised, "Entrance is gained by..."

She tapped the stones and gave the incantation. They all watched with amazement as the doorway opened up. Hermione stared at the opening. "It's true. They really met here." she whispered to Ron.

"Just because there is a door doesn't mean anything" he said brusquely as he walked through the doorway. The healer stopped a few feet in, she crinkled her nose. "It obviously hasn't been opened up any time recently." The room had the dank musty smell of disuse. Hermione nodded but walked farther inside, looking around. The room was just what it had been described. A locker room. Benches and rows of lockers filled the space. "Doesn't seem like a love nest." she murmured.

"Through here," said Luna. She walked down the rows of lockers and Hermione could see a doorway ahead of her. The group moved to the doorway and stopped.

Hermione's gaze drifted over the desk with two chairs pulled up to it, a record player sat on the top of the desk. On one side of the room a potions lab table was carefully laid out. Hermione gave a gasp as she saw the wall behind the desk. Framed drawings covered the wall. Setting the bundle of albums on the desk she moved forward to see the artwork.

The drawings were of the Great Hall, professors, and the center one was of Cedric and Harry, books sprawled in front of them on the desk. Malfoy had captured them laughing at some forgotten joke. Harry's hair was falling forward, a chaotic mess. His smile broad and carefree. Cedric Diggory was alive in the drawing, his eyes sparkling with laughter. Another drawing was of her, Ron and Harry. Harry was in the center of the drawing, larger than life. Malfoy had drawn them in the Great Hall sitting at the Gryffindor table. The details in the drawings were incredible.

Hermione felt as someone came up beside her and was surprised to see Ginny standing next to her. Her eyes darted from drawing to drawing and then settled on the drawing of Harry and Cedric. Hermione heard her intake of air as she looked at it. "What do you think?" she asked quietly.

"He loved him." Ginny said. Her voice breaking, "I didn't think he could have, not really."

"How come there aren't any drawings of Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he doesn't like drawing himself." Hermione said.

Luna called to them, she held blank sheets of paper. "These are the drawings of Harry and Draco."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

Hermione said, feeling the paper, sensing the magic on it. "He enchanted them, so that only his or Harry's wand could reveal them. Like the one we found in Harry's trunk."

Luna nodded. "Draco was always afraid that it would found. He didn't want to risk Harry being exposed. So he never drew them together on regular paper." she shook her head, "The shame of it is that he can never see them now. Only his old wand and Harry's will reveal the drawings."

"Doesn't he have his old wand?" Hermione asked. She hadn't paid attention to what wand Malfoy was using.

"Refuses to use it. Not after what happened during the trial. Garrick gave him a new one."

"Garrick Ollivander? He just gave Malfoy a new wand?" Ginny said, "He was a prisoner in Malfoy's own house."

"We were Voldemort's prisoners. Not Draco's." Luna said, "A new wand is a small price for a life."

The healer spoke from the center of the room. "Does this help you believe Draco? Does seeing where they met make a difference?"

"This is obviously the room we saw in the wand memories. But it looks different." Ron said looking around.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the memories they had seen, "The sofa, there was a sofa in the memories."

They all looked around, no sofa to be seen. McGonagall cleared her throat and the students looked at her. "It would seem that Harry and Draco both should have earned higher scores in Transfigurations." She nodded towards the bench that was against the wall, with old leather Quidditch uniforms stacked on it. "The bench shows indications of multiple transfigurations. I doubt it could have stood much more."

"You mean?" Ron said looking at the bench and shaking his head, "Harry is pants at Transfigurations."

"Yes, indeed. Perhaps he had greater motivation down here than mere classwork." the professor replied dryly. Hermione blushed deeply as she remembered what the memories had shown the two boys doing on the sofa. She quickly walked over to Ron who was still looking at the bench in shock.

"What do you think?"

"I think it explains a lot about where he was fourth and fifth year." Ron said, shaking his head. "Never did make sense that he would say he was in the library or out running." Hermione nodded.

"It still doesn't explain why Malfoy obliviated Harry though. Why if they had all this going for them did he give him up?" Ginny said. "How could he have even considered it? None of us would have done it."

"I think that is a question best put to Draco himself, rather than speculating. We can address it on Friday." said the healer. "Has everyone seen enough?"

Hermione nodded but her eyes drifted back to the drawing of her and Ron with Harry. Ron followed her look. "You want to take it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

She gave a smile, "A little, but I think it belongs down here. I just wonder why Malfoy would draw us."

Luna came up to them, "He was jealous of you two, but knew how important you were to Harry."

They headed towards the exit and Ron noticed the archways, "Are those the other entrances?"

McGonagall stopped and looked. "Yes, they lead to the four houses, and also the kitchens and hospital wing. However two of the tunnels have partially collapsed because of the battle. Repairing them is not a priority since there is no need to use them any longer."

They left the locker room and Ginny hurriedly walked off towards the lake, clutching Neville's hand tightly. When Hermione and Ron got back to the common room Hermione told Ron she would be right back and went up to the room she shared with Luna. She came back down carrying the Diggory letters. Ron looked at her with surprise. "I thought you didn't want to read those."

"I didn't, I don't. But, if we ever hope to understand what went on between Draco and Harry we need to read them."

"Do we need to understand?" Ron said, "It is over. Harry doesn't want to know about it. Malfoy destroyed it."

Hermione shook her head, "Harry is going to have to come to terms with everything at some point. And, if we understand it, it might make it easier on him." She untied the packet of papers. "It looks like Simon kept them all in order, the first one is from right after the World cup."

OoOoOoO

Draco was walked into Healer McCain's room with trepidation. The week had gone quickly, but he had made a point to avoid everyone. He left his room early and didn't return until after classes were over. During their shared classes he kept his face down and only spoke when asked a question by the professor. When sitting in the library he could feel Granger's staring at him, but he refused to make eye contact with her. That they all knew everything. He hated that they had walked through the locker rooms and seen what should have been just for him and Harry.

He sat down in a chair and waited for everyone else to arrive. Granger and Weasley were the last to walk in the door.

"Thank you everyone for meeting again. Ron, I understand that you are leaving right after the session to assist your brother in his shop."

Weasley nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing at Draco, "So what are we talking about today?"

"Well, first of all, I would like to get everyone's impression of the visit to the locker room. Do you think Draco is telling the truth about his relationship with Harry? Does it make a difference? Ginny, why don't you start?"

Ginny didn't look at Draco. "I guess it did show me that they really were together but in the end it doesn't make a difference. Because of what he did to Harry."

"You mean the erasing of his memories?"

Ginny nodded tightly, "No one who truly cared about someone could do that to the person they loved." Ron nodded in agreement.

McCain turned to Draco, "Do you want to try and explain?"

"No." Draco said curtly. Luna gave a laugh and McCain did a double-take and seemed to not know what to say.

"I think it is because none of us could possibly understand what Draco was feeling that summer. What drove him to do it." said Granger.

"Very good, Hermione. Draco, can you tell us what happened that summer? The summer before your sixth year, wasn't it?"

Draco looked at the group incredulously, "You people have absolutely no bloody idea. You don't want to know. You spent, what a total of five minutes with Voldemort? How did that make you feel? Can you even conceive what it is like to live with him in the same house for a month? To see him every day. To see him torture and kill people. Kill people and feed them to his _snake_."

He pointed at Ginny, "You say you would never do such a thing to Harry. How would you like to watch some poor bloke die whose only misfortune was having a vague resemblance to Harry? To watch him scream in agony as Voldemort tortured him until his voice failed, until he collapsed unconscious on the floor. Watch him lay there until he regained consciousness so that Voldemort could torture him again. Do you think you wouldn't do anything to stop it from happening again? Do you think you wouldn't try to save Harry from that fate?"

Draco's voice cracked but he looked at Weasley, "And then to have your worst nightmare suddenly come true, the real Harry suddenly is standing in front of you in the very room where the fake Harry Potters were killed. To be so terrified that you can hardly think. To hear your own father and aunt planning to call Voldemort to give him their grand prize. Knowing that the man that you loved and tried to protect, who you sacrificed everything for, was about to die."

He turned to Luna who had tears slowly rolling down her face. He reached out and gripped her hand, "You don't want to know what it was like. Luna knows. That kind of terror, it changes you. We are never going to be the same. The nightmares that still haunt me every night are of you three standing in the middle of Malfoy Manor and having to watch you die. It is by sheer luck and a house elf that you didn't. Do I regret that Harry knows about us? That he has to go through this pain? Hell, yes. Do I regret doing it? No, because he is alive. I did what I had to do and I would do it again."

He shook his head and walked out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

OoOoOoOO

Draco leaned against the tree, cursing himself for his outburst. He picked up a chestnut and lobbed it into the lake. He watched as the waves broke in laps against the shoreline. It was a mistake he realized, coming back to Hogwarts. He never should have tried. He would pack up his trunk in the morning. It wasn't worth it.

He heard the crunch of footsteps in the fallen leaves and cursed. "Whoever is there, go away."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Hermione Granger's voice said.

"Save it. I don't want your pity." he said roughly, "How did you find me?"

"Harry's map." she walked closer, hesitantly. Draco turned to look at her, at the map she was holding in her hand.

"Figures. Don't think he would approve of how you are using it."

"Harry doesn't matter right now." Hermione said simply. "I'm more worried about you."

Draco gave a laugh, "You don't have to worry about me. I'm heading out. I don't need to be here, I can study just fine away from here."

"Don't do that, Draco. I mean it. When I said, I'm sorry. I read Cedric Diggory's letters. I know how much you meant to each other. I should have realized that nothing but the most desperate circumstances would have made you..."

"Obliviate him?" Draco drawled, "You think? Maybe I do that to all my Gryffindor boyfriends."

Hermione gave a laugh and to Draco's discomfort sat down next to him. He looked at her in disbelief. "Does your ginger know that you are here?"

Hermione nodded, "He had to go to London, but he agreed. We weren't judging you fairly."

"What in life is fair?" Draco said, he leaned against the tree. "You've said your apology, you can go."

"Is this the tree? Where you and Harry met?"

He turned to look at her, "What do you know about that?"

"Harry's notes that he wrote to you. You saved them. When Luna and I tidied up your room last week, after Blaise, well, you know. I saw the note about meeting at 'our tree'"

Draco shook his head, and nodded towards a big chestnut tree about twenty feet away. "That was it."

Hermione nodded, she looked around. "Didn't you two have a fight there, once? Or pretended to fight, I guess. I remember Ron breaking it up."

"Why are you here, Granger?" Draco growled.

"To give you these. Loan them to you." Hermione said, "I want them back in case Harry ever wants to read them, but I think you should read them."

Draco looked at the folded packet of papers. "What are they?"

"The Diggory letters." she said simply, "I think that you would like to read what he had to say about you both."

"What, Granger, you don't think my life is torturous enough?" his voice harsh, "I relive it every day. I don't need to read Cedric's words to make things worse."

She shook her head, "No, I think you need them to remember and hope." she reached for his hand and folded his fingers around the papers. "Harry isn't gone forever. We want him back and I know he'll return when he is ready." She started to say something more and shook her head, "Read the letters. I regret that I never got to know Cedric like you did. He was clearly a wonderful person." She stood up and brushed off her robes and walked away.

Draco sat there staring at the letters. Salazar save him from well-meaning Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

OooOoOOO

Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. He felt Granger staring at him while he sat down in his same spot at the far end of the table, next to Luna. Luna smiled at him, how did she always find a way to smile he wondered. "I'm sorry," he said roughly, "About yesterday. I didn't mean to drag you into it."

She shook her head gently at him, "It was good. Good for them to hear the truth. We can only live in our dreams for so long and then reality needs to bring us down."

Draco looked at her, "But you, you need your dreams."

Luna shrugged, "I still have hope, and in the meantime I have you." Draco flushed, remembering his thoughts of leaving Hogwarts yesterday. They may not still be prisoners in Malfoy Manor but Luna and he were still very much prisoners. That he thought of leaving her to fight alone shamed him.

"We are a sad pair, aren't we?" he said.

"A gay broken hearted former-Death Eater and a trapped spirit of a lost soul," Luna said with a smile, "What a funny pair we are."

"How are we going to free you?" Draco asked.

"How are we going to cure your broken heart?" she countered. "Both are questions that can't be answered."

Draco was about to reply when suddenly the owls swooped into the Great Hall bringing the mail. They watched as the owls circled finding their target and came down to land. A large black raven caught Draco's eye and he watched as it suddenly plunged towards their table. Granger's eyes went large as it landed next to her. She looked at the two letters tied to it hesitantly. Draco didn't blame her for being tentative, raven's beak was intimidating. Granger looked at Longbottom gratefully when he held a piece of toast up for the raven. The raven grabbed at the toast and quickly scarfed it down, but not before Granger had untied the letters from its claw.

She looked at the letters and quickly stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table where Ginny Weasley had half risen off the bench. Granger handed her the other letter and they both left the room. Draco watched as the raven flapped its wings and launched itself towards the opening in the ceiling.

"I guess we know who he is returning to," Luna said. Draco swallowed hard and nodded as he watched the black bird disappear.

OOOOOoOO

That night he waited until the eighth years were all sitting in the common room. Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy text to see him standing there. He held out the letters.

"Thank you, you were right." he said, "It was good to read Cedric's words. He was a good man."

Hermione nodded. "He gave a lot of insights into both of you." Although Cedric often hadn't named who he was talking about, it was easy to know when he had been talking about Harry or Draco.

"We both had a pretty twisted childhood." Draco said simply, "One of the things we had in common."

"Cedric wanted to be a therapist, didn't he? A mind healer?" Hermione asked, "Is that why you want to get into the St Mungo's program?"

"One of the reasons, a big reason." Draco conceded. He hesitated, glancing around the crowded room. "Would you want to go for a walk? I want to run something past you."

OOoOOoOoooo

**Week before Christmas, 1998**

Draco had permission to apparate with Luna to London. It was exactly a year since she had been taken off the Hogwarts Express by the Death Eaters and she hadn't wanted to face taking the train again. She was spending the holiday with Garrick Ollivander and visiting her father on the Thickey ward. After seeing her settled, Draco apparated to the village near his aunt's house and walked down the lane towards her small cottage. Having spent the entire summer in a cell and then being limited to the Hogwarts grounds the luxury of being able to walk down a country lane gave him more pleasure than he could have imagined two years ago.

He opened the door to the Tonks home and froze. Harry was sitting on the floor in the center of the room holding a toy. Teddy was giggling in delight, reaching for the toy dragon. A Swedish Short-Snout, Draco thought irrelevantly. His mother and aunt were sitting in the armchairs. The two men stared at each other, not moving. After a time that felt like an eternity, Draco watched as Harry carefully handed the toy dragon to Teddy and leaned forward to kiss the eight month old on the forehead. Standing up, he walked over to where a leather coat lay on the table. He picked it up and disapparated without saying a word, leaving only a trace of breeze when he left. Teddy chortled with laughter as he looked around to try and see where Harry had gone.

Draco sagged against the door, closing his eyes. No one had the right to look that good, he thought with a curse. Harry's skin had the burnished deep tan that one gets when they spend all their time outdoors. He wasn't trying to hide his scar anymore; the school-boy fringe was gone. His wavy black hair had grown past his shoulders and was tied back with a leather strap into a rough ponytail. Draco's fingers itched at the thought of pulling on the strap, releasing the hair to run his hands through it.

To make it worse, sometime in the last few months Harry had found the time to buy clothes that fit. Fit him like a glove, Draco thought as he remembered the stretch of the Muggle jeans and the rough cotton shirt. Even dragon skin boots, Draco thought with a laugh. Harry Potter in boots. A far cry from his old trainers.

"Are you okay, Draco?" his mother had come up to him he realized with a start, was holding his arm. He forced his lips into a smile.

"Sure. Of course." He kissed his mother on the cheek and was relieved to see that his mother also looked much improved. The unhealthy translucent .that she had acquired in jail was completely gone replaced by a healthy pink. "Happy Christmas." he walked into the room and sat down next to Teddy who was chewing on the stuffed dragon. Picking it up he twirled it over Teddy's head, unconsciously in the same position that Harry had been just moments ago. "How long was he here?" he asked quietly.

"Just an hour or so." his aunt said. She looked uncomfortable. "We didn't realize that you would be arriving so soon."

"I didn't take the train," he said, his eyes focused on Teddy's wriggling body. "Apparated into the village and walked up. I can leave, if you want to floo him and tell him to come back, finish his visit."

"No," his mother shook his head. "He was about to leave."

"How long is he visiting for? Or is he back permanently?" he tried to make his question sound idle as he picked up Teddy and smiled as the little boy gripped his fingers tightly.

"Two weeks, I think." his mother said and Aunt Andromeda nodded in agreement. Draco held the toy up and looked at it.

"I guess this tells where he has been." There were a dozen dragon toys scattered around the floor. "Romania must be cold this time of year."

"Draco, don't..." his mother said.

Draco forced himself to look up from the toy and put a smile on his face, "I'm fine, Mother. Don't you look wonderful. Positively glowing." He forced himself to shake off the melancholy. "Let me show you the newest plans."

OOoOOo

Harry apparated to Grimmauld Place, he needed somewhere to think and the Burrow was never a good place for quiet contemplation. As soon as he had heard the door open he knew that it could only be Malfoy. That still hadn't prepared him to look up and see the man that had been haunting his dreams standing in the doorway. And not the Malfoy he had last seen in Kingsley's office. This one stood tall and had lost the gaunt look that he had acquired in jail. The blond hair had been clipped short, far shorter than Malfoy had ever worn it during school. The change in his face was startling. The shorter hair softened his sharp features and made anyone looking at him notice how gray his eyes were.

It was the clothes that were the same though, Harry realized with a start. They were the same ones he had worn the previous years. They were at least six inches too short and were well-worn. The Draco Malfoy he had known had always been the best dressed student. He never would have worn too short, worn robes unless there was a reason. Harry thought about what Narcissa Malfoy had been wearing. He hardly knew the woman or current fashion but when he thought about it, her robes had looked worn. He had noticed the neat mending of a frayed cuff when she had handed Teddy to him.

Cursing, he realized suddenly the only reason why the Malfoys would be caught wearing mended, poor fitting clothing. He checked the time. He still had an hour before he said he would meet Simon Ward. He turned and apparated to the Ministry. The fact that he wasn't wearing customary formal robes to visit the Minister didn't bother him a whit. He landed at the Ministry apparation point and checked in with the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Minister Shacklebolt."

The receptionist didn't look up, "When is your appointment?"

"I don't have one. He'll see me." Harry said with confidence.

The receptionist started to laugh as she looked up, "The minister does not see-HARRY POTTER!" Everyone within earshot of her screech turned towards them.

Harry nodded. "You were saying?"

"Err, I was saying you can go right up. I'll let his assistant you are coming."

The fact that no one in Great Britain had seen Harry Potter in three months and he was now striding through the lobby of the Ministry like he belonged there, wearing a long black leather coat, jeans, and boots probably had much to do with the fact that no one moved or spoke until he disappeared into the elevator when the foyer exploded in exciting chatter.

By the time the elevator made it to the top floor and the door had slid open, Kingsley's assistant was standing at the door. "Mr. Potter. What an unexpected surprise. I've let the Minister know you are here. He is in a meeting but will be with you directly."

Harry looked around at the small receiving area. "That is fine, I'll just wait here."

"Not at all, sir. The minister directed me to have you wait in his office. More private you understand." Harry nodded and followed the assistant into Kingsley's office, turning down his offer for refreshments.

"Harry, this is most unexpected." Kingsley stepped into the office a few minutes later. They shook hands and Harry sat back down in the chair opposite of Kingsley.

"Yes, sorry. Impulsive."

"Certainly, but I've come to expect that from you. How are things in Romania?"

"Cold. With spots of fire here and there." Harry waved his hand dismissively, "Why haven't the Malfoy accounts been freed?"

"How did you know there haven't? Malfoy hasn't approached you, has he? He isn't allowed to as part..."

Harry shook his head. "Not his fault, I was visiting Teddy Lupin at Andromeda's. He came home for the Christmas hols. I left. The accounts?"

"Funny you should mention that, it was the topic of the meeting I was just attending. We have received a very interesting proposal from Narcissa and Draco Malfoy regarding their former home, Malfoy Manor."

"They want to move back?"

"Not hardly." Kingsley picked up a packet of papers and slid it across his desk. "Their proposal. Hermione has already read and approved it. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she had a hand in it from the beginning."

"Hermione?" Harry shook his head, "Why did she..."

"You'll have to ask her." Kingsley shrugged. "I know you don't want to anything to do with Malfoy but, I think you should read the proposal."

"What does that have to do with accounts?"

"In essence the Malfoys want to burn down Malfoy Manor, which is the best thing to do with it. Far too much Dark Magic in the place. In its place they propose to build a recovery and rehabilitation center for victims of the wars."

"They want to what?" Harry looked at the minister in astonishment. "Start a...?"

"Yes, it is quite a change in beliefs isn't it? The Cedric Diggory Center for Healing, they are calling it. They are proposing that funds from the Malfoy vaults will be used to pay for initial costs of the building and staffing. In exchange they request a modest stipend to live on. Read the proposal. I would like your opinion. The Ministry is hesitant to make such a move without your blessing, not just Hermione's."

"What does it have to do with me?" Harry asked brusquely

"If this center is going to be accepted it needs to have your approval, otherwise it will fail." Kingsley said simply. "Anything associated with the Malfoys is risky. The fact that they changed allegiances and helped defeat Voldemort does not change the fact that Lucius and Draco Malfoy were both marked Death Eaters. If you are actually willing to support it, it could be a success. And quite frankly, St. Mungo's cannot handle the demand on its services these days. The Janus Thickey ward was nearly at capacity before the events of last May. Now there is a waiting list and they have taken over another lesser used ward at St. Mungo's."

"What do they know about running a recovery center or whatever it is being called?"

"It is all in the proposal. Take it with you, ask Hermione about it."

Harry nodded. "I'll look at it. In the meantime free up some of the Malfoy money so they can buy some new clothes."

Kingsley raised his eyebrow at him, Harry flushed. "It is because of that awkward little problem that they both saved my life. I can't forget that no matter how hard I try."

"You saved Draco's life, doesn't that counter at least one of those life debts?"

"You would think, but the git is haunting me. I don't want to feel guilty that he is walking around in clothes that don't fit because the wizarding world wants to punish him for what he did to me. That is just between him and me. The fact is that all but one of the charges were dropped. There is no reason to keep their money. I want to feel mad, not guilty."

Kingsley gave him an appraising look, "Still is remarkable, you going to all this trouble to make sure they have money to live on."

Harry stood up, "Just means I'm still an idiot. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"My pleasure. I'm sure you'll visit will be the talk around the bubblers for days. Have a good Christmas and give my best to the Weasleys."

"Will do." He looked at the door, "What are the odds that no one called the Prophet and everyone else?"

"Slim to none. Do you want to use the floo?"

"No, mind if I change here?"

"Change what?" Kingsley asked and Harry smiled and took out his wand. He quickly cast the glamour that he had been working on over the last few months. Kingsley did a double take as Harry suddenly took on the appearance of a sandy brown haired wizard with blue eyes. The glamour made him look like a twenty-five year old.

"What do you think? Will it pass?"

"It definitely will pass muster. That is quite an impressive glamour. It makes me hope that someday you might reconsider going into the Auror program. Only problem is your clothes are still the same."

"Good point." Harry eyed his coat. "Damn, I like this coat. Hate to transfigure it, never quite fits the same afterwards."

"Here, allow me." Kingsley went to the wardrobe in the corner of his office and pulled out a plain black robe. "I use this one when I need to go somewhere incognito. Wear it over the top, don't worry about returning it. My wife expects me to lose at least one set of robes a month."

Harry emerged from the Ministry and was confronted with dozens of photographers, they ignored him as they watched the door for Harry Potter to come out. He quickly moved down the street and made his way to the restaurant.

Simon Ward was sitting at a table in the corner, watching the door when he got there. Harry swiftly made his way over and sat down, much to the surprise of Simon. "I'm me. This is a glamour."

Simon squinted as he looked at Harry, "Really?"

"Really. Do you want to ask me a challenge question to make sure?" Harry asked.

Simon laughed, "Sure, who set up the meeting at your house in September?"

"Bill Weasley." Harry said easily. Simon laughed and shook his hand.

The waiter came over and they quickly took care of the business of ordering lunch. Harry enjoyed the novelty of being able to sit in the middle of the restaurant and being completely ignored. Simon gave him a quizzical look.

Harry looked at him and said, "You are probably wondering why I wanted to meet with you."

"A little. Well, no, a lot." Simon said with a laugh, "Thought it was interesting when you sent me the owl. There has been a lot of discussion on the great mystery about where Harry Potter went. Quite a few theories have been thrown about."

"Well, the rumors that I am a permanent resident on the Thickey ward are a tad exaggerated. I've been out of the country. I'm only here for the holidays and will be going back."

"I can't exactly say that you look good, but you sound good. A lot more relaxed than when we met in September."

"Couldn't have gotten much worse, the only way was up." Harry admitted.

"So you have come to terms with things?" Simon asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. Yes, better. Some things I will never accept. Will never forgive. But-" he fell silent as their food arrived. The waiter fussed with their beverages, and silverware. At last he walked away and Harry continued. "But, the blind fear that I'd lost complete control of my life is gone."

Simon slowly picked up his knife and fork, but looked over at Harry. "Never forgive?"

Harry's mouth tightened for a minute. "There are some things that are beyond all consideration. But that is not what I came here to talk about. I wanted to let you know that a few of the memories with Cedric have come back. I thought you would like to know that."

"They have?"

Harry nodded, "No way of knowing how much I lost but I have a few back. The first time we talked at the World Cup." he swallowed hard, "You were right. I would have hated to have lost that permanently. He was the first person I told I was gay. He convinced me to tell Hermione and Ron that I was gay."

Simon teared up and blinked rapidly to clear his eyes. "I'd wondered. When he got back from the World Cup he said he had talked to someone who had just realized he was gay. He was really good at talking with people. Helping them."

"That is what I remember, us talking. The memories aren't clear enough to know everything that was going on. But it was clear that we were friends." Harry shook his head, "I wish there was more but it could be that things are still getting sorted out in my head."

"Did the letters help?" Simon asked.

Harry hesitated and shook his head, "Have to be honest. I haven't been able to get up the nerve to read them. Not sure I ever will."

Simon nodded, "Cedric was a good man. A good friend. I remember thinking how very fortunate we found each other when we did. When he first died, was killed, I was angry that we only had two years together. And one year of that he was in still in school and I was down here." He took a drink of water and paused, getting his thoughts together. "But sometimes that is all you get. And I was fortunate, so fortunate, to have had him in my life for even that brief time."

"Are you seeing anyone else?"

"No. Wasn't ready at first and now," He looked out the window at the passersby, "I still find myself comparing everyone to Cedric. And that really isn't fair."

"Have you heard about the Malfoy proposal?" Harry said, "I just learned about it."

"The Diggory Center?" Simon nodded, "Draco wrote to me and the Diggorys, asking permission to name it in honor of Cedric."

"So you don't mind?"

"Not at all, I think it is a wonderful way to remember him." Simon looked over at Harry in his disguise, "I wrote him that my only concern was how you felt about it."

"Yes, that seems to be everyone's concern. I haven't read it yet." Harry said.

"It is needed." Simon said simply. "They have asked me to serve on the board if the project goes ahead, and I'll do so gladly."

"You think it is worthwhile, then?"

Simon looked straight at Harry, "I think it is way overdue. I wish it was already open. There is a generation of children like you and I who grew up without parents because of the first war." Simon said soberly, "There is a whole new generation who needs help. I would like to see them get more help than we did."

"Your parents were killed..."

"By Death Eaters when I was seven." he said, "I was fortunate enough to have been old enough to have memories of them and I was raised by my grandparents who loved me."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"No reason you should have, but I wish there had been something more for me to help understand what had happened. Something like what the Malfoys are proposing."

Harry shook his head, "I just can't get my head around the idea of the Malfoys being benevolent."

"I think there is a mistake to lump all Malfoys together. Narcissa and Draco are different than Lucius and all the Malfoys before them."

Harry gave a half smile at that, "Not in my world."

Simon looked like he wanted to say something about that, but shook his head. "Thank you for the invite to lunch, I need to get back to work. Let me know if you want to talk again sometime. I hope at some point you are able to read the letters."

"Maybe. It is good to know that you approve of this," he tapped the proposal, "I'll keep that in mind as I read it."

OoOoOoO

Harry went back to the Burrow. He slipped into the kitchen and was surprised that Molly wasn't bustling around like always. Ginny and Charlie sitting at the table talking intently at each other, they stopped abruptly as he walked in. Brother and sister they looked much alike with strong cheekbones and the Weasley red hair, Ginny's long hair hung freely down her back. Charlie's hair, the exact same shade of red, was short now, cut so that it just curled over his collar.

"What is going on?" he said, glancing uneasily between the two of them.

Charlie looked up at him and smiled, "Nothing, just a difference of opinion. How's Teddy doing? You were there a long time."

"Didn't work out like I expected." Harry looked uneasily at Ginny. "Welcome home. How did your semester go?"

"Good. All things considered." she stood up from the table and came over and hugged him. "Better than last year, but just about anything would be."

"Mad at me?" Harry asked as he slung his coat around the chair.

"Mad at you for?" Ginny looked at him puzzled.

"For taking off in September without seeing you." Harry said simply.

"I understood," Ginny said, to which Charlie laughed disbelievingly. "Okay, I understood after I threw a few dozen books against the wall and had an all-out meltdown."

They looked at each other and Charlie stood up, "And this is where I pretend like there is something I need to do in the other room."

Harry laughed and watched as Charlie left. "You get along well with him, don't you?" Ginny said.

Harry nodded, "He is a good bloke. It has been great working with him. I never really spent any real time with him before. He was already in Romania when Ron and I started school."

Ginny nodded, her face tense. "So, how are you? Did leaving help?"

Harry reached out and grasped her hand, interlacing her fingers with his. "It helped. There is no way I could have stayed. I needed time. Time to chop down trees and fight dragons. Be mad."

"And are you still mad?" Ginny asked.

"Sometimes, but nothing like I was when I first got there. Charlie can tell you. I was pretty out of control."

"Did you remember more from what you lost?"

"I have bits and pieces. Like the healer said might happen. Not much of it makes sense, it is like a jigsaw puzzle with most of the pieces missing."

"So you remember more about Malfoy?"

Harry nodded, "More than I'll ever feel comfortable with, but yeah."

"And you are definitely..."

"Gay? Definitely. I'm..." Harry paused, he shook his head. "I'm not going to apologize for it. But I am sorry that you got caught up with everything that happened. I'm really sorry-"

Ginny shook her head, "I'm just collateral damage. I'm glad you are feeling better. Is there a chance that you'll come back? I don't want you to disappear into the wilds of Romania for forever"

"Is that what you and Charlie were arguing about?"

"No. Not really. Just something stupid."

"Like?"

"Like, I don't have to say. But what I do like is your hair." Ginny said with a laugh. "What made you decide to grow it out?"

"Charlie suggested it. He pointed out that the reason it was always so messy was because it would never stay short enough or even lay flat. This way I can just tie it back. Stays out of my eyes this way, which is pretty handy when you are trying to wrangle a dragon back into its cave."

"It looks good. You look good. Happy."

Harry shrugged, "Wouldn't say I'm happy, but I'm not drowning anymore. And truth be told, when this visit is over. I'll be ready to go back."

"Did you have a good visit with Teddy?" Ginny said, "I would love to go with you tomorrow and see him."

Harry hesitated, "It was short. Malfoy came in."

"He did? Did you talk?" Ginny asked, she looked like she was going to say more but stopped.

"I just apparated right out of their living room."

"So you didn't say anything? He didn't say anything?"

"No. Just froze. Wasn't expecting that he would be there that early, the train doesn't get in until a lot later."

"He didn't take the train." Ginny said.

"You don't say." said Harry dryly. "I'll check with Andromeda before going over there again. You should come. Teddy is adorable. Hard to believe how much he has changed in four months."

He pointed to the table where he had set the packet from Kingsley. "Do you know about the Malfoy thing? Kingsley gave it to me."

"Their foundation? Diggory Center?" Ginny hesitated.

"Yes. It seems everybody has heard about it."

"We have group counseling sessions at Hogwarts. It has come up." Ginny said carefully. "Everyone in our group is in favor of it. The healer helped write the proposal."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, "Malfoy is in these counseling groups?"

She nodded and flushed, "Yes, along with Ron, Hermione, Luna, and sometimes Neville. Sometimes Dean and Seamus."

"You didn't write about that in your letters." he tried not to sound accusing but he knew hadn't quite succeeded. His hand clenched the table unconsciously.

"Well, you said from the beginning you didn't want to know anything about him. And after he got beaten up during the first few days of school, the sessions were mandatory."

"Someone beat him up? Who?"

"Blaise Zabini." Ginny said, "He was expelled because of it."

"So, let me get this right. You are in group chit chats with the man that obliviated me and the result of all that was this." Harry tapped the folder, "Do you talk about me in these little chats?"

Ginny hesitate, he heard footsteps entering the kitchen but ignored them. He stared at Ginny, "I asked, was I the topic of these group counseling sessions?" his voice was dangerously quiet. Ginny paled but didn't say anything.

She glanced over his shoulder and Harry wasn't surprised when he heard Hermione speak from behind him. "It wasn't like that, Harry." she hesitated, "We were all so mad. I was mad but also I wanted to try and understand what had happened."

Harry swung around so he could see Hermione and Ron. Ron was standing next to her, with his arm wrapped protectively around Hermione's shoulder.

"We all needed to know." Ginny said nodding, "I couldn't understand how Malfoy could be let in the school. I hated him."

"Hated? Not hate?" Harry said, looking at her. "Now you are all on his side?"

"Of course, we are on your side, we know this is difficult, Harry." Hermione said, "Ideally, you should have been there too-"

"Have been there? While you discuss the parts of my life that I will never remember?" he looked at them. "What the hell happened while I was gone? You too, Ron?" he looked at his best friend in astonishment.

"You weren't there, Harry." Ron said simply. "Like Hermione said, we were all so angry. If I was going to make it through the month without getting expelled like Zabini I had to try and figure out Malfoy."

"And did you?" he looked at the proposal again. "Kingsley told me that you already signed off on this, Hermione."

"It is a good idea. It is a good proposal. If it was from anyone else other than the Malfoys you wouldn't hesitate to support it."

"So everyone keeps telling me." he stood up, "Tell Molly that I won't be here for supper." he headed for the fireplace.

"Wait! Harry, where are you going?" Hermione said, "We need to talk about this and you just got home."

He hesitated, "I'll come back in the morning." He vanished in a flurry of sparks.

"Well, that went well." Hermione said, sagging into a chair and leaning her head on her hands.

Charlie walked back into the room and looked around "What was the yelling, where's Harry?"

"Gone." said Ginny, "You were right, he didn't take it well."

"Wasn't that hard to know that he wouldn't." Charlie said, shaking his head, "Where did he go?"

"Grimmauld Place" said Ron.

Hermione shook her head, "How did he find out about it so quick. I thought we were going to wait and tell him tomorrow."

"He went to see Kingsley, he told Harry about it." said Ginny. "I wonder why he went to see Kingsley."

"Who should go to Grimmauld Place and talk to him?" said Hermione, "Assuming he hasn't closed the floo."

"I'll go. He's probably has lumped you all together as the enemy, now." said Charlie, shaking his head at them.

OoOOOoOoO

Harry heard the floo open up and Charlie's shout. He didn't bother to respond.

"Harry! You here?" Charlie shouted again, in the bellow he used when in the dragon corral to be heard over the snorts and noise of the dragons.

With a wave of his hand he sent his patronus galloping down the stairs. They used them a lot in Romania to communicate across the distance of the woods and over the slopes of the mountains. So much so that he had been startled one day when he had, somehow, forgotten to pick up his wand and was still able to cast his patronus. Since then he had been careful to do it only when no one was watching. Other than Charlie, he didn't want people to know about his wandless magic, just one thing more that made him different from everyone else.

He heard Charlie clomping up the stairs and coming down the corridor. Charlie leaned against the doorframe and looked at Harry lying on top of the bed, "Nice room, like what you done with it."

"That is all Sirius, I never bothered taking down his stuff."

Charlie looked at the posters of girls in bikinis, "You don't say."

Harry laughed, "They have a permanent sticking charm on them. Won't come down."

"Well, you could fix that like you did Walburga's portrait or you could just put other posters up over the top of them."

Harry sat up at that and looked at the girlie posters, "What was that?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Just put other posters on top of those. Posters more to your liking, so to speak."

"How come no one else thought of that? Harry said with a laugh.

"Well, probably because not many others have George and Fred as brothers. They put some posters up in my room using permanent sticking charms when they first found out that I was gay. Just in fun. Let's put it this way, if Mum had ever found them she would have killed me. I was desperate, couldn't take them down so I covered them up with Quidditch posters. With permanent sticking charms so that Fred couldn't take down mine." he smiled at the memory.

Harry laughed and looked over at the posters, "I don't mind them, they remind me of Sirius. Especially the motorcycle ones. And of course, I don't really live here so it doesn't much matter."

Charlie nodded, "So how long are you going to sulk? Mum is planning a big to-do for supper."

"Tell her I'm sorry, I'll come back tomorrow."

"Because you're mad that Ron, Ginny and the rest have moved on and you haven't?" Charlie asked.

"They talked about me with him!" Harry looked at him, "What right do they have to talk about what happened. It didn't happen to them, it happened to me! It is none of their business!

"It happened to you, but they are all involved. You can't say that Ginny wasn't affected by what happened. Or Ron? Hermione? They are your best friends. You might want to live in complete denial but they decided to talk about it. They wanted to learn what happened, which is a hell of a lot more than you have done."

"Don't tell me what I should be doing." Harry said threateningly, he stood up and moved towards Charlie who was still standing in the doorway.

Charlie looked at him and shook his head, "All you are doing is hiding in Romania. Risking your neck taking foolish chances with the dragons or when you are out flying because you can't stand thinking about it. You are going need to deal with this sometime."

"It is my fucking neck, I can do what I want with it. Doesn't give them right to blab about me all over Hogwarts."

Harry pushed past Charlie and made his way up the stairs.

"Where are you going? Stay in one place for more than five minutes."

"Go the hell back to the Burrow!" Harry said over his shoulder as he turned and went up another flight of stairs. Charlie looked where he was heading and sighed. Harry pushed open the door to the roof and saw Charlie standing there. Harry looked behind him at the stairs and then at Charlie.

"Didn't feel like following you up three flights of stairs." Charlie said with a smile. He pointed his wand at two of the chairs that were covered with snow and debris, blowing it away. He sat down and motioned for Harry to sit in the other one.

Harry reluctantly sat down, regretting leaving his coat downstairs. He cast a warming spell over both of them.

"Thanks," said Charlie, in surprise.

"I might want to sulk, but I don't want to freeze." Harry shrugged. "Get enough of that in Făgăraș."

"So you concede that you are just having a snit?"

"First a sulk and now a snit? What do you think I am, twelve?"

"Sometimes you act it." Charlie said, "Worse than Ginny in one of her tantrums."

"Gee, thanks." said Harry, "You can just move on then and leave me here to stomp my feet."

"What, when you've finally had a breakthrough and were actually able to say Malfoy's name out loud?"

Harry gave a laugh, "Must be the shock of seeing him today. Wasn't expecting it, which is stupid considering I knew he would be coming home today."

"Didn't know you had seen him."

"See. There you go, I had two breakthroughs today." Harry stretched out his legs, leaning back in the chair. "He came to Andromeda's while I was still there."

"And..."

"And nothing, I got up and left."

"Sorry, no points. If you had yelled or cursed him, I would give you a point. Two, if you'd punched him."

"Not worth it."

"So we are back to the sulking."

Harry sucked in deep breaths of the cold air, and wished he was back on the mountains. "I shoudn't have come back. I don't know how you talked me into it."

"You came because you knew it was the right thing to do. This is our first Christmas without Fred. Mum and Dad need us all here. So, man up. Don't spoil it for her. Come back to the Burrow and play nice. We can plan a good old fashion Weasley shout-out for tomorrow when Mum is off Christmas shopping."

"Did you actually just tell me to 'man up'?" Harry said staring at the red haired man sitting next to him.

"Sure did. And I expect you to do it, or you are going to find yourself mucking out all of the dragon caves for a month when we get back."

"Well, if you put it like that." Harry said. He stood up, "Okay, I'll go and play nice."

"Nothing likes threats of towering mounds of dragon dung to make you see sense."

Harry followed Charlie through the floo and after a few tense moments with Hermione and Ron they all agreed to put off any arguments until the next day. By the time Molly Weasley got home from the market they were playing Quidditch, in the back garden with Hermione cheering them on.

OoOOOOOOOo

Harry smiled as Molly excitedly got ready to go shopping with Ginny. Ginny did not seem to share her mother's enthusiasm but was willing to go along with her. Harry suspected that she was glad for the excuse to avoid what was coming.

Ron and Hermione held hands at the table and Charlie sat across from Harry. At last, Molly and Ginny disappeared in a whirl of sparks up the floo. Harry took a long sip of his coffee from the mug that he held tightly clasped in his hands. He looked over at Charlie. "Now can I have my snit?"

"Sure, have at it." said Charlie with a laugh.

"Harry, let me explain..." Hermione started but Harry shook his head.

"No, let me." Harry took a deep breath, "I thought about it all night. I understand that you had to do something to get along with the bastard this year. But what I can't accept is you talking with him about me."

"It wasn't like that Harry," Hermione said earnestly, "It didn't start out like that, we just needed to understand why he did it."

"Why? Why he did what? Obliviated me?" Harry said with a laugh, "I'm sure he had plenty of reasons."

Ron took a deep breath, "Look, I'm never going to like the bloke. But..."

"No! No buts!" Harry slammed his fist on the table, "How would you feel like it if Hermione obliviated your memories. And you find out two years later that you were supposed to have this incredible love for her and she just took it away."

"But Harry,"

"At least you would remember, maybe, that she was your friend. All I know is Malfoy, the horrible son of a Death Eater bloody bastard who made most of my six years at Hogwarts a living hell. And you expect me to be okay with this?" Harry took a ragged breath, "It's fine. I'll just go back to Romania and you can keep on talking about me with your new best mate." he made a move to stand up but Charlie reached across the table and grabbed Harry's forearm, he pulled on his arm forcing Harry to lean across the table. Charlie reached with his other hand and pulled Harry's head towards his, whispering fiercely in his ear. Harry cursed but listened; finally Harry snarled and pushed Charlie away.

"Okay, okay. I'll listen." He threw himself back onto the chair and turned to Ron, "Talk. I won't interrupt. Convince me why the bloody Slytherin deserves a chance."

Ron was frozen though, his face pale. Looking between Harry and Charlie. He swallowed hard and looked at his brother, "Are you two, erm, well, together?"

Charlie and Harry looked at each other and started laughing, Charlie sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Why, would that be a problem for you, little brother?"

Ron's voice squeaked, "Erm, no. Of course not..." he trailed off, "You aren't, are you?"

"No," Harry said firmly, shaking his head. "We definitely are not, although I am curious why you would object. You didn't have a problem with me dating Ginny."

"Yeah, well, that was different. Because, you and she, and Charlie is… I mean that he and you..." Harry watched with amusement as Ron's face went from white to bright red.

"Sit down, Ron." Hermione said, shaking her head, "You are going to burst something and you are just digging yourself in deeper." Ron sank into a chair. "Of course, it isn't a problem if you do decide to date. I don't think it actually had occurred to Ron that two gay men deep in the mountains of Romania might find that they have some things in common. He is slow to adapt."

"Putting it that way, we should really rethink the possibilities." Charlie said laughingly as he looked at Harry who just shook his head.

Harry looked over at Ron. "Believe it or not, Ron, I do not have any desire to run through all the Weasleys as far as dating goes. I'm sure it will ease your mind to know that Percy and George are safe from me, too."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Charlie, "But, you did cut your hair." Harry stilled for a moment, but Charlie just shook his head at her.

Ron look confused, "What does Charlie cutting his hair have to do with anything?"

"Well," Hermione flushed, "I just thought he might have because when it was long it used to look a bit like Ginny's..."

"I just cut my hair, Hermione. No ulterior motives." Charlie narrowed his eyes at her, "Aren't we getting a little off topic here?"

"Right. You were going to explain why you think Malfoy deserves another chance,"

"Harry, it's not that he deserves a second chance." Hermione bit her lip and looked towards Ron who shrugged, "But let's say I did obliviate Ron. Even though I love him, I went ahead and did it so that he doesn't remember me. Do you think I would do that on a whim? Without a really good reason?"

"But that is the point, you wouldn't do it!" Harry burst out, "I know you wouldn't!"

"I don't think any of us could say what we would do under certain circumstances," said Ron, shaking his head "And even though I hate the git, I am willing to concede that I'm not sure what I would have done if I had been put through what Malfoy had been."

"He thought he was saving you, Harry. He wanted you to beat Voldemort, wanted to help you do it." Hermione's voice shook a little, "He was afraid that Voldemort would use the mental connection to you to lure you to Draco, to trap you. Like he had with Sirius."

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, "And you believe him?" They both nodded. Harry shook his head, "I can't see it. I don't get it."

"What? What part don't you get?" Charlie asked.

"Even, if I am willing to concede that maybe Voldemort was doing such diabolical things to Malfoy that he had to do something so drastic. I still don't get how I got together with Malfoy in the first place." Harry admitted at last.

He had spent nights trying to figure out how that had happened and none of it made sense. "I don't care how good looking he is, there is no way that I would just have woke up some morning during fourth year and say 'Hey, I think I'm going to have a go with Malfoy'" Ron and Charlie both laughed at that but Hermione just nodded.

"Are you ready to learn about how it happened? Because if you are, I think you should read the Diggory letters. They really do help understand."

Harry looked at Ron, "Did you read them?"

Ron nodded, "You should read them. If for no other reason than to learn more about Diggory. You and he were pretty good friends."

"I'm starting to remember that," Harry reluctantly admitted, "I've had a few memories of him coming back. I remember us talking at the World Cup and in the courtyard at Hogwarts."

"That's good, Harry." Hermione exclaimed, "The healer said you might get more of his memories back. Do you want me to get the letters?"

Harry hesitated, "I'll take them back to the Făgăraş with me. What I want to hear about now is this Diggory Center. How did that idea come about?"


	20. Seeker Games

**J** **anuary 15, 1999**

Waiting with the others in the conference room of the Ministry, Harry adjusted the collar on his formal robes, trying to make it feel less like a noose. Molly had wanted him to wear his Order of Merlin ribbon but he'd refused. His presence at the press conference was needed but he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than he could avoid. It was still hard to believe how quickly things had moved since first learning about the Malfoy's proposal three weeks earlier.

Sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow before Christmas, Hermione had told him about the Center and convinced him to meet with Narcissa Malfoy and Healer McCain. He had been surprised, shocked really, about how much thought had already gone into the proposed Diggory Center. After listening to the soft spoken healer and the sincerity of Narcissa Malfoy he had found himself agreeing that it was needed. What followed had been weeks of meetings with St. Mungo's administrators, Ministry officials, the Diggorys, Simon Ward and the Malfoys.

Initially, he had refused to include Draco in the meetings, but after a firm talking to by Hermione he had grudgingly given in. Harry still avoided all direct contact with the former Slytherin though. He knew the blond could not approach him because of the conditions of his probation and Harry had no desire to initiate any conversation. This did not stop him from surreptitiously studying the blond as they sat at the same Ministry conference table, day after day.

There seemed to be no sign of the arrogant, pretentious Draco Malfoy that he remembered. This Malfoy was well spoken, even tempered and courteous to the opinions of others even when he was disagreeing with them. Harry wondered if it was just for the benefit of the Ministry and St. Mungo's officials who were present at these meetings. Malfoy never looked directly at Harry, when Harry spoke the blond always stared at his hands, not at Harry. For some reason his hands fascinated Harry. Malfoy wrote with his left hand, his long, elegant fingers gripping the black raven quill that he seemed to favor.

Harry had had to delay his return to Romania but finally last week, all the groups involved in the process has reached an acceptable agreement and that led them here, waiting to go into the Ministry's press room for the news conference to formally announce the Black Malfoy Potter Foundation and the plans for the Diggory Center for Healing.

He looked over and saw the Diggorys and Weasleys talking to Narcissa Malfoy. A few feet away, with his back to Harry, stood Draco Malfoy. Harry had seen him enter the room a few minutes ago, already deep in conversation with Simon Ward. He was wearing new formal robes, plain midnight blue ones with no adornments. His short hair curled just over the edge of the high collar of his robe, a style he had never worn at Hogwarts.

In contrast, Harry's was tied back in a tight ponytail. Molly had hesitantly suggested he cut it but Harry had refused. It was a relief not having the fringe forever in his eyes and he had finally accepted that trying to hide the scar did not make anyone not notice it. He watched as Simon put his hand on Malfoy's arm as he tried to explain something, watched as the blond leaned towards the other wizard to catch what he was saying. Hermione came over to Harry, "You're staring." she whispered.

"Studying, not staring. I still don't understand him but it doesn't matter. I'll be back in Romania tomorrow." Harry said, forcing himself to look away from the two wizards.

"Have you decided if you'll come back in February, for the-"

"Burning of Malfoy Manor?" Harry laughed, "Doubt it, seeing that place once was more than enough."

Hermione looked like she was going to say more but Kingsley's assistant came up to them. "We are ready to begin the conference." Within a few minutes they found themselves sitting at a long table in front of dozens of reporters and photographers. Kingsley took his place in front of the podium. Harry tried not to blink as the hundreds of flashes blinded him as the media got their first opportunity to photograph him in months.

Kingsley addressed the reporters, "It is with great pleasure that I announce an exciting new project. The Black-Malfoy-Potter Foundation unites three of the oldest wizarding families with one common purpose" the Cedric Diggory Center for Healing," the room exploded as reporters immediately started shouting questions. "If you will let me explain, we will be glad to answer your questions at the end. Initial funding for the project is being provided equally by Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. It is hoped that public support will allow for the expansion of the initial building and staffing." The minister went on to outline the formation of one of the most unusual alliances in wizarding history. Harry sat in his chair staring coolly out at the reporters, willing himself not to fidget.

Kingsley introduced Healer McCain who took the podium and began describing the various services that would be offered at the Center. "The main building at the Center will house a long term residence facility for those clients who are unable to return to the wizarding society. Many of these clients have lived on the Thickey ward at St. Mungo's for years. At the Center they will have the ability to go outdoors, for the first time in years, and also have private rooms as opposed to living on a ward. The Center will remove the strain on the Thickey ward and allow them to care for short-term cases. We will have guest cottages available at the Center for family and loved ones to stay at while visiting, and provide much needed counseling for the families. In addition to the Center's long term residence program, we will be offering art and music therapy workshops for children, domestic violence and family counseling..."

At last it was time for reporter questions. Harry was not surprised when the first one was directed at him.

"Mr. Potter, how is it possible that you are even working with the Malfoys, since they are-"

Harry looked over at the reporter, "The Diggory Center was conceived by Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. As soon as I learned about it I knew that it was needed and wanted to support the project. As someone who lost his parents in the first war and as the godfather of a young child who lost his own parents at the Battle of Hogwarts I know how critical the need for the Center is and I am grateful to have been asked to be a part of it."

"But, sir, Draco Malfoy..."

Harry stared straight at the reporter, "Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy both saved my life on separate occasions, at great risk to their own lives. They demonstrated clearly what side they were on and they both had important roles in defeating Voldemort and his followers.

"Draco Malfoy is an integral part of this project and has committed a great deal of time and funds. Whatever our personal differences are, I appreciate the opportunity to be able to work with him and to be a part of the Diggory Center." Through the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy tensely sitting at the other end of the table, nothing on his face gave away what he was thinking. The questions went on and Harry continually redirected them towards the project and not himself.

At last, the conference was over and they stood up from the table and filed out of the room, Harry found himself next to Malfoy. The blond glanced over at him and after a moment's hesitation said, "Thank you, Potter. For what you said out there."

Harry shook his head at him, "I told the truth. Nothing more, nothing less." Malfoy looked at him and nodded he turned away about to leave when Harry stopped him, "Why do you call me Potter? If we were-" he flushed, wishing he could call his words back.

Malfoy looked past him and shrugged, "It is all you know. And it helps me disengage. Have a safe trip tomorrow," he turned and walked away. Harry watched him leave and hated the impulse he had to call him back. Watching as Malfoy slipped out the back entrance of the room, he was saved from pondering what had just happened by Ron and Hermione coming up to him.

"So, are you really leaving tomorrow?" Ron asked him.

Harry nodded, "I need to get back, with this press conference everyone is going to be wanting a piece of me." Ron nodded knowingly, "Besides, you both are due back at Hogwarts. And we'll meet up at the Bulgaria in three weeks."

Ron grinned excitedly, "How about that! Can't believe Krum sent those tickets." They had all been surprised when Hermione had opened the letter. Four tickets had been enclosed, with a brief note from Krum saying that he hoped that Hermione, Ron, Harry and whoever else they would like to come could make it. Ron had ranted for about Krum hitting on Hermione for about 30 seconds before Harry pointed out that they were box seats to a Vratsa Vultures game and very hard to come by. Ron did a quick about face and decided that Krum was a heck of a guy to remember them.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, Quidditch instead of studying for our N.E.W.T.s which are only five months away!"

"You can study at the match! I will let you know when to look up."

"Gee, thanks." Hermione said, "You are just lucky that McGonagall is letting us go."

"That is because she is worried about Harry and thinks that us spending more time with him will lure him back to Britain."

"So you and Charlie will meet us in Vratsa on the 8th?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded. "Did you pack the Diggory letters to take back with you, Harry?"

Harry stiffened but nodded briefly, "Thanks for coming today. And for all of your work on this, Hermione. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about it at first."

Hermione bit her lip but nodded, "It is a good thing. And, I'm proud of you, Harry. Of being able to see past everything and being willing to help."

Harry was about to brush off her compliment, but then shrugged and nodded. "Talking to Simon Ward made me wonder how different my life would have been if there had been something to help me come to terms with everything when I was little. And knowing that Teddy Lupin is going to grow up without parents like I did. He is going to have a lot of challenges. I want to make things to be easier for him."

Hermione nodded knowingly and Ron clasped him around the shoulders. "Well, donating as much of the Potter and Black money as you did to the cause certainly gets that message across."

"All I did is match the Malfoy donation." Harry said with a shrug. "And since Narcissa Malfoy was a Black and in memory of Sirius. It only makes sense."

"Well, we need to get back to Hogwarts." Hermione said, "I will owl you if anything comes up at the board meetings."

"That's fine." Harry said with a sigh, "Still don't understand why I was made chairman since I am hardly going to be at any meetings."

"Because, my obtuse friend, you are Harry Potter." Ron said with a smile, "No better way to get everyone supporting the project."

OooOoOOoO

"Box seats for the Vratsa Vultures?" Charlie stared at the tickets in disbelief, "Really? How did you get these!"

"Krum sent them to Hermione. Said he thought we might like to see a game." as he started unpacking his duffel. He was grateful that Charlie already had the wood-burning glowing red and the yurt was fairly warm, as warm as one could expect in a yurt at 7,000 meters in the Făgăraş.

"We'll have to work extra shifts to get time off so soon after being gone for Christmas." Charlie said, holding the tickets. "It will be great to see Krum play again."

"Hopefully this game will last longer than the World Cup." Harry said, shoving his empty duffel under his bed and looking around. Their yurt, known as Yurt 4, was part of a circle of yurts in the center of the camp. It was surprisingly spacious considering they couldn't use magic to enlarge it. Too much magic disturbed the dragons. There was room for four beds, a table and chairs, a rudimentary kitchen and the stove which was in the center of the tent, its smokestack tied to the pole that went up the center of the tent. They shared the space with two other handlers.

"And you were in the Triwizard with Krum." Charlie said, "And he was at Fleur and Bill's wedding, too. Still, he didn't seem that friendly to me."

"Well, Krum and Hermione went to the Yule Ball together." Harry grinned, "You should have seen Ron's face. He wanted to be mad that _Krum_ sent _Hermione_ tickets, but then it is the _Vratsa Vultures_..."

"He must have had a stroke trying to figure out how to handle that one." Charlie looked over at Harry, "Do you want to go over to 3? They are having a card game tonight. Russ and Stephen are already over there."

"Nah. I'm not up to it." Harry picked up the packet that he had pulled out his duffel and left on his bed.

"What's that then?" Charlie said, as he lay down on top of the covers of his bed that was one over from Harry's.

Harry grimaced, "The Diggory letters."

Charlie looked at him surprised, "You're actually going to read them? What happened to wanting to forget all about it?"

Harry looked over at him, "Ignoring the whole Malfoy thing doesn't seem to be working for me as far as my dreams go."

"About time you decided to do something about it. What made you decide to do it now?"

"I had to spend a lot time with Malfoy in those meetings." Harry hesitated, "He isn't at all like I remember him from school. Then he said something after the conference yesterday that has been bugging me."

"What's that?"

"Well, I asked him why he still called me Potter. Considering that we had once..." Harry's face reddened.

"Been bedmates?" Charlie drawled.

"Well, yes. I mean. Did he call me Potter back then? Doesn't seem very friendly." Harry waved his hand, trying to clear the image. "Anyway, he said something about how he did it because it was the only thing I knew and it helps him to disengage, whatever that means."

Charlie shrugged, "It makes sense to me."

"How so?"

"Well, you only know him as a rude Slytherin git. So, if he called you Harry it would give you more willies than you have already. And the disengage thing, obviously he wasn't obliviated so he still has all the feelings that he had for you. Calling you Harry would just remind him of what he doesn't have anymore."

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "He can't still, if he ever really did, have feelings for me. That was nearly three years ago."

"And how long were you supposed to have been with him? Two years? I'm guessing that it was a pretty intense relationship." Harry glared at him, but Charlie didn't let it stop him. "It had to have been. Neither of you are what one would call passive."

"But we were just 14!" Harry exclaimed.

"And 15 and nearly 16." Charlie said, "Two years. That is a hell of a long time, even for a teen romance. I'm not surprised that Malfoy feels the need to separate himself."

Harry nodded, he looked down at the letters that were laying on the bed. "So you think I should read them?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Yes, because they are going to drive you crazy until you do and because once you do you will probably go into a rage and storm out of here and chop down a dozen trees and the woodpile is getting kind of low."

"Glad to see you have my best interest in mind."

"I try."

Harry sighed and untied the yellow ribbon that was wrapped around the letters. He unfolded the top one. The Muggle photocopier paper felt unfamiliar in his hands after years of handling parchment. He read through it slowly. He finished the letter and with a wave of his hand sent it over to Charlie.

"You don't even think about it. Do you?" Charlie exclaimed with a laugh.

Harry looked up, "What?"

"You just waved your hand and sent the letter over to me." Charlie said, holding it up.

"Oh, well, yeah. You know about it. I don't do that with other people."

"Wandless magic is nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. It isn't like parseltongue, erm, not that you should be ashamed of that." Charlie added hastily when Harry glared at him.

"Read. It will save me the hassle of telling you what's in the letters later."

OoOoOoOOO

"Now that was a match!" Ron said excitedly as he watched the players file off the field. "Krum was incredible! Did you see that fake he did, right before he caught the snitch!" He held up his omnioculars to watch it again.

Harry nodded as he looked around. The stadium wasn't nearly as large as the one for the World Cup but it was still pretty impressive, ten times the size of the stadium at Hogwarts. Harry was wearing his glamour, which had caused Hermione and Ron to do double-takes until they got used to the unfamiliar face sitting next to them. "I can't imagine that Krum will meet us, he'll probably be celebrating with his teammates." His voice still sounded strange to him. Harry was wearing the NewVoice amulet that George had developed that could make your voice have a regional dialect. The one he had on was the Australian version, he liked the unfamiliar lilt to his voice.

"Well, he did say that we should stay in our seats, after they won, and he would find us afterwards and show us around." Hermione said rolling her eyes at Krum's presumption that his team would win.

"You think he'll take us to see everything?" Ron said looking around as if expecting Krum to be walking towards them.

"Everything, like the locker room and the broom closet?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

Charlie leaned back in his seat. "No rush to go anywhere anytime soon. The apparation points are going to be packed for an hour yet."

Harry nodded and asked Hermione, "When are you to heading back?" Harry asked. It was great seeing them again. He hadn't realized how much he had missed them until he had been back over Christmas and felt torn knowing that they were going to leave again.

"We have a portkey for tomorrow morning." Hermione said, "Harry, did you read the letters yet?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, "You never give up, do you? Yes. I read them."

Hermione gave an exasperated sound, "And?"

Harry paused, "And I'm thinking about them."

"Harry! Let's talk-"

"Let it go, Hermione." Charlie said gently, "You aren't going to get any more out of him than that, just trust me."

They lingered in their seats for nearly an hour and just enjoyed watching the stands clear out and chatting about the game. They had just decided that Krum wouldn't make it when a wizard in scarlet security robes came up to them. "Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded. "Mr. Krum asked that I escort you and your party down to the playing field." Ron was the first one out of his seat and they all followed the security guard down to the field.

"Is Krum really coming?" Ron asked excitedly.

"You seem to have gotten over your anxiety that Krum is going to try and steal Hermione away from you." Harry said.

"Nah, Hermione is too worried about her N.E.W.T.s to start up anything with him."

Hermione gave an outraged gasp and elbowed Ron as they were climbing down the steps.

"Owwww!" Ron said clutching his ribs. "I meant that in a good way!"

"Maybe I'll be too busy to start up anything with you too." she said.

Down on the field the security guard asked them to wait and went through a tunnel into the stadium. Ten minutes later Viktor Krum walked out, still dressed in his uniform.

"Hermione!" He said with a smile and kissed both of her cheeks. Krum looked at Harry with a appraising gaze, "And this is?"

"Hank Black" Harry said, holding out his hand, the Australian accent was stronger than ever, "Good to see you again."

"Ah, yes. Hermione said you would be disguised." Krum looked him at closely, "It is a very good one. And your voice, too? Yes, very good."

"Hope you don't mind. It is hard to go anywhere without a fuss happening." Harry turned to Ron who was nudging him, "And I'm sure you remember Ron and Charlie from Fleur and Bill's wedding."

Krum nodded at Ron and shook his hand. He gazed at Charlie. "Of course, and you were at the Triwizard? Were you not? A dragon handler?"

Charlie looked surprised at him, "I'm surprised you remember that, that was quite a while ago."

"You told me not to underestimate Harry." Krum looked over at Harry, "And he was right? Yes?"

Harry nodded uncomfortably, "There was a lot of luck involved,"

Krum nodded knowingly, "And a lot of bad luck."

"Congratulations on the win." Hermione said, to change the topic. "You must be eager to go celebrate with your team, we won't keep you."

"Actually, I was wondering if Harry, excuse me, Hank would like to have a chance to go flying. A little seeker game, I think you call it in England?"

"Really?" Harry said surprised, "Aren't you tired? You just finished playing."

Krum waved his hand dismissively, "Today was a short game, sometimes they go on for days. What do you say? Best out of three?"

"Um, sure." Harry looked at his robes, "Is there a uniform and broom I can borrow? And, is this okay with you three?" He looked over at his friends.

"Not a problem at all, we'll just sit here and watch," said Hermione, motioning to the team bench. Ron looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

Krum led Harry back to the locker room, his teammates had already left but the room was littered with wet towels and abandoned gear. Krum opened a door that proved to be a store roome filled with practice robes and leathers. "Take what you need, I'll get you a broom. You still like the FireBolt? I have the new FireBall that you might like to use."

"Erm, yeah that would be great." Harry couldn't believe that he was getting a chance to fly against Krum. He picked out protective arm and leg guards and a practice robe that was the colors of Krum's team. He took a glance at the thick leather chest protectors but decided to skip them, there would be no bludgers to guard against and he preferred being able to move easily.

"You are going to fly in the glamour?" Krum said in surprise as Harry started strapping on the guards. "You can maintain it?"

Harry nodded, "Not a problem, actually Quidditch is why I really started using it. I play on an amateur team in Romania. It is too risky using Polyjuice, it could wear off in the middle of a match. And the glamour is handy for times like these when I want to be in a crowd." he looked around at the locker room, still surprised he was about to go up against Krum. "Really nice of you to invite us, Viktor. I am surprised you remembered us at all, after so long."

Krum laughed, "Four years since the Triwizard and you are 18 now? Yes?" Harry nodded, Krum hesitated, "I don't want to bring up bad business, but I know you had your memory erased from that year."

Harry stopped fastening the buckle and looked at him, "Yes, but I still remember the Triwizard though." He had the same feeling of dread whenever he talked with anyone he'd known back then. Afraid that he would learn something more that he'd lost, things that he may not want to know.

"I invited you to go flying back then. Maybe you do not remember?" Krum asked him, raising an eyebrow. "But after the third task, of course, there was no chance."

Harry nodded slowly, "I remember. Right after the first task, you talked to me. I thought you were just being polite though."

"Viktor Krum is rarely polite, just ask the newspapers." he said, dismissively. "I was impressed with your flying. Very good for such a little boy."

"Not so little anymore." Harry said pulling himself up to his full height, "Anyway, I really didn't fly much that day, just played keep away from the dragon."

"No, not that day. The nights you would go flying over the lake." Krum said, "I remember one night I thought you would crash into the boat but you caught the snitch and pulled up just inches from me."

Harry felt his face grow pale but forced his voice to stay calm, "Those memories are gone. I don't remember any of that."

"I am sorry, very sorry to mention it, then. What a difficult challenge for you" Krum said sincerely, "I hope you will still consider flying with me?"

Harry shook the feeling and nodded, picking up the boots and strapping them on. "Sure, I wouldn't miss this chance."

Krum nodded satisfactorily and went and got the broom. They walked back out into the sunshine. Harry shielded his eyes to look around. "Are we using practice snitches?"

Krum shook his head, "Bah, practice snitches? Never. I have my snitch box here." He went over and opened a box that was sitting on the bench near Ron. "Best two out of three? Yes?"

"Sure. Let me do a loop just to get used to the broom though, okay?"

Krum nodded his assent and Harry excitedly swung his leg over the borrowed broom and kicked off without a backwards glance. Krum watched him for a second and then looked at Hermione. "I am very glad that you could come to Bulgaria. It has been a long time and much water is under the boat? Yes?"

Hermione smiled at the mixed up metaphor, "Yes, a lot has happened." she glanced at Harry who was already several hundred feet up in the air. "And we are still recovering from it."

"Yes, yes. Of course. That why I thought you would like a chance to come to Bulgaria." Krum watched Harry for a moment. "He is very good on a broom."

Charlie spoke up for the first time, "I'll give you the same advice I gave you four years ago, don't underestimate Harry up there."

Krum laughed delightedly, "I shall enjoy this and give him something to remember." With a nod to them he mounted his broom and went off in pursuit of Harry.

Hermione sat down on the bench and shielded her eyes to see the two seekers. "How long do you think this will take?"

"A lot longer than Krum thinks." said Charlie, Ron nodded in agreement.

"Look, he has let the snitch go," they watched as the two seekers waited the obligatory 20 seconds before taking off after it. Krum was in the lead as they raced across the pitch, but Harry was following in tight formation after him. Ron pulled out his omnioculars and turned on the auto follow mode to record the match, another Weasley enhancement. He knew Harry would want to be able to watch the match later.

Two wizards, one a portly one with Bulgaria national emblems on his robe, walked out of the tunnel and came to stand a few feet from them. "Looks like Krum has a new prospect, he is up to his old tricks."

"Hope this one holds his interest longer than the last one." said the English wizard next to him. Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly. Ron started to get up but Charlie put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Charlie stood up and walked over to the men.

"Excuse me, couldn't help overhearing. What old tricks?"

"Oh, just Krum favorite way to seduce his new boyfriends, teasing them with a seeker game, and then a nice long shag in the locker room." The Bulgarian man laughed and the other wizard nodded in agreement. Hermione gave an outraged gasp and both wizards turned to look at her, The portly one, who had made the comment, coughed embarrassedly, "Sorry, miss. Didn't see you there."

Ron looked a little pale, but he was still watching the two seekers up in the air, "So, he lets them get the snitch?" Ron said, "Let's them win one to make -"

"Nah, Krum would never let someone get the snitch-"

"Well, our friend just got it." Hermione interrupted with no small amount of satisfaction. She pointed to a spot hundred yards away where Harry was gleefully holding up the golden snitch.

"Who the hell is that?" Both wizards had lost their laughing tones and were staring in disbelief at the two seekers who were hovering and talking where Harry had caught the snitch.

"Hank Black." Charlie said, the grin on his face was ear to ear.

"He is English? Like you?" the portly wizard said, watching as Krum zoomed towards them.

"Nah, Australian." Charlie said, giving 'Hank's' cover story easily. "He works with me in the dragon camps in Făgăraş."

Krum landed, a grin on his face. He looked at Charlie, "You were right, once again. I won't be taken so easily this time." he strode over to the box and pulled out a new snitch. He looked at the man standing next to Charlie, "Hans, get me some more snitches, we are playing to five."

Hans looked at him in surprise, "Yah, Viktor." Krum nodded and took off again towards Harry.

Hans went back into the tunnel and came back with another box of snitches and a few more people. They were talking excitedly in Bulgarian.

The English wizard went to Hermione, "How do you know Viktor?"

Hermione glanced at Ron who shrugged she answered carefully, "We met at Hogwarts when he was there for the Triwizard. He invited us to come and see the match. Charlie and Ron are brothers. Charlie brought Hank."

"And this Hank, he is just a dragon handler: He doesn't even play Quidditch?"

Charlie shook his head, "Hank plays in the amateur leagues in Romania. He is easily the best seeker on the circuit." They all stopped talking and turned to watch the competition taking place up in the air. Both men were determined to get the snitch and there was no laughter on their faces as they raced across the field in search of the snitch. Harry no longer followed Krum but was forcing Krum to follow him as they sought the winged orb.

Hans turned to the other wizard, "See if that scout is still here."

"I don't want to miss this, though" the other protested. Ron laughed, "Don't worry, I'm recording it for Hank." and pointed at his omnioculars.

The wizard looked at the floating oculars dubiously, "All the same, I don't want to miss anything." he pulled out his wand and cast a rabbit patronus that turned and hopped down the tunnel.

"Looks like Viktor will get this one." Hans said watching as Krum raced just ahead of Harry about ten feet off the surface of the pitch. All of the sudden the snitch soared straight up and Harry instantly followed, keeping his balance by immediately going into an upwards barrel roll. Krum was behind him, having to have slowed down to reverse his direction. The snitch disappeared as they both flew towards the sun. Harry circled trying to spot it Krum circled in the opposite direction.

More people were coming out of the tunnel, several of Krum's teammates, Ron pointed out excitedly to Charlie. Ron watched Harry carefully, "He is really good, better than at school."

Charlie laughed, "He has been flying a lot on his days off. I just hope he doesn't take too many risks." Hermione nodded and looked back at the two seekers. Krum had spotted something and was racing towards the other side. Harry had hesitated not sure if Krum was trying to trick him, then he saw the snitch just a few dozen meters in front of Krum and took off in pursuit. He bent low over the broom stick. He was almost caught up to Krum on his right when the snitch darted to the left, and Harry had to turn wide to avoid slamming into the other seeker. Krum triumphantly reached his hand out and grabbed the snitch out of the air.

"One, One" Ron said, eagerly rubbing his hands together. "Harry will get the next one."

"Hank" Hermione whispered fiercely,

"Right, Hank."

Again, Krum came towards them but this time he didn't land. He tossed down the used snitch and waited impatiently as Hans got out a new snitch and threw it to him. Without a word he raced towards Harry who was in the center of the field.

"He isn't chatting anymore," Hermione said picking up the abandoned snitch, "Think he is worried?"

"No, he just does not talk when he is focused on winning. He doesn't like the distraction." The portly wizard who had first talked to them was standing next to them again.

Again the two seekers set off. This time they stayed farther away from each other, scanning the sky for the snitch. They spotted it at the same time and again it became a race to see who would get there first. The snitch was just a few feet off the ground and sailed past the crowd standing on the sidelines. Harry raced past in pursuit of it, a blur of color followed by Krum.

"They're going awfully fast," Hermione said. Ron nodded. They watched as the snitch remained a few feet ahead of Harry, flying straight towards the barricade at the end of the pitch. "Oh Merlin, I can't watch!" Hermione gasped covering her eyes. Charlie and Ron were frozen as they watched Harry go at full speed towards the wall. Krum had slowed down and was shouting something at Harry.

"Pull up, Pull up!" Ron chanted. But Harry had his hand stretched out and was inches from the snitch. At the last second he grabbed it as he jerked his broom straight up, just grazing the wall as he barrel-rolled into a vertical climb. Krum soared towards Harry and appeared to be yelling in Bulgarian at Harry. In response, Harry just laughed and shook his head.

"Your friend doesn't care if he breaks his neck?" The Englishman said, shaking his head. "That is pretty foolhardy flying."

"He has been practicing that move for months, he does it in the Făgăraş towards cliff faces." Charlie said, "I've never seen him miss the turn yet. Of course, at that speed it would only take one miss to kill him."

Hans already had a snitch out of the box and made the exchange with Krum. Hermione looked around, it was near sunset, the sun was blinding as it hovered right at the edge of the top of the stadium. "They are going to lose the light soon."

Ron nodded, "Two to one, though. Hank gets this one and it is over."

A blonde curly haired witch with a quill and notebook came up to them, "Excuse me, they told me you know the other seeker?"

Hermione nodded, "And you are?"

"Jessie Hayes, Quidditch Quarterly," the reporter held out her hand to shake Hermione's hand. After a moment's hesitation Hermione shook it, she knew how much Harry hated the press. But technically it wasn't Harry Potter up there flying as far as the reporter was concerned. Charlie shook the reporter's hand.

"Do you mind answering some questions?" the reporter looking at Hermione and Charlie. Hermione hesitated she knew that Harry hated all reporters.

Charlie shrugged, "Hank has been written up in the Romanian papers, hasn't seemed to mind." with relief Hermione turned to the reporter and said okay.

The reporter rapidly fired off questions, all the while not taking her eyes off the battle that was talking placed up in the sky.

"He is from Australia."

"Yes, but I just met him in Romania in September."

"How long has he been playing Quidditch?"

"I think he said for about eight years."

"But he doesn't play professionally?" "No just on the amateur league in Romania" Charlie answered, "For the DragonFire team."

"And before that he played in Quidditch in Australia?" "He doesn't really talk much about Australia; I don't know how much he played there."

The questions went on but at last Charlie said impatiently, "Why don't you just wait and ask Hank, you are probably going to ask him all the same questions and we want to watch."

The two men were battling for the snitch, again and again they nearly caught it just to lose it by inches. All of the sudden Harry darted to the left, with Krum close behind. The snitch was just inches from him. He stretched his arm out and bent low over the broomstick Krum was gaining on him and then the snitch dropped down, it tucked its wings in and plunged towards the ground. Krum immediately raced after it, Harry a moment behind him headed for it too.

"The Wronski Feint!" Ron grabbed Hermione's arm. Inches apart the two seekers shot downwards, it was a race to see who would reach the snitch before they ran out of air. Krum had the advantage of a few seconds and he made it to the snitch first, grabbing it with five feet to clear and pulled out of the dive, Harry seeing the snitch disappear into Krum's fist pulled up fast and landed on the ground waiting for Krum to return.

Krum landed a few feet away, tossing the snitch towards Harry who easily caught it. "We are tied, my friend. Whoever catches the next, wins."

Harry hesitated, looking at the sky. "Sun is setting. Should we just call it a draw?" Krum looked at him shocked.

"What! This is the most fun I've had in months. We can't stop now. What would everyone who is watching say?"

Harry looked at surprise at the crowd that had gathered along the sidelines and in the stands. At least a hundred people were spread throughout the arena. Harry looked concernedly at the darkening sky. "You sure you want to do this, Viktor?"

Krum looked at him in surprise, "You think you are going to win? You have been lucky, I underestimated you on the first snitch you caught, and you took a great risk to catch your second. This one will be mine."

Harry laughed, "Not if I get to it first."

Krum held up the snitch, "Ready?" Harry nodded and Krum released the snitch that hovered for a moment fluttering its wings and then set off towards the sky.

Harry mentally counted to 20 and with a nod to Krum, launched himself towards where he had last seen the snitch. Seeker games were different than playing in a match. During the match you had to be constantly aware of the other players, the bludgers and quaffles. In a seeker game you have only two concerns the other seeker and the snitch. He forced himself to concentrate, to listen for the snitch. With a stadium as quiet as this one he could almost hear the flutter of the wings. There. Harry slowly turned to the right, not wanting to indicate to Krum that he had sensed the location of the snitch. His eyes were scanning for the golden orb as his ears listened for it.

He heard it, the sound of a bee buzzing not too far away. Krum was circling to his left, still seeking. Harry casually turned, making a lazy figure eight pattern as he followed the sound of the flutter. At last his eyes spotted it, a mere ten meters away. Harry dared a quick glance at Krum who was heading towards him at top speed. Harry launched himself towards the snitch, easily grabbing it out of the air before Krum had even caught up to him. The feathery wings fluttered in his hand as he turned to watch Krum approach.

"And once again, you have beaten me, Harry Potter." Krum said, as he drew up next to Harry. "It is rare, these days to surprise me. And you have done it."

Harry maneuvered his broom closer to the other man's and reached out and clasped his hand. "It was a good match."

Krum nodded, he looked at Harry his black eyes studying him, as if trying to see Harry Potter behind the glamour. "I have to admit that I had hopes that we might be able to see more of each other. It seems though that we are destined to meet again on the competitive field so it cannot be."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Harry said looking at the older man in confusion.

"You will see. You must go back and accept the accolades of your friends, you have earned them." Krum said easily, patting Harry on the back.

On the ground there was a stunned silence. The people who had come out to watch the match didn't applaud or cheer. Ron was standing gap-jawed and shaking his head as he watched the two seekers on their brooms talking. "He actually beat Viktor Krum."

"You know that Hank is good, Ron. Why are you so surprised?"

"Because Viktor Krum, who won the European Cup four years in a row just got bested by an dragon handler from Romania." said the reporter. "It doesn't exactly happen every day."

"That's Hank." said Charlie, "He doesn't do things half way. Here they come."

Krum and Harry landed easily a few feet away from them. Harry reached out and clasped Krum around the shoulders, "Thanks for the match. I know it must have been a drain after competing today."

Krum laughed and shook his head, "You will not try to make excuses for me. You won fair and square."

Hermione and Ron ran up to Harry and Hermione hugged him. "I can't believe you won!" Ron reached out and took the broom out of Harry's hand "Well done, mate."

Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder, two wizards were standing there. "I understand you are called Hank Black?" Harry nodded.

"I'd like to introduce Darren Catchop. He is a scout for the Chudley Cannons"

There was a choked cry and Harry looked over to see Ron's eyes rolling back in his head just before he dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

oOOoO

Harry still couldn't believe how quickly his life had taken another left-hand turn as he sat at a table facing Tom Bishop, the owner of the Cannons and Ben Herr, the coach. The contract was lying on the table in front of him. Bill Weasley sat next to him. Harry was wearing his glamor and a NewVoice amulet.

Bishop had been talking for the last fifteen minutes how he and Herr were planning on turning around the century of losses that the Cannons had suffered. The entire team was being replaced, and a new coaching staff.

"After the Quidditch Quarterly commented at the end of last year's season that the only way the Cannons could ever have a winning season was if we replaced the whole team and drank a cauldron of Felix Felicis I decided to do just that. Well, skipping the cauldron that is, the seeker position is the last position we have to fill. I have to say that your performance against Krum was beyond impressive. And we are pleased that you have consented to sign with us."

Bill looked at him and nodded. Now was the time, Harry mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that he wasn't making the mistake of his life.

"I have to tell you that the chance to play professional Quidditch is a dream I had for years but never really thought I would have a chance to actually play."

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you weren't already playing professionally. Your talents were wasted with the dragons, I must say." Herr said.

"Well, before I sign I do need to tell you something and it will require a change in the contract."

Bishop gave him a hard stare, "You aren't hoping for more money. Your agent negotiated quite a package for you." Harry laughed at that, Bill had stepped in and more than met the challenge as his agent.

Bill shook his head and pulled out a new contract from his pocket, "The terms are the same, but we have changed the privacy and confidentiality section. In addition, you'll notice that the wording is now 'the player known as Hank Black'."

Herr and Bishop studied the document, "What do you mean known as? You aren't really Hank Black?"

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, I'm Harry Potter." with a wave of his wand he dropped the glamour. The contract fell from Bishop's hands and curled up on the desk. Both men stared at Harry in disbelief. Herr was the first one to break the silence.

"How on Merlin's grave? Why? You are Hank Black, but he is Harry Potter? I don't get it, why the disguise?"

Harry laughed easily at their shock, "I use the glamour to preserve my privacy." He realized he was still wearing the amulet and reached up and unclasped it from around his neck, so that he could talk in his natural voice, "I was wearing it at the Vultures game, it would have been a madhouse if I'd been seeing flying with Krum. I never expected to be offered a contract. As Harry Potter I can't be on the team. I am willing to play, want to play, but only as Hank Black."

"But why not as Harry Potter! Just think of how many people would come-"

Bill interrupted, "Exactly why Harry does not want to compete as Harry Potter. He would prefer to have people notice him for his playing, for his genuine contribution to the team, rather than his name."

Harry nodded, "For the sake of getting along with my other teammates and to prevent word from leaking out, I would like it for only you two to be aware of my true identity."

"Your glamour, you can play with it? It won't drop?" Herr asked.

Harry nodded, "It isn't a problem at all, and takes no effort to project. It doesn't affect my playing. The only time it will drop is if I'm unconscious. A risk I'm willing to take."

"How many times have you been knocked unconscious while playing?" Herr asked looking at him hard.

"More times than I want to admit when I was playing at Hogwarts, but that was always because of reasons to do with being Harry Potter, not because of my playing."

The two men looked at each other, "Okay, but if this blows up, you are going to have to take the blame for it."

"Agreed." said Harry, he picked up the quill and signed Hank Black on the bottom line of the contract.

OoOOoOo

Breakfast in the Great Hall was interrupted by wild hoops as Ron Weasley jumped from the eighth year table waving the Prophet.

"Cannons have a new seeker!" the red headed wizard danced jubilantly around the table twice before being forced to sit down by Hermione.

Draco looked at the red head and shook his head, he would never understand Weasley.

OOoOoO

"Draco?" Hermione Granger was sitting at the library table studying with him. "I wanted to warn you, well, not warn you but just tell you know that Harry is going to be there on the 28th."

Draco stared at her for a moment and then looked back down at the quill in his hands, "What changed his mind?" Draco said coolly, running the raven feather through his hands.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know, he just wrote and said he was going to make it."

"That complicates things, I only had clearance to be near him during the meetings over Christmas."

"The minister cleared it already. I didn't want to say anything until I had made sure it was okay."

Draco looked at her, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I just want to make sure that everything goes smoothly. I didn't want you surprised when he shows up. Also, he is going to start coming to some of the Foundation board meetings."

That really surprised Draco, "He is? How can he? I mean, isn't he still out of the country?"

"I can't say where he is," Hermione hesitated "And he isn't going to be able to make every meeting but definitely some of them. And he knows that you'll be at them."

Draco nodded and looked back down at the Arithmancy problem that he was supposed to be solving. He'd known ever since Harry had gotten involved in the Center that there was a possibility. He and his mother had talked about it for hours. When it came down to it they knew that for the Center to be a success they needed to have Harry support the project. They both had been shocked when he not only had agreed to support it but also matched their contribution. That had moved the project from a dream to a reality but it also meant that he would have to accept that he was going to find a way to deal with seeing him.

When Harry had initially refused to have him at the meetings in December he had had mixed emotions. Angry because the whole thing had been his idea. How could he be excluded from the meetings? But he'd also felt tremendous relief because when he had seen Harry at Andromeda's it had hurt more than he could have imagined.

When Harry had conceded, Draco suspected under pressure from Hermione, to let him attend he had done so with trepidation. Each meeting he had felt Harry's green eyes studying him. It wasn't until the press conference when Harry had actually defended him that he had felt a flutter of hope which he had quickly suppressed. The fact that Harry had been willing to stand up for him, despite the fact that he hated Draco, only proved that they were working towards something bigger than just the problems between two people.

Draco looked down at his parchment, he had doodled Harry again. He quickly vanished the paper, hoping Hermione hadn't noticed. Not even thinking about why Harry wanted to come to the meetings, he wondered what it meant. Had he left Romania? He must have, there was no way he would travel all the way from the remote Romanian dragon camps to London for the monthly meetings.

"Draco." he looked up to see Hermione watching him, her eyes soft with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine." he said, flipping the page on his text book.

"You haven't done anything but scowl at your quill for the last fifteen minutes."

"Everything is fine. I'm going to go for a walk." He stood up and packed up his bag.

"You do realize it is snowing out, right?" Hermione said with a nod towards the window. Draco looked blankly at the blowing snow, wondering why that would matter. Right, because he had said he was going for a walk.

"Don't worry about me, Granger." he nodded to her and turned and walked out of the library.

OoOOOOo

The 28th of February was a sleeting, dismal day. Draco stood with his mother looking at Malfoy Manor off in the distance, he had cast an umbrella screen around them but the wind still whipped their robes and hair. Their former home was as gray and foreboding as the weather. Draco was glad they were doing this in the dead of winter when it looked its most threatening. In two months the Manor would have been a riot of color as its elaborate gardens sprung to life in the spring. He put his arm around his mother. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the shelter?"

"In a minute. It is hard to believe that I lived more than half my life in that place." she said sadly.

"Hardly lived, suffered more than lived." he said it quietly, not sure if she wanted to hear his opinion.

"Suffered, yes. but also great joy. You were born there, put in my arms for the very first time there." she said with a smile. "I'll never forget how incredibly happy I was at that moment."

And I was immediate whisked away by the house elves, because Father believed that caring for an infant was not a suitable occupation for a pure-blood witch, Draco thought bitterly, although he did not dare say it out-loud.

"Are you sure you have everything you want? There is no going back once the fire starts." Draco could hardly bear to think of the memory of the last time he had seen fiendfyre.

"I have the family photo albums. That is all I want or need." his mother glanced back at the shelter that had been erected by the Ministry for the guests who had come to watch the viewing. "I don't know if I can face them."

"Remember this is as much for them, as it is for us." Draco said gently, "They understand that it was not you who put them in the cellar."

"It was my home. They were imprisoned in my home."

"By Father and Voldemort." Draco said firmly, "Come, I want you to get out of the wind." Draco wished he could stay outside but knew that his mother's need for comfort was greater than his own dread of seeing Harry. He hadn't arrived yet but Draco knew he would arrive any minute.

They walked into the three sided shelter that was open to face the Manor. Draco was grateful to see Luna walking slowly towards them, Garrick was leaning heavily on the blonde witch's arm. He led his mother forward to meet them. "Garrick. It is good to see you." He held out his hand to the wizened wandmaker.

"Draco, you look much improved from the last time I saw you." Ollivander said slowly, "May I say that life outside of a cell suits you well?"

"I can say the same thing for you." Draco said, "I do not believe you have seen my mother recently."

The wandmaker drew himself to his slight height and graciously kissed the hand that Narcissa held out to him. "Narcissa, what a difficult time you have been through. I hope this is a start to a more promising future."

Draco watched as tears filled his mother's eyes. "You are truly too kind, Garrick, to speak so after the time you had in Malfoy Manor."

Garrick shook his head, "We were both prisoners in that monstrosity, I was there a mere two years. You had a much longer sentence. But let's not speak of this, how does your new wand serve you, Draco?"

"Very well, it is a pleasure to hold."

"Very interesting for you to go from a hawthorn to an ash wand. It is very telling, very telling indeed." Garrick wouldn't elaborate as he turned to Luna. "How are you doing my dear?"

Luna's sad smile was the one that Draco had grown familiar with, "Ready for new beginnings."

Draco caught a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye and that was the only warning he had before Harry walked into the shelter. Ron and Hermione stood by his side along with Dean Thomas. They had paused at the entrance to the shelter, talking to a Ministry official. Draco noticed that the aurors in the back of the room had not so subtly come forward to stand next to him. Did they really think he would attack Harry? Hoping his mother hadn't noticed he motioned towards the chairs that were arranged nearby. "Mother, Garrick let's get you seated."

"Not so hasty, I need to talk to Harry." Garrick said with a motion of his hand. Luna met Draco's eyes.

"Come sit and I am sure that Harry will be here in just a moment." She said as she led Garrick and his mother to the chairs and Draco gratefully fell back to the far side of the shelter, the aurors following him to his new position.

Harry spotted Malfoy as soon as they entered the shelter, he was standing and talking to Ollivander and Narcissa Malfoy. As Hermione talked business with the Ministry bureaucrat he watched as Luna led Garrick and Narcissa Malfoy to chairs and Malfoy went to stand in the back corner of the shelter. Malfoy was being watched closely by two aurors Harry noticed with irritation.

He turned to the ministry official whose name he couldn't remember, "Why are there guards on Malfoy?"

"Just keeping an eye on him, making sure there aren't any problems." the official said easily. "You don't have anything to worry about, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at the wizard in disbelief, "Tell them to stand down. He doesn't need guards. I certainly don't need anyone protecting me from him. Is that understood?" he said the words as coldly and with as much force as he could. It must have worked because the official's face went white and he rushed towards the aurors and whispered something to one of them. The auror glanced from the official to Harry and then shrugged. He motioned to his partner and they moved away. Malfoy noticed them leave and turned to look at Harry. Harry gave the Slytherin a brief nod before turning and walking towards the group in chairs.

"That was nice of you, Harry." Luna said, not pretending that she hadn't noticed.

Harry shrugged and turned to Garrick, "Mr. Ollivander, sir. It is good to see you in such good health."

"All thanks to my guardian angels, you, Luna and Draco. Wouldn't have made it without you three." Garrick struggled to his feet, "It is good to see you, Harry Potter."

Harry looked at Narcissa Malfoy. "Narcissa, a very difficult day for you."

"Yes, but it is also one I have looked forward to. I am glad to have my son here to comfort me." Harry glanced back to where Malfoy still stood at the back. He thought for a brief moment that he should go and tell Malfoy to stand by his mother, but he knew that the only reason he wasn't already there was because Harry was standing next to her.

"I need to check with the aurors outside, see when they plan to start." Hermione said.

"I'll go with you." Harry said quickly.

Narcissa Malfoy nodded, "Let them know that everyone is here."

Harry quickly found Auror Baracas. He was with a squad of aurors, all holding broomsticks. "Okay, assume your position. We are going to start in about ten minutes." The aurors nodded and flew off to guard the perimeter of the property.

"Mr. Potter, good of you to make it. We have everything set."

"And you are sure that the fire will be contained? I've seen what it can do." Harry asked, looking towards the Manor.

"We have five barriers set up. Three more than I believe is necessary. The fire should not get anywhere near the barriers, but if it does it will be contained."

"Who is going to start it?" Hermione asked.

"I was, unless you would like to, Mr. Potter?"

"No, I don't but I think we should ask Draco Malfoy." Harry said with a glance back towards the shelter. "It is his house."

Baracas looked surprised at the suggestion but nodded. Harry looked at Hermione, expecting her to offer to go talk to Malfoy but she was studiously looking over at the Manor. "I'll be right back." he muttered.

Malfoy was standing next to his mother. "Excuse me for the interruption. May I talk with you Malfoy?" The blond looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong, Potter?" he said following Harry reluctantly out of the shelter. The wind had died down a bit but it was still sleeting.

"They are ready to begin. I wanted to know if you wanted to start the fiendfyre." Harry wasn't looking at him, his eyes were fixed on a spot over Draco's shoulder.

"Why me?" Draco snapped. Harry turned to look at him.

"Because it is your home, Malfoy." He said slowly, as if explaining to a child, "I thought you might-"

"No. Thank you but no, that is not necessary." Draco forced himself to say the words calmly. "My mother and I are completely comfortable with just watching."

"Shall I tell them to begin?"

Draco glanced back at the shelter. "I believe my mother wanted to say a few words first."

Harry nodded. "I'll let them know." he walked towards Baracas.

When Harry ducked back into the shelter he saw that the Malfoys were standing in front of the small crowd. Ron and Hermione stood off to the side, he went and stood next to them.

"I wanted to thank you all for braving this cold and dreary day to come to Wiltshire today. This is a very difficult day for us. Draco and I know it is even more difficult for you. The Malfoy Manor was your prison and you all suffered within its walls. We both hope that you will take comfort in knowing that the evil, the dark magic that fills the halls and cellars of Malfoy Manor will be destroyed as its walls fall.

"I wish I could make amends for the pain that you suffered here, but I am not so foolish as to hope that anything I can do can make up for it. I can only hope that the birth of the Diggory Center will go a long way to start the healing process."

Narcissa gave a nod to Harry who motioned to Baracas who stood waiting outside. The auror and his partner picked up their brooms and flew over the barricades towards the manor. Ron, Hermione and Harry all walked towards the barrier. "I hope they are fast getting back." Ron said shaking his head.

"I never thought I would have to see fiendfyre again," Hermione said with a shiver. Harry glanced at her, as Ron put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Neither of them had forgotten the torture that Hermione had suffered under Bellatrix's wand as he and Ron were trapped in the cellars.

She gave a brief smile, "Yes, it is just one thing to talk about burning down the Manor, another thing to actually do it."

"It's started." Ron said, pointing a finger to where a sudden burst of orange had emerged from the gray stones, they all watched as the two figures raced towards them. The aurors flew over the barricade and landed a few feet from them.

"I hope I never have to do that in my life." Baracas said shaking his head. "That is nasty."

"Try being trapped in a room in Hogwarts with it." said Ron, "I still have nightmares."

They watched as the streaks of orange flame grew brighter and brighter as it snaked in and around the manor, the roar of the flames and the sound of glass shattering filled the air. Harry looked back at the shelter. Narcissa and her son had emerged from the shelter and were watching the flames with their arms around each other. Harry was surprised as he saw Luna Lovegood come up on the other side of Malfoy. She put her arm around his waist and rested her head against his chest as they watched the flames together.

"What's up with that?" Harry asked, puzzled by the obvious ease and closeness that the two felt with each other.

Ron and Hermione glanced towards where he was looking. "Oh, Luna and Draco are really good friends." Hermione said. "Have been all year."

"Luna Looney Lovegood and Draco Malfoy are friends?" Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Best friends, I would say." Ron agreed. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"How did that happen?" he said unable to imagine the two as friends, almost as unlikely as he and Malfoy.

"A lot has happened and changed since you went away." Hermione said, "You have a lot to catch up on if you dare to try."

OooOOoO

Harry stood up from the conference table, making a conscientious effort to not groan as his muscles protested the move. Two solid weeks of Cannon team practice had made him realize that he had a long way to go to get as fit as the other team members. A stray bludger hit to his back just as practice was ending this morning didn't help his pain either.

The board meeting had gone well. The BMP Board was now meeting in the Gringott's conference room until the construction on the Diggory Center was completed. Harry was still amazed at how quickly the project was taking off. Already demolition was complete and they had just voted and accepted the final architectural drafts for the first stage of the Center.

"Potter." Harry grimaced and turned towards the voice that could only belong to one person.

"Thank you for having the restraining order dropped." Malfoy said, holding out his hand.

Harry hesitated for a moment but reached out and shook his hand, "Erm, no problem. It was just foolish since we are going to be in meetings together and having to meet to inspect the construction site."

"It does make things easier, but you didn't have to do it." Malfoy nodded.

Harry looked down at the papers in front of him and made a show of stuffing them back in his leather satchel. When he looked up again Malfoy was gone. Simon Ward was walking towards Harry. Harry smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you for arranging the conference room. I'm sure that the goblins were not eager to have me coming here regularly."

Simon laughed, "It was a bit of a battle but well worth it. They are benefiting from the donations to the BMP that are starting to come in, so they were willing to see reason."

"It is good to see that the wizarding world is embracing the idea. It helps guarantee the success."

"Well, I think its success is clearly going to rest on you and Draco. I think the whole world is fascinated with you two."

Harry felt a flash of anger that he quickly suppressed. "There is nothing to be fascinated about between us. We just agree that there is a need for the center. The same reason you agreed to serve on the board."

"It isn't the same and you know it, especially after the photograph in the Prophet." Harry grimaced and nodded. Somehow a photographer had snuck into the shelter in Wiltshire and had captured the brief moment that Malfoy and he had talked. Much had been hinted about that one encounter.

Harry glanced at the time, "I need to head out. Good to see you, Simon."

OoOoOOO

Harry closed the door on the small cottage he had rented in Devon. Most of the players for Cannons shared lodging to help make ends meet. Harry knew that they thought him aloof for not rooming with someone but with his disguise he wasn't able to take in a roommate. Even without that consideration, after years of sharing a bedroom with five boys or living in a tent with Ron and Hermione or with dragon handlers, the privilege to unwind at the end of the day in a place to call his own was one he didn't want to give up.

He looked around at the nearly empty rooms. The cottage had come with only a bare minimum of furniture. Hermione and Ginny had rolled their eyes when they saw it for the first time. "You have to do something with it, Harry." Hermione had said, "Put up a Gryffindor flag, or something. Make it a home." Harry had shrugged but hadn't actually thought about it. It was strange to think of the cottage as his home, no more than Grimmauld Place was his home, or the yurt in the mountains. Just temporary stopping places, before his life forced him to move on.

Ron's mother had been more helpful. "If you are going to be living on your own, you are going to need to learn how to cook." She had insisted that he help her in the Burrow kitchen for a week before allowing him to move out to Devon. The last night he had prepared the entire meal under her watchful eye. When he had lamented about this with George (whilst peeling potatoes), George just shook his head. "Just the price you paying being a Weasley, she did the same thing to Fred and I when we moved out." Harry noticed that George said Fred's name easily, without the hesitation he had last visited. It was only when she was sure that he wouldn't starve on his own that she let him move into the cottage. Her housewarming gift to him was a complete set of pots and pans.

Harry went into the kitchen and pulled out the makings for supper. He hadn't told Molly as she was giving him lessons that he had, in another life, actually done a lot of cooking for the Dursleys. Molly taught him wizarding charms and shortcuts which he could never have imagined as a ten year old. He found himself using Muggle and wizard cooking preparations and the kitchen was easily the nicest room in the cottage. Especially now that the daffodils were starting to bloom he thought looking out the window at the small garden, and beyond that the vast wilderness of the Dartmoor National Park. There were still patches of snow on the downs and covering the high moorlands. Neville had promised to come and stay for a visit and help him with the gardens during the Easter holidays.

For now he had to focus on the upcoming game that was only a week away. Since all the members on the team were new they were still learning how to work together as a team, Harry hoped that they would start clicking soon or the Chudley Cannons were doomed to continue their losing streak.

OOoOOoOoO

March turned into April and the construction of the Diggory Center was well under way. The Foundation board was visiting the construction site to check on the progress. Harry had never watched a building being built using wizarding methods and he was fascinated. The walls had already been erected and the roof would be completed by the end of the week. The foreman, a big burly wizard from York anticipated that they would have the inner walls completed by the end of the month. In addition the four outbuildings were being constructed. They would provide both staff and guest lodging for families visiting the long term residents.

Harry found himself watching Malfoy. He had wandered away from the group and was standing next a large oak tree, gazing at the countryside. Cursing himself as he did it, he couldn't stop himself from going over to him. Malfoy looked over but didn't say anything as Harry stopped to stand next to him. Harry hesitated, he needed - wanted - to ask the question that had been bothering him since January.

Swearing under his breath, Harry decided to just get it over with, "I read the Diggory letters."

Malfoy started a little but didn't say anything, just nodded and continued to look out at the view.

"Hermione said you had read them, too."

"Yes, she loaned them to me last term." Malfoy spoke at last, his voice was flat, emotionless.

Harry didn't know what to make of the blond's reticence to talk, but now that he had finally gotten the nerve to ask the question he wasn't going to be deterred, "It makes more sense now, the Center. Learning more about Cedric Diggory, what kind of man he was, the Center makes more sense, I mean."

"He was a good man, a good friend." Malfoy glanced over at Harry, obviously wondering what he was after.

"I knew that, from talking to Simon, but it is different reading his letters, you can see how much he cared for...people." Harry almost said 'us' but stopped himself just in time. "I can easily see how he would have wanted to be a part of the Center if he had lived."

"He wanted to be a mind healer, to help others."

Harry nodded. He was stalling, he still hadn't asked the question but he knew if he did it could open a door that he wanted to stay firmly shut. But there was only one person who would tell him the answer. Hermione and Ron had refused.

He turned away, about to leave, but forced himself to stop. "Can I ask you a question?"

Malfoy turned and faced him, his gray eyes were dark, the face carefully still, "If I can answer it, I will."

"Diggory wrote that you asked me to do something, to help you with something that was risky. He doesn't say what it was."

The blond stared at Harry and then looked away, "He didn't put it in writing because it was illegal, what I had asked you to do."

Harry hadn't expected that, "What! What do you mean illegal?"

"Not stealing dragon's eggs or anything." Malfoy took a deep breath, "I needed help learning to throw the Imperius curse. You agreed to help. Cedric agreed to supervise so that you wouldn't get in trouble."

Harry wasn't sure how to react, none of the possible things he had thought it could be had involved the Unforgivable Curses. "You mean I actually...used the Imperius on you?"

Malfoy nodded, "Three times total, three different sessions over about six weeks."

"Why did you need to know how to throw the curse and why did I say yes?" Harry was still trying to get his mind around the idea. "The only reason you would need to know is if someone was using it on you."

"That is more than one question." Malfoy's voice had taken on a harder edge. Harry glanced at him.

"Excuse me for wanting to know what the fuck I did in my own life." Harry said angrily and turned away.

He heard Malfoy swear but kept walking, Malfoy grabbed his arm and stopped him and spoke in a rush, "I'm sorry. That was unforgivable of me. You are right. Ask as many questions as you want." He took a deep breath, "It isn't something I can talk about easily. I needed to learn how to throw the Imperius because my father used it on me when I was at home, when I was here," he gestured to where the Manor had once stood. "He had for years. I was fourteen and desperate to stop him. After your demonstration in Moody's DA class I asked you to help me."

Malfoy was speaking in a rush, obviously afraid that Harry would walk away before he'd finished. "You were already friends with Cedric and that is how he came to be involved. Why you agreed to do it? All I can say is what you told Cedric and me when he asked you. You said yes because if I was willing to ask you for help it must mean that I needed to know for a pretty good reason or I wouldn't have considered it."

"In Kingsley's office, the two people you talked about that day. That was Cedric and me?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded and walked away quickly, without saying another word.

OoOOOo

Draco watched Harry walked away and only when the black haired wizard had disappeared around the partially built building did he allow himself to sag against the tree and slide to the ground, his legs unwilling to hold him anymore.

Harry asking questions, actually talking to him about what had happened had caught him so off guard he had scarcely been able to breathe. And then he had almost blown it without meaning to, his need to protect his darkest secrets was so automatic that he had snapped at Harry without thinking.

He had separated himself from the group to get away from Harry. Draco didn't know how he was going to get through the upcoming meetings and site tours when all he wanted to do was pull the leather strap from Harry's hair and see if it was as soft as he remembered. It didn't help that whatever Harry was doing he was staying incredibly fit. Today he was wearing a denim shirt that he hadn't bothered to button all the way or even to tuck into his Muggle jeans. And the same dragon skin boots that he had had on at Christmas. Draco wished he would wear wizarding robes like everyone else, so that he hadn't had to try and not stare at the Chosen One's arse as the foreman had pointed out the progress that had been made since the last visit.

And then to have Harry seek him out and start asking about Cedric and ask about how they had started to see each other. He had never thought that Harry would ever even talk to him voluntarily, let alone ask questions. Draco rested his head against the tree, staring out unseeingly at the Wiltshire countryside. He would have to talk to McCain find out what he should do, how he should handle this newest development. As reluctantly as he had started the therapy sessions he had come to rely on them, he wasn't sure how he would have made it through the last seven months without them.

OoOooOoOo

Harry apparated into the front room of the cottage and immediately looked around for something to smash. Bloody. Fucking. Git. Harry's eyes lit on the flower vase that Ginny had given him for a house warming and with a flick of his finger it rose up and smashed against the wall. He looked around for something else and cursed. The place was so empty he couldn't even break anything. He opened the door, needing to get out, to do something. He walked straight into someone with an 'oof'. He looked to see Simon Ward backing away.

Harry forced himself to close his eyes and count to ten before he said something he would regret. When he opened them Simon was still there, holding his hands up in a defensive position. "Just let me know if you want me to leave."

"What are you doing here, Simon? How do you even know-"

"Hermione suggested, well, asked if I would come. She had to get back to Hogwarts."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Simon. They were still standing on his doorstep, he made no move to invite the wizard in. "Why did she want you to come?"

"She saw, erm, we both saw you talking with Draco and then leave. She was afraid that you might …" the wizard's voice trailed off. He was clearly embarrassed and not sure what he should say.

"Merlin save me from that witch. I am so glad that she is Ron's and not mine." Harry said, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "She told you where I live?"

"'fraid so." Simon said, "Don't worry, I have a very bad memory. I'll go."

"No. Stay. I'll fix us something to eat." Harry did an abrupt turn and went back into the house leaving the door open. Simon hesitated for a moment and then walked into the cottage, closing the door behind him. He followed the sounds of cupboard doors being slammed open and shut to the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway, Harry had already pulled out eggs, butter, mushrooms and onions. "You don't have to cook."

"Actually, yes, I do. There aren't any trees here. Do you like omelets?"

Simon stared at the black haired wizard as he started cracking eggs into a bowl, clearly not waiting for an answer. "Omelets are fine. Care to explain the tree comment?"

Harry gave a quick laugh. He looked up at Simon, a flush coming up on his cheeks. "I was going outside to go and chop down a tree. Forgot where I was, too few trees here to waste chopping down one."

Simon smiled and shook his head, "I take it that is how you vented in Romania?"

Harry nodded, not bothering to answer as he selected a knife and started slicing mushrooms and onions. "No trees. No things to smash. So cooking is the next best option in Devon."

"Do you want to talk as you cook?" Simon asked a little hesitantly, "Obviously talking to Draco got you worked up."

"How are you at Reparo?" Harry asked as he plopped a knob of butter into a pan.

"Enough to get away with letting a bludger loose in our house without my grandmother knowing that it had smashed her prized china."

"Could you fix that vase I smashed in the other room? Ginny gave it to me. Don't want her to take it personally if she stops by." Simon gave a laugh and went into the other room and fixed the vase.

Coming back into the kitchen Simon said, "You should really stock up on things to smash, so you don't take it out on stuff you actually like."

"That is a good idea, actually." Harry said with surprise. He was sautéing the vegetables in the butter, stirring the onions and mushrooms with a spatula. "There is wine over there, help yourself." Simon located the bottle and reached for two glasses, pouring out the wine he set one down next to Harry.

"Do you always cook Muggle?" Simon asked curiously.

Harry looked down at the spatula in his hand, "More and more. I guess I do. Except scouring pans or messy tasks. It is how I learned how to cook. Molly, Ron's mum, taught me wizard cooking, but I think it is just easier doing what I've always known rather than thinking how to do it with magic."

Harry slid the cooked vegetables out of the pan and picked up the bowl of whisked eggs. Checking the pan temperature he slid half the egg mixture into the pan. "Aren't you going to ask me about Malfoy?'

"No. I figure if you want to you'll tell me otherwise my orders from Hermione were to make sure you don't blow anything up."

Harry laughed as he rotated the pan, spreading the egg mixture evenly. "How exactly did you plan on stopping me?"

"Wasn't quite sure. I actually was kind of hoping that she meant it figuratively rather than literally." he watched as Harry slid the sauteed vegetables into the center of the omelet. "But after seeing the expression on your face as you came out of the house I realized she really did mean it."

"Yeah, probably." Harry murmured as he slid a spatula under the omelet and carefully flipped the edges towards the center and slid the finished omelet on to a warmed plate and started to make the next one.

"I've been known to go on rants." Harry said simply, picking up the glass of wine and taking a sip, "But I have gotten better about controlling them."

"How so?" Simon quirked his head at the wizard.

"I had to in Romania. When I get really upset my magic acts up and things do, erm, explode. That can be really bad when you are working around dragons. Magic gets them riled up, uncontrolled magic gets them crazy. I had no desire to kill my co-workers so I had to learn to rein it in. Charlie helped a lot with that."

Harry reached for a loaf of bread that was in a breadbox on the counter and cut two thick slices and slathered them with butter. He finished the second omelet and put it on the other plate, added the bread to each and handed one plate to Simon. Picking up his glass of wine he pointed with his head towards the back door. The door swung open and he walked out, clearly expecting Simon to follow him.

Simon found him sitting down at a small table in the garden. There was a stone fence surrounding the garden which looked out over Dartmoor. The moor was a vibrant green as spring was making the land come alive. In the distance the sheep dotted the landscape. "Thanks for cooking."

Harry waved a hand and said simply, "Least I could do, considering you were willing to take me on." he took a bite of the omelet, "I suppose I owe you an explanation."

Simon shook his head, "Not obligated, but if you want to talk I'd be glad to listen."

"I asked Malfoy about something in the letters. I wanted to know what favor he had asked me to at the beginning of fourth year. Cedric didn't say what it was."

"Did he answer?"

Harry hesitated but nodded, "He told me about the Imperius curse. Wanting to throw it."

"And that made you mad?"

Harry tossed his fork on the plate, not even pretending to eat. He picked up the wine glass, swirling it casually in his hand. "He answered my questions. He was a bit of a prick at first, but I suppose that is just because it was the shock of me talking to him. I am mad at myself more than him. I shouldn't have talked to him."

"Why not?"

"I thought if I could just figure out that one piece it would be enough and I could move on. But it just leads to more questions. I didn't want to know anything, but I can't stop myself from obsessing about it."

"Now that Draco answered your question, can you stop obsessing? Are you satisfied?"

Harry leaned back in his chair. "That is the problem, I'm not. I know what he asked me to do now, and I can actually see myself saying yes to that kind of thing. Stupid and fourteen and using Imperius on a classmate. I would have taken that risk."

"But now you want to know how it led from A to B?" Harry nodded in agreement, Simon hesitated and then said, "There is something which isn't in the letters. Cedric told me in person. When you use Imperius on someone you can feel the emotions of the subject."

"You can? You can tell what they are thinking?"

"No, just feeling. Hunger, fear, happiness, etc." Simon looked at Harry

"And other emotions?" Harry said, "So you are suggesting...when I used it on Malfoy I might have picked up on something he was thinking..."

"I'm just guessing. Trying to figure out if someone is interested in you is difficult, especially if you are fourteen and don't know if someone is gay. It is possible that the Imperius connection was what made you realize that Draco was...gay and interested."

"I knew I shouldn't have talked to him today." Harry just shook his head. "This whole thing is just so fucked up."

"What are you afraid of happening if you learn more?"

"Half of me wants to know exactly what happened, everything. But I'm terrified at the same time. You didn't know us in school. We hated each other. And to find out that we really didn't hate each other, that for two years it was an act. It isn't like I was in an accident and woke up without any memories. He chose to take away the memories. He did this to me."

"Under great duress."

"Granted. I'll even allow that."

"Has it ever occurred to you that trying to figure this out is more than you can take on by yourself?" Simon asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean, why do you think we are building the Diggory Center? To help people recover from the war. Do you really think you should be able to get over such a major trauma on your own?"

"I can't see a therapist." Harry said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because they would have me locked up in Thickey before I had time to exhale." Harry said shaking his head, "Do you have any idea how screwed up I am?"

Simon gave a laugh, "If you are able to ask the question, it can't be as bad as you think."

Harry laughed, "I was obliviated by my boyfriend and love poisoned by a man trusted more than anyone in the world. I fell head over arse in love with a great girl, just to find out that it was all a lie. And I get sent out to die for the greater good. And I am responsible for killing the darkest lord of the last century."

"You're right, they would lock you up."

Harry threw his head back and laughed, "Merlin, can you imagine. I'm a therapist's wet dream, they could write theses about me for decades to come."

"How are you still up and walking around?"

"That is why I left in September. Thank Godric for Charlie Weasley. I wouldn't have made it without him."

Simon looked at him closely, "You mentioned him before, he helped?"

Harry nodded, "Charlie got me through but I didn't make it easy for him, fought him every step of the way."

"You fought?" Simon looked at him with surprise.

"Hell, yeah. He wouldn't let me get away with anything. Forced me to end the pity party I was having for myself. And dragon camp is not for the faint of heart. I wasn't the only one there with issues. Almost everyone there has a history that they are trying to avoid or a reality they are trying to escape from. I fought Charlie and anyone else just to stop trying to think about everything that had happened. "

"What made you come back?"

"It was time. He knew it, I knew it. When I got the offer to play it seemed like fate was bringing me back to England." Harry said simply.

"Offer to play?" Simon asked, "Play what?" he asked the question while fiddling with his wine glass, not quite meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry looked at him, "You don't follow Quidditch?"

Simon laughed, a blush stealing up his cheek. "I may have noticed that the new seeker on the Cannons looks a lot like the glamour you were wearing at Christmas. Didn't want to say anything, figured you wanted to keep it quiet."

Harry shrugged, "Very few people know. I figured you would recognize my glamour."

"Your secret is safe with me. But let's not stray from the topic of the evening. What is the worst thing that could happen if you sit down and talk to Draco about your relationship?"

"That I will find out how much I lost. I want to hate Malfoy. I can't let me guard down."

"Why not?"

"Did you ever meet Mad Eye Moody?" Simon shook his head, "He had a saying "Constant Vigilance. Again and again, he would remind us. Look what happened when I wasn't looking."

"It was a time of war. It is over, thanks to you. You need to find a way to get past what happened."

Harry shook his head, "I watch Malfoy during the meetings, listen to him. He isn't the same Malfoy I knew at school. Not the one I remember. This one is calm, respectful of others, he listens and asks questions. I want to know what happened to the arrogant bastard."

"You have to ask him that, re-learn who he is-"

"Never."

"Why not?"

"What if I like him? What if I like this new Malfoy?" Harry said the words quietly. He stood up and flicked his hand and the empty dishes levitated and followed him as he walked back into the house. Simon sighed and stood up, following him.

"Do you like him?" Simon asked as they walked into the sitting room. Harry motioned to the sofa as he sat down in the armchair. He flicked his wand at the fireplace and the fire roared, slowly taking the chill out of the room.

"It doesn't matter. I can never trust him."

"You started the Diggory Center with him, you trust him about that."

Harry shook his head, "That is different. The Center. I get that. It is about helping others. I trust Narcissa. We have a good board of trustees. I don't trust Malfoy on a personal level."

"He betrayed you once, you can't take the risk again?"

"Exactly."

"Talking to him doesn't mean that you are obligated. You don't have to -"

"I don't trust myself. Clearly I am an idiot when it comes to judging people.-"

"That isn't true. Look at Ron and Hermione, all the Weasleys. Good people."

"True. And I almost destroyed the whole family. Fred is gone, Bill is scarred for life."

"And Ron told me that you saved his father's life and Ginny's"

Harry shrugged, "If it wasn't for me their lives would never have been in danger."

"Sounds like we need Charlie to come back and beat you out of your pity party." Simon held up his hand and made a fist, "I'm afraid I was never that good at fighting."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "I am definitely in need of something. Knowing that the anniversary is just around the corner. I've been dwelling on it too much. I need to focus on training, anything other than May 2nd."

"Are you going to the Remembrance Ceremony?"

Harry sighed, "I don't want to but I owe it to the Weasleys. And for Teddy, my godson. The thought of stepping foot on Hogwarts ground again makes me sick to my stomach."

"Are you going to go in disguise?"

"No. Hermione chewed me a new one for even suggesting it. 'The Wizarding World,'" He made air quotes, "Needs to see me."

"That is true." Simon agreed. "When you spoke last year it made a huge impact."

"But it was all lies. I believed it at the time, but it was lies. What did I say? Something about Dumbledore knowing that the most powerful weapon I had was love. Love defeated Voldemort. What a bunch of crock. It wasn't love, it was dumb luck that Voldemort died and not me."

Simon shook his head, "I was there. I heard your speech. I remember thinking how proud Cedric would have been of you. It wasn't luck. And I don't think that you can't say it wasn't because of love. Dumbledore loved you. He wanted to arm you with every weapon he could, even if he was wrong to give you the potion. Draco loved you. He tried to save you by not having your love for him be used as a weapon. It was their love for you that -"

"Destroyed everything that I knew to be true." Harry said bitterly.

Simon nodded, "Yes, but you can't say for certain that it didn't work. We don't have a time turner to go back and have these things not happen to you and see what the outcome would have been."

"You can't be saying they were justified." Harry was talking very slowly and deliberately. Simon could feel the anger. The flames in the fireplace roared, the flames heading up the chimney.

"Of course not. But -"

"But it was okay because we were at war and people's lives were at risk?" Harry shook his head. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself. "I don't buy it. But I can piss and moan all I want but when it comes down to it, it doesn't matter. What was done can't be undone."

"True." Simon agreed, relieved to see the fire dying back down, "What do you want in your future?"

Harry laughed, "I remember last May, right after everything happened, whinging to Aberforth Dumbledore about wanting a normal life. He gave me a talking to, told me to get over myself. Our lives are what we make of them. And that has been what I've been trying to do, make a new life."

"Can you make that new one without understanding the old one?"

"I don't know. It is going to haunt me one way or another, isn't it?"

OOOoOooo

It was the last day in April when Hermione was startled by Draco setting down a slim leather-bound book next to her. "What's that?"

Draco looked around to make sure no one could hear them, "My journal from fourth year."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "Why are you showing it to me?"

"Harry asked about something from the Diggory letters. I thought, and McCain thought too, that he might need to know more, want to know more."

"He actually asked you?" Hermione said, "He has been trying to get me to tell him for the last two months.

"Really, and you refused?" it was Draco's turn to be surprised.

Hermione nodded, "I thought that if he really wanted to know he would ask you."

"Gryffindors, I'll never understand you lot," Draco said shaking his head. He pushed the book at her, "Hold out your wand."

Hermione looked over at him and then a look of understanding spread across her face. Together they tapped the book and the slim volume immediately tripled in volume, the pages were worn and the cover took on a much handled look.

"It is keyed already to Harry's wand, and now yours. If you feel the need to read it to make sure that it is okay for him to read it, I understand. But..." a painful blush spread across Draco's cheeks, two bright slashes of red against the paleness.

"But it is the journal of a fourteen year old boy in the middle of his first relationship?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Well, definitely that and I am afraid I was quite liberal with my opinions about Muggleborns and wasn't quite -"

"Ah, I see. I think I will save us both the embarrassment of reading it." She looked at the journal and slowly slid it back towards Draco. "Why don't you give it to him. He will be here for the Remembrance Ceremony."

"I can't, he wouldn't-" Draco uncharacteristically stammered as thoughts were racing quickly through his head, "He is actually coming here for the ceremony?"

Hermione nodded, "He has been going back and forth but I think yes, he will. For Teddy's sake and the Weasleys. He won't speak at the ceremony. Shacklebolt has tried to convince him but he won't even consider it."

"But he spoke last year," Draco had already been arrested by then but he had read Harry's speech in the Prophet. He had been astounded that Harry who always had to struggle to find the right words had been able to deliver such a moving speech.

"Yes, he did. But a lot has changed since then." Hermione bit her lip, "He says that his speech last year was based on Dumbledore's lies. He may have come a long way with what happened between you two, but he hasn't even said a word about Dumbledore."

Draco looked at her, "What do you mean? He hasn't talked about him at all?"

Hermione nodded her head. "He has refused the letter that Dumbledore left for him, refused to talk to Dumbledore's portrait, even coming to Hogwarts is going to be very difficult for him." She sighed, "Which is why I am glad that he is slowly coming around concerning you."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean, coming around?"

"Well, six months ago I wouldn't have suggested giving him the journal, he would have incendioed it without blinking twice. Now he can actually say your name without grimacing and has stopped calling you 'the Slytherin.' And he talked to you in Wiltshire last week."

"I would hardly call that a breakthrough." Draco said. "How do you know he won't burn the journal now?"

"Because his curiosity is getting the better of him, he wants to know more. Just can't force himself to talk to you. You're giving him the journal might help him finally open up. Be willing to talk about it."

Draco shook his head, his face tense. "I don't think anything can help in the end. He will always hate me. When we were talking in Wiltshire he said something about wanting to understand what happened in his own life. If this helps him understand what happened then I want him to have it."


	21. New Beginnings

The sky was a brilliant blue as Harry walked up the path to the Tonks' house. Andromeda opened the door before he had even knocked, despite the fact that he was early. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you holding up?" he asked gently.

"About as well as could be expected. Teddy was fretful all night which was good. It kept me busy rather than dwelling on today."

Harry nodded understandably as he entered the house. Narcissa Malfoy was standing in the kitchen, dressed in formal robes as Harry was. He moved towards her and kissed her offered hand, grateful that she had made the gesture. Today of all days he wasn't sure how to greet the woman that had saved his life exactly a year ago.

"Narcissa, you are looking well." He had finally accepted her invitation to call her by her first name after months of seeing her at Andromeda's.

"You are kind, as always, Harry." Their attention was drawn away from each other as fifteen month old Teddy toddled into the room. His hair was bright green this morning. He looked very much like his mother, but Harry could always see a little bit of Lupin in the boy when he was focused on a toy or object.

"'ARRY ARRY!" Teddy cried out, holding his arms up. Harry laughed and picked up the boy, tossing him in to the air and catching him making the little boy peal with laughter.

"Sure, he saves his laughter for you." Andromeda said with a shake of her head.

Harry smiled, "I'm sure he laughs for you or you would have shipped him to me in Devon-" he stopped, cursing to himself. Andromeda knew where Harry was living, but he hadn't wanted Narcissa to know.

She gave him a sad smile, "You have nothing to fear. I have been walking this tightrope for months, I am well used to it." Harry smiled at her gratefully as he set Teddy back on the ground.

"Are we ready then?" Andromeda asked picking up the nappy bag and supplies that they would need for Teddy.

Harry nodded, "I told the Weasleys to meet us at the Hog's Head, and we will all walk up to the castle together."

"That's fine, dear." Andromeda said, "You'll apparate with Teddy?" Harry nodded and picked up the boy, whose hair was now the dark black color of Harry's. "I'll see you there," and she disappeared in a flash, followed by Narcissa.

Harry took a deep breath, "Do you suppose they would notice if we just stayed home." Teddy solemnly nodded yes. Harry gave a laugh, "I suppose so, close your eyes." Teddy obediently closed his eyes and Harry, holding tightly onto Teddy, disapparated. He landed carefully, glad that Teddy was over his "vomit upon landing" phase that had always required a change of clothes for both himself and Teddy whenever they went to a park or the zoo. Of all the benefits of being back home, spending time with Teddy gave him the most joy.

Harry walked towards Andromeda and Narcissa who were talking with George, Percy, Bill and Fleur. There was no sign of the other Weasleys. Harry hoisted Teddy on to his shoulders and walked over to the group. Fleur's eyes lit up with delight as she spotted Teddy.

"He is so big! I cannot believe how much he has grown. You must bring him to Shell Cottage this summer. He would love playing on the shore."

Harry shook hands with George and Bill. They were all pretending this was an ordinary day, but it was anything but ordinary. Harry looked over at George discretely, other than the trembling of his hand against his robes there was no indication that it had been a year since he had lost his twin brother. A triple crack filled the air and Arthur, Molly, and Charlie were standing next to them.

Molly looked around to make sure that they were all there. She already had a handkerchief clutched in her hand. "Oh, Harry. Don't you look nice? Be sure Teddy's feet don't get your robes dirty, carrying him like that."

Harry came over and kissed her gently on the cheek. He ducked so Teddy could lean over and kiss her too. "Ginny, Hermione and Ron are meeting us up at the school, of course," Molly continued.

Narcissa spoke up, "I do not want to intrude on your family reunion. Andromeda and I will go ahead to the school and meet Draco."

"No, Narcissa, please walk up with us." Molly Weasley said the words easily, Harry thought with a surge of gratefulness. He didn't like the idea of Narcissa making the long walk with just Andromeda. Emotions were sure to be running high and the crowds could take exception to having a wife of a Death Eater being seen at the ceremony.

"Please, I'd be honored if you would walk with me." Harry said, crooking his arm at her. She hesitated for just a moment and then slid her arm through his. They all started moving out from behind the Hog's Head. Harry could see that the Hogsmeade High Street was already packed with people moving towards the school. Harry held Teddy's legs with his free hand and braced himself for what was about to happen. Looking around he saw that the Weasleys had formed a protective square around him. Charlie, Andromeda and Molly were walking in front, George and Bill flanked him and Narcissa on either side, Percy, Arthur and Fleur were bringing up the rear. He was humbled and a little ashamed that the Weasleys had obviously planned ahead to protect him from the crowds when it should be him helping them getting through the anniversary of Fred's death.

The first cry was heard even as they emerged from the alley. "Harry Potter!" the one cry became a hundred and Harry heard Teddy's frightened whimper. He hastily flicked his hand and cast a Muffliato curse over the entire group. Narcissa gave a startled cry as all the sounds disappeared. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you. I don't want Teddy getting more frightened than he has to be."

"Of course, I just didn't see you cast it."

Charlie who was walking next to her gave a laugh and looked at Harry, "Yes, he is very quick with that kind of thing." They continued to walk on. Harry knew that if they stopped they would be inundated. Fortunately the crowd was parting to let them through and no one was trying to grab and touch him.

When they got to the gates of Hogwarts Harry hesitated for a moment, Narcissa looked at him questioningly and he forced himself to keep walking. In the distance the castle loomed. Teddy was giddy with excitement, bouncing on Harry's shoulders and pointing eagerly at the towers.

At last they were drawing near to the castle, Harry looked to the woman beside her who was clutching his arm a little tighter. There were hundreds of people on the grounds and a great number of people were watching them.

"Where did Draco say he would meet you?"

"At the entrance to the Headmistress' Tower."

Molly turned, "That is where we are meeting the rest, as well." Harry noticed that Andromeda and Molly had their arms around one another. He couldn't imagine the grief the two women were going through, both having lost a child on this day. It strengthened his resolve to make sure that today went smoothly.

Harry looked up at the castle, he forced himself to think of all the good memories that he had of Hogwarts rather than the bad things that had happened there. As they walked up the steps and into the castle Harry dropped the silencing charm and he could hear the excited chatter of the students who were waiting for their parents. The students stopped talking as they saw that it was Harry Potter at the center of the group. Harry recognized a few familiar faces and nodded to them, strange how he had only been away for two years and yet if felt like ten.

Narcissa looked around, "It is hard to believe that it can look the same after all the damage the building suffered." Harry nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. His throat was tightening as they walked down the corridor. He could see Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Malfoy standing near the end of it waiting for them.

At last they drew up to them and Harry set down Teddy who was already calling out Malfoy's name - "'raco! 'raco!". The little boy set off running on his unsteady legs towards his cousin. Malfoy swept him up and tossed him in the air, just like Harry had a short hour ago. Harry watched as the wizard's usually emotionless face transformed to one of delight as he laughed with the little boy.

Narcissa sighed, "He loves Teddy." Harry couldn't help but nod, the affection between the two was obvious. Harry never saw them together, their visits to the Tonks house were carefully planned to not coincide. Narcissa slipped her arm from his, "Thank you, Harry. You truly have been generous."

Harry shook his head, "The loan of my arm does nothing to match the gift that you gave me a year ago. I would not be here if not for you."

"You know very well that I speak of more than your kind escort, but I shan't embarrass you." she smiled and moved towards her son.

Harry looked to see Ron, Ginny and Hermione standing next to him and delightedly hugged each of them in turn. The rest of Weasleys were standing and talking quietly with each other.

"How is it going? The school year is almost done."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, N.E.W.T.s are in two weeks."

Harry looked at her, "Is there any use of telling you not to worry, you'll do fine?"

"No." said Ron and Ginny in unison. Harry looked around and saw a cluster of people who were just standing and watching them.

"Is there somewhere we can go until the ceremony is going to start?"

"I thought we would wait in the West Tower common room." Hermione said, "Or Professor McGonagall said that we could use her..."

"No, the West tower is fine." Harry looked around at the Weasleys. "Shall we go?" He didn't want to linger out in the open.

Andromeda looked from Malfoy to Harry, "I think I will stay with my sister, we are going to watch the ceremony from McGonagall's office. Would you like to take Teddy with you or...?"

Harry looked down at the little boy who was delightedly running between his and Draco's legs. He didn't want Teddy to become frightened of the crowds at the ceremony and he wouldn't understand what the speakers were saying anyway, "Why don't you keep him here for now and then we can all walk around the lake afterward the ceremony is over."

Malfoy came over to Harry, "Thank you for accompanying my mother to the school. All of you." He looked over at the Weasleys.

"It was no problem at all, Draco." Molly Weasley said, "How about we all leave together at the end of the afternoon. It would be nice if we can all go back together, yes?"

Narcissa hesitated but her sister smiled and nodded, "Very good of you to think of us, Molly."

Malfoy nodded gratefully to Molly Weasley and turned and gave the password to the gargoyles guarding the tower entrance. McGonagall had told them that they could use her office throughout the afternoon to give them some privacy. Harry picked up Teddy and gave him a kiss, "Go with 'raco."

"Must you, Potter?" Malfoy held out his arms to Teddy, "Draco." He spoke clearly emphasizing the 'D'. Teddy eagerly leaned over to climb into his arms.

Teddy nodded, "'raco." Teddy's hair promptly changed from jet black to white. Harry couldn't help but laugh with Malfoy at the suddenness of the change.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Harry said.

"No, thank you. I was worried about my mother coming up from Hogsmeade." Malfoy said the words quietly with a glance to where the older Weasleys and his mother and aunt were still talking.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

"I know, but you didn't have to do it."

Harry shrugged and looked over his shoulder to where Hermione, Charlie and Ginny were deep in conversation. "Are you going to be up there throughout the whole ceremony?"

Malfoy nodded, "It will be safer. She wanted to come but with so many people it is easy for things to get out of control." Teddy moved restlessly in his arms and Draco looked at him and smiled. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away, never would he have thought that Draco Malfoy would be content, happy even to hold a squiggly 15 month old in his arms.

"We'll come by afterwards and get Teddy." he knew he was repeating himself but didn't know what else to say.

"That's fine." Malfoy nodded to Harry and turned away, heading towards his mother. He murmured something in her ear and she shook hands with Arthur and Molly Weasley and they headed up the staircase. Teddy waving his hand at Harry as the stairs moved.

OOo

Harry gave a sigh of relief as they walked away from Dumbledore's tower. He knew it was McGonagall's now but to him it would always be Dumbledore's office. Where he had unwittingly been given love potions and charms that changed his life forever. He felt someone slide their hand into his and he looked over to see Ginny looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he said determinedly.

"Not exactly reassuring words," she said shaking her head. "I know this is hard for you."

Harry gave a bitter laugh that he cut off quickly as Arthur and Molly looked over at them anxiously. "No, really, I am fine. It is better that today is here, than dreading that it is just around the corner. How are you holding up?"

"I'll be really glad when the N.E.W.T.s are over and we can graduate and leave." Ginny said with a shrug. She looked around at the vaulted ceiling. "When I was little I used to dream about going to Hogwarts. I used to beg my mother to let me get on the Hogwarts Express. I never could have imagined what it would turn out to be like."

Harry smiled and put his hand over hers, "I think we both drew the short-straw as far as some Hogwarts experiences go."

Ginny stopped walking. Harry paused, looking at her as her family walked on, "I wouldn't have had it any other way though. I know what we had wasn't real, but it was the highlight of my time here," she said quietly.

Harry pulled her to him, gently pressing her head against his chest, stroking his hand over her hair. "You know sometimes I think back to that first kiss and wonder how it couldn't have been real."

"It was but it wasn't." Ginny said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I guess that is the best way to put it." Harry kissed the top of her head and gave a little laugh. "You do realize that by saying that us being together was a highlight just means that it was a little better than being possessed by Riddle, almost being fed to a basilisk and tortured by Death Eaters. Doesn't seem like that much of a recommendation."

Ginny choked back a laugh and pulled away from Harry, she looked up at him her eyes sparkling, her long red hair framing her face. "It is all a matter of perspective, isn't it?"

"That is what I'm learning." He put his arm around her shoulders and they started walking towards the rest.

"You've heard that I'm seeing Neville now?" Ginny asked.

"He's a good bloke." Harry nodded. "And lucky to have you."

"We went through a lot together last year." Ginny said, "We'll see, just taking it slowly."

"Where is he today?"

"Out on the grounds with his grandmother. We are sitting with them at the ceremony."

"Is he still planning on moving his parents to the Diggory Center when it opens?"

"Yes, definitely." Ginny nodded emphatically, "He has always hated going to St. Mungo's. They haven't been outside since entering the Thickey ward. Horrible."

"I can only imagine." Harry said, "Actually, I don't want to imagine."

They had gone up the staircase and Ron and Hermione led them towards the entrance to the West tower. Harry walked through the entrance and looked around in surprise. The room did not have the sense of comfortable luxury that Gryffindor had had with its tapestries and red cushy sofas and chairs. The furniture here was more piecemeal - clearly pulled together for the temporary dormitory and there were no tapestries on the walls. Instead the wall facing them had a mural painted on it that covered the entire length of the room. Harry stopped and stared at it. The words "Eight Years of Hogwarts 1991-1999" was painted above it.

Without saying a word he walked over and stared at it. The mural showed scenes from every year since there first year. The troll, himself as a First Year Seeker, Gryffindor winning the House Cup. The dueling club from second year with he and Malfoy facing each other. Quidditch matches were included, the Great Hall with Dumbledore standing in front of all the students. He looked the length of the wall. And then turned and stared at Hermione and Ron who were standing in the middle of the room looking at him apprehensively.

"Who did this?" he asked in astonishment. Arthur and Molly, and the other Weasleys were studying it as well.

"Well, we all worked on it, but Draco is the one who outlined everything and did the fancy stuff." Ron said, "We should have warned you but..."

"It started as a group therapy project, Harry. The room was so plain we wanted to make it more interesting but it didn't seem right to put up all of our house colors so we came up with this." Hermione said, biting her lip. Harry could tell they were afraid he would be upset by it.

"I think it is fantastic." Harry said reassuringly. "Malfoy actually drew all this?"

"We all voted on what we wanted included. He drew the outlines and then we colored in the sections."

Harry nodded and slowly walked along the wall, taking in all the images. "What is this one about?" He pointed to the portrait of a tall green...bird standing at the Slytherin table."

"That is Malfoy!" George exclaimed, "How could you forget-" he looked at Harry horrified. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head, "Bloody hell is the story of my life right now." he looked dully from the mural to George, Ron and Hermione. "You turned Malfoy into a bird?"

"You put us up to it. It was one of Fred and my greatest accomplishments." George said, smiling sadly, "You asked us to put the canary creams into Malfoy's dessert. It took quite a bit of bribery to convince the house elves to cooperate."

"Right." Harry looked back at the mural, pointedly ignoring the image of Malfoy as a bird. "I am in here a lot." he said dryly as he saw a picture of him on his Firebolt flying over the dragon in the Triwizard.

"Well, you weren't exactly low profile when you were here, Harry." Luna's voice came from the windowseat. Harry turned to look at her. She was wearing buttercup yellow robes. The contrast from the last time he had seen her was startling.

"I wanted to include all of the Nargle hunts we went on in Ravenclaw," Luna said, with a smile as she stood up and joined them in front of the mural. "But I got outvoted, Draco drew one for me anyway, here." she pointed at a shadowy creature peering around the image of one of the gargoyles.

"What are you doing here, Luna? You aren't an eighth year." Harry asked curiously.

"I asked to be." she said with a smile. "How are you, Harry?"

"Fine." He said with a shrug, still studying the mural. "This is really something."

"It tells a story." Luna said gazing up at it, "and not just the one that you see in the drawings."

Before Harry could ask what she meant by that, Arthur Weasley called out, "The ceremony is going to be starting soon." Harry looked over his shoulder where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting. He nodded and looked at Luna, "Do you want to come down with us?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm meeting Draco." Harry nodded but still wondered at the unlikely pairing. He gave one last look at the mural. "You should bring Narcissa to see this."

Luna nodded, "We will... he didn't want to be here when you saw it."

"Oh." Harry said, glancing up at the mural. "I don't know what to say to that."

"I know." Luna went and sat back down on the windowseat as they filed out of the room.

"Luna seems more her spacey self now." Harry remarked to Hermione as they were walking out of the castle.

"She is more normal, well, normal for Luna I think I should say." Hermione nodded and Ginny looked over and nodded in agreement.

"I think that she is recovering from what happened to her last year. It is almost like whatever weight was holding her down has been lifted." said Ginny. "Plus I think she is relieved, she got a job as an editor's assistant at Erised Press, the publishing company. With her father in St. Mungo's and the Quibbler shut down, she wasn't sure what she should do."

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione walked slowly across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. Most of the crowds were already inside. The Weasleys walked arm in arm together. The loss of Fred was never more evident as now, Harry realized as he looked over at them. George had his arm tightly around his mother's shoulders. Harry wasn't sure who was supporting who though. Although he knew they considered them part of the family it still felt like he was intruding on an incredibly private moment, as he and Hermione walked beside them.

Hundreds of chairs were set out in rows on the pitch all facing the dais where the dignitaries were already seated. Once again the banners of those who had fallen hung around the stadium. Nine chairs for the Weasley family were reserved for them at the front of the stadium. Harry heard the hushed rumble as they walked towards the front section. Neville Longbottom and his grandmother were sitting next to the empty chairs. Harry shook Neville's hand and then let Ginny pass so that she could sit next to him.

Harry stared up at the dais, grateful that he did not have to stand up in front of the hundreds of wizards and witches who were gathered. That he had been able to do so last year was an anomaly. Of course the only reason he hadn't fallen on his face in front of everyone was because of Ginny slipping him Felix Felicis right before the speech. It felt as though every pair of eyes in the stadium were staring at him. Hermione reached over and gripped his hand tightly, he gave it a squeeze.

The ceremony began as McGonagall stood up and welcomed everyone but Harry paid no attention to the speakers. Staring unseeing in front of him he found himself reliving every step that he took last year. Landing in Hogsmeade. The fight to locate the diadem. Staring into Snape's eyes as he die. Watching Snape's memories in the Pensieve. The walk into the Forbidden Forest. To finally that last conversation with Dumbledore. Everything that had happened in the last year. Malfoy. The images of Malfoy that he remembered from Hogwarts versus the one of Malfoy tossing Teddy into the air with a delighted smile.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of hundreds of people coming to their feet and applauding. It was over. Harry stood up and looked over at Arthur and Molly Weasley. They were talking with George who was shaking his head adamantly. Charlie came over to Harry.

"George is refusing to go to see Fred's grave." Harry looked over at George's face whose face was pale and set. "Mum and Dad need to go, would you want to take George and-"

"Sure, of course." Harry walked over to George, "Want to go for a walk?" George nodded brusquely and started walking away, Harry hurried to catch up to him, to not lose him as they started to make their way through the crowd. Harry stiffened as he felt the hands beginning to reach out to touch him. He fought the feeling of nausea and put his hand on George's back. "Go faster, whatever you do, don't stop."

Startled, George automatically slowed down to look at him and Harry pushed him forward. Swearing as he felt the sharp tug of pain when someone grabbed his hair. The person called out in excitement and more and more hands reached to grab him. The cries of the excited throng alerted those in front of him as they tried to make their way through the crowd. Head down he barreled through, forcing those in front of him to move out of his way. He felt George bringing up the back brushing off the hands of those who wouldn't let him go. At last they were free of the stadium and Harry veered right, quickening his pace heading towards the forbidden forest, George right behind him. They left the crowds behind as they fled.

"Merlin." George said with a gasp as Harry stopped just inside the forest, darting behind a tree. He stared at Harry with horror, "Does that happen every time you go out?"

"That is why I don't go out." Harry said, closing his eyes and breathing hard. "They all want a piece of me. Usually it isn't this bad though, of course, I never go into a crowd this big without a disguise."

"Ron said something about you getting mobbed but that isn't just getting mobbed. They attacked you." George shook his head. "I guess there is a lot I haven't been paying attention to this year."

Harry looked down at his robes, the one sleeve hung down torn, the pockets were ripped away. He felt his face and the trickle of blood told him that he had been scratched. His hair hung loose, torn from its ponytail. "It reminds me of the Infieri. The way they reach out, all I see is the arms reaching out, arms without faces, hands touching me. It's why I don't like wearing robes anymore, too easy for them to grab a hold of me."

George looked around, even though they were just at the very edge of the forest the air was filled with the sounds of things moving through the forest. Harry scanned the trees but he didn't see anything moving. "Think we are safe here?"

Harry shrugged, "Probably, wouldn't want to go any deeper in. If we wait a bit we should be okay to leave. Most people will be heading back to Hogsmeade."

"I wouldn't have made a fuss, if I'd known that would happen."

Harry shook his head, "Don't even think about it." he eyed the wizard who was still looking into the forest warily, "Didn't want to see Fred's grave?"

George shuddered, "No, not today, not with everyone watching me and worrying about me."

"I can relate to that," Harry said slowly, "Don't know how you have done it. Getting through this last year."

"Neither do I." he said simply, "For a while I just kept busy at the shop. Pretend that Fred was just out, going to be walking through the door any minute."

"And other times?"

"I spent the last six months doing everything to not think about it. Drinking. Sex. Potions." George said, shaking his head. "Anything I can do to stop thinking. Ron's been covering for me at the shop. Sobering me up for Sunday dinners at Mum and Dad's."

"He hasn't said a word about it. But I can tell you that running from it doesn't help."

"I figured that out, after waking up in one too many beds that I didn't recognize. Finally realized that Fred is gone and I'm still here and he would hate knowing what I've been doing." George took a deep breath and looked around. "He always thought it would be great to camp out in the forest overnight, see what all the fuss was about."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Considering all the places that you discovered in Hogwarts I'm surprised you didn't."

"It was the one time I put my foot down. Nothing about this place is funny."

"You are right on that count. Nothing good ever happened to me in here." Harry peered around the tree towards the open land. "I think we should be safe. Want to try and find everyone?"

George grimaced, "Don't know if I can face Mum yet."

"Well, if I'm wrong and the mob is still out there you won't have to worry about it. You'll get trampled as they all try to get me."

"I would be proud to be the doormat for the Chosen One." George said with a laugh. They walked out of the woods and made their way back to the castle where they found the rest of the Weasleys and Malfoy standing on the steps.

"There you are!" Molly Weasley said with a sigh of relief, "We didn't know what happened to you."

"Was just organizing a rescue party to go out and search for you," Charlie said, "We saw you getting caught up in the crowd but were too far away to help."

Malfoy looked at him from head to toe, "What did happen to you?"

"Just my adoring fans." said Harry as he shrugged off the torn robes and handed them to Hermione. He wore a fitted black t-shirt and black trousers with a thick black belt with a large silver dragon-shaped buckle. Molly healed the scratches on his face as he checked his pockets to see if he had anything to pull back his hair. Finding nothing he looked up and saw that Charlie had transfigured a stick into a piece of string for him. Harry used his fingers to pull his hair into a rough ponytail.

"Why don't you just hex them all?" Malfoy looked at him in disbelief as he watched the matter-of-fact way the Weasleys were dealing with Harry's disheveled state.

Harry laughed, "Wouldn't that delight the Prophet if I hexed anyone who tried to grab me? They would have me fitted for a straightjacket before the day ended."

"A straightwhat?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"It is the Muggle version of a binding curse." said Hermione, as she shrank Harry's robes into a size that would fit into her pocket. "I'll get these fixed for you, again."

"Well, now that we know you are safe. Shall we get Teddy and go for a walk? I'm sure he would love to see a glimpse of the squid." said Molly.

"Where is he?" Harry asked looking around.

"Still with Andromeda and my mother upstairs," Malfoy said, "We saw you being chased from up in the tower so I came down to see if I could help."

"Oh." Harry looked over at the blond, "Thanks."

"I'll bring him down." Malfoy turned and walked away.

OOo

Draco walked down the steps of the castle as the sun was just starting to set. The grounds were empty at last. He gave a sigh of relief that the day was finally over as he followed the path down towards the lake. Two weeks and he would finally be able to leave Hogwarts and all the memories that haunted him behind. Seeing Harry here had been almost more than he could bear. He had just wanted to drag him down into the Quidditch locker room and somehow force Harry to remember him, remember what they had together.

As if to mock his thoughts, he looked towards Dumbledore's tomb and saw a familiar figure standing there with his head down, one hand touching the marble. Draco froze, not sure what he should do. Reluctantly he walked towards the tomb and came around the other side and stood there.

"I know you're there." Harry said quietly, even though he hadn't lifted his head.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Doesn't make a difference." Harry shrugged, he looked over at Draco. "I shouldn't be here anyway."

"I thought you had left." Draco tried to not stare at Harry who was still wearing the black tee and trousers. There wasn't an ounce to spare on him but he filled out the tee perfectly, his biceps stretching the sleeves.

"Came back." Harry said, "Stupidly looking for answers that I'll never find."

Draco nodded towards the head of the tomb. "He was desperate, I think, that last year. He was afraid that he hadn't done enough to help you. He knew he was dying and -"

"He never trusted me. He never told me the whole story. Each year, he revealed a little bit more, giving me the bare pieces he thought I should know. The prophecy, the Horcruxes." Harry took a deep breath and stood upright. Turning he walked away towards the lake path. Hesitating for a moment Draco followed.

"He trusted you, but was afraid if you knew it all at once that it would be too much for you to bear. He always hoped that there would be another way to stop Voldemort."

"He told me that after Sirius died." Harry said looking over at Draco, his eyes narrowed.

Draco nodded, "I know."

"I told you about it." Harry stated.

"Yes." Draco could feel himself starting to tremble, this was the longest he had talked to Harry since before the Delere. He clenched his hands into fists, the urge to reach out to him was overwhelming. Only the knowledge that it would end badly was what stopped him. This wasn't his Harry, not anymore.

"What makes you think he was desperate?"

"I tried to convince him to not give you the potions. I went back the next day and even weeks later." Draco shook his head, "He said he couldn't take a chance. That he had to do it. He wouldn't talk to me anymore than that. I could just see that he was worried. I think he knew he didn't have much time left."

"In the end it doesn't matter." Harry shook his head, "You both did what you did and I am going to have to live the rest of my life being blindsided by people telling me things that they think I'll know about. George just told me about the canary thing."

Draco gave a bark of a laugh, "I completely deserved that, I'd been a complete prat to you that week."

Harry looked at him, his eyes dark, "And I'll never know the whole story."

Draco hesitated, "There are ways, I have journals, one from each year. If you want to read it, to find out-"

"No." Harry shook his head quickly, "I've thought about what I could do to regain the memories. Pensieve memories, whatever. Didn't know you had a journal but it all comes down to the same thing. It will be your memories not mine. I'll never know what I was thinking when all of this was going on. And, no offense, but I don't think I can trust your interpretation of what happened."

"I know, but it is all I can..."

"And unfortunately, it will never be good enough." Harry said the words quietly, with no heat behind them. "I'm not even all that angry about it anymore. I've finally accepted that I'm just going to have to live my life from this point forward."

Draco nodded, even though half of him screamed in protest. He wanted Harry to know what they had had, "If you ever change your mind, I'll do whatever you need, talk, make a Pensieve memory for you."

"I won't but thanks I guess." Harry checked the time and swore, "I've got to go. Heading out on a trip tomorrow."

Draco quirked a smile, "Good luck on your road trip. How many games? Five?"

Harry did a double take, "What are you talking about? What do you know?"

"The Cannons. Hank Black."

"How did you...Who told you?" Harry's voice rose angrily.

"Viktor Krum losing to an unknown Australian seeker discovered by Charlie Weasley in the dragon camps in Romania, who wears Harry Potter's glasses and flies like Harry Potter? With the name Black? I picked you out from the first photograph in the Prophet. You need a different pair of glasses to wear as Black."

"Damn. Never thought about my glasses with the glamour." Harry looked at him, "You're not going to say anything..."

"Of course not. And I doubt most people could put it together like I did but at some point someone will if you don't fix the glasses thing. Do you really think that you can turn the team around?"

Harry nodded, "We are finally starting to click. Hopefully we will get some more wins."

"With you as seeker they have a better chance than they have had in the last century." Draco said.

Harry stared at him. "What happened to the old Malfoy? He would never have said something like that. "

"The old Draco Malfoy is gone. He disappeared a long time ago. Never was real to begin with-"

"Why?"

"You know why, even if you don't want to believe it."

"You're right about that, I don't want to believe it." Harry looked over at Malfoy as if seeing him for the first time, "The shame of it is I actually like you. This new you. If we were meeting for the first time I wouldn't hesitate about becoming your friend."

Malfoy's breath caught in his throat, "I know there is no chance that you would consider me a friend."

Harry shrugged, "I've been trying to figure things out ever since we talked at the construction site. I am tired of being angry. I want to look to the future not the past and whether I like it or not you are going to be around because of the Center and Teddy."

They were standing on the edge of the lake. The rising moon was reflected on the water. Draco didn't dare look at Harry, "So what exactly are you saying?"

"That I'm tired of trying to avoid you. Tired of making everyone else feel like they have to tip-toe around the both of us. I need to focus on Quidditch." Harry turned to Draco, "So, I've decided that I'm going to play this season and work at forgetting about all the bad history between us. It is too distracting for me. When the season is over, we just start over."

"You think you can actually do that? Just forget about it?"

"I can try," Harry said with a shrug. "I can't forgive what you and Dumbledore did to me, but I don't want to waste my life trying to hate you for it."

Draco nodded, "I am more than willing to try."

Harry looked back towards where Dumbledore's tomb was standing a few hundred feet away. "I suppose that is why I came back tonight. It is time to just leave all the things that happened here at Hogwarts behind. If you and I are able to move past things, then I'll have to work on letting go the resentment I feel towards Dumbledore behind too."

Draco hesitated, afraid to ruin the compromise that Harry had tentatively offered, "Dumbledore lived and died thinking that he had done what he thought was best for you. Just like I did what I did."

"You were both wrong."

"From your standpoint, I know-"

"You know what the last thing was that Dumbledore said to me? To not pity the dead, to pity the living. I didn't know what he meant when he said that to me last year, now I get it."

"You mean two years ago..." Draco didn't know why he was bothering to correct him.

Harry turned and looked at him, "No. Exactly a year and a few hours ago. After Voldemort had struck me down, I ...went somewhere and Dumbledore was there. He told me I had a choice to go back and hopefully finish off Voldemort or to go on with him, with Dumbledore." Draco stared at him, horrified.

"I chose to come back. I did what I was supposed to do and to this day I don't know if I made the right choice."

"Merlin, Harry." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wondered if anyone else knew about it.

"I would have died knowing none of this, died not knowing what someone who supposedly cared for me had done to me. Two people, I suppose," he looked over at Malfoy.

"You came back. Saved hundreds of lives."

"If I hadn't come back, someone else would have stepped up. Neville. Ron. Ginny. Maybe even you. Voldemort's powers were gone. He was nothing more than a shell of a soul when he died." Harry said dismissively.

"I thought you'd just been knocked unconscious. That is what Mother said."

"Everything is not as we see it." Harry straightened himself, "And so since I chose to be here. I need to start living my life again. No more looking back."

Harry gave one last look at the castle and then turned and looked back at Draco. "I've made Simon the Acting Chairman for the board since I am going to be too busy to attend meetings. When the Quidditch season is over, I'll be back and we'll just have to see what happens." He held out his hand to Draco who shook it, "Have a good summer, Draco."

"You too, Harry." Draco nodded at him and watched as he walked away.

OoOoOOo

June 5, 1999

Harry walked into the hotel lobby with the rest of the team. He was exhausted. The game had lasted six hours until he had finally caught the snitch.

"Mr. Black? A package was owled to you." the clerk called out as he passed the desk. Harry nodded and walked over and took the brown-paper wrapped package tied with string. He recognized Hermione's writing on the label. "Congratulations on your win, sir."

Harry smiled and looked up at him, "Thanks, mate. Appreciate the support. Are you a Cannons fan?"

"Never used to be, but this is a whole different team."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the package," as he tossed him a ten-sickle coin.

Back in his room Harry gratefully dropped the glamour and switched glasses. Still couldn't believe that Malfoy had spotted what Hermione and everyone else had missed.

He untied the string and undid the bundle, flipping through he saw that it was a letter from Hermione and a stack of BMP documents like he expected. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots. Arranging the pillows he lay down on the bed and read Hermione's letter.

Reading through Hermione's letter he suddenly sat up and swore. Malfoy, again. Bloody hell. He had been turned down by St. Mungo's for the training program because of his conviction. Hermione was writing to let him know that McCain wanted to give him a position a job at the Diggory Center when it opened. "He can assist with the art and music therapy programs. He is very good with Teddy, he will be good with the children in the program."

Harry had to agree, even as he cursed St. Mungo's administration for blocking Malfoy from entering. With Malfoy in the training program it would have meant that Harry wouldn't have hardly had to see him at all. The training program took four years. If he was working at Diggory Center Harry would be seeing a lot more of him. It was one thing to resolve to put their differences behind them, but he had hoped to not have to see that much of him to make it easier.

There was a knock at the door, Harry hastily cast his glamour and answered the door. The two beaters for the team, Seth and Clark were standing there. "We are heading over for some curry at the place around the corner, want to come?"

Harry glanced down at the letter, "I need to finish this letter. Can I meet you there?" Seth nodded. "Don't be too late."

Harry nodded. He closed the door and leaned against it. He re-read the last part.

Hermione wrote, _Draco asked me to send you something. I put it in the packet. I hope that this is okay_.

Harry set down the letter and looked through the packet. The last paper in it wasn't parchment but a folded piece of drawing paper. Sighing, Harry looked down at it, not daring to unfold the sheet. "Dammit. I'm scared of a piece of paper now?" he sighed and opened the sheet.

The page was divided into six squares, much like the comics in the Sunday Muggle papers. Across the top Malfoy had written, "I respect your wish to not to look back anymore but thought you would appreciate knowing the how and why of the canary story. It was positively Slytherin of you and the Weasley twins."

In the first square Malfoy had drawn himself as he had appeared in fourth year. The snarl that Harry remembered so well twisted his pointy features. He was pointing his wand at the drawn figure of Harry. In the next was Malfoy again, wearing the Potter Stinks pin, laughing at Harry with his Slytherin classmates. The next showed the Great Hall and Malfoy eagerly reaching for a slice of dessert. Harry laughed despite himself at the fourth one Malfoy had drawn a large green canary standing up at the Slytherin table, tall white feathers out of the top of his head. And then there was Malfoy back, his face twisted in anger as feathers floated in the air. The final frame showed Harry laughing with Fred and George and the rest of the Gryffindors.

Harry let go of the paper and let it drift down and fall on the bed. He resolutely turned and headed out the door.

OOOooOo

November, 1999

Draco couldn't help watching the main doors as he stood next to Simon talking to Breedlove and Wentworth. They had been chatting with the beneficiaries and Ministry officials for the last hour, his face the calm and collected Malfoy mask that he wore so well. All the time his stomach had been twisting in a knot. As Breedlove walked away with his wife, Simon leaned over and whispered to him. "Relax."

"He is definitely coming?" Draco hated himself for asking.

"Yes, he is coming." Simon shook his head at him.

Draco shrugged and forced himself to reach for a glass of champagne from the passing waiter, even though he couldn't stand the stuff. Why the insipid bubbly wine was _de rigueur_ at these kind of functions, he would never understand. Turning so his back was to the entrance, he resolved to stop watching. True to his word, following the Remembrance Ceremony Harry had again disappeared - he had stopped attending board meetings, inspections, and committee meetings. When they needed an answer from him he had responded to all questions by owl only.

Draco had to admit that Harry's efforts had paid off as he watched the progress of the Cannons in the Prophet. It was no surprise to him when Hank Black had led the Chudley Cannons to their first winning season in 107 years. The Cannons' season had ended two weeks ago, finishing in a hotly contested third place. Draco had no doubt that the Cannons would be in serious contention for the League Cup next year if Harry continued to play for them.

Harry's absence had made the Prophet and all of the other newspapers to speculate wildly as to his whereabouts. Not so subtle hints had been made that he had broken with the Foundation. Fingers had been pointed that it was Draco's fault for the break.

Draco felt a sharp nudge as Simon poked him in the side, he automatically turned towards the entrance and saw Ron and Hermione walking in, Draco could see Harry standing behind them and then Hermione looked back and said something and Harry moved forward bringing Ginny Weasley with him. She had her hand on his arm and was laughing with him as they talked with Ron and Hermione.

He forced himself to breathe slowly. Simon looked over at him, "I can't say I was expecting that." Draco forced his face to relax as half the people in the room were looking between him and Harry. Harry was wearing the formal dress robes required, dark green with black stitching and silver filigree buttons. His hair was still long and he wore it down so it hung freely past his shoulders. Six months of Quidditch workouts had left him fit, Draco thought. Simon glanced over at him. "Ready?"

Draco nodded. He couldn't help wondering if Harry had changed his mind about being willing to move past everything. Together they moved towards the foursome that still stood in the doorway taking in the room. The reception was being held in the recreation hall for the Diggory Center, the vaulted ceiling added to the light airy feeling of the room. The hall faced the gardens and one wall was made up of French doors that led out to the gardens. Through the glass one could see the gardens illuminated by fairy lights. Draco had noticed that many of the guests were braving the chill to venture outside to explore.

Draco felt the moment that Harry locked his eyes on him. He forced an easy smile on his face as they drew up to the group. Draco hesitated for just a moment and then greeted Hermione, leaning forward and easily kissing her cheek. "Hard to believe that this day is here." He reached over and shook Ron's hand and then Harry's, he eyed Ginny hesitantly not sure how to greet her. They had reached a compromise at school, but neither felt at ease in each other's company. Fortunately Simon step forward and looked at Ginny, "I don't believe we have met..." as he held out his hand to her.

"Oh, of course. Erm, Simon this is Ginny Weasley, Ginny this is Simon Ward." Harry said.

"Pleased to meet you at last." Ginny said easily.

"Everything looks great," Hermione said looking around. "Without you on-site I doubt it would have finished on time."

"It was a bit of a push at the end but we got it all done," Draco admitted. He had moved onto the grounds in June after his application to St. Mungo's was rejected. He abruptly found himself in the position being the overseer for the project as the main construction was completed and the finish work was being done.

"You did a good job, Malfoy." Harry said. Just then Neville Longbottom rushed into the room.

"Sorry to be late. Mandrakes took longer than I expected to re-pot." he flashed a smile as he wrapped his arm around Ginny. "This place looks great."

"Do you have time to show us around, Draco? Or do you need to stay here?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged, "I can show you around. We have time before the speeches." He was very conscious of the fact that most conversation in the room had dwindled to a stop as everyone stared at the interaction going on between he and Harry. "Shall we start through here?" He held his hand up and guided them into one of the therapy rooms off the recreation hall.

The door fell closed behind them, muting out the excited chatter that had surged as they had left the room. Draco heard Harry gave a sigh of relief. Ginny looked over and laughed at Harry and patted his arm. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Hermione nodded, "Don't understand how you can stand for a half hour and sign autographs for your Quidditch fans and have a panic attack walking into a room as yourself, Harry."

"Because he doesn't think he has earned the adoration for being Harry Potter but he has earned it for being Hank Black." Draco answered without thinking. He felt everyone turn and stare at him.

"Erm, well put, Draco. So this is the art therapy room?" Simon said as he looked around.

Hermione smiled and nodded, taking the cue from Simon. "Yes, there are two art therapy rooms and one music one, aren't there?"

"Yes, that's right." Draco nodded, "This is for the younger children and we have a second room equipped for the older students and adults." Harry nodded and wandered away with Ginny Weasley to look around the room. Draco watched as the two of them opened the cupboards and talked together.

"Everything is all set for next week?" Ginny asked as they came back to Draco.

He nodded, "The first group of long term residents are arriving from St. Mungo's on Tuesday, and we should have everyone settled before Christmas."

Neville nodded, "I am looking forward to my parents moving out here."

"Would you like to see where they will be living?" Draco asked him and Neville nodded. He led the way to the second floor where the residents would be living. The rooms were comfortable but had the special needs and safety of the residents in mind.

"I love that they will have their own room rather than living on a hospital ward floor." Neville said, "Can I bring plants in to make it a little warmer?"

"Of course, and we are going to give the permanent residents the option to paint their rooms. So that family can decorate it and make it more like a real home than a hospital." Draco agreed.

Draco checked the time. "We should go downstairs. It is time for the official opening."

The others started to file out of the room but Harry hung back, waiting. Draco looked at him hesitantly and Harry waited until everyone had left, "Just wanted to say that I was sorry that you didn't get into the St. Mungo's program. They shouldn't have excluded you from it."

Draco looked at him surprised, "It actually didn't surprise me. I'd known it was a long shot to begin with and as it turns out I was needed here so it worked out for the best."

"It is a little late now but if you want I could go to them and tell-"

Draco shook his head, "No. There is really no point. Even if I was admitted into the program, realistically who would want to be treated by the mind healer who obliviated the Savior of the Wizarding World?" he looked around at the room where they were standing. "Maybe in a few years it will be different but for now I think I can do more good here."

"If you are sure?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Come on, they are going to wonder if you did a bunk on your speech."

oOoOo

Harry looked surreptitiously over at Draco as they made their way downstairs. He had given up trying to think of him as Malfoy. The man walking next to him bore no resemblance in attitude or even in appearance to the schoolboy rival that he had only ever called Malfoy. Mentally he corrected himself, that he only remembered as Malfoy. After their conversation last spring he had wondered if it would be really possible to just move on, but he was resolved to continue to try. He wiped his hands nervously on his robes and Draco gave him a curious look.

"So why did you agree to come and speak if you so obviously hate doing it?"

Harry laughed, nervously running a hand to push back a hank of hair from his face. "Why do you think I'm doing it?"

"To get all the damn papers to shut up about you breaking with the Foundation?"

"Got it in one," Harry looked over at him, "I would ask how it is that you can tell what I'm thinking so well, but I probably wouldn't like the answer."

Draco laughed, "I'm sure you wouldn't like the answer."

They came down the staircase together and walked back into the throng of people, the size of the crowd seemed to have doubled while they were upstairs. Draco led him to where Narcissa Malfoy, Doris and Amos Diggory and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already standing near the cloth covered portion of the wall. Harry greeted them nervously.

"Ready?" Kingsley asked and Harry nodded. Kingsley nodded to the musicians to stop playing and welcomed everyone to the opening of the Center. He introduced Narcissa and she stepped forward to speak. She spoke easily to the crowd who had gathered to closer.

"The physical wounds have healed in the eighteen months since the war has ended but there are many other wounds that are still raw. Wounds that cannot healed by healing charms, Essence of Dittany or Skele-Gro. These wounds that no one else can see affect our loved ones, neighbors and co-workers. It is our hope with the opening of the Cedric Diggory Center for Healing that these wounds too may begin to heal." She looked over at Harry and Doris Diggory who were standing next to the curtain covering the wall. Together with a pull of the ribbon Harry and Cedric's mother revealed the bronze plaque dedicating the Center in the memory of Cedric Diggory. She looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry looked out at the crowd and with a nervous cough he began to speak. "I am honored to be able to welcome you to the Diggory Center and honored to have been allowed to be a part of creation of the Center. I feel fortunate to be able to say that Cedric Diggory was a friend of mine. He was not just a fellow student or Quidditch player or competitor. Cedric and I became friends during the Quidditch World Cup. It wasn't long before he became more than a friend but a confidant. Someone I could rely on during a very difficult time in my life. Trained in peer counseling Cedric helped me and gave me the strength to get through those times of self-doubt.

"Much has been said about the Triwizard. Cedric proved himself a worthy adversary in the competition. It says much about his character that he insisted that we take ahold of the Triwizard Cup together, even though by all rights he could have taken it for himself. Neither of us could have foreseen the consequences of that simple action.

"It is fitting that today we are dedicating this center in his memory. He who was the first to fall when Voldemort returned. Through this center we hope to bring healing and counseling and comfort to the family and loved ones who were all affected by Voldemort and his willing followers.

"On this plaque are the words that Cedric wrote in a letter to his boyfriend, Simon Ward, on the eve of that final day of the competition, 'Courage is more exhilarating than fear. We do not become heroes or victors overnight. It is every step that we take, facing the unfeasible, seeing and not running that allows us to discover that we have the strength to battle on.'"

"He lived those words the very next day as he battled through the maze and came out victorious only to be slain by someone who had no comprehension of the meaning of courage. I hope that the residents of this facility will take strength in his words and battle on."

As the crowd began to applaud, Harry went over and spoke with the Diggorys and Simon. He gave a sigh of relief when the music started playing again and the crowd dispersed towards the dance floor and around the room.

"Very fine words, my boy." Amos Diggory said, noisily blowing his nose into a handkerchief as his wife clutched Harry's hand. Doris Diggory was drying her eyes and simply nodded. Simon looked at Harry and smiled.

"Cedric would have been proud of you, how you are facing things now."

"erm, well, Thank you.." Harry said.

"If you will excuse us, I think it is time for us to leave. A wonderful night but still very draining." Doris Diggory said. Amos nodded and led her away.

Simon looked over at Harry, "That was a remarkable speech."

"I felt I owed it to him." Harry said with a shrug, "Over the last year, especially since reading the letters, more memories of Cedric came back. As stupid as it seems I feel guilty about not remembering more about him."

A voice spoke up from behind them and Harry turned to see Draco standing there, "Do you remember him telling you again and again to not take responsibility for things that aren't your fault?"

Harry shook his head, "It was a very common refrain, because you always do." Draco said, "We both know you have nothing to feel guilty about." Harry shrugged and looked at the plaque.

"I am glad to be able to remember enough of him to speak those words honestly, I meant them."

Simon nodded, "I don't doubt that you did. Should we go back to the others?"

They found Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville standing near the dance floor where the band was playing. "Harry, that was wonderful," Hermione said, "And here I was worried because you wouldn't let me read or edit it."

"The last speech you wrote for me was filled with quotes from Hogwarts: A History, Hermione. I wasn't about to let you read it."

"It was a mighty fine speech, Harry." Neville agreed, "I hadn't realized how well you knew Dig-."

Neville broke off as Ginny elbowed him in the side.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "It is okay. I never mentioned it but Draco and I agreed last May to stop walking around the hippogriff in the room and just move on."

"Really?" Hermione said startled, looking between the two of them. "What do you mean exactly by that? And why haven't you said something before this?"

Harry flushed slightly as everyone looked at him, "Just that it became obvious that I couldn't avoid him, or expect everyone else to do so. And I was spending too much energy worrying about it. So we are just starting over, as well as we can."

"That is really...something." said Ron shaking his head as he looked over at Draco.

"And a good thing." said Hermione. "I'm proud of you. But don't you think it would be better to talk about-"

"Leave it, Granger." Draco snapped, looking at her straight in the eye, "This is between Harry and me, no one else."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest but Ron just shook his head at her. "He's right, Hermione." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, I give you credit. Glad to see that you both worked something out." Simon said. "And I'm equally glad that Hermione won't feel compelled to send me to stop you from blowing things up after each time you two talk to each other." Harry started laughing as Draco looked between the two of them in confusion.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Just then the band started playing a new song, Hermione turned to Ron, "You promised you would dance if they played this song."

Ron protested as she led him on to the dance floor, "I didn't know they would actually play it!"

Before Harry knew it Neville was leading Ginny on to the dance floor. Leaving Malfoy, Simon and Harry standing together awkwardly.

Simon turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow, "Well, since the Wizarding world already knows you are gay, may I have this dance?" he asked.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Afraid I can't dance. Just ask Malfoy, I've only danced once at the Yule Ball and I was terrible."

Malfoy turned and stared at him, his gray eyes dark, "Actually, you are a very good dancer." Harry felt time and space freeze as he looked at Malfoy.

"What are you talking about?" he forced the words out.

"You couldn't dance but you learned. You still know how to dance." Malfoy looked at him cautiously, clearly not sure how Harry would react.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face but didn't care as people started to look at them. He stared at Malfoy, willing himself to remember anything about what he was alluding to from the missing past. Simon whistled under his breath but didn't say anything.

Harry shook his head at Malfoy, "I don't believe you."

"Shall I prove it to you then?" Malfoy nodded towards the dance floor.

"Dance with you? You have to be bloody joking."

"Did you not just stand up in front of all these people and say that the brave find courage in every step that they take? Prove it." Harry stared at Draco, who stared back, his jaw clenching but giving no other sign of stress.

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong." Harry held out his hand to Draco.

"You are such a bloody Gryffindor, Harry." Draco took his hand and they walked on to the dance floor together. Even the singer of the band stopped singing for a moment as everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at the pair standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"I can't believe we are doing this," Harry whispered fiercely.

"Dancing is a skill, just like Quidditch, it isn't a memory. All you have to do is try," Draco whispered in his ear as he put his arm around Harry's waist. "Put your hand on my shoulder and look at me, follow my lead."

"I can't-" Harry turned to stare at Draco in disbelief as the blond started moving and Harry felt his body automatically taking a step backwards to match Draco's forward step. Draco was holding him stiffly, at least eight inches separated their bodies but Harry was extremely conscious of Draco's arm around his waist, the heat of his right hand touching Harry's back, his left hand lightly holding Harry's right.

His gray eyes were staring into Harry's and everything else stopped. Harry found himself compelled to follow every step as Draco turned them, having to move around the other couples on the floor who had stopped dancing. The song continued and they danced on, Harry caught a brief glimpse of Ron and Hermione; Neville and Ginny dancing as well. Ron was twisting his neck around, tripping to see them, Hermione scolding him to pay attention to what he was doing.

"Breathe, Harry." Draco whispered into his ear and Harry took a shaky breath in reflex. "Song is almost over. Do us both a favor and don't run as soon as the music-" Draco stopped talking and Harry broke eye contact with him to see Simon standing next to them.

"May I cut in?" Draco nodded and Harry suddenly found himself dancing with Simon. Draco walked off the dance floor without a word.

"Please tell me this is all a nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon." Harry muttered to Simon who threw his head back and laughed.

"You do get yourself in situations." Simon said, "But you have to admit that he was right, you can dance."

"One more glimpse into the missing years." Harry said shakily. Simon chuckled as he easily led them around the dance floor. Harry saw that slowly the room was returning to normal, people were conversing, dancing once again. "Now that I think about it. During the trial, the wand memories showed Cedric and Malfoy dancing and there was a drawing I found of us two dancing. Cedric didn't write about it in the letters though."

"Probably because he knew that I love dancing, would have been jealous if he wrote about it." Simon looked around, the song was ending. "Ready to stop?"

Harry nodded, "More than ready."

"I have to say that you are taking this all very well."

"Don't worry, I'm planning a nice breakdown as soon as I can get away." Harry said. "But not here, not now. Don't want to give them the satisfaction." He pointed his head towards the news photographers who were busily snapping their photographs. "Hope you don't mind getting in all the papers."

"I don't mind but I also know there is not a chance of my photograph getting in. I predict a full page front cover photograph of you and Draco dancing, staring into each other's eyes."

"Oh gods, we did, didn't we?"

"'fraid so."

They walked across the floor to where Ron and the rest were waiting for them. There was no sign of Draco as Harry scanned the crowd. Ron handed Harry a glass of Firewhiskey that he gratefully accepted and took a deep sip. No one said a word and Harry felt a surge of gratitude towards his friends.

"So, how long do I need to stay so that it doesn't look like I'm fleeing?" he asked casually looking between Hermione and Simon.

"Fifteen minutes?" Hermione said and Simon nodded in agreement.

"Care to tell me how that came about?" Ron asked, "All I know is that I look over and Malfoy is leading you on to the floor."

"Simon asked me to dance, I told him I couldn't." Harry said. "Draco said that I could and challenged me when I said he was wrong."

Ginny nodded, "You always said you couldn't and of course your dancing at the Yule Ball was a disaster."

"Apparently, I learned." Harry said, "To quote Draco, dancing is a skill, not a memory. So even though I don't remember learning, I still can." He finished the Firewhiskey and resisted the temptation to ask for another.

"That is fascinating." Hermione said, looking at Harry. "Memories are stored in a different part of the brain as things like music playing, artistic ability and language. I wonder what else you don't know you can do -"

"Oi! Don't even say that!" Ron said, looking at Hermione horrified.

"What?" she looked puzzled. Neville was coughing into his hand and Simon was staring fixedly at a spot in the distance.

Ginny looked at Hermione and shook her head, "I don't think Harry wants a discussion of what 'skills' he may have learned while seeing Malfoy."

"Why not-oh. Sorry Harry."

Ignoring her, he checked the time, "Fourteen minutes, good enough for me. Good night." Swiftly he moved through the room and out the exit. He headed down the drive heading towards the gates where he could disapparate. He was grateful that the photographers hadn't followed him. He drew up to the iron gate and was reaching for it.

"Harry." He whirled and pulled out his wand. Draco was leaning against the stone pillar of the fence. He held up his hands defensively.

"I just wanted to apologize. I don't know how that all happened."

"You wanted to prove your point." Harry said, sliding his wand back into his sleeve. Now that he was away from everyone staring at him he was surprised to realize that he wasn't even angry.

"I shouldn't have tried to prove anything. It caught me off guard. I just assumed that you would know that you knew how to dance even if you didn't know why you knew."

"I take it we danced?"

"We danced a lot. Made for a good study break," Harry could detect the slight break in Malfoy's voice as he said it.

"Do me a favor. The next time you feel compelled to fill me in about a part of our past, do not do it in front of 200 people and the press. Owl me a letter or one of those drawings."

"Duly noted. And I am sorry that I put you in that position. And I hope this didn't ruin the detente between us."

"No, nothing is ruined. I didn't have to do it." Harry admitted, "I could have refused your challenge."

"When have you ever refused a direct challenge?" Draco laughed. "I better get back or they'll start speculating where we both disappeared to."

Harry hesitated but nodded, he turned and had almost stepped through the gates when Draco stopped him.

"Harry," Harry looked back to look at him, "Thank you for the dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Cedric Diggory quote in Harry's speech is a reworking of the Eleanor Roosevelt quote: "Courage is more exhilarating than fear and in the long run it is easier. We do not have to become heroes overnight. Just a step at a time, meeting each thing that comes up, seeing it is not as dreadful as it appeared, discovering we have the strength to stare it down."


	22. Stars in the Sky

Harry's last glimpse of Draco was of the blond leaning against the iron gate... "Thanks for the dance" With those words echoing his head he turned and apparated away.

He landed on the doorstep of his Devon home. The crack of his arrival started the neighbor's dog barking at the disturbance. Harry stepped into the house only long enough to shed his formal robes and grab a jacket. Heading out the back door and he went through the garden to the footpath that led to the moor. There were so many thoughts running through his head that he didn't know what to think about...the first moments when they had walked onto the dance floor and Draco had put his arms around Harry like it was something that happened every day. How he had stared into Harry's eyes. The heat of Draco's hand pressing against his back. Harry pressed his lips grimly together, dancing with Draco Malfoy was definitely not what he had intended when he had thought about attending the opening. It was the last thing he needed right now.

The cold night air chilled him as he made his way up the well-worn path, stepping over roots and ruts. He had traveled the path so often he could find his way easily in the near pitch black. At last he reached the tor that erupted with craggy sharpness out of the moorland. During the day he would climb it to get to the top but tonight he apparated to the top. He leaned against the outcropping that made a natural chaise and stared up at the sky. In the darkness of the new moon he could see the millions of stars in the sky and yet all he saw was Malfoy's eyes staring back at him as they danced around the floor.

OOoOo

Harry woke up the next morning cold and stiff from his late night walk. He cursed and eased himself out of bed. Brewing the strongest coffee he could make he went and sat out on the stone fence in his garden, staring at the moor. The cold air cut through his jersey but he didn't bother casting a warming spell, it felt good to be outside. The farmer down the road was leading his sheep up the path to the downs for grazing and Harry watched the skittish movements of the lumbering animals as he sipped his coffee.

"Harry," he turned to the sound of his name coming from inside the house and realized that the floo was still closed. Knowing Hermione's habits he should have opened them immediately when he got up to save time. Stretching, he stood up and went back into the house.

"Coming." He called out and went and poured another mug of coffee and took it in to the living room. Hermione's head was still in the flames and she was peering around the room.

"There you are! Where were you?" She said disgruntledly as Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace, releasing the wards. She stepped through, brushing the ash from her hair and clothes. She took the offered mug with a smile.

"Outside. Do you want to be inside or out today? Where's Ron?"

"Inside. You can make me breakfast, please. Ron is still sleeping…" they walked into the kitchen and Harry set about making eggs and sausages.

"Ron have a little too much firewhiskey?" Harry asked with a side glance.

"Just a tad, had to side-apparate him home." She said with a wrinkle of her nose. "I think seeing you and Draco dancing was a little too much reality for him."

"It was just a bloody dance!"

"I know, but you know how Ron is, the thought of you and Draco together—"

"We are not together!" Harry slammed his hand down, forgetting about the egg he was holding and it smashed on the counter.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She pulled out her wand and cleaned up the mess. "I know that, he knows that but seeing you two dancing just reminded him of what happened between you. Hence, firewhiskey."

"But Ginny was okay with it?" Harry asked concernedly as he added the sausages to the pan.

"Yes, she just wants you happy." Hermione refilled their coffee cups, taking a sip she stared over the brim of hers to look at Harry. He sighed and set down the spatula.

"Okay, hand it over. I know it is in your pocket of your robe."

She nodded and pulled out the folded copy of the Daily Prophet and slid it across the table to him. He sat down in the chair and opened it up. As Simon had predicted that photograph filled the entire front page. "Lovers Reunite" the headline screamed. Harry studied the image of photo-Harry in the arms of photo-Draco as they effortlessly danced around the floor. "Do you think I should get my hair cut?" he asked curiously.

"That is all you have to say?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What else can I say?" Harry said with a shrug. "There is a reason why I don't get that worthless rag anymore. Only good part of it is the Quidditch section and Ron saves me that part."

"It matters because this and all the other newspapers are being read by thousands of wizards across Britain, Harry. All the general wizarding population knows about you and Draco is from what they choose to publish, truth or lies it doesn't matter to the Prophet because they know the public will believe whatever they publish."

"Exactly, so why should I bother to—"

"Because, if you ever decide to come permanently of out of hiding you need to-"

"I don't need to do anything, Hermione." Harry said angrily and stood up, pushing the paper back at her. He gave the sausages a stir and pulled out two plates.

"Think about it, Harry. It has been eighteen months since the war ended, over a year since the trial and you are still front page news, as inaccurate as the story is, with Draco. You need to control the message that gets out, provide some truth so that people stop reading this made up garbage."

"No." Harry said and set down Hermione's plate down in front of her. He sat down opposite of her and picked up his fork, "Don't ruin breakfast, let's drop it."

Hermione looked like she was about to argue but then shrugged and picked up her fork. She glanced down at the newspaper one last time, "About your hair? Don't you dare cut it. It is sexy, very sexy." She said said with a smile, "Much nicer than when it was shorter and always in your eyes."

Harry shook his head and laughed, grateful that she was willing to concede and not spend the morning arguing. "Let's go see Ron after we eat, I want to roust him up and take him over to Grimmauld Place. You can tell me what you think of it so far."

"I've been dying to get over and see it, when do you think it will be done?"

"Another two weeks or so and I think it will be finished." Harry said with a smile. "In time for Christmas."

ooOOOoO

That next night Harry was jarred awake by the sound of Arthur Weasley's voice calling out to him from the sitting room fireplace. He tore back the duvet and half fell through the doorway to get out of the bedroom. Checking the time as he went, he saw it was half past one.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, afraid that something had happened to one of the Weasleys.

Arthur's head turned towards the sound of his voice, "There you are, Harry. Get Draco Malfoy and come to the Burrow as quick as you can." Harry could hear the sound of a child screaming in the background.

"Is that Teddy? What's wrong? Is Narcissa there?"

Arthur looked harassed, "Yes, they are here and safe, but get Draco and get over here. Stay on the lookout. Apparate in, I'm sealing the floo."

"What! What's wrong?" Harry called out but Arthur had already pulled out from the floo. Cursing Harry raced back into his room and grabbed his wand from the bedside table and was still pulling on a jumper as he apparated to the gates of the Center. The buildings of the Center were visible in the distance, but no lights were on. The gates were locked and Harry knew that the wards would prevent him from entering until morning.

He sent his Patronus galloping up the drive. Hopefully the stag would be able to get through whatever personal wards Draco had set up in his room. As the wind cutting through his pajama bottoms and jumper and he paced back and forth in front of the gates he wished that the wizarding world could embrace just one bit of Muggle technology, the telephone. He kept his wand out, checking the lane to make sure no one was coming. Arthur had said to keep a lookout, but hadn't said for what. All the sudden the gates started to swing open and Harry slid through the gap as soon as he was able. Running up the drive towards the staff dormitory, he headed towards the one light that had turned on in the building.

Draco had his door open and was buttoning a shirt on as Harry rushed up. The blond took one look at Harry and his eyes went wide with fear, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Teddy and your mother are at the Burrow. Arthur didn't have time to tell me why. Come on." Without saying more Harry turned and started running back down the drive, Draco right beside him.

"Why did they go to the Burrow?" Draco shouted as they ran.

"I don't know!" Harry said, fear gripping his stomach. He could think of very few reasons that would force the women to flee their home in the middle of the night, none of them good. At last they were at the gate and as they waited for them to swing open he looked at Draco. "I can sidealong apparate you straight into the yard." Draco nodded and as soon as the gate allowed them to slip passed he gripped Harry's arm and they disapparated without a word.

All of the lights were on in the Burrow and Arthur Weasley was standing on the porch with his wand out. "Good, you are here. They are inside." Draco rushed pass him into the house without a word. Arthur shouted out into the yard, "Go ahead, George." Harry looked out and saw that George was out in the garden, setting up the wards that would seal off the Burrow from everyone. Arthur lowered his wand as the protective screen went up. He sat down on the steps, shoulders sagging.

"What happened?" Harry asked, torn between going inside and assuring himself that Teddy was okay and finding out what had caused such a high stage of alarm.

"A mob of drunken wizards showed up on their doorstep, demanding to know where Draco was. Tried hexing Narcissa and Andromeda when they didn't tell him."

"Oh, gods. Teddy? Did they hurt Teddy?" Harry started for the door but Arthur's voice stopped him.

"No, he didn't get hit. Those two sisters," Arthur shook his admiringly, "They fought off the whole bunch of them and apparated here as quick as they could."

George stepped back onto the porch, he was still in his pajamas, "Didn't think I would ever need to set those again."

Harry turned and went through the doorway, he followed the shouts to find Ginny holding a kicking and screaming Teddy. The little boy's hair was changing color in rapid succession with every scream. Harry looked and saw Narcissa sitting in an armchair, Draco kneeling before her talking to her anxiously. Andromeda was sitting next to Molly Weasley on the sofa, their hands tightly clenched. Sighing with relief he went over to Ginny who gave him a fleeting smile as he took Teddy from her. "Thank Merlin you got here. He has been frantic about Draco."

Teddy stopped his screaming as he felt Harry's arms around him, collapsing in sobs against Harry's chest. "Draco." he said in hiccupping gasps.

"Shhhh. See Draco is here, he's safe. He is just making sure his mum is okay." Harry turned Teddy so the little boy could see Draco across the room. He was sitting on his knees in front of his mother, embracing her, their two blond heads together as she murmured in French.

Teddy gave a sobbing breath, and wiped his running nose on Harry's pajamas. "Bad men. Badmenwantohurtdraco."

Harry tightened his grip on the little boy and spoke as reassuringly as he could, "But they didn't. Nanna and Aunt Cissy were brave and no one hurt Draco. You didn't get hurt, did you? Did the bad men try to hurt you?"

Teddy shook his again, as Harry wiped the tears from his reddened cheeks, "Uh uh. I play Hide and Shhhh, just like 'raco said..."

"Hide and Shhh?" Harry asked puzzled, "Do you mean Hide and Seek?" Teddy gave a giggle.

"No! Hide and Shhhh!" Teddy said holding his finger up to his lips and blowing. "Shhhhh"

"How do you play Hide and Shhhh?" Harry asked.

"If bad people come I run and hide under my bed and SHHHHHH, until Draco or Cissy or Nanna or you come and get me." He looked at Harry wide-eyed, anxious that Harry understand the game. "Draco taught me how to play."

Harry felt the tight fist of terror clench his stomach, "Have bad people come before? Have you had to play Hide and Shhh before?"

"Only with 'raco. He plays the bad man and Cissy finds me. Then we have biscuits. Can I have a biscuit?" Teddy looked hopefully at Harry. Harry was staring at him, barely able to comprehend what the little boy had told him.

"Of course, you can have a biscuit." Harry heard Draco's husky voice and turned to see the blond standing next to him.

"I did good, didn't I 'raco!" Teddy beamed a happy smile at him. Draco reached his arms out for the boy and Harry smiled as the boy scrambled into Draco's arm and the blond gave him a rib breaking hug that made Teddy squeal with delight.

"You did perfect." Draco gave him a shaky smile, "Go with Ginny. I'm sure she can find some of her mum's biscuits for you." He set him down and Teddy eagerly ran off towards Ginny who led him into the kitchen. Draco gave a shuddering breath and shut his eyes, Harry reached out and grasped his arm.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Draco said grimly opening his eyes. "My mother, my family was attacked. Do you think I'm okay?"

"But we are safe, Draco." Narcissa's voice came from the sofa.

"For now, this time. What about next time?" Draco's angry voice lashed out. He turned to her, "What if you can't get away next time?"

"There won't be a next time." Harry said grimly, "We'll make sure of it."

"How, Saint Potter? How are you going to prevent it from happening again?" Draco turned to him.

Harry held up his hands and said calmly, "Hang on. Calm down. Before we talk about how we can prevent it, we need to know what the hell happened. All I know is about fifteen minutes ago I was sleeping and then all hell broke loose."

"I'd like to know what happened too, I woke up to Da shouting in the floo for Ron and me to get here as quick as we could and to stand guard." George said from the windowseat.

"Ron? Ron's here?" Harry said curious.

"Erm, no," George said with a glance at his mum, "He wasn't home yet."

"Oh," Harry said with comprehension as to where Ron might be at one in the morning if not in the flat over George's shop. "Narcissa, do you think you can tell us what happened?"

"Of course, as best I can." Narcissa said.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down," Molly stood up from her spot next to Andromeda, "I'll go make us a pot of tea. Always easier to think calmly when you have a bit of tea." She hastened out of the room as Draco went to sit next to his mother. George and Harry looked around and sat down on the two chairs next to the fireplace. "Nice jammies, Harry."

Harry looked down to see the red flannel pajama bottoms with gold snitches all over them. "Erm, yea, well. Didn't take time to get dressed." His head was still spinning at how quickly everything had happened.

"Andromeda, can you tell us what happened?" Molly asked.

"We were all in our beds when I heard the warning sound of the wards coming down. We set them every night without fail." She said looking at her sister for confirmation, Narcissa nodded.

"I don't know how they brought them down, but the next thing we knew they were through the front door. Shouting for Draco. They were drunk and sure he was in the house."

"Why did they want Draco?" Harry asked, "Did they say?" he ignored the disbelieving scoff that Draco gave him.

"After the photo all over the front page of the Prophet, you can even bother to ask?" Draco said savagely, "I dared to touch the Boy Wonder."

"That is ridiculous-" He broke off and stared at Draco. He realized that the blond must be right.

Andromeda nodded palely, "They had copies of the Prophet, were upset about the photograph. But we don't blame you, Harry or Draco. It isn't either of you boys' fault."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "So they just wanted to get their hands on Draco to teach him a lesson? Who the hell were they that they think that it is any of their business-"

"Angry wizards drunk on cheap firewhiskey don't behave logically. They probably got riled up and someone said let's go get him and off they went." Narcissa said, "What I don't understand is how they dropped the wards. They were set up by the Aurors."

"We'll get those answers tomorrow." Harry said grimly, "What happened after they got in the house?"

"They started throwing hexes around, but fortunately most of them were too drunk to hit their targets." Narcissa said with a small smile, "We were able to dispatch them fairly quickly-"

Arthur said weakly, "By dispatch them, you mean?"

"Body bind curse, of course. What else could I mean?" Narcissa asked innocently. "When the aurors come by they should find them all nicely lined up in the front room. As soon as we could we grabbed Teddy and came here, we couldn't think of where else to go. We were afraid that there might be more attackers there looking for Draco. I hope you don't mind. Didn't want to cause this much trouble."

"You absolutely did the right thing coming here." Molly said as she came through the doorway, levitating a tea tray before her. "You'll all spend the night here, there is plenty of room and we can get everything sorted out in the morning." she sat down in her chair and poured cups of tea.

"Is Teddy okay?" Andromeda said worriedly.

"Oh yes, Ginny is stuffing him full of biscuits, he is thrilled to be up in the middle of the night." Molly said as she passed out cups of tea. Harry noticed that Draco's hand shaking as he took the cup from her, the cup rattling in its saucer.

"Did you recognize any of them?"

"No, but mind you it all happened so fast we didn't stick around to look at them too closely."

"Well, I am glad you are safe. I'm going to floo call the Ministry and have the aurors round them up before any of them get a chance to escape." Arthur stood up and went into the kitchen.

Harry looked over at Draco, "You've been expecting this to happen? You taught Teddy what to do so obviously-."

Draco shrugged, "Of course, I've been expecting it. I'm a marked Death Eater. Thanks to the trial everyone in the world knows the easy way to get to me is through my mother."

"We both know that mark or not you are no more a Death Eater than I am. Have there been any other attempts?"

"Owls, howlers, hexes if I go out in public, the usual. We get all of our mail checked before it arrives. Kingsley arranged that," Andromeda said, "We have been very careful at the house, with the neighbors and going into town."

"Well, you can't stay there now. If one group got in then it means more will try." Harry said grimly to Andromeda, "You might not be so lucky the next time." looking over at them. The sisters nodded in agreement.

"I am supposed to be leaving to live at the Center, as one of the resident staff as you know. But I've been delaying because I don't like the idea of Andromeda and Teddy being alone in the house."

"You and Teddy are always welcome here, Andromeda." Molly said, "Goodness knows with all the children but Ginny moved out there is more than enough room."

Harry hesitated but then said, "There is another option." He felt all the pairs of eyes in the room turn to look at him, "I've been hoping that you would consider..." he trailed off, unsure of himself.

"Consider what, Harry?" Andromeda asked.

"Grimmauld Place. I was hoping to invite you and Teddy to stay with me there. I didn't like the idea of you being alone out in the country either."

"The old Black place?" Draco looked at Harry in surprise. Narcissa and Andromeda exchanged glances.

"That is very kind of you, Harry, but well, we have been to Grimmauld Place before, when our aunt and uncle lived there. Don't you think it is-"

"More depressing than Snape's smile?" George piped in, "Nothing like seeing a wall of mounted house elves heads to put you off your morning tea."

"Not how I would have phrased it, but quite so." Narcissa agreed.

"Not anymore, I've had a crew working on it for nearly two months. It is just about done, just need to get the furniture and the curtains and things."

"Harry! You haven't said a word about it." Molly exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, didn't want to say anything until it was done. Then let you decide, it was pretty horrible before and I didn't want you saying no without seeing it fixed up."

"It would solve a lot of problems." Andromeda said, "Narcissa needs to be at the Center to do her job rather than traveling back and forth all the time."

"Come and see it tomorrow, or I suppose I mean later today," Harry said checking the time, "And then decide."

"Well, I think that is enough talking for one night." Molly said as Ginny entered the room carrying in a sleeping Teddy, Draco came over to her and carefully transferred the boy into his arms.

"Why don't we all go upstairs and figure things out in the morning. Now, where to put everyone." Molly looked contemplatively, "Narcissa and Andromeda, I'll show you to Charlie and Bill's room, and Draco, can I put you and Teddy in Percy's room? Harry can show you where everything is, and Harry, dear, your room is all set, but the ghoul has been coming down and sleeping in Ron's bed so don't be alarmed if you wake up and hear someone breathing in the room." With that Molly swept up the stairs. Draco turned to Harry and mouthed "The ghoul?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. For the first time since everything had happened he realized that Draco Malfoy was in the Burrow. He looked around at the lopsided room with all of its cozy clutter. It was as different from Malfoy Manor as two houses could possibly be. This was the same Draco Malfoy who used to mock Ron and Ginny for their parents and the "pig sty" that they lived in. And here he had sat for the last hour without a single indication of discomfort and now he was heading up the stairs with a sleeping 2 year old as if there was nothing unusual going on.

"Have you been here before?" He asked Draco curiously as they headed up the stairs behind everyone else.

"Last summer, Molly had us all over for a picnic. Teddy had a lot of fun." Harry nodded and motioned to the doorway to the right, "This is Percy's room."

Draco looked through the doorway, "It looks like Percy." Harry laughed and nodded. Unlike all of the other rooms that were chaotic and filled with Quidditch team posters and miscellany of things, Percy had left his in absolute order. All of his Hogwarts textbooks neatly arranged on the shelves, his prefect and head boy badges still proudly on display, everything in neat order. There were two twin beds in the room. "Which one did he sleep in?" Harry pointed to the far bed and Draco carefully lay Teddy down on it. "I am not going to sleep in any bed that Percy Weasley has slept in."

"Well, if you want I could sleep here and you and Teddy can sleep upstairs and take your chances with the ghoul." Harry said lightly, "I'll go and bring down some of George's things for you to wear, you two are about the same size."

"Don't bother, I can make do." Draco said hastily, Harry looked at him standing in the jersey and pajama bottoms that he was wearing. Draco looked down to and then grimaced, "I suppose not." He stretched in a yawn and the hem of his shirt rose up, Harry cursed to himself as he realized he was staring at the blond's midriff.

"He won't mind and besides there are probably going to be aurors swarming the place in the morning." Harry carefully kept his voice even as he turned and left the room. Going up the stairs he met George coming down with a pile of folded clothes, "Oh, erm, thanks I was just going to get him something."

"Figured as much. Sweet dreams, Harry." George said with a laugh and a wink. Harry didn't want to guess what he was thinking.

"Here you go." Harry said to Draco as he set the clothes down on the dresser, "Do you need anything else?"

"Just sleep." Harry nodded to him and as he turned to leave Draco's voice stopped him at the door, "Thank you for coming and getting me. Don't know what I would have done..."

Harry turned back and looked at him and smiled, "No worries, mate." he said in his best Hank Black imitation. Draco laughed and Harry quickly made his way up to his and Ron's room. The door was closed and he carefully pounded on the door before entering and was rewarded by seeing the ghoul fleeing through the trapdoor to the attic. He hastily reached up and closed pulled the trap shut, hoping that he stayed put. His dreams were haunted enough without adding the Weasley pet ghoul to the list.

Harry opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. He and Ron still kept clothes at the Burrow for when they happened to stay overnight. Harry glanced around the room. Ron's room - now considered by all the Weasleys to be Ron and Harry's room, still looked nearly the same as it had ten years ago when he had first come to visit. Ron hated sleeping in his old bed, his feet practically hung over the end like a character in an old Seuss book. Harry found the room comforting, he had so few constants in his life it was nice to have something comfortable that had been his for so long.

Harry flung himself down on the bed. Although the hour was late he was still wired by all that had happened. He shuddered at the thought that something could have happened to Teddy or his aunt and grandmother. What to do to keep it from happening was the next challenge. He covered his eyes with his arms to try and block out the image of Teddy describing how Malfoy had taught him how to play Hide and Shhh. Draco Malfoy had known that the little boy was in danger and had taken steps to keep him safe. How could he have been so caught up in his own problems and life that he hadn't thought of it. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. Teddy had to be the top priority.

OoOoooOo

Draco cursed as Teddy got away from him, disappearing up the winding creaking stairs of the Burrow. "Draco, I FOUND HIM!" Reluctantly he followed the little boy up the stairs to the top room. Seeing a just woken up Harry was not what he needed this morning. He followed the sound of shrill laughter to the open doorway to see Harry sitting up in his bed, bare chested hugging a delighted Teddy. His hair hung loosely just past his shoulders and his skin still was tan from the summer sun, Draco's mouth went dry at the sight.

"I have to say that this is a better wakeup call than the ghoul." Harry said laughingly.

Teddy was looking at Harry, "You have more boo-boos than Draco." he said, tilting his head to look at Harry's chest. Teddy reached out with a tentative finger and traced the long jagged scar down Harry's chest. "Look, Draco. This one looks like yours."

Draco nodded slowly, unable to look away from the lines crisscrossing Harry's chest. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Life." Harry shrugged. He stood up and walked over to the dresser that stood under the window. Draco could see that the scars continued down his back, disappearing where his pajama bottoms sloped over his hips. The worst was a deep curving scar that twisted around his side. He sucked in his breath and hissed slowly, his mind stunned at what he saw. His Harry hadn't had any of those scars. He was shaken as Harry grabbed a t-shirt on and pulled it over his head, Draco wanted to protest as the material covered him.

Harry turned and looked over at Teddy with a smile. He held out his arms and the little boy launched himself into his arms. "So, what do you think Mrs. Weasley is making for breakfast?" Harry turned towards the doorway and went to go through it. Draco grabbed his arm.

"What happened to you? Where did those scars come from?" the words came out more harshly than he had intended.

Teddy looked at him with open mouthed, glancing between the two wizards worriedly, "What's wrong, 'raco?"

"Nothing's wrong, except for I'm hungry enough to eat a little boy for breakfast." Harry said, feigning a nibble on Teddy's shoulder to his delight. He looked over at Draco "We all have our scars, Draco. I just have a few more than most."

OooOoOo

Harry felt Draco's eyes on him as they sat down at the table in the kitchen. It was bad enough dreaming about the man every night, but waking up to him leaning against the doorway of his bedroom had twisted his stomach into knots. A knot that tightened as he felt the cool gray eyes staring at him as he had pulled on his shirt. He'd been grateful that Teddy had been there to distract him and force his thoughts away from the blond.

"Good morning, Harry dear." Molly said, handing him a cup of coffee. Draco reached for the milk pitcher and slid it over to him. "Arthur already went with the aurors over to Andromeda's. They should be back in an hour or so."

"Are the bad men still there?" Teddy asked from where he sat on Harry's lap.

Harry gave him a cuddle and shook his head. "No, the bad men are all gone."

"Can we still play Hide and Shhh?" Teddy looked at Draco hopefully.

Draco laughed shakily, "Of course, maybe Harry will play with us."

Harry looked at him from over the head of Teddy. It still gave him chills to think of Teddy hiding under his bed while the drunk wizards stormed the cottage. "Absolutely." Harry nodded. "Would love to play it with you."

There was a crack and Arthur Weasley walked into the house a moment later with Auror Baracas.

"Good, you're both awake." Arthur said. Baracas motioned for Harry and Draco to sit down as they both rose from their seats.

"Thank you, Molly" Baracas said as she handed him a cup of tea. He and Arthur sat down at the table.

"Did you catch them? Who were they?" Draco asked tensely.

"Teddy, why don't we go outside and see if we can find any of the gnomes who hide in the garden." Ginny said. Teddy hopped off Harry's lap and eagerly went with her, jabbering a hundred words a minutes about gnomes as they left the room.

"We rounded up four of them, still in a body bind curse like the Black sisters left them." Baracas said, "They were stiff and sober by the time we found them."

"Good." Draco said, grimly. "What is going to happen to them? And how did they get through the wards?"

"Yes," Narcissa said from the doorway, her sister right behind her. "I would very much like to know that myself."

"I'm afraid that one of them is the brother of an auror. Now a former auror, I should say. She had told him about how we set up protective wards. We are conducting a full investigation and will clearly be tightening our protocols."

"That is all well and good but how does it help my family?" Draco said. "They need protecting-"

"Yes, well we can provide guards to protect-"

"Absolutely not. I will not live in a home under guard." Andromeda protested.

"We can set new wards but there is no guarantee that you won't be bothered when you go to market or even when Teddy goes out to play." Baracas said with concern.

"There is the other option, my place." Harry said. "I could take you there this afternoon and see if it might be someplace you could live and it is unplottable. Or will be again after the workmen are through, I've had to remove those protections while the work is being done."

Narcissa looked over at her sister, who nodded. "We would love and come and see it. Perhaps after lunch?"

"I think that is a fine idea, I am very eager to see what you have had done with the place, Harry. It was quite dreadful when we were there with the Order." Molly said.

"I would like to say that you won't recognize the place but you'll have to see it for yourself to be sure. And I am only there for half the year, if that, so I won't-"

"Let's just take this one step at a time, Harry. I am delighted that you feel comfortable enough to offer to share your home." Andromeda said gently, "But it will still be difficult to let go of my home where I lived with my husband and raised my daughter."

"You won't need to let it go, Aunt." Draco said, "Maybe in a couple of years things will not be so difficult."

"Yes, time heals all wounds. But in the meantime it is important to keep you and Teddy safe." Arthur said bracingly. He turned to Baracas, "Keep us informed on what is happening with last night's attackers. We will let you know when there is a decision made about where they will be living or if they are going back to their home, even if it is just to move out their things."

Baracas gave his consent and left quickly. Harry decided it would be best to let Narcissa and Andromeda talk over their options by themselves and excused himself. He didn't say anything as Draco stood up and followed him out the backdoor. He sat down on the steps of the porch, after a moment's hesitation Draco sat down next to him. Despite being nearly the middle of November it was a beautiful morning, the sun shining brightly and the air not too crisp.

They sat there together watching Ginny and Teddy in the garden, exploring the bushes for gnomes.

Harry gripped the coffee mug tightly in his hand. He looked over at Draco, "I can't believe how well you are taking all of this."

Draco looked at him incredulously, "How well I'm taking it? I'm scared as hell." he looked over at where Teddy was running around. "What if they had hurt him? What if they hadn't been able to get away?"

Harry nodded soberly, "I was up half the night thinking about that. It isn't enough moving them somewhere where they are safer, we have to try and stop people from -"

"How are you going to do that? You can't even walk down the street without people mobbing you because they love you, and my mother and I can't walk down the street because people want to get their revenge."

"That is the issue, isn't it?" Harry looked at him soberly, "None of us dare to go out because how everyone reacts. This whole thing happened because of the photos in the Prophet and all the other papers. We need to use the papers to stop it"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Draco said, "Ask politely for everyone to go to hell and leave my family alone?"

"We go public." Harry said grimly. He hated the idea but it was the only way he could think to prevent people from attacking Draco and his family. Teddy had been put in danger because of the situation between him and Draco.

Draco looked at him, shaking his head, "You don't mean what I think you mean. You can't."

"I mean it." Harry said, "We need to find a way to make sure Teddy doesn't have to hide from the next group of vigilantes breaking down his door. We need to keep your mother and aunt and you safe. And, personally, I'm sick and tired of living my life in hiding, not daring to walk down the street or go in a pub with my friends as myself. I want the same for you and Teddy."

"So you want to tell everything?" Draco's face had lost all of its expression as he stared at Harry.

"I don't want to do anything, but just tell them the bare minimum. I learned a lot this summer being Hank. It has forced me to see it from the public's standpoint. Everyone is talking about us. You wouldn't believe some of the wild theories. If we ever expect to regain control of our lives we need to get the truth out and there is only one way to do that. It won't work on everyone, but if we can make enough people start talking-"

"It is none of their fucking business! I don't want them talking about it!"

Harry stiffened, "Neither do I, but they are going to talk about it anyway...if we can put the right information out there-"

"So what exactly are you planning on telling-" Harry could feel the blond's anger emanating from him.

"Just to tell them what happened, with as little detail as possible."

Draco was staring at him with an incredulous look on his face, "You don't even know what happened. You don't want to know. How are you going to talk about it?"

"I can give the basics. I know that much. When things started, when and why it ended." Harry said, a flush rising in his cheeks.

"The fuck you can and there is no way that I'll talk to anyone other than you about it. I am sure as hell not going to tell any reporter." Draco stood up, unable to sit still, "I can't believe you are even suggesting-"

"This isn't about us...It is for Teddy and keeping him safe." Harry said hotly.

"It isn't about us? Are you kidding me? You want me to sit down and tell a reporter about us being lovers and you aren't even willing to admit it to yourself? Fuck you, Harry." He turned away and moved to walk down the steps but Harry pulled him back. For just a brief moment Harry was reminded of the old Malfoy, the git from Hogwarts as Draco glared at Harry's hand on his arm but didn't say anything,

"We have to do this. We have to protect-"

"I don't have to do anything. And I especially don't have to give the intimate details of our relationship to some reporter, to be shared with the world. You don't even know when our first kiss was or what it felt like to watch each other walk into the Great Hall and sharing a look because no one else in the world knew what we had together. What it felt like to pretend to fight in the corridor and knowing that with each punch or hex that all we really wanted to do was rut against each other-"

"Stop it!" Harry paled as he stared at Draco, "Just stop it."

"Stop it? You can't even listen to me say the words here but you actually expect to be able to sit down and tell a reporter about us."

"I can't..." Harry let his arm drop from Draco's. "You're right. It was a stupid idea."

Draco nodded coldly, "It was an idiotic idea and so typical of you. You just charge against anything that you see standing in your way. That won't work this time."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Nothing. People are going to say what they want, do what they want. Nothing we do will change that." Draco said grimly. "We just need to protect Teddy as much as we can. It will be safer, better if he is living with you."

Harry hesitated and then nodded in agreement, "Well, Andromeda still needs to approve of the house, but I'm hoping she will."

Draco nodded and looked briefly at Harry, "If she does, are you going to...will you let me visit Teddy?"

Harry looked at him in surprise, "You really think that I would object to you coming and seeing your cousin and aunt?"

Draco shrugged, "To be honest I have no idea what you feel comfortable with and what you don't. It is one thing to act polite in public or at BMP meetings and a completely different thing to have me in your home."

"Well, don't worry about it. I wouldn't do that to Teddy." Harry said brusquely. "My top priority is Teddy, keeping him safe and making sure that he knows that he is loved. You are part of that."

"You want to give him what you never had growing up with your aunt and uncle."

Harry stared at him, his mouth set in a grim line. He turned his head and looked out towards where Teddy was running around with Ginny, "How much do you know about that?"

Draco hesitated and then shrugged, "Pretty much everything, I think. The cupboard, the record player, being locked in your room without food, having to cook and clean, your cousin."

"Anything else?" with an effort Harry controlled the shiver that he felt running through him at Draco's words. He had always carefully hidden what life had been like at the Dursleys, the fact that the man he'd thought his arch-nemesis knew it all was disconcerting.

"Having to wear your cousin's old clothes. How Hagrid came to bring you your letter. Hell, I don't know what all. The snake? Letting it go at the zoo."

Despite himself, Harry gave a bark of laughter at that memory, "I'd even forgotten about that, I must have been nine or so. Too much has happened since then."

"We should take Teddy to the zoo, see if the snake remembers you." Draco said the words without thinking. A flush crept up his cheek. "Or you should, I mean."

"Is there anything we didn't talk about? You know all my secrets." Harry felt the familiar tension building and fought to keep it suppressed.

"They are still your secrets. I wouldn't say or do anything about what I know. Never have, never will."

"And I knew all of yours, back then?"

"Pretty much. We used to spend hours talking. Especially when Cedric was alive. He was all about talking things out, not keeping things hidden. It helped me a lot - being able to talk to you and Cedric helped me find out who I really wanted to be and not just having to be my father's puppet. You are the first person I ever showed my drawings, too. I wasn't afraid to -"

"I get it." Harry said tensely. "Do you have any fucking idea how much I hate this?" Harry said grimly. "That we had all this history that I know fucking nothing about. You destroyed it all and I have to live with it."

Draco hesitated and then nodded, "Anytime you want to know more-"

"I don't. Don't push it."

"I won't, I just want to be sure that you know I will answer any questions you have. I know I acted badly the last time you asked. To be honest I can't believe you didn't have me sent away to Azkaban for what I did, let alone letting me sit next to you and talking to me."

"There have been enough casualties from the war, I didn't want any more blood on my hands."

"You aren't responsible for-"

"The hell I'm not, if I had found the hor-found what I needed faster. If I had planned better at the castle. If I had protected-"

"You were seventeen bloody years old. No one else could have done what you did and you did it despite all the odds being against you."

"And yet Teddy is still an orphan. He will never know what it feels like to have his parents hold him and tell him that they love him."

"Not Lupin and Nymphadora, but he has all of us. He will know that we love him. That is more than you had growing up at your aunt's house and you still turned out okay."

Harry nodded silently and didn't say anything, staring down at his clenched hands resting on his knees. Harry took a deep breath and without looking up said softly, "She...my aunt came to the burial ceremony at Hogwarts, after the battle. She and Dudley."

Draco stared at him in disbelief, but Harry never looked up. "She wanted to see what Hogwarts was like. She wanted to find out what was so special that it would make her sister want to leave her family and live there."

"That is really surprising."

Harry nodded, "I couldn't believe it when I saw them getting off the train with Hermione's parents. I hid underneath my cloak so they wouldn't see me at first. My uncle didn't come of course. But Petunia did and Dudley. He apologized to me. He had changed since I'd last seen him and wasn't nearly as horrible as he'd been. And my aunt..." Harry hesitated, "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

"I don't know either, if I was to guess I'd say that you just need to talk to someone."

Harry laughed, "And I chose to talk to you. Well, Ginny knows and Charlie so it isn't a total secret. But they don't know a lot about the Dursleys. How bad it really was living in their house. Anyway, my aunt didn't apologize but she did say that she realized early on that I was like my mother, that I could do magic. I made my toys fly around in the crib. And she couldn't love me because of it, because of my magic. She knew that I would go away, just like Lily had. And she resented it. She had missed her sister when she left, had even tried to get admitted to Hogwarts even though she wasn't a witch. Maybe if I had been born without magic my life with the Dursleys would have been different."

"But you were born a wizard. And that doesn't excuse-"

Harry smiled grimly, "I know. But it does make me think about her a little differently. And Dudley even came to see me play Quidditch this summer."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, when they were in hiding he learned about Quidditch and wanted to see a game, so I sent him tickets. He and the Grangers went together with Ron and Hermione. We won't ever be best mates but he is the only family I have other than my aunt. He moved out of my uncle's house. Has a job. Not the same git that used to chase me and beat me up."

"So, can you forgive him for that?" Draco asked.

Harry looked over at Draco. "Not the same thing. Forgiving him for being a bully is not the same thing as forgiving you for erasing two years of my life." He stood up and yanked open the back door into the house.

"Harry, dammit, I didn't mean that-" Draco protested as the door slammed shut behind Harry, cutting off his voice. Harry meant to go up to his room but stopped short as he saw the four adults still sitting around the kitchen table, staring at him.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Narcissa asked worriedly with a glance towards the door. Harry had the feeling that she knew that Draco and he had been talking.

Harry flushed, "I was just, erm-" he was saved from answering by the rush of green flames in the fireplace and Ron emerging from the flames followed closely by Hermione.

"What's going on? I just saw George's note and-" Ron stopped talking as he saw Narcissa and Andromeda sitting at the table.

"You just got home? George left that note when he came here to help last night." his mother asked with a glance between him and Hermione.

"Erm-" Ron swallowed hard as he looked at his mother. Hermione flushed and looked like she wished she was anywhere but the Weasley kitchen.

"There was an attack at Andromeda and Narcissa's house. They had to come here in the middle of the night." Harry said hastily to change the focus of everyone's attention off of his friends.

"Is Teddy okay?" Hermione said with a gasp of alarm.

"Yes, fortunately. He is outside with Ginny and Draco." Andromeda said with an amused glance at Harry, making it clear that she knew what he was doing. "And we are fine. We'll be staying here for a few days until we can be sure that everything is safe."

Hermione glanced at Harry, "Did you tell them about Grimmauld Place?"

"I did," Harry confirmed, "We are going to go over after lunch so Andromeda can see it."

Hermione looked over at Andromeda, "You'll be amazed at what it looks like now. It is a completely different place."

"I'm looking forward to it." Andromeda said reassuringly. "It may be good for Teddy and I to live in the city for a while. Our home is so remote there aren't any children for him to play with nearby, and I seem to remember that there is a park across the street from Number twelve."

"There is," Harry said, "And it has a nice playground with swings and slides for him to play on."

"Well, I best get started on lunch so that we can go and see it." Molly stood up from the table, "Ronald, you may help me. That is if you are not too tired after your late night." She fixed a stare at her youngest son.

Ron gulped and flushed bright red. "Be glad to help, Mum."

Harry looked over at Hermione who looked like she wanted to sink through the floor. "Why don't we go out and see Teddy and I'll tell you what happened?" She nodded quickly and they went out the door. Stepping onto the porch Harry looked over and saw that Draco and Teddy were playing tag.

"Remind me of this moment the next time I complain that my parents aren't on the floo network." Hermione said with a groan, she put her hand on Harry's arm. "So what happened?"

"Drunk wizards decided to try and find Draco so they attacked Narcissa and Andromeda to try and get them to tell them where he was."

"Because of the Prophet photos?"

Harry nodded, "I never should have gone to that opening."

"You had to, and you aren't responsible for what some drunken wizards do in the middle of the night." Hermione looked over at Draco who was at the far end of the garden. "Who brought Draco here?"

"Me. Arthur flooed me and I went and got him."

"How did that go?"

"Fine. We talked a bit this morning." Harry shrugged, "I said we should do an interview like you had suggested a while ago, to stop the gossip about what happened."

"You didn't!" Hermione's eyes went wide, "You said you would never do it."

"And we aren't doing it. Draco blew up at the suggestion. It was stupid to even consider it really, I don't know what I would even say. And he said he would never talk to anyone about it except me. And you know how I feel about that."

"I still don't understand why you won't even let him tell you-"

"He chose to do it. He erased everything, or almost everything." Harry glared at her, "He didn't want me to know, so why should I let him talk about it now that he has changed his mind. I'm fine with moving on, I've come to terms with it."

"He isn't the same person as the one he presented himself as in school."

"I know that, I get it." Harry looked over at where Draco was sitting on the grass and Teddy was delightedly crawling all over him. "Draco Malfoy that we knew at Hogwarts would never be sitting in the grass at the Burrow, playing with a three-year old. This Malfoy is a completely different bloke. I'm even fine with being around him. But he is still the same one who obliviated me and I can't overlook that."

Harry looked over at Hermione, "I don't want to have this same conversation again and again. I'm going to go over to Grimmauld Place, make sure everything is okay for the visit. Will you let me Molly know that I won't be here for lunch? Anyone can come that wants too."


	23. On Soaring Wings

Harry apparated to the alley behind Grimmauld Place and quickly made his way to the back entrance of the house. Since the house had had its unplottable protections lifted there were often people and reporters lingering in the park across the street hoping to spot Harry. Harry released the wards and unlocked the door with the old fashioned skeleton key. The entrance led him into the basement kitchen.

The kitchen was flooded with light coming in through the four large windows. Gone was the dark, dreary kitchen. Harry smiled every time he looked out the windows and saw the park. No one would guess that they were in a basement anymore when eating in the kitchen. Hermione had loved the challenge of trying to recreate the magic that made the ceiling at the Great Hall in Hogwarts enchanted. Between the two of them they had finally succeeded and he couldn't be more pleased with the results. With a flick of his wand he could change the view from the park outside, to his Devon home, to one looking out at the sea from Shell Cottage.

The large oak table still dominated the kitchen, with its long wooden benches. Harry had had most of the hideous furniture disposed of, but he loved the table that had obviously seen decades if not centuries of use.

"Master Potter, sir." Kreacher emerged from his cupboard and stood before Harry. Regulus' locket shone brightly against the shift he was wearing. At Hermione's insistence Harry had presented Kreacher with a set of clothes, months ago. The house elf had pointedly ignored them. After a day of Kreacher's muttering about the disrespect of mudblood lovers for pureblood traditions Harry had picked up the clothes from the floor where Kreacher had dropped them and put them away.

"Good morning, Kreacher." Harry looked around the kitchen and was glad to see that it was tidy, "I wanted to let you know that we are going to be having company this afternoon."

"Again?" Kreacher raised his eyebrow at Harry. He had become much more accepting of Hermione and Ron since they had stayed at Grimmauld Place during their hunt for the horcruxes, Harry suspected his disdain of them was more of habit than anything.

"Yes, Ron and Hermione but you may be glad to know that Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks will also be coming as well as the Weasleys."

At Harry's words, the house elf had straightened to his fullest (minuscule) height. "Miss Cissy and Miss Black?" He trembled with excitement.

"Yes, and maybe Miss Cissy's son, Draco." Harry was rewarded for his words with the first smile he had ever seen cross Kreacher's lips. The house elf needed to improve his dental hygiene.

"Would you like me to prepare some refreshments for our...your guests, Master?" Kreacher bowed low to Harry.

"Yes, I think that would be nice. I am hoping that Miss Black, I mean Andromeda will consider moving into the house with her grandson once the repairs are complete." Kreacher's eyes flew open and he looked frantically around the kitchen.

"If Mr. Potter would excuse Kreacher. Kreacher has much to do to prepare for master's honored guests."

Harry nodded and stepped towards the stairs, looking over his shoulder he saw Kreacher standing on the countertop, frantically searching the nearly empty cupboards, undoubtedly looking for fare appropriate for relatives of his beloved Walburga Black. Harry had been nervous before the renovations had started about what Kreacher's reaction would be. At Hermione's suggestion he had given Kreacher several mementos from the Black family, these gifts were now proudly hung on the door to his sleeping area. As the work progressed and entire walls had been torn down Kreacher had retreated at Harry's suggestion to Hogwarts. The work crew had been grateful for his departure since they had grown tired of his fearful cries at every blow of a sledgehammer. With the work nearly completed Kreacher had moved back and seem to have accepted the changes with as much grace as Harry could expect from the temperamental elf.

Harry went up to the ground floor. The worn carpet had been removed and Harry had been delighted with the oak flooring underneath. Now that the wood had been sanded and refinished it gave the entranceway warmth it had never had before. Natural sunlight flooded the once dark hallway because of the roof skylight that had been discovered four stories up. The sunshine could now come streaming down the now open stairwell that wound its way all the way from the top floor. The solid wood balustrade had been replaced with wrought iron balusters and birch newel posts.

Harry went up the stairs to the library. Hermione had been fascinated by the ancient texts that they had discovered. The room had been closed off during their first stay at Grimmauld Place, its entrance concealed until the workers had realized that there was unaccounted for space on the first floor. A search of the Black vault had revealed the original plans for the house and Harry learned that he could reveal the secret room by simply standing in front of the entrance and declaring himself heir to the House of Black. The ancient magic in the house had recognized him and opened the door.

Once opened it became clear why the room had been closed off, one solid wall was filled with parchment scrolls, potions books and tomes on the Dark Arts. Here and there on the wall were suspicious looking sealed boxes that reverberated with dark magic. After much discussion with Ron and Hermione, Harry had decided to take out another vault at Gringotts. The texts of Dark Arts were placed there, and with the three of them the only ones with access to the vault.

Two windows were added to the outside wall and Harry had moved the large oversized leather chairs that he liked from the sitting room into this room. Ron had already promised to buy Harry a wizarding chess set as a housewarming gift and Harry looked forward to nights losing to Ron at chess in the room, with Hermione curled up on the sofa reading her way through the hundreds of books in the room.

The other room on this floor was the large gaming room. The billiards table that had been there was being restored. Other more eccentric items in the room like the strange hair covered items that Harry very much wanted to believe were not scalps had been hung on the wall were gone.

Harry moved restlessly through the house, checking the rooms that he hoped Andromeda would take for Teddy and herself on the second floor. The walls had been taken down between making a large ensuite bedroom. Updating the house's antiquated plumbing system had been the largest challenge in the renovation. There used to be just one bathroom for the entire house and Harry still shivered at the cold-water showers he had had to endure while the Order was staying at the house. Across the hall from Andromeda's room and overlooking the park was the room he thought could be Teddy's. It was bright and sunny and had a large alcove that could be made into a play area.

On the next floor were three bedrooms including those that had belonged to Sirius and Regulus. Harry had hesitated the longest time on making changes to these rooms. He hated changing anything in Sirius' room, but Hermione had reminded him that Sirius had been miserable living in Grimmauld Place for the last year he was alive. She didn't think Sirius would mind Harry fixing them up. Finally, he told Hermione and Ron they could do what they wanted with the rooms, since the guest rooms would be their rooms whenever they wanted to stay over. Harry wondered if Molly would notice the connecting door that Hermione had had put in between the two rooms.

Harry made his way up to the former attic space that he had chosen to use as his room. The dormers and new skylights had opened up the space and made it bright. He loved the odd shape of the room, with the eaves creating a cozy feeling. Like the entire house, the room was much larger than he needed. It seemed hard to believe that ten years ago he had been sleeping in a cupboard.

All the more reason to hope that Teddy and Andromeda move in, he thought as he stepped over the debris left by the workers when they left on Friday. His room and the rooftop garden were the last two areas that needed to be finished, other than the finish work. Harry had hesitated choosing paint colors until he knew if Andromeda would be moving in. He wanted the witch to feel like the house was hers and he hoped she would like to have a say in what furniture and colors went in the house.

Harry heard the doorbell ring, echoing through the empty house. He skipped taking the stairs in favor of apparating to the ground floor. Hermione had convinced him before he left the Burrow to have them come to the front door, to provide further proof for any reporters watching that Harry and the Malfoys were on good terms. Kreacher was reaching for the doorknob when Harry appeared. Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped through the doorway. Molly Weasley took two steps and stopped short, her mouth falling open in astonishment. "Harry, however did you...?"

"Alright, Mum, let the rest of us in." Ron said impatiently. Molly moved out of the way and Narcissa, Andromeda, Ron, Hermione, and bringing up the last, Draco carrying Teddy walked into the entranceway. Teddy gave a delighted laugh when he saw Harry and wiggled out of Draco's arms and ran to Harry who swooped him up.

Draco looked at him questioningly, as if to confirm that it was okay that he was there. Harry gave a brief nod, noticing that he was still wearing George's clothes. Although they were the same height, George was still broader in the shoulders than Draco but somehow he still managed to look good in the borrowed clothes. Harry forced himself to look away and took a deep breath.

"Right. Let me give you the tour and then we can have tea in the kitchen, it is the only room with much furniture right now, I'm afraid."

"I'm still amazed at the entranceway. What happened to that horrible screaming portrait of Walburga?" Molly asked, looking around. "I remember it had a permanent sticking charm that-"

"Sledgehammer." Harry said shortly, with a quick glance at Ron and Hermione. Ron gave a sympathetic nod. That night was one he wished he could forget. He carefully avoided looking at Draco who was eyeing him speculatively.

"Why ever didn't I think of that?" wondered Arthur as Harry led them into the ground floor sitting room. This room had also had layers of wallpaper and moldy carpeting removed. The windows had been washed and now sparkled with sunlight.

Narcissa and Andromeda stood together looking around the room, "I never would have thought this was Number Twelve if I hadn't walked through the front door myself." Andromeda murmured. Her sister nodded in agreement.

"It is like the spirit of the entire house has been cleansed." Narcissa said.

Harry set Teddy down so he could run around the room. "I threw out a lot of the furniture and objects that had any traces of dark magic. Many of the Black family pieces remain though," he said reassuringly to the sisters as they exchanged glances. "I just didn't want to live in a house-"

"We understand completely." Narcissa said reassuringly, "As you may recall I burned my own house down to escape its magic." Harry flushed deeply and gave a quick glance to Draco who appeared to be studying the fireplace mantle. Draco still hadn't said anything and Harry wondered what he was thinking. It suddenly occurred to him that if Sirius had not left the house to him that Draco as the last male descendant of the Black family would have inherited it.

"Well, the dining room overlooks the back garden on this floor," Harry said. "Why don't we go upstairs and you can see the changes up there."

"Did you put the skylight in, Harry?" Arthur said looking up. "I don't remember that being here."

"Yes and no." Harry said giving it a glance, "There was a skylight there but it had been covered up years ago. It was stained glass with the Black family crest and a bit...grim. I had them replace it."

"You didn't want to look up and see that ghastly skull and vultures?" Andromeda said with a shudder. "I was so glad to be free of the crest when I married Ted."

"Yes, even the Malfoy crest was more subtle than the Black crest." Narcissa said

Harry was relieved that the two sisters were taking the changes so well, he had been afraid that they may resent the alterations he had made to the Black family ancestral home. Teddy was scrambling up the steps ahead of them and he rushed to catch up.

He led Teddy into the bedroom and the little boy immediately started to run in circles. Draco stood in the doorway watching him, "How does he have so much energy with such a poor night's sleep?" he asked wonderingly, there were dark shadows under Draco's eyes and Harry suspected if he looked in the mirror he would see similar marks under his own.

"The sleep of the innocent." Harry said with a shrug.

Draco laughed and nodded, "Is this going to be your room?"

Harry shook his head and glanced at the door as the other adults filed in, "Actually, I was hoping Andromeda would like it as hers, if she agrees to move in."

Andromeda looked at the large space in amazement, "You can't mean it! This is surely the biggest bedroom in the house."

Harry flushed, "Well, my room is on the top floor. It is more like a flat. I like being on the top floor. Must be all those years in the Gryffindor tower. Teddy's room is across the hall."

"MY ROOM!" Harry groaned as he realized that Teddy had come up next to him. Andromeda smiled at her grandson and knelt down next to him.

"Harry has invited us to come and live with him. What do you think? Should we take a look at the room and see if you might like to live here?"

"With Harry?" Teddy asked looking up at Harry. "And Draco and Aunt Cissy?"

Harry coughed and he felt his cheeks growing warm, "No, just Nanna and me. Remember Draco moved to the Center to work? And Aunt Cissy is moving there also. I'm hoping you would like to come and live here with me."

Teddy looked worriedly over his shoulder at Draco who walked up to him and held out his hand to Teddy. "Why don't we take a look and see which room could be yours? And then when I come and visit you here you can show me where you put all your toys." Teddy looked relieved at this suggestion and ran happily out of the room. Harry watched the two of them leaving and couldn't help but admire how well Draco handled Teddy.

"Which way, 'arry?" he called out excitedly.

Smiling, he showed them to Teddy's room. The little boy immediately ran to the window and squealed excitedly, "I can see a park! Can we go to the park?"

"Do you like the room? I was hoping you could tell me what color you would like it painted." Harry asked, squatting next to Teddy.

Teddy's hair immediately turned green with red tips. "Dragons."

Harry laughed and looked at Teddy's hair. "Green? You want it painted green like a Common Welsh?"

"Uh, uh. Dragons! Lots of dragons!" Teddy jumped up and down excitedly.

Harry sat back on his heels, "You want dragons painted on your walls?"

Teddy nodded excitedly, "Uh, huh!"

"Oh." Harry said rubbing the back of his head, "I'm not sure-"

"Maybe Harry and I can talk about how we can get lots of dragons in your room." Harry heard Draco say from behind him. "Did you see this neat spot over here? What do you suppose we could put in here?"

"A dragon cave! Just like the ones Harry talks about!" Teddy said as as he looked into the alcove.

All the adults in the room laughed, "I guess that is what I get for telling him so many dragon stories." Harry said, shaking his head.

"I have to say that will be a benefit of living here, Harry." Andromeda agreed smilingly, "Teddy is constantly telling me that my stories are not nearly as good as yours."

"Sirius and Regulus' rooms were upstairs, weren't they?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, they are the guest rooms now." Harry said leading the way up the stairs. "It is really too much house for even three people but I didn't want to sell it or just let it go to ruin."

"I think it is amazing what you have done with the place." Molly said admiringly, "When you said you were fixing it up I hadn't realized you were completely starting over with it."

"Well, if I was going to live in it I wanted it to be nice, especially if Teddy and Andromeda were coming here."

"What would you have done if I had turned you down? Live here alone?" Andromeda asked.

"I was really hoping you would like it. Otherwise it could have been just Kreacher and I rambling around in here." Harry said, "Maybe offer it up as a Weasley home away from home whenever you want to have a night in the city. Which it still can be." Harry said looking at Arthur and Molly.

"I can't wait to take you up on that, Harry." Molly said.

"Here are the three guest rooms and then up one more floor is my room and the roof garden.

"A roof garden. How wonderful, I am going to miss my gardens. Would you let me have a little corner of it?"

"You can have the whole garden to plant if you like. I enjoy having a garden but not working in it. Too many hours spent weeding by aunt's flowerbeds." Harry said, as he led the way up the stairs to the final floor. "There are two entrances to the roof. Up the stairs here and through my room. Both are still being worked on so you'll have to mind the debris."

The large dormer windows were shining in the afternoon sun. "This is huge." Draco said looking around, even as he caught hold of Teddy's hand to keep the boy from making a beeline for the worker's tools that were laying around the room. Harry flushed and nodded.

"It is bigger than I need but..." he shrugged, "I'll be able to keep my weights up here too, I need to keep in shape on the off-season."

Draco looked like he was going to say something and then shook his head and looked away.

Hermione said brightly, "Harry is probably too embarrassed to show you himself but my favorite part of the whole house is Harry's bathroom." Everyone turned to look at her, "You have to admit it is something special, Harry."

Harry flushed bright red, "Sure, show them. I may have gone a little over the top in there." he added apologetically.

Hermione led the group to the ensuite bathroom. Draco held back and looked at Harry, "What did you do? Recreate the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed despite himself, "Just about, I'm afraid. A tub that just about rivals that one, probably shouldn't have picked the tub out after the bludger hit I took in October. All I could think about when taking showers in my cottage is how much I wanted a soaking tub. Take a look if you like."

Draco shook his head and Harry almost thought he saw Draco shudder. Instead he looked around at the spiral wrought iron staircase set on the far side of the room. "Does that lead to the roof?"

Before he could show him, the rest came out of the bathroom. "That is some tub, Harry." Arthur Weasley said admiringly, "Hermione said it is a Muggle wahoozi tub that you converted to run on magic?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, a Jacuzzi tub. That is probably my biggest indulgence in the whole place. Let's go to the roof garden, it is my favorite spot other than the library." He showed them up the twisting stairs and appreciated the expressions on their faces as they stepped out. Once neglected the roof garden now had gardening boxes, seating areas and most importantly a protective glass enclosed protective railing that both made it safe for Teddy, and screened them from the cold November wind. In winter he would be able to draw a roof across making it possible for the garden to be used even in the middle of winter.

Since Number Twelve was slightly taller than the other townhouses in the row the view allowed them to see for quite a distance and Harry loved the feeling of being up high.

"Just amazing." Molly Weasley said admiringly, "I have to admit I'm very impressed, Harry. And to think you are only 19."

"Well, the house was given to me." Harry said embarrassed, "I didn't do anything-" he broke off as the rest of the group laughed at him. "You know what I mean," he said flushing. "Let's go down and you can see the kitchen and we can have tea."

Harry looked at everyone's expression as they walked into the kitchen and knew that all the trouble that the windows had caused had been worth it. He glanced at Hermione and she was beaming.

"How on earth? Where did those windows come from - and how can they be here when we are in the basement?" Molly said walking into the kitchen where she had prepared so many meals for the Order. "They certainly weren't here before."

"I had the windows put in and then Hermione and I figured out how to enchant them so it looks like you aren't underground. Everything else in the kitchen is pretty much the same; it just makes the difference having the light coming in." Harry glanced over and saw that Kreacher was practically trembling with excitement at the other end of the room.

"Sit down, please. Kreacher, is tea-" before Harry could even get the words out, Kreacher had snapped his fingers and all the food waiting on the countertops flew and were placed with perfection on the table. The teapot and cups landed right in front of Harry.

"Misses Black, Kreacher is honored to be in the presence of the noble family of Black once again." Kreacher said with a deep bow.

"Thank you." Narcissa said, tilting her head just slightly. Andromeda looked amused but didn't say anything.

Harry looked at the teapot sitting in front of him and wasn't sure of the etiquette. He nervously reached for it but was relieved when Molly spoke up.

"Harry, shall I be Mother?"

"Yes, please." he said with relief, he didn't dare look Malfoy's way as he levitated the teapot over to Molly as she summoned the teacups. He knew the git was probably looking at him at that smirky amused way.

Narcissa turned to Harry. "When does the furniture arrive?"

"Oh, erm. Well, I haven't bought any yet." he said. He looked at Andromeda, "I was hoping that you would like to have a say in the furniture."

"No, Harry." Andromeda said smilingly, "I'll bring the furniture for my room and maybe a few pieces for here and there. This is your home, even if Teddy and I are sharing it with you. You should have the pleasure of picking out your own things."

Harry groaned and shook his head, "I went to a store and walked straight back out. This I liked doing." he waved at the house. "Figuring out how to make the house livable but picking out furniture is too much. Don't get me started on paint colors and curtains."

"You don't want to do the decorating and all the shopping?" Ron said with a laugh, "You and Charlie are just shattering those gay stereotypes aren't you?"

"Guess so." Harry said with a shrug as everyone laughed.

"What about me, Weasley?" Draco said, "Where do I fall in your gay stereotyping?"

"You're an 'artist'" Ron said, making air quotes. "You would do a far better job picking out furniture than Harry will-" Hermione gave Ron a sharp job and he realized what he'd just said. "Or, erm, I'm sure you'll do a fine job, Harry. Milk crates are very in this year."

Harry and Draco's eyes met and a flush came up Draco's cheeks. Harry decided to ignore the obvious truth of Ron's statement and turned to Andromeda.

"Are you sure you don't want to-"

"Positive." Andromeda said firmly, "It will be enough for me to get our personal belongings packed up and the house closed up."

Harry nodded, biting his lip. "You could ask Fleur." Molly said, "She has done wonders at Shell Cottage."

"I thought of asking her if she could help but didn't know if she would be up to it, with the baby coming."

"Gracious! She is only four months along. She will welcome the distraction." Molly said, she explained to Narcissa and Andromeda "My daughter in law, Fleur, she hasn't been able to work since getting pregnant. She is the head perfumist at Scents For You, but her pregnancy has altered her sense of smell, so she can't reliably create the perfumes."

"I'll floo her tonight and ask, the top floor should be done by the end of this week, except for the painting, but obviously the furniture needs to be ordered and delivered before we can move in."

"Well, Harry. I have to say I am most impressed." Arthur said, waving his hand up in the air. "The whole place is most impressive." Harry's face burned with embarrassment. It didn't seem right to have so much space and comfort when the Weasleys had raised seven children and been perfectly happy with far less.

"You'll have to let us use that wahoozie tub once, see if it is something that Molly and I should get now that all the children are gone." Arthur said with a wink to Molly that almost made her overfill the teacup she was holding.

"Arthur! The children!" Molly said blushing as Ron went pale.

Harry was relieved to see that everyone was helping themselves to all of the treats that Kreacher had managed to pull together in a remarkably short amount of time. He motioned the house elf over to him and whispered quietly to him. "Where did all this food come from?"

"Kreacher tells Master that he should expect a large bill from Francoise's Patisserie." Kreacher said, not looking Harry in the eye. "When Master only gives Kreacher an hour to prepare and empty cupboards."

"Are we really going to live here, Nanna?" Teddy asked, his eyes wide as he reached eagerly for another custard tart.

"That is your last tart, young man." Andromeda said, smilingly, "Would you like to live here with Harry and me?"

"YES!" Teddy said excitedly, "Can we go see the park after tea?"

"Of course, we can go to the park." Harry said uneasily. Hopefully the reporters would respect the fact that he was taking his godson to that park and stay away. He didn't want them shouting awkward questions about him and Draco with Teddy listening.

"Harry, why don't Ron and I take Teddy to the park and you can talk to Andromeda about all the details."

"I actually should be getting back to the Center, our first residents are arriving in just three days and I really hadn't planned on being away from there today." Draco said, standing up from the table. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Harry?"

Harry started but nodded. They made their way up the stairs to the main floor and Harry turned and faced him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to thank you for everything you did last night and apologize for this morning. I had no right yelling at you like that." Harry stared at Draco. Draco apologizing to him was just another example of how different this Malfoy was from the one he remembered.

"You don't owe me an apology. I was out of line. It was stupid of me to suggest doing the interview. For Teddy's sake, though, I need to do something. I don't want to be afraid to take him across the street for fear of what the reporters might say."

"I wanted to ask you... just say no if you don't want me to, I'll understand." Draco hesitated, "Would you let me paint a mural in his bedroom? Dragons?"

Harry stared at him and then looked away. The thought of Draco being in the house working for days filled him with an emotion that he did not want to try and figure out. "I'm not sure-"

"That's fine. I understand." Draco cut him off quickly, as if he had been expecting to be rejected. Before Harry could say anything they both heard a shout and turned to see Teddy running up the stairs, followed closely by Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry, I tried to keep him in the kitchen but he is really eager to go to the playground." Hermione said apologetically.

"Draco, come play in the park!" Teddy said jumping up and down and clapping. Draco laughed, but Harry noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes like it usually did when he was talking with Teddy.

"I'm afraid I can't today, I have to get to the Center and get some work done." Draco bent down and gave the little boy a big hug. Teddy's hair immediately turned the exact same shade as Draco's. "Have fun at the park with Hermione and Ron."

Teddy's lip trembled and Harry was afraid for a moment they would be treated to be one of the three year old's temper tantrums, but Hermione held out her hand and after a moment's hesitation he took it and started running for the front door. The two men watched the trio walk out the door and then turned to look back at each other.

"I should be going." Draco said with a nod, "Thanks for letting me see the house." he turned and walked towards the door. Harry watched the proud set of Draco's shoulders and cursed under his breath.

"You can do it." he said at the last minute as Draco was pulling open the front door. Draco turned and looked over his shoulder, questioningly. "Teddy's room. You can do whatever you like to it."

Draco hesitated and raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure?" Harry walked up to him and looked out the door at where Teddy was crossing the street with Hermione and Ron. They stood looking at the little boy who was one of the youngest victims of the war.

"I'm sure." Harry held out his hand and Draco shook it. "Teddy will love it."

Draco smiled a genuine smile that lit up his gray eyes, "If you send me the dimensions of the room, I'll come up with a design. I won't have time to do it until the Center is fully up and running."

"Let me know whatever you need and I'll get it for you." Harry said. Draco nodded and Harry watched as he swiftly went down the steps and turned around the corner.

oOOOoOO

The next morning he woke up in his room at the Burrow and made his way downstairs. He'd decided to stay at the Burrow until Teddy and Andromeda moved, just in case they needed protection. When he had floo called Fleur the night before, she had been excited about the prospect of furniture shopping and had insisted they start the very next day. As he walked into the kitchen Molly was sitting at the table reading the Prophet, when she saw Harry she hastily stood up, taking the paper with her and set it behind the bread box.

"Good morning, Harry!" she said brightly, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Hand it over, Molly." Harry said with a sigh. Obviously there was something in the Prophet she didn't want him to see.

"It is just nothing." she said with a shake of her head.

Harry walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek as he reached for the paper, "If it was nothing, you wouldn't have hidden it." He flipped it open and took in the photograph of him and Draco standing on the steps of Grimmauld Place. Of PhotoHarry shaking PhotoDraco's hand and the flash of Draco's smile and himself watching as Draco walked away.

"Just Friends or More?" the headline roared. He sank down into a chair and read the story. "Sources close to the wizards say that Mr. Potter was seen at the Diggory Center in the middle of the night..." "It has been confirmed that Mr. Malfoy left with Mr. Potter." "Mr. Malfoy was seen leaving Mr. Potter's London residence the next day. Had he spent the night? The Prophet will not rest until these questions are answered" "A simple handshake was exchanged between the former lovers but it is believed that..."

"You have to admire their tenacity. They never miss an opportunity to exploit -" Harry was interrupted by the roar of the flames in the fireplace and turned to see Ron's head in the flames.

"Mum! Hide the Prophet so Harry doesn't... Oh, hi Harry. You're up early,"

Harry laughed and held up the paper. "Another stellar job of Potter coverage by the Prophet."

Ron groaned and nodded. "Right. Sorry mate." he disappeared out of the fireplace and the flames died down.

"I'm sorry too, Harry, that you have to live your life on the front page." Molly said sadly.

"So am I." Harry said, "Can I use your owl to send a letter to Draco? See if he knows who talked at the Center. No one there should be leaking information to the Prophet."

"Of course, Harry. You know where the parchment is kept." Harry nodded and went into the other room to write the letter. After several drafts he finally was satisfied with the results. He went out to the yard and called the owl down from her roost and sent her off. He flipped over the Prophet and looked at the photograph again. He hoped that the rest of the wizarding world wasn't seeing what he was seeing in the photograph.

When he came back into the house, Fleur was waiting for him. She was wearing a robin-blue Muggle dress with a matching jacket. Fleur never had any problems "looking Muggle" like many witches and wizards seemed to have in Britain. She gave Harry a sympathetic look and he knew that she'd seen the Prophet.

"Never mind what they say, Harry." she said as she linked her arm through his and they walked out of the Burrow. "Let's work on making your house a home, yes? We will go through it and make a list this morning, and then go shopping after lunch."

"Where do you think we should start?"

"Chaplins, of course. They are the best and they have entire floor for wizards."

Harry hesitated, "I thought we would just go to Harvey's or Sofa King."

" _Jamais_ ," Fleur said with dismissive shake of her head. "Sofa King and their 'Sofa King low prices'? _Non_. You buy solid pieces now they will last you a lifetime. As a bonus, the Black Pepper is just down the street, one of my favorite bistros. Such a nice change from Diagon Alley."

Harry showed Fleur Number 12 and dutifully wrote down all of the numbers she fired at him as she cast measuring charms in every room. They apparated to Uxbridge and walked down the street to the Black Pepper. Over their lunch of beef bourguignon and the restaurant's signature burger, Fleur quizzed him relentlessly. "So, what style are you thinking of? Contemporary? Yes? But still traditional to suit the age of the house? Or maybe you would like it very sleek and masculine?"

Harry shook his head. "I just want it comfortable and not fussy." he added, "But not too masculine, for Andromeda's sake." Fleur nodded as if she understood, he didn't know how she could when he didn't even know what he wanted.

"I hope you are not in love with red and gold like Bill. He is constantly trying to convince me to paint all the walls red."

"Erm, no, I lived in a red dormitory for six years, wouldn't mind a little red but I don't want to live in a sea of red. And not purple" he added as an afterthought, waving his hand at the walls in the restaurant, "Definitely not purple."

Fleur laughed delightedly, "How about we look at creams and browns with some red accents? Yes? And child friendly pieces, no glass or delicate things? And no purple...or plum." she agreed with her eyes shining. "Just a few feminine touches, floral fabrics here and there for Madam Tonks?

"That sounds fine," Harry said with relief.

Fleur patted his arm reassuringly, "Don't worry. This will be painless." she smiled teasingly, "Certainly no more painful than dancing with a certain handsome blond wizard the other night."

"Not sure that is a good comparison to be using." Harry said, "But as long as you mentioned said blond, Teddy asked for a bedroom with dragons in it and Draco offered to paint a mural or something in his room. So, I'm not sure if the furniture should match."

Fleur pursed her lips thoughtfully, "That is such a wonderful gift. We can get some ideas for Teddy's bedroom furniture and then you can check with Draco and make sure it matches. It takes a long time to paint a mural, he will be at the house for many days, yes?"

Harry shrugged, "I suppose." He preferred not to think about that, he wasn't sure if he liked the idea or dreaded it.

Fleur smiled "Come, Harry. We have a long afternoon of shopping ahead of us." Harry groaned and nodded. They walked out of the store and down the block. It was a refreshing change to be able to walk down the street without anyone recognizing him. It was also interesting to see all of the Muggle stores, he hadn't spent much time outside of the wizarding world in the last couple years.

Fleur guided him into the store confidently and Harry followed not so eagerly. Looking around he realized he definitely wasn't in a Harvey's Furniture store. "Erm, I should have checked at Gringott's for the exchange rate between galleons and pounds."

"Nonsense, Jacques will send the bill in galleons." Fleur said as she led Harry through the store. Harry sighed and nodded. He knew where the bonus Hank had earned from the Cannons was going to be spent.

Three hours later they emerged from the store and Harry resisted the temptation to lean against the doors in relief. "You did very well, Harry. Bill dreads shopping. He only lasts an hour."

Harry laughed and nodded. "I hope you are right when you say the furniture will last a lifetime, I don't want to do that again."

"Perhaps you will find a husband who loves to shop. I believe there are such men, but they are very hard to find."

Harry nodded, "If you are up for it, we did go past another shop that I saw something I wanted."

"Really," Fleur flicked back her silver hair in delight. "Which shop?"

"This one," Harry said with a smile as he stopped and pointed.

"Oxfam? What is this?" Fleur looked through the large plate window.

"It is a resale shop. Don't worry, this won't take long. What I want is right in the window." Harry held the door open for her and they both went inside. Ten minutes later they were back on the sidewalk, Harry carrying a large bulky box.

"How can you apparate with that?" Fleur asked curiously.

"I'll shrink it down as soon as we get to the apparition point." Harry said with a grin. What he held made him happier than all the furniture the he had just ordered.

"You are a lovely man, Harry." Fleur said affectionately. "You were fierce and adorable at fourteen and now you are magnificent. _Bon_. We are done."

"Let me take you and Bill out for dinner in thanks for all of your help today. I really couldn't have done it without you. "

" _Merci, non_. I am going to go home and as you English say, put my feet up. You may, however, invite Bill and I over for dinner once you are all moved in."

OoOoOOOo

"There is an owl for you, Harry." Molly called out as he walked into the house. "How did the shopping go?"

"Fine," he nodded as he found the letter and opened it, "They are going to deliver it all next week."

"So soon?" Molly said in surprise.

Harry nodded absentmindedly. Draco wanted to meet with him and McCain tomorrow morning to discuss the media leak. He scribbled his reply and went outside to summon the owl. Teddy was in the back garden with Andromeda. After sending off the response he went and played until suppertime with Teddy while Andromeda relaxed and read a book.

OoOOOoo

Harry tapped his wand nervously against his legs while waiting for the gate to swing open. He couldn't imagine what Draco had thought of the photograph in the Prophet. His cheeks burned just remembering the expression that had been captured on his face. The gate opened and he started walking up the drive to the Center's administration building. The complex of buildings was a vast change from the vast forbidding structure that had been Malfoy Manor. Now there was a collection of smaller buildings, the largest being the one that housed the main patient residence and the treatment and counseling facilities.

Harry checked in with the receptionist. He noticed her discreetly sliding the copy of the Prophet she'd been reading into a drawer as she saw him approaching. "Mr. Potter. Healer McCain and Mr. Malfoy are ready for you in her office."

The entire building was bustling with activity. The first residents were due to arrive the next day and there was probably much work still to be done. McCain's office door stood open and Harry saw Draco and McCain standing and looking out the window. He knocked on the doorframe as he entered and they turned to look at him. He avoided Draco's eyes just giving him a brief nod as he turned to greet McCain.

"Harry, thank you for coming. I know you were concerned as we were yesterday with the obvious indiscretion that a staff member made talking to the press about your appearance here the other night."

"Have you found out who it was?"

Draco, who was still standing by the window, spoke for the first time. "The man who lived in the rooms across from mine. He caught sight of your patronus and watched from the window."

"He's been let go then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and we had an all staff meeting this morning to review the rules and regulations to ensure that all staff knows that the privacy and confidentiality of the Center extends not only to the clients and residents but to the staff as well." McCain leaned forward on her desk and looked at Harry, concern in her eyes. "I wanted to extend my sincerest apologies for the violation of yours and Draco's privacy."

Harry shook off her concern, "I'm used to it. My concern was for the clients of the Center. They need to be guaranteed absolute privacy."

"I agree. Please believe me when I say this will not happen again at the Center." McCain hesitated, and glanced between the two men. "If it would help, we could make an exception and connect Draco's fireplace to the floo network to your residence."

"What? Why?" Harry couldn't think why she had made such a suggestion and then he realized. She had believed the article, thought that they were together. He wheeled around to look at Draco. "You didn't tell her?"

"No. I didn't tell her, Potter." he snapped, "It wasn't relevant."

"Tell me what?" McCain looked from Draco to Harry, "What am I missing?"

"Why I had to come and get Draco." Harry glared at Draco who was leaning against the windowsill. "She needs to know, Draco. You tell her or I will." Draco stared at him and then gave a wave of his hand in consent and turned back to look out the window.

Harry sighed, "It wasn't because we are...seeing each other, we aren't. Draco's mother and her sister were attacked two nights ago by a vigilante mob looking for Draco. They fled their home with my godson in the middle of the night. I came to get Draco and brought him to them."

McCain stood up and went to Draco, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because it isn't important why he had to come and get me, it just matters that there was a media leak."

"Do you really believe that? You don't think that the fact that a vigilante mob wanting to harm you is relevant?"

"No."

"Well, you are wrong," McCain said, shaking her head, "I would say that is very relevant."

"It has nothing to do with the Center."

"It certainly does. If they try to get in here, as Director of the Center I have every right to be concerned."

Draco's jaw clenched and for the first time Harry saw the old Malfoy reappear, a mask seemed to come down on his face. "Are you firing me?" Harry looked towards McCain in alarm. It had not been what he had intended when he told her what had happened.

McCain shook her head and gave a reassuring smile. "Of course not, Draco, I am just concerned for your safety and the safety of our residents. We need to make sure that we have the proper protections in place. I will speak with Donoghue. Make sure he and his security team is confident that the protections in place are sufficient."

Draco nodded stiffly but Harry noticed that his face was still expressionless. "That is all I wanted, Draco. That is why I told her, it isn't something you can ignore. I want to prevent something like that happening again."

Draco looked at him in disbelief; Harry watched as he reached down and pushed up the left sleeve of his robe. Draco held his arm up for Harry to see the dark blue scar that disfigured his forearm. Harry stared at it. Although he knew that Draco had the mark, it was jarring to see it cut into his flesh.

"This is why they did it, Harry. Nothing you can do can prevent it from happening again."

Harry gritted his teeth and shook his head, "That isn't true. The attack came because of the photo after the opening. If it had just been you in the photo I doubt anyone would have been bothered. It was because it was you and me in the photograph. After yesterday's follow up there is likely to be more problems."

"If you are going back to what you suggested over yesterday, forget it. I'm not doing it." Draco snapped.

"No. You were right, we need something more subtle." He looked over at McCain who had sat back down and was watching the exchange with a keen expression on her face. "Is the media walkthrough still planned for tomorrow morning before the residents arrive?"

She nodded, "Yes, at ten o'clock. You aren't thinking of canceling it are you? It would be good publicity for the Center."

"No, not cancel. Let Draco and me lead it, with you of course." Harry threw a look at Draco who was staring at him. "We need to let people see that there is no issue, no public issue, between the two of us. If they get used to the fact that we are-"

"We are what, Potter?" Draco snapped, Harry noticed when Draco was really annoyed with him he fell back into calling him Potter. "I don't know what we are."

"It doesn't matter what we call it, but we aren't enemies and we aren't whatever they were trying to describe in that stupid article. There is nothing we can do to prevent people from thinking what they want. But what we can do is show them the truth, that we are working together for the good of the center. And show them that you are more than what that mark indicates. That is why you came up with the idea of the Center in the first place, isn't it? To show the wizarding world that the Malfoys are no longer the enemy. That is why we need to do this."

Harry stood with his hands clenched in fists at his side. He stared challengingly at Draco, daring him to contradict him.

Draco shook his head, "I wanted the Center to help people, not to buy public support."

"The Center can't function if people are distracted by these news stories." McCain commented quietly.

"Do the tour with me. Show them how we can help those who need help." Harry said. "It could help and at least it won't do any harm."

"Okay, I'll go along with it, I don't think it will work but we can try," Draco shrugged, "You need to do a better job dodging bludgers, Harry. You must have been knocked around too many times. You've done a complete 180 on how you view the press."

McCain looked quickly from Draco to Harry, "You aren't playing Quidditch, are you Harry?"

Harry looked at her curiously, "I'm playing every now and then, why?" ignoring Draco's laugh as he said it. He had never mentioned his alternate identity to the director of the Center.

McCain walked around to her desk and sat down. "It just surprised me. So, all three of us will lead the tour tomorrow morning. Draco, I know you have a lot of work to get done. I need to speak to Harry for a few minutes. Perhaps when we are through he can come and find you and you can do a walkthrough together to make sure everything goes smoothly tomorrow."

Draco nodded curiously at the abrupt dismissal but left closing the door behind him. McCain waited for him to leave and then turned to Harry. "You can't play Quidditch." she stated it firmly.

"Of course I can play Quidditch. I've played it for years." Harry said with a laugh, he sat down in the chair opposite hers. "Why the concern?"

"Did you tell your healer that you play?"

"I don't have a healer and I certainly don't need one." he responded as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Someone must be treating your injury-"

"I don't have any injuries."

"You most certainly do." Healer McCain looked at him, "I know you consulted Healer Watson -"

"Who? You mean the healer that Hermione had examine me? That was over a year ago." Harry waved his hand dismissively.

"You haven't seen anyone in over a year? Surely Healer Watson told you that you needed to be seen by a healer."

"I chose not to, there is no need-" Harry was having a hard time keeping the anger out of his voice.

"This was not a simple injury, Harry. Quite frankly, I'm in shock. I had no idea you weren't seeing someone. I need to be very direct. I've never examined you, you know that. But I do know that Amoris Delere was used on you. This alone is enough to tell me that you need to be monitored by a healer and that you should not be playing Quidditch or any activities that could worsen the damage you have suffered."

"That is ridiculous. The damage, as you call it, happened over three years ago. Whatever healing needed to take place already has happened."

"That kind of loss can take decades to heal. Surely she showed you your memory fabric, the damaged caused by the spell-"

"That patchwork of Swiss cheese? Yes. She showed me." Harry said. He stood up, "There is nothing to talk about." Harry sighed impatiently, "Please don't worry about me. I'm going to meet Draco." he turned and walked out the door.

Draco was in the supply room between the two art rooms, unloading crates of supplies into drawers and cabinets. "Need help doing that?" Harry asked after looking at the number of crates that were waiting to be unpacked.

Draco looked up at him in surprise and then glanced at the crates. "It would help, but don't feel obligated."

Harry walked over to the nearest crate and used his wand to remove the nails and lifted off the lid. He peered inside, "Looks like paper supplies."

"Over there, shelves are marked by type of paper." Draco said pointing to the other side of the room. Harry nodded and levitated the box over to a closer table and started pulling out the packs of paper and sliding it onto the matching shelves. He noticed that Draco had taken off his robes and carefully set them aside. He was wearing black trousers and a long sleeved roll neck jumper in a soft gray color. Harry quickly turned back to the shelves before Draco caught him looking at him.

"So when do you think the house will be ready?" Draco asked after a while.

"Bought the furniture yesterday, with Fleur." Harry said, "Supposed to be delivered beginning of next week. So I'm hoping we'll be able to move in by maybe Wednesday."

"Let me know and I'll be able to get time away from here, to help move their things. Probably best not to use movers for that."

Harry nodded, "The Weasleys are going to help, too. Shouldn't take too long. Oh, we didn't buy anything for Teddy's room. Fleur figured we can move the furniture he has and then when you have time to plan what you want to do she can get something to match."

"That is a good idea." Draco paused and looked over at Harry, "Are you sure you want me there? I would have to do the painting at night when I'm done here and it would probably take a couple of weeks working two or three hours each night."

Harry carefully kept his head down, sorting the packets of paper, "What matters is Teddy, he is going to love it, and that is what is important. It isn't a problem. Maybe you can make it his Christmas gift from you." He hoped that his words sounded more confident than he felt. The thought of Draco Malfoy in his house every night sent a shiver down his back.

He looked up just in time to see Draco smile, just a quick flash of a smile. The smile completely transformed his face and made Harry realize how rarely it happened. At Hogwarts, Harry had often seen him laughing with his friends at the Slytherin table, or directing a mocking laugh towards Harry. With a deep breath, Harry reminded himself that what he remembered wasn't real though. Maybe, he had laughed around Harry when they had been seeing each other, he wondered what it had been like to -

"What are you thinking?" Draco's voice cut into his thoughts and Harry realized with a blush that he had actually been staring at Draco the whole time.

"What? Oh, sorry. Lost in thought there for a moment. Erm, Fleur wondered if there was a certain color we could paint the walls now, that would work for what you are going to do."

Draco raised an eyebrow but gave Harry's question some thought. "A shade of blue, I think. That way it can become the background for the sky. Let me give you a sample of it and your painters can match it." He walked across the room where row after rows of jars of paint were lined up. He reached out without hesitation for a particular blue tint and pulling a brush out of a drawer he painted a three inch patch onto a sheet of paper. He laid it on the table. "It will take a while for it to dry. Should be set by the time we are done with the walkthrough.

They had been working together for about a half hour, when Harry noticed the wand that Draco was using to levitate some supplies to a top shelf.

"That isn't your wand."

Draco glanced down at the slender wand in his hand, "It certainly is, I've had it for over a year."

"But it isn't the hawthorn wand."

Draco stared at him with an almost amused expression on his face, "Do you really think I could still use that one?"

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about it. They gave it back to you, didn't they?"

"Yes, I still have it." Draco shrugged and looked away, "Garrick made this one for me, when his shop reopened last year,"

Harry wanted to ask him why he didn't want to use his old wand but the look on Draco's face forbade any questions. He nodded and added the crate he had emptied to the pile in the corner and opened the next one.

"Harry."

"Hmmm?" Harry didn't look up from the crate he was trying to sort out.

"Where did the scars come from?" Harry looked up in surprise at Draco who was leaning against the countertop. Harry flushed and looked back into the box, pulling out bundles of string.

"I told you. They just happened along the way."

"You don't get a twenty inch scar from front to back on your way to the market." Draco snapped.

"You do if you are a little careless and there is a certain Hungarian Horntail that holds a grudge against you." Harry said with a reluctant laugh. "That one happened in dragon camp."

"You're allergic to Horntails."

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Draco, "Of course you know about that weakness of mine." he shrugged, "Same dragon, actually. Turns out that dragons have a very long smell memory and she recognized me my first day, and attacked me within seconds. Charlie said it was the fastest anyone had almost died at camp," Harry smiled at the memory.

"You think that is funny?"

"It is kind of, if you think about it. I take down Voldemort and almost get done in by a pissed off dragon."

"How bad was the reaction this time?" Harry stared at him for a moment. The "this time" threw him. No matter how many times it happened he couldn't get used to the fact that Draco knew more about him than almost anyone else.

"Bit worse," Harry reflexively rubbed his side, "As dragons get older they build up more fire-oil on their skin, and it gets more potent. I was laid up for a while." Draco eyed him suspiciously but Harry turned back and started unpacking the crate again. A while, wasn't too big of a stretch he thought to himself. He'd been three weeks in the infirmary. "Charlie Weasley was furious, threatened to send me home as soon as I could portkey out again."

"But he didn't."

"Nah, he is more bark than bite. I promised to be more careful. And obviously I didn't work with the horntails anymore." He levitated the crate he emptied to the corner. "That was the last one."

Draco looked like he didn't want to drop the topic but nodded anyway, "Thanks for helping. I'd meant to do it yesterday. The art counselor isn't arriving until tomorrow, some problem with the portkey coming in from Canada."

"Have you met him? Oh, of course, you were there for the interviews." Harry had still been playing Quidditch when the BMP board had conducted the staff interviews. "Was it a little odd participating in the interview of the person who was going to be your boss?"

"I didn't know it at the time. Hadn't been turned down by St. Mungo's yet, but I don't think it will be a problem. He is a talented artist as well as a counselor. Since I've never had lessons, I hope to learn a lot from him." Draco said quietly.

"You never took lessons?"

"My father didn't think that dabbling in paints was a suitable occupation. So I just taught myself, using books and practicing."

"You're good at it. I saw the mural you did at Hogwarts. It was really good." Harry flushed, thinking of the drawing he still had, of them dancing. He didn't dare mention it, he wondered if Draco knew he had it. He had it out the night before, studying it and thinking about the dance they had just shared, wondering it how it had been in comparison to all the dances he knew now that he couldn't remember.

Draco's voice broke into his thoughts, "We should do the walkthrough. Figure out who is going to say what. Thanks for helping with this."

"Glad to help." Harry said, "Hope you can find where I put the stuff."

"That is what Accio is for," Draco said with a laugh. Draco led Harry through all of the buildings and gave him a review of each building's use and the other statistics he would need for the next day. It was nearly an hour later as they were walking up to the main building to retrieve the paint sample that Harry stopped short. McCain was standing on the front steps of the building, with another woman in St. Mungo's green robes. Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry realized that it was Healer Watson. What could be so serious that McCain would bring her all the way out to Wiltshire?

Draco gave him a curious look. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked between the serious look on the two women's faces, "I don't know." Doesn't look good though." he thought, glancing at Draco he said "I'll catch up with you. I think they are waiting for me."

McCain looked a little relieved as Harry came forward. "What's going on?" he asked a little brusquely as Draco continued into the building, giving them a curious look over his shoulder as he went.

Healer Watson stepped forward, "Mr. Potter. When Healer McCain flooed me an hour ago and told me that you never had sought treatment. Well-"

"Let's take this to my office." McCain said with a look around.

oOOOooOoOo

It was two hours later when Harry finally emerged from the building. The sun was already low in the sky and he turned towards the drive, his only thought was of getting away, being alone as quickly as possible. He didn't hear his name being called out until he felt a hand on his shoulder and reflexively he reached for his wand.

Draco backed away, hands held up. "Just wanted to give you this." He held out the piece of paper painted blue. "I thought I had missed you, when you didn't come back for it. Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Are you sure, you don't look that good. If there is anything I can help with-"

Harry angrily rounded on him, "Actually, Malfoy. You've already done quite enough." Harry turned and just stopped himself from running down the rest of the drive to the gate. As soon as it opened he slipped through and apparated away.

He landed in the garden of his rented Devon cottage. The breath he had been holding finally burst out of him. He forced himself to not move, slowly taking the deep breaths that Charlie had taught him to calm himself. The rage that had threatened to overwhelm him started to ease.

"Think priorities," he muttered to himself. "Teddy." Checking the time he realized that Ron should already be back at George's flat. He made his way to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of floo powder.

"Ron!"

"What's up, Harry?"

"Can you kip at your folks tonight? I had something come up at the cottage. Just want you there for protection if they need it."

"Sure, not a problem. You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. I'll be back tomorrow." Harry quickly ducked out of the fire before Ron could ask more questions. He closed the floo and made his way to his bedroom and changed into his grubby clothes that he used to walk out on the moor. A half hour later he was sitting atop the tor. Had it really been only three nights ago that he had come here after dancing with Draco? It had all become so complicated so fast. He rested his head against the rock and willed himself to try and make sense of what he had learned from the two healers and decide what to do next.

The movement of a bird in the sky caught his eye. It was a hawk riding the updraft coming from lower moorlands. Harry studied its flight carefully watching how it rode the wind and then twisted and turned downward as it sought to catch a glimpse of prey on the ground and then fly back up to regain its height. Unconsciously he was moving his own body in unison with the bird, wondering how he could make the same moves on a broom. Imagining how it would feel to be so effortless in the air.

By the time the hawk had taken its final plummet downwards, talons out, snagging a ground squirrel and soaring upwards, its wings working hard as it carried away the prey it had captured, Harry realized that there was really nothing to decide.

The sound of a foot slipping on the rocky path was the first warning he had that someone was approaching. He cautiously slid his wand out of his sleeve. Leaning forward he peered over the edge of the tor to the path down below. Hermione. She was standing with her hand shading her eyes as she looked around trying to find him.

"Up here, Hermione." He said with a sigh, waving his hand. She started, looking around not realizing where his voice was coming from. Finally she looked up and saw him.

Shaking her head she smiled, "Am I coming up or are you coming down?" Harry noticed wryly that she didn't give him any other option.

"I'll come down. Not much room up here." Putting away his wand, he cautiously climbed down the rock face until he stood beside her.

"Ron flooed you?"

Hermione nodded, "He was worried, said something was wrong." she looked at him closely, "By the look of you I would say he was right."

"Something came up," Harry said, hesitant to say more. Hermione slipped her arm through Harry's as they headed farther down the footpath, carefully finding their way on the rocky path. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping with it, the wind blowing cold against their faces. It was this time of the late afternoon that he loved, the wind whistling through the dried grasses and gorse almost sounded like the sea.

Turning to give her a glance, he appreciated that she didn't try to say anything. A couple of years ago she would have been badgering him with questions, now she was waiting patiently until he was ready to talk. He stopped walking and took a deep breath, "I was at the Center. Talked with Draco and McCain. The three of us are going to lead the media walkthrough tomorrow."

"That is a good idea." she said with a smile, "but I doubt if that is why you are upset."

"No. Yes. That isn't all," Harry looked over at her, "Somehow it came up while I was talking to them that I hadn't ever gone to a healer. She..." he took a deep breath, "McCain was, let's just call it alarmed. I didn't worry about it and went off with Draco. When I got back from the walkthrough she had flooed Watson, that healer from St. Mungo's. We went back to her office and they forced me to listen to them. About the whole obliviate thing." He stopped, not wanting to have to tell her.

"What did they tell you?"

"They told me things that I didn't know." He took a deep breath and told the worst of it, "Turns out that because of what they call 'the damage' that any type of trauma, even slipping on ice and banging my head, could cause me to lose all my memories."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione clutched tightly at his arm. She stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Yes. Oh, Harry." he mimed. "I can't get my mind around it. Everything being gone, being like Lockhart. So, I came here to think. And I decided that I can't be afraid of what could happen. What might never happen."

"But Harry, isn't there anything they could do?" Hermione said, "Surely there is something."

"There are potential treatments but there are no guarantees that it wouldn't be worse than what I have now." Harry said bitterly. "There is a reason why Amoris Delere wasn't used for over a century. Too unstable."

"But that means you can't play Quidditch! You are always getting banged by other players or bludgers-"

"I'm not going to stop playing. I can't stop. You have no idea how good it felt all summer. To be out flying every day. Having no one stare at me. Just getting out and being a regular bloke."

"You could still be Hank, just don't play Quidditch. Please, Harry, if what they say is true it isn't worth the risk."

"It is to me. How often have I gotten to do what I like and just have fun doing it? I'm not giving it up. There are risks in everything. Maybe I'll clunk my head on some tree branch while taking a hike. I can't not live my life, Hermione. Besides if it does happen, the beauty of it is I won't even know."

Hermione had tears in her eyes that she wiped on the back of her hand, "We would know. I don't want to lose you, Harry. Please, think about this some more. Let me talk to the healers, find out if there is anything else that they can do. Don't make any rash decisions, talk to Ron."

Harry shrugged, "The healers could be wrong too, I already have gotten hit by bludgers and nothing happened. Not to mention all the banging around I got during the war. Nothing happened. McCain and Watson are probably just making too big of a deal of nothing. I'll think about it, but I'm not going to make any promises."

After a pause they started walking again until they came to the crest of the hill and could see for miles. Harry sat down and Hermione nestled beside him, their arms around each other and her head resting on his shoulder. Like they had done while on the run and Ron had left them. Both of them taking comfort in the other with no worries of the affection being misunderstood.

"Was Draco there? What did Draco say about what you learned?"

"He doesn't know. He wasn't there for that part. We worked together for a while, setting up the art supply room. I left right after talking to the Healers, couldn't even look at him."

Harry took a pained deep breath. "What kills me, Hermione, is that I like him. We worked together for a couple of hours putting things away and it was nice. I liked talking to him, even though it was a little awkward" he said the words quietly. It was actually a relief to say the words out loud. Hermione's hand tightened on his arm but still she didn't say anything. "That damn photo in the Prophet, I know everyone can see it on my face. Staring after him like a lovesick fool."

Hermione laughed gently, "No, you don't look lovesick. Just...regretful, sad even."

"I do. Regret, I mean." he picked up and threw a rock down the hill, watching it tumble downwards, "I wish things could be different. That we didn't have this whole thing between us. I wish he was just a bloke that I'd met for the first time. That I could ask him out and see if we could be more than friends."

"But you can't do that, can you?"

He shook his head, "I can't forget what happened. What makes things worse is that I have dreams every night, Hermione. Random flashes of what happened between us. I don't know, maybe that is why I find him so interesting. I see these little scraps of us together, laughing, dancing, other stuff." Harry flushed but couldn't stop himself from talking now that he had started, "But, what he did. To me. To us. Who could do that to someone else?"

"Someone who loved you more than he loved himself. Someone who was willing to sacrifice everything to try and make sure that you lived. And he certainly wouldn't have known how dangerous the spell was, Snape may have, but not Draco. He wouldn't have done it if he'd known, I don't think."

"Snape." Harry gave a bitter laugh, "He finally got his revenge didn't he? He hated me for all those years and he was able to convince Draco to do this and destroy my life. Snape did good. He helped our side. He made it possible to defeat Voldemort, but I don't think he ever stopped hating me."

"It wasn't that straightforward, you know that."

Harry ignored her, "And Draco, sixth year. All the fights. The shouting and hexing. All the time he was just faking the hate. Or maybe he wasn't, there is no way I can know. How can I ever trust what he says is real? That is what makes this whole thing so impossible for me."

"He has had a lifetime of having to hide who he was inside. You met his father. You know what evil things he was capable of doing. Can you imagine being raised by a man like that and having to do everything he said or face the consequences? He used the Imperius curse on Draco. Tortured him, Harry."

"I know, I know. But Draco had choices. He could have gone to Dumbledore, he could have-"

"He was frightened for his mother. He wouldn't leave her to face Lucius alone."

Harry nodded, his jaw clenched tight as he squinted into the setting sun. "Do you think I'm wrong. To not be willing to-"

"Wrong? Of course not, what you are feeling is honest and legitimate. It is remarkable that you have been able to come as far as you have. What you have been through not just in the last year but since you came to Hogwarts. You've always just rolled with everything that was thrown at you. This is different, though, it isn't an insane wizard who decided that you have to die because of a silly prophecy. No, this is personal, extremely personal. I don't think many could forgive him."

"I wish that things could be different but then I remember sitting in the trial and watching the screen. Watching myself on that screen. I see those same things in the dreams. I try to figure them out, put together the pieces. I want to hold on to them. They are all I have to try and figure out what happened-"

"That isn't true. You can talk to Draco about it. He wants to help."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Not since he tried to give me his journal last April. I told him that he should give it to you."

"He tried. I turned him down." Harry grimaced, "They are his journals. His memories. I want mine."

Hermione looked like she was going to argue more but she took a deep breath and stopped herself. "But despite it all, you like him."

Harry laughed, a short bitter laugh that caught in his throat. "I like him. And I don't know what the hell I should do about it. Half of me wants to just pack up and go back to Romania. Mountains. Dragons. Charlie. It was simple. No bloody photographers following me around. It was easier being far away from here."

"Why did you come back?" Harry glanced over at Hermione, he loved how she could gently lead him through a conversation. Make him realize things that he hadn't even admitted to himself.

"I missed you and Ron. And because I knew if I wanted to be a part of Teddy's life I had to be here." he hesitated, "Charlie was constantly after me to come back, to deal with everything. He knew about the dreams I was having. So, even if Quidditch hadn't brought me back, I probably would have come back eventually anyway."

"Those things are all still true. Good reasons to be here. I won't tell you not to go back. I want what is best for you. I want you to have a chance to be happy."

He nodded, "As crazy as my life has been everything seems to happen for a reason. Second year when Ron and I missed the Hogwarts Express? We took the flying car and Ron's wand broke when we crashed into the willow. His broken wand is the only reason Lockhart's obliviate misfired and erased his memory and not ours. We go to see a Quidditch game in Bulgaria and now I'm playing for the Cannons. There are reasons things happen. I think I just have to let what is going to happen, happen."

"No matter where it leads?" Hermione asked softly. Harry nodded. They sat quietly for a few minutes, until Harry's eyes were drawn to a giant cloud of birds gliding and soaring against the setting sun. He pointed it out to Hermione and they watched the flock of hundred birds as they flew in unison, a rolling clouds of wings and wind that filled the sky with waves of movement. The air was filled with the sight and sounds of the dance they were witnessing.

"What are they doing?" Harry whispered for fear that talking loudly would disturb the magic of what they were seeing.

"They are starlings. It is called a murmuration, they do it at night as they are finding a place to settle for the night."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"I don't know how to help you," Hermione said with a sad smile. "I wish I could make this better for you. I want you, of all people, to be happy. You've earned it."

"I'm happy up there." Harry waved his hands at the sky, "Flying. I feel like everything falls away and it is just me and the wind. And I'm not going to let anyone tell me not to do it anymore."

"I was hoping that you could be happy on the ground, too." Hermione said with a laugh. "But seriously, with Draco. Just give it time. And if you really can't see yourself with Draco, maybe you'll meet someone else. Remember, we're only nineteen, for Merlin's sake. There is no rush for you to get involved with someone."

"Easy for you to say, you've got Ron."

"Yes, I do. And maybe someday you'll have a Ron of your own, or a Josh, or a Stephen, or-"

Hermione broke off laughing as Harry gave her a friendly shove and stood up. Shaking his head at her he reached down and helped her to her feet.


	24. Past, Present, Future

Harry walked slowly up the drive to the Center. After spending the night in Devon, staying up late talking to Hermione he felt better about having to face Draco again. Harry made his way to the art rooms and found Draco sitting at a table with another wizard. They both looked up from the files they had been studying as Harry entered the room. "Hello, Draco." Harry said a little nervously. Draco gave him an assessing look and then nodded. The other wizard had dark hair and blue eyes, and like Draco he was wearing the robes with the Center's emblem on them.

Both men stood up, "Harry. I don't think you've met David Taylor, our art counselor. David, Harry Potter. He is on the BMP board with me."

Harry shook hands with the dark haired wizard, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Taylor."

"Call me David, please." the wizard said with an easy smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Harry. How are you getting settled? I understand you're from Canada."

"Yes, I hail from British Columbia, but I've been living in New York City for the last couple of years finishing my training."

"Wiltshire must be an adjustment from New York City."

"That is definitely one of the positives of the position. Too many people packed into one place in New York. I love what I've seen of Wiltshire. Beautiful countryside, I'm looking forward to exploring during my time off." They chatted for a few more minutes, all the time Harry was conscious of Draco studying him.

Harry glanced over at Draco "Are you ready for the walkthrough?" Draco nodded. Saying goodbye to David they both headed out the door. As soon as they were outside of the room Harry turned to Draco.

"I need to apologize, for yesterday when I left." he took a deep breath, "It was really rude of me."

"I'm more worried about what had caused the change. Everything seemed fine before you went to talk to the healer from St. Mungo's." Harry looked closely at Draco, of course he would have recognized Watson's robes.

"Yes, er, that was Watson. McCain brought her over to talk to me. Nothing really important."

"Not important, but enough to make you pissed off at me and race out of here like you were being chased by Dementors."

Harry shook his head, "Fine. It was important but I don't feel like talking to you about it. Is that better?"

"More honest. Which is what I want and can accept." Draco looked at him, "Still want to do the walkthrough?"

"That is why I'm here."

"I see you've even conceded to wearing robes for the occasion." Draco said, "No Muggle clothes today?"

"We are representing the Center so robes are more appropriate. At least that is what Hermione told me." Harry said with a nervous laugh. "Let's get this over with."

OoOOoOoO

At last they were through with the tour and they headed back into the building.

"How did you think it went?" Harry asked.

"As well as we could have expected. Won't really know until the papers write their stories. Salazar only knows how they will twist it."

Harry nodded in agreement, Draco looked at him. "It is lunchtime. Do you want to join David and me in the canteen?"

"No, I have to get over to the house. Painters are there and I need to make sure Kreacher didn't tell them to paint it all gray again. Besides, I sure you are going to be busy with the arrivals."

Draco nodded. "Is it okay if I come over this weekend to see Teddy?"

"Of course, you don't really need to ask. The Weasleys won't mind."

"I was thinking more of you." Draco looked over at him, his gray eyes looking at him concerned. "I still don't understand what is acceptable to you and what isn't. Especially after yesterday."

Harry took a deep breath and decided to be honest with Draco. "I don't know how I feel. Sometimes something happens, like yesterday that makes me so angry that I can't stand the sight of you. Other times I have no problem spending time with you. If you can live with that then we can just go along like we have been doing."

"You aren't going to tell me, are you? What they told you that made you angry?" Draco uncharacteristically ran a hand through his blond hair, Harry couldn't help watching the movement and wondering what it felt like.

He sighed and shook his head, "No. Because it really doesn't make a difference when it all comes down to it."

"But obviously I did something. You said so as you were leaving."

"Listen. Draco. Drop it. Trust me on this one. Come by the Burrow on Saturday for the afternoon and supper. I'll clear it with Molly." Draco looked like he wanted to continue to argue but just then Taylor came up to them.

"Are you done? We need to finish going through the rest of the patient profiles."

Harry nodded, "Yes, we're done. I'll see you this weekend, Draco. Nice to meet you David." He shook hands with both men and turned and left.

OoOOOO

Harry was relieved to see the next morning that the Prophet chose to focus on the Center and not on him and Draco, with the exception of publishing more pictures of the two of them leading the tour than actual photographs of the Center.

The next three days Harry spent every minute making sure that everything was going to be ready in time for Andromeda and Teddy to move in. With relief on Friday afternoon the painters packed up their brushes and drop clothes and everything was ready for the furniture to be delivered on Monday. George and Ginny stopped by after closing up the shop. Ginny had started working for George, replacing Ron who had started Auror training in July.

"This is really nice, Harry. I can't believe it is the same house." Ginny said with a smile, "Just think, five years ago we were using extendable ears to try and hear what the grownups were talking about."

"And Fred and I had just gotten our apparition licenses and were so annoyed that we couldn't go anywhere that we used it to pop from floor to floor." George said.

"That was really annoying." Ginny said, wrinkling her nose. George laughed and nodded.

"We specialized in annoying, didn't we?"

Harry couldn't help remembering how George and Fred used to finish each other's sentences. Each knowing what the other was going to say. Now that it was just George he didn't talk nearly as much, preferring to be present but rarely participating in conversations.

"Let's floo Hermione and Ron and get some takeout. Celebrate the house being done." Harry said suddenly wanting to shake the melancholy.

"Luna, too?" Ginny asked, "She should be home from work by now."

"Sure, why not?"

Two hours later they had devoured the curry takeout that Hermione and Ron had brought with them and washed it down with pints of ale from the off-license down the street..

"Ugh. I ate too much." Ginny said with a groan. "Why did you let me eat that last piece of naan?"

"I know better than to try to turn a Weasley away from food," Harry said with a grin. "But, I know I'm going to have to add a couple of miles to my run tomorrow."

"Have to keep fit, don't you Harry?" George said, "Can't have the Prophet saying that Harry Potter has lost his, what did they call it? Ah yes, the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor with his chiseled physique and rare but radiant smile?"

"Sounds like you've been reading Witch Weekly." Harry said with a grin, "Now, why would that be? Perhaps you are secretly crushing on me?"

"You found me out!" George laughed, "Who am I to resist your charms that would coax, what was it? Ah yes, 'coax gold away from a Niffler.' How could I possibly resist such a man?"

"Because you are straight?" Ron asked, "Please don't come out of the closet now, having Charlie and Harry bent is more than enough."

"Never know, Ron." George said to Ron, with a wink to Harry, "Maybe they know something we don't. Haven't you ever wondered?"

"NO!" Ron said, horrified, "Please don't make me vomit."

"Gee, thanks Ron." Harry laughed, "Like that makes me feel good."

"You know what I mean-" Ron protested.

Harry laughed, "Yes, I know."

"Besides, how many most eligible bachelors are going to be living with a grandmother and her three-year old." Ron said. "We've all moved out on our own, Harry. Seems kind of funny that you are doing it in reverse."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "I don't mind. It is the right thing to do. Besides, I have a floor to myself. Like having my own flat, but it will be nice knowing that whenever I want company I just have to go downstairs."

"Is Draco still going to do the mural?" Hermione asked.

"I think so, he said it would be after the Center is settled in. Maybe in a couple of weeks."

Luna who had been quiet all through dinner looked over at Harry, "You should think about not being here when he is here."

"I, er, what?" Harry said.

"Draco has a hard time spending time with you." Luna looked over at Harry, "It is like having a plate of chocolates in front of him and not being able to eat any."

Harry blinked, stunned. "What? He never said anything."

"Of course, he feels the same way about wrackspurts." Luna said with a small smile, "He can hardly resist talking to them but he knows he can't do it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said, seeking to change the topic, "How are things where you work? Erised Press? You've been there six months, haven't you?"

"They don't want to publish my book on Crumple Horned Snorkacks but I like it anyway. I think children's books are more interesting than grown up ones, don't you? They accept what is real without silly arguments."

"Sure, that makes sense." Harry realized with a start that she was probably right. Having spent so much time with Teddy he knew how imaginative and accepting the little boy was. Luna turned her head to watch the windows that were showing the moon setting over the water at Shell Cottage.

Harry looked over at Ginny, "Want to get a workout in tomorrow? Play some Quidditch? I need to get some time on my broom."

Ginny smiled, "I would love to, Neville is spending the weekend at the Center, making sure his folks settle in okay. I haven't flown since summer though, I'm pretty rusty."

"Do you think you should, Harry?" Hermione asked, sending him a meaningful glance. Harry just shook his head at her, he didn't want her bringing up what they had talked about out on the moor here. She bit her lip and looked away, Harry knew that she was probably just waiting to make her argument in private.

"Of course, I should, I don't want to fall off my broom come April when the season starts again." Harry looked over at Ron and George, "In fact, how about you two? We could play two against two."

"Can't do it," Ron said with a regretful shake of his head, "Have a training exercise tomorrow."

George replied, "I can't. Still getting our stock in order for the Christmas rush, I have some potions brewing that need monitoring this weekend. In fact," he glanced at Ginny, "You were supposed to help but I suppose I can let you off for the morning."

"So seeker games it is." Harry smiled, he couldn't help but be grateful that his and Ginny's relationship had gone back to the easy-going friendship that they had enjoyed before they'd started dating.

"Am I going to be playing Harry or Hank? Who should I look for on the pitch?"

"If you don't mind it will be Harry." Harry said, a faint flush rising in his cheeks. "I'm trying to, er, be more visible. To see if being out more helps eliminate the fuss that happens."

"Good for you, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "I was wondering if that is why you did the walkthrough."

He nodded, "Maybe, if I'm out and about more, it will be less of a novelty."

"You could just wash the Drimples off, Harry." Luna said, "Then everyone wouldn't follow you around."

"Drimples?" Harry looked over at the blonde who had been silent through most of the meal, "I have Drimples?"

"Of course, how else would the reporters know where you are all the time?" Luna said, seriously, "All the reporters put Drimples on people they want to follow."

OoOOOOOOO

He and Ginny met early the next morning, hoping to get to the public Quidditch pitch before anyone else. When they got there they found that there was already a game in progress so they found seats in the stands to wait their turn.

Ginny leaned back, letting the weak November sun warm her. "Do you mind being back here?" she asked suddenly.

"You mean in London?" Harry looked at her in surprise.

"No, England. I wasn't sure that you would come back. When you left last year."

Harry shrugged, "I never planned to be gone forever."

"I was afraid that you would stay away, like Charlie."

"No, I don't think I could do that, the dragons are interesting but I really don't want to shovel dragon manure my whole life."

"Why does Charlie? He's been in Romania practically my entire life." Ginny said, "I feel like I hardly know him."

"You should go visit him. See how he works with the dragons. He really is amazing with them. It would probably make sense to you if you could see him in the camp. He understands the dragons, somehow. No one can train a dragon but he manages to communicate with them and the dragons respect him."

"Maybe." Ginny said with a shrug. She hesitated and then looked over at him, "Harry, did you and he-" She was cut off as one of the players in the air made a low pass and circled back towards them.

"Are you waiting to play? Do you want to just fly with us?" the blond man who'd been playing chaser called down to them. "Name your positions."

Harry glanced at Ginny who nodded her agreement, "Sure, I usually play seeker, and Ginny here is a chaser, but wherever you want to put us. Just wanted to get some broom time."

The blond flashed a smile that reminded Harry of Draco's smile and he hastily pushed back the thought. "Say, has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Harry Potter?" Harry was glad he had worn his hair down. The scar was covered up by the loose hair.

Ginny burst out laughing and Harry just grinned, "Once or twice, must be the glasses. Let's play."

They quickly sorted out the teams and spent the next hour playing a lighthearted game of Quidditch. After a season of playing for the Cannons where every point counted it was great to play just for fun. Harry was careful to match his flying to the skills of the other players. By the sideways glances he was getting from the other players he suspected that the others had guessed who he was, but they didn't say anything to him.

Ginny was laughing delightedly, having fun with the other chaser. As he circled high above the pitch he caught sight of the snitch fluttering close to the ground. Forgetting himself he immediately went into a steep dive for it, leaning low against his broom he accelerated and snapped it out of the air before the other seeker even had a chance to respond.

They all landed and Harry good naturedly tossed the snitch back to the blond who invited them to play.

"That was incredible!" The blond player exclaimed excitedly as the rest of the players landed around them, "I've never seen anyone but Krum or Black dive for a snitch like that!"

Harry laughed, "Probably a little foolhardy. Thank you for letting us join in. We should probably get going."

"Sure, we are out here most Saturday mornings. Any time you want to join us, just show up. My name is Ren, by the way." he held out his hand to Harry.

Harry smiled and shook his hand, "Appreciate the invite, we may take you up on that. My name is Harry."

"That is quite a coincidence, isn't it? You look like Harry Potter and you're name- oh Merlin." Ren did a double-take, staring at Harry's forehead where the scar was just visible through the lock of his hair that was hanging down. "I'm such an idiot."

His friends looked at Ren in disbelief that he hadn't recognized Harry. Harry and Ginny quickly waved goodbye and made their way off the pitch and towards the apparition point. Harry had his arm casually over Ginny's shoulders as he carried both their brooms in his other.

"That was really good, Harry. I miss playing."

"We should do this again, you are really good." Harry said, "You're easily as good a chaser as the ones on the team."

Ginny shrugged. "I used to dream about playing professionally. After the war though, after losing Fred, it just didn't seem as important. Oh, speaking of teams. Dad asked me to remind you about the Cannon season tickets you promised for the Ministry's charity ball."

"I forgot about that, I'll have to swing over to the Burrow with them this afternoon."

After leaving Ginny he went back to the cottage and found the tickets and apparated to the Burrow. He knew that Draco was going to be there later in the afternoon. Teddy was already excited about his visit. It would be easy enough to make up an excuse to be gone by the time Draco arrived but he found himself not wanting to leave.

Harry was out in the garden with Teddy when Draco walked up from the road. He was surprised to see that Draco was wearing Muggle clothing, black jeans with a white collared shirt and a steel grey sweater. They nodded in greeting as Teddy ran over to greet his cousin.

"Nanna says we are moving in five days, Draco!" Teddy held up his hand and very carefully counted to five on his fingers. "That's just one hand away!"

"Do you have all your toys packed?"

"Uh, huh!" Teddy said seriously, "Harry went to Nanna's house and packed all of my toys. Even Scoundrel."

"Well, you have to have Scoundrel, don't you? He wouldn't like to be left behind."

"Uh, uh. And Harry found him in the boxes so I can play with him here."

Harry looked over at Draco as the little boy ran off to chase a gnome. "How is it going at the Center?"

"Good. A few glitches here and there, but overall it is going smoothly. The next group will arrive on Monday."

"I saw Luna last night, she mentioned her dad was coming over next."

Draco nodded, "It will be good for her to have him at the Center. It reminds her a bit of their home, she thinks he will be more comfortable there."

Harry remembered the odd shape of the Lovegood house and didn't see how the Center could possibly resemble it. "I suppose." he said doubtfully.

"Luna associates things with their energy rather than how they actually look. You may notice that we have dirigible plums growing on the side of the guest houses now. Longbottom and Luna planted them." Draco said with a half-smile. "Are you packed up? Ready for the move?"

Harry laughed, "Doesn't take much to move my things. They all still fit in my school trunk, or close enough, besides I'll be still using my cottage during the season when I'm too tired to apparate back to London."

"I shudder to think what is in that trunk." Draco said dryly, "You probably are still toting around every quill you ever broke at school."

Harry had a flashback to Hermione and himself kneeling beside the trunk the night that Draco's wand had revealed its secret. The desperation he had felt digging through it as they found clues that seemed to prove what they'd seen on the screen that day. He stiffened and looked away from Draco. Fighting to suppress the all too familiar flickers of anger and resentment.

"What's wrong?" he heard Draco say, and he forced himself to look over at him.

"Nothing."

"You've gone all tense." Draco said, "What about your school trunk could make you so-" Draco broke off and looked at Harry, his gray eyes sharp as he took in Harry's face.

"Right." Harry nodded, "I did clean it out."

"What did you find?" Draco had gone paler than usual and turned to look at Teddy who appeared to be arguing with the gnome that he had cornered next to the shed.

"The albums, a practice snitch, the coin and erm, a drawing." Harry said tensely. "And some candies that Dumbledore had poisoned with love potion. And a piece of Slytherin scarf." he added.

"You'd kept the scarf?" Draco said incredulously.

"Obviously." Harry said. "Since it was still at the bottom of my bloody trunk. Have no idea why."

"That was from when we had detention with Snape-"

"Stop. I really can't hear about it, not yet." Harry said, "Don't push, please."

"You're the one who brought it up in the first place," Draco snapped before he could stop himself. "Fine. I'll go spend time with Teddy, it is why I came here today. I didn't mean to antagonize you." He stalked away without looking at Harry again.

Harry cursed and went back towards the house. He hated the fact that he wanted Draco to finish his story, to tell him about the damn scarf. What little Draco had said finally made the dream of him and Draco in the Potions classroom wearing green scarves wrapped around their faces make sense. Detention. Knowing Snape it had probably been something wretched and smelly. But if he let Draco tell him about it, it would be accepting everything that had happened to him. He wasn't ready to do that.

From the kitchen window he watched Draco and Teddy playing, Luna's words from the night before floated back to him. It was easy, too easy to just focus on what had happened to him. He tried imagining what it must feel like for Draco. Although he hated to admit it, he could see why it would be hard for Draco to be around Harry. He wondered if the blond regretted this new friendship that they were tentatively working towards.

OoooO

Draco avoided Harry the rest of the afternoon. He fought against the anger he felt at Harry's refusal to listen to his explanation about the scarf. It was Harry's right he knew. Harry had been the injured party. That Harry refused to know about anything that happened between them angered him even though it shouldn't.

At supper he could feel Harry studying him, but Draco avoided looking at him and focused on Teddy. Molly and Andromeda carried on a lively conversation that made less obvious the awkward silence between Draco and Harry.

When the meal was over Harry went to the far corner with Arthur, playing chess on a rickety old table. Teddy and Draco ended up sitting on the carpet, playing Spitting Dragons, gleefully flinging down cards as fast as they could. When the clock struck eight o'clock, Andromeda looked up from her needlework and announced it was Teddy's bedtime. Teddy immediately ran over to Harry. "Harry put me to bed! Dragonback ride! Dragonback ride!"

"Alright, Little Dragon, let's get going." Harry said easily, as he leaned down and Teddy scrambled up on his back, wrapping his little arms around Harry's neck. Soon there were the sounds of a tub filling and hoots and hollers from Teddy mixed with the low baritone of Harry's voice.

"Teddy loves Harry putting him to bed. He doesn't give him nearly as much trouble as he does me." Draco nodded at his aunt. The affection that his cousin had for Harry was obvious. As he had played with Teddy he had realized that he had to talk to Harry. They needed to sort out some kind of agreement about what was acceptable and what wasn't, if they were going to continue to meet like they had been doing all week.

"Oh dear, Teddy forgot Scoundrel." Molly Weasley said, spotting the well-worn stuffed animal. She set aside her knitting to get up when Draco stopped her.

"I'll take it up." Draco said as he picked up the toy and made his way up to the room that Teddy was sleeping in. Standing in the doorway he stopped short as he saw Teddy curled up in Harry's lap in the rocking chair, two toy dragons clutched in his hand. Teddy's hair was still damp from his bath and was a dark black that matched Harry's own. He was wearing footed jammies and the sight of him in Harry's lap made Draco catch his breath.

"...and that is when Charlie-" Harry was saying.

"Wrangler Charlie!" Teddy interrupted excitedly.

"Right, that is when Wrangler Charlie decided that if the naughty baby Swedish Short-Snouts weren't going to land and go back into the cave that he would have to make them..." Draco watched as Harry, with a flick of his wrist, made the two dragons in Teddy's hands levitate. The little boy clapped his hands in delight.

"Make them fly up high, Harry!" Harry smiled and the dragons rose higher.

"Wrangler Charlie made a lasso out of rope and flung it high in the air, catching the tail of the first naughty Short-Snout. And then he started pulling and pulling with all his might." Draco watched as Harry reached up with his arms as if pulling on a rope and slowly one of the two floating dragons began to sink downwards, jerking as if being pulled by the tail. "And soon Wrangler Charlie had the little dragon back in the corral and eating his supper. Of course, when the brother who was flying up in the treetops saw his brother eating he decided that he'd better fly down before his brother ate all of the food and there wouldn't be any left for him."

Harry made the other dragon toy fly gracefully downwards and land back in Teddy's hands.

"Another! Another! Another story!" Teddy said, holding up the dragons for Harry to make fly again.

"No, Teddy, it is bedtime. Time for you to be a good little dragon and go to sleep. Where is Scoundrel?" Harry looked around for the stuffed dog and stopped as he saw Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"Here is Scoundrel. I didn't want to interrupt your story." Draco walked into the room and handed him to Teddy.

"Draco tell me story?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Nice try, it is time for bed, young man." Draco said firmly. Teddy reluctantly climbed into bed and Harry pulled the sheets up to his chin.

"Good night, Harry, Good night Draco. Good night Angel Mummy and Daddy." Teddy said sleepily.

"Good night Teddy," Draco went into the hallway. A minute later, Harry slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He looked surprised to see Draco still standing there.

"That went a little too easily, we'll have to see how long it takes him to tromp downstairs and ask for a glass of water." Harry hesitated, and then said, "About before. I didn't mean to get angry. I-"

"I shouldn't have said anything." Draco said. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Harry glanced at him. "What happened to snarky Draco Malfoy? I think that is the thing that throws me the most about you."

Draco laughed softly, "That prat? He still is around, sometimes. I let him out at midnight to howl at the moon."

Harry laughed as they both started down the stairs.

"How long have you been able to do wandless?" Draco asked with a sidelong glance.

Harry's foot hesitated as he stepped down to take the next step and then he shrugged. "A while, I'm still learning. It takes a lot of focus to do anything harder than levitating or accio."

"Sure, because wandless accio is so easy." Draco said dryly and was awarded with a quick laugh from Harry, "How did you find out you could do it?" He was fascinated. He had always suspected that Harry would be able to do it but usually wandless ability takes a long time to master even for the most powerful wizards. That he could do it at nineteen was just so typically Harry. They were walking into the living room and all the adults looked up at them.

"Molly, shall I make a pot of tea?" Harry asked and Molly looked up from her knitting and smiled.

"That would be lovely, dear. There are biscuits in the jar, too." Harry turned towards the kitchen and motioned for Draco to follow him. Draco watched as he put the kettle on and pulled out a plate for the biscuits. After filling the plate, he directed the plate to the table with just his hand, giving Draco a shrug.

"How did you start doing it?" Draco repeated.

"At dragon camp. It was while I was laid up in the infirmary because of that Horntail incident. I was stuck in bed and unable to move. Which was bad because I don't like being stuck in an infirmary-"

"You don't say," Draco murmured with a laugh as he reached for a biscuit.

"Well, I don't. What made it worse was that I was still really, really angry. It was only a day or two after I had left England."

"Angry at me."

"I was angry at the whole world but mostly at you." Harry flushed, "I'd had a problem with wild magic during the trial, your trial. Fortunately no one was hurt, I just made some desks explode and things. And then I ran to Romania almost as soon as I got Charlie's letter. That is when the wild magic got to be a real problem. The dragons go crazy when there is too much magic about, so having me giving off waves of magic couldn't happen.

"How did you stop it?"

"Charlie started working with me, getting me to focus the wild magic and direct it."

"Weasley can do wandless?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry shook his head, "No, he just studied up on it. Hermione sent him some books. Charlie also started me on some relaxation techniques, breathing exercises." Harry smiled, as he reached back and untied the strap from his hair. He ran his fingers through his hair, loosening it. Draco felt his stomach drop and had to look away. "By the time I was released from the infirmary I was able to control it enough to not have the dragons start rampaging. I still had moments when I was overwhelmed but I knew to go into the forest and vent there safely."

"And that worked?"

"Well, between the relaxation techniques and chopping down enough firewood to last the entire camp for six months I stopped wanting to come back to England and slice your head off with the Sword of Gryffindor, so I suppose you could say it was better."

Draco laughed, "What other things did you contemplate?"

"Tying you up in the Horntail corral, dropping you in a lake of infieri, putting you in an Azkaban cell for eternity with Umbridge as your roommate..." Harry started rattling them off, giving Draco a sly smile.

"Wait, now that last one was just plain cruel." Draco objected.

"For me it would have been, but you were her favorite student. so I decided feeding you to to the acromantula that live in the Forbidden Forest would be better. A nice slow, terrifying, painful death." Harry stood up as the kettle started to whistle. He filled the teapot halfway with hot water and poured it out. Reaching for the kettle again he filled it up and added the tea.

"Still think being with Umbridge would be more terrifying. The woman was evil. Is evil, she deserves every year of the sentence they gave her."

"I thought you got along with her okay, being on the Inquisitorial Squad like you were."

Draco stared at him, wondering for a moment if Harry was being deliberately obtuse. But he knew he wasn't, this Harry didn't know any different.

"What you remember isn't quite right," Draco looked down at his hands that were fisted on the table, "More than anything I wish I could take it all back, undo what I did and still have everything come out okay but I can't. I wish you could understand how much I hate what I did to you."

Harry looked like he was going to say something but then took a deep breath. "I'll take the tea into the other room, be right back." He poured two mugs of tea and left them on the table, and walked out with the tea tray and Draco sat there contemplating how quickly things changed with Harry. His stomach was twisted in a knot.

Harry came back into the room and sat down at the table, wrapping his fingers around the mug. Draco looked up at him, "How can you sit next to me and talk to me? I deserve to be fed to a Horntail. I don't understand why you don't hate me."

Harry gave a low rumbling laugh, "I have no idea. It goes back to what we talked about at Dumbledore's tomb. There has been enough hate. This whole thing started with Tom Riddle hating his Muggleborn father. It is a horrible feeling, hate. It eats at your soul. I didn't want to live like that, I don't want too. So I'm just trying to focus on the present, the future. Which is working fine, except for you, you are a constant reminder that I've lost that time. Which is why I'm not ready to hear about it yet. I'm afraid of losing the balance I have right now, it took me a long time to get where I am."

"I don't mean to, I really don't. It is just strange. I forget, talking to you like this again. This is how we used to get on. But" he took a deep breath, hoping that he wasn't about to ruin everything, "This week is the first time we've really talked one on one, not just in a board meeting. And we've spent the whole week apologizing to one another for what we've said wrong. I don't know what you expect of me, of where we stand with each other."

"Will it help you to know that I don't know either? I don't how to handle this,' Harry said tightly, "Half of me wants to be friends with you, the other half is still mad as hell. I know I'm messing everything up but I'm just trying to sort everything out -"

"I suppose it would be too much to suggest you see a mind healer?"

"No, I've come this far, I don't need one."

"You do realize that there is a certain irony that the chairman of the largest private mental health facility in England, refuses to consult a mind healer."

"Just give me time. If it is too much and you want to just avoid this, we can make arrangements for you to see Teddy and me not be around."

"I don't want that," Draco shook his head, "Just so long as you know I'm going to make missteps since I don't know where your boundaries are."

Harry nodded, but wouldn't look at Draco. "I was wondering, with the mural. If you want to keep it as a surprise for Teddy. I could take him out on trips to the park or zoo while you work in the house. If you cast a disillusionment charm on the walls he won't see it until you are ready to show him."

Draco agreed, "That is a good idea. And maybe if we aren't tripping over one another like we have been this week, it will be easier."

Harry quirked a small smile, "There is that, too. Let me know when you want to start."

Draco nodded, "I have some ideas I'm going to sketch out and then I'll probably be ready by next week. If I work on it each weekend it will be done by Christmas."

OooOoOoO

The next morning Harry wasn't surprised to find a photograph of Ginny and him featured in the Prophet. He noted wryly that they had chosen to publish it on the inside cover, he knew that if it had been Draco with him in the photograph it would have been printed on the cover. He didn't bother reading the story. The headline told him the slant that they had taken - "Harry Potter Back with His True Love." Whoever had taken the photograph had captured them walking away from the pitch, arm in arm, laughing and talking with each other.

Molly clipped out the photograph, without the headline, and pinned it up to the cupboard in the kitchen. "It is a very nice photograph of you and Ginny." He laughed and agreed. Molly hesitated and then sat down next to Harry. "I need to talk to you about Christmas, Harry."

"What about it?"

"I know it is weeks away but I should start planning. Everyone is coming home for Christmas, of course. Hermione will be here and Ginny has invited Luna since they are flatmates now and, as well as Neville and his grandmother. I was wondering about Andromeda and Teddy, now that they are going to be living with you..."

Harry smiled as he finally realized what Molly was hinting at, "You are wondering about inviting Narcissa and Draco? Of course, don't worry about me. It would be awkward to invite Andromeda and not her sister and nephew."

"That is so good of you, Harry. I thought it would be okay, you and Draco seem to be getting on so nicely, but I wanted to be sure." Molly smiled with relief, "Let's see that will make eighteen. And I think Luna might want to invite Garrick Ollivander, they did spend Christmas together last year, so nineteen. And I'll invite Hermione's parents. They were so kind to have us over last summer. We will have to use the tent, of course."

"Molly, just say no if you don't like the idea, but wouldn't it be easier to have Christmas at Grimmauld Place? You could still host it, but that way we don't have to worry about the weather and warming spells for the tent. Anyone who wants to sleepover can, the rest can come back here."

"Are you sure, Harry? That is a lot of people to have over."

"What point is there to having a house as big as Number Twelve without filling it up on occasion? I think it would be a great way to break in the house and give everyone a chance to see it. You'll have to help with the cooking though; Christmas wouldn't be the same without your pudding."

"Of course! I'll make everything and it will be so nice to do so in that lovely kitchen of yours, Harry. So that is set. Christmas Day dinner with everyone at your house. I will have Christmas Eve dinner here for just family and we can open presents then. We will draw names at next Sunday's dinner."

Harry smiled at that, since the Weasley family had grown so large they drew names so that everyone did not have to buy presents for everyone. "Er, Molly could you see that I get Ginny's name?" he asked. "I have something in mind for her."

"Harry James Potter! Are you insinuating that I peek? I assure you I have absolutely no idea whose name I draw out." she winked as she got up from the table, "I'll see what I can do."

OoOoO

Harry took a deep breath and walked out of the alleyway where he had apparated and on to Diagon Alley. He wore dark robes and hadn't disguised himself. He was five blocks from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was early afternoon and already the streets were crowded with Christmas shoppers.

"One step at a time" he thought to himself. It had been one thing to decide that he needed to stop hiding and just go about his business and let people get used to seeing him out and about. It was a completely different thing to walk through a crowd as himself. He hadn't done this in months, so he wasn't sure what to expect.

The first excited whisperings started within a few dozen yards. He became conscious of people starting to follow him but no one was reaching out and grabbing him like they had at the Remembrance Ceremony. There was a lot of murmuring and pointing but no one was pushing or shoving to get at him.

He was two blocks away from the joke shop when the sound of apparition cracks filled the air. It took the reporters and photographers just a few seconds to orient themselves and find Harry walking on the sidewalk. "Mr. Potter! What brings you to Diagon Alley?" "Harry look this way!" "Care to make a statement about your relationship with Draco Malfoy?" "Is it true that you are living together?" There were more cracks and more reporters appeared pushing towards him, the photographers were shoving their cameras into his face and he had to shove his way through them.

Finally he was in front of George's shop. He entered quickly and shut and locked the door behind him, with the reporters banging on the windows and door demanding entrance.

"Oi! We are open for another four hours, Harry!" George shouted from the counter where he was ringing people up.

"Yeah, just need a minute with you." Harry waved at the customers who were staring at him in amazement. "Anyone mind staying in here for a few minutes extra? I need to talk to George and then maybe some of you can help me escape from that mob out there." The dozen or so customers in the store laughed and nodded at him.

Ginny climbed down the ladder where she had been restocking, "What brings you out to Diagon Alley of all places?" Harry smiled and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Just working on showing that I'm not a hermit living on a mountaintop somewhere."

"I'll relieve George at the cash register so you can talk to him." Harry went to the back room and George followed right behind him.

"What's up, Harry?"

"I was talking to Molly and we got Christmas sorted out, we're having Christmas Day dinner at Grimmauld Place. I was wondering what you were planning for New Year's."

George leaned back against the counter and laughed, "Now what makes you think I might be planning something?"

"Because you are George Weasley and you can't let us go into the 21st century without a bang?"

George gave a small smile and went over to his desk that was overflowing with orders, invoices and adverts. He opened a drawer and pulled out a scroll of parchment.

"What's this, then?" Harry asked. He unrolled it and for a moment his heart stopped. He looked over at George who had come to stand next to him and was looking at the paper over Harry's shoulder.

"When did you two do this?" Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the banner headline at the top of the parchment 'Fred and George's Magical Millennial Extravaganza!" it read, "Kiss in 2000 with a Weasley or Two" "Necessary Ingredients" followed by a long list of Weasley gag toys, fireworks, and people to invite. Recipes for cocktails were written on the side with the heading "Why Worry about You Know Who When You Can Drink and Be Merry." There were doodles of a laughing Fred and George mixing cocktails in a giant cauldron. One showed Fred as a Old Man Time with a long beard and George (or maybe it was Fred) as the baby New Year squalling in a nappy.

"That last winter when we were holed up here trying to keep the shop open and everything seemed to be falling in around us." George shrugged, "We had been at the Burrow for New Years and it was depressing as hell, even though we tried to make it fun. So Fred came up with this, he said he wanted to start planning for the millennium New Year's because it was going to be the best one of our lives."

"Bugger it, George. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have brought it up if I'd known."

George shook his head and smiled. He took the parchment from Harry and drew his wand. With a flick he stuck it to the wall next to his desk. "No, I am glad you did. That scroll has been sitting in that drawer for nearly two years, mocking me, daring me to bring it out. Fred was right. We can't let the century end without a huge celebration. "

"Are you sure?"

George seemed to give himself a shake "Damn sure! And we only have five weeks to plan. Obviously we'll need a venue and I know just the place."

"You do?" Harry said with surprise.

"Of course! Your place." George said with a smile. "I'll start making the invitations and ordering supplies. You and Ginny and the rest can work on the invitee list."

Harry started laughing, "You've got a deal-"

Ginny popped her head around the corner. "Harry, they are starting to bang down the door and our customers were thinking they might like to leave sometime today."

"Merlin, forgot about that, we'll talk more later." Harry looked at George "Do you have those "New Yous" ready to go?"

"I sure do." From George's delighted smile Harry knew that he was envisioning them flying off the shelf when he added the tagline, "As used by Harry Potter" to the adverts. George accioed the New You medallions that Harry knew he had been working on, inspired by Harry's Hank Black glamour.

"Ginny, cast a cloud on the windows so they can't see in, will you?" as Harry and George quickly made their way into the main store.

"Sorry, everyone! Just had to get a disguise from George here." Harry slipped the "New You" medallion around his neck and tapped it with his wand, he was transformed to a curly brown haired wizard with freckles. "Ladies and gents! New Yous, Just ten galleons and you can slip out of the door unnoticed like Harry Potter!" George shouted out. There was a spontaneous outburst of applause. Harry switched his regular glasses for the Hank Black glasses that he had in his pocket.

"Thanks everyone for waiting. Anyone care to leave with me so that the vultures don't suspect?" Everyone in the store lifted their hands. Harry smiled and chose a family near the door. "How about we all walk out together?"

The father started laughing, "With that disguise I don't think there is a chance they'll suspect anything. We are glad to help out though." The children stared at him in awe.

Harry waved his wand at the door and unlocked it. Immediately the reporters and photographers pushed into the store. Harry waved goodbye to George and as soon as the doorway was clear walked out with the family. The father, mother, and Harry played the part of harassed adults pushing through the crowd that had gathered outside.

After a block Harry stopped. "Thanks for helping me." looking at the kids he said, "You did a great job! Now you can go back to Wheezes. Tell George that I said you could have whatever you like? Okay?"

"Anytime, Mr. Potter. It was a pleasure to meet you." The father shook hands with him and Harry walked away.

OOoOOoO

The furniture was delivered over the next three days and Harry was relieved when Fleur came over to supervise the movers. It was hard to believe how much furniture it took to fill up a house the size of Grimmauld Place until you saw it all being levitated through the front doors.

With the help of the Weasleys and Draco, Andromeda and Teddy's things were moved in within a few hours. Despite his confidence that this was what he wanted, it still made Harry a little nervous about living in the same house as Andromeda Tonks. They had gotten to know each other over the last couple years it was still quite a different thing to share a home with someone.

After a day during which they tiptoed around each other, Andromeda handed him his morning cup of coffee and sat down across from him. Looking at him over the brim of her own cup she said, "Let's set up some house rules, shall we?" she said it with a smile, "that way we both know what to expect from the other."

"That sounds good," Harry agreed with relief.

"Well, I don't mind Kreacher doing the housework but you and I both enjoy cooking. Why don't we fend for ourselves for breakfast? And take turns with suppers? And if you aren't going to be home, just send an owl. I'll do the same for you if Teddy and I are going to be out. I don't expect you to be a second parent for Teddy, but whenever you want to have him for yourself to play here or take him out, that is fine with me. I don't want you to feel like you are a babysitter. He does get to be a bit much, even for me at times. It is harder raising a young child again after so many years." Andromeda added with a twinkle, "And if you have any overnight company, well, I'm sure you will keep Teddy in mind as far as what is proper."

Harry blanched at the older woman's frank discussion. "Oh, well,-"

"You are a nineteen year old male, Harry." Andromeda said dryly, "And I wasn't exactly born yesterday."

Harry flushed, trying to imagine his Aunt Petunia having this conversation with him, and failing. "erm, thanks, I think."

Ron and Hermione came by the next night, after enjoying a meal prepared by Andromeda and putting Teddy to bed they retreated to the library where they each curled comfortably into their favorite chairs. Harry lit a fire in the fireplace and they sat in chatting about the holidays and the Cannons prospects for the next year.

Hermione looked around the room, "You always retreat to this room, Harry. What do you think of the rest of the house?"

Harry shrugged, "It's nice. Obviously, it is great but it doesn't feel like a home? All the furniture we bought is so new, the place kind of looks like the Chaplins showroom rather than a place to live in. I suppose it will just take a while to break it in." he looked around at the floor to ceiling bookcases that filled the library. "I think that is why I like this room best, it feels comfortable."

"Just takes time, mate." Ron said, "I would love to have a place like this. Besides, judging by Teddy's antics at supper, he will probably break something in every room by the time the month is out."

"So long as it isn't his head." Harry said with a laugh. He glanced over at Hermione who was lost in thought. "Planning what to read next, Hermione?"

"What? No. Just lost in thought." Hermione stood up and smoothed her robes, "I suppose I'd better go, the Ministry day starts early." Ron checked the time and stood up, too.

"I have to go to, we are going out on our first training mission away tomorrow. Three days and nights camping in the rough." Ron said with a smile.

"Sooner you than me." Harry said with a grimace, "I had my fill of that when we were looking for the Horcruxes."

"You would have thought I did too, but it makes a difference, choosing to be out there rather than having to do it." Ron said. "And, there is the bonus that we actually pack food rather than having to steal eggs from farms to survive."

OOoOooOoO

Two days later there was a knock at the door. Harry didn't bother getting up, there were advantages to having a house elf after all. A minute later Kreacher was standing by his side.

"Harry Potter, a delivery from the Minister of Magic requires your signature."

"A delivery? What is it?"

"Kreacher is not knowing. Kreacher is not allowed to look until you sign for the delivery."

Harry set down the book he was reading and made his way down the stairs. Sitting in the entranceway were three large boxes. A bureaucratic wizard wearing Ministry robes stood tapping his foot. He watched as Harry came down the stairs.

"There you are, Mr. Potter." the wizard held out a scroll, "The minister insisted you get these crates immediately. No respect for the delivery order, he has. Completely throws me off my route having to come here first."

"What is it?" Harry asked eyeing the crates suspiciously.

"Not my business to know. Just sign for them, please."

"You must get along well with Percy Weasley." Harry murmured as he scrawled his name at the bottom of the delivery slip.

"Percy? Of course, an excellent Ministry employee. Great respect for the proper way of doing things." the wizard reached into his robe pocket and withdrew an envelope. "The minister said that you should read this first."

Harry took the letter and the wizard turned on his heels and walked out the door, grumbling about the need for respect of people's schedules.

"Would Harry Potter like Kreacher to open his boxes."

"No, Kreacher." Harry looked down at the letter, "I'll read this first. You can go about your business."

He sat down on top of one of the crates and stared at the letter. The sense of dread that had overwhelmed him fifteen months ago with all that was revealed at the trial started to creep up on him. What could be in the crates? What could the Ministry need to send him that required an express delivery? With a deep breath he tore open the letter and unfolded the single sheet of paper.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione Granger visited me yesterday with a most unusual inquiry. I immediately ordered an investigation. I found that her suspicions to be true. It appears that in the interest of preserving Wizarding secrets, a large number of personal belongings were removed from your parent's home in Godric's Hollow by Ministry officials. This was done immediately following the tragic death of your parents._

_Since that time, these items have been stored in a Ministry warehouse. As soon as I learned of this gross abuse of ministry power I ordered that the belongings be released to you. Please accept my deepest apologies on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. I assure you that this decision was made prior to my arrival at the Ministry, and we will take steps to make sure that if there are any additional items that belong to you are in the Ministry's possession they will be located and returned._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry stood up and looked at the crates. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Andromeda walking towards him.

"Teddy is finally down for his nap, it is more a struggle everyday with him." Andromeda looked at the crates, "More deliveries? I thought we had received everything." Harry handed her the letter without a word. She read it and looked up at him. "Oh, Harry, how wonderful." He nodded, afraid to say anything. "Are you scared to open them?"

Harry laughed at that, "I suppose I am. I hadn't realized there was anything left from my parents. I saw the house and saw what condition it was in, it never occurred to me that they would have taken things out of it."

"Well, I suppose it is a good thing they did, to preserve it for you since you were so young at the time. But certainly you should have been informed that these things existed." Andromeda said stoutly, "Shall we take them into the sitting room and see what is here? I'm sure it is nothing to be afraid of."

Harry shook off the feelings of dread. Andromeda was right. He should be excited to have anything from his parents. He flicked his wand and levitated the heavy crates towards the sitting room. Andromeda called for Kreacher and requested a crowbar to pry open the lids.

Harry stood holding the crowbar and then with a sigh he worked the edge of the crowbar under the lid and pried it open. A layer of packing material covered the contents and Harry pulled it off. The image of his parents holding a baby stared back at him. The baby gurgled and smiled and his parents were laughing with their arms around each other and the baby.

"They were so lovely, you were a beautiful family," Andromeda said, blinking away the tears.

Harry sank to the floor, cradling the framed photograph in his hands. "I can't believe it. All these years and I never knew there was anything left from them." He sat looking at it for an eternity, studying every movement his parents made, afraid to let go for fear that somehow the image would vanish. He looked up at Andromeda, "All I had before this was the photograph album that Hagrid gave me after first year. He'd written to people who knew my parents and asked them for photographs."

"I remember, dear. Ted and I were so moved by the request and regretted that we could only find a couple to add to the collection." Andromeda asked gently, "Ready to see what else is here?"

Slowly, one by one, Harry pulled out more photographs. All framed as if the Ministry official who had collected them had pulled them right off the wall and put them in the box. At the very bottom was a photo album. Stitched on the cover was written "James & Lily March 26, 1979." Harry opened the cover and realized it was their wedding album. The beaming faces of his parents wearing their wedding robes stared back at him. He softly closed the cover.

"I remember that day; they were so in love and so determined to be happy despite all the horrible things that were going on because of You Know Who."

"I think I will look at this later." Harry said, trying to shake the feeling of loss that he had. "Let's see what is in the next crate."

The next one was filled with letters, bills and a stack of leather bound journals. The last box contained textbooks, potion manuals, and school books from Hogwarts. Harry sat back on his heels and looked at everything they had pulled out of the crates. "Why would they have taken these things? The Ministry, I mean. Why all of these textbooks?"

"I imagine they were studying them for codes or clues about why You Know Who targeted your family, or maybe wondering if he had been looking for something, it is hard to say. But at least you have them."

Harry nodded, "It is overwhelming. I feel like I'm staring into the Mirror of Erised and don't know if this is real or not."

"Seems to me that this is the perfect time for a cuppa. Why don't I fix us some tea, and we'll get everything sorted out after."

Harry scarcely heard her walk out of the room as he picked up the wedding album. With a deep breath he opened it again and started flipping slowly through the pages. It was a small gathering that looked to have been held at someone's home. A couple dozen guests were in attendance; Harry easily recognized Sirius, Remus Lupin, the Tonks and Molly Weasley. The photograph that made him pause was the one of them dancing, looking into each other's eyes, arms tight as they swayed gently to the music. They looked so in love. Harry wished that the photograph could tell him the music that was playing. His heart ached that he could not remember them.

"Here we are," Andromeda said, setting the tray on the table. She poured a cup for Harry and held it out to him. "Come sit down and drink your tea. The photographs aren't going anywhere, dear."

Harry set down the album and sat next to Andromeda on the chocolate colored settee. Harry sipped the tea and stared down at the piles on the floor. "What should I do with it all?"

Andromeda paused, "Well, the photographs clearly need to go up on the walls and displayed. I've always thought that having pictures and photographs of our loved ones helps make a house a home."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, remembering the Tonks home where the walls had been covered with photographs of Andromeda's daughter and husband even a number of Lupin. "Where are the photographs from your house?" he asked, "You used to have so many."

"I have some up in my room and some are set aside for Teddy when he is older." Andromeda sighed, "To be honest, I didn't want to display too many, knowing that you didn't have any to put up."

"I guess this kind of changes things, doesn't it?" Harry said, smiling for the first time since seeing the crates. "Let's both display all of our photographs.

Andromeda was stopped from replying by the roar of flames in the fireplace, "Harry, are you there?" Hermione's voice called out.

"I'm here." Harry turned towards the fireplace.

"Harry, I just got Kingsley's owl, did you-" Hermione said worriedly, her face tense.

"They came, we just opened them. Can you come through so I can hug you?" Harry kneeled by the fireplace. "You are brilliant."

Hermione gave a delighted laugh, "It is okay, then? I'd asked him to let me know before he sent them over, but I didn't get his owl in time."

"Everything is better than okay, come through so you can see the photographs."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione's eyes teared up. "I'm so happy for you. I can't come right now, I'm actually supposed to be in a meeting. I'll come as soon as I'm done for the day." Her head disappeared from the flames and the fire died down.

Harry got up from the hearth and walked back to the stack of photographs. He picked up the one with his parents and himself as a baby. "I'm going to put this one here." He went back to the fireplace and set it on top of the mantle. "And, I would love it if you would put the photograph of Remus and Tonks holding Teddy next to it."

Andromeda went to stand next to Harry. Together they gazed at the photograph. A tear slowly ran down her cheek and she impatiently wiped it away with her hand, "Forgive me, Harry. For an old woman's tears. I'm just so happy for you. And I think it will be wonderful for Teddy. I tell myself that I can't grieve anymore for his loss. That we are doing the best we can for him, but this will be so good for him to see, how loved you were. How loved he was by his parents."

"Why don't you go get the photograph and we'll have it ready for him when he wakes from his nap." Harry said, "And I'll put some more of these around." Andromeda gave him a hug and hurried off to get her photographs. Harry went to the pile of photographs, picking up two photographs he looked around the room and with a grin he set one on the end table near the lamp and the other joined the one on the mantelpiece. Andromeda came back with her hands full of photographs. They walked through the house selecting spots for the photographs.

By the time Teddy woke up from his nap they were ready to show him the photographs. As Harry walked him through the rooms pointing out the photographs, Teddy looked with wide eyes. He tightly gripped Scoundrel with his left hand as he held Harry's hand in his right. "That's your Angel Mummy and Angel Daddy" he whispered.

"Yes, my mummy and daddy. Right next to your Angel Mummy and Daddy. I think they are both watching over us and loving us very much, don't you think?"

Teddy nodded wordlessly. His hair changed to a dark purple, which Andromeda always described as his happy color. Harry gave him a tight hug. "We are lucky to have such loving parents who were so happy that we were their sons, aren't we?" Teddy nodded again.

After seeing all of the photographs on display, Andromeda held her hand out to Teddy. "Why don't we go to the park." Teddy went off happily with her and Harry sagged with relief. He felt more drained than if he had played Quidditch for six hours straight.

He levitated the two remaining crates up to his room and let them land gently on the floor. Resisting the temptation to open the journals and start reading he left them there and changed into his running togs. He needed time to process everything and running was the best cure.

Hermione was waiting in the sitting room when he returned from his run. She set down the book she was reading and ran over to him. Wrapping her arms around him she gave him a tight hug despite his protests that he was all sweaty. "I don't care; I walked around and saw the photographs. They are beautiful."

Harry smiled, "Let me get cleaned up and I'll show you what else was in the crates."

An hour later, they were sitting on Harry's bed surrounded by the letters and books. Hermione had been astounded by everything that had been packed away by the Ministry. She was turning pages in a third year potions book. "Look here, Harry. Doesn't this look like Snape's writing?"

Harry looked at it, the directions on the potions instructions had been crossed out and new ones added, he nodded. "Looks like he was telling my mum an easier way to do the potion, this was what? Three years before he completely rewrote his own sixth year potions book."

"The less said about that, the better." Hermione said. "I still can't believe that you blindly followed inst-"

"I think we can let that go now, don't you?" Harry said shaking his head. "Anyway, my mother's third year her and Snape were still friends so he was obviously helping her in potions. It wasn't until their fifth year that they had a fight and she stopped being friends with him."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "Are you going to read the letters?" They had opened just a few of the letters, enough to confirm that they were written by his parents to each other over the summer months away from Hogwarts and following graduation when they were separated because of the work they did for the Order.

Harry eyed them warily, "I don't know, would you read letters your parents wrote to each other when they were dating?"

Hermione laughed, "Afraid of learning a little too much about their relationship?"

"Just think about the letters you and Ron write to each other while he is gone on training exercises."

"What do you know about that!" Hermione exclaimed, her face bright red.

"I've watched your face while you are reading them, let's just say you don't have the same expression on your face as you do when you are reading Hogwarts: a Hist-" Hermione cut him off by grabbing a pillow and walloping him with it.

"So, to answer your question. I don't know if I'll read them." Harry said when they'd stopped laughing. "There are things that I just don't need to know about."

"What about the journals?" Hermione had read enough to know that they had been written by his mother.

"I think, maybe I will." Harry said, with a sigh. "There are so many questions that I've never found answers too."

Hermione nodded, as she started restacking the bundles into the crate. As she picked up one bundle she frowned and untying the ribbon she lifted the envelope out. "Harry these have postage stamps on them." she held it up for Harry to see.

Harry reached out for it and flipped up the flap and pulled out the letter. "They are from my aunt Petunia." he slipped it back inside the envelope and put it back in the bundle.

"Are you okay?" Hermione said worriedly, "I really had no idea what they would send over."

"What made you think that there would be anything?" Harry asked leaning back on the pillows. She flipped onto her stomach and looked over at him.

"It was what you said about the house looking like a showroom. I realized what was missing was the personal touches that homes have. And then I remembered walking through Malfoy Manor, and seeing how the Ministry had stripped everything out of it."

Harry sat up right. "What do you mean at Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione hesitated and then nodded, "Last spring, before it was burned. Draco and I went through it together. I needed to see it one more time." She sat up and shuffled to lean against Harry.

Harry looked at her astonished, "Why would you want to go back there?"

"To understand, to accept what had happened." Hermione said softly, "It helped both of us, Draco and me. That day, when we were all there together - I was so terrified and sure that we were going to die. And then the...the Crucio." Harry put his arms around her and closed his eyes at the memory.

"So you went back there to put it all to rest?" he said, finally understanding.

Hermione sighed and rested her head against his chest and he gently stroked her hair. "Yes, and I think it helped tremendously to talk to Draco. Find out what had happened before and after we arrived, to find out what he had been going through. It helped us both to let it all go and move on."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Harry said. "I should have been stronger-"

"This wasn't about you, and you've had enough to deal with what with having to be dragged down by my own issues."

"We are friends, Hermione. Your issues are my issues." Harry said with a laugh. "What did you and Draco talk about? What did happen after we left?"

"Not my story to tell," Hermione said softly, "You'll have to ask Draco. But, Harry, there is something else. Something we've never talked about."

"What's that?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "When we were getting ready to look for the Hallows. I didn't want my parents to be harmed by the Death Eaters. I wanted them safe."

"I know, so you ..." Harry stopped and just stared at her.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "I did what Draco did, to my own parents. I did it for their own good. It killed me but I knew it was better that they were in Australia and safe and that they would never go if they remembered me."

"But that's different-"

"No, Harry. The only difference is McGonagall managed to block my spell. And I never knew it until after the war was over. And I had to live with that guilt. I know what it feels like, for Draco. That is why it was so easy for me to understand why he did it. To want to help him. But I've been too much of a coward to bring it up with you before now. We talked about that in February, too."

"Hermione..." Harry said, hugging her tightly. He didn't know what to say. He remembered how anguished she had been when they had been on the run. She could hardly talk about her family without tearing up. How she had chosen the places they camped because she had been to them with her parents.

"If you talk to my parents, you'd know how hurt they were by it. But they forgave me because they love me." she looked at Harry, "But what if their memories had been erased. What if I had had to go to Australia and try to explain that I was there daughter. And they would have had no idea who this person was standing in front of them, telling them these ridiculous stories about Death Eaters and Hallows. Do you think they would have been able to forgive this person they didn't know? Do you think they would have accepted me?"

"I would like to think they would have." Harry said tightly.

"Then you need to talk to Draco about this. Listen to him. Remember that he was doing it for all the right reasons."

"So, you told him about your parents in February?" Hermione nodded.

"What did he think about it?"

"What war makes people have to make horrible choices." Hermione said, "And it is hard to know which ones are the right decisions. Talk to him, Harry."

"Have I ever mentioned how grateful I am that you walked into our train compartment that first day?" Harry said. "What would I ever do without you?"

Hermione smiled and returned his hug. "As much as I hate to leave you like this, I have an eight o'clock meeting tomorrow morning. I need to get home and review my notes."

"An eight o'clock meeting on a Sunday morning?" Harry said with surprise.

"Goblins." she grimaced, "They love odd meeting times to throw everyone off. But they won't win this round." she smiled as she stood up and straightened her robes. "Are you sure you are okay?

"Absolutely, have a good meeting. Give the goblins hell."

OoOOo

"Ready to play some billiards?" Ron asked from the doorway of the library where Harry sat in his favorite chair reading a letter. "What's that?"

"Letter from Charlie. He is coming for Christmas. He is going to stay for a week at the Burrow and then stay here between Christmas and New Year's. It will give him a chance to visit with his friends who live in London." Harry folded up the pages of the letter and put them in the desk drawer.

"Charlie wrote you that long a letter? He drives mum to spare with how short his owls are to her. She says she is lucky to get a paragraph."

"Oh, well he just wrote about what was going on in camp, all the wranglers I knew." Harry said with a shrug, a faint flush staining his cheeks "Let's play."

"How is the mural thing going with Draco?" Ron asked as they walked down the hallway,

"Don't see him that often. Today, I took Teddy to see the Christmas decorations on Oxford Street so that Draco could work without Teddy knowing about it. He'll be back tomorrow to work on it."

"You took Teddy into Muggle London? How did you deal with Teddy's hair changing color? I thought he didn't have control of it yet."

"A hat," Harry said with a grin, "Which was a good thing, when he took the hat off at lunch his hair was red and green. The waitress couldn't stop laughing."

"Speaking of Christmas decorations, what are you going to do here?" Ron looked around at the room.

Harry reached for his cue and started racking the balls, "Andromeda offered to take care of the decorations. I wouldn't have a clue where to start, my only experience is watching Hagrid fill the Great Hall with those floating trees."

"Didn't your aunt and uncle decorate for Christmas?"

Harry shook his head, "No, they usually went to Majorca for the holidays or my Uncle's sister's house. I had to spend each Christmas with the crazy cat lady next door." he wrinkled his nose at the memory of the crocheted Christmas trees that decorated Miss Figg's house each Christmas. It had been a relief when he had started attending Hogwarts and could stay there over the holidays.

"That was one twisted childhood you had, Harry." Ron said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Others had worse." Harry said with a shrug.

"How are the plans for New Year's coming along?"

"That is a whole different story. Packages keep arriving and George has Kreacher hiding them from me. I don't know if the house will still be standing by the time George is done with all the fireworks he is having shipped here."

"How many people?"

"I think the entire Gryffindor House from when Bill was in school through Ginny, everyone who works at the shop, I don't know where we are going to put everyone. Judging by the crates coming in from Bargain Booze, we'll have to invoke the Friends Don't Let Friends Apparate Drunk charm and have everyone who fails the charm spend the night."

"What about Draco, is he invited?" Ron asked as Harry made his shot.

The cue ball bounced when Harry's cue jerked, he glared at Ron, "Yes, and Luna." he watched as Ron made his shot. "I asked Draco if he wanted to invite anyone and he said no."

"Not surprising, Slytherins pretty much fell apart eighth year. Only thing they agreed upon is hating Draco."

"Really, why?"

"Well, the whole blood traitor thing. Double-crossing the house. The fact that he secretly dated you for two years while all along going along with his house's hatred of you, didn't help any."

Harry stared at Ron, "No one mentioned that before."

"Didn't we? Well, I suppose it all happened while you were gone. Would have thought Hermione would've mentioned it."

"She may have tried. I wasn't very receptive to talking about Draco when I got back, I suppose."

"You don't say." Ron said with a laugh, "More sensitive than a hippogriff, you were."

OoOoOOOO

Harry opened the door when Draco rang the bell the next day. Draco looked at him in surprise, "I thought you were going with Teddy to see the show."

Shaking his head, Harry closed the door as Draco came in, "No, Andromeda and your mother took him by themselves. The Cannons sent over the new playbook, I need to get my notes on the changes I want to make to Coach Herr before Christmas."

Draco nodded, "Well, I'll just go up to Teddy's room and get started, try to keep out of your way."

Harry nodded, "I'll be in the library if you need anything. Kreacher is off today."

At Draco's raised eyebrow Harry laughed, "Surely you've heard about the new magical creature legislation that Hermione worked on? Mandatory days off for House Elves."

"I heard about it, didn't think that Kreacher would be willing to agree to it."

"He isn't willing. He is in his sleeping compartment, sulking and mumbling about interfering, er, Muggleborns." Harry laughed, "But that is better than the hassle I would get from Hermione if I don't make him take it."

Harry went down the hall towards the library as Draco went up one more flight to Teddy's room. He sat down in his chair and opened the playbook. The winged players in the drawings flew in the patterns specified and Harry tried to concentrate on the moves and write his critiques. Inevitably his mind was pulled back to whatever Draco was doing and what Hermione had told him the day before. After two hours he gave up and tossed the book back on the desk.

To give himself an excuse to intrude he fixed two mugs of tea and went up to the second floor. He stopped in the open doorway of Teddy's room. The tall figure of Draco was standing in the middle of the room. He was tapping the handle end of the brush contemplatively against his cheek as he studied the wall. He had taken off the robes he had arrived in and Harry was surprised to see that he was again wearing Muggle clothing, a long sleeve black jumper with charcoal gray jeans. Draco had pushed up the sleeves out of his way and the Dark Mark was clearly visible.

"I brought you some tea, thought you could use a break." Draco turned to look at Harry as he walked in the room. "This is really good. I can't believe how much progress you've made." The lower half of the wall had been transformed into a tree covered mountainside. The upper half was blue sky with fluffy clouds.

"I'm almost done with all the background, next I'll paint in the dragons and people and the detail work." Draco said.

"You really did a great job making it look like Romania," Harry looked at Draco, "Especially since you've never been there."

"It's called books, Potter. Travel books have lots of photographs." Draco said, his smile taking the bite out of his words, "I thought of just painting big dragons all over but figured he would outgrow it too soon. And it might have been a little scary for him to sleep in a room with big four feet dragons painted on the walls. This way I can change it and paint in whatever interests him next as he gets older, giants or gnomes or whatever kids like these days. I'm still not sure how to make the dragon cave he wanted though."

"Rocks are too heavy even with a permanent lightening charm." Harry walked over to the alcove, "You could make papier mache rocks."

"Paper what?" Draco asked.

"You know, strips of paper with flour glue? Maybe that never made it over to the wizarding world. You could make a form with something like chicken wire into rock shapes and put the strips of paper soaked in the adhesive and when it dries you paint it rock colors. It could be like the entrance to a cave and maybe Andromeda could make curtains to pull it close and he could play inside."

"You lost me at the wire chickens. What does poultry have to do with a rock cave?"

Harry laughed, "Chicken wire, it is what Muggles use to make cages to keep their chickens from wandering around. Papier mache is a pretty easy technique. The hard part would be making the rock shapes."

"It sounds like it could work. I could ask David if he has done it. He went to a Muggle art school so he might be familiar with it already."

"Sure, see if he wants to help. I'll get the supplies we'll need from the DIY in time for next weekend." the words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. "That is, if you want my help, too. It is your project."

"And it is your house." Draco said with an amused lift of his eyebrow. "Since I've never done it, the more who know what they are doing the better."

"Great," Harry paused and took a deep breath, "Hermione told me last night that she and you went through the Manor, before it was burned down."

Draco straightened up from where he had stooped to wipe away a stray drop of paint. "What did she tell you?"

"Not much, just that she needed to see it again before it was gone."

"I think we both did. It helped me to go through it with her." Draco's voice was so quiet that Harry could hardly hear him, "I still have nightmares about seeing you standing there, in the Manor."

"You do?"

"Yes." Draco turned away, "What brought up that topic?"

As Harry told Draco about the delivery from the Ministry Draco looked at him with amazement. "They kept them from you all these years? Can I see the photographs?" Harry nodded and led him from room to room to show him the photographs.

"And there is more?"

"Letters and journals, I haven't read them yet."

Draco hesitated, "Aren't you angry? They stole these from you and you only got them back because of Hermione."

Harry stood looking at Draco, it took a minute for Draco to realize what he had said. "Bugger, I always manage to mess things up. "

Harry shook his head, "No, actually I'm trying to make sense of it, what the difference is between this and us. Because I'm not mad about the photographs and everything being taken from me. I'm grateful to have them back. So, why can't I accept the memories that you want to give me back?"

"Because it is me, Draco Malfoy, your enemy for six years." Draco said bitterly.

Harry shook his head, "I don't think that is it. I never really thought of you as an enemy. You were more like a pain in the side, ever present and unable to be shaken."

"I erased two years of your life, deliberately. The Ministry wasn't trying to steal your life, they were just doing what the Ministry does."

"Are you deliberately trying to make this sound worse for you?" Harry said with a laugh.

"No, I just want to make sure that you don't do or say anything that you'll regret later." Draco motioned at the photographs on the mantle. "I don't want you making a leap about how you feel about the Ministry giving back your things to what happened between us. Two weeks ago you about took my head off when I suggested giving back our memories with you using a pensieve."

"Your memories, not ours." Harry said automatically and then laughed at himself, "Maybe you're right. I didn't even show you all the other things they sent back. I went from having a single trunk of things to an entire house complete with family memorabilia in a matter of a couple of weeks."

"Christmas is just around the corner, why don't you not think about anything and just get ready for having everyone here for Christmas dinner, we can talk about what this all means later. Let's go back upstairs, I have to close up my paints before they dry." As they headed up the stairs Harry looked over at Draco.

"About Christmas," Harry swallowed awkwardly, "If you want to spend the night here on Christmas Eve, so you can be here when Teddy opens his presents in the morning and to surprise him with the dragons, you are more than welcome." He had been debating all week whether he should, but it seemed only right and that way Narcissa could stay too, without worrying about where Draco was spending Christmas. "And your mother too, of course."

"Mother and I were talking about spending it at the Center." Draco said as they walked into Teddy's room.

"I'm sure your mother would like to be with her sister like she has the last two years, and she won't want you alone. So, this way she can see you both."

Draco went to the collection of jars of paints and brushes on the table he was using in the center of the room. He picked up a cloth and started wiping the mouth of the jars before screwing on the caps. "You don't think it would be too awkward? Me, actually spending the night?"

"No more awkward than any of this is," Harry said with a sigh. "I think we both have gotten used to the situation enough to be able to handle it for a couple of days over Christmas. And, anyway, you were planning on being here for Christmas dinner, anyway."

"I will double check with my mother, but I'm sure she will be delighted. Thank you very much for the invitation." Draco said formally, his back still turned away from Harry.


	25. Dance With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a huge roller coaster ride. For Merlin's sake DO NOT GET OFF MID-RIDE!

The following Saturday Andromeda took Teddy off for the weekend to the Burrow so that Harry, Draco and David could work on the room together. Harry took them up to the room and David looked at what Draco had accomplished already in the room, "Really amazing work, Draco." Looking over at him David added, "I knew you were talented but this really showcases it. You should consider getting a portfolio together."

Draco just shook his head, "I like the Center."

"Not what I mean, the Center and I definitely need you, but you could easily do art projects like this on the side. Explore your talents."

David stepped back to look at the entrance to the alcove, "I think what we came up with will work, Draco. Why don't you show the sketch to Harry?"

They quickly sorted out what needed to be done and Harry and David got to work shaping the chicken wire as Draco mixed up the flour paste. "You are the potions expert." Harry said with a half-smile.

Draco rolled his eyes at him over the cauldron where the unpleasant smelling mixture was simmering. "I don't think a gloppy mix of flour and water can be called a potion."

"Technicality." Harry stepped back to look at the shapes that now surrounded the alcove. 'What do you think?"

Draco looked over with David, "That looks good and I'll be able to paint the mural over to this area and make it look all part of the same thing. So what do we do with the glop?"

"We need to tear the paper into strips and then smear the, er, glop on the paper and then just start sticking it to the form." Harry went and got the stacks of the Prophet that he had gotten from the Weasleys. "I can't think of a better use for the Prophet except perhaps to line an owl cage."

The three of them sat tearing strips, after a few minutes they had a small pile. David said, "Why don't I keep doing this and you two get started."

Harry levitated the cauldron over to the wall. He looked into the cauldron, "All of a sudden I remember why I never liked working with papier mache." He took a strip of paper and dropped it in the paste, scissoring his fingers he sluiced off the extra paste and turning he stuck the wet strip of paper onto the chicken wire. Draco watched him, "Are you sure a sticking spell wouldn't be easier?"

"Nope," David said with a smile, "Won't hold the paint and you wouldn't be able to texture it like you will this."

Draco sighed and pulled off his jumper, rolling up his sleeves of his silver blue shirt he sighed and copied Harry's motions, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the feel of the paste on his fingers.

Soon Harry and he developed a rhythm and were rapidly getting the sections covered. He reached for another strip and realized they were out of them.

"Do you have more strips ready, David?" Harry turned to ask, he stopped as he saw David sitting on the floor reading a Prophet.

David looked up startled at hearing his name. He looked from Harry and Draco to the Prophet and back down again. "This article is about you two."

Harry glanced at Draco, "Not exactly surprising, considering how often we are in the paper."

"It's about your trial, Draco. I knew about that but...I didn't know about this."

Harry looked at Draco in astonishment "You didn't tell him?"

Draco scowled, "No. Didn't see the need, figured someone at the Center would tell him. I guess everyone is taking the no gossiping rule seriously."

David shook his head, "No one said anything to me." Harry took in the other wizard's pale face and wondered which Prophet he could be reading. Heedless of the paste still sticking to his hands he reached over and took it from him. Looking at the cover he swore and handed it to Draco so he could see. Draco looked from the paper to Harry. The paper was from the trial, Harry walking out of the Wizengamot with Ron and Hermione supporting him was splashed on the cover. Draco crumpled it up.

Harry shrugged, "You fill him in and I'll go make some tea." Harry prepared the tea tray slowly wanting to make sure that Draco had time to tell the story the way he wanted it told. He levitated the tray into the room and saw that the two wizards were sitting on the floor, Draco leaning against Teddy's bed and David against the wall. Both stopped talking as he entered.

He handed them the tea and sat cross legged on the floor, looking at David. He looked from Draco to Harry. "I don't quite understand how you two can be like this. You're friends?"

Harry took a sip of tea and shrugged, "We weren't for a long time. And we still have our moments. You are just seeing the end of a year of getting used to what happened."

"This is a lot to take in." David shook his head, "We heard about you, Harry. All the way over in British Columbia it was enough to make the news what you did to that wizard, what was his name? Volde-someone."

"Voldemort."

"Right, but after that the papers stopped covering you, went on to other news." David said, "I can't believe that Draco -"

Harry cut him off, "It was a different time. It was a very bad time. A lot of bad things happened that shouldn't have, Draco probably didn't mention that I almost killed him during sixth year." Draco looked at him in surprise.

"Because of the obliviate?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I didn't find out about that until what? Two years later?" Draco nodded. He had set down his tea and was leaning with his head resting against the bedframe, his eyes closed. His arms were folded in his lap, the Dark Mark clearly visible. "I cast a spell that I didn't know while we were fighting and it ripped his chest open. He only survived because a professor came by who recognized the spell and knew what to do."

"Merlin. What else?"

"Draco saved my life when we were captured and being held in his house, allowed my friends and I to escape." Harry said.

"And Harry returned the favor when we were both trapped in Fiendfyre during the final battle. Came back to save me and a friend from it."

David shook his head, "And you are both still only nineteen."

Harry shrugged, "I don't think our ages matter, we just did what we had to do. Both of us." He looked over at Draco, "Obviously it is more complicated than that and some things are harder to accept than others."

Draco stood up, "And talking about the horrible things we did to each other won't change anything. We need to get this done for Teddy. David, do you still want to help? You wouldn't be the first one to walk away once they learned about me."

David hesitated, "No, I said I would help and I will." he hesitated, "But I might have more questions later."

They soon had the entire surface covered with papier mache and Harry could see that it had really taken on a cavelike appearance. "Teddy is going to love this."

David nodded, "Let me cast a spell to hurry up the drying process so we can get the second layer on after lunch."

Harry went downstairs to fix lunch, a few minutes later Draco walked into the kitchen. Draco watched Harry fixing the sandwiches without comment for a moment and then spoke, "Did you mean what you said up there?"

"About all the shite we did to each other?" Harry asked, Draco nodded.

"Of course, it is the truth. We were horrible to each other." Harry hesitated, staring down at the knife in his hand. "What did you think? After I used Sectumsempra on you. I almost killed you."

"I wished that you had. I screamed at Snape for saving me. He knew I wanted to die but he wouldn't let me." Draco said, "Then he said the only thing he could have that made me glad I hadn't died on the floor of that bathroom."

"What was that?"

"He asked me how you would feel if I died." Draco shuddered, "And I knew I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't let my death be on your conscience."

Harry glanced at Draco who had unrolled his sleeves and was buttoning his cuffs. "Why do you wear Muggle clothes now under your robes?"

"Easier shopping in Muggle stores." Draco said after a pause.

"How can it be easier to convert your galleons and go to Muggle London?"

"Easier because I don't get hexed through the dressing room curtain." Draco said grimacing, "One too many jelly legged hexes caught me half naked in the dressing room, much to the amusement of the clerks and customers.

"They can't do that to you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Who is going to stop them?" Draco laughed derisively, "You?"

"If I have to do it. You proved yourself. You were cleared of all charges."

"Except one."

"You know it isn't right."

"Since when does anything have anything to do with what is right." Draco slammed his hand down on the table, "I accept that I'm hated wherever I go, that is why I stick to the Center or Muggle areas. You are the one that has a problem with this."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Because it is none of your business, Harry." Draco said, "I can take care of myself. My life, not yours. If you ever choose to be a real part of mine, then we can-"

"I take it this is one of those moments you were talking about?" David's voice caused them both to turn towards the stairs as David walked into the room.

"If Draco and I don't argue about something each time we see each other we feel cheated." Harry said, glaring at Draco. He turned away and grabbing the plates and carried them to the table. "Roast beef sandwiches, I hope that is okay." After a moment Draco followed and sat down at the table next to Harry.

"Roast beef is good. I have to say you two are very matter of fact about what happened to you, very, well, British."

Draco nodded, "Like Harry said, we have our moments. And we are lucky to have come out of the war alive, although don't always quite appreciate that fact."

David look back at Harry, "So what do you do? Other than being on the BMP board? What the devil does BMP stand for anyway?"

Harry laughed, "You don't know?"

"Nope, I've been too busy getting everything set up and every time it occurs to me there is no one around to ask."

Harry shrugged, "It stands for Black Malfoy Potter, when we were coming up with the name we couldn't agree on what to call it, so we ended up using just our initials in alphabetical order."

David looked at the two of them, "You mean that you aren't just on the Board, you are the Board? I figured you were just picked to be youth representatives. Who's Black?"

Harry laughed and pointed up at the ceiling, "This is Black, This was my godfather Sirius Black's house and Draco's mother was a Black, as well."

"Serves me right not researching who my employers are," David shook his head, "I still can't believe that you can sit at a table together let alone work together on a project as big as the Center and even what we are doing upstairs."

"Speaking of the project, we'd better get working on it or we'll never finish." Draco said as he cleared their plates from the table.

Two hours later they were finished with the second layer of papier mache. David had to leave to get a floo call he was expecting from his fiancé. Together Harry and Draco took the brushes and supplies down to the kitchen to clean them up.

"We are going to have to let it dry overnight and then it can start to be painted." Draco said looking it over as he filled the cauldron that he held the paste up with water, "But I like it already. If it is okay I'll come over a couple nights this week after work and finish it up."

"That won't be a problem. I have a few charity events that I'm doing this week, or rather Hank does."

"Black is getting quite a reputation for being out and about. How many public appearances have you done this month?"

"A few, it is easier being Hank."

"Doesn't change the fact that you are really Harry Potter, you are going to have to accept that one of these days."

"Hank has an easier life. Are you going to the Ministry Charity Ball on Wednesday?"

Draco grimaced, "Yes, I've promised my mother. And as McCain says, it is good for the Center to have the BMP represented."

"It shouldn't be that bad." Harry said, "But yeah, I know how you feel."

"Will you be Hank or Harry at the ball?"

"Both, the Cannons are making a big donation and of course, I'll be there for the BMP."

"How are you going to pull that off?"

"Change of robes in Ron's office." Harry shrugged. "I'll be like Clark Kent."

To his surprise Draco laughed, "If you are going to wear Superman's tights under your robes I'm going to be sure not to miss the Ball."

"You know about Superman?"

Draco raised his eyebrow, "You used to be very keen to improve my grade in Muggle Studies."

"Oh." Harry said nodding. "That makes sense."

"Right. I should be going. I'll owl you what nights I'll be here."

"Don't worry about it, I'll set the wards so you can come over whenever you like." Harry said. Draco gave him a funny look but nodded.

That night he went to his bedroom and pulled out the bundle of letters from Cedric Diggory. It had been nearly a year since he had read them. From the pieces of information that he had learned from Draco some of the letters made more sense, but he was still left with more answers than questions. And the letters only covered fourth year. Harry read the last letter again, sent the day before Cedric had died.

He remembered back to the Prophet photo that David had held up. He had never seen it, the Weasleys having hidden it away. He had come a long way since that day in the courtroom. Maybe it was time he finally put it all to rest for good. He had meant what he'd said to David. A lot of people did things they regretted, were forced to make decisions that seemed to be the right ones because there seemed there was no other choice. Hermione and her parents, Ron leaving Hermione and Harry during their quest, Lupin leaving Tonks. What he had done to Draco in the bathroom.

OOOOOO

The Ministry Atrium was lit by hundreds of candelabras floating in the air, already there seemed to be hundreds of people walking through to get to the Ballroom. Harry nervously adjusted his formal robes and glanced over at Simon. "Tell me again why I have to be here?"

"To represent the BMP at the Ministry's main charity fundraiser of the year. Would scarcely do to have the chairman skip an event that brings in thousands of galleons."

"I'm going to make you chairman next meeting."

"Nope, not until April when you vanish again into your leathers." Simon coughed, "Quidditch leathers I mean."

"Sure hope that is what you meant," a voice said from behind them. Harry turned to see Charlie Weasley standing behind them, a grin on his face. He was bronzed with the sun, his blue eyes laughing at Harry and Simon. Harry hadn't seen him since Hogwarts in May, his hair had grown out and just brushed his shoulders.

"Charlie, I didn't think that you were arriving until tomorrow." Harry shook his hand while pulling him into a hug.

"I caught an earlier portkey. Couldn't miss a chance to the mythical legend Harry Potter making a public appearance."

"Funny. Charlie, this is Simon Ward, Simon, Charlie Weasley."

The two men shook hands, "I've heard much about you from Harry." Simon said.

"You look familiar. Did you play Quidditch at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I was a beater for Ravenclaw, about four years behind you though."

Charlie nodded, "We probably played a few games together, I was a Gryffindor seeker."

"Of course, you were." Harry heard Draco drawl from behind them.

He turned to look at him. Before he could ask Draco what he'd meant, David Taylor came up to them with a tall blond woman dressed elegantly in blue robes. David introduced her as his fiancée from New York City.

After making introductions all around Simon turned to Charlie, "What led you to be a dragon wrangler? Harry has told me about the camps and it sounds extraordinary." Charlie easily fell into the conversation, with David and Leslie participating.

"What was that seeker crack about?" Harry asked Draco.

"Nothing, just an observation. He has all the needed qualities of a seeker, doesn't he?" Draco said. "Speaking of seekers, when are you going to transform?"

"In a little while. I don't think anyone expects me to stay too long, there are benefits to having a reputation of a recluse. Should probably go into the ball so I can make my escape sooner. Shall we?" Harry nodded towards the entranceway, "Ron and Hermione are already inside."

An hour later Harry was ready to leave, his smile felt plastered on his face. Feigning the need for another drink he walked away from the group of hobnobbers that had surrounded him and walked quickly towards the bar. Scanning the room for Simon he saw him from across the room. Setting down his glass on the nearest table he made his way over to him.

"Thought you had already left," Simon said when he saw Harry, "So to speak."

"Just about to, thought I'd check in with you before I changed." Harry continued to look around, "Have you seen Draco or Charlie anywhere?"

"Haven't seen Draco in a while, not since the first ten minutes or so, I think he is introducing Taylor around. Charlie and I were talking but a friend just bumped into him and took him off."

"You were talking to Charlie this whole time?"

"You sound surprised."

"A little. Charlie isn't always the most chatty of the Weasleys."

"Hmmm." Simon said, "Didn't seem to have any problems."

"Kind of funny to see him in formal dress robes."

"No need for them in the camps, I imagine."

Harry laughed, "Not hardly, tattoos and britches is what he wears in camp. Maybe a shirt."

"That must be a sight."

Harry heard the contemplative sound in Simon's voice, he looked over at him, "Interested?"

"He lives in Romania, Harry." Simon responded, a faint flush rising in his cheek betrayed him.

A half hour later, Harry reentered the party as Hank Black. Ron had given him a hard time when he had thought he had forgotten the amulet that would provide him with Black's Australian accent. Fortunately, he found it in the pocket of the robes. Hermione met them and gave him a bright smile.

"You carry yourself differently as Hank, you know." she said tilting her head to look at him. "More relaxed. As Harry you look you are ready to confront anyone who dares approach you. Hank is friendlier. You look like anyone could walk up to you and you wouldn't mind chatting with them."

"That is because all they want to talk with me is Quidditch. They don't want me to talk to the minister about Death Eaters, or about Voldemort, or righting wrongs. I like talking Quidditch."

"About that, Harry," Hermione glanced nervously at where Ron was standing in the queue a few feet away waiting to order their drinks. "I haven't told Ron about what you told me."

"Good." Harry said shortly.

"You should." Hermione said firmly. "And, you really need to think about not playing, Harry." she hissed at him.

"Hermione, we're not going into this here." Harry said, annoyed, "Especially not-"

"What's wrong?" Ron asked handing Harry his pint.

"Nothing. Hermione was just thinking I should be Harry here more than Hank."

"I'm going to find Ginny." Hermione said with a glare at Harry.

"What got into her?"

"Don't know." Harry turned to look around the room, "Should we find your brothers?"

"Nah, they are probably all trolling for dates to bring to the New Year's party."

"George doesn't have anyone?" Harry looked over surprised at Ron, "He never has a problem finding a date."

"He was going to bring Estrella, from the shop across the street but," Ron grimaced, "Dragon pox."

"Oh, ouch."

Ron looked over at him, "Do you have a date? New Year's?"

Harry shook his head, "That is the least of-" Just then the PR man from the Cannons came up to them.

"Hank, where have you been? We need you to come and talk to the press."

Harry groaned and waved bye to Ron and let the agent lead him through the crowds to where some of his other team members were gathered to talk informally with the reporters. With their winning season the Cannons were enjoying the ride into the off-season. Harry had been pleased with how many charities the owners helped out and he was always glad to help. Finally, his obligation was done and he made his way through the crowd. The first person he saw that he recognized was Charlie and a group of his former classmates from Hogwarts.

"Hank. My old dragon wrangling chum." Charlie said, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

"Putting it on a little thick there, mate." Harry said with a laugh, his Australian accent broader than ever.

Charlie laughed, "Do you know we've had reporters snooping around the camp. All looking to get a big scoop on the mysterious Hank Black?"

"I hope you feed them to Maida."

"Not yet, been thinking about it." Charlie glanced at him, "Simon has been telling me about Grimmauld Place, it sounds pretty amazing."

"It is a lot better than it was." Harry said with a nod, "You should swing by tomorrow and see it."

"I'll do that. Having dinner with Bill and Fleur. I'll come by after."

OOOOoO

Draco slipped carefully in through the front door. Stopping by to work on Teddy's room was trickier because Teddy was home. Andromeda had promised to keep him occupied downstairs until bedtime.

Harry came into the hallway as Draco was still on the steps.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that Charlie Weasley is stopping by in a little while to see the house. I promised him yesterday to take him through."

Draco nodded, "Sure, I'm going to ward Teddy's bedroom door though, don't want Teddy to surprise me while I'm working on it."

"That's fine, we'll skip his room. Do you think you'll finish tonight?"

"Probably, I'll let you know if I don't."

"No worries, either way."

Draco nodded and headed up the stairs. He walked into the room and revealed the mural. It was almost complete except for adding the people and a few more dragons. The paints and brushes were hidden in the alcove and he pulled them out and contemplated what to paint first.

An hour later he heard voices passing the door. Weasley. Draco gritted his teeth and kept focused on the mural. He was using his finest paint brushes to paint the details of the people into the mural. With a grim smile he turned back to the tiny figure he'd just painted, he took the brush and painted tiny horns sticking out of the top of the person's head. He waited for the paint to dry and then reluctantly painted a hat over the horns. He checked the time, he only had a few minutes until Teddy's bedtime. Quickly he concealed the mural and capped all of the paints. Sliding the box of paints into the alcove and concealing it he gathered the brushes and rags and headed downstairs. He slipped past the sitting room doorway just as he heard Andromeda telling Teddy that it was time for bed.

Going down the hall to the steps that led to the basement kitchen he clipped down the steps. Just as his foot was touching the bottom step of the staircase into the kitchen he looked into the room and stopped short at the sight of Harry and Charlie Weasley kissing at the kitchen table. The red-haired wizard's hand was entwined in Harry's hair and Harry was leaning into the kiss. Draco froze unable to tear his eyes from the pair. There was a breaking of glass and he looked down to see that he had dropped the jar of brushes. Harry pulled away from Charlie and they both looked over at him. Charlie smiled easily and looked back at Harry, "We'll talk on Christmas Eve." Harry flushed and nodded. "I better get back to Mum and Dad's."

Charlie stood up from the table and walked towards the back entrance that led to the alleyway, as he passed Draco he nodded congenially, "Malfoy."

"Weasley." Draco replied. He waited until the door closed behind Weasley before moving. Looking down at the broken glass on the floor he pulled out his wand and vanished it. It was only after he'd done it that he realized that he had just vanished his favorite brushes as well. It didn't matter he thought as he put away his wand, some things were easier to replace than others.

"Do you want some coffee? It is still hot." Harry said after a long pause. He sat at the table, his hands gripping his mug tightly.

Draco shook his head and went over to the sink to wash up. He was glad to see his hands weren't shaking as he turned on the water. He braced his arms on the counter and willed himself to get control of the emotions that were whirling inside his head. The silence in the room grew.

"I'm not going to apologize for kissing someone in my own kitchen." Harry said at last, shifting uncomfortably on the bench.

Draco drew in a shaky breath, "I don't expect you to, I just hadn't realized you were still together."

"We aren't...he was just letting me know that, erm, the option is available. Wait, what do you mean still together?"

"Doesn't take an "O" in Divination to figure out there was something more than a love of dragons to keep you in Romania in the dead of winter last year. He is a fit sort of bloke if you like ginger. Which you obviously do." Draco walked back to the table and sat down opposite of Harry. "I'm not wrong, am I? You were together?"

"We were for a while but decided things were too complicated. We cooled things down before Christmas last year. Didn't want to upset anyone here so we just didn't tell anyone."

"By the look of it you wouldn't object too much to the idea of getting back together."

Harry flushed, "He's a good kisser, not that I have anything to compare, but no, the reasons are still out there why we shouldn't."

"Like what?"

Harry hesitated and then shrugged, "Ginny and Ron."

"I don't think those two are very valid reasons if you really like each other." Draco forced himself to look over at Harry.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him, "You are taking this well, all things considered."

"I've known all along that it would only be a matter of time until you started seeing someone." Draco admitted, "If not Weasley then someone else."

Harry shook his head, "Truthfully, I need to get things sorted out first."

"What things?"

Harry ignored the question, Draco let him. He was too afraid of what the answer would be.

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Harry stood up and brought over the coffee pot refilling his own and handing one to Draco without asking.

Draco laughed, "Surprisingly, there aren't many people interested in dating gay Death Eaters who obliviate their boyfriends."

"I wish you wouldn't refer to yourself like that, the mark doesn't define who you are and you know it." Harry looked over at him, "Do you mean there hasn't been anyone else? Since sixth year?"

Draco hesitated but then shrugged, "There was somebody else, but that was more...unique circumstances."

"Really? Who?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed and shook his head, "Luna, actually."

Harry choked on his coffee, "You and Luna Lovegood? I thought, I mean, aren't-I didn't realize you were-"

"Not truly, I'm not. Like I said it was unique circumstances. At the Manor. We were both lonely and terrified. Didn't think we would survive and we took comfort in each other and somehow we did live through it all."

Harry stared at him, "That is, well, I don't know what it is." he stood up and went to set his mug in the sink. He leaned against the counter looking over at Draco. "Are you still...?"

Draco laughed, "No, that was definitely just a 'we are going to die tomorrow' kind of one-off. Neither of us regret it, but we would much rather be friends."

"You and Luna, I never thought about you two matched up." Harry said with a curious tone to his voice.

"That does make me wonder who you have thought about matching up with me." Draco looked over at him. Standing up, he walked towards Harry. Carefully he set the mug down on the counter, his arm brushing Harry's as he reached past him. He looked over at Harry and very deliberately reached over and put his hand behind Harry's head. Harry reflexively jerked back but Draco lowered his head and brought his mouth down on Harry's lips in a crushing kiss. He tasted like coffee and sweets. He pressed his body into the kiss, loving the feel of Harry against him again, and the softness of his hair in his hand. He could feel Harry's body stiffen in shock and he stepped back.

"Now you can compare Weasley's kisses to somebody else's," and he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

oOoOoOoOO

"Are you sure you'll be okay here? I could stay-"

"Nonsense, dear! We are going to have a lovely cozy Christmas Eve dinner here. You go enjoy yourselves at the Weasleys. And after Teddy goes to bed, Narcissa, Draco and I will make sure that everything is set for tomorrow." Andromeda spoke firmly, "Enjoy your time with your family."

Harry nodded gratefully, "I will, you too." He felt a little guilty about leaving before Draco got there. He'd been avoiding Draco ever since the other night when he'd kissed him. There was something he had to do before seeing him again, something he should have done a week ago.

He stumbled out of the fireplace and into the Burrow's kitchen. Ginny smiled at him as the flames died down, "You've never quite mastered the landing, have you?"

"'Fraid not," Harry said with a grin. "At least I usually end up in the right fireplace these days and not in some stranger's kitchen or Knockturn Alley."

"Thank goodness for that. Now out of the kitchen, dear. I've almost everything set for supper." Molly said with a smile.

"Maybe you could go rescue Neville? Dad has him out in the shed, showing him his new boover machine."

"Boover? You mean Hoover?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Go!"

Harry laughed and headed out the door, he stopped short as he saw Charlie sitting on the back steps. "Didn't realize you were out here."

Charlie picked up the beer bottle that was on the step and scooted over for Harry to sit next to him. "Just needed a quiet moment before joining in the lovefest that is our family."

"Ginny sent me out to rescue Neville from your dad."

Charlie chuckled, "I think Neville is enjoying himself and Dad loves a new victim to show off all of his gadgets." He took a sip of his beer and handed the bottle to Harry. Harry took it and took a swallow and handed it back. Charlie glanced over at Harry, "It's been a year."

Harry nodded, "I know."

"What do you think?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm going to see how things might go with Draco. Watch the memories."

Charlie nodded, "Can't say I'm surprised, just wanted to hear you say it." He reached over and wove his hand through Harry's.

"Charlie-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm going back where I belong and I think we both always knew that this," he squeezed Harry's hand, "wasn't going to last forever."

"It was good while it did though."

Charlie laughed, a chuckle emanating from deep in his chest, "Can't argue with that." He let go of Harry's hand, "What did Malfoy say after I left the other day?"

"He'd already figured out that something had happened between us."

"No surprise there, I suppose. So what happened?"

Harry shrugged and decided to get it out in the open, "He kissed me."

Charlie laughed again, "Damn. Well, that is one way to get to the bottom of things." he paused, "Or the top."

"What! No! He just kissed me. It sure as hell caught me off guard. Not sure I'm ready for anything like that. If he is willing I just want to start with the memories."

"Hate to say it, but good for him." Charlie finished the beer, "About time one of you stopped dancing around the issue."

"Is that why you did it? Kissed me when you knew he was there? To snap us out of the merry go round we've been on?"

"Maybe, you weren't the only one on tenterhooks for a year." Charlie stood up, pulling Harry up with him. He leaned against Harry. "But I don't regret a minute of it, even if what happened in Făgăraş stays in Făgăraş." He kissed Harry gently, then turned and walked back into the house.

Harry sighed and sat back down on the steps. Picking up the empty bottle he rolled it in the palm of his hands. It had been a relief to finally say out loud what he'd known for a while was inevitable. Whatever the connection was between Draco and he wasn't going to go away. He had to see things through with Draco, wherever they might lead.

Harry swore to himself as he remembered the kiss that Draco had given him in the kitchen. It had been so unexpected that he hadn't reacted. It wasn't until Draco had walked away that Harry had wanted to call him back, wanted to return the kiss. He knew it was then that he realized he wanted to be more than just friends with Draco.

The sounds of footsteps on the gravel made him look up to see Neville and Arthur walking towards him. Forcing a smile on his face, "Happy Christmas."

oooo

Finally, dinner was over. Harry couldn't help but watch Charlie laughing and joking with his family. He looked so at ease. Harry still felt like he had betrayed him. Charlie had literally picked him up and saved him twice. First, when the Horntail had attacked him in the corral, Charlie had gotten to Harry's side within seconds and apparated him directly to the infirmary, saving his life. The second time was by helping Harry find his way out of the anger and depression that had threatened to destroy him. Charlie caught him looking and gave him a wink before turning back to Percy, kidding him mercilessly about the need for Percy to get a tattoo.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked softly, "You seem like you are somewhere else."

"No, not at all. I'm here." Harry smile "Just wondering who pulled my name in the gift exchange."

"Harry," Ginny shook her head, "Like I would even believe that."

Harry looked at her, "Just wondering why things happen the way they do, what makes one person right for you and another person not."

Ginny nodded, "That is an interesting question, what brought it up?" she glanced at Charlie, "He is growing his hair out again."

"Why are you and Hermione so concerned about Charlie's hair length?" Harry said, exasperated.

"Because, a man doesn't cut off hair that he has been growing out for over a decade on a whim." Ginny said, "Is that why you came back? Things didn't work out-"

"Not today, Ginny." Harry said shaking his head, "It's Christmas, I don't want to talk about it." He didn't know how Ginny had guessed, but he couldn't talk about it with her.

They gathered in the living room, every seat was filled and Harry, Ron and Ginny ended up sitting on the floor as the older Weasley siblings told them was appropriate because they were the youngest.

"Let's see, who starts?" Molly said when they were all settled.

"Youngest first," Ginny called out, with a smile on her face.

"Right," Arthur said. "Go find your present."

Ginny jumped up and ran to the tree, with a gleeful laugh she pulled the box that Harry had hidden behind the tree out. It was a long narrow box.

"I can't imagine what that is!" George called out, "Hmmm. 150 centimeters long, narrow. Let us all think, what could possibly be in there."

"Hush up, George. Do you know how long I've been flying Ron's old CleanSweep?" Ginny said, "I spotted this this morning and you aren't going to spoil the moment." Harry watched as she carefully slid the large red ribbon off the box and tore the paper away. Lifting the lid she tore away the packing and put her hand to her chest as she saw the Fireball in the box.

"A Fireball? Who?" Ginny swung around and leaped at Harry, "YOU!" she grabbed him a bear hug. "I can't believe you got me a Fireball!"

Harry grinned at her, "Well, I figured you would need it." as Ginny turned back to the box and was carefully lifting it out.

"Need it? Why?" Ginny murmured, when the bright green and gold envelope underneath the broom caught her eye. With trembling hands she lifted up the envelope, the emblem of the Holyhead Harpies clearly visible.

"What is that?" Molly asked, leaning forward.

Ginny looked at Harry, "Read it," he said. She pulled out the letter and read it three times, shaking her head each time. She looked up at Harry, not believing what she was reading. He nodded, "It isn't a guarantee, just a chance. But I think you can do it."

"Do what!" Ron shouted out impatiently. He leaned forward and grabbed the letter from Ginny's hand. Giving it a quick read he looked at Harry and shook his head, "You are a dirty dog, you know that, mate? Keeping this a secret." Ron looked up, "Ginny has a tryout for the Holyhead Harpies in January." The room exploded with excited chatter.

Ginny walked over to Harry and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"No, thank you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't think I don't appreciate how amazing and understanding you have been with everything."

"Harry, if you've cost me another shop worker that I've only just gotten trained, I'm going to start taking it out of your percentage." George called out.

"Well, who's next...? Molly asked after the excitement died down.

Finally all the presents were opened and admired and everyone relaxed and spread throughout the house. Harry kept an eye on Charlie and when he saw him heading up the stairs he followed a few minutes later.

Charlie was laying on his bed, his arms folded under his head on the pillow. He smiled as Harry came in. "Good going with Ginny's present."

Harry leaned against the closed door, "You should have seen her when we played a couple of weeks back, she is really good. I think she has a pretty good chance of making it." He shrugged, "She deserves the opportunity. Your present is under the bed."

"You pillock, when did you put it there?" Charlie said with a grin as he flipped on his stomach and looked under the bed, pulling out a square flat box. "What, no Fireball for me?"

"You and your broom have had such a long and intimate relationship I knew you wouldn't consider another." Harry said dryly.

"Right you are," Charlie said, he set the box on the bed and went to his trunk, he pulled out a big box and set it down with a thunk on the desk. Harry went and sat next to Charlie on the bed.

"Open yours first." Charlie tore off the paper and lifted the lid, on the paper lay a vest in black, with dragons embroidered in intricate detail all over, a swirl of snouts and wings covered the surface. "Sweet. How did you find this?"

"Had it made," Harry said, "Couldn't find anything I liked for you, and I saw something like this with snitches but thought dragons would be better."

"I am going to look pretty smart stepping out in the clubs in this, thanks." Charlie looked at Harry. "Before you open yours. Know that I got it for you before you had made any decision."

Harry looked at him nervously, "I'm really sorry Ch-"

"Hey, nothing for you to feel sorry about. I don't regret a thing. Open your present."

Harry stood up and went to the desk. Whatever was in the box was very heavy. He tore off the paper and opened the box. A shallow stone basin sat in the bottom, runic designs ran around the rim of the smoothed stone. He took a shaky breath and looked over at Charlie. "Is this a-"

"Pensieve." Charlie stood up and walked over to stand behind Harry, wrapping his arms around him. "If you are ever going to move on, you need to accept what happened to you. You need to get the Pensieve memories from Malfoy. It is going to continue to haunt you until you do. And you'll never be able to have any relationship - with Malfoy or anyone else until you do."

Harry leaned back into Charlie, he felt guilt in the comfort he felt there. He hoped Charlie didn't mind. "I know, I'm going to do it. I'll talk to Draco about it after Christmas."

"Good." Charlie opened his hand and Harry looked down to see a small vial with an all too familiar silver liquid inside of it. He turned in Charlie's arms and looked at him. "Will you let me be the first one to show you a memory?"

Harry looked down at the vial, "What memory do you have?"

"From the first task. It isn't much but it tweaked my interest at the time. Let me show you."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Charlie laughed, "You don't have to look like that...it will be okay, I promise."

Charlie lifted the basin out of the box and opening a drawer in his dresser pulled out a flask of Pensieve solution. He carefully poured it into the basin and waited for the liquid to stop swirling. Charlie handed the vial to Harry, "You pour it in."

Harry took the vial and unscrewed the cap, "You are going to watch it with me, right?" Charlie nodded. Harry poured it in and then reaching out for Charlie's hand they both bent over the basin and tumbled into the swirl of colors.

When the image stabilized Harry saw himself on his broom flying straight up in a barrel roll, trying to tease the Horntail away from her eggs. He looked around the arena. There was Charlie sitting on the fence, a tense look on his face.

"All I could think about was how Mum was going to react if one of my dragons hurt her Harry." Charlie murmured in his ear. Harry looked over at Charlie, he looked a few years older than the MemoryCharlie but still the same except for the shorter haircut.

Harry winced and involuntarily rubbed the scar on his chest when the dragon, who he now knew was named Maida, caught him with her tail. MemoryCharlie leapt to his feet, shading his eyes trying to see if Harry was hurt. MemoryHarry grabbed the egg and flew off. Immediately, MemoryCharlie was on his feet, grabbing the wing weights and running into the arena with the other wranglers. They captured Maida and began wrestling her back into her cage. The noise from the stands was deafening. Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall rushed towards him and hustled him into the medical tent.

MemoryCharlie looked around as soon as the cage door clang shut on Maida, skillfully darting out of the way of her outraged flame at being captured. "I'm going to check on Harry." he told the other wranglers, one of which was Russ, Harry realized with surprise. The other wrangler had never mentioned seeing the tournament.

Harry and Charlie walked with MemoryCharlie as he headed towards the white tents. "This is where it begins." Charlie told Harry. He pointed with his finger and the blond head of Draco Malfoy was moving through the crowd that was gathered around the tent entrance. With a furtive look around they saw Draco walk along to the back of the tent. Harry could see as MemoryCharlie looked at the crowd and then turned to follow Malfoy. Together Charlie and Harry slipped through the back of the tent with MemoryCharlie to see him standing in the passageway, trying to beat off the dust from his clothes. Looking around, he ducked into an empty cubicle formed by the curtains and took out his wand and started to clean his britches.

Harry looked over at Charlie. Charlie smiled, "I knew Pomfrey would have a fit if I showed up all covered in shite." Harry laughed and nodded. His head swung around as he heard his name being spoken. MemoryCharlie also turned his head curiously towards the curtain. "Did you watch Harry? How did he do?" he heard Cedric Diggory saying.

MemoryCharlie looked curious and then moved closer to the curtain, clearly trying to eavesdrop. "I was a nosy bastard." Charlie said with a wink.

Harry listened to Draco's response. "Bloke is a madman on a broom. Brilliant. Got caught by the tail like an idiot, though, I couldn't tell how bad...Not like I can go check on him." To Harry's ears now it was clear that Draco wanted to know how Harry was doing. He wondered where along in their relationship this was, it had to be fairly early.

They listened to Cedric's response, "Would you want to... Forget I asked, why don't I go down and see?" MemoryCharlie went to the passageway and a second later Cedric walks out from behind the curtain, his hair burned away and orange paste on the side of his face. MemoryCharlie looks over and say hello to Cedric. They talked briefly and then both turned to go down the passageway. Cedric pulls back a curtain to reveal MemoryHarry. Harry winced at the sight of himself, scrawny and bare-chested and a bright pink gash down his chest. Pomfrey was just finishing using the Dittany. She looks up at Cedric and MemoryCharlie. MemoryCharlie talks with Harry for a minute and then pulls Pomfrey aside and starts telling her about Horntail allergic reactions. Harry listens as Cedric and MemoryHarry talk and then Cedric glances at the two adults who are standing off to the side and he leans forward to say something to Harry. There is a sudden flash of pain and everything goes black.

Harry is aware of shouting and searing pain in his head. He tries to open his eyes but bright lights blind him and he shuts his eyes against it. With relief he falls back into unconsciousness. When he next wakes up he is relieved to hear the noise gone, hesitantly he opens his eyes. He is lying on Charlie's bed in the Burrow, the anxious faces of Hermione, Ron, Arthur, and Molly looking down at him. Charlie is standing at the foot of the bed, his face pale and tense under tan skin.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"That's what we would all like to know." Molly said.

"Do you recognize us? Do you know who I am?" Hermione asked tensely.

"Of course, Hermione, why wouldn't I?" Harry looked at her confused. There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone in the room.

"You blacked out while looking in the Pensieve with Charlie. I thought that maybe your memory fabric had ripped, like the healers had said could happen." Hermione said, blinking back the tears. "I was really afraid that we had lost you."

Harry looked at her and everyone else, "Did you tell them?" Hermione nodded, wiping away the tears. "I had to, Harry."

"And you should have told us weeks ago!" Molly said, "To think that -"

"Now is not the time." Arthur said hastily, "How do you feel, Harry."

"I've got a bugger of a headache."

"We almost took you to St. Mungo's but were afraid that moving you would make it worse. I firecalled McCain but she wasn't home. Percy is downstairs trying to reach Watson."

Harry shook his head and then regretted the motion immediately as blue and gold sparkles clouded his vision. "No, I'll be fine. I just need to close my eyes until this headache goes away."

He fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes. The next time he woke up it was to see Healer Watson leaning over him, her wand extended and bright streams of light were filling the room. He winced against the light.

"Just close your eyes, I'm almost done," she said gently.

"Sorry to spoil your Christmas Eve." Harry said as he closed his eyes and a few minutes later she told him to open them. He tentatively opened his eyes and with relief the bright light was gone.

"How do you feel? Any headache? Do you see any bright spots or auras?" the Healer asked. She had taken the seat next to the bed that Charlie had been sitting in earlier. Harry glanced around the room and saw that Charlie was leaning against the closed door. His arms crossed and he was tightly clenching his jaw.

"No, I did before but it is gone."

"Good, very good. Why don't you try sitting up-slowly."

Harry lifted himself up and leaned against the headboard. "Still okay? No headache?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good." the healer said, putting away her wand. "You gave everyone quite a fright."

"What happened? I remember looking in the Pensieve and seeing the Horntail and after that it is blank."

Charlie spoke tensely, "You passed out, right towards the end of the memory. I pulled you out and you were having some sort of fit. Called for help and then you came around but blacked out right away."

"I think your mind just had a shock when it recognized a part of a memory that had been erased and it couldn't cope and so it shutdown to prevent anything from happening." the Healer explained.

"What do you mean shock?"

"Exactly what happened to you tonight."

"Is this typical? You didn't warn me that this could happen."

"Nothing about your case is typical, Mr. Potter." the healer said shaking her head, "No one has had such a large number of memories erased. The reaction to the Pensieve memory is actually not unexpected. I did tell you the last time we talked that you should do it under controlled circumstances."

"You told him what?" Charlie said incredulously, he looked at Harry, "You knew that you weren't supposed to do it and you let me show you the memory?"

"I thought she was just being all Pomfrey-ish and not wanting me to do anything to help myself." Harry said, a little sullenly. He looked at the healer, "If you had told me that I would blackout I probably would have listened to you."

"You are such an idiot, Harry." Charlie said through gritted teeth, "But how come this hasn't happened before, when people have talked to him about things that happened or when he read letters from Diggory, or when he saw the wand memories." Charlie asked the Healer.

"Words have a different connection to the brain, and a Pensieve memory is actual memories, visual and sound so that his brain immediately tried to make the connection." Watson said, "The wand memories is an interesting point. I would have thought they would have triggered something."

"I barely remember anything after seeing the memories to when Ron and Hermione got me back to Grimmauld Place. Figured it was just shock." Harry muttered.

"And of course you didn't think that it was important enough to mention to anyone?" Charlie asked, "I swear, Harry, if you weren't doing such a good job trying to kill yourself I would do it for you."

"The good news is that there doesn't appear to be any damage done. I would like you to take it easy tomorrow and the day after Christmas you should come to St. Mungo's for a complete examination."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." said Charlie and the healer together. Harry glanced over at Charlie and the closed door.

"How come you get to be in here? Not that I mind."

"Healer Watson only would let one of us in the room. I played the I've-shagged-him-I-get-to-be-with-him card." Charlie said, the corner of his mouth lifting in a reluctant smile, "That went over really well."

"Oh, Merlin." Harry said, he looked at the healer, "On second thought maybe you could just apparate me straight to St. Mungo's now."

The healer laughed, "I think not, I would like to get back to my family."

"Teddy," Harry said with alarm, "I need to get back to Grimmauld Place. I don't want to miss Teddy opening his presents tomorrow."

"I see no reason why you can't floo or apparate home in an hour or two, so long as the headache doesn't come back. First sign of a headache you'll need to check in at St. Mungo's. And don't overdo anything tomorrow." she added sternly.

"We'll be sure to keep an eye on him." Charlie said.

"Very good. Would you like me to update the rest of the family whilst you rest?"

"Yes, please." Harry said, grateful not to have to do it himself. He felt enough like an idiot as it was without having to hear what the other Weasleys had to say.

"I'll see you out," Charlie said to the healer, "Harry, I'll try to keep Ron and Hermione out for a little while longer but they are biting at the bit to come in here. I tried to explain about us, but..." he shrugged. "You know how Ron is."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. How did his life always get so mucked up?

The door tentatively opened a little while later and Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway. He turned to look at them and waved in as he sat up.

"Come in." he said.

Hermione sat in the chair, her face was still pale with tension.

"Hey, relax. She said I'm fine. No damage done."

"Oh, Harry. But it could have been so much worse." Hermione said shaking her head, "I can't believe that you-"

"Yes, well, we all know I'm an idiot."

"You can say that again." Ron said grimly. Harry looked over at him, Ron was standing in the middle of the room. His hands were on his hips and he was glaring at Harry. "I don't know what I'm madder at you about, that you didn't tell me about everything going on with your head, or that you didn't tell me about you and Charlie."

"I was tired of everyone fussing over the stupid memory thing so I didn't mention it. And about Charlie? You would have wanted me to tell you?" Harry asked, "You cover your ears with your hands whenever the topic turns to me being bent. Besides, I'm sure Charlie told you that we aren't anymore. We stopped, erm, dating before Christmas last year."

"Last Christmas? When I asked you point blank whether or not you were together." Ron growled, "And you said no."

"Right, because we had already called it quits. I didn't lie to you."

"Ron, enough. Now is not the time." Hermione said, "At least there was no damage done." She looked over at the Pensieve that was still standing on the desk.

"Kind of ironic that I finally decide to look at the memories and this happens." Harry said following her look.

"What changed your mind?" Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated; he didn't want to say anything until he had talked to Draco. "It seemed like it was time."

"That is a good thing, but not until the Healers find out what happened and how to prevent it from happening.

Harry looked at her, "You don't think this is a sign that I shouldn't do it?"

"Who are you, Sybill Trelawney? The only thing it was a sign of is that you don't listen to people when they tell you what to do."

Harry looked over at Ron, "Are we okay?"

Ron shook his head, "You really are the biggest moron." he looked away, "Yeah, we'll be okay. Might need to buy me a pint or two."

Charlie came back into the room, "Mum and Dad are still talking to Watson. You're going to be lucky if Mum ever lets you out of her sight again."

Harry sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, "I've got to get-"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I need to get back to Grimmauld Place. Watson said I could leave whenever I wanted."

"She said you could leave in an hour or two if your headache doesn't return." Charlie growled.

"I don't have any headache at all, honestly. I feel like I've slept for a week." he looked towards the window, "What time is it anyway?"

"After midnight."

Harry stood up and was glad to realize that he didn't feel any dizziness, "Right, I need to go. I don't want to miss Teddy's first Christmas at Grimmauld Place."

Charlie shook his head, "You need to wait an hour at least. Why don't you just sleep here and I'll wake you in time."

"What if Teddy wakes up earlier?" Harry asked mulishly.

"I'll wake you at dawn, for Merlin's sake. If that is what you want." Charlie stared at him and Harry knew he wasn't going to change his mind. He looked over at Ron who was looking between the two of them with a sour look on his face. Harry had no doubt that Ron was going to have a lot to say to him as soon as Hermione wasn't around.

"Ron already floo called Kreacher and told him that you were staying here." Hermione said, at Harry's look of alarm she added hastily "He didn't say why, just that you were staying." Harry nodded. He didn't want Andromeda or Narcissa to worry about him.

"Okay, but wake me early." Harry said. "I'll go to my room." He started for the door, and Charlie grabbed his arm. "You may as well kip in here, since the proverbial cat is out of the bag."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Charlie just looked at him and said, "Please."

Harry looked over at Ron who just shrugged and headed out the door without looking back. It would be better to sleep down here than have to go up to his and Ron's room and deal with Ron's anger.

"Okay." he sank back down. Hermione said good night and shut the door behind her.

Charlie sagged onto Bill's old bed. "You bloody well scared the magic out of me, you know that? I thought I had killed you."

"Sorry," Harry said, "I seem to do that to you a lot."

"Too fucking often. At least this time there wasn't any blood." Charlie sighed. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning."

Harry nodded and drifted off to sleep again. He tossed and turned all night, the flashes of memories were like a kaleidoscope. A hand reached out to shake him and he batted it away.

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry fought for consciousness and slowly blinked his eyes open, to see Charlie leaning over him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm awake."

"You sure?"

"Sure." he sat up, "Hell, they haven't been that bad in a while." he looked over at Charlie who looked pale and drawn. "Did I...?"

"Yeah. Just like the good old days." Charlie said, sitting on the bed next to him. "Didn't want to use Silencio in case you had another seizure. They were worse? Do you have a headache?"

"Nah, just feel like crap. I hope I don't look as bad as you. Did you sleep at all?"

"A little bit." Charlie stood and stretched. "Why don't I come with you to Grimmauld Place? I could-"

"No, honestly, Charlie. I am fine." Harry swung his legs over. He realized that he was still wearing his clothes from the night before, that saves a step.

"Feel alright?"

"You aren't actually going to be asking that every five minutes the whole day are you?'

Charlie's eyes flared with anger, "You'd better bloody well believe I am going to ask you as often as I often as I damn well think I need to. My bloody Christmas present almost killed you." He strode across the room and picked up the Pensieve that was still sitting on the desk, Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie's chest, pinning his arms to his side before he could throw it.

"Don't. It isn't your fault. I should have remembered what the healers said."

Charlie shuddered in his arms, his anger fading. "You're damn right you should have."

Harry rested his head on Charlie's shoulder, "Are you still okay with everything?"

"You need to do what is right for you. And we both know what that is, but just be careful. Go to St. Mungo's first thing on Boxing Day. Take bloody Malfoy so he knows what the healers say, because we both know that you are going to forget or ignore half of it."

"Okay. I'll tell him about this tonight, after everyone leaves."

Charlie nodded. "I'll let everyone know not to mention it. Can't promise that Mum isn't going to burst into tears every five minutes though."

Harry glanced at the window, the pink streaks of sunrise were covering the sky, "I should go."

"Okay," they eyed each other awkwardly.

Charlie muttered "Bugger it." He leaned forward and kissed Harry, "One last one."

Harry nodded and quickly left the room.

He made his way into the kitchen, intent on reaching the floo and getting home before anyone woke up at Grimmauld Place. He stopped short as he saw Molly, she was bent over a floured board, kneading a ball of dough. She looked up as Harry entered the room.

"Oh, Harry." Molly's eyes were rimmed red.

Harry swiftly went over to her, "I'm fine, really," he said, putting his arms around her.

"You gave us such a scare, I thought... well never mind what I thought. You feel okay? What are you doing up? Are you hungry?"

"I'm going to go back to Grimmauld Place, I want to see Teddy open his presents."

"Are you sure, dear? Why don't you stay and we can just let everyone know that we're having a quiet Christmas here."

Harry shook his head, "No. I want everyone to come to Grimmauld Place. There is no reason why you shouldn't. I'll go to St. Mungo's first thing tomorrow, I already promised Charlie."

Molly nodded, "You and Charlie really should have told us..."

Harry closed his eyes, he didn't know what to tell her. "We, it was complicated, Molly. I had just-"

"It always is complicated, Harry. That is what family is for, to help you get through it."

"I know. We didn't mean to keep it from you," which was a lie, Harry knew. "Things ended before Christmas last year so it seemed no point to upset everyone."

"We wouldn't have been upset." Molly shook her head, "And when you start seeing Draco, I won't be upset either."

"How did you-"

"I'm a mother, Harry. We know these things. Just like I knew about you and Charlie. I was just waiting for you two to tell us. Now, you get on home and say Happy Christmas to Teddy. I'll be popping over just as soon as the bread is baked to start fixing dinner. And you are not to help me. I'll have Andromeda in the kitchen with me. I want you to rest."

Harry nodded, "I love you, Molly."

"I love you, too. You are a Weasley in everything but name." She kissed him on the cheek, "Off with you or I'll never get this bread baked."

OOOO

He stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the kitchen. Everything was still dark. He made his way upstairs and saw the lights were all off except for the hallway sconces. The fairy lights on the Christmas tree fluttered and danced in the darkness. Checking under the tree he saw that the Father Christmas presents had already been set out for Teddy and his stocking that was pinned to the fireplace was stuffed full. Going over to the cupboard Harry pulled out his own presents for Teddy and added them to the stack.

Quietly he made his way up to his room. Stopping in front of Teddy's door he cast a ward to warn him when Teddy had woken up. He looked down at his clothes as he stood in his bedroom. It wouldn't do to come down wearing the same clothes that he had on the day before. Wearily he stripped them off and not bothering to get into pajamas fell into the bed, sound asleep.

It seemed like it was only five minutes later that the ward went off. Groggily he stood up, pressing his hands against his temples he was relieved that there was no sign of yesterday's headache. Getting dressed quickly he went downstairs to find the others. Walking into the sitting room Harry saw that Andromeda, Narcissa and Draco were already there

"Harry! You're here! Father Christmas came!" Teddy called out excitedly.

Harry said. "Happy Christmas, Teddy." he looked over at the adults, "What time is it exactly?"

"Best not to know that until you've had some tea." Narcissa said with a smile.

Harry dared to glance at Draco who was looking down at his cup. He wore a blue silk dressing gown covering silver silk pajamas. He looked elegant despite the dark circles under his eyes, Harry wondered if he had as bad a night sleep as Harry had.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." He said.

Draco looked at him, his face devoid of emotion, "We didn't think that you were home."

Harry looked confused, "Oh, right. Yeah. Something came up last night, but I didn't want to miss Teddy opening his presents."

"Can I open them? Can I?"

"Yes, Teddy, you can open your presents."

What followed was a whirlwind of paper like Harry had never seen before. The boy gleefully went from one present to the next, his hair a technicolor wonder. Harry wished he could share his amusement with Draco but he refused to look Harry's way, his hands tightly clenched.

Teddy ran over and gave Harry a hug for the toy broom. "Can you teach me after breakfast, Harry?"

"We can certainly give it a go, now this is just for in the house when me, Nanna or Draco are here. Understood?"

Teddy nodded and ran over to Draco and showed him the toy broom. "Look, Look!"

"That is great, Teddy. You are going to be flying as well as Harry in no time." Draco said, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Now, Teddy. Draco has one more present for you. It is up in your room, shall we go and see?' Andromeda said, smiling broadly. Teddy raced for the door and was up the stairs before anyone else was out of their chairs.

Harry looked worriedly at Draco, "What's wrong?" he asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Nothing's wrong." Draco said coolly.

"I don't see it!" Teddy shouted from his room.

When they walked into the room Teddy was crawling under his bed looking for a present.

"Teddy, stand right here." Andromeda said kneeling on the floor and patting a spot next to her, "I'm excited as you are to see this," She had yet to see any part of the mural, Draco had wanted to keep it a surprise for her.

"Okay, Teddy." Draco said, pulling out his wand. "Close your eyes."

The little boy closed his eyes, covering them with his hands for good measure. "Count to five and then say the spell with me, say "Revelio" Teddy counted quickly to five and then Draco and he both said the spell. With a flick of his wand the walls transformed. Teddy was so surprised he plopped right down on the ground, his mouth gaped open.

"This is amazing, Draco." his mother said, "I had no idea you were so talented."

Harry hadn't seen the mural since the day they had worked on the papier mache together. He looked at in astonishment. Dragons of all different sizes covered the painted mountainside. The dragon camp had been painted in, with small figures of men and women interacting with the dragons.

"It's Wrangler Charlie and the Baby Swedish Short Snouts!" Teddy jumped up and down with excitement. Harry walked over to see that indeed Teddy was right. In the painted corral was the figure of Charlie holding a rope pulling down on a juvenile Short Snout.

Looking around he realized that other stories he had told Teddy were pictured on the wall. He turned to Draco, "How did you do this? It is incredible."

"I asked Teddy to tell me the stories that you tell him. I got the gist of enough of them to include parts in the mural." Draco said, with a shrug. Harry looked at him closely, he was practically trembling, his eyes were shaded. He wasn't sharing in any of their excitement over the mural.

With a curse he realized that Draco was upset that he hadn't come home.

"About last night. I didn't mean to stay all night-"

"You don't owe me any explanation." Draco glanced over at him, "And I don't want to know."

"I have to talk to you about what happened. It is important."

"Not today, Harry." for a brief moment Draco's masked dropped and he looked ravaged. "Let's get Christmas over and then you can tell me."

"But Draco-"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to paint him into the mural. Knowing what he is to you?" Draco snarled, "Don't make it worse." he stalked out of the room. Harry moved to follow him but he was stopped by Teddy who was bubbling with glee wanting to show Harry the dragon cave. With a last look towards the door Harry turned and went with Teddy. He would find Draco later and make him understand.

By the time he came downstairs though, Draco had left with Narcissa. Andromeda looked at him worriedly as she told him, "I'm sorry, dear. He was, well, upset last night when you didn't come home. Not that he didn't try to hide it."

"It wasn't what he thinks," Harry said exasperatedly, "I need to talk to him and explain."

"I'm not sure where they went," Andromeda said, "Don't worry too much. I'm sure he will be back at the Center by tomorrow and you can talk to him then. He has been through a lot, as have you. If you try and talk to him today he probably wouldn't even hear what you are saying."

When Luna arrived, Harry pulled her aside to see if she knew where he was.

"I can't say that I do." Luna said. She was wearing tiny fairies in her hair, their fluttering wings making her hair fly about her head. "He'll come back when he is ready, Harry. He always does."

Harry nodded, but couldn't help but wonder if this time he wouldn't.

The Weasleys arrived a short while later. Harry had to tamp down the frustration and anger he was feeling. Charlie raised his eyebrow at him when he realized that Draco was missing and why.

"You both really are two idiots." he said shaking his head. "If you would just actually talk to one another instead of-"

"Yes, I get it." Harry ground out. "And I can't go talk to him tomorrow because I have to go to bloody St Mungo's."

"And you aren't skipping that," Charlie looked at him, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I can handle it myself. I'll pay attention to what they say this time."

"Maybe Hermione can go." Charlie said, "You really aren't that bright when it comes to following directions."

"No, I don't want Hermione to go with me. I don't need you two trying to hold my hand. I can handle it"

"As soon as you prove yourself able to we'll stop trying to hold your hand." Charlie hesitated, "About another thing, I know I said I would stay here this week. But under the circumstances I think I'm going to go to George's..."

Harry nodded slowly, he'd been afraid to say anything but after Draco's reaction this morning he didn't want to make things worse. "That probably would be better... it is going to hard enough to explain what happened last night to Draco. Trust me to start this thing with a complete jackass start."

"You do have a certain bumbleheaded way of going in and out of relationships." Charlie laughed. "But don't worry, it will get sorted out."

"You'll still come for the New Year's Eve celebration?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Charlie looked around the room, "Don't know how much of your house will be left standing by the time George is done with it."

"That is the least of my worries right now."

After dinner Teddy dragged Luna, who he decided was his new best friend, to see the mural. Harry was pretty sure that the fairies in Luna's hair was the reason for his new affection but he wasn't going to argue since it kept Teddy from noticing Draco's absence. Luna studied the mural with a concentration that Harry hadn't expected. Teddy insisted that Harry tell the story of the Swedish Short Snout babies to him and Luna. Embarrassed, Harry told the story and was amused to see that Luna got as caught up in the dragons stories as Teddy did.

"Once you and Draco are together I want to talk to you about your stories." she said seriously, no hint of the usual flightiness.

"What do you mean we are together...we aren't, I mean he doesn't know. I mean, I need to talk to him." Harry cursed his stammer.

Luna patted his arm, "Of course, you will get back together, it is as certain as a fact as the Erumpents mating during the Perseid meteor showers."

After everyone had left, Harry gave a sigh of relief. Too much had happened in the last 24 hours and he just wanted to go to bed. Unfortunately, it was that moment that Teddy noticed Draco's absence. Overtired and cranky he kept insisting that Draco put him to bed like he had the night before. Harry wearily tried to explain that he wasn't there but Teddy couldn't understand why Harry couldn't just go and get him. Finally, Andromeda had taken him firmly by the hand and led him into his room. Harry made his way up to the top floor, relieved that he could let a more patient adult handle Teddy in his current mood.

The first thing he saw when he walked into his room was a wrapped package on the bed. He knew without a doubt that it was from Draco. His present for Draco was still waiting downstairs. "Dammit, Draco. Why didn't you let me explain." Harry said. He couldn't believe that once he finally had decided he had to take a chance and find out how he felt for Draco the bloody git takes off. He moved the present over to the table. He would open it after he'd talked to Draco. Not bothering to change into his pajamas he fell asleep staring at the present, wondering what was inside.

He woke the next morning feeling slightly better despite the restless night of sleep. With a sigh, he stood up and got dressed in his running clothes. A good run would clear his head and make the day he was going to have to endure at St. Mungo's more bearable. He apparated to his favorite Muggle park.

This time of the morning, especially in winter the tourists were not a problem. He quickly hit his stride, moving along the familiar paths along the Serpentine. The cold winter wind struck his face but he pressed on. Focusing just on the pounding of his feet against the frozen ground he felt the tension ease. He didn't know what to expect today. What the healers would tell him. The incident at the Burrow had scared him more than he cared to think about. When they had told him a month ago that he could lose his memory he had thought he could live his life and not worry about it. After what had happened over Christmas though, he realized just how much he had to lose.

The sharp blast of a lorry horn startled him and he realized he had passed his usual stopping point. Pivoting and heading back he slowed his pace, cooling down as he made his way back to the apparation point. Hidden behind a line of call boxes the spot was near the centuries old tree stump that the Muggles had locked up and protected behind fences. He wonder what the Muggles reactions would be if they found out that the tree stump was really the home to the elves that helped maintain the wards in place to protect the Muggle Royal family.

He apparated behind the house and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Where he found Ron enjoying a full fry up breakfast, no doubt prepared by Kreacher since Ron's cooking skills ended at making tea.

"What are you doing here, not working today?"

"Here to go with you to St. Mungo's." Ron mumbled through the rasher of bacon he'd stuffed in his mouth.

"I told Charlie I didn't need anyone to go with me." Harry said irritated.

"Nope, you told him not to come and not Hermione." Ron said with a shrug, "That left me or Mum."

"I don't need-"

Ron laughed, "Yeah, and you also just came in from what, a seven or eight kilometer run? Is that what one would call 'taking it easy' until you talk to the healers?"

"They didn't say don't go running." Harry muttered defensively as he walked over for a glass of water.

"And that kind of thinking is exactly why we decided that someone had to go with you." Ron said, washing down the bacon with a gulp of tea. "So, it's me or I'll go home and tell Mum to meet you at St. Mungo's."

"Great Godric, but you are annoying." Harry grumbled, as he reached over and snagged a piece of bacon from Ron's plate. "Have Kreacher make me up a plate, I'm going to take a shower."

When he came back down and sat at the table he looked over at Ron. "So are we okay?"

Ron had two patches of red in his cheeks. "I suppose. Already had a go-around with Charlie."

"Maybe I should be asking if you two are going to be okay. We never meant-"

"Just get off that. I don't care that you two went at it. What pulls the stuffing out of me is that you hid it." Ron glared at him. "Not one word from either of you."

"Ron, I had just broken up with Ginny. What would it have looked like to her and even to you to know that Charlie and I-"

"We're family, Harry. You don't keep things like that from me."

"In this particular conversation it might be best not to call me family." Harry muttered.

"I understand why you and Charlie hid it. I just don't agree with how you handled everything." Ron said, "Come on. Let's get you to St. Mungo's."

An hour later they were being ushered into Watson's office. She smiled at them both and motioned for them to sit down.

"Now, I'd like to start with-"

Ron coughed and interrupted her, "When Harry talked to you in November, did he tell you he is playing on a professional Quidditch team as a Seeker, using a glamour?"

Harry turned in his seat to stare at Ron. He couldn't believe that Ron had just told Watson, but Ron just lifted his chin defiantly.

Watson looked over at Harry, "Is this true?"

Harry wanted to deny it, but just shrugged and nodded.

"What team do you-" Watson narrowed her eyes at him. "You're Hank Black, aren't you?" she said unexpectedly.

"How did you know?"

"Too big a coincidence, Hank Black appearing out of nowhere." Watson said, "I may have left Hogwarts and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team two decades ago but I still follow the Quidditch news." She took a deep breath, "You realize that you can't possibly play again. Not after what I told you in November."

"I, erm, I haven't made a decision." Harry flushed deeply, "I was going to, but after what happened on Christmas Eve I'm not so sure."

"At least that is one good thing." Ron said, glaring at Harry. Harry still couldn't believe that Ron had told the healer, but he suddenly realized that that was why Charlie had made sure that Ron came.

"Why don't we start with a complete scan of your current status? I'll compare it to the one that we took last month and we will take it from there."

Four hours later they were back in the healer's office. Harry sat uneasily down in the chair. Watson set down the parchment with the scan results.

"The good news is that I don't see any significant difference between the scan in November and today. So the incident on Christmas Eve did not do any harm. However, just like in November, I have grave concerns about the overall stability of the memory fabric."

"In November you said that there might be ways of treating it."

"Obviously there is no one whom has experienced your exact kind of loss. So our ability to come up with a treatment plan is restricted to historical efforts. The treatment that was used with some success is memory grafting."

"What is that?"

"The memories of another person are summoned using a memory bond line and this allows the memory to be seen by Harry, and retained. While the memory is being viewed we will monitor you carefully to make sure that at the first sign of shock then we can act quickly to prevent any damage."

"But it hasn't been used with someone like me?"

"The closest equivalent is a case of where the wizard's memory fabric had completely torn because of an obliviate spell backfiring from a broken wand."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, "Lockhart." they said together.

Watson raised her eyebrow at them. "I certainly can't confirm the patient's identity, but you know Lockhart?"

"It was my broken wand that he used." Ron muttered.

"Indeed. I was not aware...regardless memory grafting did not work because Lockh- erm, that patient's fabric had already completely torn. And there was also a surprising lack of anyone who could provide memories. To assure the best chance for success we need to attempt the grafting before your fabric rips. Which means no Quidditch, Mr. Potter." she gave him a strict look.

"Ever?" Harry asked faintly, he couldn't imagine his life without Quidditch whether it was professional or just mucking about with friends.

The healer hesitated, "I don't want to not give you any false hope. It all depends on how completely the fabric can be grafted. Which will depend on how complete the memories are from those who are providing them."

"Which means it all comes down to Draco Malfoy." Ron stated grimly.

"Yes. That is my understanding. Is he willing to cooperate?" the healer looked at Harry.

"I think he will be. I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it." Harry muttered. "He has wanted to share them before, I don't think he will have changed his mind."

"It has to be done willingly. This is not a case where memories can be gathered by leglimancy."

"How long does it take? How do you prevent what happened when Charlie and Harry looked in the Pensieve?"

"The process, in Mr. Potter's case, will probably take several months. This technique has never been used to cover two years of memories. In order to prevent the type of shock that you experienced two days ago you will be given a potion that will put you in a trance to allow your subconscious become receptive to the memories. We will start with the earliest memories and graft just a few at a time, using a bond circle between the two of you. There are more details and precautions of course, but I will wait until Mr. Malfoy is present to go into the details."

"And you think this will work?" Harry asked.

Watson looked at him, "I believe so. I think there is a very good chance."

"I'll find Draco and ask him. If he says yes, when can we start?"

"Well, I would like to meet with you both and then consult with my team, but I see no reason why we can not start next week."

"In the meantime, what shouldn't he do?" Ron asked, with a glaring look at Harry when he protested, "He went running today."

"Who are you, Percy?" Harry said looking at Ron in disbelief.

"Since you have been running the entire time, I don't think that will be an issue. It may be wise to go running with a partner, just to be on the safe side." the healer gave Harry a list of dos and don'ts that Ron carefully wrote down. Afterwards, they headed to the nearest Muggle pub for a pint and late lunch.

"That's okay then." Ron said, taking a sip of his ale. "It sounds like she thinks it might work."

"If Draco cooperates." Harry said.

"Why wouldn't he? He's been after you for the last year to watch the memories." Ron looked at Harry curiously.

"He might have misunderstood why I didn't come home on Christmas Eve." Harry admitted reluctantly.

"You mean he thinks that you and Charlie... Ron looked at him incredulously.

Harry nodded, "I'll go to the Center after lunch and talk to him. Explain."

When he got to the Center he found the art room empty except for David. David shook his head when he heard that Harry was looking for Draco.

"He isn't here. We don't have any sessions between Christmas and New Year's. He left a note saying he was going on holiday with his mother."

"If you hear from him, can you tell him that I need to talk to him. That what he thinks happened, didn't." Harry said, slightly embarrassed by the look that David gave him.

"Okay, I'll let him know."

The next day he owled Simon to see if he had heard from Draco, Simon responded with a request to meet him after work for a drink. Harry invited him to come over to Grimmauld Place, he definitely wasn't in the mood to go to a bar and have to deal with the adoring fans of Harry or Hank.

"So have you heard from Draco?"

Simon hesitated, "I have, but he isn't in the mood to talk to you quite yet."

"I really need to talk to him. He's got the wrong idea in his head."

Simon nodded, "I'll try to convince him to contact you." he looked over at Harry embarrassed, "I actually wanted to see you about something else."

"What?"

"Charlie Weasley came to see Bill at the bank yesterday and we all ended up going out for lunch. Well the long and the short of it is, he asked me out for dinner. And I wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

"You and Charlie? I think that is great." Harry said with a smile.

"You do?"

"Charlie is a really great guy. You should go out with him."

"But you only just broke-" Harry shook his head.

"No, we stopped seeing each other over a year ago, besides Charlie and I," he shrugged, "we both knew that it wasn't permanent."

Simon looked at him doubtfully, "Honest, I mean he was my first boyfriend." Harry winced and corrected himself, "Okay, he is the first boyfriend that I remember and I wouldn't change the time we had together for anything. He and I are still good friends, there are just reasons why things didn't work out for us. I would be really happy if you two started seeing each other."

"He lives in Romania." Simon said, taking a sip of his beer.

"That is why Merlin invented portkeys." Harry said with a smile. "He deserves someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Someone who is sure of himself. Knows what he wants." Harry said with a shrug.

"I'd like to think we all deserve someone like that."

"Maybe."

OoOOoOO

By 11 p.m. Harry had given up hope that Draco would actually come to the New Year's Eve party, despite Luna and Simon's assurances that Draco had said he would be there. It had been foolish to have hoped they could start the year off with a clean start.

Harry was talking with Dean and Oliver when he caught sight of Draco's blond head walking through the crowded room. Before he could head over to him he saw Draco at the record player. The music stopped abruptly as Draco took off the album that was playing to the protests of those dancing. Draco slipped an album out of the sleeve that he was carrying and placed it on the turntable. He turned and walked straight towards Harry. Standing in front of him, jaw clenched he looked at Harry and said "Dance with me."

"Draco, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all week." Draco ignored his question, just held out his hand and repeated, "Dance with me." Swearing under his breath Harry nodded and reached out and clasped his hand and walked to the center of the room with him. Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close to him. Harry automatically put his arms around Draco's shoulders as they started to dance to the music. "What are you up to, Draco? You are gone all week and now you just walk in and want to dance?"

He wasn't prepared for Draco putting his head against his and whispering in his ear. "We danced to this song for the first time on my sixteenth birthday. You gave me a Hot Cauldrons album as a present. It was fifth year and you hadn't been able to go into Hogsmeade to buy anything so you got the album by trading it for an autographed Harry Potter chocolate frog card. I loved that you were willing to do that for me."

"What are you doing?" Harry tried to pull away but Draco tightened his grip on his hips all the while not losing the beat of the music. He pulled back to look Harry in the eye, his gray eyes dark.

"I made a realization last week, seeing you with Weasley. I can't give you up without a fight. I'm not going to let you just walk into someone else's arms without knowing what you mean to me. What we meant to each other."

Harry stared at him wide-eyed unsure what to say when the song ended and as he went to move away the next song started, Draco didn't let him go, tightening his hold on his hips. Harry heard the opening chord strike and stilled as the Beatles' I'm Happy Just to Dance With You started to play. Draco shifted his grip moving them easily into a traditional dancing position. He again leaned his head to Harry's, murmuring in his ear, "We danced to this the first time on Christmas Eve morning. Our first Christmas. I'd given you the albums and I wanted nothing more than spend the whole day with you in my arms. But of course we couldn't, you had to go back to Gryffindor and me to Slytherin."

"Draco…do we have to do this here? Let's go and talk, I need to tell you what happened last weekend." Harry pleaded, conscious that they were now the focus of everyone in the room. He could see Ron and Hermione staring at them, Hermione holding Ron's arm is if to pull him back. He scanned the room and spotted Charlie leaning against the doorway, Harry watched as Charlie turned and walked out of the room. He turned back to look at Draco, his hands were shaking in Draco's as he moved them around the dance floor. Draco's eyes held him and he couldn't look away, lost in the look in his eyes.

"We are doing it here, we're doing it now. For two years we hid away from everyone, afraid to let people know about us. Maybe if we hadn't hid, things would have worked out differently. I can't go back and change what happened. I'm not willing to hide what I feel for you. I'm not willing to give you up to Charlie Weasley without a fight."

"Charlie and I aren't-" Harry started to say but Draco cut him off, his hands tightening around him.

"Just let me say what I have to say...I don't know how it happened fourth year. All I know is that through some magical twist of fate we found each other. We were able to look past everything that dictated we should be enemies and not lovers. You might not remember our dances but I know your body does and I think that subconsciously that your mind does too. I think this feels as right to you as it does to me." Draco said the words softly but firmly and Harry didn't know what to say.

The song changed again and it was Satisfaction by the Rolling Stones. "We were almost caught in the library by Granger by this one when we were studying near each other. You were humming it and I was tapping along, we snuck into the bookstacks to meet and you hid us under your cloak we only were able to kiss for a few minutes before Granger and Weasley came looking for you."

The next song came up and Draco started moving them around the floor as the Weird Sisters began to play, gliding easily as Harry followed his steps. "This was the song you danced with Cedric when we were trying to teach you how to dance for the Yule Ball. The whole locker room was filled with the sound of you and Cedric laughing as you tried to follow his steps." Harry nodded, no longer fighting him as they swayed to the music, listening to the sound of Draco's voice in his ear.

Wild Horses came on and Harry looked over at Draco who said nothing, slowing their steps until they were just swaying in place to the music, "You always teased me about this one, I loved nothing more than just moving in place dancing to this song, feeling you against me. I had once told you that purebloods would never dance shuffling their feet. And I believed it until I heard this song. I just wanted to feel you against me. Like this, but now we are closer in height now which is so nice, it is easier to feel you." Draco's roaming hands drifted down Harry's back bringing their hips together. Harry groaned involuntarily as their hips met and pushed against one another. He was vaguely aware that everyone in the room was staring at them. Knew they were wondering what Draco was whispering in his ear and thankful that they didn't know.

The song faded and Harry looked over at Draco wondering if at last the album was over when he became aware of the rhythmic beating coming from the speakers, softly at first and gradually becoming louder.

"This is the sound our heartbeats made the first time we made love. Two fumbling, ignorant boys who didn't know what the hell they were doing. Just knowing that we loved each other and had to find a way to express it." The discordant beats took on a new harmonic and started beating in rhythm and then the two beats became one and then the sound gradually faded away leaving nothing but silence.

Harry stood still. Draco's eyes were boring into his own and he knew that the next move had to be his. Draco's hands that were spanning his back started to tremble, his shoulders shake, and as Draco started to pull away and Harry realized that there was really no decision to be made. He couldn't fight against what he had been wanting, needing for what seemed like forever. He tightened his arms around Draco and hesitantly leaned forward.

Draco seized on the movement and their lips clashed together, Draco's hands were in Harry's hair forcing them closer, their tongues sought each other and everything else stopped as he became lost in the sensation. Harry groaned as he felt his body respond and pushed against Draco. Draco bit at his lower lip and Harry ran his hands down Draco's back reveling in the feel of him.

Harry jumped as he heard George call out, "Oi, five minutes to midnight, let's all head up stairs to the roof to see the show. And where it is nice and cold out. Which is good, because I think the temperature in here just jumped about fifty degrees." There was some good natured laughing as everyone headed for the door and up the stairs. Harry and Draco stayed where they were, no longer kissing but their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. Harry's chest was pounding and he could feel Draco's pulse racing under his hand.

Harry broke away first, he looked over at Draco who was studying him with cautious eyes. "It is a damn good thing that George could get everyone to move, because it isn't as though I can move the shape I am in." he said at last.

Draco tightened his arms around Harry, "Did you want to walk away?"

"Merlin, you disappear for a week and come back like this?" Harry asked, "It was like being stripped naked with a hundred people watching."

"You once joked that you thought we should come out by walking into the Great Hall and just kiss in front of everyone. It was the next best thing I could come up with. I can't believe it actually worked." Draco murmured quietly, "I was so sure I had lost you to Weasley. When you spent the night with him I knew that I would have to leave. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you two together. But I wasn't going to go without at least telling you that I still love you."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I didn't spend the night with him, not like that. We haven't slept together in over a year. Charlie and I are just friends. I told him on Christmas Eve that I had to see where things were going with you."

"You spent the night with him. You didn't come home until dawn." Draco pulled away, his eyes glittering.

"I had to spend the night at the Burrow. Something happened that I couldn't come home right away." Draco shook his head doubtfully. Harry said hastily, "I don't want to go into it now. But just know that I had already decided that I wanted to see if we could make this work."

"I know how much you want to be a part of the Weasleys and with him you get it all and him too. I spent the whole night knowing that you were with him. I was sure that you wanted him and not me."

"And you still did this?" Harry waved towards the turntable.

Draco nodded, "I couldn't let him just have you. I hoped that maybe - music had been such a big part of our time together. Even if you wouldn't listen to me I thought if I could get you to listen to the music you would understand that we really had something, it wasn't just some stupid school crush. I hid from you all week. Spent the whole time trying to think of a way to convince you to give me a chance, that is when I came up with this whole thing."

Harry sighed and rested his forehead against Draco's. "I want you to share your memories of what we were. I want to know. Then we'll see where this leads us."

He felt Draco's shoulders shake, "Salazar, just give me a minute." Harry pulled back to look at Draco, his skin was so pale it was transparent. Tears had filled his eyes, threatening to spillover. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say that? Never really hoping that you ever would."

Harry hesitated and then reached up and kissed him gently, "I'll take it one step farther. I want to go to Hogwarts with you. Show me where we were together. Tell me everything."

"You're sure?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure, I want to do this. I've run from it for long enough, it is time I faced it and I want to do that with you."

"Harry! Stop snogging and get up here. One minute to midnight." George's voice called out down the stairs.

Draco draped his arm around Harry's shoulder and they walked out the door and up the stairs. They walked onto the roof just as midnight struck and the sky was suddenly ablaze in colors as the Muggle fireworks lit up the night sky.

OooOOo

Draco leaned against the house away from the rest of the crowd that was on the roof celebrating. He watched as Harry laughed with his fellow Gryffindors. He was content in knowing that there would be plenty of time to talk the next day when the house was quiet and it was just him and Harry.

Someone walked up and he glanced over to see Charlie Weasley standing in front of him. Cursing to himself he straightened up, tightening his shoulders as he returned Charlie's stare.

"Malfoy." Weasley nodded.

"Weasley." Draco glanced at Harry and was glad to see he was still engrossed with the conversation with Hermione and Ron.

"Has Harry told you why he and I stopped seeing each other?"

"He gave me some BS story about not wanting to hurt Ginny and Ron's feelings." Draco said, looking back at Charlie. "What was it really?"

"He talks in his sleep." Charlie said.

Draco laughed, "Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm a pretty easy-going bloke but there is a limit to how many times you can hear your lover calling out someone else's name in his sleep." Draco looked sharply at him, "I knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't control what was happening in that head of his that you screwed up. But he felt guilty and didn't know what to do. We decided he should take a year to get sorted out. Figure out what he really wanted." Charlie took a sip of his beer and set the glass on the railing.

Draco swallowed hard, "When was the year up?"

"Last week." Charlie glanced over his shoulder at where Harry was still talking. "I think it is pretty obvious who he wants."

"It is his choi-" Draco began defensively but was cut off by Charlie's fingers that were suddenly wrapped around his throat, he fought to free himself but the fingers tightened, choking him.

"I just want to make it perfectly clear," Charlie whispered in his ear, "If you give Harry the slightest reason to doubt his decision. If you hurt him, I will come after you and no one will ever find your body when I'm done with you. Then I will pick up the shattered pieces and put Harry back together again like I did last year. I will make love to him night and day until the only name he remembers is mine. Understand?"

Draco nodded. There was nothing else he could do. Charlie let go of his neck and patted him on the shoulder. Picking up his pint glass he smiled, a broad Weasley smile, "Glad we had this little chat." He walked away from Draco and disappeared down into the house.

Harry came up to Draco a little while later, he held out his hand and smiled, "Come here," and led him down the spiral staircase to his bedroom. Relieved to be away from the crowd noise and music Draco looked at Harry. His face was tense and Draco wondered what could be next. Harry sat cross legged on the bed, after a moment Draco joined him. Harry held out his hand and they tightly clasped hands. "I need to tell you what happened on Christmas Eve."

Draco pulled back, "No, don't let's just start-"

"I have to... Charlie gave me a Pensieve for Christmas. It was his not so subtle way to tell me to get my head out of my arse and look at your memories."

"He gave you a Pensieve." Draco said disbelievingly.

Harry laughed, "Yeah. And a memory. From the Triwizard tournament, the day of the dragons."

Draco looked at him confused, "What did he have that you would have lost?"

"I can't say because while we were watching it together I had a seizure of some sort. Blacked out. He had to pull me out."

Draco felt the blood drain out of his head, "What the hell kind of seizure?"

"The memory triggered something that had been deleted. The Weasleys got a healer to the Burrow and she made sure there wasn't any damage. But it seemed best to rest at the Burrow rather than come back in the middle of the night. If I'd known what you would think I never would have."

"Circe," Draco looked at him bleakly, "So you won't be able to see my memories?" he took a deep breath, "That is okay, we can just -"

"Wait, there is more. The next day I went to St. Mungo's …" Draco listened as Harry explained what the healer had told him about the memory grafting. "So we need to go see the healers together. Find out what they can do." Harry concluded.

"If there is any risk though, we aren't doing it." Draco said determinedly.

"From what Watson told me, there is more risk by not doing it." Harry flushed slightly. "So long as you are willing, the grafting is the best chance from preventing a, erm, fabric tear."

Draco shut his eyes, rubbing the palm of his hands against them. "What, in the name of Salazar Slytherin, is a fabric tear?"

"It's something bad. I would end up like Lockhart."

Draco immediately envisioned the former Hogwart's professor in the art room at the Center childishly trying to paint a picture of himself on the paper, smears of yellow paint on the paper that could only vaguely be called a face.

"Why didn't Snape never tell me all this?" Draco said, "How could he teach me the spell and let me use it."

"I'm sure he thought the ends justified the means. Just like he had to let Voldemort kill Burbage." Draco shuddered at Harry's words. He could still see the professor screaming for her life. "Maybe he didn't know about what it actually did, but more likely he just accepted the risk." Harry said. Draco, knowing his godfather's loathing of Harry thought that more likely he just didn't care.

Harry got up and walked over to the closet. He pulled it open and took out the large wrapped present. "I didn't want to open it until you were back."

Draco smiled, "You didn't have to wait."

"I did. Because I want this to be a new start for both of us." Harry handed Draco a small present. "Open mine first."

Draco carefully unwrapped the present and lifted the lid off the box. Resting on black felt was a gold practice snitch. He looked up curiously at Harry.

"I re-read Cedric's letters. He wrote about us sneaking out to play Seeker games at night before we were really even friends. I thought it might be a good place to start again."

Draco smiled as he picked up the snitch and felt the wings flutter against his hand. "I won the first match we played." He was glad to be able to tell Harry something that had happened and not be worried about how he would react.

Harry laughed, "Well, as soon as I'm cleared to fly again. I'll see if I can redeem myself."

"Hardly fair since I've haven't played since fifth year."

"Good. That means we'll just have to play a lot to catch you up to speed." Draco laughed, and then slid Harry's present towards him.

Harry tore off the paper; from the feel of the package he'd known it was going to be a drawing or something in a frame. He held his breath as he saw the painting. Draco had painted him sitting in the rocking chair in a bedroom in the Burrow, Teddy curled in his lap. Teddy's eyes were dancing with excitement. Harry was smiling just a little as he was making the dragons fly out of Teddy's hands. Unlike the drawing that Harry had seen of them dancing with simple ink lines, this was done with acrylic paints, the rich color and texture made the painting come alive. Draco shifted uncomfortably as Harry studied it. Harry looked at him, "This is extraordinary."

Draco felt himself flushing, "I started it before you got all the pictures back from the Ministry. I wanted you to have something to put up on the walls here to make it more yours."

"Thank you. I love it." Harry glanced over at him, "I'm really sorry for what I put you through this week. As soon as I-"

Draco shook his head, "Doesn't matter. It was nothing compared to last year or even the year before." he had to control the shudder that ran through his body. Harry looked at him. "Honestly, Harry. The fact that there is a chance that we can start again, that makes a few sleepless nights worth it." He looked over at Harry. "Just so I'm clear, are you and I, together like, erm, dating? Or are you just wanting to see if...maybe you'll-"

"Merlin, you are stammering as bad as me." Harry said with a laugh, "What do you want?"

"I want it all, but I'm willing to go as slowly as you need to feel comfortable with us," Draco said without hesitating.

Harry took the snitch from Draco's hand, he fit their fingers together and squeezed. "I think we have been heading for this for a long time. Ever since I came back in November. I told Hermione then that if we had just met, if we didn't have all this history behind us I would have wanted to ask you out. I like you." Draco watched as a deep flush crept up Harry's cheeks. "I want to date, but I also know that I have to figure out all the strange things that are in my head."

Draco looked at him, Harry explained, "I have a lot of dreams. About us together. I need to straighten out in my head what is real and what is just dreams."

"I can help with that." Draco said.

Harry nodded, "You'd better because half the time I look at you I get flashbacks and it drives me crazy that I don't know what it all means."

"Why did you wait so long?" Draco asked, "I would have answered any question, told you anything you needed to know."

Harry chewed on his lip and Draco reached out a trembling hand and rubbed his thumb against Harry's lips, his hand cupping his jaw. "Because I am a stupid, stubborn git?" Harry said breathlessly. Draco was shaking with the effort not to push Harry back on the bed and make love to him. When Harry turned his head and kissed the palm of his hand Draco groaned.

"I, oh gods, Harry. I just have to..." Draco reached forward and kissed him. To his relief Harry sank backwards on the bed, pulling Draco with him. Draco groaned with effort to not just rut against him, last thing he wanted to do was scare Harry off. He ran kisses down Harry's neck, his tongue flicking against the rapid beat of Harry's pulse.

"This was definitely part of the dreams." Harry said breathlessly as Draco came up for air. He forced himself away from Harry.

"We should wait. I want you to be sure..."

Harry laughed, "Call me an easy first date, I'm sure I want this-" He tried to wrap his legs around Draco, to keep him close but Draco pushed away from him. Harry looked over at him, his hair had fallen forward and he impatiently pushed it out of the way.

Draco shook his head, his breath was ragged as he said, "I want you to come with me to Hogwarts first, I want you to know about us. It is important to me. I don't want this to be a first date. I want it to be our thousandth date."

Harry sat up and Draco looked at him, his resolve shaking as he saw Harry's shirt had somehow gotten unbuttoned, he didn't remember doing it. "What if the grafting doesn't work, what if I can't get back the memories?"

"I'll still be able to tell you everything. I can show you the drawings, we can read the journals together, I can show you downstairs." At Harry's puzzled look, "We used to call where we met as 'downstairs', it was below the WestTower in the old Quidditch Locker Rooms."

Harry nodded, "That makes sense, I see lockers in my dreams. Always confused me because they didn't match the ones I remember from Quidditch." He looked over at Draco, his fingers straying towards the buttons on Draco's shirt. Draco put his hand over Harry's.

"You're killing me, you know that?"

Draco shook his head, he couldn't believe that he was stopping Harry, "The other reason we should wait is there are probably a hundred people still in your house. And they probably are all placing bets about what we are up to right now."

"Let them," Harry said with a laugh, "They are going to do it anyway."

"Yes, well, I would just as soon as not be responsible for a gaggle of Gryffindors making money on my sex life." He reluctantly stood up and after a moment Harry followed him. Draco reached over and started to button Harry's shirt. He paused and unbuttoned the shirt again.

Harry laughed, "Change your mind?" He reached for Draco, but Draco shook his head, as the shirt fell open he reached forward and touched the large scar that curved from Harry's back to his front. "This is the Horntail?" Harry nodded. "And this one?" Draco touched Harry's shoulder and at the web of scar tissue that stood starkly against his tan skin.

Harry glanced at it, "Fiendfyre."

"From..." Draco hesitated. He still had nightmares of being caught in those flames. Harry nodded.

"This one?" Draco touched the jagged scar in the center of his chest.

"Curse scar." Harry said quietly, he closed his hand over Draco's hand. "I have a lot of scars, Draco. We could be here all night."

"Curse scar. You mean an Avada Kedavra scar?" Draco said, he glanced from Harry's forehead to his chest. "This one is a lot bigger and jaggier."

"Jaggier? That isn't a word." Harry muttered, he reached and stroked his hand through Draco's hair.

"Answer the question."

"Yes, it's from Voldemort and yes it is bigger. I guess the scar grows with the person, I was only one when I got the first scar." Draco brushed his fingertips along the scar and Harry sucked in his breath.

"It doesn't still hurt, does it?" Draco asked, alarmed.

"No, but you aren't helping your cause for wanting to wait." Harry murmured. He put his arms around Draco's waist, grinding their hips together. "I could show you all my scars."

Draco stepped neatly away. "If we start that we definitely aren't going to be leaving here for days."

Harry nodded, "True." he started buttoning up his shirt, "I suppose I should show some interest in what is happening to the house."

"Pretty trusting of you to let George Weasley have full reign of your house and the party."

"I made a deal with him to promote the New Yous." Harry said with a grin, "He has sold out of his entire stock and has a six month waiting list for them. I think he is already scheming what other products he can get me to sell for him."

Draco looked up as the sounds of a loud cheer came down from the roof, "So you want to go back up there?"

Harry grimaced, "No, let's go downstairs, I want to listen to that album again." As they headed out the door Harry looked at him curiously, "How did you put all those songs on one album anyway?"

"It's called magic, Potter." Draco said with a smile. "I was really glad when I learned that you already had a record player."

"Andromeda told you?"

Draco nodded, "When did you get it?"

"The day I went shopping with Fleur for the furniture. Saw it in a shop window and knew I had to have it. Maybe that is when I started to realize that coming back to you was as inevitable as breathing."

"Thank Merlin for that." Draco whispered against his mouth as he drew Harry to him for another kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Harry woke up in the morning and stretched. The sunlight coming through the windows told him he had slept much later than he had in a long time. He probably was still up before most people that had slept over. He'd wished that Draco had been willing to, but he had insisted on going back to his place. They were meeting later for lunch.

Harry got dressed and went downstairs. The sitting room was filled with sleeping bodies. They covered every surface and he knew the guest rooms upstairs were filled as well. Harry laughed quietly when he saw a table that was placed in the center of the room with a slowly rotating sign that said "Hangover Potion." George really had thought of everything. Harry made his way to the kitchen. Kreacher glanced over his shoulder from where he was frying up several pans of sausages. Harry poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Is Harry Potter wanting breakfast now?"

"No, Kreacher, I'll wait for some of the others to wake up." He turned and was heading back up the stairs just to see Hermione coming down. She glanced at him with a smile.

"Ready for some tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please." Hermione said, "So, your head isn't hurting this morning? You and I may be the only ones not taking advantage of George's hangover potion." Kreacher had a cup of tea on the table for Hermione before Harry could reach it. They both sat down at the table next to each other.

Harry smiled, "Nah, didn't drink much. Wanted to be sober enough to talk to Draco if he showed up and after he did...well, didn't drink much."

"So, you and Draco," Hermione gave him a big smile.

Harry nodded, "You can't be surprised."

"No, you two are good for each other. You just needed to be ready and I think you are now. Now the dance thing last night? That was a surprise."

"Tell me about it." Harry knew he was blushing.

"It was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen," Hermione said as a pink flush crept up her face. "And I'm willing to bet that you aren't going to tell me what he was whispering in your ear."

"Not if you tie me up with Devil's Snare and lock me in a room with a Blast Ended Skrewt."

"And the songs he picked?"

"Next question?"

"Where is Draco now?" Hermione lifted her eyes upwards, "Upstairs? To be honest I didn't think either of you would be surfacing anytime soon."

"He went back to his rooms at the Center around 3 or so." Harry said, "We are meeting later."

"Hmmm." Hermione took a sip of tea and studied him over the brim. "Really? You two seemed quite caught up with each other." she smiled beatifically at him.

"You are just trying to make me feel as uncomfortable as possible, aren't you?"

"Serves you right for the scare you gave us last weekend." Hermione looked at him, "You are going to tell him, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, "Already did. Most of it. We'll go see Watson together, come up with a plan."

"If you need any help, just ask." Hermione said, "I probably have a few memories to add once Draco has shared his with you."

"You do?"

"Just a few moments that the Ad Credo had hidden from my consciousness. You hiding under the cloak in the library with him. I could see his feet."

Harry stared at her, "He mentioned that last night, said you'd almost caught us."

Hermione leaned forward and sang softly to him, "I can't get no satisfaction-"

"Hermione!" Harry leaned backwards. "How did you know about that?"

"I knew it! As soon as that song started playing last night I remembered you humming it in the library!"

"Yes, well. The songs were from different things that happened."

Hermione reached out and hugged him unexpectedly, "I'm so happy for you, Harry. And I will be so relieved when you start the grafting. The sooner that is stabilized the better."

"If it can be." Harry said, he didn't want to think about what could happen if the grafting didn't work or made things worse.

"It will work." Hermione said determinedly.

OOoOoOoOoO

Harry waited in the lobby of the Center waiting for Draco to get out of his final group session of the day. Finally, he saw Draco coming towards him wearing Muggle clothes. Draco stopped next to him, his face set.

"Everything okay?"

"Just nervous, more than nervous to be honest. Terrified. But there isn't a choice." Draco said, he looked at Harry, "No disguise?"

Harry shook his head, "Only if you want me to wear one. We are going straight from McCain's floo to Watson's so we won't really be seen. And the secret is out anyway." Harry didn't know who but someone in the crowd at the party had managed to sneak photographs of Harry and Draco dancing and kissing at the party. The tabloid had been publishing stories all week about the party and what happened between Harry and Draco. George had apologized profusely. No one had been supposed to bring cameras but it didn't surprise Harry that one or more than one had made it through the door.

Draco nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Ten minutes later they were waiting in Watson's office. She greeted them with a warm smile. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything. They looked at the healer expectantly. "How much has Harry told you?"

"He told me about what happened when he looked in the Pensieve. And about the memory fabric. And you think you can try memory grafting."

"Very true. And you understand that you need to willingly share the memories?"

"That won't be a problem." Draco said quickly. "How is it done exactly?"

"The process is different than just viewing in a Pensieve. And it will take weeks, months possibly depending on how much time you are able to devote to it and how receptive Mr. Potter's mind is to the new, well, old memories.

"We start by giving Mr. Pott-"

"Call me Harry, please." Harry said, shifting uncomfortably. "I prefer it, especially if we are going to be doing this for months."

Draco hesitated and then shrugged, "Draco."

Watson looked at Harry, "Very well, Harry, in order to prevent the type of shock that you had before we will prepare a potion that you will take before each session. It will put you in a trancelike sleep."

"What are the active ingredients in the potion?" Draco asked sharply.

"Valerian, lavender, and asphodel." Watson said.

"Asphodel?" Draco raised his eyebrow at the healer. Harry was reminded that Draco had usually been the top student in Snape's potion classes.

"Yes, a dangerous ingredient but a necessary one. I assure you the potion will be brewed with utmost care."

"How long does the potion take to brew?"

"Three days, and it has a shelf stability of a month." Watson said. "Let me explain the rest of the process and if you would like to see the brewing instructions and full list of ingredients I will be glad to share them with you.

"Harry will take the potion. Once it has begun to work and he is relaxed you will sit next to each other with hands clasped or at least touching. I will cast temporary bond lines between the two of you. This will provide the stability that we need to prevent any shock. Then, Draco, you will draw out the memory as you would to use in a Pensieve but then you will cast a Insitionis Memoria bond line that will allow you both to be able to see and hear the memory. Once it has been observed then Draco can end the Memoria bond and we will be monitoring the memory fabric to make sure that everything is working as we expect. Any sign of trouble of course we will stop the session and re-evaluate."

Draco paled a little, "Will you be watching the memories with us?"

"No, heavens no." Watson smiled at him, "It will just be you and Harry. If there is any trouble you can pull him out and we will be there waiting."

"Okay. That doesn't sound too bad. Harry?"

Harry just nodded, "We don't have a choice so I'm more than willing to try it."

"Very good, I will start brewing the potion tomorrow. So we will be able to start next Monday."

Harry looked at Draco, "Will you be able to get off of work again?"

Draco nodded, "McCain and David told me to take any time off that I needed to do this." He looked over at the healer, "What about taking Harry to see Hogwarts, to show him the place we used to meet? Should we wait or -"

"No, that would actually be a very wise way to spend the next few days. I believe it would make Harry more receptive to the grafting." the healer glanced at Harry, "I haven't seen any announcement about Hank Black not playing this upcoming season."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "No, I haven't told the Cannons yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm hoping this will work and I'll still be able to fly."

"Even if we are successful, it will be months until the fabric is stable again. You owe it to your team to warn them that you won't be able to play at the start of the season."

Draco and Harry walked out of the healer's office. Harry looked around and pointed to a small sitting room nearby. "What do you think?"

"Not sure." Draco dragged his hand through his hair. Harry watched the movement. His memory of Draco Malfoy in school always included perfect slicked back hair. Now Draco wore his hair short and it fell naturally around his face. A lock fell forward over his forehead. Hesitantly Harry reached forward and brushed it back. Draco looked at him and reached for his hand. Looking down he rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles. "I've been wanting to share the memories for so long but I didn't know it would be so complicated."

"How many hours of memories do you think there are?" Harry asked. He'd been wondering how much time they actually had spent together. He still couldn't imagine how they had been able to get away from their friends to meet.

Draco shook his head, "I don't know, hundreds?"

"That much?" Harry looked at him startle, "How on earth did we meet so often?"

"First year was easier, because you just told your lot that you were studying with Cedric. Or training for the Triwizard. Fifth year was harder. We easily had to go a week without meeting. A lot of times we snuck downstairs through the tunnels afterhours."

"Tunnels?"

"I'll show you. When should we go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked, "Or, should we just go right now?"

Draco laughed, "It is almost 3:00., the sun will be setting in an hour or so."

"What does that matter? Students are going to be back the day after tomorrow. I'd rather be done and gone before the Hogwarts Express pulls into Hogsmeade."

Draco nodded slowly, "I guess there is no reason not to go now." he looked at Harry, "You aren't worried this is going too fast?"

"Fast? I have been obsessing about this for a year, more than a year. Now that there is a chance to get the answers I want to do it."

"Okay," Draco nodded at him, "Let's go to Hogsmeade."

They moved swiftly through St. Mungo's to the apparation point, heedless of the curious and blatant stares they were getting from those they passed. Harry looked over at Draco, "Meet behind the Hog's Head?"

Draco shook his head, "Take me with you." Harry gave a slight nod and wrapped his arms around Draco. The last thing he saw was the astonished looks of those around them as they disappeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So either you loved it or hated it. Let me know.
> 
> To save some anticipated questions: I didn't give the hp/cw warning at the beginning for obvious reasons, but yes it was part of the plan from the start. Charlie's birthdate on HP Wiki is listed Dec 12, 1972. Making him 25 to Harry's 18 during their relationship. I am writing a parallel story about Harry's time in Romania, but it will be slow going.


	26. Beyond the Walls

They landed with a swirl in color in the alleyway. There was a faint dusting of snow on the ground and a cold breeze whistling through the alley. Harry loosened his grip around Draco's waist, but kept his arm casually around his waist. "Why don't we have a drink in the Hog's Head before going up? I'll send a Patronus to McGonagall to warn her we'll be coming."

"Hog's Head?" Draco shook his head, "No, not there."

"Why not?" Harry looked at him puzzled.

Draco looked at him like the answer was obvious, "Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Aberforth is a good man."

"I went to trial for trying to kill his brother, Harry!"

"But he heard the truth along with the rest of us, besides he knew that his brother was dying-"

"I still-"

"Trust me, it will be okay. Aberforth, more than anyone, understands skeletons in one's closet." Harry said. Drawing his wand he cast his patronus and the stag went galloping out of the alley and towards HogwartsCastle. "Come on."

Draco entered hesitantly behind Harry, Aberforth Dumbledore looked up at them as they entered.

"Harry. Didn't think we would be seeing the likes of you anytime soon."

"Hi Aberforth, you remember Draco?"

"Right. Draco Malfoy." Aberforth nodded. "What's your poison?"

Draco jerked and would have turned back through the door but Harry grabbed his hand and wouldn't let him leave, "Not funny, Aberforth. We'll both have a firewhisky, Ogden's."

Aberforth pointed his head towards the stool seats, "Sit down then, don't stand there gawking like first years." He placed three glasses on the bar and with a practiced hand poured three measures. He slid two towards Draco and Harry and picked up the third for himself. Holding up his glass he said, "To a normal life."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "To a normal life." and took a sip of his whiskey.

Draco looked at them both, "What am I missing?"

Harry smiled, "A couple of days after the battle I snuck in here in my cloak to talk to Aberforth. Whinged at him about how all I wanted was to be normal, to live a normal life. And he," Harry tipped his glass at Aberforth, "Gave me the chewing out that I needed. Told me to get off my arse and accept and move on." Harry looked at Aberforth, "I would have done well to remember that more this last year."

"That you would have, but from the looks of it you finally have figured it out." Aberforth eyed them both, "Going up to the castle, are you?"

Harry nodded, "Just sent word to McGonagall that we were coming."

"Going to see Dumbledore's portrait, too?" Aberforth asked as he pulled out a bar rag that may have been clean a decade or two ago and started polishing a glass.

Harry started tracing the grain pattern in the wood. "Maybe not this trip. I need to read his letter, yet."

"Harry." Aberforth shook his head, "Don't draw it out too long, son. I understand that this isn't that kind of trip." He glanced at Draco, "You need to settle things with Albus eventually."

Harry nodded, "I know. I'll do it, just not today. We should be going. Good to see you, Aberforth." He stood up and threw back the rest of the firewhiskey. Draco left his sitting on the bar and walked out with Harry.

"What was that about? Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded. "I still have a few issues with him. But," he shrugged. "I think that will probably come around, too."

Draco hesitated and then reached up and pulled Harry towards him. "You know that I had no idea that he was going to do what he did, don't you? I tried to convince him-"

Harry leaned forward and kissed him, "I know, it is okay. Are you ready for this?"

Draco threaded their fingers together and started walking towards the path to the castle, "Honestly? I'm scared as hell now that I'm here with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I've wanted to do this for so long, I'm just afraid of screwing it up. If I can't make you understand..."

Harry stopped walking, Draco felt the tug on his hand and looked back. Harry looked at him, "I know that you want things to be like they were... but I'm here with you because I really like you, now. That is going to be true whether or not I get the memories back or not. If you only want to be with me if it can be like it was then-"

Draco was already shaking his head, "No, I know, that isn't what I meant. I just want you to understand what it means to me. Where we are going is the first time I was able to be who I wanted to be. I didn't have to be my father's puppet. And that was because of you and Cedric."

"The other night you said you didn't want a first date, though. You wanted a thousandth date." Harry hadn't wanted to admit it, but that had been bothering him and he figured it would be better to get it out in the open before things went too far.

Draco nodded, "That's true. I did say it. I want you to understand but if we just move forward as we are, that is okay too. I know you can't love me yet, and maybe you won't-"

"I think we are getting ahead of ourselves," Harry said, and looking around he realized they were standing in the middle of Hogsmeade and the townspeople had stopped and were blatantly staring at them. "Let's head up to the castle, it is getting late..." He was afraid that someone might decide to take exception to Draco and that kind of trouble right now was the last thing they needed.

They made their way up towards the castle. Harry couldn't help thinking about how different this trip was than the last time he'd been there in May. After that trip was when Draco had sent him the cartoon, the first sign of friendship between them. He glanced over at Draco, "Why did I have George and Fred turn you into a canary?"

The somber look on Draco's face disappeared as he started laughing. He should laugh more, Harry thought irrelevantly. "I'd been giving you hell all that week. We'd been out flying and studying downstairs. And I was afraid that the Slytherins were suspecting something. So I'd been really rough on you in class and in the hallways that week. And you gave me the payback I deserved."

"With a canary cream spiked blueberry tart?" Harry said, remembering the sketch.

"Yeah." Draco said, "Damn Gryffindors were tweeting at me for months afterwards."

"But that all disappeared with all the memories. You would think I would remember that. I just remember the, erm, ferret jokes."

Draco looked at him, "Probably because it was then that I realized I was really in trouble."

"Trouble?"

"I couldn't, well, pretend that I didn't really like you anymore." Draco said, "It was before we started seeing each other, like that."

"Kind of hard to call it dating when we never really went on a date?"

"Pretty much," Draco shrugged. "In a lot of ways though it was nicer. I didn't have to explain or justify it. We could just be together..."

Draco stopped talking and Harry looked up to see that they had arrived at the castle and McGonagall stood at the top of the stairs leading to the entranceway.

"Gentlemen," McGonagall nodded her head. She looked as regal as ever in her dark green robes, and hair pulled back in her traditional bun. Her robes radiated warmth, cast against the coldness of the setting sun. "I can't say that this is a surprise. Given the rather bold display in the Prophet."

Harry flushed at the thought of the photograph that had been published on the front cover of the Prophet on New Year's Day. "Yes, Professor. I mean, Headmistress, I was hoping that Draco could show me down-I mean, I wanted to see-"

"Yes, Harry. I understand. You may have free reign of the castle. There are a few students and staff who stayed over the holidays but other than that you may feel comfortable to know your privacy is secure. There will be no Prophet photographs of your visit, I can assure you.

McGonagall turned to Draco, "You'll remember that the internal tunnels are still unstable. You'll need to use the outside entrance." Draco nodded but didn't say anything. Harry could feel the tension in him through their clasped hands.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Harry said gratefully.

"And, if you need more time, the new guest quarters are available. They are the former eighth year dormitories, Draco. I've warded them to allow you to enter. It will be dark soon, you are more than welcome to use them and order in supper from the elves." McGonagall added, "It is good to see you again, Harry, Draco." She gave a nod and turned and went into the castle. Draco looked at Harry and started walking on the path around the castle.

"What did she mean by internal tunnels?"

"There are, there were tunnels from the locker room into all four houses, and one to the kitchens and another to the hospital wing." said Draco. "When they were repairing the castle after the battle they didn't bother fixing those tunnels."

"So you had to go outside to get in last year?" Harry asked.

Draco looked over at him and shook his head, "No. I haven't been back since the start of sixth year."

Harry stopped walking and just looked at him, "You haven't? Why not?"

"Because the locker room was us. Everything in there would remind me of you. It was bad enough having to play the part upstairs that year. Having to pretend to hate you, to fight you all the time, to see the look of loathing on your face. I had to go there at the beginning of sixth year to get some things and I never came back."

Draco stopped walking and Harry looked to see that they were standing under the WestTower. "There's no door."

"It is like the Leaky Cauldron." Draco pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks, revealing the doorway.

Harry looked at the iron handle on the door. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Merlin, no, but let's do this." Draco grasped the handle and pulled the door open. There was a rush of escaping stale air. Harry pushed the door open farther and entered. Draco stood in the doorway.

"Lumos." and the sconces on the walls came to light.

"Looks like no one has been here since you left," Harry said as he saw the cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the air was stale and damp smelling.

Draco hesitated, "Actually the Weasleys, Hermione and Luna came down here last year, with McGonagall and McCain."

Harry swung back to look at him, "Why?" the word was harsher than he'd meant it to be.

"During the counseling sessions, they didn't believe me. That we met here and... they thought I had made the whole thing up. Well, Luna didn't think that but the rest did. So they came here to see for themselves."

"But you didn't come with them?"

"No, and I wish as hell they hadn't but I didn't have any say in the matter. McGonagall and McCain insisted."

"They never said anything." Harry said turning back.

Draco shrugged, he lifted his wand and cast a series of charms. Harry watched in amazement as the cobwebs and dust costing the floors and walls disappeared. The air smelled better almost immediately. "Housekeeping charms." Draco said with a shrug, he took a few steps inside, "This is better." he said almost to himself.

Harry hesitated, "How did you know this was even down here?"

"My father, who learned it from his father. The pitch was moved just after grandfather graduated," Draco walked towards the row of lockers and restlessly rubbed a finger over the corner of the locker, "I used to come down here the first three years to study or practice potions. It was nice, having a place to myself since there really is no privacy upstairs."

Harry nodded and walked towards him, "But then you wanted to learn how to fight the Imperius Curse?" He reached ahold of Draco's hand and pulled him towards him, "Tell me."

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, "Let's go through to the office." He walked slowly between the row of lockers towards the room that Harry could see on the far side. On the walls hung tapestries and there were six archways. "Are those the tunnels?" Draco nodded but didn't say anything.

They got to the office doorway and Harry looked into see a desk with three chairs in the center of the room. To the side was a potions lab table, complete with flasks of ingredients and a cauldron. "This is really incredible."

Draco nodded. He had walked to the desk and there sitting square in the middle of it were the record albums that Harry had given to Hermione to return. Draco reached down and picked up the first one and flipped it over, "These were your Christmas present. The first Christmas we were together. You had told us about your uncle and so I decided to give you the music for Christmas.

"I'm sorry I gave them back to you."

Draco set down the album and looked at him, "No, I shouldn't have had Dobby put them in your trunk at the end of sixth year. It could only have confused you even about how they got there."

"Dobby knew?" Harry said, feeling a familiar pang at the thought of the brave house elf who had given his life to rescue Harry and the others.

Draco nodded, "You would get food from Dobby, even our Christmas breakfast the morning that I gave you these."

"He never said anything."

"He wouldn't, would he?" Draco looked around, "I asked him not to, and I think he probably still respected the fact that he had been our house elf before you freed him, or tricked Father into doing it."

Harry suddenly noticed the drawings on the wall, "You drew all these?" he asked walking towards them. "Why didn't you take them with you?"

"They belonged here. I drew them but you put them in the frames and put them on the wall to surprise me."

"I did that?" Harry suddenly felt lightheaded, he sank into a chair, "This is a bit much."

Draco was next to him in two steps, "Are you okay? Do you have a headache or what did she say? An aura? Sparks?"

"No, no, it is just," Harry looked around, "I can't believe how much I don't know. I thought we would just come up here and talk and that would be it. But I put drawings on the wall for you. I told you about my uncle. We ate down here? And-"

Draco sank to his knees in front of Harry, "We can just go. We should have started with just talking about it in London. This was a stupid idea."

Harry knew he was shaking but couldn't stop it, "I wanted to come here. I had to see this place. I've dreamed it so many times. I thought it would help, to see it. But now..."

He looked over at Draco, "It is too much for you also, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. I'm happy."

"You don't look it," Harry said with a laugh, he reached over and kissed his pale cheek.

Draco looked at him soberly, "Do you realize that we were fifteen the last time we were here, well, I'd just turned 16. Celebrating my birthday -."

"And I gave you an album for your birthday." Harry said, remembering what Draco had told him during the dance.

"But that wasn't all, you had Dobby fix us supper up on top of the AstronomyTower. We snuck out of here and flew up there as soon as it was dark."

"That doesn't sound like me." Harry said, "Sounds very-"

"Schmaltzy is what you called it at the time," Draco said with a laugh, "And it was, completely over the top romantic and reckless and I loved it. And it was one of our last times together. Before that horrible summer." he looked down and took a deep breath. "You tried to convince me not to go back to Malfoy Manor. I was sure it was going to be okay because Father was in Azkaban. Salazar, how I wish I had listened to you. I was so bloody sure of myself that it would be okay."

Harry shook his head, "Don't go there. We can't change anything that happened." he took a steadying breath, "Tell me how it started. I know you wanted to learn how to throw the Imperius Curse, because of your father."

Draco nodded. Harry watched as Draco's eyes went to the old bench against the wall. He seemed to shake his head and instead pulled up the other chair. He sat down so close that their knees were touching. Harry reached out and grabbed hold of Draco's hands. "Tell me."

"Do you remember collapsing after Mad Eye Moody used the Imperius on you in class? You blacked out on the stairs?"

"I remember that, Diggory and Hermione got me to the Hospital Wing."

"And me." Draco said, "Cedric asked me to help move you."

"And you agreed?" Harry said with surprise, "Sorry, but fourth year-"

"I know, but I had heard that you had thrown the curse and wanted to hear more, so I helped and Granger talked about how you did it. Almost immediately it occurred to me that you might be the answer that I'd been looking for, a way to learn how to fight back against my father. It took me almost a week to get up my nerves to ask you. I was sure that you would say no, but I had to try. I couldn't pass up the chance to learn to throw it."

"So you just came up to me and asked?" Harry said, a little skeptically.

Draco nodded, "Waited for you after you were done making up the Potions class work you missed while recuperating. I asked you and I couldn't believe it when you said yes."

"Why? I mean you and I weren't - only a couple of years before you had tricked me into getting caught after hours with that duel, and I was going to trust you and use an Unforgivable Curse on you? That -"

"Is crazy, I know. I couldn't believe it. But you did make a condition about it-"

"Diggory." Harry said, realizing suddenly how the Hufflepuff had gotten involved.

"Yes, he was the only one we could agree on." Draco said slowly, "There was something else, I knew he was gay. It had never occurred to me before that you might be gay, that you might be like me. I'd already noticed you and Cedric talking together since coming back to school and that really made me wonder."

"I remember some of that, I mean talking with him." Harry said, "At the World Cup."

Draco stood up and took down a drawing and brought it to Harry, "It isn't right that you can't remember more about him." Harry looked down at the drawing of him and Cedric studying at the very same table. They were laughing at something and the books were open between them. Draco had captured the spirit of Cedric that Harry had gotten to know through the letters.

Harry nodded, "And it all took place down here? This is where we were together?"

"Most of the time we were down here. We did find empty classrooms and fifth year we actually left the castle with you under the cloak to meet on the other side of the lake. Or you would go out running and meet me by our tree."

"We had a tree?" Harry said with disbelief, Draco laughed.

"Yeah, we had a tree."

Harry shook his head, "So, how long did it take you to learn how to throw the curse?"

"Three sessions." Draco said, "The first one went really badly. I went on a rant because I hadn't known that you would be able to know what I was feeling."

"Feeling? Like fear?"

"Yeah, I realized if you could then my father would have known it as well. I went into a complete rage."

"I've seen that," Harry said looking over at him, "I mean from my dreams, you screaming at Cedric and me."

"Yeah, that was probably it. Cedric calmed me down. I was so angry that you knew what I was feeling whilst under the influence. I was scared that you knew so much about me. But then Cedric said something that really turned things around."

"What was that?"

"He said I should look at you through my own eyes, and judge you only on what you actually did. Not on what others were saying about you or how my father saw you."

"You were able to do that?"

Draco nodded, "At first I thought it was all shite, but it did start me wondering. And then we came down here to practice potions- that was the bargain. You helped me with the Imperious and I would help you in Potions."

"I almost failed Potions that year, well, every year with Snape." Harry said with a laugh, "You can't have been a very good teacher."

Draco smiled and glanced at the potions table on the other side of the room, "I had failed to take into account how much Severus Snape hated you. Of course, I didn't believe it at first, thought you were making it up. But it became pretty obvious, especially after he found out about us."

"Snape knew? You mean he knew that we were..."

Draco nodded, "He figured it out, don't ask me how. At first he tolerated us, thought that I would get you out of my system. But after the first year he did everything he could to convince me to break with you. We actually faked a fight to convince him."

"Did that work?" Harry looked at Draco, "Did we trick him?"

"We did, until one of your Occlumency lessons with him went wrong and he knew that we'd been lying to him. He was livid."

"I remember that night, that he got angry with me during an Occlumency lesson. But that was because I peeked into the Pensieve and saw his memories."

Draco shook his head, "That too, but you did that whilst he was storming off to Slytherin to get me. You sent me a message on the coin to warn me and then looked in the Pensieve."

Harry hesitated, "Strange how I remember Snape being angry but not you being a part of it. The coin? We found one in the trunk."

Draco nodded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin, "It was your Christmas present to me, the second Christmas."

"You still have it?" Harry said in astonishment, reaching for it. He rubbed his finger against the dragon that was engraved on the surface. There was a flash of guilt as he remembered leaving the other coin for Hermione to get rid of after he left the country.

"I've carried it everywhere since I got it back after being released," Draco said. "Knew I would never get a message but it was something tangible to hold onto, to know that even though no one knew all that had happened between us the coin told me that it had been real. That I hadn't dreamed it all. I could look at the last message you sent and remember."

"The last message?"

Draco sighed and tapped the coin with his wand, _"D, I love you."_ appeared on the surface of the coin. "I couldn't resist sending you a message on your birthday. You were frantic, since I hadn't contacted you all summer. It was a mistake contacting you. It was so much harder to go through with everything after getting this. I had the mark and knew we could never be together again. Then seeing you again at Madam Malkin's, you followed me to Knockturn Alley. It was all I could do not to run to you. But my mother's life was at stake and I couldn't do it."

Harry shook his head, trying to keep everything straight, he was conscious of a faint pain starting behind his temple. "Let's go back to the beginning...Everything is getting muddled."

"You're right, I shouldn't jump around," Draco took a deep breath, "We practiced potions down here and afterwards I thought you would just go back to Gryffindor. Instead you pull out a bloody snitch and want to go flying with me."

Harry laughed, "That sounds like me. I hated that we couldn't fly fourth year."

Draco leaned back and closed his eyes, "We flew out over the lake and I couldn't help get caught with how excited you were to be out flying. Even though it was pitch black and cold as bloody hell."

"Sounds perfect." Harry said with a shrug.

"Exactly what you said that night," Draco laughed. "I caught the snitch by almost tipping you into the lake."

"Typical."

"I know, and you didn't even seem to mind that much. You just vowed to get it back the next time," Draco looked at him, "And I couldn't help but think about how much I was looking forward to flying with you again. Without the crowds screaming, without our teammates. Just you and me. I think that is when I really wanted to get to know you, I realized that I'd been wrong about you. The only time you were angry with me was in reaction to what I did. You never came onto me unprovoked."

"So what happened next?"

"We had another Imperius practice. I did lousy but you were so encouraging. You wanted me to learn how to do it." Draco looked at him, "It humbled me. The fact that I treated you like shite for three years and yet you were rooting for me. Then I tricked you into telling some things about yourself."

"How did you do that?"

"Doesn't matter, but you told Cedric and I about sleeping in a cupboard. And not getting fed," Draco shook his head, "I knew how bad parents could be, but what you described was far worse."

"Not as bad as being tortured by your father," Harry objected.

"I had the love of my mother. You were abused and neglected for ten years. Treated like a house elf."

"Let's not make this a competition. Then what?"

"That's when you told us about the snake at the zoo, too." Draco flushed, "And you used parseltongue."

"You already knew about that, since second year."

"It just reminded me that I had treated you like hell that year and there you were, helping me. It made me doubt that anything I believed to be true about you was real. I really started to pay attention to you. How you handled the pressure of the Triwizard tournament, everything we were putting you through and I couldn't fault you for it."

Harry nodded. He stood and went to look at the drawings on the wall. Reaching up he took down the one of himself in the Great Hall, walking in with Ron and Hermione. Draco came up behind him and hesitantly put his arms around Harry's waist he rested his head on Harry's shoulder and looked at the drawing.

"I was jealous of them," he said softly, "Even early on, I was jealous that they could go everywhere with you. All I could do was play the part I was supposed to play. Fight you. Taunt you."

Harry rubbed his finger over his own face in the drawing. It had must have been done fourth year, only five years earlier but he looked like such a young boy in oversized clothes and sloppy hair. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I wish I could know what I was thinking when this was going on. I mean, it sounds like me. Wanting to help you fight the Imperius. but it couldn't have been that simple. I must have been worried or scared or attracted to you. Something. You know exactly what you were feeling. How your feelings for me changed. I'd like to know when mine did."

Draco turned Harry around and took the drawing from him and set it on the desk. "I know. I'm sorry-" Leaning back against the desk he pulled Harry towards him.

"You don't have to apologize. I don't want you carrying any more guilt" Harry said, shaking his head. "There is nothing to be done for it. It just is what it is but for me to tell you about the cupboard, the zoo. Those are things that took me years to tell Ron and Hermione. And I told you and Cedric after only a few times meeting down here? I never even mentioned the record player to them until after the trial, but you knew about it."

Draco gave a small smile, "I remember at the time wishing that I knew what you were thinking, too. When we started coming meeting here, for the Imperius and potions sessions I still had no idea if you were gay. My only clue was your friendship with Cedric and he wouldn't say anything about whether you were straight or bent. And trust me, I tried every Slytherin trick I could think of to get him to slip up and tell me. The first clue I had that maybe you were was when we had detention with Snape."

"You mentioned that before," Harry said. "The scarf."

Draco's eyes lit up, "Yes, the scarf. We had to debowel some nasty kind of worm and the stench was horrible. I cut my scarf in half and tied it around my face and gave you the other one. You couldn't lift your arms to tie it though, because it was right after the dragon competition. So I did it for you. And you gave a little gasp or something while I was doing it. I thought that was pretty interesting so I did this when I was done." He lightly rubbed his hand across the back of Harry's shoulder. Harry stiffened and shuddered at the feel of Draco's fingers trailing across his shoulder blades. Draco smiled, "That was exactly the reaction you gave me that night."

"And so you knew?" Harry said, "Just because of that?"

"I didn't know for sure, but I sure spent a lot of time contemplating it. And you," Draco added, "Still had your half of the scarf in your trunk."

"True." Harry said nodding, "No reason to risk getting caught with a Slytherin scarf in my dorm room unless it had some significance. Why did we get detention anyway?"

"Snape. I'd hexed Ron in class and you were late coming to class so we got detention together."

"Why had you hexed Ron?"

"I was annoyed with him," Draco shrugged, "He'd treated you like shite up until the day before and then you walk into breakfast with him the day after battling the dragon and all buddy buddy and friendly."

"So you hexed him?" Harry laughed, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, it seemed to make sense at the time." Draco said with a reluctant smile. "It was wrong that he could be a complete prat for a whole month and then you acted like he hadn't done anything."

"I was just happy that Ron was talking with me again." Harry said, "And it was such a huge relief to be through the first task." Harry set the drawing on the desk. The tension in his head was building and he couldn't ignore it anymore, "I think I need to take a break."

"Do you feel okay?" Draco said looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, tired though. A lot to take in. Should we take up McGonagall on her offer for the guest quarters?"

Draco hesitated, "You sure you want to stay? We could talk at Grimmauld Place."

"Too many distractions from Teddy and Andromeda." Harry rubbed the back of his neck wearily, "Better to just focus on this and it does feel good to be back at Hogwarts. I know you didn't leave that long ago, but other than the Remembrance Ceremony I haven't been back."

"Okay," Draco nodded, "Let's go upstairs and see what we can get for dinner. I need to get something, first." He walked back to the desk and picked up a sheaf of papers. Harry looked at him curiously but didn't question what it was, he knew that Draco would tell him when he was ready.

They headed for the door and Harry looked around the room one last time. It was strange to be in a place where he'd spent so much time and have no memory of it. Draco looked as exhausted as he felt and Harry knew that he was having a hard time too. He reached out for Draco's hand. "Come on, I'm starving and need a little fresh air."

To Harry's relief they didn't encounter anyone as they made their way around the outside of the castle to the front entrance and down the corridors. Even the ghosts seemed to be hiding from them. Draco hesitated in front of the door that led to his old dormitory.

"Is this going to be okay?" Harry asked hesitantly, "I know last year wasn't the easiest for you."

"I've had worse." Draco said shortly. He pulled the door open and they went through. Heading up the stairs, they entered the common room. Draco looked startled to see that his mural was still there. He stood staring at it as Harry walked towards the wall to study it closer.

"Luna told me that there was more than meets the eye in the mural." Harry said, "When I was here last May."

"She would have done, wouldn't she?" Draco said shaking his head. He walked up to stand next to Harry. He pointed with a finger to where the mural showed the outside of the castle. Harry squinted at where Draco was pointing, the outside wall of the WestTower was painted with gray stone but Harry realized there was a pattern to it. Looking closer, "You put our initials in the bricks?" What looked like weathered stone was actually the letters HPDM

Draco nodded, "I think I liked the idea of creating something that had a part of us in it. Even if we were gone."

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked, looking at the details more closely.

"Maybe, why don't we eat first," Draco said, which only made Harry want to study the painting more. There was a loud crack in an upstairs room and almost immediately the smell of food filled the air. Harry had to laugh at the efficiency of the Hogwarts house elves. They walked up the winding staircase and found themselves in a room with a dining room table set for two.

"This was Weasley and Longbottom's room last year." Draco commented. There was no sign that the room had once been a bedroom, it was filled with a comfortable sized table and tapestries on the wall.

"Did you have a roommate?" Harry asked as they sat down.

Draco shook his head, "I had the top room, no roommate." Harry remembered back at what little information Ron and Hermione had shared about that year and knew not to ask any more questions.

"The house elves must keep records of what students like, I think all my favorite dishes are on here." Harry said with a laugh, "We won't be able to eat all this in a week."

"Pays to be Harry Potter." Draco said. "Friend to house elves everywhere."

"Dobby saved my life more than once." Harry said looking over at Draco seriously, "He even died for me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Draco said, "I shouldn't have said that so flippantly. I know Dobby died after saving you from the Manor."

Harry nodded, "We buried him at Bill Weasley's house."

"I knew that someone had been hit by Bellatrix's knife. There was blood on the floor when you had all left. I didn't know who had been struck," Draco said, staring down at his plate, "I didn't know until May that you had survived."

"What did happen after we left?"

Draco shook his head, "Not suitable table conversation."

Harry looked at him and then nodded, "I'll want to know though."

Draco nodded, "I had thought sixth was the worst and then...we survived though. More or less intact."

"What was it like last year. Here." Harry said, "Ron said something about Zabini attacking you."

Draco picked up a fork and started eating. "First night back."

"What about the other Slytherins, how did they handle things?"

"All the Slytherins shunned me, but Greengrass and Nott were the only two others from our class to return. They didn't try anything after Zabini got sent down."

"How did that feel? Being shunned."

Draco shrugged and pushed away his plate, "About as bad as you would expect if Gryffindor turned against you, but I had shamed the house."

"But...they were your friends." Harry said, "What about Parkinson? Goyle?"

"After my trial I've had no contact with them." Draco looked at him, "I knew what I was doing, when we got involved with each other. I don't regret it. I still consider myself a Slytherin. If you think about it, what we pulled off for two years was very Slytherin. Should have made you an honorary Slytherin."

"Well, it does make sense since I was almost sorted into Slytherin." Harry said with a laugh as he continued eating.

"What?" Draco said, with a look of shock on his face.

"I never told you?"

"No, what are you talking about? What do you mean you almost went into Slytherin?"

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I told it to put me anywhere but Slytherin." Harry looked at him confused, "How can you not know that?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I would remember if you had told me before. Why didn't you want to go in Slytherin?"

"You." Harry said with a smile, "That first day you reminded me of my cousin, a bully and a snob."

"The devil you are going to compare me to a Dursley." Draco spat out, "I-"

"I meant the Draco Malfoy I met for the first time on Diagon Alley and on the train. You'd insulted the first two people who had been nice to me. Hagrid and Ron. So, I asked the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin and it put me in Gryffindor instead."

"Why didn't you ever mention this before?"

Harry laughed, "How am I supposed to know the answer to that? It is gone, along with everything else. Why would I tell you about the record player and not about almost being sorted into Slytherin?"

Draco looked at him soberly, "Because that would have changed everything. Being in the same house."

Harry nodded, "True. Did we talk about it? What would happen if people found out?"

Draco nodded, "We skirted the issue for a long time, but it kept cropping up in big and little ways."

"How?"

"You'll see it in the memories, but we actually stopped seeing each other for about a month because of what I did. The Skeeter article about Hagrid being a giant."

"That's right. You said some really nasty things. That was when we were seeing each other?"

Draco nodded, "And you broke up with me because of it. Couldn't be with someone who thought like that. And you were right."

"Glad to see I wasn't completely swooning on your looks and not thinking straight." Harry said absentmindedly. "But how then did we-?"

"Second task. How you handled yourself. The way you stayed under to make sure everyone was safe. And all around me, my friends, my Slytherin friends, were hoping that you'd drowned. That you wouldn't come back up. And I was dying inside, afraid that something had happened to you under the water. You were the most honorable person I knew and I was petrified that I wouldn't get a chance to hold you again, to be your friend again. That was when I made the choice. Between you and Slytherin, I chose you. So that night I went up to Hagrid during supper and apologized."

Harry choked on the mouthful of food he'd just swallowed, "You did what?"

"I apologized for what I had said in the article."

"In front of everyone in the Great Hall?" Harry set down his fork, "That couldn't have gone over well with the Slytherin table."

"No. But it worked, you came and found me afterwards and we talked for the first time in a month."

"There is so much, isn't there? To learn about." Harry said wearily.

Draco nodded, "We can't cover two years in a few hours or even days." he pushed back from the table and held his hand out to Harry. "Come here." With his other hand he picked up the papers he'd taken from the locker room. He led Harry up the winding staircase to the top floor and pushed open the door.

"Your room?" Harry asked as he entered. Draco nodded. The room contained just a bed and desk. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at the bed. "Engorgio" the bed stretched and doubled in size.

"I thought you wanted to wait." Harry didn't pretend not to know what Draco had in mind. He looked curiously from the bed to Draco. He noticed with humor the flush that rose in Draco's pale cheeks.

"Two things changed my mind," Draco looked at him, "First, was talking to Watson this afternoon. If something goes wrong. If your memory fabric tears. I will hate myself for having missed the opportunity to be with you." he stepped towards Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"And the second thing?"

"The second thing?" Draco pulled Harry close to him, his groin rubbing against Harry's, "I've been like this for the last hour and I think I'm about to go mad with wanting you. Principles are all well and good, but-"

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry murmured, kissing him as he moved forwards, forcing Draco backwards until he was pressed against the desk. Hands quickly untucked shirts and fumbling fingers tried to undo buttons. Harry impatiently pulled away and pulled his own shirt over his head, Draco did the same with his. "More," he said breathlessly as Draco kissed his neck, his fingers tangled in Harry's hair, forcing his head back to give him better access.

Harry struggled to unfasten Draco's belt, hearing Draco's breathless gasp as he finally slid down the zipper. "Bed." Draco choked out, "Now."

Shoes were toed off, jeans and slacks abandoned as they moved in desperate steps towards the bed. They ended up on the bed in a twist of limbs, neither willing to separate. Harry groaned as their erections rubbed together. He was startled by Draco suddenly pulling back.

"Oh, fuck. Salazar." Draco cursed.

"What's wrong?" Harry said, as he leaned forward to kiss his chest.

"Lube, we don't have any bloody lube."

"Who says we don't?" Harry said, "Some of us came prepared."

"You brought lube to St. Mungo's?" Draco looked at him disbelievingly.

"This trip to Hogwarts may not have been quite as spontaneous as I made it sound." Harry said with a smile, as he dragged a finger down Draco's chest. "And I may have hoped that you could be persuaded to rethink the whole waiting thing," he let his hand slide farther down.

"Thank Merlin for that." Draco moaned against the touch of Harry's hand, "Don't bother waiting for a handwritten invitation, feel free to get it anytime."

"Already did," Harry said with a smile, holding up his other hand to reveal a small tin. "Wandless comes in handy." He hesitated for a moment, "What do you prefer-"

Draco cut him off, "I need to feel you." Harry nodded wordlessly, knowing they were both already on the edge. His hand was shaking as he opened the tin. Draco drew his knees up and Harry froze at the sight. "Harry." Draco ground out and Harry forced himself to focus on what needed to be done. Stretching his body against Draco, he kissed him at the same time as he carefully started to prepare him. Draco arched his back at Harry's touch, "Salazar."

"It's okay," Harry whispered reassuringly against his mouth, waiting for the tightness to ease, "I want you so badly, I've wanted this for so long." Draco moved against him and Harry became lost in the need to give more, feel more. Time stopped as they moved together in a dance that neither of their bodies had forgotten. There were murmured promises, caresses, and muted cries. Harry called out his own release as he felt Draco's. He struggled against the urge to collapse on top of Draco, as the last reflexive thrusts of his hips subsided and he supported his weight on his elbows.

Harry looked at Draco, his eyes were closed, sweat dampened fringe clinging to his forehead, lips bruised and reddened. He'd never looked more beautiful. The coldness of the room cooled their heated bodies. Harry shivered, reaching down to pull the duvet over them. He summoned his wand and lit a fire in the fireplace, dropping the wand heedlessly back to the floor. Draco pulled at him and he lay down, again, resting his head against Draco's chest.

"That was extraordinary." Harry murmured at last, feeling the need to break the silence.

"That was beyond extraordinary. I think we need to invent a new word to describe it." Draco smiled as he shifted, stretching his legs out against Harry. "You feel okay? No flashbacks or anything?"

Harry shook his head, "Is that how it used to be?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't know why he felt compelled to ask. But he had to know.

"No," Draco said slowly, "For a number of reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing. We are in a bed. Not on the floor, or against a desk, or on a rather narrow sofa." Draco said, "And, it feels good. Knowing that we aren't hiding what we are doing. We can walk out of the room holding hands and not be afraid that someone will see us," he hesitated, "And you. You're different, a lot more confident. Sure of yourself." he looked at Harry, "And that is okay."

"Draco..." Harry knew exactly what he was inferring, "Do you mind? The fact of him?"

"If I were being completely honest, a little. But I also know that he helped you. Get over what happened. I get that."

"He did. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for Charlie." Harry sighed, "There was always something missing though. This feels whole, complete. You are like coming home," he yawned the last word, unable to fight the exhaustion that was coming over him.

Draco smiled, "Sleep. We've done enough talking for tonight." Harry nodded, wearily. He couldn't remember being more tired, he fell asleep with his arm resting on Draco's chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart against his hand.

OooooOoOoO Draco POV

Draco woke, startled awake by the sound of an owl calling out in the night. Shifting slightly, he studied Harry sleeping. The moonlight coming in the window fell across the bed and Draco watched the gentle rise and fall of Harry's chest. His face was relaxed in sleep, lips slightly parted. He could scarcely believe how quickly everything had changed. Three days before he was sure there would never be a chance for them to be together and now he was lying here next to him. Unable to resist the urge he reached out carefully and traced the curse scar on Harry's chest. It was a glaring reminder of how close he had come to losing him.

Harry's eyes flew open, his body jerking awake, then relaxing as he saw Draco, "Hey."

"Straw is cheaper." Draco said with a smile.

"You know that one?" Harry's face showing his disbelief.

Draco laughed, "It makes absolutely no sense to me, but you used to say it."

"Never made much sense to me either, but I liked that Muggle teacher." Harry said. "You feel okay?" he asked hesitantly, threading his fingers through Draco's.

Draco said, "Never better," he added truthfully, "A little sore, more than worth it," leaning over to kiss him.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, as Draco kissed him along his collarbone, along the scars left by the Fiendfyre.

"Don't know, late. The owl woke me. We're right below the Owlery. You would think I would be used it after spending the year sleeping with them flying by."

"Nice view," Harry said looking towards the window, seeing the moon. Draco nodded without looking away from Harry.

"I used to lie awake every night, looking out the window. Wondering where you were…"

"Where did you think?"

"I didn't know at first, just hoped you were safe. Hoped you weren't hurting too bad. I figured it out after seeing you last Christmas at Andromeda's, when the number of dragon toys that Teddy had multiplied tenfold."

Harry laughed, "I suppose that would have been a giveaway. It was a shock seeing you there. I didn't know what to do or say. Wasn't ready to deal with things, yet. I apparated away like a coward."

"You think you were surprised? I felt like I'd been run-over by a Hippogriff."

"What did you think, when I left, not saying anything?"

"I was glad you hadn't hexed me on the spot. No, that was my second thought. My first thought was that I'd never seen you looking more gorgeous. Your hair, tied back like that, I immediately imagined it like this," Draco glanced at Harry who was lying back on the pillow, his black hair falling loose on his shoulders. "My imagination didn't do it justice though. The sight is enough to make a straight man go bent."

Harry laughed embarrassedly, "Right, good one."

"True. And then I remember standing there and realizing that I would never be able to run my hands through your hair again, never be able to talk with you without hearing the loathing in your voice, and it was all I could do to stay standing upright."

"You were wrong about that, thank Merlin." Harry said, "I know I only saw you for a minute but I took in all of you. It was burned into my head, you standing in that doorway. You'd changed in appearance too, taller and your hair. Couldn't believe it was so short. Why did you cut it?"

"I'd spent the first half of my life having to look like a Malfoy. I'm not ashamed of my family name, but I want to be known as Draco Malfoy, not just a Malfoy. I'm not my father."

"You stopped being just Malfoy to me, months ago. I think it was after seeing you with Teddy at the Remembrance Ceremony that I recognized that I couldn't match the memory of you and who you had become. That is when I started thinking of you as Draco." Harry said, he was running his fingertips along the Sectumsempra scar on Draco's chest. "We are very lucky, to see past everything, twice. Lucky to have lived to see this happen."

"Lucky doesn't begin to describe how incredibly fortunate I feel." Draco said, he stilled Harry's fingers. He didn't want to think of the day that Harry put those scars there, and he didn't want Harry worrying about it either.

"When did we first sleep together?" Harry asked abruptly, shifting to see Draco better.

Draco looked at him closely, thinking about his question, "First time we slept together, we literally just slept. Was the night Cedric died. I snuck into the hospital ward using your cloak. I had to be with you no matter what the risk."

Harry shut his eyes in the effort to remember back. "Sirius was there that night, guarding the bed as Padfoot."

"Yes, he almost ripped my throat out." Draco agreed,. "You had to convince him not to-"

"Sirius knew about us, too?"

"That is when he found out, he wasn't pleased. For that night, though, he let us be. I don't know what he said to you later. We were hurting so bad I don't think the fact that he had found out even made an impression. I was so sure I had lost you, when you disappeared in the maze. And then to see you return, holding Cedric."

"Maybe it is best I don't remember it all," Harry said, "My memory of that night is bad enough as it is. Simon told me about the next day. About you and me talking to him afterwards."

Draco nodded. "It makes me glad, as strange as it sounds, to know that there is someone else who knew about us. Who saw us together. Other than Sirius and Snape. Anyway, to get back to your question. The first time we had sex was fifth year, in November."

"We waited a year?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

Draco laughed and nodded, "Wasn't like we weren't messing around but it was a big step and I think we were both a little afraid to take it," He took a deep breath, "It was after the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch game."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "We won that game...wait, fifth year's match...that was the day I got banned by Umbridge. You and I fought after the game. Was that a faked fight or a real-"

"That was a real fight. Very real. I don't know what came over me at the end of the game. I think it was the tension of everything. Having to be two people at once. Malfoy. Draco. I exploded and you paid the price."

"Bloody Umbridge." Harry said, "How did that turn into..."

"We met downstairs afterwards. I was so afraid. I knew I had pushed things too far. You wouldn't even let me apologize. Then you told me you loved me. And the next thing I knew we were making love and everything was right in the world again."

"I've wondered." Harry said, "Not knowing if the images I see were from the first time or later."

"You remember us, like this?"

Harry nodded, "Just flashes, along with other things."

"What do you see?"

"Us on a green sofa." Harry looked questioningly at Draco, "Where is that sofa? I've seen it in my dreams. It isn't in the locker room."

"It was the bench, the wood bench that is pulled in the office. We transfigured it when we needed somewhere comfortable." Draco laughed, "That was my fifteenth birthday present. You had Cedric teach you the charm."

"I am lousy at transfigurations."

"Well, you did have a very strong motivation." Draco said with a laugh, "Merlin only knows what Cedric thought of you asking how to do it."

"He never said?" Harry said, embarrassed for his fourteen year old self.

Draco shook his head, "He worried about us, he knew what we were facing. The challenges. We used to talk about it. Just him and I."

"But we obviously thought it was worth the risk." Harry said.

Draco nodded, "Although none of us could have predicted everything that happened." He glanced over at the desk. He slid out from under the duvet and walked over to pick up the papers he had taken out of the locker room. Harry watched him as he crossed the room, wondering how the man he was seeing now differed from the 15-year old boy that he'd forgotten. "Can I get your wand?"

Harry looked at him curiously and nodded. Draco picked up his wand from where he had dropped it earlier. Harry sat up and leaned against the headboard. Draco sat next to him, pulling the duvet up over them for warmth. He handed the wand and papers to Harry, "They will only reveal to your wand, your magic."

Harry hesitated, "Not yours?"

Draco shook his head, "New wand, new variation on my magical signature. I could have transferred the reveal to my new wand but I knew that the only way I would look at them again was with you," he felt the paper thoughtfully, "Maybe I didn't transfer it to remove the temptation."

Harry looked down at the blank paper, holding his wand but not touching the paper yet. "Hermione figured out the secret with the one that was left in my trunk. Of us dancing."

"That drawing was your birthday present, the first summer." Draco said, "I'm glad you didn't have these in your trunk."

"Oh?" Harry glanced down and touched the top drawing with his wand. "Oh!" Draco laughed at the bright red color that rose in Harry's cheeks as he took in the drawing. "Yeah, this would have been embarrassing if Hermione had seen this one."

Draco nodded, "I loved drawing you. You tolerated it reasonably well." Draco laughed to himself remembering the first time Harry had woken up from a nap and discovered Draco drawing him. He had protested but Draco had convinced him to not tear it up.

"I was a scrawny git." Harry said, shifting uncomfortably.

"You were and are gorgeous. I love every inch of you." Draco said softly, kissing his shoulder.

"Scars and all?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"They define who you are. Tells your story."

Harry glanced down at the dark mark that was clearly evident on Draco's forearms. "So does yours."

Draco held up his arm studying the mark. He'd gotten used to seeing it there, the deep shame he used to feel had slowly faded. "My story is not as honorable."

Harry ran his fingers along the dark lines, "It might even be more honorable. You took this to save others. Even though you didn't want it. Even though you knew that it could mean your death."

"I wanted to die, when I knew I had to take it. As I felt it burning into my skin, I knew I'd lost you forever."

"You were wrong." Harry said.

Draco nodded, he looked back down at the drawing. "I was too naive, before that summer. I really thought that we would come through it unscathed." He looked at Harry, "You knew. You tried to convince me and I wouldn't listen to you."

"We can't change anything. There are no time turners." Harry lifted his wand and the image of him lying on the bed faded.

Draco shook his head, "Touch it again and cast a stasis. I want to see them all together." Harry hesitated and then did as Draco had asked.

Draco handed him the next one, "This one."

The next one was of them together, wrapped in each other's arms. Naked on the sofa, the Slytherin blanket covering them loosely. Harry cast the stasis and then revealed the next one. Draco smiled as he remembered drawing this one from memory, atop the AstronomyTower. "Please tell me we didn't..." Harry said in a shocked voice.

"Hell, yeah we did." Draco said with a laugh, "I was very glad no one wandered up to the tower that night, they would have gotten an eyeful."

"Suddenly your concern about whether or not Watson will be able to see your memories makes a lot more sense." Harry said, "And here I thought I was a fumbling virgin when I tried to be with Ginny."

"Did you and she ever..." Draco asked quietly. He remembered watching them from a distance. Wondering where the kisses were leading. He'd been jealous, but also overwhelmingly angry at the lie that Dumbledore had forced on Harry.

"Thankfully, no." Harry said, looking over at Draco, "That would have made it far worse, when everything came out. We were definitely, erm, active but never had sex before the end of that year. She was Ron's sister and no matter how much I wanted to, I wasn't going to push things too far. Then Dumbledore died. By the time we saw each other again the potions that he'd given me had started to wear off. Made for some awkward moments." Harry said quietly, "I didn't know what was going on in my head. I still remembered being head over heels in love with her, wanting her, but at the same time I was checking out blokes I saw walking down the street."

"Not too many ever have to go through discovering they are gay, twice." Draco said. "So, by the time of the trial you knew? That you were gay?"

Harry shook his head, "I was just confused. I didn't think I could be, because of Ginny. I thought maybe I was just suffering some kind of battle fatigue, from all of the stress."

"What kind of battle fatigue would make you check out a bloke's arse instead of your girlfriend's boobs?"

"Logic has never been a strong point of mine." Harry said with a laugh, "I didn't know what was going on. And the dreams were getting worse, with you. I knew you had to factor into it all somehow."

"If I could have saved you from having to find out like that, in front of everyone."

"It was bad." Harry nodded, "When you were trying to stop them from showing the wand memories, you called me Harry. That was the first clue that something big was going to happen. And your reaction. You were terrified."

"I was beyond terrified. I knew I couldn't stop it but I had to try. I would have pled guilty to save you from finding-"

"Never. Don't think like that." Harry grabbed his arm, knocking the drawings to the floor as he did. "You spending a life sentence in Azkaban just to save me from what I went through? Don't even suggest it."

"If you could have seen your face-you looked destroyed." Draco said, shutting his eyes at the memory.

"Thanks to the Prophet photographs I do know." Harry said dryly. "That whole week is kind of hazy to me now, fortunately."

"I admired you, how you got it together to question me in Shacklebolt's office. It showed me how much you'd matured. I doubt if you could have held in your temper like that a couple of years earlier."

"It wasn't that I was mature, it had all become too much. I was frozen inside. And, I'd already planned my escape. I'd booked the portkey to Romania. You had a lot of attitude, that day." Harry said looking at him, "I wanted to pound your smug face in."

"It was an act. For me as much as for you. The last performance of Draco Lucius Malfoy, the early years." Draco said softly, "If you could hold it together then so could I."

"Could have worked against you."

"Didn't care." Draco said, he pulled Harry towards him, "Thank you for coming back here. I know it can't be easy for you."

"I don't think it is easy on either of us," Harry looked around, "Strange being back here. But I wanted this. I wanted to come here with you and start again."

Draco nodded, he reached down and picked up the last of the fallen sheets, "Reveal this one."

Harry did it, and Draco smiled when he saw it, "This is the one I was thinking of just now when I woke up and saw you sleeping. This was the first life drawing I did of you or anyone. You'd fallen asleep and I couldn't resist drawing you."

"If anything makes this all seem real, it is this." Harry said, "Never in a million years would I have ever imagined Draco Malfoy drawing me...like this."

Draco laughed, "Well, if I'm going to draw you again. I'm going to need to study your body a little more closely. Make sure I get all the scars in the right place. It might take some time to study it all," he shifted so he was on top of Harry. "It may take a lot of time."

Harry eyed him, "You better use a concealing charm on anything you draw like those." he said pointing towards where the drawings lay on the floor.

"For your eyes only." Draco nodded, "And mine."

OoOoOOoo Harry POV

When Harry woke the bed was cold next to him, he looked around worriedly and gave a sigh of relief as he saw Draco standing by the window, dressed in his slacks, his shirt hanging open as if he had paused while getting dressed.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, "Just thinking about how things have changed...and wondering if the prefect's bathroom password was the same."

"Did we ever?" He raised his eyebrow at Draco.

Draco smiled, "With me being a prefect, I could use it when I wanted. You would slip in with me under your cloak."

"Bet Moaning Myrtle liked that." Harry said with a laugh.

"Oh, don't get me started on her. She was terrible. Probably why we didn't go there that often."

Draco looked at him, "I was afraid she would give me away, the next year."

"She told me about a boy crying in the bathroom, I didn't put it together that it was you until later."

"It's when you are confessing to ghosts like Moaning Myrtle that you know you have hit bottom. Little did I know that the worst was yet to happen."

Harry swung his legs out of bed he pulled the duvet off the bed and wrapped it around himself against the cold. "Should we risk the prefect bathroom or take a shower or whatever they have here in the tower."

"There's a shower room a floor down." Draco said, "Do you want to go get cleaned up and I'll be down in a bit?"

Harry looked at him, concerned, "Are you okay? You seem...quiet."

Draco looked at him, his face sober. "This is harder than I thought it would be. For the last year I've been sure that if I could just get you here. Show you downstairs that the memories would all come back to you. But of course, they can't and you were uncomfortable down there. I could tell."

"I know that room is special to you, but for me." He paused, choosing his words carefully, "All I have is fragments of images that come back when I dream. Being there was surreal, like being a part of the dreams. Maybe after you are able to share your memories things will start falling together better. Make sense more."

"When are you going to tell me about these dreams of yours?"

"It is hard describing them. It is like being in a tornado or a portkey, images just fly in and out. We can talk about them later. Right now all I am feeling in desperate need of is a shower. Cleaning charms are all well and good but I need a hot shower. Preferably with company. And then breakfast, I am ravenous."

"Can't imagine why," Draco said with a laugh. "You really are insatiable."

"A lot of time to make up for..." Harry said, "After breakfast, let's walk around the lake. I want to see this tree of ours."

"It's just a tree, Harry." Draco said with a laugh.

"Nothing is just anything." Harry said shaking his head, "It is all pieces to a jigsaw puzzle to me."

OoOOoOoO Harry POV

They walked out into the biting cold wind after breakfast. Gray clouds hung low in the sky. Draco gave a shiver and turned up the collar on his coat. "Not the best day for a walk around the lake."

Harry nodded reluctantly, "Suppose we didn't go to it in the middle of winter."

"Not hardly." Draco said with a laugh, "Let's go back to the locker room."

Harry hesitated but nodded. He'd hoped to put off going back there.

"It will be okay, I had an idea."

They quickly made their way around the castle to the WestTower, this time Harry tapped the bricks, satisfied that he had remembered correctly the sequence. They walked into the room together, the air was fresher today, Harry realized with relief.

Draco moved confidently through the room. Pointing his wand at the fireplace, a fire sprang to life. He went to the cupboard in the closet and pulled out the record player.

"Music?" Harry said doubtfully.

"Music." Draco confirmed. He set down the player on the desk and sorted through them and selected an album from the stack. "I used to refuse to call the groups by their names. I just called this one the sofa album."

"A little too Muggle for you?"

"A bit, but I loved this group...I've thought a lot about this first song." Draco put the album on the turntable and touched the needle with his wand. Harry listened as it started to play softly.

_It's getting to the point where I'm no fun anymore_

_I am sorry_

_Sometimes it hurts so badly I must cry out loud_

_I am lonely_

_I am yours, you are mine, you are what you are_

_Remember what we've said and done and felt about each other_

_Oh, babe have mercy_

_Don't let the past remind us of what we are not now_

_I am not dreaming *_

Draco stood watching the record spin and then turned towards Harry. Without saying a word he led him out of the office. The music softly played, filling the room and making it seem less empty. Stopping in front of a locker Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and gently pushed him back so that he was against the locker. "First kiss, was right here. Right like this." He looked at Harry with a smile, "Of course, we were a lot shorter then."

"Who kissed who?" Harry asked, he'd always wondered who had made the first move.

"It was during the third Imperius session and I finally was able to throw off the curse. You had a list of commands that you were giving me and I didn't do them. So Cedric told you to think a command that wasn't on the list, to see if I could throw that. And you gave me the Imperius command to kiss you."

"I what?" Harry laughed incredulously, "I wouldn't just do that out of the blue like that!"

Draco smiled at Harry's expression, "I couldn't believe it either."

"So then you kissed me?"

Draco shook his head, "No. I was still under the Imperius. I waited until you said Finite...then I kissed you. I grabbed your hands like this and asked you if you wanted me to tell Cedric what the last command was or show him." He held Harry's arms firmly over his head.

"This was in front of Cedric?"

Draco laughed, "Yeah, he left pretty quick after that, I think. We both forgot he was even in the room."

Harry licked his lips and looked at Draco who was still holding him pressed against the locker. "Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me? Because I'd asked?"

"Because I'd been wondering for weeks what it would be like." Draco said, "Half of me wanted to it to go badly, because I knew that you and I could be a disaster. That our lives would become very, very complicated if I gave in to the temptation."

"And the other half?"

"Wanted it more than anything. I'd been watching you for years, been fascinated by you for months and liking you for weeks."

"So how was it?" Harry couldn't help but stare at Draco's lips.

Draco leaned into him and kissed him, Harry tried to free his arms from Draco's grip so he could put his arms around him but Draco just tightened his grip. Considering what they had been up to half the night the kiss shouldn't have been anything special but it was. Draco trembled when Harry deepened the kiss. Draco pushed forward, forcing his thigh between Harry's. With relief Harry felt Draco's grip on his wrist loosen and Harry wasted no time getting his arms free. He wrapped his arms around Draco, forcing their bodies closer together. Draco had his hands on the back of Harry's head. His fingers caught and pulled on the leather strap, releasing his hair. Harry hissed as he felt Draco grip him by his hair, gently forcing Harry's head back, giving him access to Harry's neck as he starts kissing him along his neck. Harry ran his hands along Draco's waist, pulling him closer. The sound of the record player stopping and the album starting over stilled Draco.

Harry looked at him, "So that was our first kiss?" he asked with a laugh, trying to catch his breath.

Draco laughed with him, "Yeah. It was pretty hot."

"And just like that we decide to be together?"

"Pretty much. I wasn't about to give this up." Draco rubbed his thumb over Harry's lips, "And, I remember thinking how there wasn't a decision to be made. As wrong as it may have been, it felt good, it felt right."

"If it felt anything like this, I'm sure it did." Harry said, he looked around the room. "What did Cedric have to say about us?"

"He was concerned. Actually talked to us both about being careful. And, I think we both knew it, too. I know I did at least. It was intense being down here by ourselves. We knew that it would be too easy to set each other off. Cedric came down and studied with us a lot."

"And I showed you both how to cast a Patronus."

Draco nodded, "That and dance lessons, too." Draco gave a half-smile, "You talked about not knowing how to dance. So, Cedric and I gave you lessons."

"Right. You mentioned that at the Center opening." Harry said. He still had his arms around Draco's waist but leaned back, resting his head against the locker. "There really are hundreds of hours that we were together. Aren't there?"

Draco nodded. "It is going to take a long time, to share the memories."

"It really is the strangest feeling. Knowing that we had all this and yet to have it all reduced to just a smattering of images that make no sense."

"Do you think you can tell me what you do remember, or dream about?"

Harry hesitated but then nodded, "Let's sit down" They walked together back into the office and Harry went over to the bench. He picked up Quidditch leather chest protector that was laying on it. He looked over at Draco. "Do you remember the transfiguration charm?"

Draco nodded and pulled out his wand. Harry set down the protector and stepped back. Draco took a deep breath and cast the spell. The bench shimmered and disappeared, leaving the green leather settee in its place.

"And I did this? When I was fourteen?"

"Considering you'd already been casting a Patronus for a year, it really isn't that hard to imagine. And," Draco smiled, "It was really, really nice to have somewhere to sit other than the wood chairs or a bench."

Harry lay down on the settee, Draco hesitated a moment and stretched out next to him. He grimaced as they both tried to make room for the other. "We really were smaller then, I don't remember ever having to struggle to make room." He sat up and Harry laughed at his disgruntled face.

"It's okay." He leaned against the end, motioned for Draco to lean against him, Harry's legs stretched out on either side of him. The weight of Draco's body against his chest felt good, and natural, Harry realized with a start. He reached for Draco's hand, weaving their fingers together. He studied the contrast between their two hands. Draco's fingers were long and elegant, pale in contrast to Harry's own tanned fingers that were calloused and rough to the touch.

"Your dreams. What do you remember." Draco prompted him quietly.

"They started while we were on the run, hiding out. If it had been anyone else in the dreams I wouldn't have thought anything about them. But it was you, in my dreams. You laughing, or looking at me without your usual - your old usual - look."

"You mean the spoiled, condescending prat look?"

"Right, and it wasn't you laughing at me, I could tell we were laughing together. Even though I wasn't even in the dream. I couldn't figure out why of all the people I could dream about it, that it would be you looking like that."

"And this was, when?"

"I don't know. September, October of that year." Harry shook his head, "And then I started dreaming of reaching out for you, stretching my hand out for you and you just disappearing and everything going black. And I would wake up in a cold sweat. Always with a headache. And then they got stranger, I would dream of you and I in here. No clothes. That really freaked me out."

"I can only imagine. What did you think it was?"

"I tried not to think about it, and Ron, Hermione and I were all sharing a tent. So I was afraid that I was talking in my sleep."

"You always talk in your sleep."

Harry hesitated, startled by the casualness of Draco's comment, "I know, but I didn't used to call out your name. It was always Voldemort before, then I started dream about you and he got all mixed up together. With Snape, too. Him screaming at the both of us."

"He did."

"And always flashes of this room, the lockers, flashes of me staring into a mirror blood dripping from my nose."

"That was the fight, the first big one after the Hagrid article. I punched you."

Harry nodded, it didn't matter to him anymore. "I just couldn't figure out why I would be dreaming of you. And always the one of me reaching out for you and then you just disappearing. That one would repeat again and again, me calling out your name and you disappearing."

Draco eyes were closed, "That was on the train. When it happened. You had snuck into our train car and I knew you were there, I knew what I had to do. And I just couldn't make myself do it. And Snape stunned you from behind. You were coming towards me when his stunner hit you." He sat up and swung his legs off the settee. Shielding his face with his hands, his elbow on his knees. "I never wanted to do it. I wanted to die, rather than hurt you. Rather than erase us." Harry was off the sofa and kneeling in front of him, he put his arms around Draco. Pulling his head down to his shoulders, and Draco was weeping.

"It's okay...we're past that now." And the next thing Harry knew they were crying together, for all that they had lost. Long minutes passed and then Draco broke away first, his eyes glittering as he looked at Harry.

"You have to know, I argued with Snape every day that summer. Convinced that there had to be another way. You have to believe me. If I could have found a way-"

"I know. It is all behind us now. We are here, we're together." Harry kissed Draco, kissed the tears from his face. "I'm not going anywhere. We are getting through all the bad."

"I'm so sorry, I'm going to make up what I did to you. I need you to forgive me."

"If you need me to say it, then, yes, I forgive you. I know you didn't have a choice. You were left with no options." Harry pushed Draco back on the sofa, fingers fumbling as he tried to get past the barrier of his clothes. This time their lovemaking was different, the frantic urge of their earlier pairings gave way to the need to heal, to feel each caress and know that it was much more than two people making love.

Afterwards, they lay together on the sofa, a blanket pulled over them. Harry stared at the flames flickering in the fireplace. Draco hadn't said anything for a while. "You okay?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco shifted and nodded, "It is good being here again, showing you where we were together, Even if you can't remember it. But what I love more is that we can walk out those doors and I can reach down and hold your hand and not be afraid that someone will see us. That is something we could never do before." He took a deep breath, "And, I think that I can let go of the memories of here."

"Are you sure? Will you want to come back here later?"

Draco shook his head, "All that I ever really needed and wanted is you." He squeezed Harry's hand. "I think we should take the drawings, albums and close the door."

Harry looked around the stone walls. He didn't have the feeling of claustrophobia that he had yesterday but it still felt strange being in the space. "We can do that, but if ever you need to come back. While we are sharing the memories-"

"You were right, with what you said in Hogsmeade. I want to be with you because who you are now. Regardless if the memory bond works. You are who I want. I love the memory of this place, but I love you more."

Harry hesitated, "Should we go back to London?"

Draco nodded. They quietly got dressed. Harry still wondering at the changes that had taken place between them. Draco came up to him as he was dragging his own fingers through his hair trying to pull it back. "Let me." Harry closed his eyes against the feeling of Draco kissing his neck as he finished tying it back.

He walked over to the wall where the framed drawings were hung. "You can put these up at the Center."

Draco shook his head, "Put them up at Grimmauld Place."

"But they're yours."

"They're ours and I want them with you." Draco pulled down the one of Harry studying at the desk, "I can still remember every stroke of my pencil. I know every glance that I stole of you while drawing them. I don't need the drawings to remind me. You do."

Harry nodded and looked around, "What else? The albums of course." Draco nodded and went to the cupboard and pulled out an old school bag. They methodically shrunk and fit the drawings and albums into the bag. "Anything else?"

Draco hesitated and then pulled open a drawer in the desk and took out a narrow, thin box. "What's that?"

"I'll show you later." Draco said, "It isn't time yet, for this." Harry glanced from the box to Draco's face.

He nodded, "Okay, I can accept that. Are we set?"

Draco thought for a minute and then gave a little laugh, "I can't believe I forgot I haven't showed you this yet." He walked through to the locker room and opened one without hesitation. Harry peered into the locker.

"Clothes? Your spare clothes?"

"Not mine, yours." Draco said with a laugh. "I couldn't stand the fact that you were wearing your cousin's clothes. So, I bought you a set of clothes that were just for you." He reached down and unfolded a shirt, he held it up to Harry, "They won't fit you anymore."

"From fifth year? I don't think so." Harry reached out and picked up a pair of jeans. "This really is very strange. Having a second life, that I know so little."

"You will soon, one way or another. We will share this memory again." Draco said. "And we will have our new memories, too." He looked around the room, "I'm glad we came back. And I'm ready, to move on."

"You sure?"

"This room was our whole world back then, other than a few stolen moments upstairs. Here is where we could be Harry and Draco, and it was enough, back then. We never dared to dream beyond these walls. We knew everything and everybody was against us. Now we have so much more."

Harry smiled at him, "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The album that Draco put on in this chapter was the self-titled Crosby, Stills & Nash, Side A.   
> * Song lyrics "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes" written by Stephen Stills and performed by Crosby, Stills and Nash.


	27. Bonding

Mid-February, Grimmauld Place

Harry looked over at Draco who was pretending to read a book in the armchair by the fire. He'd been staring at the same page for a half hour. Harry knew that he was worried about the upcoming session at St. Mungo's. They both had been disappointed by how poorly the first few sessions had gone. The first one had been the worst. The potion needed to prevent any shock had also prevented him from watching the memory as he would a Pensieve memory. It had been disorienting for Harry to come out of the session with a new "old" memory. He had also awoken to a headache and sense of vertigo that took hours to clear.

After that first session Watson and McCain had worked together and modified the potion that he was given so that he was conscious enough to be aware of Draco and the memory as it was being shared. But the headaches and disorientation continued to be a problem. The only solution was to slow down the sessions. They now went to St. Mungo's only once a week for a memory session. Watson hoped that soon Harry's mind would become more receptive to the new memories but until then they had to take it slowly. The next session was two days away.

"Draco, let's go out somewhere."

Draco looked up instantly from his book, "Do you feel okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry ground out patiently, those four words were rapidly becoming his least favorite in the English language, "I'm just bored, let's go to Diagon Alley. Maybe go to Wheezes and get something for Teddy to surprise him when he gets back." Andromeda had announced unexpectedly a few days ago that she and Teddy were going to take a holiday to America and visit her late husband's relatives. Harry suspected that she was just giving Draco and Harry time to get to know one another without Teddy's rambunctious and inquisitive personality. Although Draco still had his flat at the Center he now spent most of his time when he wasn't working at Grimmauld Place.

Draco looked at him and Harry knew what he was thinking. They hadn't gone out in the Wizarding areas as a couple, yet. Their dates had always been to Muggle areas. The Prophet was desperate for photographs of the two of them together and had photographers staked out across the street at the park and at the entrance to the Center. To avoid having to go past them every day when he came to see Harry, McCain added Grimmauld Place to the Center's floo network so that Draco could bypass them.

Draco closed his book and set it aside, "Okay, let's go."

The nearest apparition point was four blocks from George's store. They walked out of the alley and onto the street. It was early afternoon and weak winter sun was trying to shine through the gray clouds. The cold weather seemed to have put off many shoppers and they didn't encounter many people as they walked down the street. Harry noticed a few wizards blatantly turning and watching them walk by but no one said anything or tried to stop them. He still gave a sigh of relief when they arrived at the store and Draco pulled the door open.

George gave them a wave when he saw them came in but didn't stop from helping the customer in front of him. Harry gave Draco an encouraging smile and they turned towards the section that had toys and tricks for children Teddy's age. Harry tried on an exploding Wizard's hat and Draco laughed as it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke leaving Harry wearing a rubber duck on his head. They added that and a half dozen other toys in their baskets and had started to look around the rest of the store.

"It's wrong I tell you! You shouldn't allow people like that in the store!" Harry heard the shrill woman's voice from across the store. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that a middle-age witch was at the register talking to George. She wore mustard yellow robes that clashed violently with her pink hair and she was pointing straight at Draco. Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him but he didn't turned around.

"If you don't want to shop here, you know where the door is." Harry heard George say, with no humor in his voice.

"What! Why should I leave! The Death Eater should be the one who is kicked out!" The woman had lost any pretense of keeping her voice down and everyone in the store had turned to stare either at her or Draco.

"Right, that's it." Harry said and he walked towards the woman, ignoring Draco's call to stop.

"Do you have a problem with my boyfriend?" Harry said as he stopped standing inches from the woman.

"Your boyfriend? Don't make me sick. You, of all people, should know that he is just using you to weasel his way back into the Wizarding world."

"Draco proved himself to be on the right side of the war. He deserves to be praised not scorned." Harry forced himself to keep his voice calm and low but there was no one who doubted the steel they heard in his words.

"He has clearly cast some type of spell on you. Maybe a love potion. About time someone freed you from it!" Harry took a step back as the woman suddenly pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, casting as she did so. Chaos ensued as Harry dodged and cast a Protego wandlessly at the same time as George grabbed the woman's arm. Her spell bounced off the shield, shattering in a sparkle of silver sparks. George wrestled her to the ground. Harry tried to grab the wand out of her hand but Draco shoved him out of the way. The woman was screaming vitriol comments that no one was listening to, customers in the stores were shouting encouragement or curses, Harry couldn't tell which.

"Everyone shut up!" It took Harry a minute to realize it was Draco who had shouted. Silence filled the air. Draco pulled the woman up off the ground, and she cowered from him, "If you have a problem with me, you cast your wand at me. Don't you dare point it at Harry Potter." Draco looked around at the store, "The same goes for the rest of you."

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and looked at the woman who was glaring at the both of them, "Do you really think I would be with anyone who had truly been on Voldemort's side?"

"He has the mark!" The woman lifted her chin defiantly.

Draco started to speak but Harry cut him off, "He took the mark to save me." Harry spoke loudly enough to let everyone in the store to hear, "The only reason he took it is to save my life. And he saved it again when I was captured and they were about to summon Voldemort. You know nothing about how honorable Draco Malfoy."

The woman glared at him but refused to answer, George decided he had enough. "Right. Consider yourself banned for life from Wheezes. Harry, do you want to press charges?"

"No, she isn't worth the trouble," he took her wand from Draco and handed it to George, "Give this back to her once she is outside." George nodded and goose-marched the woman to the door. There was a spattering of applause as she left and George threw her wand into the street.

Harry grabbed Draco and they went into the back room. Draco picked up a cauldron that was laying on a work table and threw it across the room. "Bloody hell!"

"It's okay, nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? She fucking pulled her wand on you!"

"So what? You really think an old bag like that would be able to get the drop on me?" Harry laughed, he came over to Draco and put his hand on Draco's arm. "It is no big-"

Draco knocked Harry's hand aside, "What if she had cast when you weren't looking, what if someone else had decided-"

"Draco, you are making a bigger deal of this than-" Harry broke off as George came into the room.

He looked at the two of them as they stood glaring at each other, 'Right. Got the customers settled down with free self-inking quills for the lot of them. How are you two doing?"

"Fine." Harry ground out, "Sorry for the trouble." Draco scoffed at his comment and went to stand on the other side of the room.

"No worries, I'll just go up front and let you get everything sorted out, then." George turned and walked out, Harry laughed as he realized George was whistling "There's Trouble Brewing in the Cauldron Tonight" by Celestina Warbeck as he left.

"Glad you have something to bloody laugh about."

"Are you really going to let the opinion of some witch who probably spent the war hiding in her cellar reading the Prophet get to you?" Harry said. "Her opinion means nothing."

"She isn't alone, Harry." Draco spat out, "I get the same thing every time I go out. Do you really think-"

"We just have to show them that you -"

" _We_ don't have to do anything. This is my problem."

"Bullshit. It is our problem. I'm part of your life now. What happens to you, happens me."

Draco started to spit out a response and obviously thought better of it, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me," he said quietly, the heat had gone out of his words.

Harry cautiously walked over to him and put his arms around him. "Then we are in agreement, I don't want anything to happen to you." Draco stood stiff in his embrace, "You know you are accepted with those in the Wizarding world who understand what really happened. It is just ignorant people like that who only read the Prophet or other rag sheets. They don't understand what all it took to defeat Voldemort."

"It doesn't make it any better, Harry," Draco ground out the words, "I can go to a Ministry ball and not have a problem, but I can't walk down Diagon Alley without risking being hexed. I'm not going to risk having you get caught in the crossfire."

"What are you saying," Harry asked carefully, although inside his stomach was churning. Had Draco decided he wasn't worth the risk?

"We shouldn't risk going out like this. Everything is fine if we just do what we've done. Stick to Grimmauld Place or Muggle places like we've been doing."

"No." Harry shook his head, "You said it yourself when we were at Hogwarts last month, maybe thing would have turned out differently when we were in school if we had been brave enough to go public. I'm not going to hide in my house like we hid back then."

"Do you not get it? I'm hated. They," Draco gestured towards the door that led to the store's front room, "They think I've given you some love potion or have you under the Imperius."

"Then we prove them wrong," Harry said, "I'm not giving you up and I'm not hiding in my house from fools."

Draco took in a deep breath and Harry could tell he was trying to collect himself, "I can't let anything happen to you."

"I know," Harry conceded, he tentatively put his hands on Draco's face and turned his head so he was looking at him, "We'll figure something out. In the meantime, let's get out of here."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Draco said grimly, "You can bet that the street outside the store is probably filled with photographers and reporters."

"Two ways, we go out and face them and give a brief statement. Or, we floo to the Burrow and go home from there. George's apartment floo goes to the Burrow."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, "Will you think me a coward to opt for the floo?"

"No, you're not a coward. Anything but that, let me go tell George that we're going." Harry said, giving Draco a quick kiss. He went to the front and saw that Draco's prediction was correct. There was a large crowd in front of the store and George was standing at the door barring any reporters from entering.

"We are going, George. Going to use your floo." Harry said guiltily, he hated to leave George to deal with the aftermath.

George gave him a cheeky grin, "Go on, I can handle these vultures."

Harry nodded his thanks and quickly made his way to the back of the store. With Draco he headed up the stairs and into George's apartment. Without pausing he went to the floo and called out "The Burrow."

Molly Weasley looked delighted and confused all at the same time as Harry and Draco tumbled out of the floo and into her kitchen. "Hello Harry, Draco. Were we expecting you?"

"No, Molly. Just got in a little bit of a pickle at George's and had to opt for an emergency exit." Harry said, glancing at Draco. "George only connects his floo to the Burrow and St. Mungo's."

"Yes, and he uses the St. Mungo's connection more than this one," Molly said with a rueful laugh, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, we need to get home, erm, I mean to my place. Another time." Harry looked at Draco who was staring defiantly across the room, not looking at either of them. He handed the floo powder jar to Draco who took a handful of powder and disappeared. "Sorry, Molly. I'd stay and explain but-"

"Don't you worry, I'll get the story from George." Molly said, "You go home and take care of Draco." Harry gave his thanks to Molly and disappeared up the floo. When he emerged in the sitting room he looked around for Draco who was nowhere to be seen. Hoping the Draco hadn't just turned and left he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Draco wasn't there, glancing at the ceiling there was only one place left and he went up the stairs to the rooftop terrace. Draco was leaning against the railing looking out across at the park and the view beyond.

Harry went up and stood next to him, "It's cold out here. I was afraid you'd left."

"Obviously not."

"How are you doing?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco shrugged, "She was right." He pulled up his sleeve and held it up so Harry could see the mark. "Everything she said that was true."

Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's arm and ran his fingers over it, tracing the lines. "This is a mark of bravery to me. I don't know if I could have done it."

"Thank Merlin, you didn't have to face it." Draco said. He smiled reluctantly, "You have enough scars from the war to contend with. He turned and looked back out at the park, "It will get better. It has only been a year and a half."

Harry could tell the Draco didn't really mean what he was saying. "I'm not going to give up. I don't want you to be trapped and not able to go out. Maybe we need to revisit the interview idea."

"No."

"Things are different now, before you didn't want to do it because-"

"I still don't want to do it. Sit down and tell Rita Skeeter how I obliviated you? Not a bloody chance."

"Idiots like that witch today only believe what they read in the paper. If we can get the Prophet to stop running clandestine photographs that they sneak of us and tell a decent story."

"Like Skeeter would give a fair telling-"

"She did before during our fifth year." Harry objected.

Draco laughed, "That is only because Granger got the goods on her and bribed her. Something tells me that wouldn't work again."

Harry nodded, filing away the fact that of course Draco knew about how Hermione was able to get Skeeter to write the story that time without her usual embellishments. "Ginny, Neville and Luna are coming to supper tonight. Let's talk to Luna, she might have some ideas about how to work this since her father had the Quibbler."

"I'm not really in the mood for company. I think I'll just go back to the Center."

Harry gave a laugh, "Not a chance are you going to leave me alone having supper with our two exes and having them staring at me wondering what I did to make you leave." Harry turned Draco around so he could look at him, "Come on. I'll have Kreacher make supper and you and I go have a bath."

"I would scarcely call Luna my ex and do you really think you can get me in a good mood by going swimming in that tub of yours?" Draco said with a shake of his head.

"I'd like to try," Harry smiled in what he hoped was an enticing way, "Come on, let's find out."

OOoOOoo

It was a tense supper where Draco participated minimally in the conversation Harry pushed back with relief from the table. "Why don't we go upstairs to the sitting room?" Harry said, giving a glance at Draco who just nodded and stood up.

"Actually, I would like to see the mural again that Draco painted." Luna said unexpectedly.

"Oh, sure." Harry gave her a curious look but they all went up the stairs to Teddy's room. Luna studied the mural carefully and then turned to look at them.

"I think it will work. You should get started right away."

Harry glanced from Luna to Draco, who shook his head. "Get started on what, Luna?"

"Your book, of course." Luna nodded happily, "If you want to get it published in time for the Christmas sales season."

"And, exactly what book is this?" Draco asked, smiling reluctantly for the first time since they had left Wheezes.

"The first in the series of the Dragon Wrangler Charlie books," Luna said, as she turned and walked out the door and headed downstairs. "I've already gotten the go ahead from my boss."

Harry looked at Draco. "Did you know about this?" Draco shook his head.

Ginny grinned at them, "You know Luna, she doesn't let things like talking over her ideas stop her from acting on them. Kind of like you and my Harpies try out, Harry."

"Well, that worked out okay all around, didn't it?" He smiled at her. Ginny had been hired as a substitute chaser and Harry had no doubt that she would soon be on the starting lineup. "That doesn't have much in common with me writing a book."

They went downstairs and found Luna comfortably sitting in the front room. "What exactly did you promise your editor?" Harry asked Luna curiously

"A children's book written by Harry Potter and illustrated by Draco Malfoy." Luna said, "He didn't even ask to see work samples."

Neville laughed, "With their names on the cover it will be sold out before it even hits the shelves."

"No." Draco ground out the word. "Not a chance."

Ginny looked at the two of them, "It isn't a bad idea, actually. Your artwork is amazing, Draco and Harry has always been able to tell a story in a way that holds everyone's attention."

Harry laughed at that, "Me? I stammer through every conversation."

"No, you don't actually. Not when you are telling stories to Teddy or are having a regular conversation. I think it is only when you are nervous that you stammer. Besides, you need something to do now that you can't play Quidditch."

Harry grimaced but didn't respond. Having to give up his place on the Cannons team was still a sore spot. He knew there was no way he could risk playing but it was hard to give up something that he loved as much as Quidditch. He went over to the liquor cart and poured glasses of wine for everyone, sending them levitating towards Ginny, Luna and Neville. His own and Draco's glass he carried over to where Draco sat on the sofa. He sat down next to him, sitting close enough to him to allow their thighs to touch but hopefully not so close as to irritate him in his bad mood. Draco accepted the wine and with his free hand grasped Harry's lightly.

"And, it will help you with your PR problem, Draco." Luna said as she held up her wineglass and stared at the firelight through the wine.

"What do you mean?"

"How everyone out on the street hates him, writing a children's book will help."

"Or give them something to burn." Draco shook his head, "You really should have talked to us first, Luna."

"You would just have said no," Luna winked at him, "And we both know it is just the Wrackspurt infestation that is making you object." Draco gave a small laugh. Not for the first time since learning about Luna and Draco's relationship at the Manor Harry had observed these little exchanges. Both of them knowing a side of the other that no one else did. It felt like the relationship that he had with Hermione and he was glad that Draco had a close friend beyond just Harry.

"I don't know if Charlie would even be want to be a character in a book, Luna." Harry said.

"Ask him." Ginny said, "Really, I think it is a great idea."

Harry could feel Draco frustration growing and hastily changed the topic. After everyone had left they sat in the library and Draco was staring into the fire.

"Do you really not want to do a book?"

Draco glanced at him and shrugged, "I don't want people to buy a book just because our names are on it."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't a bloody circus act! I'm not going to perform tricks and have people buy it just like they would the Prophet."

"So we do it under pseudonyms or," Harry hesitated, "We do it under our names and donate the profits to the foundation."

Draco looked over at him, "Do you really want to do it?"

"Ginny was right, I do need something to do, besides" he added offhandedly "It might help keep my mind off the St. Mungo's sessions."

Draco looked at him, "They are going to get easier-"

"I know, they are already better than they were, but this would give me something to do and give you something to ask me when you get home from work, other than 'Do you feel okay?'"

Draco smiled reluctantly, "I do want to know how you are feeling."

"I know," Harry looked over at him, "Teddy would love it if we did a book."

"He would."

"Before we even think about it, we would need to ask Charlie if he would even want to be in a book," Harry hesitated, "Should I ask him in my next letter?" He knew that Draco was still jealous of Charlie but he didn't try to stop Harry from exchanging owls with him. Draco shrugged and Harry knew that was the best that he could hope.

OooOoOo

The next morning's Prophet featured an interview with the woman that had attacked Harry. The only response published was George's stern, "no comment" and an "unable to contact Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Harry grimaced as he read the article. They were going to have to do something but he just didn't know what.

"How come you even get that rag?" Draco growled as he walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in his Center robes.

"I don't, Andromeda subscribes. I can't help but read it as long as it is sitting here," he gestured at the article. "That is exactly why we need to get our side of the story out. The majority of the people who read that and think she is right."

"And what makes you think an article with our side of things would change their mind?"

"It might not but at least we would be trying."

Draco shrugged, "We can talk about it, later. I need to get to work."

"No time for breakfast?" Harry asked surprised.

"No, I want to leave early. So we can get ready for tomorrow." Draco looked over at Harry, "What are you doing today?"

Harry shrugged, "Might go out to the cottage, go for a run out on the moor." He hated how stationery his life was now. Without the anticipation of the upcoming Quidditch season, without the excitement of going into the dragon caves. Other than Draco everything seemed to be hanging in limbo, waiting for the healers to declare his memory fabric healed enough to start being active again.

He watched as Draco's face betrayed the fact that he didn't like Harry running alone out at Dartmoor. They had been through that argument enough times already. He knew that Draco wouldn't try to talk him out of it again. Draco reached down and snagged a piece of Harry's toast. "Just be careful," he said instead as he turned towards the floo. He looked back at the last minute, "If you want to write to Weasley, you can. Get his go ahead about the book. I'll do it, if you really want to write it."

"You're sure?"

Draco nodded, "If it keeps you busy enough to not go running out on that bloody moor in the middle of winter, it will be worth it."

After writing the owl to Charlie, Harry did go to the cottage he still rented in Devon. He and Draco had spent a few nights there. It was nice to get away every so often. As a silent compromise to Draco, he walked the familiar paths rather than running his usual route. There was a light layer of snow on the ground and the wind felt good after spending so much time in London. As he walked towards the tor he found himself plotting a story, wondering if he could really write a book. He soon found himself lost in the idea, trying to imagine what would work.

By the time he returned to Grimmauld Place, Draco was already back from work. His hair was still damp from his shower and he had changed into a pair of well-worn Muggle jeans that made Harry immediately walk over to him and kiss him as he reached around Draco and slid his own hands into Draco's back pockets, pulling him close. "You're not wearing running clothes," Draco commented quietly.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Just hiked around." Draco gave a sigh of relief and Harry leaned forward and kissed him. Draco slid his hands under Harry's shirt, and they stood there just kissing, until Kreacher's loud mutterings registered with Harry. Looking around he realized that they were still in the kitchen. He grinned at Draco as Kreacher announced loudly that if they expected him to make supper they could, mutter, mutter, get out of his kitchen.

They made their way up to Harry's room, which Harry was rapidly beginning to think of as their room. Draco had already lit the candles. The room was awash with the light golden glow. "Go take your bath, I'll get the rest of the things ready."

Harry nodded and went to find that Draco had already filled the tub, the water warm and scented. Harry undressed and slipped into the bath. When he had first had problems with the grafting sessions, Watson had suggested he take a sedative potion the night before to help him relax. Harry had steadfastly refused and Draco had agreed. Together they had figured out a night-before routine that helped Harry prepare and relax. A bath, supper served up in their room, hours of quiet talking and reading with Draco about their time at Hogwarts together. They ended the night in each other's arms, the physical coupling being a final release of the desire that inevitably had built all evening.

Harry reluctantly stepped out of the tub as the bath water cooled, the warming spell fading. He dressed in jeans and an old worn green denim shirt that he left untucked. He went into the bedroom to find that Kreacher had already delivered supper. The table that stood near the windows, more candles lit the silver globes that covered the food. Draco stood by the record player, looking at the albums. Harry walked to stand behind him, sliding his hands into Draco's front pockets, "Have I ever mentioned how much I love these jeans on you?"

"I do believe you have shown your appreciation for them a time or two." Draco held up an album for approval and Harry nodded. One of their Muggle weekly shopping trips was to Soho's Reckless Records where they spent hours flipping through albums. Their heads close together as they shared the headphones, listening to the groups that Harry knew only from the dark in his cupboard. Bringing home their purchases they would stay up half the night listening to them. Tonight, though Draco had picked the Beatles album that he had given to Harry fourth year. Tomorrow's St. Mungo's session would be the Christmas and Yule Ball memories, he knew.

As the music started to play, Draco's arms drifted around him and they danced slowly together. Harry became lost in the sensation that they were the only two people in their world. Draco reluctantly stepped back, "We should eat..."

They sat down at the table. As he lifted off the covers from the food, Harry couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Grimmauld Place had come with a house elf. Hermione might be appalled, but it was pretty nice having delicious meals prepared for them when they didn't feel like cooking themselves. He spooned up a serving of the lamb stew and looked over at Draco who was fiddling with his wine glass. He set down the spoon and reached over and put his hand over Draco's. "Remember, don't think about it. We just take this a step at a time."

Draco gave him a faint smile and Harry watched as he forced himself to pull his thoughts away from the next day's session. "I haven't had a chance to tell you what happened when we tried to get the five-year olds to paint their own portraits..." Draco went to lightly discuss what had happened that at the Center and Harry shared what wildlife he'd seen on the moor. Finally supper was done and Harry cast the spell that sent the dishes back to the kitchen as Draco went over to put another album on. This one played softly in the background as they went to Harry's bed.

Draco had laid out the journal and drawings on the bedcovers. Draco sat down, leaning against the headboard, Harry nestled in front of him. Draco's arms around him and his legs stretched out on either side of Harry. Draco closed his eyes. Casting his memory back to six years, he slowly started talking about the week leading up to Christmas. About Cedric's and his laughter when Harry revealed that he had unsuccessfully invited Cho to the Ball. About ordering the record albums, his nervous conversations with Cedric about whether or not it would be good for Harry to get them as a gift. The thrill he had felt as he'd seen Harry coming through the locker room on Christmas Eve morning.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand, "I still couldn't believe that you were walking towards me with that smile on your face. I didn't understand how we had gone from enemies to friends so quickly. There you were, kissing me good morning. I didn't know how it happened but I never wanted to lose that feeling. Although, I hid it by acting all grumpy about having to get up at the crack of dawn to spend some time with you that day."

Harry looked down at their hands. "It really did happen that quickly, didn't it? Just like this. Two months ago I was afraid to talk to you. Now I hate to see you leave and go back to your place."

Draco shifted so that he could kiss him, "I don't understand how it happened so quickly back then, but now? I think it is because we've known each other so long. And, I go back to the Center because I want to give you time. Because it is going fast from your side of things."

"You don't have to-"

"One step at a time, remember." Draco said, "Let's stay focused on tonight, okay?" Harry nodded. Draco closed his eyes again as Harry rested his head on his shoulder, just listening as Draco described how he, Harry, had brought a basket of breakfast food. "I don't remember what we ate, just know that we stopped and snogged for what felt like an hour. Then, you gave me my present." Draco sat up abruptly and climbed off the bed, Harry watched as Draco went over to the dresser and brought over a wood box that he hadn't noticed there before. "You gave me this."

Harry hesitantly reached out and flipped over the latches, the top split down to show that it was an art case filled with supplies. "So, I already knew that you were an artist?" He asked as he felt the worn edges of the case.

"I hadn't told you. You guessed because of something you'd seen in Binn's class. We are going to have to get Hermione's and Weasley's memories of that." Draco laughed, a low rumble that made Harry groin twitch, "To say I was surprised was an understatement. Positively Slytherin how you figured it out and surprised me with this." Draco picked up a pencil from the case and thoughtfully tested its point. "When I went back sixth year after..." his voice faltered.

Harry nodded, "After the Delere."

Draco stiffened at the word but nodded, "I came back for this, I couldn't leave it behind. I hadn't dared to take it to the Manor that summer so it was still in the locker room," he put the pencil back in the case and closed it. "I've gone through two or three sets of supplies for it, but I could never draw a stroke on a piece of paper without thinking of your gift."

"I'm glad." Harry said. "And then you gave me the albums."

Draco glanced over at the record player which had long since stopped playing. He nodded, "At first, I was afraid I had made a mistake but then you told me that it was perfect and my heart started beating again."

"And we danced."

Draco shook his head, "No, at first we just listened. Sitting on the floor in each other's arms. Sitting like this, actually. And I could feel you trembling. I knew you were trying to hold it together but I was so afraid that I'd ruined your Christmas. So, I made you get up and dance and, Salazar, I knew I was seriously in danger of falling in love with you right then and there."

"I can imagine how it felt for me." Harry said softly, "To be able to listen to the music again."

Draco nodded, "I think you said something about never having heard it without music on. Always with headphones. It sounded different out-loud. And then we had to go back to have breakfast with our houses. And then came the Yule Ball." Draco chuckled as he reached and ran his fingers along Harry's arm.

Harry hummed at the feeling. "Yes, the Yule Ball where I made an ass of myself on the dance floor."

"Well, don't blame me. I tried my best." Draco said smugly, "I think you just wanted to dance with me."

"Or Cedric," Harry kidded him, thinking back of the brief memory he had of dancing with Cedric.

"True. Cedric was a wonderful dancer." Draco agreed, "Those were good days downstairs with him."

Harry nodded and Draco tightened his arms around him and they sat there for a while. Lost in their own thoughts. Harry tried to imagine what he would have been thinking. Going to the dance with Parvati, yet watching Draco dancing with someone else.

"You went with Pansy, didn't you? To the Yule Ball?" He ran his hand down Draco's thigh, loving the shudder that Draco gave as he did so, before he reached down and stilled Harry's hand. They had all night he knew and he gave a contented sigh as he rested his head against Draco's chest.

"Yes, Pansy was my de facto date when I needed one for events at the Manor or Hogwarts." Draco shrugged, "We had exchanged a few kisses second year but it soon became apparent that my interests lay elsewhere. She was a good friend, back then." He said the last part quietly and Harry shifted so he could see all of Draco's face.

"You miss her, I mean, all the Slytherins," he stated it as a fact.

"I miss the companionship, being a Slytherin and being with those who thought like me..." he paused, "But, that isn't a conversation tonight."

Harry accepted this, "How long are the memories tomorrow? Christmas, the Yule Ball...?"

"I think it is four or five hours." Draco sighed, "It is hard to figure out time-"

"I know, it's okay." Once they were under the spell Draco had the difficult task of trying to feed the memories to Harry all the while keeping track of time. He could only be under the spell for six hours or they knew it would cause problems.

"Ready for the journal?" Harry nodded and Draco reached for it, flipping it open at the page he had marked. Harry leaned back and held the book open as he read. Draco didn't read along. He sat there, quietly running his fingers through Harry's hair as read. The room was silent except for the guttering flickers of the flames in the fireplace and the sound of Harry slowly turning pages.

The journal was a fascinating look into Draco's innermost thoughts. Harry had objected the first time he had started reading them, but Draco had insisted, "You don't have your memories of what you were thinking. The least I can do is share what my thoughts were." So, he'd read the journals and had been humored by an early entry where Draco had listed what Harry had ate for breakfast, lunch and supper. "Treacle tarts? Why would anyone eat the sickly tarts that they offer here when so much better ones are available at the patisserie on Diagon Alley?" a fourteen-year old Draco had pondered.

Tonight's reading was much of what Draco had just told him, but was illustrated by humorous little sketches. Drawings of them scrawled on the blanket in the locker room, their breakfast forgotten as they kissed, of Harry dancing with a slightly-dour looking Cho, Harry sitting at the head table at the Yule Ball with the other champions and their dates, an exaggerated portrait of Pansy in her pink dressed robes, a self-portrait of Draco, looking serious and Malfoy-like.

At last, he closed the book and lost himself in the sensation of Draco against him, his fingers gently massaging his shoulders, his breath against his skin as he kissed the nape of Harry's neck. "Okay?"

"Hmmm," Harry murmured. He set aside the book and reached up and grabbed ahold of Draco's hands. He gently kissed the palms of both hands and could feel Draco shift against him, became aware of the hardness pressing against his lower back. He took Draco's hand and pressed it against his own erection. Draco protested, pulling his hand away. "We should finish. If..."

Harry silenced him by turning and straddling him, kissing him as he did so. "It's okay... nothing more I need than to just feel you inside me."

Draco groaned and pulled Harry to him, "That I can do, most definitely."

The next morning they walked into Watson's office. She greeted them with a familiar smile. "Good morning, any concerns before we start?" They both shook their heads, their fingers tightly clasped the only sign of tension. Watson was already familiar with what they had found worked best for them. The sooner the sessions started, the better. She motioned towards the flask of potion that was standing waiting on her desk.

"The potion is ready, go into the treatment room and get started. I'll be over when it is time."

Draco grasped the flask and they went through the doorway to the room next door to her office where they did all their session. The walls were painted a dark blue, which at first had thrown Harry but he had come to appreciate the calm darkness of the room. There was a sofa and two chairs in the room, and a large plush carpet on the floor. They sat on the sofa and Draco uncapped the flask and handed it to Harry. He grimaced and looked at the bottle. "Bottoms up," he muttered and drank the bitter tasting potion as quickly as he could bear. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he set the bottle down on the floor and turned so that he was lying on the sofa, his head in Draco's lap. He knew the potion would affect him quickly so he reached up and cradled Draco's face in his hand. "I'll be okay."

Draco nodded brusquely but the tense set of his face didn't ease any as Harry felt the potion starting to force his mind to lose focus and everything became fuzzy. He dimly was aware of Draco saying, "I love you." as he lost consciousness.

ooooooo

Draco reached down and took off Harry's glasses and set them on the table. He sat there watching as Harry lay unconscious in his lap. It took an hour for the potion to completely relax the memory fabric that laced its way through Harry's head. Draco watched the stillness in Harry's face, a stillness that was never there when he slept naturally. It was only the reassuring lift of Harry's chest against Draco's hand that indicated that he was still breathing. Draco looked up startled as Watson and her male assistant entered the room. She pointed at the clock on the wall and Draco nodded. Reaching gently he shook Harry, hoping that the new potion formula would continue to work and allow Harry to come into a twilight state.

"Harry, it's time." he said softly and then loudly as Harry didn't respond. At last Harry groggily opened his eyes and gave Draco a somewhat loopy smile.

"'ello, handsome." he slurred.

Draco laughed, "Hello, yourself," he didn't bother to ask if Harry was ready, in this relaxed state Harry really wasn't capable of thinking. "It's time to wake up."

"Imsawake." Harry said contentedly. "Sees?" And he opened his beautiful green eyes exaggeratedly at Draco. Slowly, Harry was able to sit up with Draco's support. His eyes gained a little more focus, but he didn't ask for his glasses, he never did under the influence of the potion.

Watson waited patiently and when Draco felt Harry was ready he stood him up, Watson's assistant came over and between the two of them they supported Harry and sat him down in the middle of the blue carpet. Draco sat down behind him, pushing Harry so he rested against Draco, Draco's legs and arms once again surrounded Harry.

"Ready to start?" Watson asked, Draco tightened his grip on Harry with one arm as he pulled out his wand with the other. "I do the stability spells, and then you cast the memory spell." Draco nodded. Even though they had done this over a dozen times it was reassuring to hear her voice telling him what to do next.

The room filled with a gold light as her spell drew out the stability lines and then Harry's memory fabric appeared, surrounding both Draco and Harry. This was visual proof of what Draco had done. He had fallen on his knees and vomited the first time he'd seen it.

Watson nodded to him and he held his wand to his own forehead and cast the spell. Forcing himself to focus on exactly the memories he needed to share this time. A trail of silvery liquid tinged with blue dangled from his wand tip. With a deep breath he cast the next part of the spell and the liquid shattered into a million drops that hovered next to him for a moment but then slowly at first and then more rapidly began to spin around Harry and Draco forming a bondline around them that spun without slowing down. Draco could feel the chillness of the band as it tightened around them.

"Pretty" said Harry. Draco tensed, afraid that maybe Harry wasn't awake enough but Harry patted him on his arm, "Always so pretty when you do that," Harry finished and Draco gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay. I'm going to cast the last part, ready?" Harry nodded and Draco spoke the last part of the spell. Time was lost as together they fell back into the memory. Unlike a Pensieve memory they could not talk or walk around. It was more like being aboard a train and watching the memories slowly travel past them. He knew that Harry could feel him though, that Harry knew what was going on. It was still a strange feeling reliving the memories in such detail. He studied himself, wondering at how he had ever been so young. Harry, so alike yet so different than the man he was today. He watched the tentative touches that they sometimes shared. Neither of them a hundred percent confident of themselves this early in their relationship.

Hours slipped by and at last the memory faded away. The bondline shimmered and then fell away and they both gave a sigh of relief as they fell free of its tight grip. He shifted uncomfortably on the floor. "Just wait a moment, while I check." Draco heard Watson say softly and he felt the whisper of her spells pass over them both. At last she gave the all clear and together Harry and Draco stood slowly. Their bodies protesting the movements after having to be still for so long. Watson asked Harry the usual ritual of questions that he duly answered. Draco gave a sigh of relief when Harry reported that he didn't feel any pain in his head or auras.

"Everything looks fine, I'll let you rest. Knock on my door when you're ready." she exited the room and Draco and Harry just stood, their arms loosely around each other.

"I loved the dancing." Harry whispered at last. He reached up and touched Draco's hair, "And I really like your hair like this rather than all slick backed."

"Hmmm. That is all you have to say?"

"Pansy looked horrible in pink." Harry added with a smile.

"That she did. If you ever see her again, be sure to mention that." Draco said. "Want to sit down?"

"No, too stiff. That was a really long session."

"I know, we'll do a shorter one next time. I just wanted-"

"It's okay, it was good. Strange. It is like I'm dating two people at once. Gaining memories of old you and new you at the same time." Harry gave a yawn and despite his protests Draco led him to the sofa where they lay down together, not unlike how they used to do on the one in the locker room and Harry fell asleep. This time it was a natural sleep that caused Draco no worries.

When at last they back into Watson's room she smiled at them reassuringly. "I think we finally have found the right mix of potion. It lasted the whole time of the session and yet allowed you to know what was going on."

Harry nodded, "It worked fine."

"Good. We will see you next Tuesday then. If this continues to go well, we could revisit doing two sessions a week."

Harry looked at Draco who shook his head, "No, once a week is good. It will take longer but it is better."

"That is just fine. Floo me if there are any concerns or problems." Watson said.

OOOOOo

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place and went straight up to Harry's room. Harry's face was already showing signs of exhaustion despite the nap he had taken after the session. "I'll get the bath started." Draco said and went into fill the tub. He added the bath oils and cast a warming spell in the room to make sure that in his weakened state Harry didn't get too cold.

Draco walked out in the room and found Harry standing next to the art box where it still lay on the dresser. He was running his fingers over the lid, "This was a really nice memory today."

Draco nodded, "One of my favorites. Let's take our bath."

"You've never mentioned how brilliant I was for putting a tub big enough for two in my bathroom."

"Remember the first time I came through with Mother and everyone to see what you had done to the place?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, "You didn't go into see the tub."

"I sure as hell didn't, the last thing I needed at the moment was to see where you were going to be bathing. My imagination was already more than I could handle."

"Well, you don't have to imagine anymore." Harry said with a smile, as he led Draco back into the bathroom.


	28. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final full chapter of Twist. The next chapter is the Epilogue

_April, 2000_

Draco looked up from his sketchpad as Harry walked into the room. "How did it go?" Harry had been to St. Mungo's for an evaluation. They were taking a couple of weeks break from the memories to give them both a chance to rest and to prepare mentally for the memories that were coming. The next memories would take them through the final task of the Triwizard and Cedric's death. Neither of them wanted to relive it in the detail that they would see in the memories. Draco had suggested skipping them but the healers were adamant that to heal Harry's fabric they needed as many memories as possible.

Harry shrugged and sat down on the arm of Draco's armchair. "They think it looks the same, which is to say it looks good."

"So we are still a go to start next week?"

"Mmmhh," Harry was studying the sketch that Draco had been working on. It was of Charlie standing in the middle of the main corral in dragon camp, "Can I look?"

Draco hesitated and then handed Harry the sketchbook. Harry studied the drawing carefully, "This is really incredible. The details are right on."

"The Pensieve memories that Simon brought back with him were what I needed to get the details right."

Harry flipped to the previous drawing of one of the Horntail dragons flying with just the treetops showing. Draco reached down and grabbed the knife in his art box to sharpen the point of the pencil he was using. Harry flipped the page again and sucked his breath in a little and Draco knew which page he was looking at. He dared to look at Harry. He was studying the page carefully.

"I didn't realize...I should have," Harry said slowly. He held the page out to Draco, "I guess I didn't think about you having to draw him out."

"Pretty hard to avoid since he is the main character in the book," Draco said dryly. He glanced at the page. It was his reference page for Charlie Weasley. He had sketched out a dozen or so different Charlie's with different expressions so that he could be consistent throughout the whole book.

"Yeah, but I was thinking more about the drawing of dragons, I..." Harry looked at Draco and then back at the sketchbook. "Should we skip it? We can just say we don't want to do it."

Draco shook his head, "Not on my account, I know you are here with me. That is all that matters."

"You're sure?"

Draco nodded, "I'm sure. I couldn't have done it three months ago. Doing the mural was murder when it came to painting him in. But now, it's okay." He leaned over to kiss Harry, "Besides, when I'm in a bad mood I just draw him with boils and horns."

Harry broke away from the kiss, "No! You don't!"

"I don't? Flip through that book a little more."

Taking back the book Harry started flipping the pages until he came to a sketch of Charlie that took up the whole page, he had horns, pointy ears and large pockmarks covering his face. He cracked up laughing, "You are evil."

"I know, that's why you like me," Draco smirked and took it back, "Be nice, I haven't started to draw Hank yet. If you want him to look good you better behave." By mutual decision they decided to leave Harry out of the book, instead the secondary character would be Hank Black. The publicity surrounding him had all mentioned that he had worked at the dragon camps so they thought it would be funny to include him in the story.

"Oh, I plan to be very, very nice to you." Harry said with a smile as he tossed the sketchbook on the floor.

OOOooOOo

Harry moved quickly down the stairs into the kitchen. Teddy and Andromeda were already having breakfast. Harry kissed him on the top of his head, "Good morning, what do you two have on your schedule today?"

"Nanna said we could go to a wizarding park today!" Teddy said excitedly as he spooned around in his cereal bowl looking for more blueberries.

"Good morning, Harry. We are going to the Kingsbury park. You are welcome to join us," Andromeda said with a smile, "An owl came for you, just a few minutes ago."

Harry glanced at the envelope that had the crest of the Cannons on it. Coach Herr and Bishop had been furious with him when he had reluctantly tendered his resignation from the team. Bishop had accused him of violating the terms of his contract. Fortunately, after the team doctor had spoken with Watson and agreed that Harry could not risk playing Quidditch.

A week ago, the team had turned in its official player list to the Quidditch League. Hank Black's absence was immediately noticed and he knew that the sports reporters were in a frenzy trying to figure out what had happened to him. The Cannons had issued a statement saying that he had resigned from the sport for medical reasons.

Harry sat down at the table and opened the envelope. He read the scant sentences and cursed to himself. Andromeda looked at him with concern, "Everything okay?"

"No, not really." Harry handed the letter to her, "The Prophet is looking for comments about a story they are running tomorrow. About me being Hank Black."

"Oh, Harry." Andromeda said, looking from the letter to him. "What are you going to do?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. Tell the truth?"

"The truth is good." Andromeda said.

"Nanna says you always have to tell the truth." Teddy said. He had abandoned his spoon and was searching for the blueberries with his fingers. Andromeda sighed and wiped his fingers on the towel.

"You're right, Teddy. The truth is always good." Harry nodded, "Have fun at the park, I'm afraid you'll have to go without me." Grabbing a piece of toast he left quickly out the backdoor. He apparated to the Center and walked up the drive. He could have used the floo but wanted to take a few moments to compose his thoughts before talking to Draco.

Harry made his way to the art rooms, waving to some of the patients and staff that he recognized. He stood in the doorway and watched Draco as he kneeled next to a young boy who was standing in front of one of the easels. Draco was smiling, "That looks great, Jason. Maybe it would be good to try and get a little more paint on the paper and less on you though-"

Harry watched as Draco gently took the boy's hand and guided it to the paper, "See, it works better if your brush is actually touching the paper." The little boy smiled happily and hugged Draco. Draco laughed out loud as the boy managed to smear paint all the way down Draco's sleeve.

"Draco," Harry spoke quietly from the doorway, Draco looked over at him. "Do you have a few minutes?"

David had heard Harry and waved to Draco, "Go on, we only have a couple more minutes and this group will be going outside to play with their counselors."

Harry waited out in the corridor and Draco came out having washed up and vanished the paint. "What's wrong?"

Harry handed him the letter. Draco read it and swore, "It's always something isn't it? Let's go to my room."

They walked across the campus to where the staff accommodations were located. Harry wished that Draco would simply move in with him, but Draco still insisted on staying at the Center during the workweek, except when they had a St. Mungo's session.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked as soon as the door was closed. Harry paced the length of the room.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Harry looked at Draco, "This affects you too."

Draco shook his head, "Not really."

"It does if I decide to confirm the story and it comes out what the medical reason is that I can't play."

"Are you going to do that?"

"To quote Teddy, 'It's always good to tell the truth'" Harry shrugged, "Not much point in denying it. They've obviously dug up enough that they know it was me. This isn't just a random shot in the dark."

"It could be."

"It isn't. You know that. I am tired of constantly dodging the reporters and waiting for the next thing they expose. I want to come clean."

Draco laughed, "Why now?"

"Because I want to have a say in what they are writing. I continually refuse to say anything and they still write the articles, filling them with baloney. This time I want to give my side, so people don't think the worst of me for pretending to be Hank. And because it is Jessie Hayes who dug out the truth. I've talked with her a number of times about the Cannons and Quidditch, when I was Hank.. She isn't like Skeeter. I've always liked her articles in Quidditch Quarterly. Just because she is writing this article for the Prophet shouldn't change anything. You have to admit her writing is better than most and she doesn't write stories to just sell the most papers."

"So you already made up your mind it sounds like."

Harry nodded, "I am going to talk to her. But I'm hoping that you will do it with me. We talk to her. Not just me. Let's do this once and see if it helps. I want to have our story out there. I don't want to have to be afraid for you walking down Diagon Alley. I don't want to hide behind disguises anymore."

Draco turned away from Harry. He stood looking out the window, "We've talked about this before."

"I know. And it is going to keep coming back. There may be some blow back for a while but maybe they will finally leave us in peace."

"You really think feeding the dogs is better than making them scramble around for scraps?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. But I have to go talk to Bishop and get this straightened out right now. When I signed with him I told him that if it ever came out that I was Black that I wouldn't leave him hanging with it."

"So, you have to do something."

Harry nodded, Draco looked over at him. There was a sharp difference in his face from the young Draco that Harry had grown accustomed to seeing in the memories each month. Older, certainly. Softer. And sometimes, like now, stretched to the limit. They had both seen far too much horror. Sometimes he felt a hundred years old instead of just twenty, he knew that Draco felt the same way.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Harry asked carefully as he walked over to Draco. He slid his arms around Draco's waist and looked into his eyes. "What exactly are you agreeing to?"

Draco shrugged, "We can do an interview. With that Hayes woman. Not Skeeter."

"You're sure?"

"Hell, no. But I'm willing to do it if you really want to."

"If you don't then I can just talk about the Hank thing, do some kind of press conference or some-"

"You do a press conference? That would be a disaster. We do one interview. That's it."

Harry nodded, "Okay. I'll go tell Bishop. See if they can get the Prophet to delay the story with the promise of an interview. I'll try for tomorrow for the interview."

Harry apparated directly to the stadium. It was only when Erika, Bishop's receptionist, gaped at him as he walked up to her desk that he realized he'd forgotten to cast his glamour. "Harry Potter to see Mr. Bishop." She nodded faintly and went into the office.

She came back immediately, "You may go straight in."

Bishop glared at him. "About time you got here, Potter." He growled. Coach Herr was sitting in the chair in front of Bishop's desk. Harry went and sat in the other one. "Since you aren't wearing your glamour I assume that you are going to go public?"

Harry nodded, "How did she figure it out?"

"Don't know. She didn't send over the article. Just owled and asked for an official comment."

"How much time do we have to respond?" Harry asked.

Herr looked at him, "2 o'clock. I warned you that if this whole Hank Black thing went south that you would have to take the blame for it."

"I know. Send an owl to the Prophet. Tell Hayes she can interview me with Draco tomorrow. And make sure they know it has to be just Hayes, Skeeter cannot tag along. "

"Do you think they'll be willing to wait?"

Harry shrugged, "Honestly, the way they follow us around I'm sure any reporter would sell their firstborn for the chance. They'll hold the story if there is a chance for an interview with us." He looked over at Herr, "I'd like to talk to the team. Let them know before they see the article."

Herr nodded, "Don't be surprised if there are hard feelings. A lot of them resent you not coming back. Finding out who you really are is just going to make things worse."

Harry walked over to the window where he could see the team practicing out on the pitch, "I know. It seemed such a simple thing last spring when I signed on. The deception of hiding who I was didn't seem to be that big of a deal until I really got to know everyone on the team."

"Do you want me to call the team down? May as well get it over with."

"Okay, I'll do it now." Harry agreed, he looked over at Bishop. "You'll send the owl?"

"I will. Where and when do you want to meet Hayes?"

"My place. 12 Grimmauld Place. Set if for nine tomorrow."

Herr went out and sounded his whistle that had the entire team landing and walking towards him. Harry sat on the bench off to the side and watched his former teammates. He heard Herr talking to them about the drills they had run. Then Herr motioned towards where Harry was sitting and for the first time the men saw him sitting there. Nervously he stood up to face them. He could see the excited looks on their faces as they saw 'Harry Potter' walking towards them.

Herr looked at them, "Harry Potter wanted to have a word with you."

"Right." Harry looked over at the familiar faces of the men he had all but lived with for six months the previous year. "Hello everyone, I'm Harry Potter," there was some laughter in the group but also looks of blatant curiosity as to why he was there, "I'm here because I need to tell you something. It's going to be in the paper in tomorrow or the next day and, erm, I wanted you to hear it from me first." Harry stopped, and nervously wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Hear what?" Seth, one of the Beaters called out.

"Why don't you just show them," Herr said.

Harry nodded. "I needed to let you know this," he closed his eyes and felt the glamour smooth over him. Opening his eyes he saw the shocked looks on all of the men's faces. He waited a moment and then transformed back to himself. There was a moment of stunned silence. "I became Hank Black while living in Romania, just wanting to play Quidditch on the amateur team without anyone making a fuss. And then all of a sudden I found myself being offered a contract with the Cannons and I didn't want to miss the chance to play so I signed on and played as Hank Black."

"You are Hank." Clark said, pushing his way to the front.

"I am Hank. Hank is me." Harry nodded, "I didn't set off to deceive you. It -"

"That is what you bloody well did though, didn't you?" Clark, the other beater was standing next to Seth now.

"Clark, I just wanted to play Quidditch. I couldn't play as myself. It would have been a night-"

"So why come out now. Why bother to tell us at all."

"Hayes, the reporter from the Quidditch Quarterly figured it out."

"You never would have bothered to tell us, would you?" Seth accused. "Did you just make up the medical excuse for Black? You had fun playing Quidditch for a year and didn't feel like -"

"No, the medical thing is legit." Herr stepped up, "Harry has injuries from the war that he didn't know about. He found out about it after the season ended."

Harry nodded. "Trust me. I would love to be up there flying with you this season. But I know Samuel is going to be a great Seeker."

"Harry Potter is shacking up with some Death Eater."

"I'm not. I'm dating Draco Malfoy, but he never was a true Death Eater.." Harry said patiently. He knew from all of the late night conversations he had with Seth that he had suffered during the war because of his mother was Muggleborn. "Listen, I know this is hard but I wanted you to know first. I'd like to invite the team over to my place on Saturday. Come for a cookout."

"Will the Death Eater be there?"

"Draco might be there, it is up to him. But if you call him a Death Eater again you'll never see the inside of my place." Harry said as firmly as he could.

Herr looked around. "Right. Now you know. And if you are wondering when I found out, it was right before Harry here signed the contract. He told Bishop and me the truth. He didn't want to play as Harry Potter and you have to admit it would have been a big distraction. We decided that having Harry's Seeker skills were worth keeping quiet and we did okay with him as Seeker last year."

There were a few grumbles but Harry could see a few players nodding. He knew he owed them more of an explanation but this was all he could do right now. "I hope to see you on Saturday. 12 Grimmauld Place, in case you don't know it already. Just look for the gaggle of reporters waiting in front of the place and shove them out of the way on your way to the door."

There was some good natured laughing at that. Harry waved goodbye and made his way back to Bishop's office. Erika looked at him narrowly as he entered the ante-room. "I take it you know now?"

She shook her head at him, "To think of all the times I wasted flirting with Hank. Shame that," she said

Harry smiled, "Glad you are taking it better than they did," he nodded towards the pitch.

Ericka waved a dismissive hand, "They'll come around. Imagine it was a bit of a shock for them."

"Bishop get a response from the Prophet yet?"

"Yes, their owl came in a few minutes ago. Go on through."

OoOoOoOo

When Harry got home from the Cannons stadium, Draco was there. He was in the game room shooting billiards. Harry leaned against the doorway and watched him for a couple of minutes before saying anything. He had changed from his work robes into a pair of Muggle jeans that rode low on his hips, his shoulder blades stretched the fitted blue tee-shirt as he leaned to line up his shot. "If you are going to just stand there and stare you may as well grab a cue so I can ogle you in return." Draco said without turning around.

"Sounds fair," Harry smiled and walked across the room to the rack of cues mounted on the wall. "Told the team."

Draco made his shot and looked over at Harry, "How did that go?"

"Most of them didn't know what to say. The two blokes I was closest to last year are pretty pissed."

"The Beaters? Seth Ryan and Clark Neuchiller?"

"Yeah," Harry started to rack the balls into the triangle. "Understandable. I invited the team over to the house on Saturday."

"Think that will make up for everything?"

"No, but it is a start. I never liked the deception but at the time I was naive enough to think I could get away with it. You break."

Draco laughed, "You just like to see me bending over the table."

"That is definitely a benefit." Draco lined up his shot and gave his hips a little shake as he did so. Harry came up behind him and leaned into him, running his hands underneath Draco's shirt. "You know, if you moved in here, we could play billiards every night."

"Why do I have the feeling you're not talking about this game?"

Harry whispered in his ear, "Because I'm not. You practically live here already. Why not just make it official."

Draco sighed and set his cue down on the table, turning in Harry's arms he leaned against the table and kissed Harry. It was one of those slow, long kisses that made every nerve ending in his body sit up and take notice. Draco carded his fingers through Harry's hair as he pulled him into the kiss. Harry was busy calculating in his head what time Teddy and Andromeda were likely to return and whether or not they'd get caught in flagrante on the billiards table. But Draco pulled away from him, sliding his hands down so they rested on Harry's hips. Harry leaned into kiss him again but he pulled his head back.

"I don't want to talk about moving in, not until the memory grafting is complete."

"That could be a year from now!" Harry took a step back, surprised. "You can't mean it."

Draco pulled him back towards him, "I do mean it. I want you to be fully aware of everything. All of our history. Then I finally feel safe moving forward."

"You don't have to be afraid. I...I really like you. This is about us right now, not the two of us back then."

"It is about us back then and now. We are the complete package. I know it is still hard for you to see it-"

Harry took a step away and this time Draco let him. "I don't know what you are afraid of. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"What, like another big break up?" Draco shook his head, "No. The one before the second task was the only time that happened."

Harry nodded, the sessions that had covered the fight that they had had were the most difficult ones to date. More so because he was seeing Draco's side of the fight but he could easily see the devastation on his own face in the memories. Draco had included some memories of them just passing in the halls never speaking. The curious looks on their friends' faces as they pointedly ignored one another. For Draco it had been like reliving it and Harry knew he'd been afraid how he would react. He reached up and cupped Draco's face in his own, "Why wait?"

"I just want you to know everything. If I were to move in and things fell apart afterwards. It would be-"

"You make it sound like it is inevitable that something would happen." Harry objected, "Why not just take a chance and-"

"I know what it is like to lose you. I've gone through it twice and it isn't something I ever want to contemplate having to do again. Not moving in, it is just self-preservation."

"Draco-"

"Harry! Draco!" Teddy's shout preceded the sound of his feet pounding up the stairs. "Where are you?"

"See. Teddy already thinks you live here," Harry said with a smile just as Teddy burst into the room.

"We watched Quidditch! I want to fly my broom!" Teddy said by way of greeting as he waved at them and ran back out of the room. He was back ten seconds later, "Come on!"

Draco laughed, "And who got him a toy broom for Christmas?"

"Guilty. It did seem like a good idea at the time." Harry said shaking his head, "I'll go down and play with him."

Draco shook his head, "Why don't we give Andromeda the night off. Mother isn't doing anything tonight and I'm sure they would like a chance to visit without Teddy's interruptions every five minutes."

"Okay. But we need to talk about the interview after he's gone to bed."

Draco scowled, "You hadn't said anything, I was hoping it was no go."

Harry shook his head, "Hayes is coming here tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock."

"Here!" Draco looked at him in disbelief, "Why here?"

"If we have to do this I want it on our turf." Harry said, "Or my turf, since you refuse to call it yours."

"HAARRRYYYY" Teddy's voice called up the stairs, "I'm WAAAAITTTTTING!"

"Demanding little bugger," Draco sighed.

"Must get it from the Black side of the family." Harry said with a smile as he slipped his arm around Draco's waist and they walked towards the door.

OoOoOoO

Harry glanced at the grandfather clock that was across the room. Ten minutes. Nervously, he reached up and straightened the picture frames that were mounted on the sitting room wall.

"Give it a rest, will you?" Draco said, "You're making me nervous."

"You don't look it," Harry said glancing at where Draco sat on the sofa across the room. His legs were crossed and he had dressed carefully in a black silk long sleeve shirt, the first few buttons undone. His long legs were encased in black Muggle jeans and were stretched out in front of him, his ankles crossed showing off the dragon skin boots he wore.

"That is because I'm not pacing the room like a first year waiting to be sorted."

"You didn't pace at the sorting. You just stood there and looked at us with disdain," Harry said, remembering back.

"Yes. And you turned down the opportunity to be in the same house as me, so all is fair." Draco said.

"You're not going to forget I told you that, are you?" Harry said with a laugh. Just then the doorbell sounded. Harry looked towards the door and started to move towards it.

"Let Kreacher get the door." Draco said. "We wait here." Harry looked at him curiously but nodded and went and stood behind him on the sofa. His hands gently resting on Draco's shoulders. They heard footsteps and a moment later Kreacher entered the room with Jessie Hayes right behind him. Her face broke into a smile as she saw them standing in the room.

"Miss Jessie Hayes." Kreacher intoned, he turned and left the room.

Hayes walked forwarded, her hand extended she shook hands with Harry, "I would introduce myself but we've met dozens of times last season."

Harry nodded, he motioned towards Draco, "Jessie, I'd like you to meet my partner, Draco Malfoy." Draco and he had argued into the night about how they should describe their relationship. Boyfriend sounded too childish, lover too intimate. Draco didn't see the need for an official title but Harry had insisted. He wanted to make it clear that they were together. Harry gestured towards the armchair and he and Draco sat on the sofa facing her.

"As sure as I was of all the facts, I really still didn't quite believe it until I walked in and saw you standing there." Jessie said, as she reached back and tucked her curly blonde hair behind her ear. "I assume you were using Polyjuice last year?"

Harry shook his head, "No, just a glamour."

"A glamour?" Hayes raised her eyebrow, "That was a glamour?"

Harry rolled his eyes and made the switch, laughing as Draco scooted a little farther away from him. He resumed his own body. "Glamour."

"Right. And a wandless one. How did you do the voice? Are you that good an actor?" Hayes asked as she pulled out a self-inking quill and parchment and began taking notes.

"The Australian accent was done using a New Voice amulet from Weasley's Wheezes. How did you figure it out?" Harry asked. He wanted to know what had given him away.

"I spent two bloody months in Australia this winter searching for anybody who knew of Hank Black and couldn't find a soul. Two months on my own expense account I might add."

"What made you even try?"

"It bugged me from the beginning that Black just came out of nowhere." Hayes said tapping her long fingernails on the arm of her chair, "Australia wasn't all bad, it was summer down there and beat a rainy winter in England. After I didn't find anybody who knew Black in Australia, I went to Romania. There people knew of you, Hank you, but they refused to give me anything more than you had lived there. All but threw me out of the camp."

"You should be careful around dragon camp. They don't appreciate people asking questions."

"You don't say," she responded dryly. Her green eyes were flicking between Harry and Draco and Harry didn't know what she was looking to see. He glanced at Draco who just rolled his eyes. Draco had yet to say a word. Harry could feel the tension racing through his body, he leaned a little closer to him, just enough to rub shoulders with him.

"I did gain a little tidbit when someone let it drop that you, Harry, were there at the same time as the elusive Hank Black."

"Scarcely enough to make the jump to connecting the two of us."

"True," Hayes smiled smugly, and Harry knew she was proud of figuring it out. "So I went back to Bulgaria. Interviewed Krum. Who refused to say anything more than he had been introduced to Hank Black by the Weasleys and decided to challenge him to a Seeker game... the rest being history."

"So?" Harry was getting impatient with the reporter, "What actually gave it away?"

"As I was leaving the interview with Krum I bumped into one of the Vratsa managers, Hans Schmidt. And he mentioned that he had an omnioculars recording of the Krum/Black game. I made a recording of it. Let me play it for you."

Harry hesitated and then nodded. Hayes reached into her bulky bag and pulled out the familiar Weasley omnioculars. Harry remembered that Ron had been using a pair even though they hadn't been released yet. "What is great about the Weasley omnioculars is that they record sound as well as the view." She set the pair down on the table and pressed the project button. Harry smiled as he saw a 3-D image of Krum in pursuit of the snitch with Harry a few yards behind him, bent low over his broom trying to catch up. Then in a flash Krum had the snitch. Just as suddenly came Ron's voice _"One, One. Harry will get the next one,"_ Hermione's voice cut him off, _"Hank"_ Ron responded, _"Right, Hank."_

Hayes looked at him, "I knew I had you then," she reached down and switched off the image, "The Quarterly refused the story, afraid to risk it. The Prophet didn't have any qualms though, especially after it was announced last week that Black was not going to play this year." She sat back on the chair, smug in her scoop.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Right, you got me. What questions do you have?"

"Why the disguise? Why didn't you just play as yourself?"

Harry leaned forward, he wanted to be sure that she understood how Hank had come about, "I didn't set out to deceive anyone. Originally, I came up with the glamour after the war ended to just escape from all of the fuss. You'll remember what it was like, I couldn't walk down the street without an uproar happening. When I was in Romania I wanted to play Quidditch, just on the dragon camp team, so I used the Hank Black to avoid any attention and just be able to play."

"And, naturally you used it in Bulgaria when you went to visit Krum."

Harry nodded, "Krum and I had competed in the Triwizard years before and he invited a group of us over. I wore the glamour to be able to enjoy the game and talk with Viktor without it getting in the paper."

"But then you went ahead and played a game with him...most amazing Seeker game I've ever seen." Hayes said, smiling at the memory. "But you made the decision to go on as Black. At any point you could have said, 'Hey, I'm really Harry Potter'"

"True, I could have done that but I didn't want to, to be honest. It was nice being someone else for a change," Harry looked at Draco for support and he nodded at him. They had talked about this and Draco thought it wouldn't be sharing too much. "From the moment I entered the Leaky Cauldron for the first time when I was eleven years old I suddenly found out about 'Harry Potter' who was famous for something completely beyond his control. I had been fifteen months old when my parents died and the legend of Harry Potter was born. As Hank I could once again become a regular bloke. I could go out for a pint and a curry with my teammates and I knew they were there because of who I was really. To them, I wasn't this mythical Harry Potter person who shares my name but isn't who I am."

"Did you feel any guilt about it?"

"Honestly? No. I didn't at the time. I was just enjoying the chance to be normal. I understand how it might look like to the public who cheered on Hank Black. That they may feel deceived by it. And, it was difficult yesterday, standing in front of my former teammates and telling them the truth. When you play and practice as hard as we did last year, working to pull a team from the bottom of the ranks to finishing third. You get to know the men you play with and they thought they knew me but I wasn't being honest with them and I hope that they will be able to forgive me for that eventually."

"Do you expect to play again? When your medical issues are resolved?" Hayes had made air quotes as she said medical issues.

Harry risked a quick glance at Draco, his going back to play Quidditch once the grafting was finished was one that hadn't even dared to discuss. "The medical issues are real. Remnants from the war that have come back and have to be dealt with before I have a permanent injury, unfortunately. I don't know if I'll ever be able to play Quidditch again, I miss not playing but I can't risk it right now."

"And you weren't aware of these injuries until 18 months after the war ended?" Hayes looked at him skeptically.

"After the war I ignored the advice of the Healers and thought that I could just go on with my life. An incident last Christmas made it very obvious that the injury couldn't be ignored any longer."

"And that was the same time that you started seeing Draco, isn't it?" Hayes glanced at Draco, "Any coincidence in that?"

"My relationship with Draco is very important to me. I don't want to risk having the injury prevent me from being a part of his life." Harry said, with a quick glance at Draco.

"So you have forgiven him for obliviating you? You actually trust him?"

Draco stiffened and Harry rubbed his thigh, reassuring him, "Yes, I trust him. To protect me during the war, Draco had to take the drastic measure of erasing our relationship from my memory. It is was extremely difficult for him to do but necessary."

"How so?"

"It was necessary because we had been in a relationship. Dating secretly for two years at Hogwarts. At the end of our fifth year I learned that Voldemort had a mental connection to me through my curse scar. Draco knew that Voldemort was planning on using our relationship to force me to him. He erased the memories to make sure that Voldemort could never use our love for each other to harm me, destroy me."

"Did he ask you about it beforehand? Did he have your permission?"

"Of course not, I would have said no. But it would have been fatal. My godfather had already been killed because I had believed the messages that Voldemort had planted in my head. Draco knew he had to make the decision for me." Harry turned to look at Draco who was staring at him. Draco swallowed heavily and Harry wanted to reach out and caress his face and reassure him that he really did understand. Hayes voice jarred them to look at her.

"It doesn't bother you that you lost two years of your life because of the man sitting next to you? You weren't that understanding at first. And yet somehow you still were willing to work together to form your foundation together."

Harry smiled briefly, he shifted so his leg could touch Draco's, "Obviously, it took me awhile to understand what had happened and why. When I learned about his idea for the Diggory Centre I was surprised it had come from him, and a little suspicious. But as an orphan of the first war I realized how much it was needed. I couldn't turn down the opportunity to help," he smiled at Draco, "Even if at the time I wasn't actually talking directly to him, we did work together through endless meetings. And together with his mother, we founded the Foundation to make the Centre a reality. At the same time I was watching him, observing his behavior and it came as a real surprise when I realized that I didn't recognize this Draco. Despite the years we had known each other at Hogwarts. Judging him just on his work with the Diggory Centre, I was intrigued. He was someone I wanted to get to know better."

"How about you, Draco? How did you feel whilst this was going on?" Hayes addressed Draco directly.

Draco tensed but Harry threaded his fingers through his and gave a gentle squeeze. "The months after my trial. I was very upset that Harry had had to find out like he had. I never wanted that for him. And I wanted to make up for the harm that my father and the other Death Eaters had wrought on the Wizarding world which is why my mother and I started discussing using the land and Malfoy funds to start the Foundation. I never expected Harry to join us in starting the Centre but it is in his nature to want to help and he did, despite what he thought of me at the time."

"What changed things for you?" Hayes looked back at Harry.

"It started at the first Remembrance ceremony at Hogwarts. I realized I had been carrying so much weight, so much hatred in me that it was destroying who I wanted to be. I had been observing, studying Draco for months during board meetings and whilst walking the site at the building of the Center. I finally admitted to myself that this Draco had nothing to do with the one I remembered. And I liked him, so I decided that I had to let the bitterness at what he had done to me go, along with what I remembered about him from school."

"You two hated each other in school."

Harry started talking but Draco cut him off, "No. Our relationship was always volatile but as soon as we started to interact one on one during fourth year we pretty quickly realized that we liked each other."

Harry nodded, and Hayes immediately zoomed in on this, "You're nodding as if you agree, but you don't remember anything from your relationship in Hogwarts."

"Not true. In the last few months we have been working with Healers on my memories. They have been able to restore several months of memories and we are going to continue until I've regained the rest."

"Is the danger of a torn memory fabric the reason you quit Quidditch?" Hayes whipped the question out and Harry leaned back startled by it. This time it was Draco he squeezed his hand. The fact that she had used the phrase memory fabric and torn meant that she had already done her research.

"Yes. I can't risk the type of head injuries that can occur in Quidditch." Harry nodded, "We have every reason to expect that the treatment will prevent any danger of a torn fabric."

"If it does tear?"

"Then I'll have no memories, no future, no past. I'll just be living in the moment with no idea who I am or anyone else," Harry admitted reluctantly.

Draco shifted and Harry could feel the anger in him rising, "You will put Harry's life in danger if you write about what could happen if he has a head injury. There are still many Death Eaters who have not been caught that wish to do him harm. Publicizing how easy it could be to injure him permanently would be playing right into their hands."

Hayes looked at Draco with her eyes narrowed, "Are you sure you aren't just trying to prevent people from knowing the severity of what your obliviate did to Mr. Potter?"

"You bit-" Draco started to stand but Harry grabbed him.

"Draco." Harry pulled him back down on the sofa, "No. What Draco said is absolutely true. We don't want it known that something as simple as sticking your foot out and tripping me could erase all my memories, erase my life. That is why I gave up Quidditch and why I need to be careful."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does." Harry said impatiently, "But, I can't live in fear of it. I am taking the precautions I need to and that is the best that we can do. In the meantime, in regaining the memories, I am rediscovering our old relationship at the same time as we are getting to know each other as adults. It is actually a lovely, albeit unusual, way to be falling in love with someone."

Harry felt the surprise in Draco as he whipped his head to look at Harry. His gray eyes were wide, the pallor in his face flushing red as he looked at Harry. Harry smiled, and raised their clasped hands to his lips and brushed a kiss against Draco's knuckles.

"And the fact that he is a marked Death Eater doesn't matter to you?" Hayes voice cut through the moment, "The woman who was kicked out of George Weasley's joke shop said that you even went so far as to call him honorable."

Harry sucked in his breath and turned to stare at Hayes, "He is honorable and incredibly brave. Do you have any idea how it would feel as the Dark Mark was being burned onto your skin knowing that you had to do it to save the lives of your mother and boyfriend? To take it knowing that you were going to dare to defy Voldemort, knowing that he could use the mark to torture you? I can't imagine daring to do it. And Draco succeeded in not only saved his mother and myself and many others but also gave me the very instrument that I used to defeat Voldemort."

"You didn't feel that way when you fled the country to go to Romania before his trial was even over."

Harry shook his head at her, regretting already the decision to let her into his house. "That is completely..."

"Harry left because of what he had just learned about us, the way he found out. It was a horrific. It is to his credit that before he left he already set in motion the fact finding that was needed to prove that I had joined leagues with Voldemort unwillingly. He did this after learning what I had had to do to him."

"Why did you?"

Harry took a deep breath, "At the time, I thought I was a pathetic idiot to continue to help him. The reason I did was simple. There had been so many lives lost because of the war. I didn't want Draco's to be on my hands. I had already heard enough before that point in the trial, when the wand memories were shown, to realize that there was far more to his story than just the mark on his arm. I had seen what he went through on the Astronomy Tower. The fact that something had happened between us that I didn't know about it wasn't relevant to the trial. That was personal between Malfoy- Draco and me." Harry flushed at the slip, even as Draco laughed at it.

"How do you know which memories are real? Maybe the erased ones are the false ones, and he really was as evil as he has been portrayed."

Draco laughed but Harry just smiled, his eyes briefly flicking up to the framed drawing that were mounted on the wall, "No, there is enough evidence left behind of our relationship. And there is still one person who is still alive who witnessed it. Everyone else who knew died in the war. Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore knew of your relationship with Draco Malfoy yet still gave you the love potion that made you fall in love with Ginevra Weasley."

"No comment." Harry shook his head, "I'm not discussing my relationship with Ginny."

Hayes pursed her lips and made a flurry of notes, the quill flying across the scroll of paper. Harry looked at it irritated. How many lines did it take to write 'no comment'?

"What about your relationship with Dumbledore? By all accounts you were quite close to him."

"Dumbledore was a powerful wizard. I doubt that anyone truly knew him or understood him. He had to carry an incredible burden alone. I do know that it weighed on him heavily that he would not live to see Voldemort defeated, that he would not be there to help bring that about. I believe that that worry forced him to make decisions that I wished he hadn't made, but I can't change what happened. In the end he laid the framework for defeating Voldemort and I was successful because of him." Harry was aware of Draco's eyes studying him but he didn't dare look at him.

"You continually say 'defeat' Voldemort. You do not want to say you killed him."

Harry shook his head, "Common misperception. Those that were there will tell you. Draco can tell you. My disarming spell did not somehow magically kill him. He cast the killing curse and it backfired on him. He killed himself."

"But you.."

"I was there. The truth is that Voldemort's powers were so weakened at that point that if I hadn't survived, someone else could have and would have killed him. I am not this all powerful wizard that everyone seems to think I am. My grades at Hogwarts were dismal, at best."

Hayes looked at Draco, "What do you think? Is he being too modest?"

"Is Harry being modest?" Draco shifted so he could look at Harry more easily. Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, wondering what he was going to say. Draco gave a little smile and glanced back at Hayes, "Since Harry was eleven he has faced what has been thrown at him without blinking. I know how difficult it was for him to do what was being asked of him."

Draco glanced at Harry and smiled, "It is that which drew me to him. I knew that despite everything I had been told about him that there was far more to him than the Prophet headlines. I wanted to know who Harry Potter really was. And when I figured it out I realized that he is someone who would go out of his way to help someone who was his enemy simply because they asked for help, that he would not shirk in the face of incredible challenges that would make anyone else cower in the corner, and he would lift his chin up whilst being persecuted by the Ministry and the Prophet and still do the right thing. Throughout it all he has remained who he is at the core, humble and awkwardly gracious. Is Harry a powerful wizard? It doesn't matter. He isn't a legend. He isn't a headline. He is just Harry."

Harry couldn't resist he leaned over and kissed Draco softly on the lips and turned back to Hayes, "I don't know how to get the message across to people that I'm not who they think I am. I'm just someone who got caught up with something beyond my control. So, yes, to answer your original question. I did run from here, from England, from facing what had happened to me. And I created the alternate personality who was Hank Black. When I was ready to come back I kept using Black to let me return. I missed England. I wanted to be back here. Playing Quidditch was a dream come true and the Hank Black persona let me make that happen. I couldn't play as Harry Potter. I was sick of all of the attention he, I mean, I was getting. And for once I wanted to do what I wanted to do. Not what everyone needed me to do. Not what I had to do, but what I wanted to do. I am sorry for the deception. But I don't regret it."

Hayes stared at him, her blue eyes seemed to be assessing his sincerity. She looked down at her notes again and moved on to her next question, "I've heard a rumor that the two of you are working on a book together. Are you going to be telling your side of the war-"

Harry interrupted her,"No. Absolutely not. There is not going to be a tell all book about the war from either of us. We are working on a book but it is a children's book about the dragon camps. We are writing it together and Draco is doing the illustrations."

"How did you decide to write a children's book?"

"A friend suggested it and at first we dismissed the idea but it grew on us. We are hoping the book will be out in time for Christmas. All profits will go towards our foundation to benefit the Diggory Centre."

"A little sedentary to be sitting at a desk writing a book after working with dragons and playing Quidditch."

Harry nodded, "I'm used to being more active but that needs to wait."

"And you are working at the Diggory Centre full-time?"

"Yes." Draco answered shortly. Harry could tell he was getting impatient with all the questions.

Hayes nodded, "Is there anything else you want the wizarding world to know about you both?"

Draco snorted but Harry said, "We would like to have them respect our privacy. Next month It will be two years since the Battle of Hogwarts it is time to leave us alone. I want to be able to walk into a wizarding pub with Draco and not be afraid that someone might take exception to him, or that there will be a photographer lurking and taking photographs. We both gave up a lot for the war, sacrificed a lot. We just want to be able to live our lives out of the spotlight now."

"The editor of the Prophet did threaten to have me banished from ever writing for them again if I did not come back with at least one photograph."

Harry looked at Draco who shrugged, "If it will keep them from hiding in the bushes, sure."

"Where do you want to take it?"

Hayes smiled gratefully, and reached into her bag and pulled out a camera. "In front of the drawings. You'll have to bear with me, I usually have a photographer to take the photos."

Harry and Draco stood up and went to stand in front of the drawings. Hayes was fumbling with the camera. Harry glanced at Draco, "Not too bad?" he murmured.

Draco reached and straightened Harry's collar, "Not quite as bad as being stripped naked and publicly flogged."

Harry laughed and with a quick glance at Hayes who was still fumbling with the camera he leaned over and kissed Draco. "Thank you."

"Okay, I think I have this figured out," Hayes said brightly. Harry and Draco straightened and looked at the camera. "How about a little more relaxed?"

"This is relaxed." Harry said stiffly. Draco laughed as they stood not touching until she lowered the camera.

"Well, thank you very much for letting me come into your home." Hayes said as she lowered the camera. "I have to say that you were more receptive to the news of this article than I expected."

Harry shrugged, "It is par for the course for me. I don't like talking about myself but I've gotten tired of all the rumors flying around about Draco and me."

He showed her to the entrance hall and stopped short as he saw a tuft of purple hair over the railing. "Teddy. What did we agree?" Hayes turned to look towards where he was looking. Teddy was sitting on the second to last step of the stairs.

"You said if I didn't come downstairs that we could go to the zoo. I'm not downstairs. See?" He lifted his feet that were still on the step. "Are you done?"

Harry laughed, "Pushing the limit there, Teddy." He looked at Hayes, "My godson, Teddy. Not part of the story."

Hayes nodded understandingly, "Of course not." She shook hands with Harry and Draco and left.

Harry turned to look at Teddy as soon as the front door closed. "Where's Nanna?"

"Talking to someone in the Floo."

"Okay, young man. Next time we tell you to stay upstairs, you stay ALL the way upstairs. Understood?"

Teddy nodded, his eyes shining. "Zoo?"

"Zoo. Let's go get ready. Remember you have to wear your hat all the time." Although Teddy had better control of his hair color when he got excited it tended to go Technicolor.

"Do you think the snake is still going to be there?" Teddy asked, as he bounded up the stairs

"We'll have to see, won't we?" Harry smiled. He had no idea how long boa constrictors lived. If it was still there he was curious to find out if it would remember him. There couldn't be many people who came through the zoo speaking parseltongue and Harry wasn't sure he still could do it.

Harry glanced at Draco, "Still up for a trip to the zoo?"

Draco nodded, "How do you think it went?"

"Won't know until we see it in the paper tomorrow. Let's forget about it and go to the Zoo."

Teddy ran excitedly down the path wanting to go straight to the reptile house. Harry laughed and caught up to him. "Slow down, Teddy. Let's look at all the animals. According to the map this path will take us to the reptile house. Remember, this is Draco's first time at a zoo, too. He wants to see all the lions and tigers and bears, oh my."

"Oh my?" Draco questioned as he looked around.

"Muggle movie reference." Harry said, "Maybe we could get a television so you can watch it. You'll like it. It has witches and flying monkeys."

"No wizards?"

"Of course it has a wizard in it, the most powerful wizard of all." Harry said smiling, "The Wizard of Oz."

"Never heard of him. Is he English?"

"No. He is from Kansas."

Draco stopped walking, "Where on Earth is Kansas?"

"America."

"Oh. That explains it. Didn't cover it in History of Magic then." He looked sourly at Harry as he couldn't stop laughing, "Come, Teddy, let's leave this crétin behind and find us some lions."

Finally, they were standing in front of the reptile house. Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry. "Do you think he will be there?"

"Could be, I think snakes can live a long time. Longer than pet cats and dogs," Harry looked at the large bronze statue of a snake that was standing in the entryway and gave a shudder. Draco looked at him disconcertedly.

"Are you going to be okay going in there? The last snake we saw was pretty horrible."

Harry looked to see where Teddy was but the little boy was busy hissing while running around in circle. "Actually, I think it would be good. We both have pretty bad memories of that snake. I would like to forget about Nagini. What happened in here," he nodded towards the Reptile House, "was the first time that I thought that maybe the things that happened to me weren't just weird but something else. I mean, talking to snakes? That was a pretty amazing thing to happen."

"Unless you're secretly a Slytherin at heart that is."

"True." Harry grinned, "Come on, Teddy. Let's go visit my old friend, Boa."

They made their way past all of the other cases until they came to one that was labeled Boa Constrictor. Brazil. The snake was coiled in the back of the cage, ignoring the people standing and staring at it.

"Is that it, Harry?" Teddy whispered loudly.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. The sign is the same."

"Well, ask him!" Teddy said plaintively.

"Hush, Harry will. We need to wait for these people to move on though." Draco said quietly to Teddy, squatting down to his level, "What should Harry ask him?"

"If he remembers Harry of course!" Teddy said, "And then he should make the glass disappear and we can take him home for a pet."

"You told him the whole thing?" Draco said to Harry.

"Well, yeah," he grinned sheepishly.

"Didn't think it would give him nightmares about rogue twenty foot snakes roaming London?"

"Er, no. Didn't think of that and anyways it didn't, did it, Teddy?"

"Nuh uh," Teddy grinned. "The people are gone! Ask him!"

Draco straightened and stood next to Harry, "Go ahead, ask him."

"Right." Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember the sensation of talking in parseltongue. He hadn't done it in years. " _Hello, Can you hear me?_ " He opened his eyes and looked towards the coiled snake. It hadn't moved.

Draco leaned closer and Harry could tell he was tempted to tap on the glass, "Try again."

Harry shrugged, " _Hello. Are you the same snake that was here ten years ago_?" There was a pause and then slowly, very slowly the snake lifted its head and turned it towards the glass. " _Sorry to disturb you nap. My friends wanted to meet you_."

" _Louder. The glass is very thick. They didn't want me to escape again,_ " The snake was uncoiling itself and moving sinuously towards them. As one, they all took a step back from the glass. Draco had his hands on Teddy's shoulders protectively. " _You never came back._ "

" _Yes, I'm sorry. I got in a lot of trouble for what happened._ " Harry hissed louder, knowing he was getting curious looks from other zoo visitors.

" _Me, too._ " The snake had its tongue pressed against the glass eyeing them, "S _quirrel is very tasty._ "

Harry laughed, _"I'll remember that."_

" _You have changed."_

" _I have?"_

" _You are...lighter."_

" _I'm what?"_

" _Your spirit was troubled. You have been freed, yes?"_

" _Yes."_ Harry said soberly, _"I am free."_

" _That is good. I am glad that one of us has escaped."_

" _I wish I could free you..."_

" _I've accepted my fate, but perhaps you can visit again."_

With that the snake slowly lowered its head and slithered to the fake tree that was in its cage. He slowly moved up the tree, " _Goodbye._ "

" _Goodbye._ " Harry hissed softly. He stood staring at the snake until he felt Draco wrap his arm around his waist.

"Are you okay?"

" _Yessss_ , I mean. Yeah." Harry glanced down at Teddy and summoned a smile. "Let's go outside and I'll tell you what he said."

They made their way to the ice cream stand and Harry took no small delight in ordering Teddy the biggest knickerbocker sundae on the menu. As he dug into the sweet delight, Draco looked at Harry worriedly. "What did he say to you, you're upset."

"No. Well, not really. He told me that I had changed. That I was free."

"You are free? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I think maybe free from the Horcrux?" Harry glanced at Teddy to make sure he wasn't listening, "Do you suppose that he could sense Voldemort in me?"

Draco reached over and gently rubbed his hand, "I don't know. But, regardless, we know you are finally free. Something that makes me very happy."

"Me, too."

OoooOoO

The next morning Harry woke to Draco's leg thrown possessively over him and a distinctive unpleasant reminder of the previous night's pleasures. He nudged Draco, "Hey, it was your turn to do the cleaning spells."

"Mmupphh" Draco muttered into the pillow.

"Sorry?"

Draco flopped over moodily, "I said, you're Mr. Wandless, you should have done it. I couldn't find my wand."

"More like couldn't be bothered to find it," Harry laughed.

"Well, there is that." Draco ran his hand down Harry's arm, "Bet I can make up for it in the shower."

It was well past breakfast time when they finally made it downstairs. They stopped on the landing as they saw Andromeda in the sitting room. Teddy was happily playing with his dragon toys on the carpet.

"About time you two came downstairs." Andromeda said smilingly, "Surprised you didn't come down earlier to see the Prophet."

"Had better things to do," said Draco, yelping as Harry pinched him.

"Erm, he meant that reading it sooner wouldn't change anything." Harry said with a glare, "How bad is it?"

"See for yourself," Andromeda said as she pointed towards the paper that was resting on the end table.

As Draco reached for the paper, Harry turned as he heard Teddy singing, "Harry and Draco, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love..."

He looked at Andromeda, "And who taught him that little ditty?"

Andromeda laughed, "He must have picked it up from his American cousins."

Draco nudged him and Harry looked down at the paper and swore loudly.

"Harry has to give you a knut!" Teddy said excitedly.

"Yes, he does." Andromeda said, "Really boys, it is such a nice photo."

"Sure, except that the reporter was pretending that the camera wasn't working. We didn't know she was taking it." Draco snapped.

"It is a nice photograph though," Harry had to admit. "We don't have any nice ones of us, the only ones we have are of us glaring at the camera when they sneak one." Hayes had captured them standing close together, PhotoDraco adjusting PhotoHarry's collar and the PhotoHarry smiling and leaning forward to kiss PhotoDraco.

"True," Draco said, "What about the headline though?"

"Hmmm?" Harry asked as he watched their kiss replay again.

"The headline, Potter."

"Oh," Harry adjusted his gaze and sucked in his breath, "'Harry Potter Reveals All', Merlin it makes it sound like they have me starkers in there," he looked at Andromeda, "They don't, do they?"

Andromeda laughed delightedly, "What? You think they have you featured like a page three girl? You'd best turn the page and find out."

"What's a page three girl?" Draco muttered as he fumbled to open the cover.

"Doesn't matter, you wouldn't be interested." Harry said with a laugh. He gave a sigh of relief when the inside photographs were of Hank Black and himself side by side, it was an early photograph of Hank wearing Harry's glasses. They had managed to find two photographs where Harry was making the exact same gesture. "Harry Potter Seeks Escape As Hank Black." The headline screamed. Harry groaned, "Seeks, Seeker. How clever of them."

"It is actually a very nice article," Andromeda said, "And I've already ordered a copy of the photograph."

"You didn't!" Harry looked at Andromeda as Draco went and sat down on the sofa, reading the article.

"I certainly did."

"What will it look like when they deliver it here..."

"Oh posh," Andromeda said, "You said it yourself. There are no nice photographs of you and Draco. High time there was one here. I'm going to put it right up on the mantle with the rest."

Harry shook his head and went to sit next to Draco. He didn't bother trying to read the article. "What do you think?" He asked when Draco finally folded the paper and put it on the floor.

"Wasn't actually too bad. Hayes is a fair writer. You should read it."

"Later, right now I'm find I'm quite hungry." Harry eyed Draco, "Can't imagine why."

Draco and Andromeda both snorted, "Well, I am. And for that you can make breakfast."

Draco stood and stretched, "Sure, I can order breakfast from Kreacher as well as you can."

"My omelettes are better than his are," Harry said as he grabbed Draco's hand as they headed out the door and down the hallway.

"Thought you weren't making breakfast?"

"I could be persuaded." Harry said, glancing over at Draco. "You do have the whole day off,"

"True, I could do a lot of persuading." Draco pulled Harry to him, "Although, I did work awfully hard in the shower just a little while ago."

"True, but that was more giving, I was thinking of a more receiving kind of persuasion." Harry ran his hands over Draco's hips.

"Omelettes by Harry Potter it is, then." Draco smiled into the kiss.


	29. Epilogue

July 30, 2002

The morning sun was still low in the sky and already it was stifling hot as Draco sat reclining on the chaise. His drawing pad was propped up on his knees as he sketched the preliminary storyboard for the next book from Harry's notes. He looked up as Harry burst up the stairs and onto the roof terrace.

"Hey," Harry smiled, breathing hard, "I was afraid I'd missed you."

"Let me guess. You ran up the stairs, because going out and running in this infernal heat wasn't quite enough." Draco said, eyeing him up and down. Harry had already taken off his t-shirt and was blotting his chest with it. Without even consciously thinking about it Draco flipped the page over and started sketching him.

"I ran up the stairs because I wanted to kiss you good morning." Harry said, taking the drawing pad from Draco and setting it on the table. He placed his hands on either side of Draco and leaned in, "Good morning."

"You do realize you are still dripping with sweat?" Draco said, crinkling his nose.

Harry glanced down, "Seem to be," he looked at Draco's crisp linen trousers and silk shirt. "You aren't."

"I know better than to try and move in this heat." Draco reached up and put his hand behind Harry's head pulling him forward, "Unless, it is well rewarded." Draco kissed Harry's neck, feeling the gold and silver necklace that lay against his sweaty skin. Harry hadn't taken it off since the day that Draco had put it back around his neck following the memory session of the first time he'd given it to Harry.

"You certainly moved last night," Harry murmured against Draco's neck.

"And, I was well rewarded." Draco smiled. "Go. Shower."

"Will you still be here when I get out of the shower?"

Draco nodded, "I'm not due at the Center for another hour."

Harry smiled and kissed him, "I'll be quick." He made his way down the iron staircase that led to their bedroom. Draco had moved in exactly a year ago, after the final memory session.

Draco grimaced as he remembered that session. He never thought that anything could match the pain of that September day but having to go through it again with Harry had been almost worse. When he had shared the final memory on the train and Harry saw the wand being held to his head he had screamed in protest, despite the sedation and bonds. The bond circles had tightened as Harry had desperately struggled to break free. They had emerged from the session in physical pain, clinging to each other as the healer hastily released them from the circle. Draco had held Harry tight as his hands struggled to free himself from Draco's grip. Finally the fight went out of Harry and he clung to Draco as they sat on the floor of the treatment room. Harry's tortured breaths and pulse gradually slowed down as his mind struggled to remember that the memory was in the past. That had been over a year ago and Harry still had to go in for monthly checkups at St. Mungo's to make sure that his memory fabric was continuing to heal and accept the grafting.

Draco stepped off the circular staircase just as Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm guessing you aren't working in the art studios today, that purple shirt wouldn't last long in the studio." Harry commented as he moved over to his dresser and took out a t-shirt and khakis.

"The music counselor is taking her hols and I'm filling in for her. And, to clarify for your obvious and appalling color blindness," Draco glanced down at his shirt and slacks, "This shirt is a light shade of lavender, _not_ purple," he added with a shudder.

"If you say so," Harry said with a smile, as he pulled his t-shirt on. "When are you going to tell me about the surprise party?"

Draco laughed, "Exactly, what surprise party would this be?"

Harry looked at him, "The birthday party you are throwing for me."

"What in Merlin makes you think that I am giving you a surprise birthday party?" Draco turned away and turning towards the dresser mirror, running his hair through his fringe.

"The flurry of secretive owls that you won't let me read and abruptly stopped floo calls.." Harry said with a smile. "Either that or you are having an affair."

Draco's hand dropped, "That isn't even funny."

"Oh, relax. So, is the party here? Or at Ron and Hermione's?"

Draco shook his head, "Just because your birthday is tomorrow, doesn't mean that you automatically get a party."

"Well, considering that this is the first time you've acknowledged that my birthday I figured you were hiding something special."

Draco laughed, "With everything going on at the Center, do you really think I've had time to plan a surprise party?"

"Well, if there is no surprise party, what are we doing for my birthday tomorrow?"

"I thought we could go out for dinner, just the two of us."

Harry eyed him suspiciously as he started roughly brushing his fingers through his short hair, making the tangle of hair even worse. Draco shook his head and came over, "Let me do that."

The heat wave had made Harry walk into a Muggle barber and have them cut off most of his hair. Draco hadn't spoken to him for two days until Harry had promised to start growing it out again as soon as the weather cooled off.

Running his fingers through Harry's hair, trying to get it to fall properly he reluctantly conceded that the new style suited Harry as much as the old. He missed the silky feel of it when he carded his fingers through Harry's hair and the delicious rush of gently pulling aside the hair from the Harry's neck and kissing the nape of his neck. Harry closed his eyes at Draco's ministrations. Draco took advantage of the moment and slid the coin into Harry's pocket unnoticed.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Andromeda and I thought we would take Teddy to a museum, beat the heat inside."

"Muggle museum?"

Harry nodded, "With Teddy starting Muggle nursery school in the fall I thought it would be good to give him more used to how Muggles live. We're even going to a chip shop for lunch."

"Well, I'll think of you whilst listening to Mozart being butchered by Lockhart and the Longbottoms." Draco said with a smile. "Think about where you want to go for dinner."

OoOOo

Draco vanished the takeout containers and looked around the back garden satisfied. The breeze from the moor was far cooler than the stifling heat of London. The garden was in full bloom, the flowers that Harry and Neville had been caring for and nurturing for the last three years.

Satisfied that there was nothing left to do he reached into his pocket and drew out the coin, the match to the one he'd slipped into Harry's pocket that morning. With his wand he tapped out the message and waited. It only took two minutes for the crack of Harry's apparation to break the silence, Draco walked to the doorway that led to the house.

"DRACO!" He heard Harry's panicked shout from the living room.

"Out here," he called out and watched as Harry ran from the living room to the kitchen, stopping short as he saw Draco leaning against the open back door. Harry held up the coin that he still held tightly clutched in his hand.

"Is this….?" Harry asked as Draco walked into the room and stood next to him.

Draco nodded, "Same one."

"I thought it was gone, I asked Hermione and she said she didn't have it, that she'd gotten rid of it liked I'd asked."

"She got rid of it by giving it back to me the last year at Hogwarts. She thought I would like to have it."

"Oh." Harry nodded, Draco could still tell he was confused, "Scared me to half to death when I felt it burning in my pocket. Why didn't you give it back sooner?"

"Was waiting for the right time," Draco said, kissing him. "Come outside."

Harry smiled when he saw the table set in the garden. "I thought we were going out to dinner?"

"We are, with your favorite takeout and favorite view." Draco said as he looped his arm around Harry's waist and drew him outside.

oooo

After dinner was done and Draco had sent the dishes to the kitchen, Harry settled back in his chair. "What did you have planned for the dessert course?" Harry asked suggestively as he ran his hand across Draco's hand that was resting on the table.

Draco lifted his eyebrow, "Aren't you interested in your present?"

"I rather hoped I could have the same present I got last year, you." Harry said with a smile, "I don't believe you can ever top that one."

"Hmmm," Draco pointed to the corner of the house where a package was leaning against the house, "Why don't you take a look?"

Harry walked over and picked up the long narrow package, he turned to look at Draco. "This looks like a..." his voice faded as he looked down at it, "Draco?"

"Open the letter." Draco said as he came to stand next to Harry. Harry looked down and saw the scroll that was attached. He pulled it open and read it, leaning against Draco. Draco knew what it said by heart, Watson had sent it to him just two days earlier.

"I'm cured? I can fly?" Harry said breathlessly, "When? How?-"

"I hope you don't mind, I wanted to be the one to tell you," Draco said softly. "The grafting took completely, the healing is done. We don't have to be afraid anymore. You can fly, play Quidditch, whatever you want to do."

Harry grasped Draco tightly. "I love you." Harry whispered. "I can't believe that -"

"I love you too, but I do believe that you haven't yet done me the courtesy of opening my present."

Harry laughed and broke away from Draco, "I think the shape kind of gives it away."

"Mayhap, but you still should open it." Draco said smugly.

Harry picked up the present and brought it over to the table. Untying the string the paper fell open revealing two brooms. "Two! You bought me two brooms?"

"I bought _us_ two brooms. You don't think I'm going to let you beat me in a Seeker game simply because you have the faster broom, do you?"

Harry pulled out one of the brooms, "A Bolt 1200? I saw the team trying these out last week, they're fast."

"Let's find out." Draco said, picking up the other broom and pulling a snitch out of his pocket and holding it up for Harry to see.

"What? Here? We can't fly here - Muggles." Harry said looking confused.

"Tonight we can, the moor is warded to prevent us from being seen," Draco said with a smile. "And it is a full moon, as you would say, perfect conditions for night flying."

"You warded Dartmoor?" Harry said with a disbelieving laugh.

"Well, Hermione and George helped considerably, all of those owls and floo calls." Draco admitted. "We'll be invisible to any Muggle until midnight. Sheep might be a little surprised though."

Harry reached over and kissed Draco hard then pulled back, "Only until midnight? Let's not waste a minute."

"You warm up, it's been two years since you've flown any faster than tottering old witch speeds. I'll join you in a minute."

"You're sure?" Harry asked as he was already mounting the broom.

"I'm sure." Draco nodded. "I'll be right behind you."

"I'm counting on it." Harry said with a laugh as he kicked off the ground and shot forward, barely clearing the hedges that marked the end of their garden. Draco watched him soar straight into the sky in a barrel roll, twisting towards the sky with a jubilant shout. Draco shielded his eyes from the glare of the setting sun as he saw Harry silhouetted in perfection against the blazing colors. He flew past the upper limits of what Draco thought was possible and then, still vertical he suddenly twisted his broom a 180 degrees and plummeted towards the ground. Draco sucked in his breath as he watched Harry actually accelerate towards the ground, mere feet from the rocks he abruptly pulled out of the dive and spun towards Draco.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Harry shouted as he turned and raced away, skimming along just a few feet off the ground. Draco laughed and swung his leg over the broom and took off after him.

_-Fin-_


End file.
